Bienvenue à Phoenix High School
by Pichou1490
Summary: Depuis son arrivée à Phœnix après la mort de son père, Bella se sent assez seule. L'arrivée des Cullen va bouleverser sa petite routine, c'est certain, mais jusqu'où cela va-t-il aller ? Human-OOC-Canon pairings
1. Bienvenue à Phoenix High School

_**Une nouvelle fiction qui m'est venue comme ça. Les personnages sont tous humains et parfois un peu remixés au niveau du caractère. La plupart d'entre eux appartiennent à la talentueuse Stephenie Meyer (que je suis loin d'égaler, j'en suis bien consciente) et d'autres sortent tout droit de mon imagination.**_

_**J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira !**_

* * *

Un matin comme les autres à Phœnix, Arizona. La petite Bella Swan à retardé son réveil jusqu'à en être limite en retard, à enfouit son petit déjeuner dans son sac de cours, à couru pour avoir le bus de ramassage scolaire et à fini par atterrir en enfer.

'_Bienvenue à Phœnix North High School'_

Mouai. Ça c'est du panneau. Pas le temps pour admirer le paysage, je suis légèrement pressée ce matin.

En moins de trois minutes, je traverse le bâtiment, sors mes clés et m'infiltre dans la salle de rédaction.

Génial ! Angela a assuré, comme d'habitude. J'attrape les pages imprimées et fonce vers la photocopieuse. Programmation. 400 exemplaires supplémentaires. C'est fou l'argent qui est investi dans le petit journal du lycée.

« Qu'est-ce que … ? »

C'est repartit ! Comment voulez-vous que j'arrive à sortir 1600 exemplaires mensuels avec une pareille machine. A noter : faire voter l'achat d'une nouvelle photocopieuse à la prochaine réunion du conseil administratif.

Je m'installe sur mon ordinateur et réagit à peine à l'entrée de mes petites mains.

Les membres de l'équipe du journal du lycée connaissent leur travail. D'abord on choisit les sujet, ensuite on rédige les articles et pour finir, on découpe, plie et agrafe les feuillets de l'exemplaire bimensuel. Huit pages d'informations sur notre lycée et les sujets tendances. Rien de bien passionnant mais largement suffisant pour nous, adolescents.

Ouverture de ma boite mail. Quatorze ! Et bien, ça n'a pas chômé ce week-end. J'écume les messages de mes camarades. Pas le temps de parler, ils choisissent leurs thèmes, me les proposent par mail, je confirme ou infirme le lundi matin avant les cours et ils ont jusqu'au vendredi suivant, midi tapante, pour me rendre leurs articles. Impression puis photocopies par Angela.

Ouai, normalement c'est elle qui s'en charge sauf que là, elle avait un rencard. Je ne suis pas cruelle, je lui ai accordé un peu de répit. Cette fille est sympa et droite, je sais qu'elle me le revaudra.

Le temps s'écoule et je fixe ma montre toutes les vingt secondes. Encore une dizaine d'exemplaires à agrafer et plus que 38 secondes. Ça se joue serré les amis.

« Terminé ! » S'exclame Timothy, sa voix couverte par la sonnerie.

« Okay, merci à tous, foncez en cours et bonne rédaction. J'ai répondu à vos mails. » Leur dis-je, attrapant le carton de journaux.

Ca pèse un âne mort ce truc. Pas le temps de te plaindre Bella, t'es déjà en retard en cours.

Je fonce, direction le bureau d'accueil. Le carton dans les bras, je ne voix rien devant moi.

« Poussez-vous. Poussez-vous. Poussez-vous. » Dis-je inlassablement d'une voix atone.

Les autres élèves ont l'habitude, c'est le même spectacle un lundi sur deux, et ce depuis plus de deux ans.

Arrivée au secrétariat, je pousse la porte battante d'un coup de hanche et avance vers le présentoir.

« Attention. » Prévins-je la personne qui discute avec Mme Frank, la secrétaire.

« Ah ! Miss Swan, enfin vous voilà. » S'exclame-t-elle.

Je ne suis pas le Messie mais presque. Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut, j'ai cours moi là.

Je m'accroupis, pose le carton au sol, et commence à insérer les journaux dans le présentoir en métal.

« Je suis déjà en retard en cours Mme Frank, ça ne peut pas attendre la pause déjeuner ? » Lui demandai-je sans me tourner vers elle.

« Pas vraiment non. » Répond-elle confuse.

Empilant la dernière pile sur le tas principal, je me lève et me retourne enfin.

Devant la secrétaire, deux élèves qui me regardent. Des nouveaux. J'ai mon explication.

« Monsieur Taylor est au courant ? » M'enquis-je inutilement, elle le prévient toujours.

Elle me sourit et je soupire.

« Allons-y. » Dis-je au nouveaux dans un souffle.

Une fois sortie du bureau je me tourne vers eux et prends un grand sourire.

« Je ronchonne un peu pour lui casser les pieds mais jouer les guides c'est toujours mieux qu'une heure de maths. » Leur expliquai-je. « Alors allons-y ! Je suis Isabella Swan, présidente du conseil des élèves et officiellement guide de ce lycée pour les arrivants comme vous. »

« Alice Cullen. » Me répond la fille avec enthousiasme.

Petite, brune, les cheveux cours et coiffés en mèches éparses. Elle est jolie, ça va attirer les regards. Elle ne quitte pas son sourire. Dieu que ça doit être fatiguant d'être toujours enjouée comme ça.

Je lui souris et me tourne vers le garçon à côté d'elle.

« C'est mon frère, Edward. » M'explique-t-elle puisqu'il ne se présente pas lui-même.

« Enchantée Edward. » Lui dis-je en souriant, accompagnant mes paroles de gestes. J'ai eu raison d'apprendre la langue des signes, c'était pas si inutile finalement.

« Moi de même Bella. » Me répond-il avec un sourire moqueur.

« Tu as donc une langue ! »

Il a l'air vexé. Tant mieux. Non mais je t'en collerais moi des mecs trop prétentieux pour m'adresser la parole. Allez stop Bella, reprends ton speech.

« Bienvenue à Phœnix High School ! L'ensemble de l'infrastructure s'étend sur plus de quatre hectares. L'établissement en lui-même compte six bâtiments. Nous sommes dans le bâtiment qu'on pourrait qualifié d'administratif, s'y trouvent l'accueil, les bureaux du personnel administratif, la salle des professeurs, les salles des différentes activités de groupe proposées par le lycée et la cafétéria. » Leur expliquai-je en avançant dans le couloir.

Arrivée au bout de celui-ci, je pénètre dans la dite cafétéria et la désigne d'un geste du bras.

« Nous avons la chance d'avoir à notre service quatre chefs cuisiniers qui nous servent divers plats typiques d'Asie, d'Inde, d'Europe ou encore d'Amérique Latine. »

« Sympa. » Remarque Alice avec un sourire encore plus grand. (si si c'est possible !)

« Bien sur, on trouve aussi une équipe de cantinières qui sert immanquablement chaque jour l'affreuse bouillie que l'on trouve dans tous les lycées des États-Unis. » Continuai-je en ressortant de la pièce.

Je quitte le bâtiment en direction de la cour intérieure, toujours suivie par les deux autres.

« Les pelouses très appréciées les jours de soleil, autant dire tous les jours, les différents bâtiments qui contiennent les salles de cours. » Désignai-je en avançant toujours.

« Et voilà les équipements sportifs. Un gymnase aux normes des championnats nationaux, deux terrains pour les différents sports pratiqués, tous deux entourés d'une piste d'athlétisme. »

« C'est quoi le bâtiment au fond ? » Me demande Alice.

« Oh. C'est la piscine. »

« Où se trouve le terrain de golf ? » Me demande Edward avec un sourire narquois.

« Derrière les cours de tennis. » Lui répondis-je.

Tous deux me regardent d'un air ahuris.

« Mais le green ne fait pas parti du lycée. C'est à un club privé. » Dis-je en rigolant, fière de mon effet. « Le lycée compte beaucoup de gosses de riches parmi ses élèves et les donations de parents permettent l'installation de tels aménagements. Oh j'ai oublié la bibliothèque ! »

« Quel affront. » Se moque gentiment Alice. « Pour une fois qu'Edward aurait pu être intéressé. »

Je me tourne vers lui en haussant un sourcil.

« J'aime beaucoup la littérature. » Répond-il à mon regard interrogatif.

« Hélas, elle contient surtout des manuels scolaires et des encyclopédies, mais la médiathèque en ville devrait largement satisfaire ta soif de lecture. »

Nous entrâmes de nouveau dans le bâtiment principal et avançâmes en direction de la bibliothèque.

Je pousse la porte et reprend en chuchotant.

« La bibliothèque. Il y a quelques salles isolées pour les groupes de travail. Là-bas c'est le coin informatique équipé de dix ordinateurs connectés à internet. »

« Pas la peine d'essayer de nous vendre le lycée, nous y sommes déjà inscrits. » Me lance Alice en souriant toujours.

Je souris et ressors du sanctuaire silencieux.

« Je sais que ça fait assez agent immobilier mais c'est mon job. » M'excusai-je. « Des questions ? »

Ils échangent un regard et se retournent vers moi.

« Dis-nous en plus sur l'ambiance, les élèves, les professeurs. » Me demande Edward.

« Et bien … les profs sont comme partout. Il y en a des biens et des moins bien. Après c'est une question de goûts. »

« Bella ! » S'exclame une voix dans mon dos.

Je me retourne et me retrouve face à un lycéen dont je ne connais pas le nom. Je lui souris rapidement.

« Tu étais super samedi dernier au match, comme toujours. » Me dit-il dans un clin d'œil avant d'entrer dans le bureau d'accueil.

« Cheerleader ? » S'enquit Alice.

Je retiens un air outré. Si elle demande, elle l'est peut-être, autant ne pas la froisser, elle a l'air sympa.

« Non. Je suis plutôt de l'autre côté du terrain. Je fais partie de l'équipe mixte de volley-ball. » Lui expliquai-je en souriant.

Elle a un rapide regard pour son frère et ouvre la bouche avant qu'il ne la coupe.

« Présidente du conseil des élèves et volleyeuse. Tu trouves du temps pour faire tes devoirs ? » Demande-t-il en rigolant.

Tu te moques gamin ? Tu vas t'en mordre les doigts, j'aime pas ton air arrogant.

« En fait, je suis aussi rédactrice en chef du journal du lycée et membre de l'équipe des tuteurs. » Dis-je sérieusement.

« Okaaaaay. » Dit-il en haussant les sourcils.

« Bien ! Trêve de bavardages. La deuxième heure de cours va bientôt commencer. » Repris-je après un rapide coup d'œil à ma montre. « Voici des plans du lycée. Sur vos emploi du temps vous avez l'indication de la salle. Un exemple : C216, vous aurez cours dans le bâtiment C, deuxième étage, salle numéro 16. Si vous avez besoin d'un coup de main, venez me voir. Faut que je vous laisse, j'ai un cours. » Conclu-je avant de les laisser sur place.

« A plus Bella ! » Me lance Alice.

Sans me retourner, avançant toujours vers la porte, je lève la main pour lui faire un signe et sors du bâtiment.

____________________

Comme chaque lundi d'après match, je suis au centre de l'attention. Centre que je partage avec mes partenaires de l'équipe. Samedi dernier, nous avons joué un match amical contre l'équipe de _Tempe High School_. La saison n'est pas officiellement ouverte. Il nous manque deux joueurs, deux diplômés ont quitté le lycée. D'après le coach Sanders, les sélections auront lieu ce soir à l'heure de l'entrainement.

J'ai la pêche, j'ai envie de jouer ! Je regarde ma montre, seulement neuf heures. Va falloir se contenir encore un peu Bella. Un peu … six petites heures et tu pourras jouer.

En attendant, j'entre dans ma salle d'anglais et me laisse tomber à une place vide.

Et bla bla bla dit tel écrivain. C'est fou l'imagination de cette prof. Ses interprétations des œuvres sont toujours à côté de la plaque. Je pourrai même m'attendre à ce qu'elle nous dise un jour que Roméo et Juliette est l'une des plus grande comédie de tous les temps.

Pitié que le temps passe plus vite !

La sonnerie ! Alleluia ! L'espagnol … enfer et damnation.

« Holà ! Como estan este mañana ? »

Mal. Allez avance fichue aiguille. J'aime bien l'espagnol et l'anglais en temps normal, mais là, j'ai vraiment trop envie de jouer. J'ai envie de voir ce que valent les postulants aussi. C'est assez stressant d'ailleurs.

Dans les sports en équipe, nous sommes tous interdépendants et ce que je crains plus que tout, c'est qu'un imbécile vienne rompre l'équilibre de notre groupe.

Quelques interrogations, je donne les bonnes réponses à chaque fois et l'heure arrive à sa fin.

Plus que quatre Bella. Tu peux tenir.

Au pire j'irai faire quelques tours de stade à la pause déjeuner.

« Hey Bella ! » Chantonne l'horrible voix de Dina Lorenzo.

« Hey ! » Répond-je avec un enthousiasme feint.

Heureusement pour moi, ma salle d'histoire est juste là, porte ouverte sur le paradis. J'entre, fuyant le démon et ses Jimmy Choo.

« Miss Swan ! Un match à graver dans les annales du lycée ! » Me félicite mon professeur.

« Attendez que la saison commence. » Je réplique en souriant.

J'essaye de faire un pas et là …

« Bella ! »

Mais lâchez-moi ! Pitié, laissez-moi cinq minutes de repos.

Je me retourne et croise le regard d'Alice.

« Je ne savais pas qu'on avait histoire en même temps. » Dis-je avec un air étonné.

Elle sourit rapidement à Mr Jenings et me rejoins à la table où j'ai laissé tomber mon sac.

« Je peux ? » Demande-t-elle en désignant la chaise.

Je la lui tire et elle s'installe en souriant, toujours en souriant.

« Alors que penses-tu du lycée pour l'instant ? »

« Plutôt sympa. Les gens ont été très gentils avec moi, je ne me suis pas du tout sentie repoussée. Je suis vraiment contente qu'on ait un cours en commun, je t'ai trouvée super sympa tout à l'heure. Peut-être qu'on a d'autres cours ensembles ! J'ai italien et gym cet après-midi. » Déballe-t-elle sans respirer.

« Euh … je pense qu'on a gym ensembles alors. »

« Génial ! » S'exclame-t-elle en tapant dans ses mains. « Oh, j'ai repensé à une question. Vous faites des bals dans ce lycée ? Des soirées, des trucs de ce genre … »

Le professeur Jenings commence son cours et je décide de me faire discrète et silencieuse.

« Oui il y en a trois par ans. Celui d'Halloween qui est une soirée costumée, il aura lieu dans trois semaines. » Commençai-je en chuchotant. « Ensuite, il y a le bal qui célèbre le retour du printemps à la fin février … »

« Dans le monde où je vis, le printemps commence fin mars. » Me coupe Alice.

Sa réplique me fait sourire. Oui elle a l'air de vivre dans un monde à part.

« Non sérieusement, de là d'où je viens c'était comme ça. » Reprend-elle en rigolant.

« Et d'où viens-tu ? » M'enquis-je poliment.

« D'Alaska. »

« Oublies. L'Alaska et Phœnix, c'est deux mondes complètement différents. Ici, le printemps revient fin février, c'est une vérité universelle, te casse pas la tête à y réfléchir, moi-même j'ai vite abandonné. » Dis-je sérieusement.

« Et le troisième bal ? Celui de fin d'année je suppose ? »

« Quelle vivacité d'esprit ! » Plaisantai-je en prenant quelques notes de ce qui est inscrit au tableau.

« Tu fais aussi partie du comité des fêtes ? » Me demande Alice en m'imitant.

« Non j'ai pas vraiment le temps pour enrouler du papier toilette autour de structures en papier mâché. J'ai d'autres délires si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Et là, je me sens mal. Oh mon dieu, Bella mais que tu es stupide ! Si ça se trouve elle voulait te demander comment y entrer.

« Tu laisses ça aux pom-pom girls. T'as raison. Ces filles n'ont que ça à faire en dehors des entrainements. Hop une roulade et je colle trois paillettes ! En avant pour la victoire ! » Chuchote-t-elle en faisant des signes d'encouragements ridicules.

J'adore cette fille si elle partage mon avis sur les quiche maquillées comme des voitures volées qui hantent les couloirs du lycée. Comme Dina Lorenzo par exemple.

« Alors. Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait quitter le froid d'Alaska ? »

« Un troupeau de caribou a décidé d'élire domicile dans notre salon. » Balance-t-elle alors que je m'efforce de retenir un éclat de rire. « Non … en fait … » Commence-t-elle hésitante.

« T'inquiètes si tu veux pas en parler je me la jouerai pas inquisition espagnol. » Dis-je d'un ton qui se veut rassurant.

« C'est pas ça, c'est que c'est long et je suis pas vraiment un crème en histoire. D'ailleurs je voulais te demander si tu pourrais me donner des cours entant que tuteur. Pour l'histoire seulement. » M'explique-t-elle.

« Ça pourrait se faire bien sûr, mais je préfère t'orienter vers Jasper. Il est notre spécialiste dans cette matière si on peut dire. Je te présenterai à lui à la pause déjeuner si tu veux. »

« Super Bella ! T'es un ange. Tu me présente le tuteur, on mange ensemble et je t'explique pourquoi j'ai décidé de venir me dorer la pilule au soleil. » Lance-t-elle joyeusement avant de reporter son attention sur le cours.

« Dis comme ça, ça me parait évident d'un coup. » Remarquai-je, la faisant sourire.

____________________

Le cours de monsieur Jenings est passé bien plus vite. Dû à la présence d'Alice ? Peut-être bien. Nous sortons du bâtiments D et nous dirigeons vers la cafétéria alors que la petite brune me fait son récit.

« Mon père, enfin c'est pas vraiment mon père mais … si c'est mon père adoptif mais … enfin bref, j'te raconterai plus tard. Carlisle donc, est chirurgien et il a eu une offre pour un poste à l'hôpital de Phoenix. Réunion de famille, liste des pour et des contre et nous voilà à faire nos valise direction l'Arizona. Carlisle avait vraiment envie de se rapprocher de son frère en plus. Oh ! Je t'avais pas dis qu'on a un cousin ici. Emmett Cullen. Grand brun baraqué et souriant. »

La description me dit quelque chose oui, j'aurai dû faire le rapprochement avec les noms de famille.

« Il sort avec Rosalie, la sœur de Jasper, le tuteur. » Précisai-je.

« Possible. » Dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

« Hey Lili ! » S'exclame une grosse voix dans notre dos, me faisant sursauter.

D'un geste joint, Alice et moi nous retournons.

« Emmett ! » Cri Alice d'une voix perçante avant de lui sauter au cou.

Son cousin est là, une blonde sculpturale accrochée à son bras qui regarde la scène avec un air de chien de garde prêt à attaquer d'ailleurs.

« Bébé c'est ma cousine Alice ! » S'exclame Emmett. « Où est Eddy ? J'ai pas encore vu sa face de crâneur. »

Ouch. J'avais donc raison. Le petit Cullen se la joue, c'est son cousin qui le dit., moi je ne fais que répéter.

« Oh salut Bella. »

Je me retourne et sourit au nouveau venu.

« Jasper justement je voulais te voir. Alice a besoin de cours de tutorat en histoire. Tu pourrais la dépanner ? »

« Dès que je saurai qui est Alice. » Répond-il en souriant.

Ce mec est super sympa. Il regarde autour de lui, dévisage Emmett, sa frangine puis la brunette avant de froncer les sourcils.

« Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ? » Demande-t-il.

« Jasper, je te présente pas ta sœur évidemment, ma cousine Alice qui arrive tout droit d'Alaska et voici son abruti de frangin ! » Termina-t-il plus fort.

Okay je me sens légèrement de trop et je meurs d'envie de m'échapper du zoo mais Alice est accrochée à mon bras. Je me retourne rapidement pour voir arriver Edward. Emmett et lui échangent une accolade et il se retourne pour regarder les personnes présentes avec un air perdu sur le visage.

« Okay on la refait. » Lance Emmett. « Rosalie Hale, ma copine. Jasper Hale, son frère. Alice, ma petite Lili et Eddy, mes cousins from Alaska. » Énumère-t-il avant de se tourner vers moi. « Et Bella Swan. » Dit-il avec un air qui veut dire 'qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là au juste ?'

T'inquiètes mon grand, je me pose exactement la même question. Disons que je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de trainer avec eux. Je les connais vaguement par l'intermédiaire de Jasper mais ça s'arrête là.

« Joli match samedi dernier. » Me félicite la blonde en souriant.

« Ah euh … merci. »

Oui merci de m'avoir éviter la honte de garder cinq regards fixés sur moi.

« Bon et bien … je vais vous laisser. On se retrouve en gym Alice. » Saluai-je avant de m'éloigner. Enfin d'essayer.

« Non Bella, mange avec nous. » Me propose Jasper alors que le petite brune me retient toujours fermement le bras.

Mon collègue de tutorat attend ma réponse, Alice me lance un regard à moitié suppliant et Rosalie me fait un faible sourire encourageant.

« Okay pourquoi pas. » Réponds-je simplement.

Alice sautille de joie et m'entraine avec elle à la suite de son cousin et de son frère qui s'avancent déjà pour prendre un plateau.

« Alors comme ça tu as besoin de soutien en histoire ? » Demande poliment Jasper à ma nouvelle camarade.

J'en profite pour m'éclipser un peu et échapper à Alice.

« Tu joues depuis longtemps au Volley-ball. » Me demande Rosalie en se tournant vers moi dans la file d'attente.

Te sens pas obligée de me faire la conversation. En même temps son mec est occupé à blaguer avec Edward, je suis la roue de secours.

« Un petit moment oui. Ca fait un peu plus de quatre ans. » Réponds-je en attrapant une assiette de pizza.

« Je me suis toujours demandé comment tu trouvais du temps pour toutes les activités où tu es inscrite ! » Lance Emmett en s'arrachant à sa conversation. « Sérieux t'arrive à trouver le temps de dormir ? »

Je souris à sa remarque en terminant de remplir mon plateau avec une assiette de pâtes. J'ai trois heures d'exercice physique cet après-midi, j'ai besoin de sucres lents.

« Dormir est une perte de temps. On aura que ça à faire une fois morts, autant profiter de la vie. » Dis-je en posant mon plateau sur une table.

« Jolie philosophie. » Remarque Jasper. « Tant que la caféine et l'anticernes existent. »

Les discussions tournent heureusement sur un autre sujet que ma petite vie. Alice se partage entre tous et arrive à maintenir une conversation clair avec chacun d'entre nous. Je me demande comment elle fait. Sérieux, cette fille a au moins six cerveaux.

Jasper et moi échangeons quelques mots au sujet du tutorat et, à ma grande surprise, la magnifique et renfermée Rosalie Hale essaye de me parler.

Finalement elle n'est pas si superficielle que ça. Elle ne m'a pas une seule fois parlé chaussures et maquillage. Non. A mon grand étonnement elle commente avec moi le match de samedi.

Mon repas engloutit, je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre, il me reste plus d'une heure avant mon prochain cours. Serait-ce mal élevé de les planter là pour aller courir ? De toutes évidences mon coup d'œil vers mon poignet a été capté.

« En retard sur ton planning de ministre ? » Me demande la voix moqueuse d'Edward.

« Un peu oui. » Dis-je en me levant, saisissant l'occasion. « On se revoit en gym Alice. »

J'attrape mon sac et le jette sur mon épaule avant de saluer les autres, accordant un sourire aux deux Hale.

Débarrassée de mon plateau, je quitte la salle et traverse la cours en direction des vestiaires du gymnase. J'attrape mes vêtements de sport dans mon casier et me change. J'enfile le short et le tee-shirt et emporte avec moi un pantalon et ma veste de survêtement. Je récupère mon sac et fonce vers la piste d'athlétisme.

Une fois mes affaires déposées sur la pelouse, je peux enfin me mettre à courir. Il me reste environ quarante-cinq minutes avant d'être en retard à mon cours de biologie, ensuite j'enchainerai la gym et mes deux heures d'entrainement. Rien qu'à cette pensée, mon corps déborde d'énergie.

J'enchaine les tours de terrain devant les regards des curieux qui trainent allongés sur la pelouse du terrain central. J'ai oublié mon baladeur, tant pis, j'enchaine les chansons dans ma tête.

La sonnerie me sort de mes rêveries. M**de j'ai oublié de surveiller l'heure et me voilà en retard. Je coupe à travers la pelouse en courant toujours, saute dans le pantalon de survêtement histoire de ne pas débarquer en short dans le laboratoire, récupère la veste et mon sac avant de reprendre ma course vers le bâtiment des sciences. Je monte les escaliers quatre à quatre, les couloirs sont déserts, j'suis vraiment à la bourre.

« Et la voilà ! » S'exclame Mr Laker. « Vous avez failli être en retard miss Swan. »

J'acquiesce, complètement crevée et trop essoufflée pour parler, et avance vers ma table habituelle.

Et rem**de. Décidément tu deviens vulgaire Bella ! Mais c'est compréhensible. Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là celui-là ?

L'air de rien, je m'installe sur le tabouret et sors mes affaires de cours. J'enfile ma veste de survêtement et rattache mes cheveux correctement.

« Bien couru ? » Me demande Edward assis à côté.

« Très bien. »

Victoire ! Devant mon ton glacial, il se retourne face au tableau. Une heure de tranquillité en perspective.

« Tout le monde dit beaucoup de bien de toi. Quand je vois comment tu t'adresses à moi, je me demande vraiment pourquoi. » Reprend-t-il en fixant le professeur.

« Peut-être que je réagis ainsi parce que tu as passé la majorité de ton temps à te foutre de moi. » Proposai-je en regardant moi aussi Mr Laker.

« Tu es susceptible ? »

« Peut-être. En tous cas je ne suis pas stupide et je n'apprécie pas vraiment qu'on se moque de moi. Surtout quand on ne me connait pas. » Dis-je en me tournant vers lui.

« Tu as des problèmes avec l'humour alors ? » Demande-t-il en m'imitant.

« Non j'ai des problèmes avec TON humour. » M'énervai-je légèrement

« Dommage. » Souffle-t-il en se tournant de nouveau vers ses cahiers.

Okay, ça c'est fait. Maintenant ne reste plus qu'à tenir l'année avec lui en biologie ! Réjouis toi Bella, juste cinq heures par semaines !

Je reporte mon attention sur la respiration cellulaire, attendant de pouvoir recommencer à me défouler une fois en gym.

Ma délivrance arrive rapidement et, sans lui accorder un mot, je plie mes affaires et m'éloigne vers la porte.

« Au plaisir de te revoir Bella ! » Lance-t-il en riant.

La gym, la gym, la gym. Je rejoins le gymnase, passe par les vestiaires pour déposer mon sac, ma veste et mon pantalon dans mon casier avant de remonter dans la salle principale.

Passant dans le couloir, je suis interpellée par le Coach Sanders.

« Les sélections sont ce soir. » Me rappelle-t-il. « Tu t'échauffes pendant le cours, pas d'excès Swan, je te veux en forme cette saison. »

J'acquiesce et rejoins mes camarades sur le terrain. Nous faisons Volley en ce moment alors je suis remontée à bloc.

« Prête championne ? » Me demande Alice en arrivant derrière moi.

« Et toi ? »

« Ça peut aller. Je suis pas fana des sports d'équipe mais le Volley ça passe encore. Edward et Emmett m'obligeaient à y jouer quand on passait les vacances ensembles. »

Obéissant à la demande du coach, je me contente d'y aller mollo pendant l'heure de cours. De toutes façons, les filles avec qui je joue ne sont pas très brillantes. Alice, elle, se débrouille assez bien.

« Tu veux pas tenter les sélections ? » Lui dis-je en rigolant alors qu'elle s'effondre sur un banc.

« Je fais ça … par obligation … c'est une vrai torture … pas un plaisir… » Répond-elle essoufflée.

J'éclate de rire et l'aide à se relever avant de l'accompagner aux vestiaires. J'ai besoin d'un verre d'eau et dois enfiler mes protections.

Chevillières, genouillères et bracelets éponges enfilés, je retourne sur le terrain avec deux autres filles de l'équipe alors qu'Alice se change pour rentrer chez elle.

Les autres membres sont déjà là, discutant avec entrain.

« Hey Bella ! » Me lance Kyle Osborn, le capitaine de l'équipe.

« Salut Kyle. Alors combien il en faut ? »

« Mark et Tom ont quitté le lycée alors on va tester les remplaçants et les postulants pour en trouver deux. » Me répond-il.

« Seulement des mecs ! » S'enthousiasme Lydie.

« Arrête de baver tu vas nous faire glisser sur le parquet. » Me moquai-je.

Cette fille est assez sympa, juste un peu trop obnubilée par les mecs d'après moi. Autant dire que deux heures à auditionner des mâles transpirants de sueur est un moment béni pour elle.

« Okay ! » S'exclame le coach après un coup de sifflet. « L'équipe habituelle avec … Dan et John. » Dit-il en désignant deux remplaçants. « Et six autres en face ! Allez on s'active ! »

Je me place au fond du terrain, prête à servir, balle en main, et relève la tête pour regarder où tirer.

Un léger sourire aux lèvres, j'aperçois une faille dans leur positions et place la balle qui vient rebondir au sol.

« C'est-ce que vous appelez jouer au Volley ? » Cri le coach.

Récupérant la balle, je sers de nouveau et l'échange commence. Notre technique est rodée, même si les deux remplaçants n'ont pas l'habitude de jouer avec nous, ils connaissent la stratégie. Rapidement, le point nous est accordé.

Le match continue ainsi jusqu'à la fin du set. 25 à 8. Autant dire que Sanders n'est pas parfaitement convaincu.

« On change ! Six nouveaux. »

Le deuxième set commence avec Dan au service. Moi je suis au filet avec Kathy, prête à contrer un éventuel smash.

Le regard vif, je suis l'échange avec intérêt. La balle arrive à l'avant du terrain adverse et je sais que ça va être à nous.

Au moment adéquate, je pousse sur mes jambes et saute suffisamment haut pour contrer le tir et parvient même à smasher.

Yeah ! Le sourire aux lèvres je me tourne vers le joueur adverse. Il m'a quand même foutu la trouille, à une seconde prêt j'aurais pu louper mon blocage.

« Bien joué Bella. » Me lance la voix d'Edward.

Je le vois hausser les sourcils en souriant.

« Pas mal Cullen … » Réponds-je.

Aaaarg ça m'arrache la langue de le complimenter mais je dois avouer que c'était mérité.

Le reste du set se joue et je ne peux m'empêcher d'observer Edward. A l'évidence il est doué. A la fin du jeu, que nous remportons 25 à 16, je lance un regard au Coach Sanders qui à l'air un peu plus satisfait qu'avec les précédents joueurs.

Un troisième groupe prend place face à nous et je remarque la présence d'un autre joueur doué. Je ne suis pas la seule je pense. Encore un set gagné pour nous et le coach nous rappelle.

« Okay ça ira pour aujourd'hui. Je contacterai les joueurs qui m'intéressent dans la soirée. Premier entrainement mercredi soir. Ne vous empâtés pas les jeunes. » Nous conseille-t-il enfin avant de nous congédier.

C'est sa phrase fétiche, il nous la répète à chacun de nos départs après les matchs ou les entrainements.

« Plutôt mignon le nouveau. » Commente Lydie depuis sa cabine de douche. « Tu lui as parlé toi Bella, qu'est-ce que t'en pense ? » Me demande-t-elle.

« Ça peut aller. Il joue plutôt bien. »

« Mais encore ? »

Je soupire en reposant mon flacon de shampoing.

« A ce que je sais, il aime bien les bouquins, sa sœur est sympa et leur cousin est au lycée, en terminal. Emmett Cullen, le grand baraqué qui sort avec Rosalie Hale. »

Dieu que je hais les potins échangés sous la douche. Je me rince et sors de ma cabine, enroulée dans ma serviette.

Je balance mon équipement de sport à mon nom dans la panière destinée à la laverie du lycée et file vers mon casier pour m'habiller.

« C'est vrai qu'il a un style. Ça serait bien de l'avoir dans l'équipe. » Commente Kathy. « Le blond du troisième groupe aussi d'ailleurs. Quentin Hunt je crois. » Dit-elle en se tournant vers nous pour obtenir notre avis.

Objectivement, je dois avouer qu'elle à raison. Si c'est le cas, je me verrai dans l'obligation de passer plus de temps avec Edward. Il me faudrait m'adapter à ses pics moqueuses et à ses sourires en coin.

Je noue mes baskets, claque la porte de mon casier, jette mon sac sur mon épaule et salue les filles avant de quitter les vestiaires.

Un coup d'œil à ma montre, il est dix-huit heures. Pas la peine de compter sur un bus de ramassage scolaire, je me résigne donc à rentrer à pieds. Trois kilomètres avant de retrouver la maison et ma routine quotidienne.

* * *

_**Les premiers chapitres montrent la journée complète de Bella histoire de vous montrer sa journée « type ». L'arrivée d'Alice et Edward va vraiment changer plein de choses dans sa vie.**_

_**Les noms de lieux en italique existent vraiment. Vous pouvez situer grâce à Google maps si vous voulez avoir une idée ^_^. **_

_**Reviews ?  
**_


	2. Tp de bio et Ford Mustang

_**Merci, merci, merci ! Wahou 17 reviews rien que sur le premier chapitre, je ne me serais jamais attendu à ça ! Ça m'a fait très plaisir ! Donc je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit mots d'encouragement, ceux qui m'ont ajoutés à leurs favoris et ceux qui ont demandé une alerte. J'espère que ça continuera à vous plaire.  
**_

_**Il y a eu quelques changements au niveau de ce chapitre par rapport au précédent. J'ai légèrement changé ma façon d'écrire au fil des chapitres et j'ai dû reprendre un peu celui-ci. Je vous demande donc de m'excuser pour les différentes fautes d'accord et de concordance des temps. C'était assez compliqué à corriger.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Sept heures trente. J'attrapai mon sac et mes clés et quittai la maison, verrouillant la porte derrière moi, direction l'arrêt de bus.

Quelques-uns de mes camarades de lycée attendaient déjà le ramassage scolaire. J'avais beau prendre le car ici tous les matins, ils me regardaient toujours comme si j'avais un troisième œil au milieu du front.

Les ignorant, je guettais l'arrivée du bus jaune et montai dans celui-ci à l'ouverture des portes.

« Hey Bella ! » M'appela une grosse voix.

Relevant la tête, j'aperçus Emmett Cullen qui me fit signe, assis un peu plus loin avec sa copine, Alice devant lui. Elle tapota la banquette à côté d'elle et j'allai m'y installer en souriant.

« Salut. » Dis-je doucement.

Il me parait assez étonnant que les Cullen, ou même les Hale n'aient pas de véhicules pour se rendre au lycée. Apparemment mon étonnement et réciproque puisque Edward, que je n'avais pas remarqué assis avec Jasper, me demanda pourquoi je n'allais pas en cours en voiture.

« Tu n'en as pas ? » Ajouta Alice.

« Euh … oui et non. Disons qu'elle est au fond de mon garage dans un état assez pitoyable. » Expliquai-je.

« Tu t'es mangé un mur ? » Demanda Emmett en rigolant.

« Non je l'ai récupérée dans cet état. J'économise pour lui payer une remise en forme, en attendant je prend le bus. »

« Pas de chance. » Grimaça Alice

« Et vous ? »

« Nope. » Lança Jasper.

« J'ai vendu la mienne avant de partir d'Alaska. C'était l'occasion de la changer. La nouvelle devrait être livrée avant la semaine prochaine. » Me répondit Edward en souriant.

Crâneur.

« Si tu veux je peux t'aider à bricoler la tienne Bella. » Me proposa Rosalie en souriant.

« C'est une pro de la mécanique. » Confirma Emmett fièrement.

« Moi j'y connais rien alors ça serait plus qu'un simple coup de main. »

« Je pourrai passer chez toi et voir ce qu'il y a à faire comme réparations. J'adore bricoler les voitures, tu me rendrais vraiment service. » Dit-elle limite suppliante.

Je me mis à rigoler. Non sérieusement, cette fille est folle. Elle me suppliait de la laisser réparer ma voiture au lieu de dépenser une fortune chez un mécanicien ?

« Comme tu veux. Passe ce soir, je n'ai pas entrainement. » Lui dis-je en souriant face à son enthousiasme soudain.

« Hey mais c'est vrai ! » S'exclama Alice. « Bella n'est pas au courant ! »

Te bile pas, je viens de tout comprendre. Je me tournai vers Edward.

« Les félicitations s'imposent. »

« Merci. » Répondit-il simplement.

« Et retour au purgatoire. » Soupira Emmett en désignant le lycée du menton.

En rigolant, je me levai et descendis du bus. Jasper et moi nous dirigeâmes vers la salle de tutorat alors que les autres restaient quelques instants sur le parking.

« On se voit en histoire Bella ! » Me salua Alice.

« Elle est plutôt sympa. » Remarqua Jasper, me faisant sourire.

« Oui. J'ai l'impression que c'est une vrai pile électrique, toujours souriante et enthousiaste … et plutôt jolie … » Terminai-je en le bousculant légèrement d'un coup d'épaule.

« C'est vrai. » Confirma-t-il simplement.

Han han. J'avais donc eu raison. Il y avait bien des échanges de regards. Peut-être que les heures de rattrapage d'histoire d'Alice seraient profitables dans les deux sens. Enfin je m'emballe là. Je commence à jouer les commères, ça va plus. Jasper est en terminale et je ne sais pas si Alice est son genre de fille. Nous ne parlons pas de ce genre de choses, nous contentant d'aborder uniquement les questions de tutorat et des sujets banals. Allez stop Bella. Tu te rends compte que tu joues les agences de rencontre ?

Je récupérai mon planning de tutorat avant de foncer en maths. J'arrivai pile sur la sonnerie et m'installai à côté d'Angela. Mr Taylor ne me parla pas de mon absence d'hier, Mme Frank l'avait donc prévenu, tant mieux.

Attentive, j'écoutai mon professeur. Non seulement Angela n'était pas une fille bavarde, mais en plus il me fallait me concentrer. Le cours de maths à toujours était le plus pénible pour moi. Si je m'en sortais c'était uniquement parce que je ne me laissais pas distraire par les bavardages.

La matinée me parut filer à une vitesse folle. Je remarquai à peine les inepties de Miss Brighton et eus un débat sur la précarité au Mexique avec Mme Rodriguez avant de rejoindre mon cours d'histoire.

Je souris lorsque j'aperçus Alice au bout du couloir. C'est bizarre comme, en l'espace d'une journée, l'heure de cours la plus ennuyeuse pour moi est devenue passionnante.

Persuadée d'avoir ses heures de remise à niveau avec Jasper, Alice se permit d'être un peu moins attentive aujourd'hui et me parla des idées de déguisements qu'elle avait eu hier soir pour le bal d'Halloween.

« Jasper va en avoir pour des heures à te faire rattraper. » La coupai-je au bout d'un moment.

« C'est vraiment dommage pour lui. » Me répondit-elle avec un pincement de lèvres et un regard subjectif.

« Oh oh miss Cullen. » Soufflai-je intéressée.

« Quoi ? Ne me dit pas que tu n'avais pas remarqué. Après tout, Jasper est plutôt beau garçon. Et pour le peu que j'ai échangé avec lui, je l'ai trouvé sympathique. En plus il est intelligent et célibataire d'après Emmett. »

« Tu en as parlé à ton cousin ? » M'étonnai-je.

« Non c'est lui qui a abordé le sujet. Il a toujours eu l'habitude de vouloir caser les personnes célibataires alors, hier soir, il a profité du dîner en famille pour faire la liste des personnes célibataires susceptibles de coller avec Edward ou moi. » Expliqua-t-elle. « Tu as été mentionnée d'ailleurs. » Ajouta Alice comme si elle me parlait de la météo.

Hop hop hop ! Pourquoi ai-je été mentionnée au beau milieu d'une discussion chez les Cullen. Ce Emmett rêve un peu trop. Si je suis célibataire c'est par choix. J'ai toujours refusé les avances que je recevais depuis mon arrivée à Phœnix. Et même avant cela.

Changeant totalement de sujet, Alice m'interrogea sur ma famille. Le sujet tourna cours quand je lui appris que j'étais fille unique, sans famille proche connue encore vivante.

A midi, Alice et moi nous installâmes à table avec nos plateaux avant d'être rejointes par Rosalie et Emmett.

« Alors Bella cette voiture. » Commença-t-elle avant d'être coupée par Emmett.

« Elle en a parlé toute la matinée. » Me souffla-t-il à travers la table, me faisant sourire.

« C'est quoi exactement comme engin ? »

« Je ne pourrais pas te dire précisément, j'arrive jamais à m'en souvenir. Je ne m'y connais pas vraiment en voitures. Tout ce que je peux t'apprendre c'est qu'elle est assez vieille. Je l'ai récupérée au décès de mon grand-père il y a deux ans. Elle trainait au fond du jardin et date assez pour avoir servis à ma mère. »

« D'autant plus génial ! » S'exclama Rosalie en tapant dans ses mains. « On se retrouve pour prendre le bus à seize heures et tu me montre ton bijou. Je jetterai un œil et on pourra surement s'y mettre dès ce week-end. »

« Alors Rosalie. » Commença Alice, ignorant son frère qui s'installait à côté d'Emmett. « Tu as des idées pour ton costume ? »

« Non pas vraiment. Je prévoyais un tour au magasin qui se trouve sur _East Palm Line_, il parait qu'il est bien fourni. »

« C'est vrai. Il est immense. » Acquiesçai-je.

« Bella n'a toujours pas le sien non plus. On pourrait y passer un soir ? » Proposèrent alors Alice et son éternel enthousiasme.

J'eus alors l'impression que l'arrivée des Cullen en ville avait entrainé la création d'une vie sociale pour moi. J'avais déjà trois projets pour la semaine, moi qui ne sortait jamais habituellement.

« C'est une idée ! » S'exclama Emmett. « Jasper, Bella, trouvez-nous un créneau au milieu de vos heures de tutorat. »

Ah parce qu'ils venaient avec nous ? Heureusement pour moi, Alice ne semblait pas d'accord non plus.

« C'est une sortie entre filles Emmett. Et d'ailleurs tu as déjà un costume. » Trancha-t-elle.

« Ah bon ? Je l'ignorai. »

« Je l'ai presque terminé. » Dit-elle fièrement. « Je devrai pouvoir te le montrer d'ici vendredi soir. »

Le grand brun grimaça.

« Fais lui confiance. Alice ne nous a jamais déçus en matière de couture. » Interféra Edward. « D'ailleurs Jasper, j'ai un costume qui pourrait surement t'aller si tu veux. Passe à la maison avec Emmett. Il y a un match de baseball vendredi soir, on pourrait le regarder ensembles. »

« Parfait ! Et nous, nous irons au magasin avant de … » Commença Alice.

« Je t'arrête tout de suite. J'ai entrainement vendredi soir, je ne serai pas disponible avant dix-huit heures trente. » La coupai-je.

« Le magasin est sur la route entre le lycée et chez toi, on aura qu'à s'y retrouver et tu rentreras après. » Proposa Rosalie.

« Okay. » Acceptai-je rapidement, empêchant Alice de proposer une éventuelle soirée pyjama.

Je veux bien me montrer sociable mais n'y allons pas trop vite non plus.

Le reste de la pause passa rapidement et je me levai pour rejoindre la salle de biologie, n'attendant pas Edward.

J'avais hésité, me disant que maintenant qu'il était dans l'équipe je devrai faire un effort, mais mes jambes n'étaient pas de cet avis. Il me rattrapa pourtant avant que j'atteigne le bout du couloir.

« Tu n'es pas aller courir aujourd'hui ? » Me demanda-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? »

« J'essaye juste d'être poli. Contrairement à toi. » Remarqua-t-il.

« Okay, je vais faire un effort. Non je ne suis pas aller courir aujourd'hui, Edward. » Dis-je après un soupir.

« Mieux. Et, simple curiosité, tu fais du sport en dehors des entrainements ou est-ce qu'ils sont suffisants pour être en forme physiquement. Je veux simplement être au niveau de l'équipe. » Continua-t-il sérieusement.

« Je sais que Kyle, Mark et Tom, le capitaine et les anciens membres de l'équipe, allaient à la salle de musculation les soirs sans entrainement. Personnellement je préfère faire un jogging. Et toi ? Tu es plus gonflette ou jogging ? » Demandai-je.

Ne te sens pas obligé de répondre, c'est juste pour être polie.

« Jogging. Je laisse la gonflette à mon cousin. Soulever des poids jusqu'à en être violet n'a pas spécialement d'intérêt pour moi. » Répondit-il pourtant en s'installant à notre paillasse de biologie.

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête et commençai à sortir mes affaires. L'exercice pour aujourd'hui était franchement facile et le TP que nous aurions pendant l'heure l'était d'autant plus. J'avais feuilleté les pages du manuel pour voir la suite du programme.

Mr Laker entra alors dans la salle.

« Bien. Vous avez tous pu voir le tapis de course présent aujourd'hui dans la salle. Nous allons étudier l'apport d'oxygène aux différents muscles en effort. Profitons de la présence des sportifs. Miss Swan venez donc par ici. »

Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je balance Cullen en disant qu'il fait aussi partie de l'équipe, histoire qu'il me remplace pendant cette humiliation ?

Résignée, je me levai et avançai vers le bureau professoral après avoir retiré mon pull. Je n'allais pas courir avec deux épaisseurs.

« Qu'attendez-vous monsieur Cullen ? Un invitation ? Bella ne peut pas courir et s'occuper des enregistrements informatiques en même temps. »

Edward se leva alors et me rejoignis.

« Tu préfères courir ? » Lui demandai-je, toujours par pure politesse.

« Ce n'est pas moi le sportif de la salle. » Se moqua-t-il.

« Profite-en tant qu'ils sont dans l'ignorance. » Grognai-je en montant sur le tapis de course.

Mr Laker tendit à Edward les électrodes à coller. Je regardai le schéma pour voir où les placer et tendis la main. Hors de question qu'il plaque ses mains sur ma poitrine ou n'importe qu'elle autre partie de mon corps.

J'en collais deux sur mon torse, une de chaque côté.

« Il va vous falloir enfiler un short pour placer les autres électrodes. » Sourit le professeur.

Et puis quoi encore ?! Vous voulez pas que je cours à poil aussi.

J'attrapai le short du lycée, le même que ceux que j'avais pour habitude de porter en cours de gym ou pendant les matchs et les entrainements. Seulement là, je le trouvais un peu cours pour le labo de biologie.

Je m'enfermai dans la salle adjacente et revins, mes jambes à la vue de tous.

« Pas la peine de rougir. » Me souffla Edward à voix basse pendant que je collais les dernières électrodes sur mes cuisses. « Tu es sans doutes la fille qui a le moins à avoir honte de ses jambes dans cette salle. »

Ouai et beh si tu t'y prends comme ça je vais pas reprendre ma teinte normale tout de suite.

Respirant à fond, j'allumai le tapis à une vitesse faible comme indiqué sur la fiche de TP. Je me mis à marcher alors qu'Edward lançait les enregistrements.

Grâce au rétroprojecteur, les courbes étaient visibles par tous.

Vive la magie de l'informatique ! Mon taux d'O2 dans le sang, celui de CO2 et mon rythme cardiaque s'affichent au tableau.

« Monsieur Faden, allez vous changer pour que l'on puisse faire une comparaison. » Lança le prof à l'élève le plus empâté de la classe.

Après deux minutes d'humiliations, je passai à la vitesse supérieur et commençai à trottiner.

« Tu me préviens quand t'as fini de me reluquer okay Stevens ? » Dis-je en grognant.

Mr Laker, qui était perdu dans ses fiches de cours, et Edward, qui tournait le dos à la classe, portèrent tous les deux leur regard sur la cible de mon agacement.

« Vous fantasmerez une autre fois. » Me soutint mon professeur.

Tu parles, quelle autorité ! Stevens sourit bêtement et ne me lâche toujours pas du regard. Je suis sure qu'il a des idées salaces. C'est trop infecte, j'en ai presque envie de vomir.

Edward se déplaça légèrement sur sa gauche, me cachant au reste des élèves. Hey ! Finalement il est peut-être pas si crétin.

« Merci. » Soufflai-je à mon binôme.

« Je t'en prie. » Me répondit-il, son regard fixé sur l'écran de l'ordinateur.

« Je prend note Cullen. Tu viens de gagner un point et de remonter dans mon estime. » Lui dis-je.

Et comme tu n'en profite pas toi-même pour me mater, j'ajoute un deuxième point, mais ça tu n'es pas obligé de le savoir.

« Arrivé à dix, j'ai droit à une image ? » Demanda-t-il en riant.

« Peut-être. » Souris-je en augmentant encore la vitesse.

Le professeur Laker commença alors ses analyses scientifiques. Le cœur du sportif est habitué à l'effort physique et bla bla bla. Je n'écoutais même pas. Comme à chaque fois que je courais, je chantonnai dans ma tête histoire de m'occuper.

« Tu as dis quelque chose ? » Me demanda Cullen.

Oups. Cette fois j'ai du déborder un peu.

« Non, non rien. Je chante pour passer le temps. »

Il rigola et jeta un œil au chrono. Dans douze secondes je dois enclencher la dernière vitesse avant de céder ma place à Faden.

Et hop c'est partie. Je cours maintenant comme lors de mes joggings et me concentre uniquement sur ma respiration, les yeux fermés.

Et là, ce fut le drame. Une électrode se décolla et manqua de tomber, Edward plaqua sa main sur ma cuisse pour la remettre en place, je m'empourprai et la surprise fit augmenter mon rythme cardiaque brusquement.

Oh mon Dieu respire Bella, c'est la honte, tout le monde peut le voir.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à mes camarades qui, heureusement n'ont pas vu la scène. Edward fait toujours barrière de son corps.

Lui par contre il avait remarqué et s'éloigna légèrement en se grattant la gorge.

« Désolé. » Murmura-t-il.

Je ne répondis pas, surveillant le chrono.

« Eeeeeeeeet TOP ! » S'exclama Mr Laker alors qu'Edward coupait l'enregistrement numérique.

Moi je réduisis la vitesse progressivement.

« Ah oui. J'avais oublié que nous avions à faire à une sportive consciencieuse. » Commenta mon professeur.

Après une réduction progressive, je m'arrêtai totalement.

« Vous pouvez aller vous changer miss Swan. »

« J'ai gym à l'heure suivante. » Dis-je simplement avant de retourner m'assoir.

Oui alors par contre, les regards de Stevens sur mes cuisses, ça, on va éviter. J'attrapai mon pull et le plaquai sur les jambes. Ca cachera au moins jusqu'aux genoux.

Je pris en notes les résultats de ma participation au TP avant de me tourner vers le tapis de course. Pauvre Faden. Son humiliation à lui était pire que la mienne.

Il avait du mal à réguler sa respiration et son taux de dioxygène était en chute libre.

« Respirez Faden ! Vous allez vous écrouler. »

Après une dizaine de minutes, l'expérience fut terminée et le professeur reprit son cours.

Je ne me tournai pas une seule fois vers mon voisin de paillasse. L'aventure de ma cuisse et de sa main était encore trop récente.

Je m'apprêtais à quitter la salle pour aller en gym quand il me retint. HELP !

« Alice a oublié sa ventoline à la maison ce matin et ça m'est complètement sortit de l'esprit à midi. Tu pourrais la lui apporter, au cas où … » Me demanda-t-il en me tendant l'inhalateur de sa sœur.

« Bien sur. » Répondis-je simplement avant de me saisir du tube et de foncer dans le couloir.

____________________

J'avais rattrapé Alice devant le gymnase, lui avais passé son médicament et lui avais rapidement expliqué pourquoi j'étais déjà en short. Sachant à présent qu'elle était asthmatique, j'avais surveillé ma camarade du coin de l'œil mais elle n'avait pas eu de crise.

Le coach Sanders m'avait fait part de son choix de sélections. Outre Edward Cullen, Quentin Hunt rejoignait l'équipe, comme l'avait prédit Kathy. Un troisième garçon avait rejoint le groupe de remplaçants.

A seize heures, Alice et moi nous dépêchâmes de nous changer histoire de ne pas faire attendre Rosalie.

La blonde sculpturale nous attendait près de l'arrêt de bus.

« Allez active un peu Bella je veux voir à quoi ressemble ta voiture ! » Me pressa-t-elle.

Je crus presque qu'elle allait frapper le chauffeur tellement elle était impatiente.

« Il s'arrête à tous les arrêts et roule bien trop doucement. » Se plaignit-elle.

« C'est son travail. » Remarqua Alice.

Arrivés près de chez moi, je proposai à Alice de se joindre à nous, ce qu'elle refusa.

« Je meurs d'envie de prendre une douche. » S'excusa-t-elle avant de nous saluer.

C'était la première fois que je me retrouvais seule avec Rosalie et fut légèrement intimidée.

« Alors tu es en terminale c'est ça ? » Lui demandai-je pour faire la conversation alors que nous marchions vers la maison de ma mère.

« Exact ! Ma dernière année dans le lycée avant l'université. »

« Tu sais où tu vas aller ? »

« A Berkeley, s'ils m'acceptent bien entendu. Mais d'après la conseillère d'orientation j'ai des notes suffisantes. »

« Emmett irait avec toi ? »

« Je ne sais pas nous n'en avons pas vraiment parlé. »

Cette réponse me surprit. Depuis mon entrée au lycée, je n'avais jamais vu ces deux là séparés. A ma connaissance, ils suivaient les mêmes cours et étaient en couple depuis le 8th grade*.

« Je suppose qu'il ira là-bas lui aussi. Ça peut paraitre surprenant mais il a aussi les notes qu'il faut. Malgré l'impression qu'il donne, c'est un garçon très intelligent et responsable. » Reprit-elle.

« J'ai du mal à te croire. » Plaisantai-je en m'arrêtant devant la porte de chez moi.

Il était encore tôt, personne n'était rentré.

« Tu veux boire ou grignoter quelque chose ? » Proposai-je à Rosalie après avoir posé mon sac par terre dans l'entrée.

« Non ça ira, montre moi plutôt ta voiture. » Me pressa-t-elle.

En souriant, je me dirigeai vers le garage, ma camarade sur les talons. J'allumai la lumière et sursauta à son cri.

« Oh mon Dieu Bella ! » S'exclama-t-elle en détachant tous les mots. « C'est une Ford Mustang Cabriolet de 1966 ! »

Pas de doutes, elle s'y connaissait.

« Ouai c'est-ce qu'il y a écrit sur les papiers dans la boite à gants il me semble. »

Tout à son aise, elle souleva le capot et commença à inspecter la mécanique.

« Il va falloir changer le moteur, les freins ont l'air nazes, quelques durites aussi. » Commença-t-elle.

« Je ne comprends absolument rien tu sais. » Rappelai-je en riant.

« Bella ta caisse est un vrai bijou ! » S'exclama-t-elle en se redressant vers moi. « Je vais faire une liste et j'irai voir si je peux trouver les pièces à la casse. On achètera le reste. »

« J'achèterai le reste. » Rectifiai-je.

« Oh Bella promet moi quelque chose s'il te plait. » Demanda-t-elle soudain suppliante. « Pourrai-je la conduire ? S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait. Juste sur cinquante mètres. »

J'éclatai de rire. Je m'attendais à bien pire en fait.

« Bien sur. Je te laisse faire ta liste, je vais enfiler un survêt. Je vais courir ce soir. »

« Okay je me dépêche alors. » Me dit-elle sérieusement en sortant une feuille et un stylo.

La laissant au garage, je montais à l'étage avec mon sac et enfilais un survêtement éponge, un débardeur en coton et ma paire de baskets. J'attrapai mon baladeur avant de redescendre.

« Je te tiens au courant de l'avancée de mes recherches. On devrait pouvoir commencer samedi. Ca va être génial Bella ! Cours bien. » Enchaina-t-elle avant de me plaquer une bise sur la joue et de quitter la maison.

Cette fille n'était vraiment pas comme je l'avais imaginée. En fait elle avait vraiment tout pour elle. Bien faite, et apparemment intelligente, douée en mécanique et passionnée de sport me rappelai-je en repensant au match qu'elle avait commenté avec moi. C'était la copine idéale pour un mec. Emmett avait trouvé LA perle rare.

Me reprenant, je fermai la porte à clé et me dirigeait vers _Encanto Park Lake_ pour faire mon jogging.

____________________

Il me semblait que ma petite routine avait changé. Le mercredi matin défila, morose jusqu'à mon cours d'histoire en commun avec Alice. Celle-ci me montra les croquis du costume qu'elle faisait pour Emmett et j'eus du mal à retenir mon fou rire.

Passée la surprise, je remarquai qu'elle dessinait vraiment bien. Même le visage de son cousin était très ressemblant, j'étais stupéfaite.

« Si tu ne trouves pas ton bonheur au magasin vendredi soir, je t'en ai commencé un. » Me lança-t-elle en souriant alors que nous avancions vers la cafétéria.

« C'est gentil à toi mais je pense vraiment trouver ce qu'il me faudra. Ca m'embêterait que tu fasse un costume pour rien. »

« Oh mais ça me fait vraiment plaisir Bella tu sais. J'adore la couture ! Et puis je suis persuadée que c'est-ce qui te correspondra le mieux.» Dit-elle, légèrement suppliante.

« D'accord mais alors arrête toi au moins jusqu'à vendredi soir. Si je n'ai pas le coup de foudre pour l'un des déguisements du magasin, je porterai le tiens. » Promis-je en commençant à remplir mon plateau.

J'avais entrainement le soir et choisis donc mon habituelle ration de sucres lents avant d'aller m'assoir et de commencer à manger.

« Tu as l'air pressée. » Remarqua Alice.

« J'ai un cours de tutorat dans dix minutes, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de trainer. »

« C'est dommage. » Se désola-t-elle. « Tu ne peux même pas profiter du repas avec nous. »

« C'est un choix à faire si je veux avoir du temps libre le soir après les cours et le week-end. »

« Alors c'est un compromis équitable ! File aider les plus démunis que je puisse te voir samedi ! » S'exclama-t-elle en me poussant de ma chaise.

« Laisse-moi finir de manger Alice. » Me plaignis-je. « Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire samedi ? Je ne savais pas qu'on se voyait. »

« Rosalie m'a dit que vous commenciez à bosser sur ta voiture alors je m'incruste. T'inquiètes j'amènerai mes disques et quelques pots de crème glacée. »

Levant les yeux aux ciels, je retournai mon attention sur mon plateau. En l'espace de deux jours et demi, j'avais compris qu'Alice n'acceptait pas les refus. Tant que c'était pour ce genre de choses, je ne répliquai pas. En plus, passer l'après-midi avec elle était une idée qui me plaisait assez. J'aurais quelqu'un avec qui discuter pendant que Rosalie serait plongée dans l'huile de moteur.

Jasper arriva à son tour, un sandwich entamé dans la main. Il salua Alice mais ne s'installa pas, me pressant pour que je termine mon repas.

J'avalai ma dernière bouchée, attrapai mon sac et mon plateau et saluai ma camarade.

« Désolée de te laisser seule mais nous sommes vraiment en retard. A Plus Alice. » Lança Jasper en s'éloignant derrière moi.

Arrivée dans la salle de tutorat, je retrouvais l'élève de première année à qui je devais donner un cours de soutien en biologie. Le programme était simple mais il pédalait vraiment dans la semoule le pauvre.

Pendant plus d'une heure, je tentais en vain de lui expliquer les bases du développement cellulaire. S'il bloquait ici, je préférais ne pas imaginer ce que cela serait lorsqu'il affronterait mitose et méiose.

Je jetai un regard désespéré à Jasper qui pouffa avant de regarder sa montre. Je l'imitai et vis qu'il était l'heure. Enfin presque l'heure. Tant pis, ça ne serait pas trois minutes qui changeraient quelques choses.

« Et bien je crois qu'on a bien avancé pour aujourd'hui Oliver. Fais les exercices que je t'ai donnés et on se retrouve vendredi au déjeuner. » Lui dis-je en me forçant à sourire.

J'étais une des dernières à trainer dans la salle. Je ne m'attardai donc pas et filai en biologie.

Edward me détailla du regard alors que je m'installai à ma place habituelle.

« Tu as été courir ? » Demanda-t-il peu convaincu.

« Non j'avais un cours de soutien à donner. »

« Ah. Il y a beaucoup d'élèves qui demandent de l'aide aux tuteurs ? » S'enquit-il, commençant ainsi une conversation sur une de mes nombreuses activités à laquelle je participais poliment.

A l'arrivée du professeur, je me tournai vers le tableau et ne lui reparlai plus jusqu'à ce qu'il me salue alors que je partais.

« A plus. »

Quel effort Bella ! Je ne comprenais pas vraiment son attitude. Lui qui ne m'avait même pas donné son nom lors de notre première rencontre essayait maintenant de tisser des liens.

Enfin peu m'importait. Je me rendis au gymnase et entrepris de me changer en plaisantant avec Alice avant de monter sur le terrain.

* * *

_**D'autres reviews ? Ça motive et ça donne le smile !**_

_*** Petit rappels sur le système d'études aux USA :**__ L'enseignement secondaire (qui dure 4 à 6 ans) se déroule à la "junior high school" (jusqu'au 9th grade, équivalent de la 3ème en France) et à la "high school"._

_Les écoliers ont en général 18 ans à la fin de leur 12th grade, dernière classe de l'enseignement secondaire. _

_Rosalie, Jasper et Emmett en sont donc à leur 12th grade_

_Alice, Bella et Edward à leur 11th grade._


	3. La reine de la mécanique

_**Franchement je dois vous avouer que ça fait toujours plaisir d'être encouragée. Vos réactions sont très motivantes et je me retrouve souvent à parler toute seule à mon ordi comme si vous pouviez m'entendre. (Non, non je ne suis pas folle ! Enfin pas QUE). **_

_**Autre confidence, je n'ai pas vraiment d'idée précise de où va me mener cette histoire. J'écris, je raconte ce qu'il me passe par la tête mais je n'ai aucune idée de comment ça va se terminer. Sachez que je viens de commencer le chapitre 13, ce qui vous promet encore quelques semaines avant la rupture des stocks. Ça se terminera bien, évidemment (je suis une grande romantique donc ça finira forcément bien). Pour le moment j'ai écris une dizaine de chapitres que je posterai au rythme d'un chapitre par semaine afin de pouvoir me permettre des pauses dans l'écriture au moment de mes vacances à l'étranger et de mes partiels. Merci d'avance pour votre compréhension.**_

_**C'est vrai que la voiture de Bella est assez différente de la Chevrolet originale, mais elle est à Phœnix, pas à Forks et comme on dit, quand on est à Rome on vit comme les Romains. Bref …**_

_**Sinon je sais que le caractère de Rosalie est assez différent mais je pense que sa froideur est principalement dû à son éducation et à sa place dans la société. Dans ma version, elle n'a pas lieu d'être, tout comme la jalousie qu'elle a envers Bella. Ici, Rosalie ne connait pas Edward et ne s'est pas fait ignorer malgré sa beauté.**_

_**Je répète que les personnages sont tous humains ! Comme l'a remarqué **_**MelanieMac**_** dans sa review, ça les rends plus réels et concrets. **_

_**Tout mon blabla étant terminé, je vous laisse à la lecture en espérant que ça continuera à plaire !**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Les cheveux trempés me tombant sur le visage, j'avançais d'un pas rapide dans les rues de Phœnix.

Je sortais de mon entrainement de Volley et devais rejoindre Alice et Rosalie au magasin de déguisements sur _East Palm Line_. Poussant la porte vitrée, entrainant un léger carillon, j'aperçus mes camarades au milieu des rayons et les rejoignis en quelques pas.

« Salut Bella, comment va ? » Me demanda Rosalie.

Je ne l'avais pas vu de la journée, ma mère m'aillant déposée au lycée je n'avais pas pris le bus de ramassage. J'avais ensuite eu un cours de tutorat à la pause déjeuner et l'entrainement après les cours.

« Bien. Assez bien pour affronter la frénésie d'Alice je pense. » Rigolai-je.

« Comment s'est passé l'entrainement ? » S'enquit celle-ci après m'avoir lancé un regard noir.

« Bien. Comme d'habitude. »

Je ne m'étendais pas dans les détails. L'entrainement de ce soir, comme celui de mercredi, avait était simple. J'avais encore une fois passé la majorité de mon temps avec Kathy pendant que les autres membres de l'équipe discutaient avec Edward et Quentin pour tisser des liens.

Moi, je n'échangeais avec mes nouveaux coéquipiers que lorsque cela était techniquement nécessaire. La nature timide de Kathy me permettait d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui rester sans être totalement à part.

« Alors ! » M'enthousiasmai-je. « Vous avez trouvé quelque chose en m'attendant ? »

« Pas vraiment. » Grimaça Alice. « Mais il reste encore une bonne dizaine de rayons alors je ne perds pas espoir. »

Dans un soupire, je me mis moi aussi à fouiller les rayons à la recherche du costume idéal.

« Rappelles-toi ta promesse Bella. Tu ne prends le costume que si tu as le coup de foudre. »

Le temps défila alors. Les minutes s'égrainant au rythme de nos éclats de rire face aux différentes tenues dans lesquelles nous nous imaginions.

« Poupoupidou. » Chantonna Rosalie en sortant une robe blanche à la Marilyn Monroe.

« Ça t'irait à merveille ! » S'exclama Alice.

Rosalie haussa un sourcil, sceptique.

« Il est vrai que tu colles bien avec la classe naturelle de Marilyn. » Dis-je en battant des paupières derrière un éventail andalou.

Rose me frappa doucement l'épaule avant d'éclater de rire et de poser la robe devant elle, une moue interrogative sur le visage.

« Va l'essayer ! » Gronda Alice en la poussant vers les cabines. « Et toi petite Bella, toujours pas de coup de foudre ? Je sens que je vais pouvoir faire un peu de couture. »

« Si ça t'amuses vraiment. Mais toi ? Rien ne te plait dans tout ce choix. »

« J'ai eu une idée en fait. Je vais me faire mon propre costume. » Sourit-elle.

« Tu auras le temps ? Tu dois encore terminé celui d'Emmett non ? » Demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

« En fait, celui d'Emmett est terminé, j'ai quelques reprises à faire sur celui qu'Edward va prêter à Jasper, terminer le tiens et faire le miens et celui d'Edward. » Énuméra-t-elle, le regard perdu dans les rayons.

« Et quand comptes-tu dormir ? »

« Pendant les cours d'histoire. Ça me donnera une raison pour demander davantage de cours supplémentaires à Jasper. » Rigola-t-elle en se rapprochant de la cabine où Rosalie se changeait.

« Han, han. » Dis-je intéressée. « Vous vous êtes beaucoup vus cette semaine ? »

« Mercredi soir et ce midi. » Dit-elle souriante. « Et je compte bien le trainer chez toi demain après-midi. Rosalie m'y aidera. Pas vrai Rose ? » Lança-t-elle un peu plus fort à l'attention du rideau délavé.

« L'idée que tu dragues mon frère me plait assez. Il a tendance à être trop sérieux. Une fille comme toi ne peut lui être que bénéfique. »

Je haussai les sourcils, étonnée du discours tenu par Rosalie. Je fus alors heureuse de n'avoir ni frère ni sœur susceptible de me balancer dans les griffes d'une Alice au masculin.

« J'ai tâté le terrain discrètement. » Continua Rose. « Il t'apprécies. _'C'est une fille marante et pleine de fraicheur. Elle me fait marrer même si elle ne connait absolument rien à la révolution française.'_ » Imita-t-elle avant d'éclater de rire.

D'un geste brusque, elle dégagea le rideau et prit une position de femme fatale.

« Happy birthday mister President … » Chanta-t-elle en se penchant vers nous.

« Excellent ! » M'écriai-je.

« Il te faut une perruque par contre, tu as les cheveux trop longs et je suppose qu'il n'est pas question de les couper. »

« Tu supposes bien miss Cullen. Trouvez m'en une pendant que je remets mes vêtements. » Dit-elle en refermant le rideau sur elle.

Alice et moi repartîmes donc en direction du rayon des accessoires. Il nous fallait trouver la perruque blonde qui assurerait le bon look à Rosalie.

« Alors tu te résignes à porter mon costume ? » Demanda Alice, retenant un sourire réjouis.

« Et bien oui … Mais rien d'extravagant hein ?! » La coupai-je alors qu'elle sautait déjà partout.

« Tu as promis maintenant laisse-moi faire. »

Elle attrapa plusieurs objets et accessoires en plus de la perruque de Rose. Pour les costumes, d'après Alice. J'essayais de deviner ce qui concernait le miens mais c'était difficile. Après tout, elle en avait quatre à finir.

Après le passage à la caisse, nous sortîmes du magasin et commençâmes à rentrer chez nous. La route était la même, Alice et Rosalie habitant à trois pâtés de maisons de chez moi.

La conversation tournait principalement entre Alice et moi. J'essayais de la raisonner en lui disant que je voulais payer le matériel dont elle aurait besoin pour mon costume mais celle-ci insistait en disant que c'était n'importe quoi.

Je renonçai une fois arrivée devant chez moi, les saluais et leur donnais rendez-vous le lendemain après-midi avant de rentrer.

Je passais l'entrée et rejoignis le salon d'où montaient des bruits de conversation. Ma mère était au téléphone, sa veste sur le dos. Elle se tourna vers moi et m'adressa un sourire éclatant avant de m'envoyer un baiser du bout des lèvres. Je lui souris en retour et me laissai tomber sur le canapé.

« Bonsoir mon ange, tu as trouvé ton costume ? » Me demanda-t-elle une fois le téléphone raccroché.

« Non je laisse le soin à Alice de me le faire. Tu vas quelque part ? » M'enquis-je en désignant sa veste.

« Phil et moi allons au cinéma tu veux venir ? »

Passer une soirée avec ma mère et son adorable petit mari n'était pas ce que je qualifiais de soirée idéale. Je me trouvai une rapide excuse.

« Non je suis crevée à cause de l'entrainement. Je vais avaler un morceau et monter au lit. En plus il faut que je me lève demain matin pour faire mes devoirs avant l'arrivée des filles. »

« L'arrivée des filles ? » S'étonna ma mère dans un froncement de sourcils.

« Rappelles-toi que Bella a invité des amies pour bricoler sur sa voiture. » Lança Phil en apparaissant au bas des escaliers.

« Ah oui. » Se résigna ma mère. « Bon et bien dors bien chérie. Et téléphone s'il y a le moindre problème. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas maman. Passez une bonne soirée ! » Lançai-je alors qu'ils disparaissaient tous deux derrière la porte d'entrée.

J'avais une soirée pour moi. Au moins trois heures avant qu'ils ne rentrent, et d'ici là je serai surement couchée.

Je me fis réchauffer une part des reste de pizza, l'engloutis devant le match de base-ball opposant les Diamondbacks aux Dodgers et montais dans ma chambre après la victoire de Phœnix. J'allumai la musique en fond sonore et me mis en pyjama avant de me jeter sur mon lit et de commencer mes devoirs. La fatigue l'emportant, j'éteignis la lumière et m'endormis, une demi-heure environ avant le retour de Renée et Phil.

Le samedi matin, c'est la lumière du soleil traversant ma fenêtre qui me réveilla. Ma joue était chaude et légèrement rougie quand je passai devant le miroir de la salle de bain pour entrer dans la douche.

Au bout de quelques minutes, j'étais lavée, habillée et prête à prendre un encas avant de finir mes devoirs.

Je descendis et attrapai mes habituelles barres de céréales et une petite bouteille de jus d'orange avant d'aller m'enfermer dans mon sanctuaire.

Phil regardait la retransmission du match de la veille et je le taquinai en lui donnant le nom du vainqueur. Lorsque je refermai ma porte, il râlait toujours après _'cette fichue gamine qui ne peut pas tenir sa langue.'_

La matinée défila sans que je m'en rende vraiment compte. Lorsque ma mère rentra de ses courses, elle m'appela pour le repas.

« A quelle heure arrivent tes amies ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

« Rosalie m'a dit quatorze heures. »

« J'ai hâte de voir ça tiens ! Une fille qui fait de la mécanique. » Plaisanta Phil.

« Tu dis ça parce que tu n'y connais rien toi-même. » Le chambra ma mère, m'évitant ainsi de répliquer.

Grâce à l'habitude, j'avais réussi à passer le repas sans afficher de grimace face aux plats de Renée. Phil arborait une drôle d'expression et je le vis déglutir péniblement. Je retins un sourire pour ne pas vexer ma mère.

« Quand nous referas-tu tes délicieuses lasagnes Bella ? » Me demanda-t-il avec un regard suppliant.

« J'en avais envie aussi alors j'ai acheté ce qu'il fallait ce matin. Tu les feras quand tu auras un peu de temps. » S'enthousiasma ma mère.

Phil et moi venions de gagner le droit de manger un repas normal dans les jours prochains. Ma mère ne savait pas cuisiner mais était convaincue du contraire. Phil s'arrangeait le plus souvent pour l'emmener au restaurant et éviter ainsi la torture.

Je jetai un œil à ma montre et Phil m'imita.

« Je vais t'aider à dégager un peu ta voiture avant que ce ne soit l'heure du match. »

J'acquiesçai et nous prîmes la direction du garage, laissant ma mère s'afférer à la vaisselle.

J'ouvris en grand la porte du garage, laissant la lumière s'infiltrer dans la pièce habituellement sombre. Phil s'installa au volant et desserra le frein à main avant de sortir de ma mustang et de commencer à la pousser de quelques mètres. J'accompagnai le mouvement de l'autre côté du véhicule.

« Ca devrait aller. » Lança Phil avant de se pencher pour remettre le frein à main.

Rosalie aurait la place de bricoler sans se cogner à la machine à laver.

Il me laissa ensuite, retournant dans la cuisine, alors qu'une voiture se stoppait devant la maison. Alice émergea du siège arrière en même temps que Rosalie.

La blonde se dirigea vers le coffre qu'elle ouvrit. Elle en extirpa deux caisses alors que je m'avançais vers Alice pour la saluer. Celle-ci avait un sac énorme dans les mains.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? » Lui demandai-je.

« Musique et crème glacée, comme promis. J'espère que tu as un congélateur. »

Je rigolai en lui indiquant le fond du garage avant d'aller donner un coup de main à Rose.

« J'ai trouvé près de la moitié de ma liste à la casse. Ça va bien réduire tes frais ! » S'exclama-t-elle. « Je rentrerai avec Emmett maman. Merci de nous avoir déposées. » Dit-elle à l'intention du conducteur.

Elle récupéra ensuite une caisse et je me chargeai de l'autre avant d'avancer avec elle vers ma voiture.

« Elle est encore plus belle dans la lumière de l'astre du jour. » Soupira-t-elle.

« Tu deviens poète. » Se moqua Alice. « Mais c'est vrai qu'elle a de l'allure. »

Cette dernière enfournait déjà un CD dans le lecteur que j'avais disposé là. Lorsque **Grease Lightnin'** démarra, j'éclatai de rire et la priai de changer.

Rosalie était déjà au travail, le capot relevé, ses cheveux remontés en un chignon sommaire, les bras enfoncés jusqu'aux coudes dans la mécanique de l'engin.

« Je ne voudrais pas te déranger Rosalie mais si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit rappelles-toi que je suis là. » Lui dis-je au bout de cinq minutes.

Elle était complètement absorbée par ce que faisaient ses mains et j'avais cru qu'elle m'avait oublié.

« T'occupes. » Grogna-t-elle du fond de son trou.

Je me tournai alors vers Alice qui dansait au rythme de la musique. Elle avait lancé une de ses compiles où tous les styles étaient mélangés. Elle remuait actuellement sur **Daddy Cool** de Boney M, s'exposant sans honte aux regards de mes voisins et des passants.

« Il faudrait qu'on se fasse une soirée karaoké. Ça fait des lustres que … » Commença-t-elle.

Elle fut coupé par son entrain, **Last night **la poussant à danser un madison dans mon allée de jardin.

« Allez Bella viens danser. Je suis sure que tu connais le madison. Tout le monde sait danser ça. »

Elle revint monter le son et m'entraina par la main.

Mon pot de crème glacée dans une main, ma cuillère dans l'autre, je suivis le mouvement pour lui faire plaisir.

« La vieille Dixon va encore en faire toute une histoire. » Rigolai-je en désignant ma voisine revêche d'un coup de menton.

Alice haussa les épaules et décida d'énerver encore plus ma voisine en chantant à tue-tête. Je ne pouvais me retenir de rire, dansant tout en enfournant des cuillères de Cookies & cream dans ma bouche.

Me retournant, je m'aperçus qu'une troisième personne s'était jointe à nous.

Jasper à côté d'Alice , son sac sur le dos, accompagnait nos pas alors que la chanson se terminait.

« C'est comme ça que tu révises ton histoire ? » Demanda-t-il à mon amie en guise de bonjour.

« Je t'attendais. » Sourit-elle fièrement.

Je lui proposai une glace ou quelque chose à boire alors qu'il tournait autour de ma voiture.

« Jolie caisse. » Me félicita Jasper, quand je lui tendis un pot et une cuillère, avant de se tourner vers son élève. « J'espère que tu vas être sérieuse. Benjamin Dobkins m'a complètement séché. Je me demande si c'est bien la peine que je continue à essayer de lui faire entrer quelque chose dans la tête. »

« C'est ainsi que tu parles de tes élèves une fois qu'ils sont loin ? Félicitations monsieur le tuteur. J'aimerai bien savoir ce que tu diras de moi à ton prochain cours. » Gronda Alice.

« Surement que tu danses bien le madison et que tu as enfin retenu les noms des acteurs principaux de la Révolution française. Mais ça c'est uniquement si tu te décides à baisser le son et à sortir tes cahiers. »

« Juste une heure. » Rappela-t-elle avant d'obéir.

Les laissant à Rousseau et Danton, je m'approchai de Rosalie et lui proposai encore une fois mon aide.

« Vraiment Bella. Je m'éclate sur ta caisse alors arrêtes de culpabiliser ou je sais pas trop quoi. » Me lança-t-elle.

Selon moi, c'était une manière soft de me dire _'Bella, bouge de là tu m'emm**de plus qu'autre chose.'_ Je m'écartai donc en direction de la pile de disques ramenés par Alice et regardai les titres qui composaient ses dizaines de compilations.

Finalement, je me tournai vers la voiture, faisant semblant de regarder le travail de Rosalie. J'étudiais en fait les échanges entre Jasper et Alice.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » Souffla Rose.

Je lui jetai un coup d'œil incrédule. Elle me demandait mon avis sur de la mécanique ? Je me repris lorsque je vis que son regard partait dans la même direction que le mien. Je me penchai sur la voiture.

« Ca a l'air de coller. Mais ton frère est timide, je ne sais pas si l'exubérance d'Alice serra suffisante pour créer le rapprochement. » Murmurai-je.

Comme si elle avait entendu qu'on parlait d'elle, ladite exubérance d'Alice se manifesta et décida de m'attirer avec elle sur **Wannabe** des Spice girls. Elle raclait décidément les fonds de tiroir avec sa musique.

J'éclatai de rire en voyant Rosalie chanter, sa clé à molette en guise de micro. Alice l'imitait avec sa cuillère.

'_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,_

_Make it last forever friendship never ends,_

_If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,_

_Taking is too easy, but thats the way it is.'_

Je fus surprise de voir que je n'avais pas oublié les paroles alors que la chanson avait bien dix ans. Jasper éclata de rire quand je commençai à me ridiculiser en refaisant la chorégraphie.

« I _Really really wanna zigazig ha _too. » Lança une voix dans notre dos.

Je me tournai et devins cramoisie.

« Tu aurais pu nous prévenir Jasper. » Le gronda Rosalie avant d'aller embrasser Emmett.

« J'étais trop occupé à vous filmer avec mon téléphone portable. » Pouffa celui-ci.

Je grognai en enfonçant mon visage dans mes mains. Non seulement je m'étais ridiculisée devant eux trois, mais aussi devant mon voisin d'en face qui lavait sa voiture, Emmett et Edward qui venaient d'arriver et Jasper avait filmé la scène.

« Que ça ne sorte pas d'ici. » Le menaçai-je.

« Moi je veux la voir du début ! » S'enthousiasma Edward, suivit par son cousin.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là au juste ? » Eut la bonne idée de demander Alice.

« Eddy s'est fait livrer sa voiture et il a voulu crâner et moi je voulais voir ma Rose alors on a décidé de débarquer. Une excellente idée si tu veux mon avis, Lili. »

Mais Alice ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Elle avait couru dehors à la mention de la nouvelle voiture de son frère. Nous la suivîmes tous, Edward avec un petit sourire arrogant sur le visage.

« C'est la même ! » Souffla Alice, visiblement déçue.

« Ce n'est pas du tout la même Alice c'est le dernier modèle ! Une Volvo S60R* » S'horrifia son frère.

De toute évidence, elle était aussi douée que moi en ce qui concernait les voitures.

« C'est une déesse. Regarde moi ces lignes … » Souffla-t-il émerveillé en passant sa main à quelques centimètres de la carrosserie.

« La voiture de Bella est une déesse, la tienne est … plus un ange. » Contra Rosalie.

Il fronça les sourcils en relevant la tête pour regarder mon véhicule et eut un regard sceptique. Je pouvais le comprendre. Les pneus étaient presque à plat, elle était pleine de poussière, un des feux arrières était cassé …

« Ce sont deux déesses, chacune dans leur genre. » Trancha Jasper.

« Crème glacée ? Bière ? » Proposai-je aux nouveaux arrivants.

« Envoie une tournée de bières, Bella. » Répondit Alice. « On a assez bossé Jasper. Allez s'il te plait… » Supplia-t-elle avec une petite moue.

Le tuteur grogna son accord en lui disant de ne pas venir se plaindre à sa prochaine mauvaise note. Ils rangèrent leurs affaires pendant qu'Emmett était penché par-dessus l'épaule de Rosalie histoire d'admirer la mécanique**. Je me dirigeais donc vers la porte qui menait à la cuisine.

« T'as besoin d'un coup de main ? » Demanda Edward depuis l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Je sortis six bouteilles et les posai sur le plan de travail.

« Si tu veux. » Répondis-je poliment.

Je m'en sortais de mieux en mieux selon moi. J'arrivais à retenir mes soupirs d'agacement et à avoir des échanges respectueux avec lui.

« Où a-t-il encore fichu se foutu décapsuleur ? » Grognai-je avant de me diriger vers le salon.

Edward m'y suivit. Phil était affalé sur le canapé devant un match de baseball - encore un - et sirotait une bière.

Je m'approchai à pas vifs et attrapai l'objet de ma convoitise d'un mouvement brusque.

« Je te réexplique le principe. Tu sors la bouteille du réfrigérateur, tu retires le bouchon DANS la cuisine, tu jettes le bouchon et tu ranges le décapsuleur avant d'aller boire ta bière où ça te chante. Okay ? »

« C'est une Gretsch Blackhawk Fusion ? » Demanda une voix qui nous fit retourner, Phil et moi.

« Yep ! » Confirma mon beau-père en se levant. « Tu joues ? »

Il me lança un regard interrogatif. Logiquement, seules deux filles devaient passer l'après-midi avec moi dans notre garage, et il trouvait un garçon dans notre salon. Je lui accordais que c'était pour le moins étrange, mais je n'y étais pour rien.

« Sur une Renown Maple Rock. » Expliqua-t-il. « Je peux ? »

« Je t'en prie. »

Edward se saisie des baguettes et s'installa avant de débuter au quart de tour l'intro de **I want Candy. **

« Un batteur alors ? » Lança Phil avec un regard plus que suggestif dans ma direction.

« Plutôt pianiste mais je joue un peu de batterie et de guitare. » Corrigea mon camarade en se relevant.

« Du piano ! Bella joue du piano elle aussi. » S'exclama Phil comme si cette information était merveilleuse.

« Vraiment ? »

« Non. » Tranchai-je. « Je jouais du piano. » Dis-je en insistant sur l'emploi du passé.

« Elle s'est mis dans la tête qu'elle ne voulait plus jouer. On a essayé de la convaincre mais elle est têtue. Sa mère a fini par se plier à sa décision. »

« C'est comme le vélo, ça ne s'oublie pas. » Me sourit Edward. « Je suis sur que tu pourrais vite reprendre si tu le voulais. »

« Peut-être mais je ne le veux pas. » Coupai-je. « Les bières vont se réchauffer. » Dis-je en retournant à la cuisine.

Je fuyais à la fois Phil et le piano. L'un pour ne pas qu'il me mette mal à l'aise en me demandant de lui présenter Edward, l'autre … car je ne voulais plus en entendre parler.

« Ton père est sympa. »

« Phil n'est pas mon père. C'est le mari de ma mère. » Répondis-je en me dirigeant vers les bières.

« Oh. Tes parents sont divorcés ? »

« Ils l'étaient. Mon père est mort.»

« Désolé. » Souffla-t-il.

« Pas grave. Ça fait plus de quatre ans, je m'y suis faite. » Le rassurai-je.

Ignorant mon 'invité', je me saisis d'une bouteille et l'ouvris d'un simple geste du poignet avant de la reposer sur le plan de travail après l'avoir fait tourner d'un autre mouvement. En moins de trente secondes, les six bouteilles avaient subit le même traitement.

« Où as-tu appris à faire ça ? » Demanda Edward incrédule, saisissant une occasion de changer de sujet. Manque de chance, ce n'était pas la bonne occasion.

« Charlie m'a apprit. »

« Charlie ? »

« Mon père. » Lui appris-je en me saisissant des bouteilles.

Trois bières dans chaque main, coincées entre mes doigts, je retournais au garage.

« J'ouvrais les bières et lui les buvait. » Rigolai-je en distribuant les boissons comme me l'avait appris Dakota.

J'avais pour habitude, lorsque je vivais à Forks, de regarder les évènements sportifs avec mon père et ses amis. Étant une fille, et une gamine de surcroit, il avait été décidé que je ne m'intéressais pas vraiment aux matchs et j'avais été reléguée à l'ouverture et au service des bières. Dakota, c'est ainsi que tout le monde l'appelait, tenait un bar et m'avait apprit quelques trucs du métier pour impressionner la galerie. C'était resté.

« Tu t'es cru dans Coyote Ugly ? » Me demanda Emmett en rigolant.

« Le jour où tu me verras danser et chanter sur un bar, c'est que je serai ivre morte. Autant dire que ce n'est pas près d'arriver. »

« Pourtant du cartonnais en Ginger Spice. » Se moqua-t-il, faisant s'étrangler Edward et Jasper dans leur bières.

« C'est ça, étouffez-vous qu'on ait la paix. » Grognai-je.

L'ambiance agréable fut maintenue, en grande partie grâce à Alice qui continuait à chanter, et parfois à danser, sur des musiques plus ridicules les unes que les autres.

Elle s'égosillait sur **Only you **quand ma mère entra dans le garage. Elle se stoppa en nous dévisageant tous les uns après les autres avant que son regard se pose sur moi.

« Je dois devenir stupide. Quand tu as dis _'j'ai deux copines qui passent l'après-midi à la maison' _j'ai cru comprendre que deux copines à toi passaient l'après-midi à la maison. Si je sais toujours compter, vous êtes six et tes copines ont de la barbe. » Lança Renée.

Bravo maman ! Dans le genre je met tout le monde mal à l'aise tu fais fort. C'est pas le genre de chose qu'il faut dire devant des gens qu'on a … okay, des gens qui se sont invités.

« Euh ouai … c'est un concours de circonstances mais c'est pas comme si ça te dérangeait. »

« Non du tout. » Confirma ma mère, mettant les autres un peu plus à l'aise. « Alors ? Qui est qui ? »

« Donc Rosalie Hale - la blonde leva une main pleine de cambouis - Jasper, son frère, qui est tuteur avec moi, Alice Cullen, que Jasper est venu faire réviser, son frère Edward qui est dans l'équipe de Volley avec moi et Emmett, leur cousin. » Dis-je en les désignant les uns après les autres.

« Emmett Cullen ! J'espère que tu es moins dissipé qu'autrefois. » Lança Renée en fronçant les sourcils.

Mon regard passa de ma génitrice au colosse à plusieurs reprises avant qu'Emmett n'éclaire ma lanterne.

« Mme Meyer***. » Bégaya-t-il.

Ma mère avait donc était son institutrice à l'école élémentaire ! J'éclatai de rire en imaginant un petit Emmett poursuivit par ma mère dans une cour de récréation.

« Ma mère est institutrice. » Expliquai-je simplement et ils comprirent tous. « Un problème maman ? » Demandai-je ensuite en me retournant vers elle.

« J'étais juste venue sortir la lessive pour l'étendre. Ne vous occupez pas de moi. » Sourit-elle.

La lessive ? Oh mon Dieu ! La lessive que j'avais lancée ce matin ? Avec mon vieux pyjama et mes sous-vêtements ?

« Non ! Laisse je m'en occuperai plus tard ne t'en fait pas ! » M'écriai-je en me précipitant pour l'arrêter. « Tu ne voulais pas aller avec Phil à son entrainement ? »

« Oui je suppose que je pourrais l'y accompagner et vous laisser tranquilles. » Dit-elle dans un haussement d'épaules.

Bénies soient ma mère et sa faible résistance aux arguments convaincants.

« Bon et bien à une prochaine fois. Et ne mange pas mes réserves de colle cette fois Emmett. » Ajouta-t-elle en refermant la porte sur elle.

Pfiou je l'avais échappé belle. Le spectacle de mes petites culottes flottant sur l'étendoir du garage était un show très privé qui n'acceptait d'autres visiteurs que ma mère et moi. Et Phil à la limite mais il s'arrangeait par lui-même pour ne pas avoir à y assister.

« Tu veux que je t'aide avec le linge ? » Me demanda Alice un peu plus tard.

Les garçons étaient penchés sur la voiture d'Edward, l'examinant minutieusement, et Rosalie était de nouveau plongée sous le capot de ma Mustang.

« Ça ira Alice. Je préfèrerais que mes sous-vêtements ne soient pas à la vue de tout le monde. » Dis-je dans un sourire crispé.

« Oh ! » Souffla-t-elle. « Aurais-tu des petites dentelles affriolantes à nous cacher ? » Plaisanta-t-elle plus fort avant que je la fasse taire d'une main sur sa bouche.

« Montre les tiennes à qui ça te chante mais laisse les miennes en paix. »

« Elles existent donc ? » Demanda-t-elle dans un haussement de sourcil suggestif.

« Dans l'hypothétique cas où elles existeraient en effet, sache que je ne te le dirais pas. Fin de la discussion. » Conclu-je alors que les garçons revenaient vers le garage. « Alors ces costumes pour le bal d'Halloween ? » Demandai-je plus fort pour changer de sujet.

« Je suis okay avec celui qu'Alice m'a confectionné. » Sourit Emmett.

« Le mien est complet. » Ajouta Rosalie, sa voix raisonnant au milieu des pièces de métal.

« J'ai fini d'arranger le tiens Jasper, tu pourras le récupérer, et le mien est terminé ! Celui de Bella me donne un peu de fil à retordre alors je vais terminer celui d'Edward avant de m'y remettre mais ne t'en fait pas, tu l'auras pour la soirée. » Me rassura Alice.

« Si ça te pose problèmes arrête et j'irai en chercher un au magasin. Je ne veux vraiment pas te … »

« Surtout pas Lili ! J'ai vraiment hâte de la voir là dedans. » S'exclama Rose en sortant sa tête pleine de traces d'huile.

« Rosalie sait ce que tu fais alors que tu refuses de me le dire ?! » M'exclamai-je outrée.

« C'est pour l'effet de surprise. Mais Rose est d'accord pour dire que tu seras superbe alors arrête de t'inquiéter. » Trancha mon amie avant de regarder sa montre. « On devrait rentrer les garçons ou Esmé va piquer une crise. Elle a bien précisé que nous ne devions pas être en retard. »

Ils acquiescèrent et Edward proposa aux Hale de les reconduire. Je dus promettre à Rosalie qu'elle pourrait revenir le lendemain après-midi pour qu'elle daigne accepter de rentrer.

Alice récupéra ses disques et les garçons repoussèrent mon cabriolet à l'intérieur du garage pour que je puisse refermer la porte.

Je les saluai et me retrouvai seule dans le silence. Dieu que c'était agréable après avoir passé quatre longues heures avec Alice qui vous chante atrocement fort dans les oreilles.

Phil et Renée n'étant pas à la maison, je me barricadais en verrouillant les portes avant d'aller étendre ma lessive. J'avais eu raison d'attendre. Si ma mère l'avait fait plus tôt, j'en serai tombée morte de honte.

Ayant un peu de temps devant moi avant le retour de l'autorité parentale et de sa moitié, je me mis au fourneaux, préparant les lasagnes tant aimées de Phil. Il méritait un peu de réconfort après son entrainement …

____________________

Ce n'est pas le réconfort que méritait ce traitre, c'était la chaise électrique !!!

A peine avait-il été installé et servis que Phil m'avait questionné sur Edward. Ma mère s'était joint à la conversation en rajoutant une couche.

Oui il était musicien - le coup de la batterie avait plu à Phil - oui il aurait pu m'aider à reprendre le piano - si je l'avais voulu, or je ne le voulais pas - et oui il était avec moi dans l'équipe de Volley.

Cette information lâchée par ma mère avait lancé Phil sur une piste pleine de sous-entendus. Ne supportant plus d'entendre parler de douches communes et de la taille de nos shorts de Volley, j'avais décidé de monter dans ma chambre.

Reparler du piano et de Charlie au cours de la journée m'avait touchée plus que je ne le laissais paraître. Mon père me manquait. J'avais beau eus dire à Edward que je m'étais faite à l'idée, ça n'était pas le cas. J'avais vécu plus de douze ans avec Charlie, dont dix ans en tête à tête après le départ de ma mère, et il était mon meilleur ami en plus d'être mon père. Je passais tout mon temps avec lui et n'avais accepté d'apprendre le piano que parce que ma grand-mère Swan en jouait et que cela réjouissait mon père de me voir suivre son exemple. A mon arrivée à Phœnix, j'avais exigé que le piano soit laissé au fin fond du garage et que personne ne m'en parle plus jamais. Je m'étais ensuite plongée dans une autre activité pour occuper le temps que je ne passais plus avec mon père.

Le Volley était donc rentré dans ma vie, mais ce n'était pas suffisant alors j'avais rejoins le journal du collège. Arrivée au lycée, j'avais ajouté à ma liste le poste de tutrice et après une année, une fois adaptée à l'établissement, j'avais été candidate au poste de présidente du conseil des élèves.

Les élèves du lycée étaient des connaissances, pas des amis. Certaines personnes ressortaient pourtant du lot comme Angela, Jasper ou les membres de mon équipe. Du moins jusqu'à la semaine dernière. Beaucoup de choses avaient changé en l'espace de six jours.

J'avais attrapé le programme télé et avais allumé le petit poste qui se trouvait dans ma chambre. Un bon gros film romantique pitoyable était programmé ce soir. J'avais eu le temps de prendre ma douche et de me mettre au lit avant qu'il ne commence.

Je m'étais installée sous mon drap et avais serré un oreiller contre moi, laissant les larmes monter. Le film était mon excuse si jamais ma mère avait décidé de s'aventurer jusqu'à ma chambre.

Épuisée par mes larmes, j'étais vite tombée endormie.

* * *

_*** Je ne pouvais évidemment pas changer le modèle de voiture d'Edward. La Volvo argent reste la Volvo argent.**_

_**** Vous pouvez le voir comme vous voulez. En l'écrivant je pensais à la mécanique de la voiture mais à la relecture j'ai capté le double sens ^_^.**_

_*****Petit clin d'œil. Le nom de Renée est Dwyer depuis qu'elle a épousé Phil mais je n'ai rien trouvé sur son nom de jeune fille. Il fallait qu'Emmett ne fasse pas le lien entre elle et Bella donc j'ai décidé qu'elle avait reprit son nom de jeune fille après son divorce avec Charlie.**_

_**Voilà, voilà, on ne perd pas la main et on appuye sur le bouton vert pour me laisser son avis et ses critiques (s'il vous plait) ! Merci de m'avoir lue et à la semaine prochaine !  
**_


	4. Confidences pour confidences

_**Hihihi encore plein de reviews qui font super plaisir !!!Dieu que ça motive ! Merci aussi à ceux qui m'ajoutent dans leurs favoris ou demande des alertes. **_

_**Beaucoup d'entre vous trouvent la relation entre Edward et Bella assez bizarre et tendue, et bien ça change dans ce chapitre, j'espère que ça vous plaira !**_

_**Et maintenant les RAR pour les personnes à qui je ne peux pas répondre particulièrement.**_

**lza :** Contente que ça te plaise, merci pour les encouragements. Et non, la volvo d'Edward est bien une S60R. J'ai fais mes recherches. la C30 est la voiture choisie pour le film. A moins que j'ai été trompée.

**Miya :** Ahaha, et bine comme je l'ai dis, les relations entre nos deux amoureux (qui ne le sont pas encore) vont évoluer dans ce chapitre. Alice reste Alice, toujours extravertie et à fond dans son tripe, honte de rien (un peu moi lol). Je sais que certains traits de caractères diffèrent mais je n'ai jamais dis qu'ils seraient exactement les mêmes que dans la version originale. Disons qu'Edward ne se vante pas spécialement, il est juste à fond amoureux de sa voiture lol. J'espère que ça continuera à te plaire. Merci pour ta review.

**nini** : Contente que ça t'aies fait rire. Séance karaoké ou presque (il y en aura une vrai dans un des prochains chapitres). Merci beaucoup pour ta review.

**Wanted :** L'idée de tous les personnages humains ne vient pas de moi. Après avoir lu plusieurs FF où c'était le cas, j'ai décidé de me lancer. Contente que ça te plaise et merci de ta review !

**mag :** Oui Alice est merveilleuse ! Je l'aime beaucoup elle me fait rire (elle et Emmett). J'espère que le bal costumé sera à la hauteur de tes espérances (pas avant le chapitre 6). merci pour ta review, en espérant que ça continuera à te plaire pour que tu m'en laisse d'autres.

**charline :** Bien contente que ça te plaise. les musiques d'Alice ... c'est ce que j'ai l'habitude d'écouter et je dois dire qu'en général je me tape le même genre de délire que notre amie l'extralucide. J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas !

**Angie :** Et beh ! Si ça te coupe la chique à ce point là ... je suis fière lol. Merci d'avoir laissé une review, j'espère que ça continuera d'être à ton goût !

**Hélène :** merci, merci, merci ! Ça fait toujours hyper plaisir de voir que son travail est apprécié, d'autant plus quand on le fait pour le plaisir et que le plaisir est partagé ! J'espère que la suite te plaira encore !

* * *

Dimanche matin. Pas un bruit dans _West Granada Road._

Je sors de mon lit, enfile mon survêtement et mes baskets avant de descendre. Une gorgée de jus de fruit et me voilà partie direction _Encanto Park Lake_.

J'aime courir le dimanche matin, encore plus que les soirs de semaine. On ne croise personne dans le parc à cette heure si, la chaleur n'est pas trop attaquante et le soleil danse à la surface du lac.

En cinq minutes à peine j'ai rejoins le parc et je commence mes tours. Cette fois je n'ai pas oublié mon baladeur et je fais défiler les musiques entrainantes afin de garder un bon rythme.

Ayant achevé mes quatre tours, je marchais en direction du snack quand une main se posa sur mon épaule. Je me retournai et ôtai mes écouteurs.

« Hey on court ? » Saluai-je.

« Rectification, je courais mais là je suis sur les genoux, trois tours me suffiront. » Me répondit Edward essoufflé.

« Trois seulement ? » Dis-je avec un sourire en m'appuyant sur le comptoir du snack.

« Comme d'habitude Bella ? » Me demanda le serveur.

« Mets-en deux. » Répondis-je avant de me retourner vers mon coéquipier. « Tu cours souvent ici ? »

« J'ai essayé plusieurs endroits depuis que je suis arrivé et je suis venu ici hier matin. J'ai bien aimé alors je suis revenu. » Déclara-t-il péniblement.

« Trois tours t'ont vraiment fatigués ? » M'étonnai-je.

S'il n'avait pas plus d'endurance que ça, il ne tiendrait pas un match entier.

« On a fêté l'anniversaire de mon oncle hier soir et je n'ai eu que très peu d'heures de sommeil. Il y a trop de monde le dimanche après-midi dans les parcs. J'étais persuadé de ne trouver personne en venant aussi tôt. »

« Et j'ai gâché tes plans. Zut ! » Plaisantai-je en payant les deux boissons avant de me diriger avec vers les tables. « Cocktail revitalisant. Tu en as tellement besoin que je te l'offres. »

« Merci. » Sourit-il en récupérant son verre. « Qu'y a-t-il dedans ? »

« Secret de la maison. Tu as des allergies précises ? »

« Le beurre de cacahuètes. »

Je le regardai, incrédule.

« Si je te jures. Ça me fait gonfler. » Se défendit-il. « Et, oui, je suis un vrai américain même si je n'en mange pas. »

« Je ne peux pas te blâmer, je ne supporte pas le coca cola. En tous cas-tu peux boire. Ça ne te fera rien de mal. » Rétorquai-je en montrant le verre. « Enfin je pense. »

Aspirant avec ma paille, je le vis sortir son téléphone portable et me le montrer.

« Si je m'écroule au sol appelle Carlisle, il viendra avec ses piqures magiques. »

« Quel courage ! Ce n'est qu'un jus de fruit Cullen tu ne vas pas en mourir. » Rigolai-je.

« On ne sait jamais. » Répondit-il sur le même ton avant de se lancer.

« Verdict ? Dois-je contacter les pompes funèbres ? »

« C'est bon. Sucré, rafraichissant, pétillant mais léger. Comment tu appelles ça ? »

« Greg l'a nommé le … cocktail revitalisant. Original n'est-ce pas ? »

Nous nous engageâmes sur la 15th avenue en marchant.

« Et toi ? » Me demanda-t-il après un moment.

« Quoi moi ? »

« Tu cours souvent ici ? »

« Tous les soirs après les cours quand nous n'avons pas entrainement. Et le dimanche matin. »

Un nouveau silence s'installa.

« Je voulais te dire … je suis désolé pour hier après-midi. J'ignorais que ton père … Enfin j'ai voulu m'excuser mais je ne savais pas si tu voulais en reparler devant les autres .. »

« Ça n'est pas un secret d'état. » Le rassurai-je. « Ne t'inquiètes pas, je te l'ai dis, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Et puis c'est ainsi. Je ne vais pas arrêter de parler de mon père juste parce qu'il est décédé. » Dis-je dans un haussement d'épaules.

« Comment est-ce arrivé ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret bien sur. » Se rattrapa-t-il.

« Un accident de randonnée. » Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête. « Mon père était un vrai homme d'extérieur. Il passait son temps en randonnée ou à la pèche quand il n'était pas au travail. J'allais avec lui la plupart du temps. J'étais un peu son meilleur pote. » Rigolai-je.

« Tu aimes la pèche ? » S'étonna-t-il.

« Pas vraiment, non. La pèche était ma croix mais je l'accompagnais quand même une fois par mois. »

« Ça doit être d'autant plus dur pour toi si tu étais aussi proche de lui. » Remarqua Edward en guettant une réaction de ma part.

« C'est vrai. Je passais vraiment tout mon temps avec lui, je n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis de mon âge là-bas. Quand j'ai dû quitter Forks - c'est à quelques bornes de Seattle - pour venir à Phœnix … ça a vraiment été dur. Ma mère sortait déjà avec Phil et je me suis sentie seule. L'avantage c'est que le changement a été radical. J'ai forcé un peu le processus en changeant mes habitudes. »

« Comme arrêter le piano ? »

« Tu as deviné … Ma grand-mère jouait du piano et je l'ai appris pour faire plaisir à Charlie. Après ça m'a plu et j'ai continué à en jouer. Mais plus aujourd'hui. C'est trop dur … »

« C'est dommage. Si tu changes d'avis un jour je pourrais te donner un coup de main pour te remettre dans le bain. »

« Merci. » Soufflai-je. « Et toi ? »

« Hum ? »

« Alice … enfin non … laisse tomber. » Marmottai-je.

J'avais voulu lui parler du fait que Carlisle était le père adoptif d'Alice et en apprendre un peu plus, mais j'avais peur qu'il trouve cela déplacé.

« Non vas-y, demande toujours. » M'encouragea-t-il.

« Alice m'a dit que … qu'elle avait été adoptée. Toi aussi ou … ? » Hésitai-je.

« Ah … Ouai. Carlisle et Esmé, nos parents, ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfants et ils ont décidé d'adopter. » J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête. « Au départ, Esmé voulait un bébé. Elle avait besoin de pouponner, mais elle a eu le coup de foudre. C'est assez présomptueux. » Rigola-t-il.

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« Ils attendaient dans un couloir qu'on les amène à la pouponnière de l'orphelinat et Alice et moi sommes passés à ce moment là. »

« Alice est vraiment ta sœur ? » Le coupai-je.

« Non. On se connait depuis tout petits. C'était ma meilleure amie et on ne se quittait pas. On avait quatre ans à cette époque là et on leur a tapé dans l'œil. Esmé s'est approchée de nous et comme elle avait un sourire avenant on ne s'est pas méfiés. On aurait peut-être du … » Plaisanta-t-il.

Je lui lançai un regard interrogatif et il rigola.

« Esmé est comme toutes les mères, elle gronde quand on fait des bêtises. Et on a eu notre lot de bêtises crois-moi, surtout avec Emmett. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils se sont tout de suite renseignés à notre sujet et six mois plus tard, Alice et moi étions frères et sœur. »

« Ça a dû être sympa. Au moins vous n'étiez pas séparés. » Il acquiesça. « Et … tes vrai parents ? » Demandai-je, hésitante. « Ne te force pas à répondre si tu n'en as pas envie. » Précisai-je rapidement.

« La mère d'Alice a été abandonnée par son mari et est morte en couche, Lili a toujours était à l'orphelinat. Moi … mes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture, j'étais avec ma nourrice quand c'est arrivé, j'avais deux ans. N'ayant pas de famille proche ni l'un ni l'autre, on s'est retrouvés candidats à l'adoption. »

Voyant que le sujet ne le réjouissait pas des masses, ce que je comprenais largement, je m'arrêtai de poser des questions aussi indiscrètes.

« Alors en quoi tu te déguises ? » M'enquis-je pour changer de sujet.

Il s'arrêta près d'une poubelle et jeta son gobelet vide, il tendit la main pour prendre le mien qui l'était aussi.

« Mystère … »

« Alice ne veut pas te le dire non plus. » Rigolai-je.

« Non, je le sais, je lui ai demandé. Mais toi tu ne sauras pas. » Répondit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

« Tu sais ce qu'elle fait pour moi ? »

Il fit non de la tête.

« Alice a planqué ses croquis et refuse de me laisser accéder à son atelier. Tu ne tireras rien de moi. Seules Rosalie et ma mère sont au courant. »

« Je dois m'en inquiéter selon toi ? » Grimaçai-je.

« Ma mère a eu l'air sceptique alors Alice a fait quelques modifications. Esmé n'ayant plus rien dit, je pense que ça devrait aller. » Me rassura-t-il, entrainant un soupire de soulagement.

« Oh mince j'aurais dû tourner sur _Palm Line_. » Grimaçai-je alors qu'il s'engageait dans _West Coronado Road_.

J'avais été distraite par la conversation et avait manqué le croisement, rallongeant quelque peu ma route. Tant pis.

« Rosalie et Jasper habitent un peu plus loin. » M'apprit-il en montrant un voie sur la gauche. « Et Emmett est de ce côté. » Continua-t-il en se tournant vers la droite du carrefour.

« Pratique. Ils peuvent se voir souvent. » Remarquai-je simplement.

Nous continuâmes notre chemin en silence quelques temps avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

« Tu as une idée de la date du prochain match ? »

« Il y a quelques rumeurs mais rien n'était encore sur. Le Coach Sanders nous confirmera sans doute ça demain. Il parait que c'est le lendemain du bal d'Halloween. Ça m'embêterait un peu de devoir laisser Alice en plan avec mon costume. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Je ne vais pas sortir tard la veille d'un match. » Lançai-je sur le ton de l'évidence.

« Sans rentrer tard, tu peux toujours aller y faire un tour. La soirée commence à neuf heures. Je ne comptes pas y trainer non plus si le match est le lendemain. Je pourrai te raccompagner chez toi après deux ou trois heures de présence ? » Proposa-t-il.

« On verra bien en fonction de ce que nous apprendra le Coach demain à l'entrainement. » Répondis-je dans un haussement d'épaules.

Arrivant à une autre intersection, il s'arrêta et se tourna vers moi.

« Tu veux entrer un moment ? » Demanda-t-il en désignant un imposante maison.

Devant, sur le gazon, sa mère s'afférait au milieu d'un massif de fleurs et releva la tête vers moi.

Edward remarqua mon regard et s'approcha de sa mère en m'entrainant par le bras. Il lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

« Tu as tout de même été courir ? » Demanda-t-elle inutilement.

« Ouai et j'ai croisé Bella. » Dit-il en me désignant.

« Ah, l'amie d'Alice ! » S'exclama sa mère en me lançant un sourire bienveillant.

« Entre autres. » Sourit Edward. « C'est aussi ma coéquipière dans l'équipe de Volley. »

« D'où le jogging un dimanche matin aussi tôt. » Acquiesça Esmé. « Enchantée de te rencontrer Bella. » Dit-elle en me tendant une main que je serrai. « Alice a raison, le costume qu'elle te fait t'ira à merveille. »

Je me sentis rassurée. Trois personnes semblaient d'accord sur ce point, ça ne pouvait être que vrai.

« Tu es toute seule ? » S'enquit Edward.

« Lili dort toujours et ton père n'est pas encore rentré de l'hôpital. Il ne devrait plus tarder. » Répondit-elle après un coup d'œil à sa montre.

Son sourire ne l'avait pas quittée, elle semblait aussi perpétuellement enthousiaste qu'Alice.

« Entrez et servez-vous un rafraichissement. » Lança Esmé en nous poussant vers l'allée.

« C'est gentil mais je pense que je vais rentrer. J'ai vraiment besoin d'une douche dans l'immédiat. » Rétorquai-je.

« Tu es sûre ? » Demanda Edward.

« Oui. Une autre fois peut-être. » Souris-je.

« Tu veux que je te raccompagnes ? »

« Ça ira. Je suis une grande fille et puis ce n'est pas très loin. »

J'étais légèrement gênée par cet échange. Sa mère s'était éloignée, repartant à ses orchidées, mais elle était toujours à portée de voix. En une vingtaine de minutes, j'en avais appris beaucoup sur Edward et lui beaucoup sur moi. Avant cela, seuls Angela et Jasper étaient au courant pour mon père et le lien que j'avais avec lui.

« Okay … Rentre bien alors. » Répondit-il en souriant.

Je les saluai, Esmé et lui, avant de m'éloigner. Une fois sur la 5th avenue, je bifurquai vers chez moi. J'avais la tête ailleurs en arrivant, chose que ne remarqua pas ma mère qui sortait à peine du lit. Je fonçais sous la douche, toujours plongée dans mes questions.

Je n'arrivais pas à m'expliquer comment j'en étais parvenue à me confier à lui sur le sujet le plus pénible pour moi. Après tout, depuis une semaine, je faisais tout mon possible pour ne pas avoir à m'adresser à lui.

Après un bon shampoing, je décidai de ne plus y penser. J'aurai à y faire face bien assez tôt, je me déciderai à ce moment là.

____________________

Le lundi matin, Alice et Edward étaient aux abonnés absents quand je m'étais installée dans le bus.

Emmett avait passé son trajet à râler contre _'cet raclure qui lui servait de cousin' _qui ne l'avait pas pris avec eux en voiture.

« Bella jouera les taxis dès que j'aurai terminé sa voiture. » Avait promis Rosalie.

Elle y avait encore passé trois heures la veille et m'avait appris avoir commandé les pièces manquantes. Selon elle, ma voiture serait prête avant la fin du mois de novembre.

« C'est gentil de lui laisser le choix. » Avait fait remarquer Jasper en rigolant.

Je les avais laissés devant la porte du lycée et avais foncé à mon cours de maths. La matinée était passée aussi vite que d'habitude, voir plus grâce à l'interrogation surprise de notre professeur d'histoire.

« Une chance que Jasper ait voulu passé l'après-midi d'hier à me faire réviser. » Avait soufflé Alice à mon intention, affichant un sourire mutin.

Rosalie et moi nous trompions peut-être. Jasper avait l'air de prendre les choses mains. Ou du moins, il ne repoussait pas Alice quand elle décidait de le faire.

A la pause déjeuner, j'avais avalé une portion de pâtes avant de quitter le self. J'avais croisés les autres en sortant, les avais salués et leur avais indiqué où était assise Alice.

Ce lundi semblait la journée des tests puisque, une fois mon cours de tutorat terminé, j'avais foncé en biologie où des copies nous attendaient sur nos tables.

J'avais salué à nouveau Edward à la fin du cours, et avais réussis à être aimable sans avoir à me forcer.

Le cours de gym, lui, se montra épique puisqu'Alice trouva amusant de nous faire paniquer en déclarant une crise d'asthme. J'avais couru chercher son inhalateur qui était resté dans son sac et étais restée avec elle jusqu'à la fin de l'heure.

Le coach m'avait fait les gros yeux mais je l'avais ignoré.

« Vas-y Bella. Le volley est important pour toi. Je vais bien. » Me souffla Alice une énième fois.

« Il reste dix minutes de cours, ça ne va pas changer grand chose que je joue ou pas. Et puis, ma coéquipière est sur le banc de touche, j'ai dû déclarer forfait. » Plaisantai-je.

« Swan. » Aboya notre professeur. « Ramène Cullen aux vestiaires. »

« Bien Coach. » Répondis-je avant d'aider Alice à se relever et de l'accompagner à son casier.

« Edward va encore être insupportable. » Souffla-t-elle.

« Comment ça ? »

« Dès qu'il va savoir que j'ai fais une crise il va paniquer et me coller aux basques. Je devais rentrer en bus mais je suis presque sûre qu'il va me dire d'attendre la fin de votre entrainement pour rentrer avec lui. »

« Il est très protecteur avec toi. » Remarquai-je.

« Trop. De toutes façons j'ai rendez-vous avec Jasper alors je prendrai le bus, qu'il soit d'accord ou non. » Grogna-t-elle.

« Vous allez encore travailler l'histoire ?! » M'exclamai-je.

« Non on va voir un film. » Sourit-elle.

« C'est génial ! Quand t'a-t-il invité ? » M'enquis-je curieuse.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment un rencard. » Grimaça-t-elle, visiblement déçue. « Enfin je ne sais pas … il repasse Marie-Antoinette dans un petit cinéma de la ville et Jasper y a vu une excellente occasion de torturer un peu plus mon cerveau. »

« Il aurait très bien pu te conseiller de le louer en DVD et de le regarder seule dans ton salon. Vois le côté positif de la chose, vous allez au cinéma tous les deux. » Dis-je en lui donnant un grand sourire. « Tu me raconteras. »

« Dès demain matin. » Promit-elle en rejoignant la porte du gymnase.

« Tu es déjà changée ? » Lui demanda Edward qui venait vers nous.

Alice se résigna, elle savait très bien que le Coach cracherait le morceau et que son frère serait au courant bien assez vite.

« J'ai eu une petite crise mais Bella a géré comme un chef. Je vais rentrer en bus avec Rose et me reposer avant d'aller au cinéma. On se voit ce soir. » Déballa-t-elle sans lui laisser l'occasion de la couper.

Elle lui plaqua un baiser sur la joue avant de sortir rapidement et Edward se tourna vers moi, sceptique.

« Elle va mieux et puis elle ne rentrera pas toute seule. C'est une grande fille elle aussi. » Le rassurai-je. « Tu devrais te bouger, Sanders à l'air sur les nerfs aujourd'hui. » Grimaçai-je avant de me diriger vers les vestiaires pour enfiler mes protections.

Remontant sur le terrain rapidement, j'attrapai une balle et la lançai en l'air avant de la faire rebondir sur le bout de mes doigts pendant un long moment.

Kathy et Lydie discutaient toutes les deux en échauffant leurs bras et quelques remplaçants étaient déjà sur le terrain.

« Wouh Bella ! » S'exclama Kyle en arrivant dans la salle derrière moi. « Déjà chaude ma grande ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix forte en me tapant la cuisse, attirant les regard sur nous.

Je rattrapai la balle et me retournai pour lui donner un coup de poing dans l'épaule avant d'éclater de rire.

J'avais l'habitude du comportement de Kyle. Deux ans que nous étions ensembles dans l'équipe et je m'étais adaptée à son caractère extraverti. Ce genre de répliques et de gestes étaient normal chez lui et je n'en m'offensais pas. De n'importe qui d'autre, j'aurais été gênée et bien plus agressive. Je savais que Kyle ne me draguait pas. Du moins je l'espérait. En deux ans, il aurait largement eu l'occasion de tenter sa chance s'il l'avait voulu.

« Laisse le te tripoter et ne te casse pas la main Swan. » Aboya Sanders.

Je haussai un sourcil avant de me tourner vers mon capitaine.

« Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te dise d'arrêter ça ? » Demandai-je en rigolant doucement.

« Ça t'amuses tu vois bien ! » Se défendit-il.

« Va amuser Lydie plutôt, je suis sûre qu'elle en sera ravie ! » Conclu-je avant de reprendre mon exercice là où je l'avais laissé.

Les autres s'échauffèrent rapidement avant que le coach ne nous rappelle à lui.

« Aujourd'hui on ne joue pas la tactique, vous vous entrainez en double mixte et démerdez-vous pour les équipes. » Grogna-t-il.

« Un problème Coach ? » S'enquit Kyle, soudain sérieux.

« Je comptais vous en parler à la fin de l'entrainement mais puisque vous me demandez … j'ai appris que le match contre Scottsdale se jouerait le premier novembre, c'est-à-dire le lendemain de votre fichu bal d'Halloween. » Dit-il peu aimable.

Je su immédiatement ce qui allait suivre.

« Ecoutez-moi bien jeunes gens ! Je ne veux voir aucun d'entre vous à cette maudite soirée après minuit ! Vous avez droit de vous amusez mais l'équipe passe avant tout. Ne faites pas les malins en allant boire illégalement. A minuit vous êtes tous dans vos lits … et seuls. Compris ? » Demanda-t-il enfin d'une voix dure qui ne laissait pas le choix de la réponse.

Adieu alcool, sexe et rock'n'roll …

« Oui Coach. » Acquiesça l'équipe.

« Par deux et plus vite que ça. Je veux voir des matchs qui bougent. Je veux des résultats ! » Cria-t-il avant de donner un coup de sifflet.

Je rattachai mes cheveux, prête à me trouver un partenaire pour cet entrainement.

« Ma proposition de taxi tiens toujours. » Me lança Edward derrière moi.

« De toutes façons je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Si je n'y vais pas ta sœur m'arrachera les yeux et si j'attends les autres pour rentrer comme prévu, c'est Sanders qui s'en chargera. »

« SWAN, CULLEN ! C'est pas un salon de thé ! » Hurla ce dernier dans notre dos.

« Allons-y avant qu'il ne morde. » Plaisanta mon coéquipier avant de rejoindre un des terrains.

Je le suivis et me positionna sur le terrain face à Lydie et Dan.

« On va se faire ratatiner. » Plaisanta Dan en nous désignant d'un geste du menton.

Lydie grogna et servie sans plus attendre. J'étais placée à l'avant du terrain et Edward couvrait l'arrière. Le match était énergique et serré. Dan était un des meilleurs remplaçants et jouait régulièrement quand l'un des titulaires était blessé.

Sanders était passé à côté de notre terrain et n'avait lâché aucun commentaire avant de continuer son inspection.

Au bout des deux heures d'entrainement, nous étions à deux sets gagnants par équipe et Edward et moi menions le cinquième set 16 à 8 quand le Coach nous envoya aux vestiaires.

« Tu devrais t'entrainer sur ta réception en manchette. » Dis-je à Edward après avoir hésité un moment - j'avais eu peur de le vexer. « Elle est bonne mais pas parfaite. »

« Ouai j'ai tendance à la prendre trop haut. » Acquiesça-t-il. « Tu n'es pas la première à me le dire. » Rigola-t-il.

Je le saluai, légèrement rassurée qu'il ne l'ai pas mal pris, et me dirigeai vers les vestiaires pour une bonne douche bien méritée. Je sortis mais vêtements et mon shampoing de mon casier avant de foncer dans ma cabine habituelle.

Lydie m'accompagna de ses éternels babillages, me parlant principalement de la soirée d'Halloween. Elle fut surprise d'apprendre que je ne savais pas en quoi je serai déguisée, mais compris une fois que je lui expliquai qu'Alice Cullen se chargeait de me coudre un costume dont j'ignorais tout.

« Je l'ai surprise avec Jasper Hale dans la salle de tutorat l'autre jour. » Lança-t-elle.

« Il lui donne des cours d'histoire. » Lui appris-je, voulant atténuer ses sous-entendus.

« Peut-être … n'empêche qu'ils se tenaient la main. »

Je me stoppai, surprise. Ainsi Alice avait gardé ça secret. Lydie avait dû les surprendre vendredi midi. Pourtant aucun des deux n'avait eu de réaction étrange ou différente lors de l'après-midi dans mon garage. Il faudrait que je cuisine Alice dès demain en cours d'histoire.

« Ça pose un problème ? Ils sont libres tous les deux non ? » Remarquai-je sur le ton de la conversation.

« Non aucun. C'est juste étonnant de la part du timide Jasper Hale. » Me répondit-elle.

Elle changea ensuite de sujet et papota avec Kathy alors que je me rhabillais. Je les saluai et quittai le gymnase. Je me mis en marche sur _Thomas Road_ une fois sortie du parking du lycée.

J'avais parcouru à peine 400 mètres quand une voiture se stoppa sur le bas de la route un peu en avant de moi. La vitre côté passager se baissa et la tête d'Edward apparu. Il avait les cheveux trempés, sortant apparemment de la douche. Ça lui donnait un petit quelques chose.

« Je te ramène ? Allez Bella c'est sur ma route de toutes façons. » Insista-t-il, voyant mon hésitation.

Je soupirai, résignée, et me laissai tomber sur le siège dans un geste tout sauf élégant.

« Tu comptais rentrer à pieds ? »

« Je le fais après chaque entrainement. » Lançai-je.

Un silence s'installa alors.

« J'espère que tu n'as pas mal pris mon conseil de tout à l'heure. Tu sais, c'est une habitude qu'on a dans l'équipe mais je comprendrais tout à fait que tu … »

« T'inquiètes c'est bon Bella. » Me coupa-t-il. « La critique était méritée et j'ai bien compris qu'il n'y avait rien de méchant. J'apprécie les conseils si ça peut m'aider à m'améliorer. »

« Tant mieux. » Soupirai-je soulagée.

« Toi ton problème, c'est que tu ne sautes souvent pas assez haut quand tu es au filet. Mais à moins de te faire rallonger les jambes, je ne vois pas ce que tu peux y faire. » Se moqua-t-il.

« Je croyais que je ne devais pas avoir honte de mes jambes ? » Dis-je en haussant un sourcil, faisant référence au TP de biologie, lui lançant un regard dur et sérieux.

« Tes jambes sont parfaites, je plaisantais juste. » Reprit-il, croyant m'avoir vexée.

Pour le coup je ne l'étais pas, j'étais juste gênée. S'il m'avait dis que j'avais des jolies jambes j'aurai surement réagis de la même façon … mais _'parfaites' ?_

« Tu savais qu'Alice allait au cinéma ce soir ? » Me questionna-t-il, les sourcils froncés, le regard tourné sur la circulation.

« Je l'ai appris juste à la fin du cours de gym. Jasper l'emmène voir la rediffusion de Marie-Antoinette pour le cours d'histoire. »

« Jasper vraiment ? » Dit-il intéressé.

J'avais gaffé. Alice ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle s'y rendait avec Jasper et moi je venais de vendre la mèche.

« Tu ne vas pas aller jouer les grands frères protecteurs j'espère ! Alice est une grande fille, elle n'a pas besoin d'un chaperon qui … »

« Je suis très content que tu prennes autant à cœur les intérêts de ton amie mais tu peux te détendre. J'aime bien Jasper. Ça ne me dérangerait absolument pas s'il sortait avec ma sœur. » Me coupa-t-il encore une fois en se garant devant chez moi. « Tu manges avec nous demain ou tu comptes encore fuir en salle de tutorat ? »

« Je me prends un jour de congés niveau enseignement. » Plaisantai-je. « Mais j'ai une réunion du conseil des élèves à 13 heures. »

« Tu vas te tuer à la tâche Swan. » Soupira-t-il, faussement désespéré.

« Je veux des freesias sur ma tombe. » Précisai-je en sortant de la voiture. « A plus Cullen. Et laisse ta sœur en paix. Si elle me dit que tu lui as gâché sa soirée, je ferai de ta vie un enfer. » Menaçai-je avant de claquer la portière.

J'entrai dans la maison et me dirigeai vers le salon où Phil semblait s'éclater sur sa batterie.

« Ton pote le musicien m'a donné envie de rejouer. » Me dit-il en arrêtant de frapper comme un dingue. « Tu sais … celui qui vient de te déposer devant la maison. » Sourit-il, suggestif.

Je grognai et me dirigeai vers les escaliers. J'avais appris qu'il ne servait à rien de contredire Phil quand il me taquinait sur les garçons.

« Il embrasse bien ? » Demanda-t-il, m'interrompant dans mon ascension.

« Edward m'a juste raccompagné après l'entrainement, c'était sur son chemin. Je vais faire mes devoirs. » Conclu-je avant qu'il ne reprenne.

____________________

J'étais effondrée sur mon lit, mes yeux essayant de se fermer alors que je voulais voir la fin de ce maudit film, quand mon téléphone portable se mit à vibrer sur mon bureau.

Grognant contre moi-même de l'avoir oublié si loin, je me relevai et l'attrapai.

Le nom d'Alice clignotait sur l'écran. Elle devait pourtant attendre le lendemain pour me raconter sa soirée. Je décrochai, persuadée que si elle téléphonait c'est que quelques chose de bien s'était passé.

« Racontes-moi tout. » Lançai-je avant qu'elle ne parle.

« Bella ! Je suis bien contente que tu ne dormes pas encore. »

« Pourquoi es-tu rentrée si tard ? » Demandai-je après un coup d'œil à ma montre. « Allez Alice explique-moi au lieu de me laisser te questionner.

« On est allés manger un morceau après le film. » Répondit-elle. « Bella c'était … » Elle soupira. « Il a passé deux heures penché sur moi à m'expliquer le lien entre le film et les faits historiques qu'on étudie en cours. »

« C'est tout ?! » La coupai-je, déçue.

« Non attends, laisse-moi raconter. » S'exclama-t-elle. « Je faisais des grands gestes vers l'écran en lui posant des questions sur les personnages. Ca le gênait alors il a attrapé ma main et l'a reposée. Mais il l'a gardée dans la sienne tout le long du film. Ça s'est passé au début, tu sais le moment où Marie-Antoinette quitte l'Autriche avant son mariage avec Louis … »

« Je me fiche du film Alice. » La coupai-je. « Je l'ai déjà vu. Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé d'autre. Il t'a embrassée ? »

Un long silence plana avant que j'entende un bruit et les cris d'Alice au loin.

« Excuse-moi, juste un intrus qui essayé de savoir comment s'est passée ma soirée depuis l'autre côté de la porte de ma chambre. »

« Alors ? » La pressai-je, ignorant son charabia sur Edward et sa curiosité.

« Il a hésité plusieurs fois pendant le film et après au restaurant. »

« Oh … » Soufflai-je déçue.

« Mais il l'a finalement fait avant que je le dépose devant chez lui. » Lança-t-elle, retenant son hystérie avec peine.

Je sautais sur mes genoux, en pleine crise de préado gonflée d'hormones.

« Alors ça y est ? Tu l'as dans la poche ? »

« Je crois bien que oui … »

« Alice ! » Dis-je d'une voix ridiculement aigüe. Je me rendais compte de ma stupidité mais je n'y pouvais rien. « Je suis vraiment contente pour toi. Une semaine et tu fais plier Jasper, le mec le plus timide du lycée. Il doit vraiment avoir un sacré béguin. Tu sais qu'il a mis plus de deux mois avant de m'adresser la parole pour me parler du tutorat ? » Lui appris-je.

« Vraiment ? Oh Bella, j'aimerai vraiment que tu ais raison. »

« Parce que toi tu as un gros béguin pour lui … » Soufflai-je, limite attendrie.

J'étais ridicule.

« Exactement … » Soupira-t-elle. « Bon Bella je te laisse, j'ai encore des exercices de français à faire avant de me mettre au lit. On parlera plus en détails demain. Quand mon frère ne serra pas derrière la porte ! » Termina-t-elle plus fort, me faisant éclater de rire.

Elle raccrocha et je reposai mon téléphone sur ma table de nuit avant de me tourner vers la télévision. J'avais loupé une petite partie du film mais avais retrouvé un peu d'énergie. Je pourrais sans doutes tenir jusqu'au générique de fin.

* * *

_**Et oui nous ne sommes pas mardi et pourtant .... mettez ça sur le compte de ma joie extrême (due à vos reviews) et de mon humeur généreuse lol !Peut-être que ça se reproduira ...  
**_

_**Verdict, verdict ? Ce rapprochement n'est-il pas trop rapide ? Est-il à votre goût ? Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ?! Merci d'avoir lu en tous les cas !!! A mardi !**_


	5. Les Cullen

_**Wahou, wahou, wahou ! Incroyable comme vous vous êtes mobilisés niveau reviews sur ce chapitre ! Croyez-moi quand je vous dis que c'est plaisant et motivant ! Le rapprochement semble vous avoir plu et beaucoup d'entre vous en attendent déjà plus … Ça viendra, je vous le jure.**_

_**Et maintenant les RAR pour les anonymes que j'écris à 1h du mat' en écoutant des valses (mais je vous direz pas pourquoi héhé).**_

**Fa_Cosette **: Je suis bien contente que ça t'ait plu ! La relation Edward/Bella ? Comme je l'ai dis, elle viendra ne t'en fais pas.

**Mag** : Je ne suis pas patiente non plus mais là … t'as pas vraiment le choix il va falloir faire avec ! Le bal ? Tu verras bien écoutes … (je suis cruelle je sais, désolée mais je maintiens le suspense)

**MiMa** : Wahou carrément à genoux ! Je vais me prendre pour une déesse après, déjà que c'est pas la modestie qui m'étouffe lol. Je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise en tous cas !

**Angie** : Tant de compliments … je vais vraiment finir avec le melon moi, impossible de passer les portes ! En tous cas je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Merci pour ta review.

**Lorena13** : Je suis bien contente que ça te plaise ! Ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que ce qu'on fait est apprécié ! Merci à toi pour tes encouragements !

**Emilie** : Ouai j'ai fais dans le rapide avec Alice et Jasper lol. Edward et Bella commencent à parler oui, et si ÇA, ça te plait, attends de voir la suite ^_^.

**Fanny **: Beh faut pas pleurer parce que Charlie est mort … je suis désolée de te peiner mais … j'en avais besoin (piètre excuse). Je suis contente que ça te plaise de les voir en ados, disons que je les trouve un peu trop responsables quand je compare les personnages originaux avec moi. Okay je suis gravement atteinte, mais quand même ! Ils sont trop sérieux aussi ! Merci de ta review !

**Yumeri** : Ne t'en fais pas, le bal se fera ! Désolée de te plonger dans un tel suspense mais … il faut bien que je garde quelques secrets ! Contente que tu aimes et merci d'avoir laissé une review !

**Miya **: Bon beh apparemment tout le monde a trouvé que ça n'allait pas trop vite, donc je suis contente. En fait je passe mon temps à être conte lol ; quand je reçois une review, quand je vois au ça vous plait, quand je vois que vous m'encouragez à en écrire plus ! Je vais devenir euphorique à force ! Mais merci !

**Nini **: Une amitié oui, pourquoi pas ! Je met des couples partout oui, déformation personnelle. Ça doit être mon manque affectif lol. En tous cas je suis bien contente que ça te plaise ! Merci pour ta review !

**Wanted **: Ouai alors là, j'ai les chevilles qui gonflent ! Que de compliments ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise. C'est vrai qu'en voyant les personnages humains et plus « jeunes » on arrive à être plus proche je trouve. En tous cas, contente que ça soit à ton goût !

**Aunda** : Wahou je suis bien contente d'avoir réussi un tel prodige ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne toucherai pas à Jasper, et puisque tu es la première à le réclamer, je le considère comme totalement à toi dans cette fiction ! J'espère que ça continuera à te plaire ! Merci d'avoir laissé une review.

**Ma sœur **: Le boulet de tous les boulets ! Faut vraiment te pousser au cul mais je t'ai dis, si tu me dis pas ce que tu en penses je te préviens plus quand je met la suite ! NA !

**Charline** : Bien contente que ça te plaise ! J'espère que ça continuera sur cette lignée, merci d'avoir laissé une review !

**Meleedu78** : Wahou non merci à toi ! Je suis super contente que ça te plaise à ce point ! J'ai un faible pour les personnages d'Emmett et Alice, ce sont mes préférés si on met de côté l'histoire d'amour de Bella et Edward (je suis une grand romantique lol). Et bien j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas ! Merci pour ta review !

* * *

Un grand soupire de contentement me fit tourner la tête. Je regardai Alice, légèrement agacée. Cela faisait une demi-heure que nous étions en histoire et elle poussait ce genre de soupir toutes les cinquante secondes environ. Au début je lui jetai des regards attendris, puis des sourires compréhensifs mais maintenant, je n'en pouvais plus.

« Tu comptes souffler comme un bœuf toute la journée ? » Chuchotai-je.

« Je pense à Jasper. » Répondit-elle rêveuse.

« J'avais compris. » Grommelai-je.

A ce qu'elle m'avait dit, il l'avait attendue sur le parking ce matin. Je l'avais trouvé quelque peu tendu dans le bus de ramassage scolaire mais n'avais rien dit. Juste au cas où Emmett et Rosalie ne seraient pas au courant. Il avait ensuite accompagné Alice à chacun de ses cours.

J'avais attendu bien trois minutes qu'Alice daigne me suivre en histoire alors qu'ils échangeaient des regards à rendre jaloux un merlan frit.

Je m'accrochai à ma table et mon stylo le reste du cours, juste pour éviter de lui ficher des coups. Lorsque la cloche sonna, elle retrouva sa vitalité et remballa ses affaires à une vitesse impressionnante et sauta sur ses pieds.

« Allez Bella dépêche-toi un peu. »

« Je n'ai personne à retrouver, MOI. »

« Sois au moins solidaire. » Se plaignit-elle.

« Les célibataires ne peuvent pas être solidaires d'une personne en couple. C'est contre nature. Tu as beau être mon amie, je ne peux rien faire contre ça. » Grognai-je en la suivant d'un pas trainant vers le réfectoire où elle devait retrouver son cher et tendre.

Me saisissant d'un plateau, je l'abandonnai pour me diriger du côté Asie. J'avais envie de crevettes au curie depuis le matin. C'était maintenant devenu un besoin, un besoin de réconfort, mais aussi une récompense pour avoir supporté les soupirs de ma voisine pendant une heure entière.

Je me tournai vers la table, mon plateau dans les mains et les vis tous attablés. Je passai du côté des desserts et emportai une religieuse au chocolat, toujours pour la récompense.

Je me laissai tomber sur la dernière chaise vide en bout de table. Je regardai à ma droite, Emmett et Rosalie se nettoyaient les amygdales à coup de langue, je tournai donc ma tête vers mon autre voisin.

« C'est limite pathétique. » Chuchotai-je en désignant Alice qui fixait Jasper avec un sourire niais.

« Hier soir, quand je t'ai déposée, j'avais l'impression que ça te faisait plaisir. » Se moqua-t-il.

« Oui, et ce matin aussi. Mais depuis j'ai eu une heure de cours avec ta sœur. » Dis-je avant d'attraper mes baguettes et de m'attaquer à mon riz.

« Je comprends mieux. Rien que les dix minutes de voiture ce matin m'ont vaccinaient. » Rigola-t-il.

« En parlant de voiture, tu as prêté la tienne à Alice hier soir ? » Demandai-je pour faire la conversation.

« Pas vraiment. Si tu veux, la voiture est à nous deux mais je la conduis plus souvent que Lili. Elle n'est pas très intéressée par la mécanique automobile alors c'est moi qui gère. Elle l'a prend uniquement quand elle en a besoin. Hier soir en l'occurrence, ça lui semblait vital. » Rit-il.

Rosalie capta notre conversation et repartit dans son enthousiasme pour ma Mustang. Je mangeai en l'écoutant vaguement et en acquiesçant de temps à autres, ce qui faisait bien rire Emmett.

Mon plat achevé, je tentais comme je pouvais de nettoyer mes doigts. J'avais manger mes crevettes avec les doigts et les avais maintenant d'une affreuse couleur jaune. Vive le curie !

Abandonnant - je passerai aux toilettes en allant à ma réunion - je me concentrai sur mon dessert.

« Tant de chocolat. Est-ce vraiment raisonnable ? » Me taquina Emmett.

« J'irai courir pour éliminer, ne t'inquiètes pas pour mes fesses. » Le rassurai-je, le faisant éclater de rire.

« Tu vas à _Encanto Park Lake _? » S'enquit Edward.

« Yep ! Le temps de passer chez moi et d'enfiler un survêt. » Répondis-je comprenant qu'il viendrait surement courir avec moi. « Je te préviens je suis en forme aujourd'hui. Je vais te faire cracher tes poumons Cullen. »

« Même pas peur. »

« Je suis sur qu'au fond, tu es terrorisé, monsieur _trois tours_. » Me moquai-je.

« Est-ce que c'est une allusion à un truc sexuel auquel vous auriez participé tous les deux ? » Demanda Emmett dans un haussement de sourcil suggestif.

Edward se raidit alors que je m'empourprai mais je me ressaisie rapidement.

« Ça aurait pu l'être si Edward s'était effondré après son jogging et si j'avais dû le ranimer. Heureusement pour moi, il est resté conscient. »

« Si vous parlez seulement de sport ça n'est pas intéressant. » Grogna Emmett avant de se tourner vers Alice et Jasper. « Et ces deux là … c'est comme regarder un film muet. Ennuyeux. »

Je rigolai avec les autres avant de jeter un coup d'œil à ma montre.

« Bella et sa double vie … » Soupira Rosalie.

« C'est plus de la double vie à ce niveau là. » Remarqua Edward.

Je les ignorai et me levai de table, attrapant mon sac au passage.

« File sauver des vies Supergirl. On te garde une place dans le bus. » Déclara Emmett d'une voix solennelle alors que j'embarquai mon plateau, faisant _'non'_ de la tête d'un air désespéré.

La réunion du jour était sensée décider de la durée de vie du journal du lycée. Un mois auparavant, certains avaient jugé qu'il été inutile et faisait perdre de l'argent à l'établissement. L'équipe du journal, moi en tête, avait alors demandé d'effectuer un vote auprès des élèves. Le dépouillement avait lieu depuis midi et les résultats devaient être donnés à treize heures, comme le verdict.

J'entrai dans la salle, mes doigts ayant retrouvé leur couleur naturelle, et filai m'assoir près d'Angela.

« Où en sont-ils ? » Chuchotai-je.

« Bientôt la fin. » Soupira-t-elle. « Et ça ne s'annonce pas en notre faveur. »

Je grimaçai, un air déçu sur le visage, et reportai mon attention vers les compteurs. Après quelques minutes, le proviseur prit la parole.

« Jeunes gens. » Commença-t-il en s'adressant au coin où l'équipe du journal était rassemblée. « Le peuple a parlé. 68% des élèves ont déclaré ne pas s'intéresser au journal. L'exemplaire du 13 octobre aura été le dernier. » Déclara-t-il entrainant les plaintes et les soupirs de notre groupe.

« Nous ne pouvons même pas faire un dernier exemplaire ? » M'enquis-je.

« Désolé mademoiselle Swan, nous vous avions prévenus que les résultats du vote prendraient effet immédiatement. Le journal du lycée n'existe plus. »

Heure du décès, 13h08. Je venais de perdre un grade. Isabella Swan n'était plus rédactrice en chef. Bizarrement, ça ne me touchait pas plus que ça. Le journal du lycée était l'activité qui me tenait le moins à cœur.

« Passons au deuxième point de cette réunion. » Enchaina le proviseur, abrégeant notre minute de deuil.

Dina Lorenzo, pouf en chef et organisatrice principale des bals du lycée, prit la parole et exposa les préparatifs du bal d'Halloween. Elle parla même du bal du printemps qui n'était pourtant que quatre mois plus tard.

Le sujet ne me passionnait pas particulièrement, mais entant que présidente du conseil des élèves, je devais me montrer sérieuse et intéressée.

Il fut ensuite question des futurs évènements sportifs. L'équipe de football* avait un match en extérieur ce week-end et le point principal, outre le transport des joueurs et des pom-pom girls, était de mettre en place une navette pour conduire les élèves qui voulaient apporter leur soutien aux joueurs.

Ce genre de manigances mettait Sanders hors de lui. Le volley souciait peu de monde, bien que nous ayons gagné plus de championnats que les footballeurs.

Quelques minutes avant la reprise des cours, le proviseur nous lâcha et je rejoignis le bâtiment des sciences avec l'air morne qui ne m'avait pas quitté depuis la déclaration du chef d'établissement au sujet du journal.

« Quelle tête ! Dis-moi donc qui t'a piqué ton goûter.** » Plaisanta Edward quand je me laissai tomber sur mon tabouret.

« Le journal du lycée est décédé. »

« Mes condoléances. » Répondit-il d'un air sérieux.

« C'était un complot. Je vais porter plainte pour homicide volontaire avec préméditation. » M'exclamai-je, le faisant rire. « Ils essayaient de le fermer depuis le début de l'année, on aura gagné presque deux mois de sursis. » Soupirai-je.

« Mais que vas-tu faire de tout ton temps libre maintenant ? » S'horrifia-t-il.

« Prendre plus d'élèves en tutorat. » Il haussa un sourcil. « Ta sœur cherche un créneau libre dans mon emploi du temps pour aller faire du shopping et j'ai horreur de ça. » Expliquai-je.

Il rigola et prit un air de conspirateur en se retournant face au tableau alors que le professeur commençait son cours.

« Tu la préviens et je t'arrache la langue. » Grognai-je.

« Je préfèrerai éviter. Elle peut encore servir. » Sourit-il.

Pourquoi ce genre de conversation avec Edward était toujours analysée bizarrement par mon cerveau ? J'y vois toujours des allusions, c'est fou. Ce doit être les hormones d'Alice qui ont débordé sur moi.

Nous n'eûmes pas l'occasion de bavarder davantage pendant l'heure. Monsieur Laker semblait décider à nous faire gratter le papier sans interruption.

Rassemblant mes affaires, je lâchais un soupir de soulagement.

« On s'attend au snack ? » Demanda Edward, son sac sur l'épaule, captant l'attention des quelques personnes autour de nous.

« Ça marche. A ce soir. » Souris-je avant qu'il ne quitte la salle.

Je rejoignis ensuite le gymnase, prête à affronter Alice et ses hormones.

Étonnamment, elle ne me parla pas spécialement de Jasper et ne soupira pas autant qu'en histoire. Quand je le lui fis remarquer, elle m'expliqua en riant qu'elle ne souhaitait pas refaire de crise et que pour ça, elle surveillait sa respiration. Notre duo termina largement en tête de classement du côté des filles.

J'étais persuadée que si Sanders nous laissait jouer parmi les garçons, Alice et moi serions davantage à notre niveau, mais il se bornait à refuser, prenant comme excuse la fragile santé de ma coéquipière.

Pendant que nous nous changions, je sentais les regards se porter sur Alice qui était devenue le centre de l'attention aujourd'hui, surement à cause de sa relation naissante avec Jasper.

« Programme de la soirée ? » Lui demandai-je.

« Douche, devoirs et couture. J'ai enfin terminé le costume d'Eddy et je pense avoir trouvé la solution pour le tiens. » S'exclama-t-elle avec enthousiasme. « Passe à la maison avec Edward et je te montrerai. » Continua-t-elle.

Les regards se posèrent alors sur moi, mais je ne le remarquai pas.

« Si ton frère est assez endurant j'aurai surtout besoin d'une douche en rentrant, je ne sais pas si … je passerai une autre fois, les occasions ne manqueront pas. »

« Allez Bella ! En plus ma mère n'arrête pas de nous demander quand elle te reverra. Elle t'a trouvée, je cite, _'tout à fait charmante'_ l'autre matin. »

« Okay c'est bon je passerai cinq minutes. » Me résignai-je. « Dis à ton frère de se presser, je n'ai pas envie d'attendre 107 ans. » Ajoutai-je avant de la saluer et de quitter les vestiaires.

Comme promis, Emmett et les deux Hale m'avaient gardé une place dans le bus de ramassage. Je me laissai tomber sur la banquette à côté de Jasper.

« Enfin voilà Bella ! » S'exclama Emmett. « Dis-lui qu'Alice est toujours vivante. » Supplia-t-il en désignant Jasper.

« Ce n'est pas un peu exagéré ? » Me moquai-je.

« Il craignait qu'elle n'ait refait une crise pendant le cours de sport. » Me renseigna Rosalie.

Hallucinant de voir qu'en si peu de temps, leur relation avait prit une telle ampleur !

Je le rassurai sur la santé d'Alice avant d'écouter Emmett le taquiner le reste du trajet. Je laissai Jasper à son supplice et descendis à mon arrêt avant de rejoindre rapidement la maison. Je montais rapidement à l'étage, balançai mon sac près de mon bureau et enfilai un de mes nombreux survêtements éponge. Baladeur en main et baskets aux pieds, je quittai la maison après l'avoir correctement refermée.

Comme à mon habitude, je commençai à courir une fois sur le trottoir devant chez moi en direction du parc.

Arrivant du côté du snack, je vis Edward qui attendait en souriant moqueusement. Quand je passai à côté de lui, il m'emboita le pas et nous commençâmes les tours.

« C'était bien la peine de demander à Alice de me presser, c'est moi qui ai dû attendre. » Se plaignit-il.

« C'était pour ne pas avoir à m'arrêter. Maintenant tais-toi et cours. » Grognai-je.

Suivant le tracé des allées, nous fîmes le tour du lac. Le parc était plus remplis que le dimanche matin. Il y avait surtout des enfants qui jouaient après leur journée d'école. Au bout du deuxième tour, les aires de jeux commençaient à se vider, au quatrième, il n'y avait plus que des coureurs comme nous où des gens qui traversaient le parc pour rentrer chez eux.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre. Une heure trente de jogging était amplement suffisante et je m'arrêtai au snack une fois le quatrième tour achevé.

« J'ai le droit de parler maintenant ? » S'enquit Edward.

« Tu fais ce que tu veux. Je t'ai juste dis de te taire parce que moi, je ne t'aurais pas répondu. C'était pour t'éviter de parler seul. » Répondis-je en faisant signe à Greg pour avoir deux boissons.

« Il paraît que tu t'incruste à la maison ce soir ? » Taquina-t-il.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je ne resterai que cinq minutes, histoire d'avoir la paix avec Alice. » Grognai-je.

« Je plaisantais, tu ne me dérange pas. » Ajouta-t-il, me croyant vexée. « Laisse-moi payer cette fois. » Assena-t-il en tendant un billet au Serveur.

Je voulu l'en empêcher mais il me rappela que j'avais payé le dimanche et que c'était son tour.

« Bien, à partir de maintenant, tu es mon coach perso. » Lança-t-il alors que nous marchions pour rentrer.

« Comment ça ? » M'enquis-je en haussant un sourcil.

« Tu vas m'apprendre tout ce que tu sais sur l'équipe de Scottsdale. J'ai besoin d'être préparé pour ce qui nous attends. »

« Okay. » Soufflai-je. « Mais ce que je sais date de l'année passé. Ils ont peut-être changé de joueurs entre temps. »

« C'est toujours mieux que rien. » M'encouragea-t-il.

« Bien … Leur équipe est composée de quatre garçons et de deux filles. Ce sont de vrai garces vicieuses et … »

« Je me fiches de vos conflits personnels. » Me coupa-t-il en rigolant.

« Très drôle. Je disais donc, elles sont garces, vicieuses et prêtes à tout pour gagner. Je te passe les détails mais sache que Lydie s'est retrouvée coincée dans un plâtre pendant deux mois à cause d'elles. »

Il haussa les sourcils, ahuri et étonné, et je continuai, contente de voir qu'il prenait la menace au sérieux.

« Ils ont une technique très offensive et ils ont tendance à jouer haut, ce qui est assez pratique si les joueurs arrières sont sur leurs gardes. Ils n'ont pas vraiment de bon smasher. Je ne vois pas quoi te dire d'autre. » Achevai-je avant d'aspirer une longue gorgée avec ma paille.

« C'est déjà pas mal. Tu penses que Sanders me laisserait accéder au gymnase à l'heure du déjeuner pour que je travaille ma réception en manchette ? Il parait qu'elle n'est pas terrible. » Rit-il.

« Sanders est prêt à tous les sacrifices pour qu'on remporte les matchs, ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes. » Grognai-je, gênée qu'il me rappelle la critique que je lui avais portée la veille.

Mon portable se mit à sonner et je le sortis de la poche de ma veste avant de décrocher.

« Bella ? C'est moi. »

Heureusement que je reconnaissais la voix de ma mère.

« J'ai oublié de t'en parler, Phil viens juste de me le rappeler. Je voulais le faire ce matin mais tu es partie avant que je ne sois sortie de la salle de bains. Enfin bref, tout ça pour te prévenir. Ca ne te dérange pas trop ? » Déballa-t-elle sans s'interrompre.

« Quoi donc ? Tu t'es rendue compte que tu ne m'avais rien appris ? » Me moquai-je, toutefois exaspérée.

« Oh oui c'est vrai ! Phil a une soirée chez son entraineur ce soir et je l'accompagne, nous ne rentrerons que tard dans la nuit. »

« Pas grave, je me commanderai une pizza. Ca ne me dérange pas de passer la soirée seule, tu le sais bien. » Répondis-je, blasée.

« Bien. Je te laisse alors, je dois encore me changer avant que Phil ne rentre. A demain chérie. » Lança-t-elle avant de raccrocher précipitamment.

Soupirant d'exaspération, je rangeai mon téléphone dans ma poche avant de continuer à discuter avec Edward au sujet des différentes équipes locales.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes devant chez lui, j'hésitai à entrer. J'avais beau avoir accepté l'invitation d'Alice, je me disais que je pouvais encore partir en courant.

Avant que je n'ai eu le temps d'en prendre la décision, Edward ouvrait la porte et me poussait à l'intérieur.

« Bella ! » Me salua sa mère en souriant. « Alice m'a dit que tu passerais, je suis ravie de te revoir. »

Je lui souris, trop gênée pour parler.

Je jetai un coup d'œil autour de moi. L'étage du bas semblait être une immense pièce. Il n'y avait qu'un espace qui était fermé par un mur, séparé du reste. Le salon se trouvait tout de suite à gauche, prolongé par la salle à manger qui était elle-même séparée de la cuisine par un bar. Au fond de la pièce, une baie vitrée donnait sur le jardin faiblement éclairé. Sur la droite, les escaliers étaient imposants.

« Accompagne Bella à l'étage. » Ordonna-t-elle ensuite à Edward.

Sans broncher, il obéit et me demanda de le suivre dans les escaliers. Nous arrivâmes dans un grand hall qui donnait sur quatre portes. Il se dirigea vers l'une d'entre elle, cogna et l'ouvrit.

« Lili, Bella est là. » Lança-t-il avant de me pousser à l'intérieur de la pièce. « A plus Bella. » Sourit-il avant de refermer derrière lui.

Je vis alors Alice émerger d'une porte menant à une pièce adjacente. Elle referma derrière elle.

« Salut Bella, j'étais sur ton costume, ça avance du tonnerre ! » Dit-elle enthousiaste.

« Contente de l'apprendre. » Souris-je. « Alors tu vas me le montrer finalement ? »

« Surement pas ! » S'horrifia-t-elle. « Je voulais te montrer le mien, pour que tu me donnes ton avis. »

Elle retourna dans la pièce quelques secondes et revint avec une housse en main. Elle l'ouvrit et en tira son costume. Je m'approchai pour mieux regarder.

« J'ai modifié une combinaison de surf. Verdict ? »

Je regardai de plus prêt.

« Catwoman ? » Demandai-je dans un sourire.

Elle acquiesça et me demanda à nouveau ce que j'en pensais.

« Ça m'a l'air parfait. C'est vraiment toi qui as fait ça ! C'est … Wahou … Ça t'ira à merveille ! »

Elle sourit, toute fière d'elle, avant de remettre le costume dans sa housse et de retourner le ranger. On toqua à la porte et la tête d'Esmé émergea dans l'entrebâillement.

« On va manger Lili. Tu restes avec nous Bella ? Edward m'a dit que tu étais seule ce soir. »

Je haussai un sourcil interrogatif. Comment pouvait-il bien le savoir ? Je me tournai vers Alice comme si elle allait pouvoir me répondre et vis son air suppliant.

« J'ai besoin d'une douche. » Grimaçai-je, persuadée que je tenais là l'excuse du siècle pour rentrer chez moi.

« Ma salle de bain est à ta disposition ! » S'exclama-t-elle en me poussant vers une autre porte de sa chambre. « Je vais t'apporter de quoi te changer. »

« C'est arrangé alors. » Souffla sa mère avant de fermer la porte sans me laisser le temps de répliquer.

Alice retourna dans la _pièce de la housse _avant de revenir avec une petite pile de vêtements. Elle me poussa ensuite dans la salle d'eau et ferma la porte derrière moi.

En colère contre moi-même et mon incapacité à répondre assez vite, je tirai le loquet et commença à me déshabiller avant d'entrer dans la douche.

« Les serviettes sont dans le placard à gauche de la douche. » M'informa Alice.

Je marmonnai quelques mots à son attention avant de me plonger sous le jet. Rapidement je sortis, m'essuyai et enfilai les vêtements prêtés par Alice. Heureusement pour moi, il s'agissait d'un jean et d'un simple tee-shirt. Connaissant les tenues de mon amie, je m'étais inquiétée un court moment. Je souris en lisant l'inscription marquée en jaune vif sur le tee-shirt noir.

'_Brunes have power'_

J'émergeai de la salle de bain, après avoir remontés mes cheveux humides en une queue de cheval, et fus attirée par Alice qui quitta sa chambre et continua jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée.

Je me sentis tout de suite gênée, intruse.

« Papa, voici Bella. » Lança-t-elle à un homme blond qui passait tout juste la porte.

Il posa sa mallette et sa veste avant de venir me serrer la main.

« D'abord Alice et Edward, ensuite, Esmé, j'entends parler de toi en permanence. Je suis enchanté de te rencontrer. » Déclara-t-il en souriant.

Je bafouillai une formule de politesse avant qu'il ne s'enferme dans la pièce séparée, qui devait être son bureau, et qu'Alice me pousse vers le canapé du salon sur lequel je m'écroulai.

« Toujours aussi gracieuse. » Se moqua Edward qui était assis un peu plus loin.

Il était posé au bord d'un fauteuil, une guitare sur les genoux. Comme la veille quand il m'avait ramené après l'entrainement, ses cheveux gouttaient. Je lui adressai une grimace rapide.

« Joues-nous quelques chose Eddy au lieu de torturer Bella. » Lança Alice en se laissant tomber à côté de moi.

« Que veux-tu que je joues ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Pourquoi pas ce morceau que tu jouais hier soir ? » Lança Esmé depuis la cuisine.

Il grimaça avant de se résigner et de commencer à pincer les cordes. Je fus tout de suite apaisée par le calme de la mélodie. Lorsqu'il commença à chanter, je la reconnus.

J'avais longtemps déprimé après la mort de mon père, écoutant de nombreuses chansons de ce genre.

Je connaissais **Falling Slowly **par cœur.

Lorsqu'il arriva au deuxième couplet, j'avais quelques larmes qui glissaient silencieusement sur mes joues et mes lèvres bougeaient seules alors que je chuchotais les paroles. Tout cela inconsciemment.

'_You have suffered enough_

_And warred with yourself_

_It's time that you won' _

Ce passage, je l'avais écouté en boucle, essayant de me convaincre que je devais continuer sans mon père. Et surtout continuer à vivre sans me refermer sur moi-même.

Je me rendis compte que j'étais en train de pleurer lorsqu'il arrêta de jouer.

« Wow ! Ça va Bella ? » S'inquiéta-t-il.

« Ouai c'est rien. Juste quelques souvenirs peu agréables qui remontent. » Soufflai-je en prenant le mouchoir qu'Alice me tendait.

« Désolé. » S'excusa-t-il, l'air vraiment gêné.

Je chassai ses excuses d'un geste de la main avant d'essuyer mes yeux et mes joues.

« Tu joues bien. » Le complimentai-je, essayant de tourner l'attention ailleurs que sur mes prunelles rougies.

Heureusement pour moi, il détourna la conversation jusqu'à ce que nous allions nous mettre à table, jouant des airs un peu plus joyeux. Esmé avait cuisiné un gratin qui me semblait délicieux. Une fois tout le monde servi, elle se tourna vers moi pour me faire la conversation.

« Alors Bella, que font tes parents dans la vie ? » Commença-t-elle.

J'avalai péniblement. Le coup de la chanson avait fait remonter la tristesse liée à la mort de Charlie.

Edward me jeta un coup d'œil.

« Maman, Bella n'a … » Commença-t-il.

« C'est bon. » Le coupai-je en souriant faiblement. « Ma mère est institutrice à l'école élémentaire Ralph Waldo Emerson. Son mari, Phil, est joueur de baseball dans l'équipe de ligue mineur de Phoenix. » Répondis-je, prenant bien soin de ne pas mentionner Charlie.

« Et ton père ? » Demanda mon amie.

« Alice ! » Gronda Edward en se redressant brusquement.

Je me sentis légèrement gênée mais répondis tout de même. Après tout, Alice était mon amie, elle pouvait savoir au même titre qu'Edward.

« Charlie était chef de police dans une petite ville de l'Etat de Washington. Il est décédé il y a un peu plus de quatre ans. » Soufflai-je en me tournant vers elle.

« Je suis vraiment désolée Bella, je ne voulais pas … » S'excusa-t-elle, un air de culpabilité sur son visage.

« Ça va aller, ne t'en fais pas. » La rassurai-je en me forçant à sourire.

« Alors ce prochain match ? » Demanda Carlisle, essayant apparemment de changer de sujet.

Edward sauta sur l'occasion et parla des entrainements et de l'équipe adverse.

« A mon avis, tu ferais mieux de prendre ta trousse quand tu viendras au match. D'après Bella, les filles de l'équipe adverse sont de vrai teignes. » Plaisanta-t-il.

« Tu as peur de te faire griffer Eddy ? » Se moqua Alice.

« Si c'était seulement ça. » Lançai-je. « Elles ont réussi à casser la jambe d'une fille de l'équipe l'année dernière. » Leur appris-je.

« A ce point ?! » Lança Esmé en laissant tomber ses couverts. « Mais ça devrait être interdit, elles devraient être suspendues ! »

« Elles sont très fortes et s'arrangent pour faire ça discrètement. Que ça ait toujours l'air d'être un accident. » Expliquai-je.

Elle récupéra ses couverts et secoua la tête, incrédule.

J'avais le ventre éclaté tellement il était plein, mais mon hôte insista pour que je prenne une part de tarte maison et je n'eus pas le cœur à refuser.

Vers 21 heures, je me rendis compte du temps qui était passé et annonçai qu'il était temps pour moi de rentrer. Esmé insista pour que je ne rentre pas à pieds. La nuit était tombée et c'était dangereux selon elle. Je récupérai donc mon survêtement dans la chambre d'Alice et le glissai dans une poche en plastique avant de rejoindre l'entrée.

« Ça nous a fait très plaisir de t'avoir à dîner Bella. » Me sourit Carlisle.

« Reviens quand tu veux. » Ajouta Esmé.

Je leur souris, mal à l'aise. Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis, ni ici ni avant à Forks. Je n'avais pas pour habitude d'aller chez des gens sans mes parents et cette première expérience, bien qu'agréable, était assez troublante.

« Allons-y. » Souffla Edward en attrapant les clés de sa voiture.

Je le suivis à l'extérieur et m'installai après qu'il m'ait ouvert la portière.

Je le regardais, étonnée, un léger sourire moqueur aux lèvres alors qu'il sortait la voiture de l'allée.

« J'ai étais élevé dans les strictes règles de la galanterie. » Expliqua-t-il. « La plupart des femmes se contentent de trouver ça charmant et attentionné au lieu de se foutre de moi. » Ajouta-t-il en rigolant.

« C'est aussi mon avis. Je suis juste étonnée. C'est assez rare de trouver un homme qui a des manières datant du début du siècle. Tu dois être le seul des Etats-Unis. » Plaisantai-je.

« Les hommes Cullen ont ça dans le sang. Rosalie, Esmé ou même ma tante Carmen sont traitées comme de véritables princesses tu sais. » Remarqua-t-il.

Je me sentis alors rougir et détournai la tête vers le vitre. Je délirais ou bien venait-il de comparer son acte à ceux de son père, son oncle et son cousin face à leurs compagnes respectives ?

« D'après ce que j'ai pu soutirer à Alice, Jasper a aussi ce genre de manières. » Continua-t-il comme si de rien était.

J'avais dû me faire des idées.

« Elle a accepté de te parler de sa soirée ? » M'étonnai-je.

« Pas vraiment. » Rit-il. « Je me suis incrusté quand elle en parlait avec ma mère. »

« Frère indigne. » Grognai-je alors qu'il se garait devant chez moi. « Bon beh on se voit demain. » Repris-je.

« Tu as un cours de tutorat non le mercredi ? » J'acquiesçai. « Alors on se voit en biologie. Fais de beaux rêves Bella. » Me salua-t-il alors que je quittais l'habitacle.

Il attendit que je sois bien à l'intérieur, je lui fis un signe de la main auquel il répondit avant de démarrer.

* * *

_***Football américain bien sûr.**_

_**** Dédicace à mon ancien prof de Physique-Chimie que j'adore !**_

_**Allez maintenant que j'ai vu de quoi vous étiez capables, je veux plein de reviews ! Le maximum possible ! Dites-vous que grâce à ça j'ai écris deux chapitres ce week-end ! En plus je reprends les cours et il me faut de la motivation ! S'il vous plaiiiiiiiiiit !!!**_


	6. La soirée d'Halloween

_**Boum badaboum le chapitre 6 Un peu plus court que d'habitude mais bon ... un peu plus tôt aussi ! Je le poste avant de partir en shopping avec ma petite soeur j'espère avoir plein de reviews à mon retour !**_

_** Le bal que vous attendez tous héhé ! J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus … sinon ça me fendrait le cœur. Bon sinon à part ça j'ai adoré vos reviews qui m'encouragent à fond !**_

_**Maintenant, mauvaise nouvelle pour vous. Ma fac a (enfin) été débloquée et je retourne en cours lundi après 4 semaines de glandage, ce qui veut dire, surement, moins de temps pour l'écriture, mais je ferai tout de même de mon mieux et j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance. Don't Worry !**_

**Noémie** : Bon beh tu as eu deux chapitres d'un coup. Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu ! En effet leur relation commence à se tisser et avec le bal qui arrive … qui sait ?!

**Charline **: Beaucoup de plaisir mais c'est tant mieux si il y a du plaisir des deux côtés lol. Edward a fait des allusions ? Ah beh il s'en est pas rendu compte contrairement à Bella lol. Merci pour ta review.

**Fanny **: Motivation ! Allez réjouis-toi, tu vas enfin connaitre le costume de Bella ! Tes encouragements et compliments me font super plaisir, ça me pousse à écrire encore et encore, ce qui ne vous dérange en rien (ma mère par contre trouve que je passe trop de temps sur l'ordinateur, allez savoir pourquoi ?) Bon en tous cas … merci à toi !

**Elo **: Wahou, merci à toi ! Ca met du baume au cœur de lire ce genre de reviews ! J'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire !

**Miya **: J'essaye de mettre à jour aussi souvent que je peux sans épuiser mes réserves donc tout dépend de mon rythme d'écriture. En tous cas, je suis très contente que ça t'ait plu. Merci pour ta review !

**Mag **: Oui il va s'en passer des choses au bal, reste à voir si ça te convient … J'aime beaucoup Alice aussi et j'essaye de la rendre la plus sympathique possible. Merci d'avoir mis une review !

**Meleedu78 **: Merveilleux ? Wahou carrément ! Tes compliments sont très encourageants, je suis contente !!! Merci à toi de prendre la peine de laisser une review, comparé au nombre de lecteurs, le nombre de commentaires est assez bas.

**Nini **: Merci, merci ! Je suis bien contente que tu aimes et j'espère que ça restera comme ça ! Merci pour ta review !

**Fa_Cosette **: J'essaye de faire les chapitres aussi longs que possible sans qu'ils le soient trop non plus. La relation entre Edward et Bella va de l'avant c'est sûr, mais en même temps je ne pense pas que ça pouvait être tellement pire … à moins qu'ils en arrivent à se taper dessus lol. Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours. Merci pour ta review !

**Daphcullen **: On en est toutes raide dingue ! Edward Cullen c'est LE mec parfait par excellence !!! Je pense que Bella s'en rendra compte un jour, ne t'inquiètes pas. Merci pour ta review, en espérant que la suite te plaira toujours.

**Bigmonster4 (le retour) **: Je trouve le principe de l'unique review ridicule moi aussi mais bon … Je suis contente que ça te plaise autant pour que tu sois ainsi en attente mais en même temps j'ai peur qu'après on m'en veuille de t'avoir droguée alors contrôle toi je t'en prie lol.

**Muteen-mwa **: Je suis flattée, vraiment ! Ca fait plaisir de ce genre de reviews ! J'espère ne pas te décevoir avec les chapitres à venir. Merci beaucoup à toi d'avoir mis une review !

**Gwen **: Merci à toi, ça fait très plaisir ! Je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise et j'espère que ça va continuer comme ça !

« Et je veux tous vous voir demain à treize heures pour le dernier point ! Ca chauffera pour celui ou celle d'entre vous qui sera en retard ! » Aboya le Coach avant de nous expédier loin à grands coups de sifflet.

« Je t'attends sur le parking. » Me lança Edward avant de se diriger vers le vestiaire des garçons.

* * *

Le temps depuis mardi dernier avait défilé à une vitesse hallucinante. Nous étions déjà le 31 octobre, le bal d'Halloween avait lieu le soir même et le match contre Scottsdale le lendemain à quinze heures.

La monotonie des derniers jours avait aidé à les faire défiler plus vite. Alice et Jasper étaient de plus en plus amoureux et passaient pas mal de temps ensembles sans pour autant se couper du reste du monde, je rigolais toujours autant avec Emmett, je courrais un soir sur deux et le dimanche matin avec Edward et il me ramenait les soirs d'entrainements. Rosalie avait une fois de plus passé son samedi après-midi chez moi pour bricoler sur ma voiture. D'après elle, une fois les dernières pièces arrivées elle en aurait pour trois heures tout au plus avant d'achever son travail. Ma voiture était dans un moins mauvais état que ce que nous avions cru au début, et Rose était une bien meilleure mécanicienne que je ne l'avais espéré.

Je me hâtais sous la douche histoire de ne pas faire trop attendre mon camarade. Pour une fois, Edward ne me ramenait pas chez moi. Nous devions retrouver les autres chez les Cullen pour nous préparer avant de partir pour la soirée. J'appréhendais de plus en plus depuis ce matin, mon inquiétude au sujet de mon costume revenant pas à pas.

Une idée me réconfortait. A minuit je serais partie de cette fête quoi qu'il se passe, alors si mon costume ne me plaisait pas, je n'aurais qu'à tenir trois heures avec, histoire de faire plaisir à Alice.

Une fois changée, je saluai mes coéquipières et sortis en direction du parking. Edward m'attendait déjà, installé dans sa voiture.

Je souris lorsqu'il se pencha par-dessus le siège passager pour m'ouvrir la portière - toujours galant - et m'installai à ma place habituelle.

« Tous les mystères vont enfin tomber ce soir. » Soufflai-je alors que nous roulions vers _West Coronado Road_.

« Toujours aussi flippée de ce que te réserve Alice ? » Se moqua-t-il.

« C'est facile pour toi, tu sais comment tu seras habillé et en plus tu l'as choisis ! Moi je n'ai aucune emprise sur ma vie. » Me révoltai-je, le faisant rire.

« Tu as bien vu le costume d'Alice ! Tu as encore des doutes sur ses talents de couturières ? »

« Ce n'est pas son talent que je crains. » Grognai-je avant de laisser planer un silence. « C'est son imagination. »

Il éclata de rire avant de lâcher une phrase qui ne me rassura pas.

« Tu as bien raison de t'en méfier. »

Il persista à me foutre la trouille jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions, me racontant des anecdotes concernant la créativité de sa sœur.

Devant la maison de ses parents était garée une voiture que je n'avais encore jamais vue.

Je descendis de voiture et le suivis à l'intérieur. Tous les autres étaient déjà là, discutant avec Esmé et Carlisle. Emmett s'amusait à décoiffer son oncle, auparavant parfaitement gominé.

J'eus à peine le temps de saluer correctement Esmé qu'Alice m'attrapait le bras et me tirait à l'étage, Rosalie sur nos talons. La brunette cria aux garçons de ne pas être en retard avant de claquer la porte de sa chambre.

Le costume de Rose était étalé sur le lit dans une blouse transparente et Alice me poussa de manière à ce que je tombe juste à côté. Rosalie s'installa elle aussi sur le lit pendant qu'Alice s'activait à nous mettre de la musique.

« Le grand moment est enfin arrivé ! » Plaisanta Rosalie en me faisant un sourire enthousiaste, parfaite imitation de notre amie.

Alice émergea de son dressing avec deux housses, l'une contenant son costume, l'autre contenant le mien. Je sentis une forte appréhension me saisir l'estomac.

Elle ouvrit la housse face à elle et sortis le costume d'un geste brusque en le tournant vers moi.

« TADAM ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

Mes yeux étaient fixés sur le cintre qu'elle tenait dans la main et je n'arrivais pas à bouger. J'étais saisie. Saisie de stupeur et d'horreur.

« Alice … » Soufflai-je.

« Tu l'adores n'est-ce pas ! » Lança-t-elle enthousiasme.

« IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE PORTE ÇA ! » M'écriai-je alors, ayant perdu tout contrôle.

Je ne voulais pas lui faire de peine, mais c'était plus fort que moi. Je ne pouvais pas nier que son travail était magnifique, seulement je ne pourrais jamais déambuler plusieurs heures dans un tel costume.

« Pourquoi donc ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

« Je vais me ridiculiser ! » Couinai-je alors que sa mère nous rejoignait dans la chambre.

« Allons Bella. » Tenta-t-elle de me réconforter. « Calme toi et discutons, veux-tu ? »

Je m'exécutai, me laissant lourdement tomber sur le lit comme si toute la misère du monde pesait sur mes épaules.

« Bien. Quel est le problème avec ce costume. » Souffla-t-elle.

Je lançai un regard à Alice qui avait l'air très déçue et blessée. Je m'en voulu immédiatement.

« Il est vraiment très beau Alice, ne nous méprenons pas, mais … je ne pourrais jamais porter ça. »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Rosalie.

« C'est … bien trop court ! » M'horrifiai-je.

Mes yeux fixèrent alors le short bleu comme s'il s'agissait d'un objet de torture.

« La véritable tenue de Wonder Woman est encore plus courte. » Se défendit Alice. « Je l'ai rallongée pour qu'elle atteigne la longueur de tes shorts de Volleyball. »

« Soit mais regarde moi se décolleté ! »

« Là encore Alice l'a trafiqué. » Lança Esmé. « Quand elle me l'a montré je l'ai trouvé assez osé alors je lui ai conseillé quelques modifications. »

Mon amie s'approcha et me montra le haut du costume que je pris entre mes mains. Au tissu rouge, Alice avait cousu un maillage fin couleur chair.

« Ca simule un décolleté sans pour autant t'exhiber. » Expliqua Alice, toujours de sa petite voix pleine de culpabilité.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça Alice, s'il te plait. Tu as fais de l'excellent travailles, vraiment. C'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'exposer autant de morceaux de peau. » Grimaçai-je.

« Tu en exposeras autant que pendant les matchs. » Me rappela Rosalie.

Je soupirai en regardant le costume.

« Essaye-le au moins. » Souffla Esmé. « Si ça ne va vraiment pas et que tu es mal à l'aise, alors nous chercherons une autre solution. »

« Bien. » Me résignai-je en me levant.

Je pris le costume que me tendait mon amie avant de me diriger vers sa salle de bain, pendant que Rosalie s'enfermait déjà dans le dressing.

Alors qu'Esmé quittait la pièce ayant résolu le conflit, je fis demi-tour et allai prendre Alice dans mes bras.

« Désolée d'avoir réagis ainsi. » Murmurai-je penaude.

« C'est de ma faute. »

« Mais non ! » Grognai-je. « C'est moi et ma pudeur. Oublions ça tant que je n'ai pas essayé ton costume. »

Elle acquiesça et je la laissais se changer, allant moi-même me vêtir.

Enfermée dans la salle de bain, je regardais plus attentivement le short bleu aux étoiles argentées. Je grimaçai avant de me déshabiller et de l'enfiler. Arrivée au haut du costume, je grimaçai de nouveau. Alice avait vraiment un esprit tordu, j'aurais dû imaginer ce qui m'attendait quand Edward m'avait raconté les différentes histoires sur sa sœur dans la voiture.

Je passai ma tête dans le col du tissus couleur chair ajouté par mon amie et regardai mon reflet.

J'avais l'air spécialement ridicule et cela me fit rire nerveusement.

« C'est la bonne taille ? » S'enquit Alice derrière la porte.

Je l'ouvris et apparu devant elle. Mon amie avait enfilai sa combinaison noir qui lui collait au corps. Je remarquai alors que son attitude naturelle était très féline.

« Tu surpasses largement Halle Berry. » Lui dis-je en souriant.

« Et toi tu as de plus belles jambes que Lynda Carter. » Sourit-elle. « Alors qu'en penses-tu ? Ah, nous avons oublié les bottes ! »

J'enfilai la paire qu'elle me tendait, pas trop rehaussée de manière à ce que je ne souffre pas au cours de la soirée.

Esmé revint à ce moment là dans la pièce, en même temps que Rosalie qui émergeait du dressing.

« Vous êtes toutes les trois ravissantes ! » S'extasia-t-elle. « Qu'en penses-tu Bella ? » S'inquiéta-t-elle.

« J'en pense qu'Alice a vraiment fait un excellent boulot et que je serais une bien cruelle amie si je refusais de porter ce costume. Après tout, elle a fait des efforts pour que je me sentes aussi à l'aise que pendant un match de Volley. Je vais continuer à me préparer. » Finis-je par soupirer.

« Fantastique ! » S'exclama alors Esmé en tapant dans ses mains. « Je vais chercher le fer à friser pour mettre tes boucles en forme. »

Alice retrouva son sourire et je lui fis un clin d'œil. Rosalie monta alors le volume de la chaine hifi avant de se jeter sur sa trousse de maquillage. Je jetai encore un regard à mon reflet, j'allais vraiment me ridiculiser …

Après une heure de coiffure entre les mains d'Esmé, Rosalie m'appliqua un peu de maquillage histoire d'unifier mon teint et de faire ressortir mes yeux. La couleur foncée du rouge à lèvres m'horrifia mais Esmé sus me convaincre.

« Quitte à te déguiser, va jusqu'au bout. »

« Ce soir tu n'es pas Isabella Swan, tu es Wonder Woman » S'exclama Rosalie en passant le tube sur mes lèvres.

Alice attacha les bracelets argentés sur mes poignets avant de me coiffer de la couronne dorée de Diana, ambassadrice des amazones. Pour finir, elle accrocha le lasso _'magique' _à ma taille.

Je regardai mon reflet dans son miroir en pied et éclatai de rire.

« Je n'aurais jamais eu l'air plus ridicule que ce soir ! »

« Allez on va pouvoir refaire la ligue des justiciers ! » Plaisanta Alice. « Entre toi en Wonder Woman, moi en Catwoman et Emmett en Hulk, on va sauver le monde ce soir. »

On toqua à la porte et Esmé l'entrebâilla, laissant apparaitre Carlisle. Il entra dans la pièce et me regarda rapidement avant de rigoler. Sa femme lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes et il s'excusa.

« Ça te va vraiment bien Bella. C'est juste … surprenant. Ton cavalier va en perdre la tête. »

Je déglutis, surement rouge de honte.

« Je n'ai pas de cavalier. J'y vais juste avec les autres histoire de passer une bonne soirée. »

Il acquiesça avant de nous indiquer que les garçons étaient prêts et nous attendaient pour partir. Il était presque neuf heures.

« Allons-y ! » Lança Rosalie en me prenant par la taille.

Je récupérai mon sac, qui contenait mes affaires de cours et mes vêtements, puis je suivis Alice dans le couloir.

Elle descendait les escaliers de sa démarche féline, montée sur des talons deux fois plus hauts que les miens. Rosalie aussi était bien rehaussée.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes en bas, le silence se fit, rapidement rompu par les éclats de rire d'Emmett.

« Bella tu déchires ! » S'étouffa-t-il en prenant Rosalie par la taille.

Je rougis et m'éloignai du couple avant de regarder les autres.

Outre Emmett qui était entièrement vert - Alice lui avait fait une combinaison dans cette couleur afin qu'il ne soit pas à moitié nu, LUI - Jasper avait revêtis un costume de Lucky Luke. Je me tournai vers Edward avant de rire à mon tour.

« Dracula ! Rien que ça ? »

Il avait les cheveux plaqués, dans une parfaite imitation de la coupe de son père, était entièrement vêtit de noir et portait une longue cape à col rigide qui lui montait au niveau des oreilles.

« C'est un mythe immortel ! » Rétorqua-t-il.

« Tu aurais pu mettre des fausses dents. Je suis déçue. » Plaisantai-je.

« C'est très désagréable et il est impossible d'aligner trois mots sans baver. » M'expliqua-t-il.

« T'as pas besoin d'un dentier pour baver ce soir. N'est-ce pas cousin ? » Rigola Emmett, d'un air très suggestif, en lui donnant un coup dans l'épaule.

« Ne me casse pas le bras, je vais en avoir besoin demain. » Grogna Edward alors que je détournai la tête.

« Laissez-moi prendre une photo avant que vous ne partiez ! » Lança Esmé en arrivant avec son appareil. « Allez regroupez-vous. »

Nous nous pliâmes tous au sacrifice de la photo de groupe avant qu'Esmé ne prenne les deux couples en photo.

« Allez Edward, prends une photo avec Bella ! » Encouragea Emmett.

Avait-il décidé de me mettre mal à l'aise le plus possible ce soir. J'aurais même pu croire que c'était lui qui avait donné l'idée de mon costume à Alice.

« En toute amitié. » Précisa Edward en se rapprochant de moi pour que sa mère nous tire le portrait.

« Et une photo comique maintenant ! » Ajouta Carlisle.

Les autres s'étaient prêtés à ce petit jeu sans broncher. Emmett soulevant Rosalie dans ses bras, lui affichant un air bestial et elle prenant une tête affolée. Jasper avait fait semblant de tirer sur Alice alors qu'elle lui balançait un coup de fouet.

Je ne savais absolument pas comment Dracula et Wonder Woman pouvaient s'affronter et je n'eus pas le temps d'y réfléchir.

Edward m'attrapa la taille avant de me faire basculer en arrière et de simuler une morsure de ma gorge. Surprise, j'arrivais tout de même à croiser mes poignets en parfaite imitation de Lynda Carter qui se servait de ses bracelets magiques.

« Il est temps d'y aller ! » S'exclama Alice en se saisissant de la main de Jasper.

J'attrapai mon sac et sortis avec les autres. Je vis Jasper s'installer au volant de la voiture inconnue - sans doutes celle de ses parents - après avoir ouvert la portière à sa petite amie. Emmett et Rosalie montèrent à l'arrière et refermèrent la portière sur eux.

Edward se dirigea vers sa Volvo et m'en ouvrit la porte, comme à chaque fois. Je m'installai, particulièrement tendue, bien que j'ignorai pourquoi. Il déposa mon sac dans le coffre avant de me rejoindre dans l'habitacle.

« J'espère que tu n'as pas trop mal pris les remarques d'Emmett. Il arrive à se montrer spécialement lourd quelques fois. » S'excusa-t-il en démarrant.

« C'est Emmett, j'en ai pris l'habitude. » Rigolai-je, pourtant très tendue.

Il suivit Jasper jusqu'au _Wyndham Phoenix Hotel _où aurait lieu la soirée. Le comité des fêtes avait loué la salle de réception du grand hôtel comme pour chaque bal. Edward se gara à côté de la voiture de notre ami et coupa le moteur. Sans attendre, j'émergeai du véhicule, me joignant aux autres qui étaient tout joyeux.

La musique résonnait fortement à l'intérieur et seul un bruit de basse nous atteignait. La soirée avait déjà commencé alors nous nous joignîmes à la queue pour présenter nos tickets, préalablement achetés.

Alice, ayant sans doutes capté ma gêne, discutait avec moi au lieu de se concentrer uniquement sur Jasper, afin d'éviter que je me retrouve seule avec Edward.

Nous nous entendions bien, étions même amis maintenant, mais les sous-entendus permanents d'Emmett et certaines réactions de mon camarade arrivaient souvent à me mettre mal à l'aise. J'avais cependant réussi à cacher ma gêne aux autres, évitant ainsi de me rendre encore plus ridicule. Il n'échappait pourtant rien à Alice et, lorsqu'elle m'avait questionnée à ce sujet, je lui avais dis que c'était simplement parce que j'étais très pudique. Ce qui était vrai d'ailleurs. Edward était mon ami, rien de plus.

Nous étions entrés depuis un presque deux heures. Jusque là, nous étions restés en groupe et avions beaucoup rigolé. Je mettais éclipsée afin de saluer les quelques personnes que je connaissais et que je côtoyais au lycée.

Mes coéquipières, Kathy et Lydie, étaient déguisées en ange et démon assez sexy, Kyle en Rocky mais c'est Angela qui m'avait le plus surprise. Elle était coiffée d'une perruque blonde, et ressemblait parfaitement à Sandy dans Grease.

J'étais à présent près du buffet, seule, en train de me servir un verre de punch - non alcoolisé évidemment, c'était une soirée de lycéens. Edward me rejoignis et je lui proposai un verre en souriant.

« Je ne bois jamais … de vin. » Cita-t-il, me faisant éclater de rire au souvenir du film de Coppola.

Je portais mon verre à mes lèvres, ne prêtant que peu d'attention aux voix derrière moi.

« Siiii ! Elle est venue avec Cullen. » Disait une voix hystérique.

Je ne compris pas en quoi le fait que Rosalie vienne avec Emmett était surprenant.

« Ils étaient seuls dans sa voiture, je les ai vus en sortir ! » Continua la voix.

Je m'étouffai alors dans mon verre, saisissant que je ne pensais pas au bon Cullen. C'était d'Edward qu'il s'agissait, et de moi par la même occasion. Je lançai un regard à mon voisin qui me regardait lui aussi en fronçant les sourcils.

« Il parait qu'ils sortent ensembles. » Ajouta une autre voix. « Ils se voient tous les soirs, elle est même allée chez lui. »

De toutes évidences, les filles qui ragotaient dans notre dos ignoraient notre présence.

« Elle est amie avec sa sœur, c'est surement pour ça qu'elle y … »

« Non c'est pour lui ! » Coupa la première voix.

J'avais eu un élan de soulagement à l'entente de la personne qui avait parlé de mon amitié avec Alice mais il s'était vite envolé.

« Keyla les a entendues toutes les deux l'autre fois. » Commença la deuxième voix. « Alice demandait à Bella de passer après avoir vu son frère et Bella a dit qu'après ça, elle aurait besoin d'une douche. A cause de l'endurance de Cullen.»

J'ouvris grand les yeux en me tournant vers Edward, gênée et prête à expliquer la situation mais, là encore, je fus coupée dans mon élan.

« Je suis sûre qu'ils couchent ensembles ! Cette fille sait cacher son jeu. » Reprit la première voix.

Cette remarque m'anéantie. Je posai brusquement mon verre sur la table, attirant leurs regards sur nous. J'allais m'éloigner quand Edward posa sa main sur mon bras. Il m'entrainait déjà vers le groupe de filles, sans doutes pour régler le conflit.

Je le repoussai brusquement avant de m'éloigner rapidement. Je passai la porte vitrée et allai me laisser tomber sur une chaise longue près de la piscine.

Je n'avais pas entendu la voix de mon camarade qui m'appelait dans mon dos et je sursautai quand il s'installa à côté de moi.

« Bella …» Tenta-t-il.

« Laisse-moi tranquille. » Lançai-je froidement, des larmes de rage et de honte coulant sur mon visage.

« Tu pleures ? » S'inquiéta-t-il avant de passer son bras autour de mon épaule.

Je le repoussai aussi brusquement que l'instant d'avant et il me regarda incrédule.

« Tu ne vas pas … » Demanda-t-il sans plus me toucher, comprenant que je ne le voulais pas.

« Pas quoi ? » M'emportai-je.

« C'est l'univers de lycée, c'est partout pareil. » Souffla-t-il. « Bella, tu ne dois pas faire attention à ce que disent les gens. Toi tu sais où est la vérité. »

Je me tournai vers lui.

« Tu étais au courant ? » Demandai-je et il grimaça. De toute évidence il savait, oui. « Tu savais que tout le monde me voyait comme une trainée et tu ne me met même pas au courant ?! »

« Bella .. »

« Depuis quand ? Depuis quand est-ce qu'on parle dans notre dos comme ça ? » Le coupai-je, passablement énervée.

« Ça doit faire une semaine environ. » Répondit-il penaud.

Je me rendis alors compte que lui aussi était visé par ces commérages et me calmai légèrement.

« Je pensais que tu le savais mais que tu n'y portais pas attention. Tu ne réagissais pas vraiment aux commentaires d'Emmett alors j'ai cru que ça te passait au dessus de la tête. Je suis désolé. Si j'avais su … je t'en aurais parlé. » S'excusa-t-il.

« Bella ? » Appela une voix dans notre dos.

Je me retournai et aperçu Alice qui s'approchait de nous.

« Angela m'a dit qu'elle t'avait vue partir en courant. Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Continua-t-elle.

« Rien de bien important. Retourne voir Jasper, je te raconterai ça plus tard. » La rassurai-je. « J'aimerai rentrer. » Ajoutai-je à l'intention d'Edward sans laisser le temps à mon amie de répliquer.

« Mais il est à peine 23 heures ! » Se plaignis Alice. « Reste encore un peu. »

« Je préfère y aller Alice, si Edward veut bien me raccompagner. »

« Bien … Ne bougez pas d'ici je vais chercher les autres pour qu'ils vous disent au revoir. » Lança-t-elle avant de disparaitre.

« Désolée de te faire partir si tôt, tu aurais sans doute préféré rester ici. » Soufflai-je.

« Je venais justement te dire que je n'allais pas tarder. » Sourit-il. « Attends … » Murmura-t-il avant de détacher sa cape de vampire célèbre et de me la passer autour des épaules.

« Wonder Woman ne devait surement pas sortir la nuit. Contrairement à Dracula. » Grognai-je, le faisant rire.

Les autres arrivèrent alors et nous les saluâmes. Rosalie, comme Alice, essaya de savoir ce qui m'arrivait mais je lui répondis la même chose. Emmett tenta un sous-entendu mais se stoppa devant le regard noir de son cousin.

« Ce n'est pas la peine de te fâcher avec Emmett pour si peu. » Lui dis-je un peu plus tard alors qu'il s'installait dans la voiture.

« Il est lourd et ce n'était pas le moment. Une fois que je lui aurais expliqué la situation, je suis sur qu'il se calmera. » Répondit-il d'un ton sans réplique.

Je gardai le silence, le regard perdu vers l'extérieur à travers la vitre.

« Tu sais, avant ça, je n'avais jamais entendu directement … c'est Kyle qui m'a dit qu'il y avait des rumeurs. Il m'a juste dit le fond de la chose. »

« Tout le lycée semble au courant que tu me ramènes chez moi après les entrainements et que nous nous voyons après les cours pour pratiquer une activité qui nécessite une douche. Du coup, ils sont persuadés qu'on couche ensembles. » Terminai-je en rougissant.

« C'est stupide ! » Lança-t-il sans quitter la route des yeux. « Tout le monde sait que tu cours régulièrement pour te maintenir en forme. »

« Les gens voient ce qu'ils ont envie de voir. De plus, je pense que le fait que nous trainions avec deux couples les encourage à penser que nous en formons un nous aussi. » Ajoutai-je, m'empourprant encore plus si cela est possible.

« Et alors quoi ? On arrêtes de se voir au lycée pour leur faire plaisir ? » S'exclama-t-il.

« Non, bien sur que non. » Soufflai-je.

« Tu veux qu'on arrête de courir ensembles et de se voir en dehors des cours ? » Demanda-t-il en se tournant soudain vers moi.

« Non ! » M'exclamai-je. « On est amis, on a le droit de se voir sans que tout le monde pense qu'on s'envoie en l'air ! »

Je me raidis en prenant conscience de ce que je venais de dire avec autant d'aplomb.

« Oh et puis tu sais quoi ? Je me fiche de ce qu'ils disent tous. Nous on connait la vérité. » Repris-je.

« Ça t'a pourtant blessée. »

« C'était sur le coup. Le fait de découvrir tout ça, mais je pense pouvoir faire avec. » Assurai-je. « Et toi ? » M'enquis-je, me rappelant que je n'étais pas la seule concernée dans l'histoire.

« Je pense pareil que toi. Nous sommes amis, qu'ils aillent au diable avec leurs ragots stupides. »

Un silence s'installa jusqu'à ce qu'il se gare devant chez moi. Il émergea de la voiture en même temps que moi et se dirigea vers le coffre. Il en sortit mon sac et me raccompagna jusqu'à la porte. Arrivée là, je lui rendis sa cape qui m'avait tenu chaud jusque là et tendis la main pour prendre mon sac.

« Bon, et bien on se voit demain au match alors. » Dis-je en grelottant.

« Ouai. Rentre vite te mettre au chaud. Je passe te chercher un peu avant treize heures. » Sourit-il avant de se pencher et de me poser un baiser sur la joue. « Bonne nuit Bella. Et oublies toutes ces histoires. »

J'acquiesçai et il s'éloigna alors que je rentrai.

Ma mère s'extasia de longues minutes devant le costume confectionné par Alice et m'obligea à rester immobile le temps qu'elle me prenne en photo. Je réussis à m'échapper en rappelant le match du lendemain pour lequel je devais me reposer.

Arrivée dans ma chambre, j'échangeai mon costume de justicière contre mon pyjama douillet et me glissai sous les draps.

Avant de me laisser prendre par le sommeil, j'attrapai mon portable et envoyai un message à Edward. Un simple _'merci' _et j'appuyai sur 'envoyer' avant d'éteindre ma lampe de chevet et de tombée endormie.

* * *

_**Voili voilou. Ce que vous attendiez ? Je ne pense pas non mais ne soyez pas trop méchants avec moi s'il vous plait. Reviews please ^_^**_


	7. La championnat

_**Le match a été assez dur à décrire. Disons que c'est assez spécial quand on ne joue pas soi-même. Heureusement pour moi (et un peu pour vous aussi) **_**HARANA**_** m'a proposé son aide que je me suis empressée d'accepter ! Elle a jeté un œil à ce que j'avais écris et rétablis certains détails. Donc encore une fois, merci à toi !**_

_**Merci à vous tous aussi pour vos reviews qui sont toujours aussi encourageantes. Je ne m'en sens que plus coupable étant donné que je n'ai pas écris la semaine dernière. Malgré tout, les idées ont afflué et je vais mettre tout ça par écrit sans tarder vu que mes vacances commencent demain. Je vais partager mon temps entre la révision des partiels et l'écriture !**_

_**Spécial pour **_**bigmonster4**_**, ma droguée de service, j'étais juste en train de mettre le point final aux RAR.**_

**Alizee88 **: Merci à toi, ça fait très plaisir à chaque fois que je vois que ma fic plait à quelqu'un ! Merci d'avoir mis une review, j'espère que la suite sera toujours à ton goût !

**Daphcullen **: Mdr tout le monde voulait le bisou je crois bien mais hélas … il va falloir attendre encore un peu !

**Muteen-mwa **: T'inquiètes, je suis bien une nana lol Merci à toi je suis trop contente d'arriver à créer ce genre de réactions lol. Je sais je suis cruelle mais ce n'est encore rien par apport à ma vrai nature. J'espère que la suite te plaira et que tu auras la patience d'attendre jusqu'au baiser.

**Meleedu78 **: Je suis contente de voir que tu recommence à écrire ! Surtout si c'est grâce à moi lol. Merci pour tes compliments, j'ai essayé de faire coller au max les costumes et les persos. Si tu me dis que j'ai réussi alors … je suis contente !

: La suite est là ! Merci à toi d'avoir mis une review, j'espère que ça te plaira encore.

**Charline** : Ça y est je suis curieuse. Tu t'attendais à quoi comme costume (dis toujours ça pourrait m'inspirer). Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu ! Merci pour ta review !

**MissM **: Merci beaucoup à toi. Idées originales … j'essaye de faire en sorte qu'elles le soient mais avec tout ce que je lis à côté, je retrouve parfois des choses que j'ai écrites moi aussi. Enfin bon, on peut pas non plus faire dans l'exclusivité pour tout. Merci d'avoir mis une review !

**Flo-chan **: Je suis bien contente, apparemment j'ai visé juste avec les costumes et particulièrement celui d'Emmett. Merci pour ta review encourageante pleine de gentilles choses !

**Elo **: Je continue, je continue. En fait, j'ai vu que beaucoup d'entre vous pensez qu'il se passerait des choses au bal, et comme il ne se passe pas ce que vous attendiez, j'avais peur de vous décevoir mais il semblerait que non. Merci à toi en tous cas d'avoir laissé une review, ça fait très plaisir !

**Angie **: Je suis bien contente que ça t'ait plu ! Merci d'avoir laissé une review, ça fait super plaisir à chaque fois !

**Nini **: Rien causé, rien causé … il y a bien eu quelques conséquences mai tu verras … En tous cas, merci d'avoir mis une review, j'espère que ça continuera de te plaire !

**Fanny **: Ne t'en fais pas, ils ne vont pas se tomber dans les bras immédiatement. Ça va prendre son temps tranquillou. Emmett en Hulk a été mon premier tilt pour les costumes et ça semble être un carton ! Merci à toi pour tes encouragements !

**Mag **: Mmmm bonne question lol. Je me doute bien que vous imaginiez autre chose, mais non ! Ils ne finissent pas ensembles après le bal ! J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas !

**MiMa **: Ne t'en fais pas. Je l'ai déjà dis, je suis une grande romantique et donc, Edward et Bella vont forcément finir ensembles ! Quand par contre … c'est la question qu'on se pose tous ! (enfin moi je sais mais vous …) On verra plus tard pour l'action lol. Merci pour tes encouragements, autant par rapport à la FF que par rapport à mes cours.

**Ag' **: Mon Dieu, quel genre d'idiote serait-elle si elle le laissait tomber ?! Un Dieu comme lui !! Lol En tous cas-tu as tout à fait saisis les rapports qu'il y a entre nos deux loulous. Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Merci !

* * *

Le samedi matin, je m'étais accordé un petit supplément de sommeil. Vers neuf heures, j'avais émergé et m'étais attelée à mes devoirs avant d'être interrompue par un coup de fil d'Alice.

Edward lui avait raconté l'incident de la veille et elle voulait savoir comment je me sentais. Apparemment ils étaient tous les quatre au courant puisque, avant midi, j'avais reçu un message de Rosalie me disant de ne pas me soucier des ragots et un d'Emmett s'excusant de son comportement.

'_Je fais ça pour taquiner, c'est dans ma nature. J'espère que tu ne l'as pas trop mal pris. Si ça t'agaces ou te blesse réellement dis le moi et j'arrêterai.'_

Je lui avais répondu que je préférerai qu'il arrête de le faire au lycée, au moins quelques temps, jusqu'à ce que les rumeurs se taisent.

Je m'étais ensuite préparé mon habituelle platée de pâtes et terminais mon dessert quand Edward arriva.

« Comment vas-tu ? » M'avait-il demandé.

« Bien. » Avais-je répondu en lui faisant signe de ne pas insister.

Il comprit que je n'avais rien raconté à ma mère et attendit que je termine mon fruit en discutant batterie avec Phil.

J'avais ensuite attrapé mon sac et nous étions partis. L'arrivée au lycée ne fut pas aussi pénible que ce que j'avais imaginé. Il n'y avait encore personne si ce n'est quelques membres de l'équipe. Nous nous étions séparés devant les vestiaires et j'avais rejoins mon casier.

J'étais la dernière fille de l'équipe à arriver mais j'étais tout de même à l'heure. Lydie nous avait lancé son éternelle compil de motivation et se déhanchait sur **Popular** de **The Veronicas**.

« Alors Bella ta soirée ? » Me demanda Kathy, alors que je commençais à me changer.

« C'était sympa. » Éludai-je, n'ayant pas vraiment envie de rentrer dans les détails.

« Juste sympa ? On t'a pourtant vue disparaitre aux alentours de onze heures avec Edward. » Lança Lydie dans un haussement de sourcils suggestif. « Raconte à tatie Lydie. »

« Il ne s'est rien passé. » Soupirai-je exaspérée. « Il m'a juste ramenée chez moi comme c'était prévu. »

« Oh allez … » Commença-t-elle.

« Non Lydie ! » La coupai-je en me tournant vers elle. « Il n'y a rien eu parce qu'Edward et moi sommes amis. JUSTE amis. Alors j'aimerai bien qu'on arrête les sous-entendus. »

« Pourtant … »

« Oui pourtant l'ensemble du lycée pense que nous sommes ensembles. Je vais mettre les choses au clair une bonne fois pour toutes. Je ne me suis pas tapé Edward Cullen ! Ni hier soir, ni jamais ! » M'emportai-je.

« On est contents de le savoir Swan. » Lança la voix du coach derrière moi.

Je me tournai et remarquai alors que les garçons de l'équipe se trouvaient derrière lui, regardant partout sauf dans ma direction.

« Maintenant enfile un tee-shirt et pose tes fesses sur le banc. » Continua Sanders.

Je m'exécutai, remarquant alors que j'étais en brassière. Rouge de honte, je m'assis sur le banc avec le reste de l'équipe pour enfiler mes chaussures et mes protections.

« Hey Bella ! » Me héla Kyle Osborn, et je m'attendis au pire. « Tu sais que depuis les années cinquante il y a eu des progrès en lingerie ? » Demanda-t-il avec un faux air sérieux.

Je lui lançai ma basket dessus, en souriant tout de même.

« C'est certes mon glamour que le soutien-gorge en dentelle mais beaucoup plus pratique quand il s'agit de faire du sport. » Rétorquai-je.

« Ça évite de bringuebaler la marchandise. » Approuva-t-il.

« Laisse la marchandise où elle est. » Grognai-je en enfilant la chaussure qu'il m'avait rendue.

Nous attendîmes le coach qui s'était exilé quelques minutes dans son bureau, la musique tournait toujours et Lydie s'éclatait de nouveau sur **Bad Reputation**. C'était son moyen à elle de se décontracter avant les matchs, nous en avions l'habitude.

Lorsque Sanders revint, elle baissa légèrement le volume et vint s'asseoir avec nous.

« Que personne n'oublie ses protections aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas envie que les garces de Scottsdale casse l'un d'entre vous au cours du premier match de la saison. » Dit-il en nous attribuant à chacun une paire de protections. « Et déstresse Swan. Pas d'agression physique, si ce n'est leur balancer la balle dans la face pendant le match. »

Je soupirai et acquiesçai. Il fallait que je me calme avant d'entrer sur le terrain. Sanders nous laissa finalement après ses derniers conseils et Lydie remonta le son.

« Je croyais qu'on avait décidé qu'on s'en fichait. » Lança la voix d'Edward à côté de moi.

« C'était une sorte de mise au point. Histoire que les choses soient claires. » Expliquai-je.

« Je crois que pour le coup, tout le monde a compris. » Rigola-t-il.

« Ne te moque pas, j'ai déjà suffisamment honte. C'était la totale ! Parler de ma vie sexuelle en sous-vêtements devant mon coach et toute l'équipe … » Grognai-je.

« Une chance que tu n'aies pas porté de soutien-gorge en dentelle alors. »

Je lui assenai un coup de poing dans l'épaule alors qu'il éclatait de rire.

Nous eûmes droit à une représentation scénique de Lydie jusqu'à l'heure du match. Sanders entra dans le vestiaire et elle coupa la musique, soudain très concentrée, ses yeux fixant un point imaginaire. Nous savions tous qu'elle ne le lâcherait pas tant que la balle ne serait pas mise en jeu.

Arrivés sur le terrain, nous fûmes immédiatement encouragés par les élèves du lycée qui étaient présents. Je préférais les éviter afin de me concentrer sur le match à venir.

J'étais en train de m'étirer, assise au sol, quand deux paires de jambes apparurent devant moi. Je me relevai en serrant des dents. Sanders avait raison, je devais rester calme.

« Alors Swan, on a peur de se faire bobo ? » Lança la voix désagréable de mon adversaire, désignant les protections.

Jessica Stanley et Lauren Mallory se tenaient devant moi, leur habituelles faces de garces me souriant hypocritement.

« On connait tous ta loyauté Mallory. La seule personne que tu dupes encore c'est l'arbitre. » Lançai-je sèchement.

« Allons ne sois pas si désobligeante. Si tu ne supporte pas les gueules de bois il ne fallait pas sortir hier soir. » Chantonna Jessica de sa voix désagréable.

« Alors les filles on ne me présente pas ? » Demanda un blondinet.

Il se glissa derrière elles et passa un bras sur chacune de leurs épaules.

« Mike Newton. » Se présenta-t-il avec un air arrogant. « Décidément les volleyeuses sont bien plus canons dans l'Arizona. » S'enthousiasma-t-il.

« Newton … » Grogna une voix dans mon dos.

Je me retournai et constatai la présence d'Edward. Il fixait le joueur de Scottsdale avec un regard dur.

« Cullen ! C'est fou ce que le monde est petit ! »

« Allons-y Bella. » Souffla-t-il en me poussant d'une main dans mon dos.

Une fois éloignés des autres, je me tournai vers lui.

« Tu le connais ? »

« Il était avec moi en Alaska. Un abruti que je devais supporter dans l'équipe. Ca va changer notre technique de jeu. » Expliqua-t-il en arrivant devant le reste de l'équipe. « Leur nouveau joueur, le blondinet arrogant, est un assez bon smasher. Quand vous êtes au filet, protégez-vous le visage. Il a cassé quelques nez. » Grimaça-t-il.

Nous acquiesçâmes avant que le coach ne nous envoie sur le terrain.

J'allais pour me placer au filet et Edward s'approcha de moi au lieu d'aller se placer en milieu de terrain. Il avait un air très sérieux et hyper concentré, lançant par moments des regards noirs de l'autre côté du filet.

« Dès que le match commence on échange nos place. » Me dit-il doucement. « Juste le temps que tu vois à quoi t'attendre avec Newton. » Expliqua-t-il quand il vit que j'allais répliquer.

Le service une fois fait, j'obéis et me retrouver à sa place alors que lui prenait la mienne. En effet, après à peine trois minutes de match, Mike Newton effectuait un smash plus que brutal. Edward avait réussi à le bloquer, tout en protégeant son visage de ses bras. Il portait une énorme marque rouge vif au niveau des avant-bras, là où il avait cogné la balle.

Nous reportâmes le premier set 25 à 20 et nous positionnâmes pour attaquer la deuxième manche du jeu.

Je me plaçai au filet, légèrement stressée d'avoir à affronter la brute qui me faisait face. Scottsdale avait toujours été l'équipe que j'appréhendais le plus et la présence de ce nouveau joueur ne faisait qu'augmenter ce sentiment inconfortable.

Une réflexion de Lauren Mallory me mit un instant hors de moi et je faillis passer sous le filet pour lui dégommer sa face de pimbêche mais le coach demanda une pause. Je me fis remonter les bretelles et il me menaça même de me faire sortir si je ne me calmais pas.

Je retournai donc sur le terrain, plus qu'énervée et prête à tout pour écraser cette garce.

Le deuxième set s'acheva en notre faveur après que j'ai enchainé trois smashs dont je ne me serais jamais crue capable.

A la fin du troisième set, j'étais intenable. Nous venions de le perdre et je passais mes nerfs sur celui que je considérais comme responsable.

« Si tu n'es pas foutu de récupérer une balle en manchette arrête le volley Cullen ! » M'emportai-je avant de m'éloigner de lui vers le fond du terrain.

Je venais de lui faire une liste complète de tout ce que je lui reprochais et il avait à peine répliqué alors que Kyle tentait de me calmer. Je marchais nerveusement, essayant de calmer ma respiration haletante, à la fois à cause de l'exercice et à cause de mon énervement.

Je savais que mon comportement était inexcusable et que Sanders ne disait rien pour le moment, attendant la fin du match. Je savais qu'une fois la partie terminée, je devrai m'excuser de mes propos auprès d'Edward et du coach. Cette idée m'énerva encore plus alors que je retournais à ma place.

Le quatrième set commença par une réception manquée d'Edward et je dû me retenir de lui envoyé un chapelet de remarques désagréables.

« Déstresse Bella ! » S'emporta Kyle. « Tu nous énerves tous avec tes remarques. On y est pour rien si t'es pas dans la bonne période du mois alors ferme la ! »

La remarque de mon capitaine eu le don de me calmer. Ça et le fait que je me défoulais en tapant la balle avec force à chaque fois que j'en avais l'occasion.

Lorsque nous remportâmes le set, signifiant ainsi que nous avions gagné le match, je ne m'attardai pas sur le terrain et filais sous la douche.

J'appréhendais le moment où je devrais sortir du vestiaire et pris donc tout mon temps alors que Lydie célébrait la victoire à sa façon, c'est-à-dire à grand renfort de musique.

Lorsque, changée, je fini par passer la porte, le coach m'ordonna d'entrer dans son bureau. Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de parler et m'excusai.

« Je sais que je ne me suis pas bien comportée coach. J'étais déjà sur les nerfs en arrivant à cause de … certains problèmes personnels. Ça n'influera plus sur mon comportement pendant le jeu. » Promis-je.

« Et je veux que tu t'excuses auprès de Cullen ! »

« C'était prévu coach. Edward et moi sommes amis mais … enfin, je suis désolée. Ça ne se reproduira plus. »

« Il y a intérêt Swan. Tu es une très bonne joueuse mais si tu me refaisais une crise de diva à l'avenir, je peux te jurer que tu resteras sur le banc le reste de la saison. »

« Bien coach. » Soufflai-je.

« Allez déguerpis maintenant ! » Lança-t-il.

J'obéis rapidement, n'ayant pas envie de lui laisser l'occasion d'en remettre une couche. Je rejoignis le hall, prête à attendre Edward pour m'excuser. J'y trouvai Alice en grande conversation avec le blondinet de Scottsdale. Jasper à côté d'elle était assez tendu, Emmett les regardait en fronçant les sourcils, tenant Rosalie par la taille.

Je m'approchais d'eux quand je remarquai qu'Edward était derrière moi. J'allais m'excuser mais Mike Newton me coupa.

« C'était tordant ! » Explosa-t-il. « Le grand Edward Cullen qui se fait enseigner le volley par une débutante. »

Je me sentis encore plus gênée et coupable de mon comportement.

« Les remarques de ma coéquipière étaient fondées, même si elle aurait pu se montrer un peu moins agressive. » Rétorqua Edward.

Ils étaient tous deux décidés à me faire fondre de honte ?

« Combien de fois faudra-t-il te le répéter Cullen ? Quand on a remporté le championnat d'Etat, les critiques n'ont plus raison d'être. » Lança-t-il avant de partir.

« Le championnat d'Etat hein ? » M'emportai-je en me tournant vers Edward.

Je sentais que les excuses n'arriveraient pas tout de suite finalement.

« Tu fais genre _'j'ai besoin de conseils. Qu'est-ce que tu fais en plus des entrainements ? Ma réception est à travailler. Je suis faible sur certains points' _» Déballai-je sans lui laisser le temps de parler. « Mais en fait depuis le début tu te fous de moi. Tu sais quoi monsieur le champion ? Tu as encore gagné ! Bravo ! Cette fois j'ai vraiment été la reine des connes. Merci à toi ! » Finis-je par hurler avant de m'en aller en le bousculant.

J'étais énervée, vexée, je me sentais stupide. Je lui avais donné des conseils, me croyant plus forte que lui, et lui avait accepté mes remarques sans broncher, en souriant même. Évidemment qu'il en souriait ! Il avait déjà gagné un championnat d'Etat, je n'avais rien à lui apprendre, il était meilleur que moi.

Ce qui m'énervait encore plus, c'était ma réaction. En temps normal je n'aurais peut-être pas été aussi excessive, mais entre les rumeurs de la veille, les réflexions de Jessica Stanley et ça, j'avais fini par déborder.

J'arrivai rapidement chez moi, ayant marché d'un bon pas, et me retins de claquer la porte dans mon dos. J'informai ma mère du résultat du match et elle me félicita avant que je n'aille m'enfermer à l'étage. Mon portable ne cessait de vibrer depuis que j'avais quitté le gymnase mais je ne voulais pas répondre.

'_Allez Bella, ce n'est pas dramatique. Je ne comprends pas ta réaction, même si je suis d'accord pour dire qu'Edward aurait dû te mettre au courant. Ne m'en veux pas s'il te plait.' _M'envoya Alice lorsqu'elle comprit que je ne répondrai pas à ses appels.

'_Je ne t'en veux pas à toi' _Non je m'en voulais à moi-même d'être aussi énervée et stupide. _'J'ai juste besoin de me calmer, je t'appellerai plus tard.'_

Là-dessus, je balançai mon téléphone sur mon lit avant de m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. J'avais besoin de détente et il n'y avais pas cinquante moyens pour moi. Habituellement j'allais courir, mais le match m'avait crevée alors je choisis l'option numéro deux.

Je me fis couler un bain chaud et m'y glissai une fois la musique allumée. J'y restais près d'une heure avant que l'eau en soit trop froide. J'enfilai un vieux pyjama composé d'un short et d'un tee-shirt, et appliquai un masque sur mon visage avant de rejoindre ma chambre, mon I-pod toujours dans les oreilles.

Mon portable annonçait six appels en absence supplémentaires mais je l'ignorai et m'approchai de mon bureau pour achever mes devoirs après avoir coupé ma musique.

Après quelques minutes d'exercices de mathématiques, une série de petits bruits secs me fit sursauter et je tournai la tête pour voir d'où cela venait. Je dû retenir un cri de surprise en voyant apparaitre la tête d'Edward derrière mon carreau. Je me levai rapidement et m'approchai de la fenêtre. Hésitant entre tirer le rideau et lui ouvrir pour le faire dégager, je le fixais.

« Bella s'il te plait. » L'entendis-je marmonner.

J'ouvris la fenêtre mais fis un geste pour l'empêcher de rentrer.

« Hors de question que je te laisse entrer dans ma chambre. » Chuchotai-je énervée.

« Tes voisins vont me voir ! » Répondit-il sur le même ton.

« Tu n'avais qu'à pas venir. Tu es complètement timbré. Tu croyais vraiment qu'il te suffisait de grimper au treillage pour que je te laisse entrer ? »

Je me rendis alors compte de ce que je venais de dire et ce que cela impliquait.

« Oh mon dieu tu as grimpé au treillage ! Renée et Phil ont dû te voir ! » M'horrifiai-je.

« Ils étaient bien trop occupés pour ça. » Plaisanta-t-il, me faisant grimacer. « Allez Bella, juste le temps de m'expliquer cinq minutes et ensuite je m'en vais. J'ai l'air d'un voyeur planqué comme ça à ta fenêtre. »

« C'est exactement ce que tu … » Commençai-je avant d'être coupée par des bruits à ma porte. « Cache-toi ! Si on te trouve là … » Lançai-je avant de refermer la fenêtre brusquement.

J'allai ouvrir la porte et trouvai ma mère, toute souriante, dans le couloir.

« Bella chérie tu vas mieux ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Oui ne t'en fais pas, j'avais juste besoin de me calmer. J'ai pris un bain ça m'a détendue. » La rassurai-je.

« Tant mieux alors. Phil et moi allons nous coucher. » M'apprit-elle.

J'eus alors une désagréable image que je m'empressai de chasser. Si Edward les avait vus se bécoter sur le canapé … Mieux valait penser à autre chose.

« Et bien bonne nuit alors. » Souris-je.

« Bonne nuit chérie. Et n'oublies pas de rincer ton masque avant de te coucher. » Lança-t-elle avant de s'éloigner dans le couloir.

Je refermai la porte et tournai le verrou avant de me regarder dans le miroir. Horrifiée, je remarquai que j'étais enduite de pâte verte et ce depuis ma sortie de la salle de bain. Edward se rappela à mon bon souvenir en tapotant contre la vitre. Rapidement, je retournai lui ouvrir et m'écartai pour le laisser entrer.

« Tu as l'air malade, tu es légèrement verte. » Se moqua-t-il.

« Idiot ! » Crachai-je avant de me diriger vers la porte. « Ne bouges pas et ne fais aucun bruit. » Lançai-je avant de courir me rincer le visage.

J'avais une honte de plus au compteur. Je vérifiai mon reflet attentivement, afin de voir si je n'allais pas me ridiculiser une fois de plus, avant de retourner dans ma chambre dont je fermai la porte à clé.

« Tu me séquestre ? »

« Je n'ai pas envie de rire Edward. Si tu n'es pas content tu peux toujours partir, la fenêtre est ouverte. » Grognai-je.

« Excuse-moi. » Souffla-t-il avant de balayer ma chambre du regard et de s'asseoir sur ma chaise de bureau.

« Alors ? » Demandai-je un peu brusquement en m'asseyant à mon tour sur mon lit.

« Je suis venu discuter, m'excuser. J'ai téléphoné mais tu ne répondais pas … alors j'ai tenté le tout pour le tout. » Commença-t-il. Voyant que je ne répondais pas, il continua. « Bella, c'est vrai que j'aurai peut-être dû t'en parler ... »

« Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait alors ? » Le coupai-je.

« Je n'aime pas m'en vanter. Le championnat, on l'a gagner grâce à toute l'équipe contrairement à ce que pense Newton. Le volley est un sport collectif, que je sois titulaire de ce titre ou non ne change pas grand-chose. Je n'ai pas compris ton emportement … » Souffla-t-il en grimaçant.

J'inspirai un grand coup avant de lâcher un soupire. Je m'étais emportée comme une gamine, et pour rien en plus je le savais bien, et je devais maintenant répondre de mes réactions.

« Je … je crois que c'était le cumule de tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Entre les rumeurs au lycée, l'insistance de Lydie dans les vestiaires, les réflexions de Lauren Mallory. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais j'ai additionné les hontes depuis hier soir ! » M'exclamai-je, sans trop hausser la voix pourtant.

« Oui peut-être. » Rit-il.

« Tu m'as laissé te donner des conseils alors que tu en connaissais plus que moi. Tu as bien dû te moquer de moi ! »

« Tu sais bien que non. » S'emporta-t-il. « Bella, tu crois que je faisais exprès de louper mes actions pour que tu me dises comment faire et que je te laisse te _'ridiculiser' _? Je ne suis pas aussi tordu que tu sembles le croire. » Fini-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je n'ai pas dis ça … » Soufflai-je. « J'ai été stupide de m'emporter pour si peu. »

« Mais non … » Grogna-t-il.

« Bien sûr que si ! » Rétorquai-je. « Okay. On a qu'à dire qu'on est tous les deux responsables. Toi de ne pas m'avoir dis que tu étais champion d'Etat en Alaska et moi de m'être montrée si désagréable. Ça te va ? »

Il acquiesça silencieusement avec un faible sourire. Un silence s'installa alors.

« Alice ne m'en veut pas trop ? »

« Elle s'inquiétait surtout pour toi. Entre ta réaction d'hier soir et celle de cet après-midi. Enfin bref elle avait peur que tu lui en veuilles. »

« Je vais l'appeler. » Lançai-je, soudain prise de remords.

J'avais blessée mon amie bien trop de fois ces deux derniers jours. J'attrapai mon téléphone et cherchais le numéro d'Alice quand Edward se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre.

« Je vais y aller. »

« Okay. » Soufflai-je en me levant à mon tour. « Encore désolée de t'avoir hurlé dessus. »

« Il y a un point positif. » Sourit-il et je l'interrogeai du regard. « Les rumeurs ont vite circulées. En l'espace de trois minutes, toutes les personnes présentes étaient au courant de notre dispute et de notre rupture. »

« Ça y est on ne couche plus ensembles alors ? » Plaisantai-je.

« Il semblerait. » Rit-il. « Bonne nuit Bella. » Souffla-t-il après un autre silence.

Et comme la veille lorsqu'il m'avait laissée devant la porte d'entrée, il déposa un baiser sur ma joue avant de repasser par la fenêtre.

Je passai la tête à l'extérieur et le regardai faire.

« Ne te casses pas une jambe en descendant. J'aurai du mal à expliquer ta présence ici et Sanders t'en voudrait à mort. »

« T'inquiètes pas j'ai les jambes solides. » Chuchota-t-il avant de disparaitre de ma vue.

« Demain, neuf heures, devant le snack. Et sois pas en retard champion ! » Lui lançai-je avant de refermer ma vitre et de me diriger vers mon téléphone.

Après deux tonalités seulement, la voix de mon amie résonna dans le téléphone.

« Oh Bella je suis vraiment désolée … » Commença-t-elle avant que je ne la coupe.

« C'est bon Alice, tu n'y es pour rien si ton frère n'a pas voulu m'en parler. »

« Ne lui en veux pas trop. Il n'arrête pas d'essayer de t'appeler pour s'expliquer. »

« Je sais. »

J'hésitai à lui dire qu'il sortait tout juste de ma chambre. D'un côté ça pourrait sous-entendre plein de choses mais en même temps, Alice était mon amie et elle ne sous-entendrait rien. La vérité resterait la vérité et ne se propagerait pas dans toute l'école.

« Il vient de partir. Il est venu chez moi pour s'excuser. »

« Ton beau-père va encore te taquiner. » Lança-t-elle et j'imaginai sa grimace.

« En fait … ton frère a forcé ma fenêtre. Phil ne pourra pas rajouter une couche. »

« Edward a fait quoi ?! » S'exclama-t-elle, presque hystérique.

Je ris devant sa surprise.

« Il a escaladé le treillage et a tapé au carreau. Je l'ai d'abord refoulé mais je n'avais pas vraiment envie que les voisins le voient là et il semblait prêt à rester jusqu'à ce que je le laisse s'excuser. »

« Mouai … N'empêche que j'irai lui en toucher deux mots. » Grogna-t-elle.

« C'est inutile Alice, il n'y a pas mort d'homme. »

« Non, non. Il faut qu'il comprenne qu'on ne doit pas forcer la fenêtre de la chambre d'une fille. » Insista-t-elle.

« Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre ? » Rigolai-je.

« Je vais lui demander ce qu'il penserait si Jasper passait par la fenêtre pour entrer dans ma chambre en pleine nuit. »

« Ce n'est pas du tout pareil Lili ! Jasper et toi sortez ensembles, entre Edward et moi … »

« Il n'y a que de l'amitié, je sais. » Me coupa-t-elle. « N'empêche que ça ne se fait pas. Lui qui se vente de sa parfaite attitude de gentleman. Sa réputation va en prendre un coup. » Plaisanta-t-elle.

« Non n'en parle à personne ! » M'exclamai-je. « Si Emmett le sait il va être intenable. Et je me sentirais encore plus gênée que je ne le suis déjà si tes parents étaient au courant eux aussi. »

« Très bien je ne dirai rien … » L'entendis-je soupirer. « Ah le voilà ! Je te laisse Bella, j'ai un frère à réprimander. »

« Vas-y mollo quand même. Ça partait d'une bonne intention. »

« T'occupes. » Éluda-t-elle. « A plus Bella. » Me salua-t-elle.

Je la saluai à mon tour avant de raccrocher. Secouant la tête de droite à gauche, imaginant Edward se faire remonter les bretelles comme un enfant de quatre ans, je retournai à mes devoirs en tentant de me concentrer. Les maths achevées, je me mis au lit pour ne pas être trop fatiguée dans mon jogging du lendemain.

* * *

_**Et voilà, ce chapitre-ci est terminé. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Entre Bella qui s'énerve beaucoup pour pas grand chose et Edward qui joue les squatteurs. Ça vous plait ?**_

_**Bon okay les gens, j'attends vos reviews, j'en veux plein, plein, plein ! Encore plus que d'habitude ! Soyez gentils avec moi parce que demain c'est mon anniversaire (et oui, 1er**__** avril, faut assumer). Faites-moi un joli cadeau ! (Je sais je fais marcher le chantage affectif et c'est pas très gentil mais bon …)**_


	8. Sousentendus et taquineries

_**Tout d'abord, je voudrais tous vous remercier pour vos 'Joyeux anniversaire !'. J'ai passé une excellente journée avec mes amis (malgré les cours) et une bonne soirée en famille avant de découvrir vos reviews qui m'ont, encore une fois, donné un smile d'enfer a me coincer les zygomatiques. **_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Il arrive plus tôt que prévu.**_

_**Sachez qu'il n'y aura pas de chapitre mardi mais que je mettrai le chapitre 9 vendredi soir. Après ça, je pars en vacances et je serais en perpétuels mouvements (Agen - Paris - Seville - Montpellier). Je vais me balader et je n'aurais pas l'occasion de poster.**_

_**Enfin bref, vous voilà prévenus !**_

_**Et voici les RAR pour ceux d'entre vous à qui je ne peux pas répondre directement.**_

**Charline **: Je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'ait plu et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite !

**Sweetmeli **: Tout le monde semble attendre que ça évolue encore, j'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas trop.

**Lily ! Ma folle aux pilules roses **: Ptdr j'adore on a les mêmes références. Je sais qu'un peu plus de baston aurait été bien mais … j'étais pas d'humeur, promis il y en aura à un autre moment. Ce qui va se passer dans ce chapitre n'est pas exactement ce que tu avais imaginé mais j'espère que tu t'en contenteras en attendant que ce que tu veux arrives lol. Merci d'être toujours aussi folle, ça fait plaisir de voir que je suis pas seule dans ce cas !

**Flo-chan **: Je suis fière de la confiance que tu as en moi lol. Et très contente que les caractères des personnages te plaisent. Alors cette suite ? Déçue ou pas ?

**NELLO **: Merci à toi ! J'espère que ça continuera à te plaire !

**Muteen-mwa **: Ton habitude de me laisser des reviews ne me dérange absolument pas lol. Et oui, encore un baiser manqué mais je suis contente de voir que tu as remarqué tous ces détails. En effet il va falloir attendre encore un peu avant qu'ils soient réunis et je suis contente que tu continues à suivre malgré ma méchanceté à vous faire languir.

**Crevette **: Je suis contente que ma FF te plaise. En effet avec un chien ça aurait pu mettre un peu de piquant mais j'avais besoin d'un Edward en vie lol.

**Elo **: C'est un plaisir pour moi de partager quand je vois que ça vous plait. C'est en partie pour ça que je demande des reviews et pas seulement pour flatter mon égo démesuré lol. Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu et j'espère que ça continuera comme ça !

**Noémie **: Merci pour ta review, voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

**Hélène **: Pauvre Edward, il se fait martyriser mais finalement tout est bien qui fini bien. Merci pour ta review !

**SachOuX **: Je suis bien contente que le caractère que j'ai donné à Bella te plaise, de même que mon histoire. J'espère que ça restera ainsi ! Merci pour ta review !

**Aizhi **: Effectivement on me l'avait déjà faite mdr. Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ait plu et je prie pour que ça reste ainsi.

**Nini **: Mdr un câlin réglerait sans doutes tout oui … Écoute Edward il essaye de profiter comme il peut et j'avais besoin qu'il monte à cette damnée fenêtre pour la suite. Merci à toi !

**Mag **: Désolée de te frustrer (tu n'as pas été la seule rassures-toi) mais non pas de baiser dans l'immédiat. Contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu !

**MiMa **: Oui, oui en effet c'est le monde à l'envers mais bon … je ne pouvais pas vous priver d'un chapitre. Tu vois le chapitre est arrivé en temps et en heure, sans retard. Je te remercie pour ta review !

**Fanny **: Je suis bien contente que mon chapitre t'ait permis de bien finir la journée. Un grand frère sur internet ? Peu probable hélas, j'ai déjà cherché et j'ai fais chou blanc lol. Emmett est un personnage que j'affectionne beaucoup entre son humour, sa franchise et sa nature protectrice. J'essaye de le faire aimer de tous lol. Je suis contente que ça te plaise. Ne t'en fait pas il y aura fin heureuse. Merci pour ta review !

**Meleedu78 **: Un pas de plus dans le rapprochement entre nos deux lovers dans ce chapitre, j'espère que ça te plaira même si ça ne te satisfait pas entièrement. Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça fait très plaisir !

**Maud **: Je suis contente que mes quelques changements de plaisent, j'espère que ça continuera sur ce chemin. Merci pour ta review !

**Dame Angélique malfoy **: Merci à toi et bienvenue parmi mes lecteurs ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise. En ce qui concerne le système scolaire je fais de mon mieux pour que ça colle même si je me suis rendue compte trop tard que j'avais loupé une période de vacances lol. Enfin bref, j'espère que la suite te plaira !

* * *

J'ouvris la fenêtre d'un geste brusque avant de le fixer, sourcils froncés et poings sur les hanches.

« Vous avez commandé un Edward Cullen ? » Demanda-t-il tout souriant.

« Non. » Grognai-je.

« Tant pis, il est là quand même. » Dit-il en me repoussant pour entrer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demandai-je en riant.

« Mes parents sont sortis et je n'avais pas vraiment envie de tenir la chandelle entre Alice et Jasper. »

« Un jour il va falloir que tu arrêtes de te trouver des excuses Cullen. Ça fait quatre fois en deux semaines que tu fais irruption à ma fenêtre. »

« Cinq. » Corrigea-t-il en se laissant tomber sur mon lit après avoir enlevé ses chaussures.

« Ton programme de la soirée ? »

Il me tendit un boitier de DVD et j'examinai la jaquette quelques secondes. Dracula.

« J'étais halluciné à midi quand tu m'as dis que tu ne l'avais jamais vu en entier. » S'expliqua-t-il.

« Tellement halluciné que tu n'as pas écouté la suite ? Ce film m'a collé la trouille ! »

« Tu avais douze ans, et puis je chasserai les monstres avant de partir. » Promit-il.

Résignée, je m'approchai de mon lecteur, tournai le verrou au passage - au cas où ma mère aurait envie de faire, elle aussi, irruption dans ma chambre - et incérai le disque.

« Tu es au courant que pour regarder un film, il te suffirait de taper à la porte et de t'installer au salon ? » Demandai-je en revenant vers mon bureau pour trouver la télécommande.

« Je ne vois pas où serait l'intérêt. Et puis j'aime bien ton lit et ses petits coussins. » Se moqua-t-il.

Je lui balançai un coup d'oreiller dans la tête avant de me laisser tomber à côté de lui, mon pot de beurre de cacahuètes dans les mains.

« Je ne te ferai pas l'affront de te demander comment c'est passé ton évaluation de Volley. Il parait qu'Alice l'a ratée. »

« Alice s'en est très bien sortis. J'ai tendance à croire que ta sœur est limite parano. » Grognai-je. « Mais ne parlons pas de sport ce soir. » Ajoutai-je dans une grimace qui ne lui échappa pas.

Il m'encouragea à continuer alors que je sélectionnais la bonne version.

« Lundi on commence le baseball. » Lui dis-je.

« Et ? »

« Et je n'ai jamais joué au baseball. » Il se redressa et me regarda avec des yeux ronds. « Je connais les règles, je vais voir Phil jouer et je regarde aussi les matchs à la télé mais je n'ai jamais joué moi-même. Du coup je vais me ridiculiser … encore une fois. »

« Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Phil de t'apprendre ? » S'étonna-t-il en se rallongeant.

« Il passe beaucoup de temps à l'entrainement et je ne veux pas l'empêcher de voir ma mère le peu de temps qu'il lui reste. »

« Et tu comptes faire quoi ? »

« Te demander à toi ! » Il se redressa de nouveau et je me mis à genoux sur le lit. « Oh allez Edward ! Tu n'as pas de devoir conjugal à respecter et on est amis. Tu peux bien faire ça pour moi non ? » Demandai-je dans une petite moue en battant des cils.

Il grogna et se renfonça au milieu des coussins. Fière de ma victoire, je me réinstallai de nouveau, à moitié contre lui.

« Tu es certaine d'être américaine ? Tu ne bois pas de coca, tu ne joues pas au baseball … » Se moqua-t-il.

Je lui passa mon pot de beurre de cacahuètes sous le nez et il repoussa mon bras en marmonnant. Je lançai le film en rigolant.

« Si tu continues à grignoter ce genre de cochonneries il faudra faire cinq tours dimanche matin. » Plaisanta-t-il.

« Je fais toujours ça quand je regarde un film et jusque là mes jambes se portent bien non ? » M'enquis-je, levant une jambe entre ses yeux et l'écran.

Il marmonna et je reportai mon attention sur la télé.

J'avais regardé ce film lorsque j'étais plus jeune et n'avais pas tenu jusqu'au bout, trop effrayée. En le revoyant, je me trouvai ridicule. Il n'y avait rien de particulièrement effrayant. Je sursautais de temps en temps à cause de la surprise mais Edward resserrait la prise autour de mes épaules dans un geste de soutien et je finissais toujours par rire de ma bêtise.

« Quel égoïste. » Souffla-t-il après une heure trente de film.

« Je ne trouve pas. » Rétorquai-je.

« Il est prêt à tout pour son propre bien être, y comprit l'attirer, elle, dans son existence monstrueuse. »

« Elle est d'accord pour ça. Elle le demande même ! C'est romantique. » Contrai-je en soupirant.

« De toutes façons il va mourir ! » Enchaina-t-il joyeusement.

« Ne me racontes pas la fin ! » M'énervai-je en le tapant, le faisant rire.

Il se moqua encore lorsque, durant les dernières minutes du film, je fus tendue de peur que Jonathan Harker et les autres n'arrivent pas assez vite.

Lorsqu'enfin, Mina trancha la tête du Comte Dracula, j'arrêtai le film et m'étirai pendant qu'Edward allait sortir le DVD du lecteur.

J'étais déjà au chaud sous mes draps depuis la moitié du film et n'eu pas le courage d'en sortir. Mon ami le comprit et il éteignit la lumière de ma chambre.

« Tu m'emmènes jouer au baseball demain hein ? » Demandai-je d'une voix à moitié endormie.

« Je serai là en début d'après-midi. Préviens-moi dès que tu as terminé de manger. » Chuchota-t-il.

Je baillais sans retenue, enfonçant la tête dans mon oreiller pour cacher se geste peu élégant, et sentis Edward poser un baiser sur ma tempe.

« Dors bien Bella. »

« Bonne nuit Edward, ne te perds pas en chemin. » Lui répondis-je avant qu'il ne s'échappe par la fenêtre.

D'après Alice, ce que je lui racontais de nos soirées était assez troublant. Elle savait que nous n'étions qu'amis mais elle trouvait que notre amitié était spéciale. Moi-même j'étais d'accord sur ce point. Jamais je n'aurais cru que je laisserai Edward forcer la fenêtre de ma chambre quasiment un soir sur deux pour que nous regardions des films, allongés sur mon lit, moi à demi affalée sur lui.

Si je n'avais pas su que ce rapprochement était aussi innocent de son côté que du mien, j'aurais sans doute continué à être gênée. A présent, au lycée comme ailleurs, j'ignorais les remarques d'Emmett, plaisantant même parfois avec lui. Les rumeurs allaient bon train bien que personne en dehors d'Alice ne soit au courant des effractions d'Edward.

Comme prévu le soir d'Halloween, nous avions ignoré les ragots et continué à vivre notre petite routine. Malgré les deux semaines écoulées depuis le bal, nos camarades ne se lassaient pas de discuter dans notre dos, ce que nous ignorions de notre mieux.

Je m'endormis rapidement après le départ de mon ami, appréhendant fortement le lendemain. Je n'avais jamais joué au baseball et je savais que j'allais me rendre ridicule.

____________________

« Bella, Edward est là ! » Lança la voix de mon beau-père.

Bon sang, pourquoi était-il déjà là ? Il m'avait pourtant demandé de le prévenir quand je serai prête et, à moins que mon inconscient est prit le dessus pour rédiger un texto, je ne l'avais pas encore contacté.

« Et bien il attendra, je n'ai pas encore prit mon dessert. » Grommelai-je assez fort pour être entendue du salon.

« Tu devrais envisager de te passer d'une crème au chocolat. Ça ferait plaisir à tes cuisses. » Se moqua Phil en arrivant dans la cuisine, Edward sur les talons.

Refermant le réfrigérateur, le pot dans les mains, je passai devant eux pour m'installer de nouveau à table.

« Pas de soucis à ce niveau là Phil. Il parait que j'ai des jambes parfaites. » Lançai-je en souriant.

L'effet fut immédiat, Edward se tendit, gêné, et j'éclatai de rire.

Comme à chacune des rares visites officielles de mon ami, lui et mon beau-père discutèrent percussions et je les entendis même jouer un moment pendant que je terminais de me préparer à l'étage.

« Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu persistes à venir avant l'heure à chaque fois que tu dois passer me prendre ? » Demandai-je une fois que nous fûmes installés en voiture.

« J'aime bien parler musique avec Phil. Ça pose un problème ? » S'enquit-il.

« C'est mon beau-père ! » Lançai-je comme une évidence. « Tu crois qu'il pense à quoi quand un garçon passe à la maison et m'emmène pour plusieurs heures ? »

« Je te rappelle qu'on passe outre les rumeurs. » Plaisanta-t-il.

« Sauf que je vis avec. Imagine ce que ça serait d'avoir Emmett sur le dos en permanence, ça te donnera une idée de ce que je subis avec Phil. »

« J'essayerai de faire un effort. » Grommela-t-il, ayant compris là où je voulais en venir.

La route jusqu'au terrain de baseball public n'était pas très longue et Edward se gara et sortit rapidement de la voiture pour venir m'ouvrir la portière. J'étais tellement peu encline à aller taquiner la balle qu'il eut, pour une fois, le temps de se montrer galant.

« Arrête un peu de ronchonner c'est toi qui a voulu qu'on vienne là cet après-midi. » Dit-il en me tendant la batte. « Je commence par lancer et tu frappes, ensuite tu t'essayeras en lanceur. Je ne pense pas que tu ais besoin d'apprendre à courir. » Se moqua-t-il encore une fois.

« A ta place Cullen, j'éviterai de me moquer de la fille qui à une batte entre les mains. » Le prévins-je.

Il y avait peu de passants en ce début d'après-midi. Les quelques personnes qui se baladaient déjà se trouvaient de l'autre côté de la rue, à _Encanto Park Lake_. Je me détendis donc, soulagée qu'Edward seul puisse assister une autre des mes ridicules exhibitions.

J'ignorai la première balle qui alla cogner dans le grillage derrière moi. Edward gronda en me disant de faire un effort et je tentai de frapper la seconde balle. Encore un échec. La troisième fut la bonne. J'arrivai à la toucher mais ne l'envoya pas bien loin.

« Imagine que c'est la tête de Stanley, ou de Dina Lorenzo, ou même celle de ce pervers de Stevens ! » M'encouragea-t-il pour que j'y mette la forme.

Pourquoi pas les trois à la fois ? La balle arriva sur moi et je tapai de toutes mes forces. Le petit point blanc s'éloigna alors de moi, de même que la batte qui m'avait échappé des mains et retomba quelques mètres plus loin.

« Okay c'est mieux mais essaye de garder la batte dans tes mains. »

« Ne te moque pas Cullen où bien c'est ta tête que je vais envoyer valser au loin. »

Après une vingtaine de balles renvoyées, Edward décida d'échanger les rôles et je me retrouvai donc en position de lanceur.

« Tu tires entre les épaules et les genoux. » Me cria-t-il de la base où il se tenait, batte en main.

« Je connais les règles ! » Marmonnai-je.

Le premier lancé fut dans la bonne zone … du moins, à peu près. J'avais lancé un peu trop sur la droite et avais cogné Edward dans le coude. Il m'encouragea à recommencer alors que je me répandais en excuses.

Lorsque je réussis enfin un lancé, il envoya la balle à plusieurs dizaines de mètres.

« Tu le fais exprès pour me faire courir ? » Grondai-je.

« Tu as une crème au chocolat à éliminer, Phil a raison ça n'est pas raisonnable de prendre des desserts aussi caloriques. »

« Dit l'homme qui trouve mes jambes parfaites … » Remarquai-je, et encore une fois il se tendit.

Oh allez Cullen, ne me dit pas que ça te gêne quand je répètes tes propos. Si ? C'est bien dommage. Tu m'as fait rougir devant toute la classe de bio, tu vas morfler pour le restant de tes jours.

Quelques part c'était assez flatteur de savoir qu'il regardait mes jambes et, qu'en plus de ça, il les trouvait assez bien pour être parfaites.

Bella, tu es en train de t'engager sur une pente glissante. Qu'Emmett nous taquine est une chose, que tu te mettes à allumer Edward en est une autre. Ce genre de jeu pourrait facilement se retourner contre moi et je ne voyais Edward que comme un ami après tout …

Revenant avec la balle, je la relançai en lui demandant de cogner moins fort, prenant pour excuse le fait qu'un jean n'était pas une tenue adéquate pour courir. Je cru voir son regard glisser sur mes jambes mais il le reporta aussitôt sur la balle dans mes mains et après une demi-heure de lancés il m'accorda le repos.

Je me laissai tomber sur un des bancs qui longeaient l'allée et il m'y rejoignis.

« Pour une première fois, je m'attendais à pire. Que tu connaisses la théorie est assez bénéfique. » Lança-t-il alors que je m'appliquais à vider une petite bouteille d'eau.

« Précise que tu parles de baseball si tu dois répéter ce que tu viens de me dire à quelqu'un d'autre. Ça peut être compris différemment. Surtout si c'est à Emmett que tu parles. » Rigolai-je.

« J'ai la nette impression que vous vous dévergondez Miss Swan. Mon cousin a vraiment une mauvaise influence. » Rétorqua-t-il.

« Parler de sexe est tout à fait naturel. » Lançai-je dans un sourire.

« Je préfèrerai encore que tu évites d'en parler avec moi. » Répondit-il dans un froncement de sourcils, encore une fois gêné.

« Bien. De quoi veux-tu parler dans ce cas ? »

« Pourquoi pas de volley ? Tu n'as rien de plus à m'apprendre sur l'équipe de Tucson ? »

Durant les quelques derniers jours, j'avais questionné Edward sur son équipe en Alaska et il m'avait raconté en détails l'ensemble de la saison qui leur avait permis d'accéder au titre de champion d'Etat. Le prochain match contre Tucson aurait lieu le premier week-end de décembre, trois semaines plus tard. Nous étions les visiteurs et le week-end s'organisait déjà. Deux heures de trajet en autocar nous attendaient le vendredi soir après l'entrainement. Le match aurait lieu le samedi en fin de matinée exceptionnellement, et nous rentrerions le samedi soir une fois douchés.

« Je t'ai déjà parlé des joueurs, du terrain, des équipements sportifs en général … On peut parler de l'hôtel si tu veux ? » Le taquinai-je avant d'éclater de rire.

« Bella … » Gronda-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Je t'ai déjà exposé tous les points que je connaissais. » Me défendis-je.

« On ne pourra pas ce faire de soirée DVD ce vendredi là. » Grimaça-t-il.

« Je partagerai ma chambre avec Lydie, Kathy et Coleen, ça risque d'être suspect si tu t'infiltres par la fenêtre, je te l'accordes. Mais tu peux toujours frapper à la porte. »

« Et les rumeurs ? »

« Propose aux autres garçons de l'équipe de venir. On se fera une soirée DVD tous ensembles. »

« Une dizaine d'adolescents regardant un film ensembles dans une chambre d'hôtel. Soirée riche en hormones à prévoir. »

« Tu vois que c'est toi qui relance le sujet ! » M'exclamai-je.

Il rigola avec moi et détourna le sujet encore une fois. Comprenant qu'il était réellement gêné, et ne voulant pas mettre mon ami dans l'embarras, j'arrêtai définitivement d'en parler. Après que nous ayons englouti chacun un cône glacé, il décida de choisir le film que nous regarderions le soir. J'avais presque réussi à faire pencher la balance en faveur de mon choix quand son téléphone sonna.

« Ouai maman ? … d'accord … non, non, ça ne me gêne pas du tout tu le sais bien … okay passe la moi … » Soupira-t-il enfin avant de reprendre. « Oui elle est avec moi … attends je lui demande. » Il posa la main sur le téléphone et se tourna vers moi. « Alice propose une soirée DVD et Häagen Dazs à la maison avec les autres. Ça te branche ? »

« Mais on devait regarder Pearl Harbor. » Boudai-je.

« Bella préfère que nous passions la soirée en tête à tête dans sa chambre à regarder un film d'amour. » Se moqua-t-il alors que je rougissais - il se vengeait le fourbe. « Pearl Harbor … okay … A plus tard alors. » Conclu-t-il avant de raccrocher.

« Heureusement que c'était juste Alice. » Grognai-je. « Elle ne boude pas trop ? »

« Non. » Répondit-il simplement. « Elle a décidé qu'on regarderait tous Pearl Harbor à la maison. Navré de ruiner tes espoirs, je ne serai pas qu'à toi ce soir. » Rit-il.

« Moque toi Cullen. N'y a-t-il pas un hic ? Je te rappelle à tout hasard que j'ai des parents à qui je dois demander la permission. »

« Lili a appelé chez toi, ta mère lui a dit qu'on était sortis tous les deux et t'a donné la permission de découcher. »

« Traitresse. » Marmonnai-je entre mes dents.

« Le programme est le suivant. Je te dépose chez toi, tu prépares tes affaires et je repasses te chercher vers sept heures ce soir. »

J'abdiquai, sachant qu'en cas contraire, Alice viendrait chez moi et me trainerait par les cheveux sur près d'un kilomètre avant de me laisser tomber sur son canapé.

Avant de descendre de voiture, je demandai à Edward de ne pas venir me chercher et de mettre à profit le temps gagné pour brider l'imagination de son cousin. Voyant que je ne rigolais pas, il se plia à mes désires - comme cela fut plaisant - et me prévint que si je n'étais pas chez lui à 19h00 il viendrait me chercher.

« Alors cet après-midi avec ton cher Eddy ? J'espère que tu as au moins atteint la première base*. » Me lança Phil quand je traversai le salon en direction de l'escalier.

« La deuxième. Et vu que je dors là-bas ce soir, je compte bien faire un home-run. » Balançai-je, énervée, avant de claquer la porte de ma chambre.

Je sortis mon sac et balançai à l'intérieur tout ce dont j'aurai besoin, à savoir mon pyjama, mes affaires de toilette, mon survêtement pour le lendemain, mon I-pod et mon DVD collection prestige du film de Jerry Bruckheimer.

Phil avait prit mes propos au sérieux apparemment et en avait parlé à ma mère. Celle-ci avait débarqué dans ma chambre, complètement paniquée et j'avais dû passé près d'une heure à lui expliquer que je taquinais Phil et qu'il ne se passait rien entre Edward et moi. Quand elle me relâcha enfin, je filai sous la douche.

A dix-neuf heures tapantes, vêtis d'un de mes éternels jeans et d'un pull fin et chaussée de mes incontournables baskets, je sonnais chez les Cullen.

Ce fut Alice qui m'ouvrit la porte et elle grimaça face à ma tenue. Je l'arrêtai d'un regard qui tue et la suivis à l'intérieur.

« Hey Bella ! » S'exclama Emmett à mon entrée. « Il parait qu'on a joué au baseball cet après-midi ? Tu as taquiné la première base, avoue. »

« On me l'a déjà faite Emmett. » Grognai-je avant de saluer Esmé qui fustigeait son neveu.

« Nous avons une de ces ennuyeuses soirées avec le conseil d'administration de l'hôpital. » M'expliqua-t-elle avant de s'adresser à nous tous. « Pas de bêtises, je veux retrouver ma maison dans le même état quand je rentrerai où je peux vous promettre que … »

La menace flotta dans l'air, incomplète mais pourtant terrifiante. Alice la rassura et monsieur et madame Cullen quittèrent la maison.

Je sortis le DVD de mon sac et le tendis à Alice alors que Rosalie installait les pizzas sur la table basse.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fais à Eddy mais il semblait avoir besoin d'une bonne douche. » Me taquina encore Emmett en haussant les sourcils, très suggestif.

« Si tu savais. » Murmurai-je en me mordant la lèvre inférieur.

« J'adore cette fille ! » S'exclama-t-il avant de partir dans un éclat de rire tonitruant.

Ledit Eddy choisi ce moment pour descendre et nous rejoindre au salon, en jean lui aussi, les cheveux dégoulinant sur son tee-shirt blanc, et je dû détourner la tête. Certaines choses devenaient bizarres.

Je pouvais décider d'en parler à Alice et lui demander son avis, ou alors tout garder pour moi. Dans ce cas là, je devrai soit accepter ce que je suspectais, sois tout nier en bloc. Quoi qu'il arrive, la vérité me rattraperait rapidement et cela m'inquiétait fortement.

« Si j'ai bien compris, on regarde ça - il désigna le boitier du DVD - parce que c'est ce que vous deux - il nous désigna Edward et moi - deviez regarder ce soir chez Bella ? » Demanda Emmett.

Je lançai un rapide regard à mon ami avant de reporter mon attention sur Emmett.

« Il n'y a qu'Edward pour accepter de regarder des films neuneus comme ça. » Se moqua-t-il.

Je retins un soupire de soulagement. J'avais cru un instant qu'Alice nous avait vendus et que son cousin sache qu'Edward était un visiteur habituel de ma chambre.

A peine le générique entamé, Rosalie avait lancé un débat sur qui de Danny ou de Rafe méritait le plus de vivre son amour avec Evelyn. Elle était pour Danny, prenant pour raison principale le fait qu'il lui avait fait un enfant ; Alice, elle, élisait Rafe qui était le premier amour de l'infirmière ; quand elles me demandèrent mon avis, je leur répondis que je n'avais jamais réussi à départager.

« Ben Affleck ou Josh Hartnett ? Le choix est cornélien. » Me défendis-je.

« Une chance que tu n'aies pas à choisir entre les deux alors. » S'exclama Jasper. « Tu n'as qu'à prendre Edward, il est tout aussi bien qu'eux et juste à côté de toi en plus. »

Je m'étouffai dans mon vers d'ice-tea. C'était la première fois que Jasper, le timide et silencieux Jasper Hale, prenait part à ce genre de boutades. Venant d'Emmett, j'aurai à peine sourcillé mais là …

« Essaye de ne pas la tuer, Eddy en a encore besoin. » Plaisanta le grand brun.

« Bon c'est pas bientôt fini oui ? » S'énerva Edward.

Sa réaction surprit les deux autres qui se calmèrent immédiatement. Ces derniers jours, nous avions accepté les railleries sans broncher. Qu'Edward réagisse signifiait surement que les bornes avaient été dépassées. Je me fis une note mentale de ne pas pousser le bouchon trop loin ce soir.

De ce fait, je me maintenais droite dans le canapé, ne m'allongeant pas à moitié sur lui comme j'en avais pris l'habitude, bien que le sofa nous soit entièrement attribué. Rosalie était littéralement étalée sur Emmett dans un fauteuil, quand à Alice et Jasper, ils se tenaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre assis sur le sol, appuyés contre le canapé.

Quand j'en eus fini avec la pizza, je me saisis d'un pot _Cookies & cream_, mon parfum préféré, et d'une cuillère avant de retomber à ma place. Edward ne tarda pas à récupérer une cuillère à son tour et m'attira contre lui pour piquer allègrement dans mon pot.

Je voyais bien qu'Emmett nous lançait des regards en biais et qu'il se retenait fortement de lâcher une plaisanterie. Il ignorait comment elle serait accueillie et ne voulait pas prendre de risque.

Quand Rafe fut _'mort'_, bien que je sache que ça n'était pas le cas, je me mis à pleurer doucement et cette fois Emmett ne se retint pas. Je fus la cible des moqueries des trois garçons pendant tout le temps que dura ma crise d'hypersensibilité.

Plus tard, mes hormones me contrôlèrent de nouveau mais je fus soutenue dans ma crise de larme par Alice et Rosalie. Les garçons ne se moquèrent pourtant pas, l'attaque de Pearl Harbor était magnifiquement filmée et absolument bouleversante. Je fus presque jalouse de voir mes amies se faire cajoler alors que moi, j'étais en train de lutter pour ne pas me faire piquer trop de crème glacée.

La honte fut totale pour moi quand j'éclatai en sanglots à la mort de Danny. J'étais pourtant loin du ridicule de Rosalie qui était quasiment hystérique et qui baragouinait des mots incompréhensibles dont je saisie quelques bribes _'peut pas mourir … papa …'_. Puis, quand Evelyn se jeta dans les bras de son premier amour pour épancher son chagrin, elle se redressa vers la table basse pour tirer brusquement un mouchoir.

« Crève Rafe ! » Lança-t-elle, nous faisant éclater de rire.

« Franchement … » Commença Emmett en s'étirant une fois le film terminé, alors qu'Alice s'époumonait avec **There will be**_, _la chanson du générique, « Mise à part l'histoire d'amour un peu tirée par les cheveux, ce film n'est pas mal. »

Rosalie cru alors atteindre une victoire et programma une projection de plusieurs films du genre qu'ils pourraient regarder tous les deux, mais son petit ami la calma bien vite.

Alice s'apprêtait à enchainer la soirée avec une autre activité mais je refusai d'y participer, lui rappelant que j'irai courir le lendemain matin et que j'avais besoin de dormir. Rosalie nous envoya alors au lit, Edward et moi, et je rougis quand il m'accompagna à l'étage après avoir récupéré mon sac.

« Qu'est-ce que … je ne vais pas … » Bégayai-je.

« Tu vas dormir dans la chambre d'amis. » Me rassura-t-il. « Rose et Emmett dormiront sur le lit d'appoint dans le bureau de mon père. »

« Okay. » Acquiesçai-je alors qu'il allumait la lumière.

La chambre était simple, soft, impersonnelle, typique d'une chambre d'invités en bref. Elle n'était pourtant pas hostile et avait l'air confortable. Je me laissai tomber allongée sur le lit pour vérifier. Très confortable.

« Hmmm je vais surement mieux dormir ici que dans ma propre chambre. » Murmurai-je.

« Tu as une salle de bain ici. » Expliqua Edward en désignant une porte. « Appel-moi si tu as besoin de quelque chose … ou si un tordu essaye de passer par la fenêtre. »

« Promis, personne ne passera par là cette nuit. Pas de ma volonté en tous cas. » Rigolai-je. « Bonne nuit Edward. »

« Fais de beaux rêves Bella. » Souffla-t-il avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Pffffff. Il faut vraiment que je parle avec Alice, ça devient intenable cette sensation.

Après un rapide passage à la salle de bain, je me glissai sous les draps et m'endormis rapidement.

J'ouvris les yeux et les refermai aussitôt. La lumière était aveuglante et me tombait directement sur le visage, probablement cause de mon réveil. Relevant la tête que j'avais enfouis dans l'oreiller, je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre, et remarquai qu'il n'était pas trop tôt. J'aurai le temps de me réveiller et de me préparer avant notre jogging dominical. Mettant mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles, je lançai une musique entrainante afin de tonifier mon réveil.

**Untouched**** raisonnait à fond et j'étais complètement coupée du monde extérieur, ne captant plus aucun autre bruit. J'enfilai le pantalon de mon survêtement éponge et un débardeur avant de reprendre ma danse folle dans la pièce.

Après une dizaine de minutes, j'étais parfaitement réveillée et décidai de descendre. S'il n'y avait personne, j'attendrais dans le salon, Edward ne tarderait pas puisque nous avions l'habitude de courir à la même heure chaque semaine.

Comme je l'avais prédis, personne ne semblait encore levé dans la maison et je me laissai donc tomber sur le canapé, la musique toujours dans les oreilles. Mon regard se perdit un moment sur le piano et je sentis une bouffée de malaise et de tristesse monter en moi. Mon I-pod en mode aléatoire me sauva la vie en déclenchant **U can't touch this**. Je me levai donc et commençai, plus ridicule que jamais, à répéter la chorégraphie. Ridicule et éprouvante chorégraphie mais c'était toujours mieux que de déprimer à la vue du piano. L'instrument était pourtant dans mon champ de vision alors je fis demi-tour pour l'avoir dans mon dos.

Ridicule absolu. Edward était en bas des escaliers et me regardait faire, tordu de rire. Je coupai ma musique et lui lançai un regard noir.

« STOP ! Hammer time ! » Imita-t-il avant de danser à son tour.

« Tu te rattrapes pas trop mal Cullen. » Grinçai-je en le suivant à la cuisine.

« Merci, mais je suis conscient de ne pas avoir ton don pour attirer les situations ridicules. » Répondit-il sérieusement avec un faux air modeste.

« Imbécile. »

« Céréales ? Fruit ? Café ? Ordonnes et j'exécuterai. » Demanda-t-il en avançant dans la cuisine.

« Prêt à tout pour te faire pardonner. » Remarquai-je en souriant.

« Ajoutons une limite. Prêt à tout cuisiner pour me faire pardonner. »

« Tu te méfies de moi ? » M'exclamai-je horrifiée en me hissant sur un tabouret.

« Je commence à vous connaitre miss Swan. » Contra-t-il malicieusement.

« Ça sera une pomme et un yaourt pour moi si tu as. »

Il me sortit ce que j'avais demandé et je commençai à déjeuner alors qu'il mettait la cafetière en marche. Il s'installa ensuite avec un bol de céréales et quelques fruits secs.

« Ces machins sont des coupe faim. » Marmonnai-je. « C'est sur que comparé à ça, mes grignotages habituels ne sont pas raisonnables. »

« J'en mange juste parce que j'adore ça. Ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que ça m'évite de trop manger. »

« C'est certain qu'une fois qu'on t'as vu à la cantine, on n'a plus de doutes sur ton régime alimentaire. » Rétorquai-je.

Près d'une demi-heure plus tard, alors que nous étions prêts à partir, Esmé rejoignit la cuisine, totalement au radar et se laissa tomber sur le tabouret voisin du mien où se tenait son fils un peu plus tôt. Ce dernier était déjà en train de lui verser une tasse de café noir avec un sourire moqueur.

« Toutes ces soirées ne sont plus de ton âge maman. Vous êtes rentrés tard ? »

« Trois heures. » Grommela-t-elle avant de boire une gorgée de café. « Tu as raison, ça n'est plus de mon âge. »

« Tu aurais dû rester au lit un peu plus longtemps. » La gronda-t-il gentiment.

« Je voulais préparer le petit déjeuner. » S'expliqua-t-elle. « Mais à l'évidence je vous ai manqués. »

« Je connais la cuisine et je me suis occupé de Bella. Alice aurait très bien pu gérer pour elle est Jasper et tu sais qu'Emmett fait comme chez lui quand il est à la maison. »

« Peut-être - nouvelle gorgée de café - mais je suis encore chez moi et je me lève quand j'en ai envie Edward Cullen. Maintenant mets tes baskets et va courir. J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez vidés plusieurs pots de glace hier soir. »

« Je n'ai pas prit de pot ! » Se défendit-il en levant les paumes en l'air.

« Non tu as piqué dans celui de Bella. Emmett s'est fait un plaisir de nous raconter votre soirée. » Dit-elle en riant. « Bella je compte sur toi pour le faire courir. Ça lui apprendra à mentir à sa mère. » Ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers moi.

J'acquiesçai et suivis Edward qui grommelait contre sa mère et toutes les stupides formes de coalitions féminines. Nous nous mîmes en route directement une fois sur le trottoir.

Apparemment, Edward n'avait pas pour habitude de courir une fois la rue atteinte mais seulement quand je le rejoignais au parc. Fourbe, je décidai d'exécuter les ordres d'Esmé et me mis à courir en l'encourageant à suivre.

Après deux heures de jogging, je lui accordai le retour - toujours en courant évidemment - et nous arrivâmes rapidement sur _West Coronado Road_.

« Allez Cullen ! On court, on court, on court ! C'est pas le moment de faiblir. Tu vois la maison au bout là-bas ? Ta maman t'y attend avec un grand verre d'eau. Tu vas pouvoir te laisser tomber sur le canapé. Tu crois que tu peux le faire ? » Criais-je dans son dos.

« T-ton … pfff … » Souffla-t-il.

« Essaye pas de parler Cullen, t'en as pas la force. » Lui lançai-je alors que nous arrivions à dix mètres de l'allée.

Il se laissa tomber allongé sur la pelouse, incapable d'attendre le confortable canapé. Je restai debout et le regardais de haut, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres, reprenant mon souffle.

« Il ne faut pas mentir à sa maman Edward. Et il ne faut pas non plus me piquer ma crème glacée. Tu le sauras désormais. » Chuchotai-je en souriant.

« Avoues. Tu as fais un séjour chez les Marines ? »

« Je te rappelle que mon père était chef de police et très sportif. J'ai eu un bon exemple en ce qui concerne l'autorité et le dépassement de soi. Pas besoin des Marines. » Plaisantai-je avant de lui tendre une main. « Allez lève-toi, tu as besoin de te désaltérer. »

« Pars devant. Je te rejoindrai quand j'aurai retrouvé l'usage mes jambes. »

En rigolant, je rejoignis la maison, puis la cuisine où les autres étaient affairés à leur petits déjeuners. Esmé semblait à présent réveillée et me lança un sourire bienveillant.

« Tu as noyé Eddy dans le lac ? » S'enquit Emmett.

« Non il est juste en train d'agoniser sur la pelouse devant la maison. » Répondis-je en riant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?! » S'exclama Jasper, horrifié.

« Je l'ai fais courir. » Rétorquai-je dans un haussement d'épaules alors que le sourire d'Esmé s'agrandissait.

* * *

_*** Aux USA, ils ont l'habitude de parler des 4 bases qui correspondent à 4 étapes dans les activités sexuelles: 1ère base = les baisers (french kiss), 2nd base = les caresses, 3ème base = les préliminaires et 4ème base = l'acte sexuel. **_

_**(Explications empruntées à la traduction de la fiction **__**My brother's best friend by jennlynnfs**__**, traduite par **__**bethfra**__**. Très belle histoire que je vous conseille évidemment.)**_

_**** J'ai découvert cette chanson grâce à la fiction du même nom, Untouched donc, de Ninie286. Merci à elle, si elle passe un jour par là, de m'avoir fait découvrir.**_

_**Et non toujours pas de rapprochement massif mais un grand pas quand même non ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Allez-y dites-moi tout, je veux tout savoir ! On se retrouve vendredi !  
**_


	9. Confusion

_**Voilà donc le chapitre 9 ! Le suivant arrivera mardi 21, quand j'en aurais fini avec les vacances et mes deux premiers partiels. **_

_**Le rapprochement (encore léger) qui s'est effectué dans le chapitre dernier va en quelques sortes porter ses fruits. Plus je relis ce chapitre et plus je suis déçue mais je ne vois pas trop comment je pourrais changer les choses alors je le laisse comme ça. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez tout de même et que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop !**_

**Emilie **: Rapprochement massif … je peux pas aller si vite ! Ça me frustre à chaque fois que je vois que vous en demandez plus. Désolée de te aire attendre encore quelques chapitres.

**Meleedu78 **: Désolée qu'on t'ait encore prise pour une dingue mais ravie d'avoir réussi à te faire rire. Je suis aussi très contente de voir que la tension entre les deux a été bien exprimée. Merci pour ta review !

**Mag **: Si les questions de Bella t'ont plu, tu vas aimer ce chapitre ! On fait un pas de plus en avant et j'espère que ça te plaira !

**Elo **: Et beh si tu as aimé Untouched je suis contente lol parce que je l'adore aussi ! (D'ailleurs je vais me la mettre pour écrire le reste des RAR tiens) Peu importe que tu dises toujours la même chose si ça te plait vraiment, c'est le principal ! Contente que les liens entre Bella et Edward te plaisent !

**Sil **: Voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira, merci pour ta review !

**Charline **: Ptdr beh merci alors ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant !

**Fan twilight **: Je suis contente que ça te plaise et j'espère que cette suite sera toujours à ton goût !

**Crevette **: Oui en effet le pauvre Edward a morflé. Il manque d'entrainement et de souffle mais Bella y travaille ! Je suis contente que ce passage t'ait plu !

**Lydie **: Hey ! Je suis ravie que tu sois venue voir. Effectivement en générale les couples sont rapidement mis ensembles et j'avais déjà fait l'erreur dans une fic il y a bien longtemps mais cette fois j'ai pris mon temps. Merci pour ta review !

**Maud **: Se jeter l'un sur l'autre ? Non pas tout de suite … enfin je ne sais pas c'est à voir. Je suis contente qu'Emmett et ses répliques te plaisent et j'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre !

**Muteen-mwa **: La dépendance se soigne lol mais je suis contente que tu en sois atteinte. Le baiser arrive … bientôt. Ça ne sera plus très long, tiens bon ! Je suis devenue accro à The Veronicas moi aussi quand j'ai écouté. Merci d'avoir laissé une review ! Sois patiente !

**NELLO **: Ravie de te satisfaire ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre !

**Dame Angélique Malfoy **: Tu sais que ta review m'a laissée sur le c*l ? Tu comprendras mieux pourquoi en lisant ce chapitre. Je suis très contente que ça te plaise et j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue avec la suite ! Merci pour ta review !

**Fan 3 **: Bienvenue parmi mes revieweurs ! Wahou ! Génial à ce point là ?? Lol beh merci alors, ça fait plaisir ! Désolée pour le couple Alice/Jasper. Je sais que c'est rapide mais l'histoire n'est pas vraiment centrée sur eux. Donc je n'ai pas vraiment pris garde à tout ça. Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

* * *

« Alice ? »

Mon amie releva la tête par-dessus le présentoir. Elle avait absolument tenu à ce que nous allions faire les magasins. Enfin … elle voulait y aller et Rose n'était pas libre. J'avais accepté de me joindre à elle dans l'espoir de lui parler de ce qui me tracassait depuis quelques jours.

Le dimanche, j'étais rentrée chez moi après le jogging et je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de discuter avec elle. Je ne la voyais qu'en histoire et en gym mais c'était impossible de lui parler à ces moments là. Le sujet était trop personnel pour être exposé dans les vestiaires, d'autant plus avec les rumeurs dont j'étais victime.

Alice me montra un chemisier et j'acquiesçai en lui disant qu'il était très joli.

« Alice … je pourrais te parler de quelque chose ? » Demandai-je doucement, me sentant assez maladroite.

Elle releva une fois de plus la tête, mais cette fois elle avait un regard alarmé et fit le tour du présentoir pour venir à côté de moi.

« Oh Bella ! Je suis désolé. Je n'avais pas remarqué que je m'éloignais de toi. Je sais que Jasper et moi passons beaucoup de temps ensembles mais je ne pensais pas que ça te gênait. » Dit-elle, se répandant en excuses.

« Quoi ? Non ! Ça n'est pas du tout le sujet. Je ne me sens pas du tout abandonnée ou quoi que ce soit. »

« Tant mieux … Je sais que tu n'es pas seule alors je me permet de beaucoup sortir avec Jasper. Si Edward n'était pas là pour te tenir compagnie je sortirais sans doutes moins. » Sourit-elle.

Elle perdit cependant sa mine enthousiaste quand elle entendit mon soupir.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Bella ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop, c'est assez confus. » Soufflai-je.

« C'est à propos de mon frère ? » J'acquiesçai, attirant alors toute son attention. « Raconte. »

« Disons que … on passe beaucoup de temps ensembles entre les entrainements, les joggings, les films qu'il … enfin tu sais quoi, et puis les soirées qu'on passe tous ensembles. Pour moi, on est amis c'est clair, mais … »

« Mais ? »

« Entre les rumeurs au lycée, les taquineries de ton cousin … et puis Edward et moi on se lance ce genre de remarques entre nous aussi quelques fois … j'ai l'impression que c'est devenu assez ambigu. C'est confus pour moi. Je ne sais plus du tout où j'en suis. » Soupirai-je enfin.

« Tu crois que tu en pinces pour mon frère ? » Demanda-t-elle sérieusement.

Je savais qu'Alice était la bonne personne à qui je pouvais parler de tout ça. Elle m'écoutait attentivement et sérieusement, sans s'emballer pour une fois, et semblait juger les faits avec précision.

« Je n'en sais absolument rien. Laisse tomber je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'embête avec tout ça ! » Lançai-je en balayant l'air d'un geste de la main. « Même si c'était le cas, ça ne conduirait à rien. Il vaut mieux que j'arrête de me prendre la tête avec tout ça. »

« Non ! Bella c'est important ! Si tu es amoureuse d'Edward et que tu fais comme si de rien n'était, ça va mal tourner. »

« En même temps si ce n'est pas réciproque ça n'arrangera pas les choses non plus. » Contrai-je en examinant un pantalon.

« Il faudrait savoir ce qu'il en est de son côté … » Confirma-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Immédiatement, je paniquai.

« Alice tu ne vas pas … » M'exclamai-je.

« Bien sûr que non ! Il y a des moyens plus subtils que d'envoyer quelqu'un le questionner. De toutes façons il remballerait Emmett et il n'est pas assez proche de Jasper pour parler de ce genre de choses. »

« Donc tu proposes ? »

« Une soirée karaoké ! »

« Alice … » Soupirai-je.

« Non ça sera parfait. Edward adore la musique tu le sais bien. Depuis tout petit, il a pour habitude de laisser refléter ses humeurs à travers ce qu'il joue et ce qu'il écoute. Je vais organiser tout ça. Demain soir. Comme ça tu viens à la maison directement après votre entrainement et on peut veiller tard puisque vous ne courrez pas le samedi. » Je grimaçai une moue suppliante. « Allez Bella. Je peux te jurer qu'après cette soirée je saurai dans quel état d'esprit se trouve mon frère. Je pourrai t'aider … »

C'est cet argument qui me fit plier. J'étais trop perdue, mon esprit était embrouillé et j'avais besoin d'aide. Je ne m'étais jamais retrouvée dans ce genre de cas auparavant. Jusque là, les garçons ne s'approchaient pas de moi, et quand ils le faisaient c'était de la pure amitié comme avec Jasper ou les membres de l'équipe de volley.

« Très bien. » Acquiesçai-je avant qu'elle ne me saute au cou.

Je venais d'accepter une soirée en enfer. Je venais à l'instant de troquer une paisible soirée DVD, allongée sur mon lit dans les bras d'Edward, contre une soirée karaoké avec cette folle qu'était Alice, et tout ça pour quoi ? Soit disant pour découvrir ce que pensait Edward à mon sujet. J'aurais tout aussi bien fait de le prendre entre quatre yeux et de le questionner sans détour. Le courage me manquait pourtant et je savais que l'idée de mon amie était la plus susceptible de fonctionner dans les circonstances actuelles.

Quand j'arrivai chez moi ce soir là, Esmé Cullen était installée dans mon salon, discutant avec ma mère. Elles étaient en train d'arranger la soirée du lendemain. Prévenue par sa fille, madame Cullen avait contacté ma mère qui s'était montrée assez réticente. Esmé avait alors proposé qu'elles se rencontrent pour que Renée sois rassurée.

Effectivement, la rencontre avec la mère de mes amis avait suffit à la convaincre que les Cullen étaient des gens responsables chez qui il ne pouvait rien m'arriver.

Alice avait aussi prévenu son frère qui se pointa à ma fenêtre, prétextant rattraper la soirée vidéo que nous manquerions le lendemain. J'étais restée tendue tout le long du film, mais j'avais heureusement pu faire passer ça sur le compte de l'angoisse face thriller qu'il avait choisi. J'avais ensuite fait semblant d'être épuisée pour qu'il s'en aille sans que nous ayons à discuter.

En arrivant le lendemain matin, j'avais déposé mon sac dans le coffre de la Volvo d'Edward sous les regards lourds de sous-entendus des autres élèves.

Alice avait fait en sorte de parler haut et fort de notre soirée de groupe tout au long de la journée pour que les soupçons soient écartés. Je savais pourtant que cela ne servait à rien. Rien n'est plus fort que les idées d'une adolescente bavarde contrôlée par ses hormones.

La journée s'était écoulée, lente et encore plus barbante que d'habitude, accompagnée par les sourires rassurants d'Alice.

Elle voulait m'aider, c'était gentil, c'était ce que je lui avais demandé, mais ça me stressait atrocement.

Pendant le cours de gym, j'avais loupé la moitié de mes lancés et m'étais pris une balle dans la main. Je n'avais pas batté alors que la balle arrivait sur moi, résultat, mon pouce était légèrement enflé, gardé au frais sous une poche de glace, Sanders plus inquiet et énervé que jamais.

Je n'avais pas participé à l'entrainement, restant sur le banc de touche et la honte avait été totale quand Edward insista pour que je laisse son père regarder ma main. J'avais cédé autant devant son insistance que devant les regards pesants du coach.

« Ce n'est rien ! » Lança joyeusement Carlisle et je fis un sourire victorieux. « Un peu de pommade pour éviter la bosse et tu devrais t'en tirer avec un joli bleu. »

« Il faut fixer la balle quand on joue au baseball Bella. » Me taquina Emmett. « Quel garçon étais-tu en train de dévorer du regard quand c'est arrivé ? »

« Surement pas toi. » Rétorquai-je alors que son oncle appliquait crème et bande autour de ma main blessée.

Nous étions tous installés dans le salon. Tous. Esmé avait un faible pour les karaokés et Carlisle les apprécié aussi, lorsque c'était les autres qui chantaient.

« Très bien ! » Lança Alice alors que sa mère disposait de quoi grignoter sur la table basse. « Il y a deux corbeilles. La première contient des papiers avec le nom de la ou des personnes qui chanteront, le deuxième des noms de chansons. Aucune possibilité de refuser, c'est le hasard qui fait les choses. » Expliqua-t-elle en direction de Rosalie, Jasper et moi.

Apparemment les karaokés fonctionnaient toujours ainsi chez les Cullen.

« And the winner is … » Dit-elle en plongeant sa main dans le premier panier. « EMMETT ! Allez cousin prend un micro tu commences. »

Je fus soulagée de ne pas avoir à me jeter dans la gueule du loup en premier. Emmett tira un papier et éclata de rire.

« Heureusement que le ridicule ne tue pas. » Commenta-t-il en allant sélectionner la chanson.

Les premières notes raisonnèrent et je compris instantanément la remarque de mon ami qui entonna **All by myself* **très sérieusement, un air tragique sur le visage. Carlisle extirpa un briquet de sa poche et le balança doucement au bout de son bras. La soirée commençait bien. Edward s'éclata à reproduire le thème de batterie en tapant sur les coussins du canapé pendant qu'Emmett criait son désespoir. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, nous lui fîmes un triomphe et il retourna s'installer à sa place dans les bras de sa petite amie.

Je fus étonnée par le chef de famille qui chanta **Satisfaction** aussi à l'aise que s'il se trouvait sous sa douche. Malgré le stress de devoir chanter devant tout le monde, je m'amusais, oubliant le but principal de la soirée.

« Edward et Jasper vont nous chanter …. **Hold me **! » S'exclama Alice.

« J'hallucine ! Tu as mis du **Cartoons** dans le choix des chansons ! » Plaisanta Emmett.

Alors que les deux garçons chantaient le thème principal, le colosse s'amusait à faire les voix de fond avec son oncle. Avec le changement de rythme au deuxième couplet, Edward se lança dans une sorte de twist exagéré, bientôt rejoint par Jasper. Jusqu'au troisième couplet, ce fut pour moi le moment le plus drôle de la soirée, mais les paroles me firent l'effet d'une douche froide.

'_And when I feel, Im in love. I hope you got that feeling to !_

_Honey, you make my heart go. Please, please say that we're not through !'_

Moi je venais de comprendre, d'avoir la vérification de ce que je pensais. Amoureuse je n'en étais pas encore sûre, mais c'était plus que de l'amitié ce que je ressentais pour Edward.

Je me remis rapidement dans l'ambiance et rigolai avec les autres quand les deux chanteurs continuaient à danser stupidement.

Le clou de la soirée fut sans aucun doute lorsque Carlisle et Esmé durent chanter **Tarzan & Jane **de **Toy-Box**. Ce fut le ridicule absolu et j'étais très surprise qu'ils aient accepté de chanter cette chanson. Plus encore, ils jouaient à fond sur les paroles et imitaient presque un éventuel clip.

Je dû chanter ma première chanson avec Rosalie et Alice, ce qui me rassura légèrement, et je m'éclatai finalement sur **Girls just wanna have fun**.

Rosalie chanta juste après avec Emmett une autre chanson de **Toy-Box**, et ils furent tout aussi ridicules que Carlisle et Esmé quand ils entonnèrent **Super Duper man**, Emmett jouant à merveille le super héros idiot et prétentieux.

« Bella, Bella, Bella. » Chantonna la vois de Rosalie quand elle tira le nom du prochain chanteur. « Qui va nous enflammer le salon en chantant du **Shania Twain **! »

« Je suis sûr qu'il y en a certains qui regrette les vêtements du clip. » Se moqua Alice avant que je ne lui jette un regard noir.

« Même si tu avais ça dans ton armoire je ne me changerais pas. » Grognai-je en attrapant le micro. « Allons-y … » Soupirai-je.

Emmett avait raison après tout, le ridicule ne tue pas, autant s'amuser. Je me mis donc à chanter en jouant comme lorsque j'écoutais cette chanson dans ma chambre à Forks.

'_Let's go girls … come on !' *_le ridicule ne tue pas, Bella, le ridicule ne tue pas.* Je faisais de mon mieux pour ne pas regarder mon public. Je savais que ça serait la mort assurée pour moi si je voyais toutes ces paires d'yeux fixés sur moi.

« _**Man ! I feel like a woman ! **_» Continuai-je plus tard avant d'imiter le cours solo de guitare.

Alice nous régala par sa prestation de **My boyfriend's back **de **Angels**, prestation qui fut d'autant plus drôle quand on comparait la description du boyfriend de la chanson et l'apparence du boyfriend dans le salon.

Le karaoké se termina sur un **Wouldn't it be nice** mère-fils tout aussi enjoué que le reste de la soirée.

J'avais préféré éviter le regard d'Edward tant que possible mais je savais qu'Alice était aux aguets. Avec la révélation que j'avais eu, j'attendais encore plus ce qu'elle allait me dire. Hélas lorsqu'elle passa près de moi pour récupérer la boite du DVD elle eut un regard désolé et je me sentis affreusement mal.

« Je ne sais pas. » Souffla-t-elle.

Ce n'était pas un non, ce qui me soulagea légèrement, mais ce n'était pas un oui non plus. J'étais de nouveau perdue dans mes sentiments. Un peu moins perdue cependant puisque je savais à présent que moi, je ressentais quelque chose. J'avais deux choix a présent, ignorer Edward pour éviter d'avoir mal ou continuer à faire comme si de rien n'était et jouer la carte de l'amitié.

Alice me rejoignit un peu plus tard. Je m'étais installée dans le jardin à l'arrière de la maison alors que les garçons et Rosalie disputaient une course de voitures sur wii.

« Il a diablement bien caché son jeu. » Souffla-t-elle en s'installant par terre à côté de moi. « Ça aurait été plus simple si on avait chacun choisis nos chansons … mais il n'aurait pas chanté **I will always love you** de toutes façons. Je suis désolée que cette soirée ne t'ai pas beaucoup avancée Bella. »

« Ça n'a pas été totalement perdu. » Murmurai-je. « On s'est bien amusés et … »

« Et ? » M'encouragea-t-elle.

« Et je suis moins perdue au niveau de mes propres sentiments. Je n'ai jamais été amoureuse alors je ne peux pas confirmer que c'est de cela qu'il s'agit ! » M'empressai-je de rajouter. « Mais je sais que ce n'est pas une simple amitié. »

« Voilà que nous faisons des progrès. » Se réjouit Alice. « Que comptes tu faire à présent ? »

« Laisser les choses comme elles sont. S'il doit se passer quelque chose un jour … et bien ça arrivera quand ça arrivera. » Souris-je.

« En attendant, toi tu n'es pas bien. »

« Ce n'est pas grave Alice. Je préfère amplement n'être que l'amie d'Edward plutôt que de devoir couper les ponts avec lui. » La rassurai-je. « Je crois que je vais aller me coucher. Merci pour cette soirée Lili, je me suis bien amusée. » La saluai-je avant de rentrer.

Je traversai la salle à manger et rejoignis l'escalier. Les autres essayèrent de me faire veiller plus longtemps mais je leur dis que j'étais vraiment fatiguée. Alice m'indiqua que je dormirais dans la chambre d'amis comme la semaine précédente et je ne mis pas longtemps à monter m'y enfermer.

Après un passage sous la douche, je me glissai sous les draps mais ne pu m'endormir. Mes pensées vagabondaient à leur aises, revenant plus souvent que de raison sur Edward et les paroles qui avaient entrainé ma révélation.

Ma nuit fut horrible et je dû masquer ma fatigue le lendemain. Je n'avais fermé que très rarement les yeux, préférant tourner et retourner entre les draps.

____________________

Comme je me l'étais promis à moi-même, je pris sur moi. J'avais décidé d'agir comme si de rien n'était avec Edward et quelque part, j'étais certaine que ce fut le meilleur choix. De cette manière, je pouvais profiter du temps passé avec lui, et ce, en toute innocence. Enfin en apparence.

J'avais profité du samedi après-midi que nous avions passé tous ensembles dans mon garage pendant que Rose bricolait ma voiture, de mon jogging dominical en tête à tête avec Edward, des cours de biologie, des entrainements, des jogging de la semaine, des retours en voiture avec lui … et je prévoyais de profiter de ma soirée DVD.

J'étais installée à mon bureau, activement penchée sur mes devoirs, toute ma concentration disponible rassemblée sur ce fichu problème de maths, quand mon téléphone se mit à vibrer.

Le message était bref.

'_Alice a eu une crise un peu plus importante que d'habitude. Je reste à l'hôpital avec ma mère ce soir. Je te tiens au courant.'_

Mon inquiétude pour Alice prit le dessus sur l'envie que j'avais de voir Edward et je lui répondis que je comprenais, qu'il me tienne au courant peut importe l'heure et qu'il embrasse sa sœur pour moi dès qu'il la verrait.

Complètement dépitée, je décidai de me plonger corps et âme dans ma dissertation. Si je la finissais ce soir, je pourrais peut-être passer voir Alice le lendemain et m'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

Un message de Rosalie suivit de près celui d'Edward, m'annonçant qu'elle passerait le lendemain matin pour monter les deux dernières pièces et qu'ensuite, nous prendrions ma voiture fraichement réparée pour rendre visite à Alice.

Vers neuf heures le lendemain, elle plongea ses mains dans le cambouis pendant que moi, munie d'une éponge et d'un seau, je m'appliquais à nettoyer ma voiture. Deux heures plus tard, elle me laissa l'honneur de faire démarrer le moteur.

« Pas ce qu'on avait prévu comme cérémonie d'inauguration mais les circonstances sont ce qu'elles sont … » Lança Rosalie avec un sourire triste.

« Et bien tant pis ! » Dis-je dans un haussement d'épaules. « On se prépare et on va voir Alice à l'hôpital. D'après Edward elle a dû passer la nuit en observation et je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles, donc je suppose qu'elle y est toujours. »

« Jasper et Emmett ne m'ont rien apprit non plus. »

Inquiète pour notre amie, nous nous dépêchâmes de changer nos vêtements tâchés et de revenir à la voiture. Ma mère et Phil étaient présents pour assister aux premiers tours de ma mustang.

« Tu l'as baptisée ? » Me demanda Phil.

« Baptisée ? » M'enquis-je en haussant un sourcil.

« J'ai toujours donné un nom à mes voitures. » S'expliqua-t-il.

« Coutume originale. » Approuva Rosalie. « Alors Bella ? »

« Et bien … vieille mustang défraichie retapée par Rosalie, tu porteras désormais le nom de Lili-Rose** ! » M'exclamai-je en donnant un petit coup sur le tableau de bord.

J'échangeai un sourire avec Rose et saluai mes parents avant de faire délicatement sortir la voiture du garage. Je conduisis avec prudence en direction du _St Joseph's Hospital_ et me garai sur le parking visiteurs.

A l'accueil, la réceptionniste refusa de nous donner le numéro de la chambre d'Alice et nous dûmes faire appeler dans la chambre pour que quelqu'un accepte notre présence et daigne nous indiquer le chemin. C'est Emmett qui nous rejoignit dans la salle d'attente et nous mena au troisième étage. Au cours de notre attente, nous avions eu l'occasion d'acheter un petit quelque chose à Alice et au lieu des traditionnels fleurs et chocolats, nous lui tendîmes une série de magasines de mode.

« C'est aussi facile de te rendre visite que de tuer le président. » Grognai-je en m'appuyant sur le pied de son lit.

« On a bien tué Kennedy ! » Plaisanta Alice, signifiant ainsi notre réussite. « Comment êtes vous venues ? »

Elle avait l'air assez bien, bien que fatiguée, ce que me confirmèrent le visage de sa mère et de son frère. Ils n'avaient pas l'air paniqués, ce qui signifiait qu'elle rentrerait bientôt. Jasper, lui, tenait sa main et ne semblait pas vouloir décoller ses yeux de son visage de peur qu'elle ne disparaisse brusquement.

« Avec Lili-Rose ! » Répondit Rosalie alors que j'étais perdue dans mes observations.

« Lili-Rose ? C'est qui ça ? » Demanda Emmett.

« La voiture de Bella. Je l'ai terminée ce matin et on l'a baptisée avant de venir ici. » Expliqua mon amie.

« Hey ! On avait décidé qu'on lui fracasserait une bouteille de bière sur le pare-choc ! » Se plaignit son petit ami.

« Terrible ! Dès que je sors de là on va faire un tour ! » S'enthousiasma Alice.

Nous tournâmes tous nos yeux sur elle et elle se résigna à attendre d'être reposée sans même que nous ayons à ouvrir la bouche.

Carlisle entra bientôt dans la chambre avec le médecin de sa fille - il ne pouvait pas s'occuper d'elle lui-même, règlements obligent - et nous envoya tous dehors pendant qu'Alice se préparait à quitter l'hôpital.

Sur le parking, elle nous supplia pour pouvoir au moins jeter un œil à ma voiture, je fus félicitée de posséder un tel bijou et Rosalie fut acclamée de l'avoir réparée.

Je proposai aux Hale de leur servir de taxi pour que les Cullen puissent rester en famille et ils acceptèrent. Emmett se joignit à nous et je les déposai tous chez eux. Avant de rentrer chez moi, je laissai néanmoins Rosalie faire le tour du quartier comme je le lui avais promis.

L'après-midi me sembla étrangement longue. Cela faisait près de deux mois que mon emploi du temps était perpétuellement rempli et me retrouver à rien faire un samedi fut presque troublant. Je décidai d'accompagner ma mère à l'entrainement de Phil histoire de passer un peu de temps avec elle.

Nous discutâmes de la santé d'Alice, puis de mes nouveaux amis, et enfin du match de Volley de la semaine suivante. Phil avait un match le même week-end et Renée s'excusait de ne pouvoir venir à Tucson pour m'encourager. Je la rassurai, ça ne me dérangeait pas. Ma mère avait souvent d'autres projets le samedi après-midi que de venir assister à un mach de volley de lycéens.

Je n'eus pas de nouvelles de mes amis jusqu'au dimanche soir. Le matin, à l'heure habituelle, j'avais attendu près d'une demi-heure en vain avant d'accepter l'idée qu'Edward ne viendrait pas courir. J'avais à peine fait trois tours et étais rentrée. Qu'il me laisse seule était une chose, c'était certes blessant mais je l'acceptais, je pensais cependant qu'il aurait au moins pu me prévenir.

Dépitée de ma journée qui avait était tout aussi morne que mon week-end, je rejoignis ma chambre après une bonne douche brulante et fus tirée de mes pensées par des coups frénétiques donnés contre ma vitre.

« Tu es toujours vivant ! » Lançai-je en ouvrant la fenêtre.

« Je sais que j'aurai du te prévenir … »

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on en revient toujours à la scène où tu grimpes à ma fenêtre pour t'excuser ? » Le coupai-je.

« Laisse-moi entrer et je t'explique, il pleut des cordes et j'attends depuis dix minutes déjà. »

« Tu ne peux donc pas être mouillé davantage. » Contrai-je avant de soupirer et de finalement le laisser passer. « Juste pour ne pas être responsable de ta pneumonie. »

Il referma la fenêtre derrière lui et ne bougea pas, de peur de tremper ma moquette.

« Je vais te chercher une serviette. » Grognai-je avant de rejoindre la salle de bain.

J'allais rentrer dans ma chambre quand je croisai ma mère dans le couloir. Elle avait une lampe de poche dans les mains.

« Il prévoient un gros orage cette nuit et c'est fort possible que le courant soit coupé. » M'indiqua-t-elle en me donnant la lampe.

« J'allais me coucher donc ça ne va pas me gêner. Bonne nuit maman. » Lui dis-je en souriant alors qu'elle retournait au salon.

Je retournai dans ma chambre et verrouillai la porte, comme je le faisais à chaque visite de l'intrus, avant de lui lancer la serviette. Il avait déjà enlevé ses chaussures et ses chaussettes.

« Tu vas chopper la mort. Alice à l'hôpital c'est suffisant si tu veux mon avis. » Dis-je en ouvrant mon armoire. « Sèche-toi et enfile ça. » Ordonnai-je en lui balançant un large sweat.

« Depuis quand tu as des fringues de mec dans ton placard ? » Demanda-t-il en examinant le vêtement.

« C'était à mon père. Désolé je n'ai pas conserver de caleçon, tu vas devoir attendre avant d'avoir les fesses au sec. »

« Je ferai avec. » Marmonna-t-il avant d'enlever son tee-shirt détrempé.

Mon Dieu. Je déglutis péniblement après avoir détourné le regard, faisant semblant d'être affairée ailleurs. Génial, en plus de l'attirance que j'éprouvais de passer du temps avec Edward, il fallait que s'ajoute une attirance physique. Détends-toi Bella, tu dois faire comme si de rien n'était. Tu n'es pas une de ces stupides filles bourrées d'hormones … Peut-être que si finalement …

Chassant comme je pouvais l'image du canon torse nu dégoulinant de pluie, je me laissai tomber sur mon lit avant de le fixer durement, histoire d'avoir des explications.

« Je ne me suis pas réveillé. J'ai passé la nuit à écouter Alice respirer, au cas où elle aurait une nouvelle crise et j'ai fini par m'endormir vers six heures. J'aurai dû te prévenir mais quand je me suis levé il était presque quinze heures alors … »

Et voilà. Il s'était inquiété pour sa sœur, qui n'était autre que ma meilleure amie, et n'avait pas pu ouvrir l'œil au moment où nous devions courir tous les deux. Quel genre de monstre égoïste serai-je si je lui en voulais ?

« Alice va mieux ? » Demandai-je, éludant ainsi ses excuses.

« Elle s'est reposée tout le week-end et ça avait l'air d'aller quand elle est allée se coucher. Elle sera en cours demain matin. »

« Mouai. » Marmonnai-je avant de laisser planer un cours silence. « Ils prévoient un gros orage pour cette nuit. » L'informai-je.

« Excuse-moi de te décevoir mais ça a déjà commencé. J'ai bien cru que j'allais m'envoler avec les tuiles ! »

« Quelle idée aussi de sortir par ce temps. Le téléphone ça existe. »

« Tu ne m'aurais pas répondu. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? »

« Je commence à te connaitre Bella. Vu comme tu es sèche avec moi depuis que je suis entré, je suis persuadé que tu te serais bornée à ignorer mes appels. »

« Peut-être. » Grognai-je. « Et du coup tu te retrouves bloqué ici. »

« Pendant un instant j'ai bien cru que tu allais me coller dehors sans ménagement. Me voilà rassurer. » Plaisanta-t-il.

« Tu as apporté un film ? » M'enquis-je en adoptant ma 'position DVD', c'est-à-dire étalée sur mon lit.

« Je ne suis pas venu pour ça à l'origine. » S'excusa-t-il en me tendant la télécommande.

« Télé alors ? Je crois qu'ils passent Jurassic park ce soir. »

Finalement j'allais profiter de ma soirée avec Edward, un peu plus tard que prévu mais je profiterai quand même. Voyant qu'il ne s'installait pas, je lui lançai un regard interrogatif.

« Mon pantalon est trempé. » S'expliqua-t-il et je dû me mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour retenir le 'enlève-le' qui menaçait de sortir de ma bouche.

« Tu es vraiment agaçant Cullen. Je vais essayer de te trouver quelque chose. » M'énervai-je pour maintenir les apparences.

En véritable mission commando, je quittai ma chambre afin de rejoindre le garage et les machines à laver. Et comment j'explique que j'ai besoin d'un caleçon et d'un pantalon de mec moi ? Merci Edward et ses idées d'infiltration illégales !

Attrapant la panière à linge, je pliai et empilai le linge sec comme si de rien n'était avant de rejoindre le salon et de monter les escaliers ni vue ni connue. De retour à ma chambre, je fermai le verrou et déposai la corbeille sur mon lit.

« Phil est couché je n'ai pas pu piquer dans sa chambre. » Expliquai-je.

« Il y a des vêtements d'homme là-dedans ? » Demanda-t-il en soulevant avec son index un de mes soutien-gorge qui dépassait de la pile.

« Je vais vérifier. » M'empressai-je de dire en récupérant le vêtement. « Ça évitera les situations gênantes. » Marmonnai-je en commençant mes recherches.

Vers le milieu de la pile, je trouvai un caleçon.

« Allez Bella, je suis sur que tu peux mieux faire. » M'encouragea Edward.

« Ne me pousse pas à bout Cullen où je te balance sous l'orage. » Grondai-je avant d'extirper victorieusement un short de survêtement de mon beau-père. « Je vais redescendre ça avant qu'il y ait des soupçons. » Expliquai-je en désignant la corbeille de linge. « Profites-en pour te changer. »

Je fermai la porte derrière moi, priant pour ne pas avoir rougis. J'aurai actuellement bien besoin de parler à Alice. Sauf que mon amie dormait et que mon portable était dans ma chambre où Edward était en train de … Stop Bella. Redescend ce bac de linge et ensuite retourne à ta chambre. Sans trop te presser. Ça serait fâcheux si tu entrais et que … Seigneur. Plus jamais je ne me moquerai des hormones adolescentes.

Je me trouvai passablement stupide de frapper à la porte de ma propre chambre. Edward m'ouvrit après avoir enlevé le verrou, et il referma dès que je fus entrée.

Ses vêtements étaient déposés sur ma chaise de bureau et mon radiateur, attendant de se débarrasser de toute leur humidité.

Nous nous installâmes comme à notre habitude sur mon lit, et j'eu enfin le plaisir de retrouver mon oreiller préféré.

Lorsque Dennis Nedry s'apprêtait à se faire bouffer, le courant sauta et tout fut noir. Tendant la main, j'attrapai la lampe torche donnée par ma mère et éclairai la pièce.

« Plus de télé pour ce soir. Je vais débrancher avant que mes appareils électriques ne prennent un coup. » Grognai-je en me levant du lit.

Télévision, ordinateur, lampe de chevet, je n'oubliai rien et me laissai retomber sur le lit.

« Passe moi quelques coussins je vais dormir par terre. » Lança Edward.

« Ne soit pas stupide on peut dormir dans le même lit sans se sauter dessus contrairement à ce que pense beaucoup de monde. » Contrai-je en essayant très fort de croire à ce que je disais.

Il accepta et je m'allongeai d'un côté du lit. M'affaler sur Edward le temps d'un film était une chose, m'endormir dans ses bras en était une autre. Je ne pensais pas que mes résolutions tiendraient longtemps si je cédais à mes envies.

Nous discutâmes quelques instants avant que je tombe dans le sommeil.

* * *

_**Ouai je sais le hasard fait bien les choses les chansons sont tombées pile poil lol. Je m'en suis rendue compte mais j'ai vraiment du mal à en trouver d'autres pour remplacer donc … J'espère que vous me pardonnerez.**_

_**Et oui ... je sais que je suis méchante de vous laisser sur une fin comme ça mais ... c'est comme ça ! Privilège de l'auteur mouahahahaha.  
**_

_**On se retrouve mardi 21 avril pour le chapitre 10 ! J'espère trouver tout un tas de jolies reviews à mon retour d'Espagne !!**_

_***L'idée d'Emmett chantant All by myself me vient en partie de la fanfiction premiers émois de Gudulette. En plus de ça, j'avais envie que cette chanson figure dans ma partie karaoké dans une version comique donc j'ai choisis Emmett.**_

_**** Héhé ! La coutume du baptême de voitures … me vient de mes amis. Au départ je voulais appeler la voiture Lili, comme la voiture de ma meilleure amie qui me permet de me balader allègrement, mais je me suis rappelé que Lili était le surnom d'Alice … donc Lili-Rose pour rappeler les deux amies de Bella. Et puis ça sera aussi en l'honneur de **_**Lilythestrange**_** qui me fait particulièrement marrer avec ses reviews délurées !  
**_


	10. Réveils et remontrances

_**Et beh croyez-moi, ça fait plaisir ! Ça fait plaisir de revenir de vacances et de retrouver sa boite mail remplie de reviews (et d'alertes pour la lecture). Les partiels en moins ça aurait été le paradis lol.**_

_**J'ai passé de superbes vacances à Seville et le temps que j'ai passé dans les transports m'a permit d'avoir tout un tas d'idées pour la suite de cette fiction ! J'avais une folle envie d'écrire mais je n'avais rien pour le faire alors je me suis contentée de retenir le maximum de ce que j'imaginais !**_

_**J'espère que l'attente n'aura pas été trop longue, en tous cas voilà la suite qui, je le souhaite, vous plaira !**_

_**Il n'y aura pas de RAR parce que je n'ai pas trop trop de temps mais sachez que ça m'a fait extrêmement plaisir de lire tous vos messages encourageants. **_

_**Alors je dis un grand merci à **_**Alice, Céline, Moon339, Maud, Dame Angélique Malfoy, nini44, Elo, ange, fan de lili et de jazz, Sil, Lydie, caro, meleedu78, charline, sweetmeli (petite coquine, t'inquiète je tiens le rythme), Nana, mag et Fan twilight **_**pour leur reviews.**_

_**Merci aussi à tous ceux qui me lisent et ne laissent pas de reviews, et ceux qui m'ajoutent à leurs favoris (ça fait toujours du bien à mon égo lol)**_

_**Je sais que je suis une affreuse sadique et que vous avez 'souffert' du suspense que j'ai laissé mais j'espère me rattraper avec ce chapitre !**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

« BELLA ? »

Une série de coups me réveilla, accompagnée de la voix de ma mère. Je grognai d'agacement, enfonçant un peu plus la tête dans mon oreiller.

« Bella ton réveil n'a pas sonné. Dépêches-toi ou tu vas être en retard au lycée ! Bella pourquoi ta porte est fermée à clé ? » Reprit la voix.

Fermée à clé ? Bon sang, Edward !

Je me redressai brusquement émergeant de ce que je croyais être un oreiller et la main de mon ami se posa sur ma bouche pour retenir un éventuel cri de surprise. Je dégageai son bras pour pouvoir répondre à ma mère.

« J'ai oublié de la déverrouiller hier soir. » M'expliquai-je, essayant de dissimuler mes accents de panique.

« Je suis déjà en retard. Phil va me déposer au boulot avant d'aller à son entrainement. Ne traine pas, on se voit ce soir. » Lança-t-elle finalement avant de quitter le pas de ma porte.

« On est dans la me… »

« Déstresse on sera à l'heure au lycée. » Me coupa-t-il avant de regarder sa montre. « Oh nom de … bouge Bella ! »

Je m'extirpai hors des draps rapidement et sortis mes vêtements du placard avant d'aller m'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour m'habiller, ne jetant pas même un regard derrière moi.

Ce réveil était autrement différent de ce que j'avais imaginé. Combien de temps au juste avais-je pris Edward comme oreiller ? Je savais que je parlais dans mon sommeil. Avais-je dit quelque chose d'affreusement gênant ? J'espérais bien que non, me faire réveiller par ma mère, enlaçant Edward apportait suffisamment de gêne pour mes trois vies à venir.

Je me brossais les dents et attachais mes cheveux avant de rejoindre ma chambre.

Edward s'y trouvait torse nu, au téléphone.

« Oui … d'accord maman, à ce soir. » Grimaça-t-il en raccrochant. « Mes parents se sont aperçus que j'avais découché. » M'expliqua-t-il avant d'enfiler son tee-shirt.

« Génial. » Grognai-je. « Ça va être l'horreur au lycée. On va débarquer tous les deux dans ma voiture et tu portes les vêtements d'hier. Qui t'a vu habillé comme ça ? » Paniquai-je.

« Personne à part Alice et mes parents. Ne te soucies pas du lycée, ma mère a prévu de me passer un savon, et je dois t'amener à la maison ce soir après l'entrainement. A ta place je fixerai mon attention sur ça. Je vais sortir par la fenêtre et t'attendre au bout de la rue, Alice m'apporte mon sac de cours. »

« T'es malade ?! Tout le quartier est réveillé, tu peux être sûr que quelqu'un va te voir passer par la fenêtre. Autant passer par la porte ça fera moins suspect. »

Okay c'était passablement gênant. Edward avait passé la nuit dans ma chambre, dans mon lit, dans mes bras, ses parents étaient au courant et la moitié de mes voisins le verraient sortir de la maison alors qu'il n'était même pas huit heures du matin.

Rapidement, nous rejoignîmes le garage et j'en sortis ma voiture avant de retourner verrouiller la maison.

« Comment tes parents ont su où tu étais ? » M'enquis-je en démarrant en direction du lycée.

« Alice a dû cracher le morceau quand ma mère l'a menacée de la priver de sortie. Elle lui a dit que je venais de temps en temps regarder des films dans ta chambre en passant par la fenêtre. »

« Humiliation totale. » Grimaçai-je avant de repenser à mon réveil du matin. « J'ai parlé ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Cette nuit, j'ai parlé ? Ça m'arrive quelques fois. » Précisai-je.

« Oh début tu as surtout beaucoup bougé. Tu m'as envoyé quelques coups de pieds à chaque coup de tonnerre … »

« Ouai j'aime pas tellement les orages. » Marmonnai-je.

Il acquiesça silencieusement .

« Ensuite tu as marmonné deux ou trois mots que j'ai pas vraiment compris, puis tu t'es étalée sur moi et tu as glissé tes mains sous mon sweat en disant que tu avais froid. »

« Humiliation totale. » Répétai-je en rougissant, ouvrant grand les yeux, évitant son regard. « Sûr qu'Emmett ne t'a pas vu habillé de cette façon hier ? »

« Certain. Mais il n'est pas stupide. Je débarques en voiture avec toi au lieu de conduire la mienne et Alice m'apporte mon sac de cours. Je suis navré de te le dire mais ça va être une très longue journée. » Grimaça-t-il. « A part ça, ta voiture en jette ! »

« Essaye pas de te rattraper Cullen. J'ai déjà décidé de te haïr pour les vingt prochaines années. Tu as de la chance que … Oh mon Dieu ta mère va prévenir la mienne !! » M'exclamai-je en manquant de lâcher le volant des mains.

« Je ne pense pas. Pas tant qu'on ne se sera pas expliqués en tous cas. »

« Humiliation totale. » Répétai-je pour la troisième fois en me garant devant le lycée.

Les autres nous attendaient devant la Volvo, Alice avec un sourire désolé, Jasper et Rosalie avec des regards étonnés et Emmett avec un air espiègle. Edward avait raison, ça serait une très longue journée.

____________________

Les trois premières heures passèrent rapidement, comme toujours, et même encore plus rapidement puisque j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Celles-ci partaient dans tous les sens. Mon week-end seule et désespérée, ma soirée que j'avais décidé de qualifier d'enrichissante avec Edward, mon réveil dont je n'avais malheureusement pas pu profiter, mais aussi l'humiliation. Ou plutôt les humiliations. Savoir que je m'étais inconsciemment jetée sur Edward, savoir que les autres étaient au courant, savoir que SES PARENTS étaient au courant …

En histoire, j'eus droit aux excuses d'Alice qui me raconta ensuite comment sa mère s'était introduite dans sa chambre à sept heures du matin en lui demandant si elle savait où se trouvait son frère. Avait suivit la menace de la punition et Alice avait craqué. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir d'avoir préféré ses propres sorties officielles avec son petit ami au secret que je lui avais demandé de garder. De toutes façons, Edward se serait fait remonter les bretelles pour avoir découché et les Cullen auraient fini par savoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Alice était épargnée et j'en étais contente. Je m'en serais voulu en cas contraire.

Je remerciai le ciel d'avoir un cours de tutorat à donner à la pause déjeuner, évitant ainsi les taquineries d'Emmett qui me firent exposées par Edward en cours de biologie puis par Alice en cours de sport - aussi discrètement que possible.

Comme promis, après l'entrainement, je rejoignis la maison des Cullen. Edward avait laissé la voiture à Alice et était rentré avec moi. Esmé nous attendait de pied ferme et nous eûmes à peine le temps de passer la porte qu'elle nous envoya nous asseoir sur le canapé du salon dans lequel nous nous enfonçâmes. Elle se positionna droit devant nous, bien appuyée sur ses jambes. Il ne manquait que les points sur les hanches et elle aurait été encore plus terrifiante.

« Ton père va arriver Edward, et je peux te dire qu'il est encore plus en rogne que moi. » Lança-t-elle d'une voix dure que je ne lui connaissais pas.

Je vis mon ami acquiescer lentement dans le coin de ma vision. Je n'osais pas détourner mon regard d'Esmé.

« On peut savoir ce qu'il vous a prit au juste ?! » S'écria-t-elle en agitant les bras en l'air. « Je rentre dans ta chambre ce matin et je ne trouve rien si ce n'est ta fenêtre ouverte et un bazar monstre causé par l'orage de cette nuit. Tu vas ranger ta chambre jeune homme et ça ne va pas être de la tarte ! » Dit-elle en levant un index menaçant. « Et toi ! - elle se tourna vers moi et je me raidis - Je ne pense pas que tes parents t'aient élevée de façon à ce que tu ouvres ta fenêtre aux stupides garçons dans son genre. Je peux te jurer que si Alice faisait quelque chose comme ça … » Continua-t-elle les dents serrées avant de se tourner sur Edward. « Tu te vante d'être un gentleman mais crois-tu que ce que tu as fais en est digne ? Je ne pense pas qu'après _'tenir les portes ouvertes'_ il y a inscrit _'s'introduire en pleine nuit dans la chambre d'une demoiselle'_ ! »

« On regardait juste la télé maman. » Tenta-t-il.

« Il y a une pièce spéciale pour cela et ce n'est pas la chambre ! » S'exclama-t-elle avant de se tourner vers la porte que Carlisle passait.

« Edward Anthony Cullen. Dans mon bureau, maintenant et vite. » Dit-il sèchement et mon ami s'exécuta après m'avoir lancé un regard d'excuses.

Une fois Edward disparu derrière la porte de l'antre de son paternel, Esmé vint s'asseoir sur le fauteuil près de moi.

« Bella … » Commença-t-elle plus calmement. « Je sais que je ne suis pas ta mère et que je n'ai rien à te dire sur ton comportement, mais Carlisle et moi avons pensé qu'il n'était peut-être pas nécessaire qu'elle soit au courant. » Je soupirai, soulagée. « Néanmoins, si ça devait se reproduire j'irais voir ta mère. » Menaça-t-elle.

« Je comprends tout à fait. » Chuchotai-je. « Je sais que … je sais que je n'ai pas agis comme il faut. Je sais que ça ne se fait pas. Je suis désolée. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a prit au juste ? » Demanda-t-elle, essayant de comprendre. « Depuis quand est-ce que ça dure ce petit manège ? »

Je soupirai en me passant une main sur le visage.

« Un mois et demi environ. Depuis le match contre Scottsdale. Je m'étais énervée contre Edward et il a voulu s'expliquer. Comme je ne répondais pas au téléphone il est venu une première fois. Au départ je n'ai pas voulu le laisser entrer mais j'avais peur qu'on le voit alors … » Je me mordis la lèvre, laissant ma phrase en suspend. « Je sais que je n'aurai pas dû accepter qu'il revienne ensuite. »

« Pourquoi l'as-tu fais alors ? »

Étrangement, parler avec Esmé était plus facile que ça l'aurait été avec ma propre mère. Je me dis alors que je pouvais lui en dire autant qu'à Alice et qu'elle pourrait peut-être me conseiller différemment.

« Je … Edward et moi sommes amis … bons amis … et j'apprécie énormément de passer du temps avec lui. C'était sympa de regarder des films tous les deux. Personne n'était au courant c'était un peu un secret. »

Je l'avais rien qu'à moi, voulus-je rajouter, mais je m'en abstins. Esmé ne s'y mépris pas et me lança un regard attendri.

« Il va falloir que ça s'arrête, Bella. Ça n'est pas correct et tu le sais. Tu as mentis à ta mère, tu as trompé sa confiance de même qu'Edward l'a fait avec nous. » J'acquiesçai de la tête, je savais qu'elle avait raison. « On pourrait trouver une alternative. Je pense que si tu passes quelques soirées à la maison, Edward et toi pourriez regarder des films. Et tu passerais par la porte. » Plaisanta-t-elle.

« Ca serait une bonne solution. » Dis-je avec un sourire hésitant.

« Nous verrons cela. » Souffla-t-elle en se relevant.

Carlisle et Edward rejoignirent le salon et je me levai pour faire face aux parents de mon ami.

« Je pense qu'Edward a prit conscience de ces actes … et deux semaines sans sorties devraient parfaire cette prise de conscience. » Lança Carlisle à sa femme.

« On ne peut pas l'empêcher de courir, il a des responsabilités auprès de l'équipe. » Raisonna-t-elle.

« C'est juste. Mais dès le jogging terminé, tu rentreras à la maison sans détours. » Ordonna-t-il à son fils. « Bella, j'espère que tu as compris … »

« Bien sûr docteur Cullen. Je suis désolée de vous avoir causé ce genre de soucis. Ça ne se reproduira plus. » Promis-je bien que de renoncer à mes soirées avec Edward soit très dur pour mon pauvre petit cœur. « Je vais rentrer avant que ma mère ne s'inquiète. » Ajoutai-je avant de récupérer mon sac. « Encore toute mes excuses. » Murmurai-je en quittant la maison.

Finalement, ce moment n'avait pas entraîné d'humiliation. C'était plutôt la peine qui dominait à cet instant. Je pouvais dire adieu à mes moments en tête à tête avec Edward pour les deux semaines à venir, me contentant du temps passé au lycée.

En rentrant chez moi ce soir là, je fis mes devoirs, partageai le repas avec Renée et Phil, pris ma douche, et une fois allongée sous ma couette, je me permis de laisser aller les larmes que je retenais depuis que j'avais quitté la maison des Cullen, un oreiller à l'odeur exquise callé au creux de mes bras.

____________________

Le lendemain, je me créai une façade. J'avais décidé que je ferais semblant d'être joyeuse à défaut de l'être réellement.

De mon arrivée au lycée jusqu'à mon départ à bord de Lili-Rose, Emmett se chargea de, disons le franchement, me mettre la misère. La pause déjeuner fut une épreuve pour moi et je dû conserver tout mon sang froid afin de ne pas lui sauter à la gorge. Néanmoins, je réussi à rire de ces boutades et à rajouter moi-même une couche. L'autodérision était la meilleure des couvertures selon moi.

Alice ne sembla pas se laisser prendre mais elle n'en dit rien. Nous étions amies et elle savait que lorsque j'aurai envie ou besoin de parler, je viendrai la voir.

Le mercredi, elle m'apprit ce que sa mère et elle avaient manigancé. Si je le voulais, je pouvais passer voir Alice chez eux. Edward ne pouvait pas sortir ou recevoir des amis, mais moi j'étais leur amie à eux deux et Esmé avait donné sa bénédiction. Je n'en fis pourtant rien. Je voulais m'avancer dans mes devoirs en vue du week-end à Tucson que nous passerions avec l'équipe entière. Là-bas j'aurai le temps de profiter de la présence d'Edward et il n'y aurait ni Alice ni madame Cullen.

Nous nous contentâmes des joggings et autres moments que nous passâmes ensembles pour établir une sélection de films que nous regarderions à l'hôtel le week-end suivant.

La semaine s'écoula vite et le vendredi soir, nous embarquions à bord du bus du lycée en direction du sud.

« Mes parents ont tenu à me faire quelques rappels en ce qui concerne les fenêtres. » Plaisanta Edward alors que nous nous installions sur une banquette avec les autres.

« On a peur Cullen ? Tu vas refuser une soirée DVD parce que tu crains papa et maman ? » Le taquinai-je à voix basse pour ne pas me faire entendre du coach.

« Attends, attends ! _'Oh docteur Cullen. Je suis tellement désolée . Ça ne se reproduira plus !' _» Lança-t-il dans une mauvaise imitation.

« Je n'ai pas dis ça ! » M'exclamai-je.

« N'empêche que c'est-ce que ça signifiait. »

« Faux ! J'ai promis de ne plus te laisser passer par la fenêtre de ma chambre le soir pour regarder des films. Je n'ai rien dis concernant les portes des chambres d'hôtel. » Chuchotai-je en rigolant alors qu'il se tendait, encore une fois gêné.

Les deux heures de trajet passèrent au rythme des disputes entre Kyle et Lydie. C'était à qui imposerait sa musique. Le coach fini par trancher.

_« Si vous ne vous mettez pas d'accord, JE choisirai la musique. » _Avait-il menacé.

Nous avions donc alterné toutes les demi-heure entre la pop-rock de ma camarade et le Hard-Rock du capitaine. C'est donc avec une migraine affreuse que, vers vingt heures, je descendis du bus devant _l'InnSuites Hotel_. Le lycée avait fait les choses en grand pour ce déplacement ! Rien que la façade me paraissait luxueuse et hors de prix.

« Vous connaissez les répartitions des chambres, chacun son sac, vous mangez et vous filez au lit ! Je vous veux en forme pour demain. » S'exclama le coach en distribuant à chaque groupe de quatre la clé d'une chambre.

La chambre que je partageais avec Lydie, Kathy et Coleen - une remplaçante - me paraissait gigantesque et les lits l'étaient tout autant. On aurait pu facilement y dormir à deux et cette idée me réjouit. J'allais pouvoir avoir ma soirée DVD dans les bras d'Edward. C'est avec un grand sourire que je me joignis à mes camarades pour retrouver le reste de l'équipe dans la salle de restaurant.

« Il parait qu'on va braver les interdits ce soir. » Me glissa Kyle en se plaçant à côté de moi alors que je me servais au buffet.

« Il suffit de ne pas se faire pincer. » Plaisantai-je. « Mais si tu as trop peur de Sanders … »

« Ne te moques pas Bella, ça pourrait se retourner contre toi ! » Grogna-t-il.

« Mon dieu je suis effrayée ! » Rigolai-je en m'installant à table avec les autres.

Durant tout le repas, Sanders déambula entre les tables pour nous presser. D'après lui nous ne devions pas trainer et aller au lit.

« Pas de problèmes coach ! On va foncer sous la couette. » Le rassura Kyle et nous eûmes enfin la paix.

Il n'avait pas précisé sous quelle couette il allait foncer … Moi je savais qui je voulais voir foncer sous ma couette en tous cas.

Le temps que Sanders s'endorme, et vers dix heures, les garçons débarquèrent dans notre chambre guidé par le capitaine qui, pour l'occasion, se prenait pour Action Man. J'avais été la dernière de notre chambre a passer à la salle de bain et j'étais encore sous la douche à interpréter The Best of Mariah Carey qui tournait depuis plus d'une heure, ignorant totalement que la moitié de l'équipe se tenait de l'autre côté de la porte. Quand j'émergeai enfin dans mon habituel pyjama - short et débardeur - je me figeai et rougis de honte devant le fou rire silencieux de Kyle. Dan m'imitait en chantant **Without You**, imaginant comment j'étais quelques instants plus tôt sous la douche.

« Vous avez choisi le film ? » Grognai-je pour changer de sujet.

« Ça sera Furtif pour ce soir. » M'apprit Kathy.

« Deux heures entières à admirer Josh Lucas … excellente soirée en perspective. » Souris-je en me mordant la lèvre dans un sourire suggestif.

Je sautai à genoux sur mon lit et me glissai sous la couette avant de me rendre compte que les garçons étaient figés. Évidemment il aurait parut étrange qu'Edward se joigne à moi comme si de rien n'était. Nous n'étions pas seuls dans ma chambre et il fallait maintenir les apparences.

Daniel ne se gêna pas pour rejoindre Coleen puisqu'il était de notoriété publique qu'ils sortaient ensembles. Kathy sauta rapidement dans le lit de Lydie, elle était bien trop timide pour ne serait-ce qu'imaginer partager son lit avec un garçon pour regarder un film. Kyle, Quentin et Edward échangèrent un regard avant que mon ami se laisse tomber à côté de moi. J'eu alors une terrible envie de crier « VICTOIRE ! ».

« On va peut-être pouvoir profiter d'un film sans les commentaires d'Emmett. » Plaisanta-t-il.

Bonne idée Cullen ! Mentionner le fait que nous ayons déjà visionné des films ensembles tout en précisant que ton cousin, entre autres, était là. Ce garçon était tout bonnement fantastique.

« Et Jasper ne sera pas là pour se foutre de moi quand je me mettrais à pleurer. » Ajoutai-je.

« Tu vas encore pleurer ?! » S'exclama-t-il en s'enfonçant dans les oreillers.

« On ne sait jamais. » Dis-je en haussant les épaules, faisant comme si je ne captais pas la présence des autres qui étaient très attentifs à notre échange.

Pour maintenir les apparences encore une fois, je ne m'étalai pas à moitié sur Edward, il sembla comprendre pourquoi et maintint une légère distance entre nous.

La soirée défila au rythme des commentaires appréciateurs des garçons au sujet de Jessica Biel et des nôtres qui félicitions l'acteur de porter aussi bien les tenues militaires.

Mon moment préféré fut à la mort d'Henry. Pas que je ne l'aimais pas - j'adorais ses répliques - mais j'avais versé ma petite larme et Edward m'avait prise par les épaules avant de me coller contre lui pour me réconforter - chose qu'il n'avait pas faite à la mort de Danny, à cause de la présence de son cousin sans doutes - et je terminai la soirée dans ma position habituelle, à moitié allongée sur son torse. Je ne tint pourtant pas jusqu'à la fin et m'endormis. Peu importait le film, je l'avais déjà vu, et j'étais trop bien installée pour résister au sommeil.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, il faisait complètement noir dans la chambre. Les garçons étaient partis se coucher à la fin du film. Vexée de n'avoir pas pu assister consciemment au 'bonne nuit' habituel d'Edward, je voulu me retourner pour me rendormir mais cela me fut impossible.

Un large sourire s'étendit sur mes lèvres quand je compris que les deux bras qui me tenaient en étaient la cause. J'étais parfaitement calée contre le torse d'Edward, la tête nichée au creux de son épaule. Il avait un bras passer sous ma nuque et qui encerclait mes épaules, l'autre maintenait ma taille. Il la maintenait fermement même puisqu'il me fut presque impossible de m'écarter pour regarder l'heure sur ma montre. Six heures trente. J'avais dormis toute la nuit posée ainsi. Joie et bonheur !

Mais il me fallait le réveiller et le virer de mon lit. Ce n'était peut-être pas obligé remarque … Que se passerait-il si je ne le faisais pas ?

Je me rendormirais, je gagnerai deux heures inconscientes dans les bras de l'homme de mes rêves, nous nous ferions réveiller par le coach qui nous réprimanderait sévèrement. Il préviendrait ensuite nos parents et les remontrances de Renée ne seraient rien face à la colère des Cullen. Edward serait interdit de visite jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte la demeure parentale et je pourrais dire adieu à tous mes moindres instants avec lui. J'avais bien trop à perdre pour deux petites heures de sommeil bienheureux.

« Edward. » Soufflai-je en tapotant doucement son torse.

Il grogna et resserra son emprise sur moi. Hmm … Pourquoi rendait-il les choses si difficiles pour moi ?

« Edward … » Recommençai-je.

« Chut Bella, dors … tu rêves encore. » Marmonna-t-il.

Comment ça tu rêves encore ? Mon Dieu j'avais encore parlé dans mon sommeil ! Et apparemment j'avais prononcé son prénom puisqu'il croyait qu'en ce moment même je l'appelais depuis un de mes rêves. La honte … qu'est-ce que j'avais bien pu baragouiner encore ?!

« Edward réveilles-toi. » Chuchotai-je en le secouant plus fort et il ouvrit un œil. « C'est le matin il faut que tu retournes dans ta chambre. »

« Quelle heure est-il ? »

« Six heures trente. »

« Oh Bella t'es malade laisse-moi me rendormir. » Grogna-t-il en renfonçant sa tête dans l'oreiller, son menton sur le sommet de mon crâne.

Pitié faites qu'il soit conscient de ses gestes ! Pitié qu'il le refasse consciemment dans quelques heures.

« Tu sais ce qu'il se passera si Sanders vous trouve ici. » Menaçai-je. « Allez réveille les autres et filez. » Le suppliai-je.

Rouvrant les yeux, il fronça les sourcils, mécontent d'avoir était réveillé avant la fin de sa nuit et il détacha ses bras de moi.

Quel malheur, quelle tristesse, quelle envie de pleurer !

« Désolé. » Souffla-t-il gêné en se rendant compte de la manière absolument magnifique dont il m'avait tenue toute la nuit.

« File ! » Lançai-je encore une fois d'un air suppliant, retenant un _'recommence quand tu veux'_.

Je ne le voulais pas, évidemment, mais je voulais encore moins que le scénario catastrophe que j'avais imaginé se produise.

Je le regardai réveiller Kyle qui se chargea de faire émerger Quentin pendant qu'Edward était partit prévenir Daniel de l'autre côté de la chambre. Même lui et Coleen ne dormaient pas collés l'un à l'autre. J'étais décidément une sacrée chanceuse.

« Ne vous faites pas attraper dans le couloir ou vous aurez du mal à y expliquer votre présence à cette heure. » Soufflai-je aux garçons endormis.

Ils acquiescèrent en somnolant et Edward revint vers moi. Il posa son habituel baiser sur ma tempe et s'éloigna après m'avoir dit de me rendormir.

Une fois la porte refermée sur lui, je me laissai retomber allongée et enfonçai ma tête dans l'oreiller qui avait passé la nuit sous la tête d'Edward. Les deux heures suivantes ne furent pas aussi parfaites que ce qu'elles auraient pu être si je ne l'avais pas réveillé, mais j'avais tout de même son odeur et la certitude de ne pas me faire remonter les bretelles une nouvelle fois par les Cullen.

C'est le réveil de Coleen qui me réveilla de nouveau deux heures plus tard. J'entendais Sanders s'agiter dans le couloir pour réveiller les autres membres de l'équipe mais j'étais trop bien, la tête plongée dans _son_ oreiller, pour bouger. Les filles m'interrogèrent rapidement sur le départ des garçons et je leur racontai, passant sous silence les divagations personnelles de mon esprit.

J'enfilai mes vêtements rapidement avant de rassembler mes affaires et de boucler mon sac. Une heure après notre réveil, petit déjeuner avalé et sac rangés dans la soute du bus, nous prîmes la route en direction de _Flowing Wells High school_, le lycée de la ville que nous affrontions.

____________________

Jouer à domicile avait un avantage non négligeable, les spectateurs étaient de votre côté la plupart du temps. Le public que nous avions rencontré à Tucson n'était pas spécialement fairplay et nous avions dû faire vraiment attention, en particulier les remplaçants immobiles sur les bancs. Heureusement, notre équipe ne carburait pas aux encouragements et malgré l'accueil peu chaleureux, nous avions remporté nos trois sets, gagnant ainsi le match. Malheureusement pour moi, je m'étais retrouvée au mauvaise endroit au mauvais moment et m'étais reçu un projectile en plein visage. Il n'y avait pas eu de blessure apparente mais nous avions dû retenir Edward et Kyle qui voulaient aller régler son compte à l'auteur du tir.

J'étais à présent dans le bus du retour, une poche de glace - fondue depuis le temps - dans les mains. Les garçons n'avaient cessé de s'inquiéter pendant la première demi-heure de bus, me collant excessivement, m'étouffant presque. J'en étais arrivée à un point où j'avais demandé à Edward de dégager - ce que j'avais vite regretté évidemment. Quand j'avais retiré la poche de glace de mon hématome pour laisse champ libre à Sanders, ils avaient éclaté de rire en voyant l'énorme bosse rouge violacée qui ornait mon visage. Je boudais actuellement, tête contre la vitre, musique dans les oreilles et genoux repliés contre le dossier de devant.

« Tu vas m'en vouloir encore longtemps ? » Me demanda Edward une énième fois.

Silence de ma part. Je sais être rancunière quand j'en ai envie. C'est assez dur de l'ignorer mais j'aime bien la façon dont il s'excuse en grimpant à ma fenêtre.

« Allez Bella, tu dois bien être la seule dans ce bus qui n'est pas contente. » Reprit-il.

« Je dois aussi être la seule dans ce bus qui s'est prit une chaussure en plein front. » Grognai-je.

Fier d'avoir brisé mon silence, il laissa un sourire se loger sur son visage. Oh pitié ! Pourquoi est-il si sexy ?

« C'était pas n'importe quelle chaussure ! Ça venait d'une paire de _Nike_, on voit encore l'empreinte de la marque ici. » Dit-il en désignant un endroit de son doigts.

« Dégage Cullen ! » M'exclamai-je avant d'essayer de le frapper mais il s'éloigna en riant et je fendis l'air.

« Je te taquine Bella. » Dit-il avec une petite moue craquante.

Trop craquante. Je dû me mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour en pas laisser s'échapper un soupire de contentement.

« Moi je te rappelle que j'ai voulu te venger ! J'étais près à le dégommer cet espèce de … »

« Génial et ça nous aurait mené à quoi ? On aurait risqué de se prendre une amende et vous auriez pu être blessés. » Contrai-je.

« En attendant c'est toi qui est blessée. »

« Je m'en remettrais, rassure-toi. »

Non, non, continus de t'inquiéter pour ma petite personne, ça flatte mon égo et ça remplit mon cœur de joie.

« J'espère ne plus rien avoir lundi matin. C'est déjà suffisant de t'avoir, toi, qui te moque de moi. Je n'ai pas besoin d'Emmett en plus. » Grognai-je.

« La glace devrait aider … et beaucoup d'arnica aussi. » Plaisanta-t-il.

« Oui tiens et pourquoi j'essayerai pas la magie vaudou tant qu'on y est ?! »

« Tu veux un bisou magique ? » Proposa-t-il d'un air taquin.

Voyant que je ne répondais pas, il se pencha et déposa ses lèvres sur mon front.

Nom de … Pourquoi est-ce que cet idiot de spectateur n'a pas visé mes lèvres au lieu de mon front ?!

« Ça va mieux ? »

Je ne répondis pas et me contentai de grogner, incapable d'aligner trois mots, gardant ma tête appuyée contre la vitre en regardant le paysage défiler à l'extérieur.

« Tu as l'air crevée, tu ferais bien de te coucher tôt ce soir. » Conseilla-t-il après quelques secondes.

« De toutes façons tu es puni. Qui veux-tu qui vienne me déranger en cognant à ma fenêtre pour mendier une soirée DVD ? »

Peu importe la personne qui viendrait à sa place, la soirée ne pourrait se montrer aussi agréable.

« Touché. Tu passeras à la maison demain après le jogging ? Pour voir Alice bien sûr, puisque je suis puni. »

« J'aurai beaucoup aimé voir Alice demain mais j'ai des devoirs à terminer. »

« Elle va être déçue. »

« Je lui dirai de passer si elle en a envie. » Lançai-je innocemment.

« Tu n'es vraiment pas gentille avec moi. Tu ne soutiens même pas ton ami dans sa punition. Toi tu t'en es tirée indemne, ta mère n'est pas au courant. »

« Ce n'est pas moi qui ai découché. » Souris-je malicieusement.

« Mouai … » Marmonna-t-il. « Et tu ne veux pas passer ce soir ? »

Pitié arrête de me tenter. Si je passe chez toi ce soir, j'y reste pour la nuit alors non je ne passerai pas !

« Je passe la soirée avec ma mère, Phil est à Chicago pour le week-end à cause d'un match. » Répondis-je avec un sourire d'excuse.

« Tant pis. » Se résigna-t-il et je fermai les yeux pour faire semblant de dormir.

Tout le reste du voyage, je restai ainsi. Les supplications d'Edward m'avaient bien trop tentée et j'avais peur de rouvrir les yeux et de le voir me demander à nouveau de passer un moment chez les Cullen. Ca aurait été trop pénible pour moi. J'allais passer la fin de mon week-end avec ma vieille mère, entre filles, et je m'appliquerai du mieux possible à mettre de côté les souvenirs de mon premier réveil du samedi matin. J'avais besoin de faire le 'vide' pour ne pas changer mon comportement vis-à-vis d'Edward.

* * *

_**Voili voulou … Qu'en pensez-vous ? **_

_**- Le réveil mouvementé**_

_**- Les confessions de Bella à Esmé.**_

_**- Le week-end à Tucson**_

_**Allez je suis certaine que vous avez plein de choses à m'en dire !**_

_**Et puis (attention je vais me la jouer vendeuse à la criée) si vous mettez beaucoup de reviews, je vous ajoute un petit bonus au début du week-end. C'est quelque chose de tout à fait différent des chapitres habituels mais je pense que ça vous plaira beaucoup !**_


	11. Remontrances et souvenirs

_**Ce chapitre est très court pour le bonne raison que ce n'est pas vraiment un chapitre. Je m'explique.**_

_**Depuis un moment déjà, j'avais dans l'idée d'écrire un peu du POV d'Edward mais l'occasion ne c'était pas présentée (bien que je ne renonce pas complètement à l'idée). Aline 1320 m'a ensuite suggéré l'idée de voir un passage où Edward se confirait Alice sur ce qu'il ressent. Seul hic, si Alice avait était au courant elle les aurait poussés l'un vers l'autre et ça n'aurait pas collé avec ce que j'avais déjà écris. J'ai donc relus une bonne partis de mes chapitres et ai décidé d'incérer ce passage, du point de vue d'Edward.**_

_**Il est assez cours, je le sais bien, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Disons que c'est une sorte de bonus et non pas un chapitre !**_

**Pour tous ceux qui ne voudraient pas savoir ce qui se trame dans la tête d'Eddy, vous pouvez très bien vous abstenir de lire ce qui va suivre. Ca n'apporte rien de plus à l'histoire !**

_**Les RAR seront à la fin !**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

« Edward Anthony Cullen. Dans mon bureau, maintenant et vite. »

La voix de mon père était sèche et ne laissait aucune place à la contradiction. Je me levai donc en grimaçant et lançai un regard désolé à Bella.

La pauvre. J'avais été plus que stupide sur ce coup là. J'avais fait le mur, laissant ma fenêtre grande ouverte, étais passé par sa fenêtre - évènement habituel à présent - et avais dormis chez elle. Avec elle.

Dieu ça avait surement était la plus agréable nuit de ma vie mais maintenant, je devais en payer les conséquences.

Mon père me fit asseoir dans une des chaises et se plaça debout face à moi, appuyé contre son bureau.

« Alors ? » Demanda-t-il simplement.

Alors ? Alors voilà l'histoire. Je suis dingue de cette fille et je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie d'aller la voir. Je suis ridicule ? Sûrement oui.

Presque deux mois que ce petit manège dure entre nous. Depuis le match contre Scottsdale, j'avais pris l'habitude de monter à sa chambre histoire de regarder des films avec elle. Bella et moi, allongés sur son lit, elle sous la couette et moi par-dessus. Fine barrière qui était pourtant nécessaire pour m'aider à me contenir. La tenir dans mes bras, sentir sa respiration à travers mon tee-shirt, les battements de son cœur. Je n'aurais pas renoncer à ça, et c'est bien ce qui m'avait conduit dans ce bureau, sous le regard noir de mon père. Et Bella était coincée au salon avec ma mère, dans une situation aussi gênante que la mienne, et même plus encore puisqu'Esmé n'était même pas sa propre mère.

« Je suis monté à la fenêtre de Bella. » Lâchai-je, sachant très bien qu'il savait déjà tout ça.

« Et en quel honneur ? »

Questions courtes, précises, il avait eu le temps de préparer son interrogatoire depuis ce matin.

« Pour m'excuser, et regarder un film avec elle. » Dis-je simplement. « Ecoutes papa, je sais que ça ne se fait pas. J'ai essayé de ne pas le faire, j'ai essayé d'arrêter mais … »

« Quoi tu es drogué ? » S'énerva-t-il légèrement.

Drogué ? Peut-être bien. Oui j'étais drogué à son odeur, à ses battements de cœur, à ses respirations, à ses sourires, à sa voix et tout ce qui la caractérisait.

« En quelque sorte oui … » Murmurai-je.

Et voilà que j'allais confier à mon père tous mes problèmes de cœur.

« Ah … » Dit-il simplement.

Pas la peine, il venait de tout comprendre. Il avait comprit bien plus vite que moi.

« Et vous êtes ensembles ? C'est pour ça que tu as … »

« Non ! » Coupai-je. « Bella ne sait pas ce que je ressens pour elle. » Soufflai-je.

« Tu comptes le lui dire ? Parce que ce que tu fais est encore pire. Tu profites d'elle alors qu'elle n'a aucune idée de tes motivations. »

« Je sais bien papa … C'est juste que je … je n'y arrive pas. » Grognai-je, agacé contre moi-même. « J'ai peur qu'en lui disant, elle s'éloigne parce qu'elle ne ressent pas la même chose. Je n'ai pas envie de la perdre, même si ça ne doit rester qu'une amie. »

« Je ne peux pas te forcer à lui en parler … même si je te le conseille fortement. » Reprit mon père après un court silence. « Et je ne peux pas non plus laisser passer ce que tu as fait? Deux semaines sans sorties devraient t'aider à comprendre que ça ne se fait pas. »

« Bien. » Soufflai-je en me relevant, la discussion étant close.

« Et que je ne te prenne pas à récidiver sinon ça risque fort d'aller mal pour toi jeune homme. »

« Evidemment. » Marmonnai-je avant de rejoindre le salon.

Esmé était proche de Bella et lui parlait en souriant. Je pensais bien que ma mère ne la réprimanderait pas sévèrement, et en effet, elle avait était calme avec Bella. Une chose en moins à me reprocher.

Elles se levèrent toutes les deux, et Bella se tourna vers mes parents, ne croisant pas mon regard.

« Je pense qu'Edward a prit conscience de ces actes … et deux semaines sans sorties devraient parfaire cette prise de conscience. » Expliqua mon père.

« On ne peut pas l'empêcher de courir, il a des responsabilités auprès de l'équipe. » Contra Esmé.

Bénie soit-elle ! Au moins je continuerai à voir Bella à ces moments là.

« C'est juste. Mais dès le jogging terminé, tu rentreras à la maison sans détours. » Dit-il de sa voix sèche en se tournant vers moi et j'acquiesçai silencieusement. « Bella, j'espère que tu as compris … »

Là où ma mère s'était montrée adorable, mon père venait de mettre les pieds dans le plat. Bella se sentait mal, je le voyais bien, je commençais à la connaitre. Etonnement pourtant, elle n'arborait pas ses rougeurs qui la caractérisaient et que j'aimais beaucoup.

« Bien sûr docteur Cullen. Je suis désolée de vous avoir causé ce genre de soucis. Ca ne se reproduira plus. »

Ce fut le coup fatale. Alors elle abandonnait ? Elle ne m'ouvrirait sans doutes plus sa fenêtre de peur que mes parents l'apprennent. Quelque part, je ne pouvais pas la blâmer. Sa mère ignorait tout et c'était mieux ainsi. Si nous avions continué à nous voir comme ça, aucun doute que mes parents seraient aller voir madame Dwyer pour raconter les frasques de sa fille.

« Je vais rentrer avant que ma mère ne s'inquiète. Encore toute mes excuses. » Dit-elle d'une petite voix avant que la porte ne se referme sur elle.

J'avais rarement vu Bella dans cet état. Un jour elle avait pleuré oui, quand j'avais joué de la guitare le soir où elle avait mangé ici pour la première fois. Mais jamais à un autre moment je ne l'avais vu ainsi. La voir pleurer pendant les films ne comptait pas. Les films …

Arrêtes de te faire du mal Edward, tu peux dire adieu à tes soirées DVD.

« Je n'ai pas faim. Je vais monter faire mes devoirs et me mettre au lit. » Appris-je à mes parents. « Encore désolé de vous avoir déçus. » Soufflai-je avant d'entamer l'ascension des escaliers.

Ils ne me retinrent pas, se contentant de soupirer. Lequel des deux ? Aucune idée bien que mes doutes penchent sérieusement du côté de ma mère. Dans le hall, Alice se tenait dans l'encadrement de sa porte et me regardait avec un air désolé.

« Edward … »

« T'inquiètes pas Lili. J'ai largement mérité cette punition, je n'aurais pas voulu que tu sois punie à cause de mes idioties. Une chance que Bella s'en tire bien elle aussi. » Dis-je en souriant avant de rentrer dans ma chambre.

Je ne pouvais pas en vouloir à ma sœur. Elle avait protégé le secret pendant plus d'un mois, autant auprès de nos parents que de nos amis.

J'aurais bien aimé parler de tout ça à Alice. Avant d'être ma sœur, c'était tout de même ma meilleure amie depuis plus de quinze ans. Pour cette raison, je la connaissais bien, et je savais que si je lui parlais de ce que je ressentais pour Bella, elle essaierait de régler les choses à sa manière. Bella était son amie à elle aussi et Alice ne lui cacherait pas ce genre de choses, même si je le lui demandais. Il y aurait toujours des fuites mineures. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque et gardais tout pour moi.

Pareil pour Emmett. Mon bourrin de cousin était infichu de garder quelque chose comme ça pour lui. Rien qu'à cause de notre amitié, à Bella et moi, il balançait sous-entendus et remarques lourdes de sens à longueur de temps. Si jamais j'avais confié ne serait-ce qu'un quart de ce qui me passait par la tête, ça serait la fin.

J'avais déjà faillit craquer lorsqu'on avait regarder un film tous ensembles. Je l'avais muselé et il n'avait plus rien dit. Bella non plus d'ailleurs. Elle avait du voir que j'étais énervé, elle s'était montrée distante. A moins que ce ne soit à cause de la présence des autres.

Et quand elle avait pleuré, Seigneur ! Pourquoi est-ce que j'étais obligé de me tenir si éloigné d'elle ? Bien qu'elle soit dans mes bras, je n'avais pas pu sécher ses larmes comme lorsqu'elle avait pleuré à la fin de Dracula.

J'étais infoutu de lui dire ce que je ressentais et je devais maintenant en payer le prix. Pendant deux semaines je ne pourrais pas la voir, ni elle ni personne, en dehors des cours et des entrainements. Heureusement que ma mère avait plaidé en faveur de nos joggings sinon j'aurais été effondré.

J'avais une autre chance ! Le week-end prochain nous serions à Tucson pour le match et nous avions déjà tout planifié. J'aurais ma soirée avec Bella et mes parents n'en sauraient rien. Nous ne serions pas seuls hélas, et je devrais faire encore plus attention à mes gestes. L'équipe de Volley n'était pas nos amis. Certes, ils n'étaient pas de ceux qui colportaient des ragots sur Bella et moi, mais je pouvais comprendre qu'ils aient des doutes.

Peu importait. Je n'avais que cinq jours à tenir avant de pouvoir la tenir à nouveau dans mes bras. Je n'aimais pas la voir pleurer, c'était certain, mais en ce moment, j'espérais que le film serait assez triste pour qu'elle verse une larme et que j'ai une bonne raison de la tenir contre moi.

* * *

_**Et voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce petit passage. Vos avis m'intéressent vraiment parce que si ça vous plait je pourrais envisager de faire d'autres passages à venir du POV d'Eddy.**_

_**Reviews, reviews please !**_

_**RAR : Nombre d'entre vous ont trouvé les parents Cullen assez sévères et c'est vrai ! Mais disons que j'en avais besoin pour la suite, et en plus de ça, ça fait parti de leur éducation. Pour eux, Edward a non seulement fait le mur en pleine nuit la veille d'un jour de cours, mais il a aussi trompé les principes qu'ils ont essayé de lui inculquer. Enfin bref …**_

**Lydie **: Ouai je m'amuse bien à faire divaguer Bella alors qu'elle est hyper frustrée lol !

**Sweetmeli **: T'inquiètes je soutiens ta révolte ! Quant à Bella … disons qu'elle a peur de perdre ce qu'il y a entre eux. Elle a déjà eu du mal à comprendre ce qu'ELLE ressentait alors avant qu'elle comprenne ce qui se passe dans la tête d'Edward …

**Angie **: Effectivement ça plairait à n'importe quelle fille ! Bella est une sacrée veinarde grâce à moi lol.

**Charline **: J'ai beau changer certains traits de caractère de Bella, il faut bien que je garde quelques trucs. Ca poisse en fait partie.

**Fanny **: Ouai elle est contente mais elle a les nerfs de pas avoir pu en profiter par contre (la rage contre ma mère à sa place !!) Heureusement elle a pu en partie se rattraper à Tucson. Seulement en partie hélas.

**Mag **: Bella doit avoir hâte elle aussi qu'ils s'avouent leurs sentiments mdr. En effet, elle ne s'est pas vraiment confiée à Esmé, mais ça a permit à la mère d'Edward d'être vraiment éclairée. Par contre, il ne faut pas compter sur son aide. Elle ne fera pas en sorte que l'un ou l'autre se déclare plus vite, elle els laissera faire.

**Gwen **: Effectivement ça serait sympa de savoir ce qu'elle a dit. Je demanderai peut-être à Edward de nous faire un résumé lol. Essaye de ne pas être trop dépendante non plus ! Je ne veux pas me faire arrêter pour trafique de substance illicite !

**Elo **: A ce point là ?! Wahou beh ça fait plaisir alors ! J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas. En effet Bella a de quoi être frustrée à ne pas pouvoir profiter des bras d'Edward mais elle sera satisfaite un jour, elle.

**Dame Angélique Malfoy **: Désolée je prends pas en charge les frais de soins. Et beh voilà, t'as eu le point de vue d'Edward lol. Ptdr effectivement c'est peut-être pour ça mais ne te plaint pas. A ma fenêtre, il y a un détecteur d'alarme et un cadenas pour fermer mes volets … Mais parents sont fous ! Tout ça parce qu'elle est excessivement facile d'accès … Merci pour tes encouragements. Le début des partiels a été bien mais je crains pour la suite !

**Astrid **: Et beh voilà t'as gagné mdr.

**Nana **: Beh écoute elle passerait certainement pour une hystérique si elle disait tout ce qu'elle pense ! Décidément vous étiez beaucoup à demander le POV d'Edward après ce chapitre ! Une chance que je l'avais déjà écrit !

**newtwilight2 **: Mdr c'est de l'acharnement !! Mais ça fait plaisir lol Ouai je vais réfléchir à tout ça. Peut-être qu'Edward nous fera de nouveau le plaisir de nous dire ce qu'il pense lol

**N'elo **: Ouai beh là c'est moi qui te remercie ! Ca fait vraiment chaud au cœur de lire ce genre de reviews parce que je me dis que je suis pas si nulle en fait lol ! J'espère que ça continuera à te plaire !

**Juliet1808 **: L'avancée de leur relation est déjà décidée donc … tu vas devoir attendre désolée. Merci à toi !

**Alice **: Et bien j'espère que le bonus t'a plu ! T'inquiètes je suis fleur bleue moi aussi mais pour le moment ils sont dans leur période 'frustré' alors il n'y a pas forcément de romantisme. J'espère que la suite sera à ta convenance !

**Céline **: Beh ouai panne d'oreiller ! Le réveil de Bella n'a pas sonné à cause de la coupure de courant et du coup beh elle était en retard. Je ne vais pas tout te dire non plus sur le quand du comment du pourquoi du où Bella va craquer ou non ! Il faut garder un peu de suspense !

**Alia **: Bon et bien j'espère que tu auras apprécié cette partie avec ce qu'il se passe dans le bureau de Carlisle. Je me suis bien plu à imaginer Bella bouder et se faire chouchouter alors je suis contente que ça t'ait amusée !

_**Et aussi merci à Laurie, muteen-mwa, Isabelle, montana2008, baboune076, Alyssabella, greensleaves, helimoen, Sil, Audrey, laurie et pour leurs reviews encourageantes et adorables !**_


	12. From Australia

_**Et voilà un vrai chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié le bonus et que ça n'a pas gâché trop du suspense de l'histoire. Enfin je pose la question mais … les reviews que j'ai reçues ont eu l'air positives.**_

_**Je vous rassure tout de suite, je n'ai pas décidé de faire le même moment des deux POV à chaque fois mais je vais glisser quelques moments comme ça de temps en temps.**_

_**Ce chapitre va peut-être vous décevoir, à vous de me le dire.**_

_**Bon sinon, pour moi c'est la misère. J'ai mes partiels qui commencent lundi et ma fac est de nouveau bloquée à l'exception d'un bâtiment donc on ne sait absolument pas si on a cours ou non, si on a exams ou non ... que du bonheur. Là je viens de me faire 3 heures de trajet et 1 heure d'attente pour kedal ! Je peux vous dire que c'est pas la joie. Enfin bref ...  
**_

_**Je dis un grand merci à **_**Lily, charline, Alice, laurie, Magalie **_**(je vais voir ce que je peux faire mais je promet rien)**_**, juliet1808, Elo, Allyssabella, Sil, Céline et newtwilight2 **_**(quelle acharnée ! Lol) pour leurs reviews encourageantes ! Ca me pousse vraiment à continuer ! Et merci aussi à l'inconnu qui n'a pas de pseudo ^^.**_

**Gwen **: Tu peux continuer à me le dire, franchement je m'en vexerai pas lol. Merci beaucoup à toi ! En effet c'était plutôt évident pour les sentiments d'Edward, et oui ils sont vraiment des boulets à se museler tous les deux, mais c'est comme ça. Et pour ce qui est de quand ils vont s'avouer leurs sentiments … non, non je te dirais pas ça risquerait de gâcher le suspense.

**Meleedu78 **: Je suis bien contente que ça t'ait plu. Indispensable je ne sais pas. Au départ je ne l'avais pas écrite puis, quand on m'a demandé du POV d'Edward, j'ai choisis ce passage là. En tous cas merci à toi !

**Lydie **: Tu en doutais franchement ?! Je ne peux pas être aussi cruelle ! Maintenant, comme tu l'as dit, on attend qu'il y en ait un des deux qui décide de se bouger.

**Alia **: Les avis sont partagés sur ce chapitre. Au début ça n'était pas prévu mais quand on m'a demandé je me suis dis pourquoi pas. Tu n'as pas trop aimé, et je comprends tout à fait. Merci d'avoir donné ton avis !

**Ag' **: Merci pour ton avis très détaillé ! Tu sais, je ne prévois pas non plus de faire un POV d'Edward à chaque chapitre. Pour le moment c'est intéressant puisque Bella et lui ne se disent pas exactement tout. Peut-être qu'après ça ne sera plus nécessaire. En tous cas j'espère que tu continueras à apprécier !

**Nana **: Ah … la gêne … est-ce que tu comprends mieux si je te dis qu'Edward est un mec de 17-18 ans ? Alors forcément quand la fille pour qui il craque méchamment fait des insinuations ou lui expose bien ses jambes en plein devant les yeux, il a de quoi se tendre (sans mauvais jeu de mots).

**Juliie **: Ravie que mon histoire te plaise ! En ce qui concerne le « quand vont-ils s'avouer leurs sentiments ? » … je ne te dirais pas. Je sais je suis méchante mais c'est pour garder le suspense ! Comprends moi.

* * *

Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne prêtais que peu d'attention à mon élève de tutorat. Nous étions jeudi, à la pause déjeuner, et mon esprit était entièrement occupé par les souvenirs de mon week-end. Enfin de ma fin de week-end. Depuis presque une semaine, je m'exhortais à ne pas repenser à mon réveil du samedi matin, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de sourire niaisement en plein lycée … Non, je repensais à mon dimanche que j'avais passé avec ma mère.

Le matin, vers huit heures, j'avais envoyé un message à Edward pour l'informer que je ne viendrai pas courir, prétextant une migraine due à mon combat avec la chaussure de Tucson. Je ne m'étais pas sentie prête à passer deux heures avec lui. J'avais terminé mes devoirs en moins d'une heure avant d'entrainer ma mère dans le salon pour un heure de gym tonique devant une cassette vidéo. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle a décidé de me faire part de ses projets pour les vacances de Noël.

_« Tiens j'ai récupéré les billets hier. » M'avait-elle lancé, essoufflée._

_« Les billets ? »_

_« D'avion. » Confirma-t-elle. « Tu sais bien Bella, je t'en ai parlé. »_

_« Je ne crois pas non. » Avais-je plaisanté. Si j'avais su … je n'aurais surement pas ris._

_« Et bien les billets d'avions pour les vacances de Noël. Nous allons chez la tante de Phil. » Avait-elle sourit joyeusement. « Tu verras, il parait que l'Australie est un magnifique pays. »_

_Je m'étais arrêtée brusquement pour la fixer._

_« L'Australie ? On part en Australie pour deux semaine dans 4 jours et c'est maintenant que tu me dis ça ?! »_

_« Non seulement jusqu'au jour de l'an. Tu comptais faire autre chose pour noël ? » Avait-elle demandée, perplexe._

_« Non, non je comptais passer la journée avec vous mais … peut-être sortir les autres jours. »_

_« Mais tu sortiras Bella ! Profite de l'occasion, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut partir à l'étranger ! » Avait-elle lancé gaiement en reprenant l'exercice du coach bodybuildé. _

Oui j'allais pouvoir sortir … avec les wallaby et les fennecs.

Je n'avais même pas eu le courage de le dire à Alice depuis que je l'avais appris. Je ruminais mes pensées. J'avais décidé que, tant que personne ne mentionnait les vacances, je n'en parlerais pas, quitte à le leur apprendre une fois rendue à Sydney. Et c'est sans doutes ce qui allait arriver. Les vacances commençaient ce soir, juste après le cours de gym et notre avion décollait à 21h37 précisément. Vers trois heures du matin, heure de Phœnix, nous serions en escale à Hawaï - histoire de faire le plein de l'avion je pense - et après neuf heures de vol supplémentaires, je foulerais pour la première fois de ma vie le sol Australien. Mes amis prendraient leur repas du vendredi midi à Phœnix, alors que moi je serais en attente de mon petit déjeuner du samedi matin.

J'avais eu le temps de faire mes recherches et mes calculs. Dix-sept heures de décalage horaire, 13000 kilomètres de distance, et une dizaine de degrés de plus.

Au stade où j'en étais, je priais presque pour que personne ne me parle du lendemain. Je m'étais résignée à envoyer un message à mes amis du genre _'Suis bien arrivée à Sydney, bonnes vacances et joyeux noël !'_.

Pendant tout le cours de biologie, Edward programma les horaires de jogging pendant les vacances. On aurait pu courir le matin mais il faisait de plus en plus froid et la température était plus agréable dans l'après-midi. Je ne l'informai pas qu'il allait courir seul.

Ma fourberie atteignit ses sommets lorsque j'acceptai de faire du shopping avec Alice le lundi. En véritable amie, j'aurais dû lui téléphoner dès le dimanche matin quand j'avais appris pour les billets mais non ! A moins de six heures de mon départ, je m'enfonçais dans mon silence.

Ce soir là, je couru tout de même avec Edward, pour maintenir les apparences, et pris rapidement ma douche et mon diner avant de quitter la maison en direction de l'aéroport.

Une énième fois, je regardai mon poignet. J'y avais accroché une deuxième montre afin de garder un œil sur l'heure de Phoenix malgré mon éloignement.

J'avais attendu notre escale à Hawaï avec impatience afin de rallumer mon téléphone portable et de vérifier mes messages, mais rien. Silence radio. En même temps, à ce moment là, c'était le milieu de la nuit pour mes amis, c'était compréhensible.

Une fois arrivée à l'aéroport de Sydney, je n'avais toujours pas de nouvelles. Le cousin de Phil était venu nous réceptionner et j'avais dû sourire en gentille fille bien élevée, même si le jet lag m'encourageait fortement à être désagréable et irascible.

La tante et l'oncle de Phil étaient des gens très accueillants. Son cousin était un comique hyperactif du genre Emmett - dix ans plus âgé - et la femme de celui-ci était tout aussi adorable que le reste de la famille. Mon coup de foudre avait été pour le petit Ethan, âgé de quatorze mois. Lorsqu'il avait foncé dans mes jambes en tendant les bras, j'avais perdu toute ma mauvaise humeur. Mais maintenant il été à la sieste et moi, je me morfondais sur le canapé, somnolant mais résistant au sommeil malgré ma fatigue. Je voulais prendre le rythme local et éviter de vivre en décalé.

Mon téléphone se mit à sonner, attirant les regards des autres sur moi.

« Excusez-moi. » Soufflai-je avant de sortir sur la terrasse pour ne pas déranger leurs conversations.

« Allô ? » Marmonnai-je.

« Bella ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches viens m'ouvrir la fenêtre ! »

Inutile de demander le nom de mon correspondant, il n'y avait que lui pour grimper à ma fenêtre à - coup d'œil à la monter Phoenix - neuf heures du soir. Mon cœur se serra un instant en pensant que j'aurai pu être dans ses bras à ce moment même.

« Euh … ouai … va falloir que tu sois patient alors parce que je serai pas là avant une vingtaine d'heures. » Lançai-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie alors que je grimaçais amèrement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes ? » Je devinais ses sourcils froncés et son air interrogatif.

« Ça va pas être possible. Je sais que c'est le premier vendredi depuis la fin de ta punition mais … écoute Edward, je suis à Sydney. »

« Sydney ? En Australie ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Non, non Sydney dans le Dakota du nord. »

Oui ça existe. C'est un petit bled qui compte trois route et où la majorité de la population est de type bovin. J'avais perdu mon temps à chercher cela aussi sur l'internet.

« Te fous pas de moi. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là-bas ? Quand es-tu partie ? Qu'est-ce que … » Déballa-t-il sans me laisser le temps de répondre.

« Je suis chez la famille de Phil pour les vacances de Noël. » Le coupai-je.

« Et ça ne t'est pas venu à l'idée de nous en parler ? » Demanda-t-il sèchement.

S'il te plait Edward c'est suffisamment dur pour moi d'imaginer que tu attends à ma fenêtre de l'autre côté du pacifique alors ne m'en veut pas. Même si je l'ai amplement mérité.

« Cette tête de linotte qu'est ma mère à oublié de m'en parler. » Pas totalement vrai mais pas totalement faux non plus. « Quand je suis rentrée jeudi soir elle m'a demandé si j'avais terminé ma valise et j'ai dû me presser. J'ai pas eu le temps de vous prévenir. »

Menteuse, menteuse, menteuse !

« Un texto t'aurait prit vingt secondes. » Contra-t-il.

« J'étais sur les nerfs, j'y ai pas pensé. »

« Tu aurais pu prévenir en arrivant ! »

« Écoute Edward, je viens de me taper près de quinze heures d'avions et je lutte pour ne pas m'endormir parce que, peut-être que pour toi c'est le début de la nuit mais ici, on est samedi et il est quatorze heures. J'ai encore sept heures à tenir avant de pouvoir fermer l'œil, je suis incroyablement sur les nerfs à cause des six cafés que j'ai bu depuis ce matin et le téléphone à l'étranger coute extrêmement cher. Alors le mieux je pense, avant que je ne m'énerve vraiment et que je dise des choses que je regretterai plus tard, ça serait de raccrocher maintenant. »

« Bella je … »

« J'essayerai de rappeler demain quand j'aurai dormi. Embrasse les autres pour moi et encore désolée de te planter comme ça. Bonne nuit Edward. » Le coupai-je avant de raccrocher.

La fatigue et la caféine ajoutées aux remords de lui avoir parler ainsi causèrent ma perte. Je me laissai tomber sur une balancelle au fond du jardin et pleurai pendant une bonne demi-heure.

Lorsque je me réveillai le dimanche matin, ou plutôt le dimanche midi, je jetai un coup d'œil à la montre Phœnix. Dix-huit heures. J'aurai pu téléphoner mais je ne le fis pas. Je passai l'après-midi au bord de la piscine avec Renée et Julia. Les visites touristiques commenceraient le lendemain quand nous aurions bien récupéré.

Phil me taquina à propos de mes, je cite, 'dons maternels' avec le petit Ethan et le prénom d'Edward vint souvent dans la conversation. J'ignorai ses propos mais espérais que mon ami téléphonerait. Mais rien.

En plein milieu de la nuit, je fus réveillée par les pleurs du bébé. Ma passion débordante pour ce petit bouchon prit le dessus et je proposai à sa mère de m'occuper de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se rendorme. Elle ne tenta pas de me contredire et retourna rapidement au lit.

Le promenant au milieu du salon pour calmer sa crise de larme, je sentis mon portable vibrer.

'_Tu as prévu de dormir pendant 100 ans ? Donne des nouvelles quand tu trouveras 5 minutes pour tes amis.'_

S'inquiétait-il ou était-il tout simplement énervé que je les oublies tous ainsi ?

'_Je ne suis pas la belle aux bois dormant.' _Renvoyai-je.

'_Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ? C'est pas le milieu de la nuit en Australie ?'_

Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre. Trois heurs du matin pour moi, dix heures du matin pour lui.

'_Tu devrais être en train de courir ! Ne relâche pas les entrainements Cullen.'_

Il fallut à peine une trentaine de secondes avant que mon téléphone signale un appel entrant.

« On importune pas les gens au milieu de la nuit Edward. » Chuchotai-je.

Génial. Je suis le genre de fille assez accro pour être éveillée à trois heures du matin pour téléphoner au mec de ses rêves.

« Pourquoi tu parles si bas ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Accessoirement parce qu'il est trois heures du matin. Mais surtout parce que j'ai Ethan qui dort dans mes bras. » Répondis-je toujours aussi bas.

« Ethan ? » S'enquit-il, curieux et aussi un peu brusquement.

« Le petit neveu de Phil. Il est adorable sauf qu'en ce moment il fait ses dents alors il a du mal à dormir. Je me suis proposée pour le promener un peu. »

« Je me suis trompé alors. Tu ne joues pas à la belle aux bois dormant mais à Martine petite maman. » Se moqua-t-il.

« Va courir Cullen ! » Lançai-je, acide.

« J'irai ce soir. Et toi ? Tu cours toujours ? »

« Bien sûr ! » Mensonge. « Je t'ai même facilement remplacé par un kangourou. Beaucoup plus endurant que toi ! Et moins bavard soit dit en passant. » Mensonge éhonté, je ne pourrai pas le remplacer, et surement pas facilement. « Je suis désolée pour mon comportement de l'autre jour. » Repris-je quand il eut arrêté de rire. « Tu sais, quand tu as téléphoné samedi après-midi. » Précisai-je.

« Tu veux dire vendredi soir ? Parce que là on est que dimanche matin. »

« Lundi matin. » Corrigeai-je en riant. « Laisse tomber Cullen, je suis assez pommée comme ça avec les horaires. Alice m'en veut beaucoup ? »

« Elle est passée par tous les stades. Surprise, colère, frustration et maintenant elle a hâte de recevoir une carte postale. Les autres te souhaitent de bonnes vacances. Mes parents aussi d'ailleurs. » M'expliqua-t-il.

Il avait parlé de tout le monde mais pas de lui. Peut-être que lui m'en voulait ? Pourquoi donc ? On était amis au même titre que les autres, enfin de son côté …

« Et toi ? Tu attends une carte postale ou tu téléphones pour m'exposer ta colère ? »

« Moi, je te souhaites d'excellentes vacances et j'attends une carte postale. Et je téléphone pour exiger que tu prennes des photos. » Dit-il en riant. « Tu ferai mieux de retourner te coucher Bella. » Ajouta-t-il plus doucement.

« Oui tu as surement raison. » Acquiesçai-je avant de laisser planer un court silence. « Bon et bien bonne journée alors … passe de bonnes vacances Edward. » Le saluai-je.

« Bonne nuit Bella. » répondit-il avant de raccrocher.

Me glissant sous les draps après avoir remis Ethan dans son lit, je pris la décision de ne plus l'appeler jusqu'à mon retour. Les _'bonne nuit Bella'_ m'apportaient trop de souvenirs de ses baisers sur mes tempes et me brisaient le cœur. Je ferai la fille occupée, globe-trotter, et tenterai une cure de désintoxication d'Edward. J'allais profiter de cet éloignement forcé pour essayer de me remettre les idées en place et museler mes hormones.

Les trois premières journées s'écoulèrent au rythme des visites et le jeudi nous fêtâmes Noël. Comme tous les ans, j'envoyai mes messages de vœux et précisai _'from Australia'_ pour expliquer pourquoi j'avais 17 heures d'avance. Pas de cadeaux échangés avec mes amis de Phœnix. Nous nous étions mis d'accord sur ce point pour contenir la folie d'Alice. J'en étais très contente car j'aurais eu du mal à trouver un cadeau pour chacun d'entre eux. Le soir, avant de me coucher, je me passai **All I want for Christmas is you** en boucle, maudissant Santa Claus de ne pas m'avoir apporté Edward au pied du sapin.

Les cinq jours restants, je pu profiter du soleil et des autres monuments de la ville avec la famille de Phil.

Malgré toutes mes occupations, je ne pouvais retenir mes perpétuels coups d'œil sur la 'montre Phœnix' et imaginer ce que mes amis, en particulier Edward, étaient en train de faire. Ma cure ne fonctionnait pas aussi bien que je l'avais espéré et je me surpris même à réfléchir à la manière dont j'allais récupérer tout ce temps perdu. Mon désespoir était si poussé que j'envisageais même de reprendre le piano avec l'aide d'Edward.

Pendant huit ans j'avais joué pour le plaisir de mon père, m'étais abstenue pendant plus de quatre ans depuis son décès, et j'allais recommencer juste pour passer quelques heures de plus avec un garçon qui ne me voyait que comme une amie. Je me faisais pitié à moi-même.

Nous avions fêté la nouvelle année à Sydney, pratiquement les premiers dans le monde à entrer en 2009*, puis nous avions pris un avion vers une heure du matin car Phil avait une soirée organisée par son équipe de baseball.

Le trajet de retour fut comme utiliser une machine à remonter le temps et nous retrouvâmes l'Arizona, de nouveau mercredi 31 décembre, à 20h40. Le temps de récupérer les bagages et nous filâmes.

Je me trouvais comme une idiote devant chez les Cullen, arrivant à moitié somnolente pour un deuxième réveillon. Esmé vint m'ouvrir et me félicita sur mes couleurs récemment acquises avant de retourner à ses autres invités. Il y avait beaucoup de monde et je peinai à trouver mes amis au milieu de la foule. En réalité, ce fut Alice qui me trouva et me serra contre elle en poussant des cris hystériques.

« Allez viens faire la fête ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

« Dit adieu à 2008, Bella et prends tes résolutions ! » Enchaina Emmett.

« Je te signale que j'ai déjà fêté mon entrée en 2009 il y a près de dix-huit heures quand j'étais encore à Sydney. » Le taquinai-je.

Mais il m'ignora et je fus contrainte et forcée de le suivre dans ses délires. J'avais juste salué Edward en même temps que les autres puis la soirée avait défilé. A minuit, je hurlai 'BONNE ANNEE !' avec les autres. A partir de ce moment, je passai mon temps à jeter des coups d'œil à ma montre pour surveiller l'heure. Depuis combien de temps étais-je levée ? J'étais complètement perdue. Installée sur les marches de l'escalier, je me mis à compter sous les rires moqueurs d'Emmett qui trouvait que j'avais l'air passablement éméchée. Je n'avais pourtant bu qu'une coupe de champagne à minuit. Deux fois.

« Alors … » Commençai-je. « Réveil à huit heures à Sydney, jusqu'à une heure du matin ce qui fait dix-sept heures. Plus dix-sept heures de décalage horaire, ce qui fait trente cinq heures. Plus trois heures et trente-six minutes. Ce qui nous fait Trente-huit heures et trente-six minutes ! » Lançai-je joyeusement. « J'avoue que j'ai fermé l'œil deux petites heures pendant le vol entre Sydney et Hawaii. »

Bravo Einstein ! Ton discours était super intéressant ! Tu viens de prouver au monde que tu maitrisais les additions, quel exploit ! Emmett se moqua gentiment de moi, inévitablement, puis se contenta de me laisser somnoler dans les marches, la tête contre le mur. Il avait raison. J'avais l'air d'avoir un coup dans le nez. Ma tête tournait surement tout autant en tous cas.

« Je crois que tu ferais bien d'aller dormir Bella. » Se moqua Alice après le départ de quelques personnes.

Jasper et Rosalie étaient rentrés chez eux avec les parents d'Emmett.

« C'est un peu la révolution à l'étage. Nous avons plusieurs invités qui restent sur place. » M'expliqua Edward alors que j'étais affalée dans un des canapés.

Et ça veut dire que je vais devoir dormir avec toi ? Dis oui je t'en prie. Ouaip … la cure n'avait pas marché … du tout.

« J'ai dû laisser ma chambre alors on va dormir dans la chambre d'Edward toutes les deux. » Continua Alice.

Zut, demi satisfaction seulement.

« Je vous laisse mon lit, je dormirai sur un matelas par terre. Allez Bella lèves-toi il faut monter. » Grogna-t-il en m'aidant à me soulever.

« J'ai l'impression d'être une empotée. » Marmonnai-je la voix pâteuse en les suivants à l'étage.

« Après une bonne nuit de sommeil il n'y paraitra plus. » M'assura Alice en souriant. « Je vais te chercher un pyjama. » Ajouta-t-elle avant de me laisser seule avec son frère.

C'était la première fois que j'entrais dans la chambre d'Edward contrairement à lui qui connaissais la mienne depuis deux mois. Elle était assez grande, de la même taille que celle d'Alice sauf qu'elle ne comportait pas de dressing. Il y avait la porte de la salle de bain sur le mur de droite, encadrée par deux grandes armoires à linge. Une porte fenêtre était taillée dans le mur opposé à celui de la porte d'entrée, juste à côté de la tête de lit. Lorsque je m'approchai-je remarquai qu'elle donnait sur un petit balcon. Le mur de gauche aurait pu être nommé le mur de la musique. Une bonne moitié était recouverte par des étagères pleines de disques et sa guitare reposait au sol, appuyée dans un coin sous une deuxième fenêtre plus petite, derrière sa batterie. En face du lit, je vis le bureau légèrement désordonné et quelques étagères remplies par des bouquins et sa chaîne-hifi.

« Fais pas attention au désordre. » Marmonna-t-il en ramassant quelques fringues qui trainaient sur son lit.

« J'ai les yeux trop collés par la fatigue pour y voir quoi que ce soit. » Lui appris-je en rigolant.

Alice revint à ce moment là et me tendit le pyjama qu'elle était partie chercher avant de me pousser dans la salle de bain pour que je me change.

« Fais comme chez toi. » M'avait-elle lancée avant de claquer la porte derrière moi.

J'avais obéis, profitant quelque peu, je l'avoue. En même temps je n'avais eu d'autre choix que d'utiliser le savon d'Edward et je fus très heureuse à l'idée de devoir porter son 'odeur de mâle' pour le reste de la nuit. Après une dizaine de minutes, j'étais revenue dans la chambre et m'étais laissée tomber sur le lit pendant qu'il prenait ma place dans la salle d'eau.

Je n'avais pas tenu assez longtemps pour l'en voir ressortir, j'étais tombée de sommeil, la tête enfoncée dans un oreiller à l'odeur exquise. Odeur qui m'avait fortement manquée.

C'est la voix d'Esmé qui me réveilla, lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre et tira les rideaux. Vu la lumière dans la chambre quand j'ouvris les yeux, ce devait être le milieu de l'après-midi.

« C'est-ce que tu appelles dormir par terre jeune homme ? » Demanda-t-elle et je me rendis alors compte d'une présence.

Je me relevai doucement sur mes avants bras. Chose étrange, je n'avais pas bougé pendant la nuit, moi qui ne pouvait habituellement pas m'empêcher de tourner. Edward était allongé entre Alice et moi, la tête enfoncée entre nos deux oreillers, un bras passé par-dessus chacune de nous.

Ah beh ça explique pourquoi je trouvais qu'Alice avait du poil aux pattes !

Je me tournai pour m'allonger sur le dos et faire face à la porte et à Esmé. La scène m'apparut comme celle d'un coureur de jupons qui aurait terminé sa nuit au lit après avoir trop forcé sur la bouteille. Forcément, mon imagination ne m'aida pas à rester calme et je rougis.

« C'est Alice qui m'a dit de venir. » Grogna-t-il.

« Il n'arrivait pas à dormir c'en devenait agaçant de l'entendre se tourner dans tous les sens. » Expliqua-t-elle d'une voix peu réveillée.

Carlisle apparut alors à la porte et nous regarda quelques secondes interloqué avant d'échanger un regard avec sa femme. Enfin il se retourna vers nous et fixa son fils en fronçant les sourcils.

« Où aurait-il fallut t'envoyer pour que tu ne sautes pas sur Bella ? » Demanda-t-il en faisant non de la tête.

J'étais surement d'une magnifique couleur pourpre maintenant, aucun doute là-dessus.

« Suis-moi Edward j'ai besoin d'aide pour remettre les meubles en place. » Ajouta-t-il avec un regard qui signifiait 'j'ai deux mots à te dire.'

Je le vis alors se relever sur ses genoux et il descendit du lit avant de quitter sa chambre avec ses parents.

« J'ai pensé que ça ne te dérangerait pas. » S'expliqua mon amie en voyant la couleur de mes joues.

« Ça ne m'aurait pas dérangée si seulement tes parents ne nous avaient pas trouvés comme ça. » Soupirai-je. « J'espère qu'il ne va pas encore se faire punir. » Ajoutai-je en me mordant la lèvre.

Je trouvais assez injuste que tout lui tombe toujours dessus alors que moi je m'en sortais indemne avec Renée qui ignorait tout. D'un côté, ses punitions me punissaient aussi puisque je pouvais passer moins de temps avec lui.

« Je ne pense pas. Peut-être une ou deux minutes de sermon mais rien de bien sérieux. » Me rassura-t-elle en m'adressant un sourire. « Je suis contente que tu sois revenue Bella. Ces douze jours sans toi c'était horriblement long ! » Me confia-t-elle.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi Lili. » Lui dis-je en souriant doucement. « Edward avait raison, j'aurais dû vous prévenir. »

« Tu t'es bien récupérée, j'ai adoré ta carte postale. » Rigola mon amie avant de se calmer et de me fixer quelques instants. « Il était vraiment énervé quand il est rentré vendredi soir. »

« Ah … » Soufflai-je en baissant la tête d'un air coupable.

« Il a frappé à la porte pour une fois, il l'avait promis à mes parents, et quand personne n'a répondu il est monté à la fenêtre mais ça je suis la seule à le savoir. Quand il est rentré, maman lui a demandé pourquoi il était là si tôt et il a lancé que tu étais partie en Australie pour les vacances. Ensuite il s'est enfermé dans sa chambre et il a joué de la batterie pendant presque deux heures pour se calmer les nerfs. »

« J'ai été un peu brusque avant de raccrocher. » Avouai-je en grimaçant.

« Je comprends mieux maintenant. »

Après avoir échangé quelques banalités supplémentaires, nous rejoignîmes la salle à manger pour prendre une collation. Petit déjeuner n'était pas le mot approprié vu l'heure avancée qu'il était. Esmé nous servit des œufs brouillés avec du bacon et du jus de fruits fraichement mixé.

« Alors l'Australie Bella ? C'était comment. » Me demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant en face d'Alice.

« Chaud. » Lançai-je avant de boire une gorgée de jus de fruit. « Le soleil, la plage, les surfeurs. C'était TRÈS chaud. » Argumentai-je en détachant bien les mots avant de me pincer les lèvres pour ne pas rire.

Alice s'était étouffée avec sa bouchée et je lui donnai quelques coups dans le dos pour l'aider à reprendre son souffle.

« Tant mieux si tu as pu … profiter du paysage. » Répondit Esmé en me souriant d'un air amusé.

« Oui c'était … plaisant. » Accordai-je avant de recommencer à manger.

Plaisant était le mot. J'avais profité du paysage, du décor différent qu'offrait l'Australie. Les surfeurs, je les avais juste jaugés du regard, vite fait, mais aucun n'avait était jugé satisfaisant. Ca, je ne le dirais pourtant pas, enfin pas devant un tel public. Peut-être plus tard, quand Alice et moi serions seules.

« Tu n'étais pas trop triste de quitter Ethan ? » Me demanda Edward, attirant sur moi les regards des trois autres.

Il me parut alors évident que madame Cullen avait fait part de ses soupçons à son mari en ce qui concernait mes sentiments pour leur fils. Les trois me regardaient étrangement, attendant que je m'explique au sujet de ce garçon que j'aurai dû, selon Edward, avoir du mal à quitter.

« Il était bien mignon mais assez épuisant à la longue. » Rétorquai-je. « Ethan est le petit neveu de Phil. Il est absolument adorable sauf qu'en ce moment il pleure beaucoup. Il fait ses dents. » Expliquai-je aux trois autres.

Les sourcils d'Alice se défroncèrent alors, Esmé fit un sourire attendri et Carlisle hocha la tête d'un air compréhensif.

Je jetai un regard à ma montre et fut surprise de voir qu'il était seulement huit heures du matin. Je secouai la tête en me rendant compte que c'était ma 'montre Sydney' et tournai donc le poignet pour regarde la 'montre Phœnix'. Quinze heures. Beaucoup plus logique.

Mon manège n'échappa pas à l'œil d'Alice qui me sourit avec un air interrogatif.

« Il fallait bien que je sache quelle heure il était à Phœnix pour ne pas réveiller tout le monde avec mes appels. »

« Pour ce que tu as téléphoné ... » Dit-elle, avec un léger ton de reproche.

« J'étais un peu prise par mes visites touristiques. » M'excusai-je. « Désolée de ne pas avoir donné plus de nouvelles. »

« Voyons Bella, c'est tout à fait normal ! » S'exclama Esmé en lançant un regard dur à sa fille.

« Mouai. » Acquiesça Alice.

« Je t'ai plantée toute seule pour la journée shopping. » Grimaçai-je. « On pourrait peut-être y aller demain si tu n'as rien de prévu. » Proposai-je pour me récupérer, bien que cette idée ne me réjouisse guère.

« Impossible ! » Contra-t-elle. « Demain je pars au Paraguay. » Dit-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

« Alice ! » S'exclama sa mère, outrée, alors qu'Edward riait avec sa sœur.

« Je l'ai cherché. » Accordai-je en haussant les épaules. « Et bien tant pis, pas de shopping demain. » Dis-je d'un air résigné.

« Passe me prendre à dix heures et ne soit pas en retard si tu veux avoir une chance de récupérer mon amitié. » Plaisanta Alice.

Finalement, j'avais de la chance. Le résultat de mon escapade en Océanie ne s'était pas trop mal soldée. Mes amis ne m'en voulaient pas et c'était le principal. Je repensai un instant à mon idée à propos du piano et je me dis que j'attendrais un peu avant d'en parler à Edward. Peut-être changerai-je d'avis ? De toutes façons, j'attendrais d'être seule avec lui pour lui en parler. Il était le seul à savoir pourquoi j'avais arrêté de jouer, et je ne voulais pas que tout le monde me prenne en pitié à ce sujet et trouve exceptionnel le fait que je me remette à jouer.

* * *

_***Bon beh voilà l'histoire se passe en 2008/2009 parce que les dates dont j'avais besoin collaient parfaitement. Je sais que la véritable histoire se déroule avant 2006 mais bon … vous me pardonnerez, j'en suis certaine. Mon Dieu ! Ça veut dire que ce sont des gamins ! Bella, Edward et Alice sont donc nés en 1991 et sont plus jeunes que moi, ça fait trop bizarre à imaginer. **_

_**Alors voilà. Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez. Je sais que le séjour est très court et peu développé mais pour ma défense, je ne connais pas l'Australie et ça aurait été dur pour moi d'entrer dans les détails.J'espère qu'avec les avancées du derniers chapitres vous n'avez pas cru que ça allait speeder maintenant ! Héhé je suis toujours aussi cruelle ...  
**_


	13. Invitations

_**Oui donc j'ai été méchante en vous laissant sur votre faim au dernier chapitre. Effectivement vous n'avez pas eu votre dose de scène Bella/Edward alors j'espère que j'arriverai à me récupérer avec ce chapitre que je poste ce matin parce que j'ai du temps et allez savoir si j'en aurais ce soir ...**_

_**Sinon j'ai ENFIN terminé d'écrire le chapitre 19 ! Il était temps ! J'y étais depuis plus d'un mois mais faute de temps … ça a trainé ! Tout ce temps à réviser au lieu d'écrire tout ça pour foirer mon partiel … mais bref on s'en fout c'est pas le sujet !**_

_**Encore une fois merci à **_**clem, YUUKI42, Sil, lilinette, Anouk (bienvenue chez mes fans lol), Céline, Dawn, Elo (t'inquiètes pour le réveil ça viendra), llyllyra (je ne pense pas faire ce passage désolée mais Edward nous le racontera peut-être un jour), NELLO, N'Elo, laurie, Juliie, mag, Hélène, Virginie et Allyssabella**_** pour toutes vos reviews encourageantes et adorables !**_

**Nono **: Merci à toi ! Bienvenue chez mes lecteurs enthousiastes et riveteurs adorés. Tu peux avoir l'air stupide devant ton écran ça me dérange pas. Je me rappelle très bien que j'avais l'air plus que stupide quand j'ai écris ce passage étant donné que j'écoutais et chantais les chansons en même temps. Je ne vois pas quoi te dire d'autre à part un grand merci pour toutes ces gentillesses et ces compliments ! J'espère ne pas te décevoir avec la suite !

**Muteen-mwa **: Ouai en gros le sadisme a des limites lol. J'espère ne pas te décevoir avec la suite mais sache que lorsqu'ils seront en couple, tout ne sera pas forcément rose entre eux. Je le répète, c'est pas le monde des bisounours, juste le monde réel(Et là du coup je m'écoute le générique des bisounours …)

**Alia **: Bella l'autruche ! (une vrai dinde ouai !) Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ait plus même si Bella a pas été très maligne.

**Meleedu78 **: C'est fou hein ?! Toujours dans son lit ! A se demander si je suis pas en manque de réveil câlin lol. Pas la peine de me supplier (ça fait despote) je continuerai !

**Juliette **: Oui malheureusement tu dis vrai. Beaucoup de monde lit mais ne review pas c'est pour ça que je prends du temps pour répondre aux reviews ou remercier ceux qui m'encouragent. Ca fait vraiment plaisir de voir que ce qu'on fait est apprécié. Sinon je te souhaite la bienvenue parmi mes lecteurs et mes revieweurs ! Je ne pense pas que tu doives attendre 6 mois entre deux chapitres alors no stress lol. C'est vrai que ça a manqué de Bella/Edward mais je me rattrape dans ce chapitre alors j'espère que ça te plaira !

**Dame Angélique Malfoy **: Oui pauvre Edward je suis pas vraiment gentille avec lui. Il avait besoin et envie de voir Bella et moi je l'envoie en Australie mais c'est l'jeu ma pauvre Lucette ! Ses parents ont bien remarqué qu'il n'y avait rien de bien grave surtout que Alice a insisté en disant que c'était de sa faute à elle. Et puis maintenant on sait comment Carlisle voit tout ça. Il essaye de pousser Edward à se confier à Bella. Et puis là il a pas fait le mur donc pas de raison d'être puni !

**LORENA13 **: Tu n'as pas été la seule à être déçue mais c'est un peu normal vu que j'en étais déçue moi aussi. J'espère que le suivant rattrapera les choses. Bella s'est enterrée dans le silence. Elle ne voulait absolument pas partir et laisser ses amis et surtout Edward derrière elle, ne serait-ce que pour 10 jours. Elle aurait pu le dire à Alice, c'est vrai, mais on sait tous qu'Alice a trop tendance à parler. Et puis si Lili avait été au courant, Edward l'aurait mal prit que Bella ne le prévienne pas aussi. Tu n'aurais pas voulu qu'ils se disputent encore si ?!

Pour ce qui est de Bella qui manque à Edward … on sait qu'il est très fort pour cacher ce qu'il ressent. Bella n'a aucun soupçon de ce qu'il ressent. Même Alice n'est sûre de rien ! Ne t'en fais pas, les slows auront le temps d'arriver.

**Lydie **: Voilà beh je voulais pas être spécialement cruelle mais les partiels … beh ça bouffe du temps c'est p'tites bêtes là ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

**Gwen **: J'espère que t'ait pas susceptible, je voudrais pas te vexer lol. J'ai seulement 19 ans (donc 1 an de plus que Bella & Co) mais je me considère encore comme une gamine parfois alors …

J'avais pensé faire ce POV d'Edward aussi mais je ne voyais pas spécialement quoi dire. Ses sentiments seront surement exprimés plus tard (mais quand ?) dans une conversation qu'il aura avec Bella à ce sujet.

**Newtwilight2 **: Mon acharnée personnelle lol. Mais soit fanatique, j'aime ça ! Merci de me pardonner, mais je vais me rattraper ! J'espère que ce chapitre sera déjà un pas vers le progrès. Merci pour _tes _reviews !

* * *

Me dépatouillant avec mes quelques sacs, je saisis le gobelet de chocolat chaud que me tendait le vendeur et le remerciai poliment. Alice m'attendait un peu plus loin avec un air pressant.

« On aurait tout aussi bien fait de s'arrêter quelques minutes. » Grommelai-je alors qu'elle repartait à travers la galerie commerçante.

« C'est à toi de te faire pardonner, pas à moi, alors c'est moi qui dit ce que nous faisons, et je dis que nous continuons sans faire de pause. » Contra mon amie.

J'avais pourtant l'impression d'avoir remboursé ma dette depuis quatre heures que nous étions là. Alice était une éternelle insatisfaite en matière de vêtements et elle passait toujours des heures à étudier une pièce de tissu avant de se décider à l'acheter. J'avais cru être pardonnée lorsque je lui avais fait le récit détaillé de mes vacances. J'avais cru qu'elle serait satisfaite après que je lui eus donné tous les détails qu'elle voulait sur l'épisode des surfeurs.

_« Ça t'a réellement choquée ? » Avais-je demandé._

_« Du tout, je me suis étouffée de rire devant la tête d'Edward et de mon père. »_

Elle m'avait alors détaillé la mine choquée de Carlisle et la manière dont il avait émergé de derrière son magasine de médecine spécialisée ; ensuite elle m'avait fait part de l'ahurissement de son frère qui s'était retrouvé bouche bée tel un mérou au départ d'un 110 mètres haies. J'avais alors regretté de ne pas avoir assisté à ça, trop absorbée que j'étais par le contenu de mon assiette.

Après le repas préparé par Esmé, je n'avais pas trainé chez les Cullen et étais rentrée chez moi pour retrouver ma mère et Phil. J'avais défait ma valise et rangé mes affaires avant de m'étaler sur mon lit pour une petite sieste … qui s'était terminée ce matin vers sept heures. J'avais peut-être enfin récupéré toutes mes heures de sommeil ?

A dix heures sonnantes, j'avais récupéré Alice devant chez elle et nous avions foncé au centre commercial pour entamer ma punition. Quatre heures que je déambulais avec elle au milieu des rayons. Nous n'avions même pas pris de pause à midi, nous contentant d'avaler un sandwich tout en marchant jusqu'à un autre magasin.

« Tu cherches une robe pour quelle occasion ? » Lui lançai-je alors qu'elle était perdue au milieu du rayon cocktails et soirées.

J'avais peut-être un peu trop négligé Alice ces derniers temps et peut-être qu'elle allait à une soirée importante avec Jasper ? Je n'avais vraiment pas été l'amie idéale entre mon escapade en Océanie et mon attention entièrement fixée sur son frère.

« Le bal du printemps ! » S'exclama-t-elle comme si c'était une évidence.

« C'est dans deux moi Alice. »

« Je tâte le terrain. Je n'achèterai rien aujourd'hui. » Me rassura-t-elle.

« Il vaut mieux. Je ne devrais pas t'en parler, mais à la dernière réunion du conseil des élèves, cette cruche qu'est Dina Lorenzo a annoncé que ça serait surement un bal à thème. On devrait avoir plus d'informations au cours de la semaine prochaine. »

« C'est génial ! » S'écria mon amie en tapant dans ses mains avec enthousiasme.

« Vraiment ? » Demandai-je dans un sourire sceptique.

« Tu ne trouves pas plus marrant de t'habiller en fonction d'un thème précis plutôt qu'avec une simple robe de soirée ? » S'étonna-t-elle. « Bien sûr, il y en a de très belles, mais on pourra toujours les porter pour le bal de fin d'année. »

« Tu as peut-être raison. » Me résignai-je. « Et bien puisque c'est comme ça nous n'avons pas besoin de nous attarder ici ! Continuons Lili, s'il te plait, je dois être rentrée à 16h00 pour courir avec ton frère. »

Elle me fixa quelques instants, semblant réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait répondre.

« Selon moi, tu n'as pas suffisamment réparé ton abandon … mais si c'est pour voir Edward … alors je ferais un effort. » Dit-elle finalement en haussant les épaules d'un geste nonchalant.

« Trop aimable. » Soupirai-je avant de la suivre vers d'autres rayons.

Comme promis, mon supplice s'interrompit un peu plus d'une heure plus tard et Alice et moi rejoignîmes ma voiture pour rentrer.

« Au fait, tu viens dimanche ? » Demanda-t-elle soudain en s'installant à la place du mort.

« Fêter ton anniversaire ? Je croyais que c'était un repas en famille. » Dis-je en démarrant.

« Tu es ma meilleure amie, viens ! »

« Jasper et Rose seront là ? » M'enquis-je.

Si la réponse était négative, j'avais mon excuse toute prête, en cas contraire ce serait un peu plus compliqué.

« Non, ils sont à Yuma chez leurs grands-parents pour le week-end. »

« Alors non. »

« Oh, Bella s'il te plait ! Tu pourrais venir et Edward … »

« Non Alice ! » La coupai-je. « Ton propre petit ami ne vient pas, la fille avec qui sort ton cousin depuis plus de quatre ans ne vient pas, alors moi qui suit seulement amie avec toi et Edward, je ne serai pas présente non plus. Chapitre clos. » Tranchai-je et elle n'insista pas, préférant bouder, enfoncée dans son siège, chose étonnante de la part d'Alice mais elle avait du comprendre que j'étais catégorique.

Comment expliquerai-je ma présence à ce genre de repas de famille alors que je n'y avais pas du tout ma place ? D'accord j'avais très envie d'y assister entant que la petite-amie d'Edward mais le principal intéressé n'était pas au courant de cette envie. Je n'allais pas venir et imposer ma présence, j'aurais été ridicule. Encore une fois.

Nous nous arrêtâmes quelques minutes chez moi le temps que je dépose mes sacs et que j'enfile mon survêtement, puis je repris Lili-Rose que je garai sur le trottoir devant chez les Cullen. Quand nous rentrerions du jogging, il ferait nuit et je pourrais ainsi rentrer en toute sécurité sans qu'Edward ait à faire le taxi jusque chez ma mère.

J'attendis mon ami dehors alors que sa sœur entrait pour le prévenir. Lorsqu'il passa la porte il affichait un air moqueur.

« Que lui as-tu fait ? Elle est dans une sale humeur. » Dit-il en riant.

« Je lui ai juste dis non mais tu sais combien ta sœur n'apprécie pas la négation. » Expliquai-je simplement.

Sans ajouter un mot, je me mis à courir en direction du parc, bandes phosphorescentes accrochées à mon bras et à ma cheville - autant éviter de se faire renverser par une voiture - et écouteurs dans les oreilles. Edward avait fini par se faire à l'idée que je ne parlais pas pendant que je courrais et s'était mis à en faire autant. Il découvrit ainsi qu'il respirait mieux et qu'il gagnait en endurance. Je m'étais moquée quand il avait affiché son air d'Einstein.

Ne courant toujours pas le samedi, et la journée du dimanche étant consacrée à l'anniversaire d'Alice, je le saluai jusqu'au lundi et rentrai chez moi après près de deux heures de course silencieuse et un jus vitaminé.

Durant mon séjour en Australie, j'avais _légèrement_ négligés mes devoirs et m'y attelai donc le reste du week-end, n'oubliant pas de contacter mon amie pour fêter ses dix-sept ans. J'avais fait assez d'erreurs ces derniers temps et n'avais pas envie d'en ajouter une à la liste, prolongeant ainsi la longueur de ma sentence.

Le lundi matin, je rendis mon devoir de mathématiques, complétai mon QCM de littérature et rédigeai une dissertation en espagnol. Autant dire que nos professeurs étaient d'attaque après ces deux semaines de congés. Sur le chemin de mon cours d'histoire, je priais presque pour ne pas avoir à subir une nouvelle interrogation jusqu'à ce qu'Alice me rejoigne. L'entrain inépuisable qu'elle montrait ce matin avait réussi à me faire préféré une heure de contrôle à une heure de bavardages. Malheureusement pour moi, je ne fus pas exhaussée et dû l'écouter pendant tout le cours. Écouter seulement car elle avait entrepris de me raconter toute sa journée de la veille qui, selon ses dires, s'était montrée extraordinaire. Il lui fallut l'heure entière pour me détailler sa journée jusqu'à dix-sept heures et nous étions sur le chemin de la cantine quand elle explosa dans un cri d'enthousiasme qui me fit sursauter.

« Tu lui as dis ? » Demanda Rosalie en nous rejoignant, rebondissant presque autant qu'Alice.

« J'y arrivais justement ! » Lui répondit mon amie en attrapant son plateau.

« Je vais aller me chercher à manger et on se retrouve à table. » Lui dis-je en commençant à m'éloigner.

« Mais Bella je n'ai pas terminé ! » Tenta-t-elle.

« J'arrive vite, tu continueras à table. » La rassurai-je.

Je pris tout mon temps pour choisir mes plats et remplir mon plateau, profitant du répits qui m'était accordé. Je fus prête bien trop rapidement à mon goût et rejoignis notre table tel un condamné conduit l'échafaud.

« Ah te voilà ! » S'exclama Alice en se tournant vers moi, libérant ainsi Edward de leur discussion.

Celui-ci poussa un soupire de soulagement alors qu'Emmett me lançait des gestes d'encouragement muets. Je lui fis une grimace avant de me concentrer sur Alice.

« Et c'est à ce moment là que le téléphone a sonné ! »

« Quel évènement Lili ! Le téléphone sonne si rarement à notre époque. » Me moquai-je.

« Rigole, vas-y, mais attends un peu de savoir qui c'était. »

« Je suis toute ouïe. »

« C'était Megan Devon ! » Lança-t-elle d'une voix suraigüe en sautillant sur sa chaise.

Devant mon immobilité et mon air interrogatif, elle ouvrit de grand yeux ahuris.

« Enfin Bella ! L'organisatrice du American Fashion Show ! »

« Oh … » Lâchai-je d'un air appréciateur alors que je n'avais aucune idée de ce dont elle parlait.

« J'ai l'impression de revivre le moment où j'expliquais tout ça à ma famille hier soir. » Grommela-t-elle avant de s'installer un peu plus confortablement. « Bella. » Commença-t-elle d'un air sérieux. « Il s'agit du concours de stylisme le plus quotté des Etats-Unis ! - J'acquiesçai, la bouche pleine - Je leur avais envoyé quelques croquis et des photos de ce que je faisais et j'ai été sélectionnée ! »

« Félicitations ! » Pus-je enfin m'exclamer après avoir avalée ma bouchée. « Quand a lieu ce concours ? » M'enquis-je.

« Les 8, 9 et 10 février. J'ai exactement un mois pour créer cinq tenues qui seront portées par des mannequins débutantes lors du défilé. »

« Tu vas manquer des cours. » Remarquai-je simplement avant de reprendre une bouchée.

« Nous allons manquer des cours. » Corrigea-t-elle. « Tu viens avec moi à New-York ! » Lança-t-elle ensuite avant de me fixer avec un grand sourire, attendant ma réaction.

Celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre puisque je manquai de m'étouffer avec ma portion de lasagnes. Emmett, en véritable sauveur, m'asséna de grands coups dans le haut du dos. Une fois perdue ma splendide couleur violette, je bu une gorgée d'eau avant de demander des précisions à Alice.

« Normalement, les concourants sont censés être accompagnés de leurs parents et de leur manager. Carlisle a de trop grandes responsabilités à l'hôpital et je n'ai pas de manager alors Rosalie et toi m'accompagnez ! »

« Ma mère ne me laissera jamais manquer les cours pour partir à New-York avec des copines. » Contrai-je.

« Esmé sera là. Je ne suis pas majeure, c'est une obligation du concours, et jamais mes parents n'auraient été d'accords sans ça. Oh allez s'il te plait Bella … Tu ne veux pas aller à New-York ? NEW-YORK ! » S'écria-t-elle, attirant la moitié des regards du self sur nous.

« Évidemment que j'aimerai ça … J'en parlerai à Renée ce soir. » Abdiquai-je, avant qu'elle ne pousse un cri de joie.

A partir de là, Alice fut intarissable. Elle exposa notre programme de A à Z, de notre départ le samedi matin à notre retour le mercredi soir, en passant par toutes les étapes 'concours' et 'shopping'. Déjà épuisée rien qu'à l'idée de courir partout à travers la grosse pomme, je m'étalai à moitié sur la table, la tête dans les mains, jetant des regards noirs aux trois garçons qui tentaient de camoufler leurs fou-rires. Traitres ! Ils allaient m'abandonner avec ces victimes de la mode qu'étaient Rose et Lili. J'étais quasiment sûre de ne pas y survivre.

La sonnerie annonçant le cours de biologie fut une délivrance pour moi, même si je savais que je n'en étais qu'au début de cette aventure New-Yorkaise. Je me hâtai de quitter les autres, et particulièrement Alice, me dirigeant avec Edward vers notre cours de biologie.

« Bella ! » Me héla une voix que je ne détestais que trop.

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour mériter tout ça ? » Pleurnichai-je avant de me retourner sur Dina Lorenzo.

« C'est ta punition pour être partie en Australie sans prévenir. » Me taquina Edward.

« Ah, Bella enfin je te trouve ! Mais où étais-tu depuis ce matin ? » Lança-t-elle toute joyeuse.

« Étonnamment, j'étais en cours. » Répondis-je avant un grand sourire faux.

Mon interlocutrice éclata d'un rire affreux.

« Qu'elle est drôle ! » S'exclama-t-elle à l'intention d'Edward.

« Tordante. » Répondit-il en se pinçant les lèvres pour ne pas rire.

« Que puis-je faire pour toi Dina ? » Demandai-je après avoir lancé un regard noir à mon ami. « J'ai un cours qui va bientôt commencer. » La pressai-je.

« C'est très simple. Il faudrait que tu t'occupes des photocopies pour les affiches du bal. Le proviseur Grant m'a dit de m'adresser à toi. Il faut que tu utilises la machine de l'ancien local du journal. Fais-en une centaine et ramènes les au bureau du comité le plus tôt possible. T'es un choux ! » Déballa-t-elle d'une traite, m'empêchant de répondre ou de refuser, avant de s'en aller rapidement en tortillant des hanches.

Je fixais le couloir où elle avait disparu, la bouche légèrement entrouverte devant tant de culot, l'affiche qu'elle m'avait donnée, plaquée contre ma poitrine. Cette fois, Edward ne put retenir son rire et je me ressaisie avant de le frapper avec ce qui me tombait sous la main, c'est-à-dire le rouleau de l'enseigne.

« Attention Bella ! » M'arrêta-t-il avec un air sérieux, levant les mains en protection. « C'est avec l'avenir de tout le lycée que tu essaye de mettre fin à mes jours. »

Plissant les yeux et serrant les poings, je le plantai là et entrai finalement dans la salle. Il me suivit rapidement et garda son sourire moqueur en me jetant des regards amusés.

Après une vingtaine de minutes de silence, il craqua.

« Oh allez Bella, tu vas vraiment bouder pour ce genre de trucs ? » Demanda-t-il peu convaincu.

Je le snobai, gardant mon attention sur le cours du professeur Laker. Enfin en apparences. En réalité, mon regard était fixé au tableau mais j'étais concentrée sur les bords extérieurs de mon champ de vision - quitte à m'en donner la migraine - et j'écoutais davantage les sons provenant de mon voisin que ceux arrivant de mon enseignant.

« Bella … » Chantonna-t-il.

Je me tournai vers lui, incapable de résister plus longtemps, et lançai un regard noir, attendant qu'il dise ce qu'il avait à dire.

« Tu me ramènes après l'entrainement ou dois-je réquisitionner la voiture parce que tu boudes ? »

« J'ai des photocopies à faire avant de rentrer. » Grinçai-je en donnant un coup de pied dans mon sac, là où était dissimulé l'objet de mon énervement.

« J'attendrai … Alice n'aura pas à prendre le bus comme ça. »

« Bien. » Dis-je simplement avant de me retourner vers le tableau de nouveau.

Mon amie était bien trop enthousiaste à mon goût aujourd'hui, et je décidai donc d'omettre le fait que j'avais l'affiche du prochain bal en ma possession. Elle aurait absolument tenu à la voir et je n'étais pas prête à essuyer une nouvelle vague d'engouement. Moi-même je n'avais pas encore joué les curieuses, j'attendais d'être devant la photocopieuse pour dérouler le poster.

Le cours de sport passa très vite puisque j'assurais maintenant en baseball. Après 'l'incident du pouce', comme l'appelait Emmett, Edward avait insisté pour que nous retournions taper quelques balles. Evidemment, je ne lui avais pas dit que la seule raison pour laquelle j'avais manqué mon tir c'est parce que j'étais trop distraite à force de penser à lui. De plus, j'avais pu profiter de quelques heures supplémentaires avec lui, ce qui ne gâchait rien.

Pendant l'entrainement, je m'amusai à bouder encore. C'était tellement plaisant de le voir s'acharner à me parler et à essayer de me distraire de mes petits problèmes ! Il s'acharna jusqu'à la fin de la séance et même lorsqu'il me rejoignit à la sortie des vestiaires pour aller faire les photocopies.

Nous rejoignîmes la salle de l'ancien journal du lycée et je sortis le prospectus de mon sac et le déroulai sans même la regarder. Je programmai les cent copies, comme me l'avait si expressément ordonné Dina-Lucifer première du nom, et fixai la machine.

« Tu as appuyé sur _Start_ ? » Me demanda Edward.

« Je ne suis peut-être pas ingénieur en appareils bureautiques mais je me suis servie de cette machine un assez grand nombre de fois pour que tu ne sois même plus capable de les compter alors, oui j'ai appuyé sur _Start_. » Rétorquai-je avant de commencer à bidouiller la machine comme j'avais l'habitude de le faire.

« Je disais ça comme ça … quelle amabilité aujourd'hui ! » Souffla-t-il en tirant une chaise pour s'asseoir.

« Écoute-moi bien ! » M'énervai-je et il se redressa sur son siège. « T'as pas le droit de me planter maintenant, parce que Méphisto attend ses damnées copies alors tu démarres ! » Lançai-je à la photocopieuse qui ne broncha pas, évidemment.

Edward s'était détendu en voyant que je ne m'adressais pas à lui et était à présent en train de rire silencieusement.

« Très bien. » Me résignai-je.

Je donnai alors un coup de pied dans le bas de la machine avant de taper du poing sur le dessus. Elle s'ébranla doucement avant de faire un grand bruit et d'entamer le travail que je lui avais confié. Fière de moi, je me retournai avant un grand sourire et vint m'asseoir à mon tour.

Edward s'était levé et passait ses mains sur les bords de l'appareil.

« Pauvre petite ! Tu l'as carrément attaquée ! » Dit-il avec un air affolé.

« Fallait pas me chercher. » Grognai-je en me penchant sur un dépliant qui trônait sur la table, annonçant un voyage à Mexico qui avait eu lieu l'année passée.

« Ce n'est pas sensé être les affiches du bal de printemps ? » Entendis-je.

« Si pourquoi c'est pas ça ?! » M'exclamai-je avant de courir vers le pavé de programmation.

« Si, si, si ! » Lança-t-il en bloquant mes mains qui étaient prêtes à écraser la touche annulation. « L'arrête pas, tu as eu tellement de mal à la lancer. » Se moqua-t-il.

« C'est toi qui me fait des frayeurs. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas au juste ? » M'enquis-je en m'approchant de lui pour voir la pile de copies déjà imprimées.

De couleurs criardes, l'affiche annonçait en gros 'Bal du printemps'.

« Que le printemps soit avancé d'un mois, d'accord, mais six semaines ça fait un peu beaucoup. » Dit-il en pointant la date du doigt.

« Rien à voir avec le printemps … c'est un coup monté. » Grognai-je.

« Mais encore ? »

« Tu ne comprends pas Cullen ? Les filles du comité affectionnent particulièrement les bals en couples. A quoi crois-tu qu'elles ont pensé en avançant le bal au jour de la St Valentin ? » Lançai-je en regardant dédaigneusement l'affiche. « Alice sera contente, c'est une soirée à thème. »

« Tu vas y aller ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas. Il me faudrait trouver un cavalier, une idée, un costume … » Soupirai-je en me laissant retomber sur ma chaise.

« On pourrait y aller ensembles ? » Proposa Edward. « En toute amitié. » Jugea-t-il bon de préciser.

En toute amitié ou non Edward, tu me proposes de t'accompagner au bal du lycée qui se déroulera le jour de la saint Valentin, la fête des amoureux. Crois-tu vraiment que je pourrais dire non ?! Pourquoi le monde est-il si dur avec mon pauvre petit cœur.

Je haussai les épaules en signe d'hésitation. Essayons de préserver un peu de notre égo et ne nous montrons pas désespérée.

« Allez, de toutes façons on y serait allés en groupes, ça sera comme pour le bal d'Halloween. » M'encouragea-t-il.

« Okay, admettons que je sois d'accord. Nous sommes tous les deux célibataires mais si ça venait à changer d'ici le bal, il se passerait quoi ? » M'enquis-je.

Évidemment pour moi, si je me mettais en couple d'ici le 14 février, ça serait forcément avec lui alors il n'y avait pas de problèmes. Mais de son côté ?

« Je n'ai pas prévu de me caser dans l'immédiat mais si ça devait arriver … on verra bien au moment venu. »

Ma décision fut prise sur le champ, j'allais reprendre le piano, lui demander de m'aider à m'y remettre comme il me l'avait proposé deux mois plus tôt. J'allais passer la maximum de notre temps libre avec Edward pour qu'il n'est pas l'occasion de rencontrer une autre fille, de rencontrer LA fille avec qui il préférerait aller au bal de printemps. A partir de ce moment et pendant six semaines, je devrais tout faire pour empêcher qu'Edward trouve une petite amie.

« Et bien allons-y ensembles alors. » Abdiquai-je avec l'air de la fille qui n'en a rien à faire alors que je brûlais intérieurement.

« Okay ! » Lança-t-il en souriant. « Je t'ai trouvé un cavalier, tu n'as plus qu'à trouver une idée et un costume. » Se moqua-t-il.

« Trop facile Cullen, tu crois que je vais marcher la dedans ? Cherche une idée toi aussi ! » M'opposai-je.

« Alors … le thème du bal c'est bien 'les couples célèbres à travers les siècles' ? - J'acquiesçai - Pourquoi pas … Peter Pan et la Fée Clochette ? » Dit-il en riant.

« Très drôle Edward, Mickey et Minnie tant qu'on y est … Sérieusement tu mettrais les collants de Peter Pan ? »

« Si je le faisais tu mettrais une mini-jupe et une perruque blonde et tu balancerais de la poussière de fée sur tout le monde ? »

« Rêve ! » Lançai-je, acerbe.

« Han Solo et la princesse Leïla ? »

« Hors de question que je me promène avec de stupides macarons toute une soirée ! » Contrai-je. « Et l'excuse de la coiffure est encore plus valable pour Anakin et la Reine Amidala. » L'interrompis-je.

« T'es pas drôle. » Plaisanta-t-il.

Le silence s'installa uniquement brisé par les soubresauts de la photocopieuse, alors que nous cherchions.

« J'ai mieux ! » S'exclama-t-il, et je lui fis signe de continuer. « Tarzan et Jane. » Dit-il avant d'éclater de rire.

« Idiot. » Lançai-je avant de rire à mon tour.

« Moi au moins je fais un effort. Ta dernière idée consistait à nous habiller en souris géantes je te rappelles. »

« Okay … disons … Guenièvre et Lancelot ? » Lançai-je à tout hasard.

« Toujours en rapport avec l'histoire. » Grogna-t-il.

« Je fais ce que je peux ! Okay, un film … hum … Scarlett O'Hara et Rhett Butler ? Rose et Jack ? J'en sais rien moi ! T'es un marrant ! » M'emportai-je, à la fois énervée de ne pas trouver et gênée de voir que mes propositions concernaient des couples hyper romantiques.

« Okay, Okay déstresse on a le temps d'y penser. Alice aura peut-être une idée. »

Je l'espérai très fort en allant récupérer les photocopies. La machine s'était arrêtée brutalement en achevant la tâche qui lui incombait. Je récupérai l'exemplaire originale et l'ajoutai à la pile avant de tout prendre dans mes bras. Je remerciai d'un signe de tête Edward qui s'était chargé de porter mon sac. Je saisis mes clés et le laissai sortir avant de verrouiller la salle.

« Je dépose ça et on pourra rentrer. » L'informai-je en avançant dans le couloir.

Il acquiesça avant de me suivre, balançant quelques idées au hasard. Quand il en arriva à proposer Starsky et Hutch, j'interrompis son délire et le défiai de continuer après lui avoir rappelé le sort de la photocopieuses qui n'avait pas voulu m'obéir.

« Tu as aussi la clé de la salle du comité des fêtes ?! » S'étonna-t-il.

« Je ne suis pas n'importe qui. » Rétorquai-je hautainement en ouvrant la porte. « Tu as devant toi la présidente du conseil des élèves. Ça ouvre beaucoup de portes. Au sens propre comme au figuré. »

« Beaucoup comme … ? » Demanda-t-il alors que je refermais après avoir déposé la pile d'affiches.

« Beaucoup comme presque toutes. C'est un passe partout, les serrures sont presque toutes les mêmes. Il n'y a que les bureaux de l'administration que je ne peux pas ouvrir. »

« Intéressant. » Commenta-t-il.

« Et je suis la seule à avoir cette clé et s'il se passe quoi que ce soit d'anormal ça me retombera dessus alors évite d'avoir des idées tordues Cullen ! Et ne me vole pas ma clé ! » Dis-je après l'avoir stoppé dans le couloir.

« Loin de moi cette idée. » Se défendit Edward.

« Bien … Maintenant dépêche un peu si tu ne veux pas rentrer à pieds ! » Assenai-je avant de me diriger vers Lili-Rose.

Je fus étonnée de ne pas recevoir de coup de fil d'Alice pendant ma soirée et je compris pourquoi le lendemain. Edward, ce traitre, avait voulu la paix et ne lui avait pas parlé des affiches. J'avais donc lâché le morceau par inadvertance en plein cours d'histoire et mon amie s'était tellement enthousiasmée qu'elle avait faillit tomber de sa chaise. Après s'être fait remarquer de cette façon, Alice se fit toute petite pour éviter une retenue, mais à peine nous fûmes dans le couloir qu'elle commença son interrogatoire. Je lui fis donc mon récit des évènements de la veille et elle s'émerveilla de savoir qu'Edward m'avait invitée.

« En toute amitié Alice, il l'a bien précisé alors arrête de te fourvoyer. En plus de ça, tu remues le couteau planté dans ma poitrine. Juste comme ça. » Dis-je en mimant mes paroles.

« Désolée. » Grimaça-t-elle. « Mais c'est déjà ça. Alors vous avez trouvé un couple ? »

« Non. Ton frère s'amusait à sortir tout un tas d'idée ridicules alors je l'ai fais taire avant de l'assommer. J'ai pensé que toi, grande déesses des soirées à thème, tu saurais nous éclairer. »

« La flatterie est déjà un bon début. Je verrai ce que je peux faire pour toi. Quand les affiches seront affichées ? »

« Dans la journée je pense. On m'a pressée pour les faire hier soir alors ils ont intérêt à les poser aujourd'hui sinon je les brûle toutes. » Grinçai-je entre mes dents, posant le plateau que je venais de remplir.

Les autres ayant rejoint la table, Alice s'appliqua à exposer les informations que je lui avais données sur le prochain bal. Elle avait déjà une idée pour leur costume, à Jasper et à elle, et il fut d'accord quand elle la lui souffla à l'oreille. Alice voulait garder ça secret et programmait d'ores et déjà de commencer les croquis ce soir. Entre ça et les cinq tenues qu'elle devait faire pour le concours de stylisme, j'étais persuadée qu'elle n'aurait pas de temps à accorder à mon costume ou à celui de son frère.

* * *

_**Voili voilou. Dîtes-moi un peu si vous avez eu assez de moments Bella/Edward. **_

_**Est-ce que les décisions de Bella vous ont satisfais ?**_

_**Est-ce que l'avenir qui se prépare vous semble intéressant ?**_

_**Reviews, reviews please !**_


	14. Piano

_**Et voilà un nouveau bonus du **_**POV d'Edward**_** alors que ceux qui ne veulent pas en savoir plus s'arrêtent immédiatement !**_

_**Si vous ne lisez pas ce passage ça ne gênera en rien votre compréhension de l'histoire puisque c'est un ajout.  
**_

_*****_

_*****_

_*****_

_*****_

_*****_

_**Ayé y reste que les gens qui veulent savoir ?**_

_**Okay donc je continues mon bla bla. Je n'avais pas du tout prévu d'écrire ce passage, j'avais fait l'impasse dessus mais en lisant vos reviews au sujet du dernier chapitre, je me suis dit qu'il serait dommage de manquer ce moment. A l'origine je n'avais pas vraiment d'inspiration pour ce moment mais depuis hier soir je suis assaillie par les idées alors j'espère que ce que je vais écrire sera correct, drôle et intéressant mais surtout, j'espère que ça vous plaira !**_

_**Je sais que le style est légèrement différent des chapitres habituels, mais je trouve ça plus facile à écrire de cette façon. J'espère que vous m'excuserez si ça ne vous convient pas trop.**_

_

* * *

  
_

Ce soir je pète la forme ! Ouaip. Comment dire … On est vendredi soir, Bella est bel et bien en Amérique, ici à Phœnix, et plus précisément chez moi ! Ce soir c'est soirée DVD, la première depuis le soir de l'orage et ma punition pour avoir fait le mur. Ouai, ce soir je suis avec Bella et, comble de la joie, mes parents nous ont même laissés visionner le film dans ma chambre !

D'un commun accord, on a choisi Indiana Jones. Soit disant que Bella a besoin d'action, alors moi, je me plis à ses volontés. Brave Edward.

La boîte de la VHS de mon paternel à côté de moi sur le sol, je m'empêtre dans les fils pour rebrancher mon vieux magnétoscope. Franchement qu'est-ce que je ferais pas pour cette fille ! Et pour éviter une comédie romantique aussi … je l'avoue. Je crois pas être d'humeur à voir étaler le bonheur des autres, même s'il est factice.

Je jette un coup d'œil vers ma belle qui, après avoir d'abord été gênée, essaye maintenant de se mettre à l'aise pour regarder le film. C'est une première pour nous, regarder un film dans ma chambre. Bella n'y est rentrée qu'une seule fois, le soir du réveillon mais je pense qu'elle était beaucoup trop fatiguée pour faire attention à ce qui l'entourait à ce moment là.

Nouveau coup d'œil rapide vers Bella, un petit droite/gauche de la tête entre elle et l'appareil électronique avant que mon regard se fixe sur elle de nouveau.

« Ne te gêne pas je t'en prie glisse-toi sous la couette. » Dis-je en haussant un sourcil moqueur.

« Tu le fais bien chez moi pourquoi je n'en aurais pas le droit ? Et puis j'ai froid figure-toi. »

« Quelle idée de mettre une jupe aussi courte en janvier aussi. » Marmonnais-je en réponse.

« Attends, attends ! » Dit-elle se s'asseyant dans le lit. « Pour ta gouverne, ma jupe a fait son effet aujourd'hui, tout le monde semble être d'accord avec toi pour dire que mes jambes sont parfaites. »

Oui je l'ai bien remarqué ça et j'ai cru devoir arracher des yeux … mais je me suis retenu ! Tu es un homme fort Cullen !

« Et puis j'ai mis des collants en laine pour me tenir au chaud ! » Se défendit-elle une nouvelle fois.

Oui et d'ailleurs c'est un crime de mettre des collants opaques ! Assume un peu quand tu mets des jupes courtes !

Bon sang Edward mais à quoi tu penses ?! Retournes à Harrison Ford.

« Mouai … J'ai entendu Alice dire que les motifs étaient _'franchement écœurants'_. » Plaisantai-je.

« C'était voulu. En fait, je crois qu'aujourd'hui j'étais à peu près habillée comme sur la photo où j'ai six ans, assise sur les genoux du Père Noël. »

« Sérieux ? » Demandai-je en rigolant.

« Renée s'éclatait à m'habiller en rouge, ou en rouge et vert, pour que je ressemble au lutin du Père Noël. Pitoyable n'est-ce pas ? »

« J'aimerais bien voir ça, dommage qu'elle ne le fasse plus. »

« Détrompes-toi ! Elle a recommencé cette année ! J'ai cru l'étriper. » S'exclama-t-elle en sautillant légèrement à genoux sur mon lit.

« Tu as pris une photo avec le Père Noël du centre commercial ? » M'enquis-je, abasourdis.

« Noooon idiot. Je parlais de la tradition de m'habiller en rouge le jour de Noël. Cette année, comme on était au chaud en Australie, elle a choisi court, très court. » Dit-elle en grimaçant.

« Mais encore ? »

Oui dis m'en plus Bella, montre-moi des photos même si c'est possible … Cullen bon sang ! Pense à Harrison Ford avec son chapeau et son fouet … Non pas son fouet !

« Elle m'a sorti un costume de la Mère Noël ! » Lance-t-elle outrée. « Sexy Mère Noël je veux dire … la jupe courte, encore plus que celle d'aujourd'hui, et le décolleté plongeant en fausse fourrure blanche ! Je te racontes pas le ridicule que je me suis trainé avec le bonnet à pompon. » Grimace-t-elle ensuite, mais moi je n'écoute déjà plus, je suis resté au décolleté en fausse fourrure.

« Ah ouai … carrément. » Marmonnai-je avant de reporter mon attention sur la cassette vidéo dans mes mains.

Quelle brillante réplique ! Mais en même temps je ne peux pas m'attendre à dire quelque chose d'intelligent quand je suis en train d'imaginer la scène. Harrison Ford, Harrison Ford, Harrison Ford.

Une fois la bande vidéo dans le lecteur, j'attrape la télécommande, éteins les lumières - et prie en même temps pour réussir à garder le contrôle - et viens me jeter sur mon lit à côté de Bella. J'hésite une seconde en regardant la couette avant qu'elle ne l'ouvre pour moi en faisant une grimace exaspérée.

Je m'installe donc dans mon lit, sous ma couette, le dos calé dans mes oreillers et ma Bella qui vient s'appuyer contre mon côté. Aaarg monde cruel ! HARRISON FORD NOM DE DIEU !

Qu'ils me viennent en aide. Tous les deux. J'appuis donc sur 'lecture' et tente de me concentrer à fond sur les images qui défilent. Bella à l'air tranquille, bien installée avec son pot de beurre de cacahuète - qu'elle prend bien garde de tenir à distance de moi.

Il faut que j'arrête de la regarder sinon même la plus longue des douches froides ne sera pas suffisante. Je reporte donc mon attention sur l'écran avant de froncer les sourcils.

« C'est pas Indiana Jones ça. » Déclarai-je simplement.

« Nope. Comment ça se fait ? »

« Alice a encore dû ranger les films dans le mauvais boitier. C'est une spécialiste en la matière. »

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est comme film ? »

« Aucune idée ça ne me dit absolument rien. » Répondis-je avant de me tourner vers ma table de nuit pour attraper la télécommande.

« Oh ! Je crois que c'est Pretty Woman ! » S'exclame Bella en se redressant légèrement.

« Pitié ! » Lançai-je en grimaçant.

« Oh allez Edward je l'ai jamais vu ! De toutes façons le temps que tu retrouves Indiana Jones il sera trop tard et je devrai rentrer chez moi. » Dit-elle en boudant légèrement.

Ah Bella ne fait pas ça s'il te plait.

« On regarde ça s'il te plait. » Insiste-t-elle en me sortant sa moue craquante et suppliante, une main appuyée sur mon torse pour m'empêcher de me lever et l'autre solidement accrochée à mon bras.

Qui suis-je pour dire non franchement ? Certes ça risque d'être un moment pénible, à ce que je sais, c'est une film romantique.

« Sauf si tu ne l'aimes vraiment pas … » Ajoute-t-elle en soupirant et en relâchant la pression de ses mains.

« Non je l'ai jamais vu … mais je croyais que tu avais besoin d'aventure ce soir ! »

« Et beh j'ai changé d'avis ! Je veux voir Pretty Woman ! » S'exclame-t-elle en retrouvant son sourire éblouissant.

Et évidemment, moi, je grogne, et je me réinstalle au fin fond de mes oreillers, les bras croisés sur ma poitrine, tel un gamin de cinq ans.

« Ne boude pas s'il te plait Edward. » Demande-t-elle en ressortant son adorable air suppliant et en décroisant mes bras pour se réinstaller confortablement.

Oui, confortablement pour elle mais une véritable torture pour moi.

« Et bien en avant pour Pretty Woman alors … » Soupirai-je simplement en faisant en sorte qu'elle soit satisfaite, passant outre ma frustration.

*

*

*

Okay … voir des couples dans les films, c'est énervant, surtout quand Bella est à côté de moi.

Voir des couples s'embrasser c'est dur, surtout si Bella est à moitié affalée sur moi.

Mais tout ça passe encore parce que j'ai l'habitude d'affronter ce genre de trucs au quotidien. Après tout, je suis entouré par des couples en permanence, et il y a des gens que je ne fais que croiser dans la rue qui sont aussi en couples. Je peux gérer ça.

Mais voir un couple en plein ébat avec Bella, appuyée contre mon torse, tête dans le creux de mon cou, ça, c'est insoutenable ! Une véritable torture !

Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui jeter des coups d'œil. Elle n'a pas l'air gênée pour deux sous. Non ! Pire encore, elle continue à vider son pot de beurre de cacahuète en tournant sa cuillère dans sa bouche d'une manière un peu trop tentante pour le pauvre homme que je suis. Pitié que le ciel me vienne en aide puisqu'Harrison m'a abandonné !

*

*

*

De mieux en mieux. Mademoiselle se trouvait mal installée alors mademoiselle a changé de place. Pas possible d'être une chieuse pareille !

Non, non je ne parle pas d'Alice, il s'agit bien de Bella. Elle est adorable, vraiment, je suis fou d'elle je vous le jure ! Mais là c'est juste ma frustration qui prend le dessus ! Si elle savait ce que ça me fait de l'avoir installée juste devant moi, entre mes jambes, complètement appuyée sur moi.

Oui vous devez avoir une idée de ce que ça me fait. Mais le seul hic c'est que je ne peux pas laisser faire ! _Ça_ irait droit dans son dos et ça serait carrément gênant. Impossible de la regarder en face après ça, sans parler qu'Emmett trouverait le moyen de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé et ça serait fini. Oui il y arriverait, il est diabolique !

Ce film est une véritable torture pour moi. Je n'arrête pas de voir des similitudes, peut-être parce que le personnage principal et moi partageons le même prénom ? Allez savoir. Mais maintenant, en plus de me piquer mon identité, il me pique aussi mes passe temps ! Monsieur joue du piano ! Et monsieur a décidé de …

« En parlant de piano … » Commence Bella.

« BELLA ! » M'écriai-je.

« Quoi ? » Demande-t-elle, passablement surprise, en tournant la tête vers moi.

Je montre donc l'écran d'un vague signe de la main en réponse, les yeux élargis au maximum sous la surprise.

« Oh s'il te plait arrête un peu de me prendre pour une obsédée ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils s'envoient en l'air sur le piano que je veux forcément parler de sexe. Je ne suis pas Emmett ! » Se défend-elle.

Okay peut-être que toi tu n'y penses pas mais moi … Bon sang ! _Edward fait l'amour à une femme sexy sur un piano_. Le son de cette phrase est assez plaisant. Trop plaisant même.

J'ai honte de moi franchement. Je n'ai jamais dis à Bella ce que je ressentais pour elle, je ne l'ai même jamais embrassée et pourtant ces damnées pulses de testostérones ne m'aident absolument pas à passer une soirée agréable.

« Quoi alors ? » Demandai-je en grognant à moitié.

« En fait … je me demandais … » Commence-t-elle, hésitante.

« Bella ? »

« Beh je sais pas si tu te rappelles mais … en octobre tu sais quand vous êtes tous venus chez moi, le jour où tu as appris que j'avais joué du piano … »

« Oui ? Et bien quoi ? » M'enquis-je, bien trop heureux de détourner mon attention du film quelques temps.

« Tu m'avais proposé de m'aider à me remettre à niveau si je voulais rejouer et, je me demandais si tu serais toujours d'accord pour le faire. » Termine-t-elle avec un air de ne pas y toucher.

Pas de doutes, Bella sait y faire avec moi. Elle utilise la moue d'Alice, fait appel à ma générosité comme ma mère et me rappelle mes engagements comme le fait Carlisle. Mais elle aurait pu me demander simplement sans me rappeler mes paroles, j'aurais tout de même dis oui.

L'aider à se remettre au piano signifiait plus de temps ensembles, un nouveau point commun et des discutions passionnantes au sujet de la musique mais le plus important, c'était que Bella se sentait assez bien pour vouloir rejouer alors qu'elle n'avait pas toucher un clavier depuis plus de quatre ans. Ça, c'était la raison pour laquelle j'allais l'aider. Elle allait mieux en ce qui concernait la mort de son père et je voulais l'aider à aller encore mieux.

J'avais la folle prétention de croire que c'était grâce à notre amitié, et à celle qu'elle partageait aussi avec Alice et les autres, que Bella avait réussi à surmonter son blocage.

« Bien sûr que ça tient toujours. Le grand Edward Cullen te guidera sur le chemin de la gloire. » Répondis-je enfin, essayant de la taquiner pour retirer à la discussion ce côté solennel, triste et étouffant.

« Prétentieux ! » Siffla-t-elle, entrant dans mon jeu. « Retournons plutôt à Edward et Vivian avant que je ne change d'avis et décide d'aller voir un véritable professionnel. Je trouve qu'il te ressemble beaucoup. Même prénom, il joue du piano et il ne sait pas conduire . . . »

« Ouch. » Grimaçai-je avant de rire avec elle. « Tu risques de rentrer à pieds toi puisque je ne sais pas conduire. »

« Tu ne me ferais pas ça tout de même ! C'est dangereux pour une pauvre jeune fille sans défense comme moi de trainer seule dans la rue aussi tard. »

« Et c'est uniquement pour ça que je vais te raccompagner. Maintenant chut sinon j'éteins ce navet. » Dis-je avant de reporter mon attention sur l'écran.

Ouaip. Quelques heures supplémentaires à passer ensembles et à se taquiner comme ça. Ça serait surement difficile quelques fois mais ça annonçait aussi de bons moments avec ma belle.

* * *

_**Voilà. Alors comment dire tout ça ? **_

_**Je n'avais pas prévu d'écrire ce passage (ce que vous comprendrez en lisant le prochain chapitre) mais beaucoup d'entre vous ont demandé un nouveau POV d'Edward et d'autres ont parlé du manque de soirées DVD donc j'ai fais d'une pierre deux coups.**_

_**Je sais que c'est assez différent du comportement habituel d'Edward. Quand on lit l'histoire du POV de Bella, on ne voit que ce qu'il veut que les autres sachent. On ne connait rien de sa lutte intérieur.**_

_**J'ai essayé de montrer Edward comme un adolescent de 17 ans qui est fou d'une fille. J'espère avoir réussi. Malgré tout ça, il a toujours son éducation de gentleman qui le rattrape et qui le fait culpabiliser. Edward reste Edward.**_


	15. NewYork NewYork partie 1

_**Tout d'abord, je voudrais m'excuser de ne pas avoir remercié tous ceux qui avaient laissé des reviews anonymes sur le chapitre 13, j'ai complètement oublié et j'en suis navrée mais sachez que ça me fait toujours autant chaud au cœur de voir combien vous appréciez ce que j'écris.**_

_**Ensuite, pour vous prévenir, je suis un peu en blocage d'écriture là, j'ai du mal à m'y mettre mais pas de soucis j'ai toujours assez de chapitres d'avances ! Et donc pour ne pas perdre mon temps non plus je réfléchis et je cherche sur internet. Oui je passe de très longs moments à fouiller les images du web pour trouver les robes du bal de fin d'année (qui n'est pas pour tout de suite je vous rassure). Étonnamment, la seule robe que j'ai en tête est celle de Bella mais je n'arrive pas à en trouver une similaire pour que vous puissiez la voir (les nerfs) par contre j'ai trouvé la robe parfaite pour Rosalie donc je suis contente !**_

_**Je vais arrêter là mon blabla parce que c'est pas super intéressant pour vous, so let's go !**_

_**Encore une fois, un grand merci à Celeste, li linette, bden, charline, laurie, Alice, samia, Juliie, newtwilight3 (toujours aussi folle), lorena13, juliette, fanany, Dawn, Elo, Lili.C pour leurs reviews d'encouragement qui m'ont encore une fois donné un smile d'enfer !**_

**Alma **: Merci à toi. Ta review m'a fait très plaisir et je prends en compte toutes les remarques que tu as pu y faire. (ça aide toujours pour améliorer l'écriture). Je n'ai pas lu midnight sun (ou du moins le début) mais je suis très contente que tu me dises que ça colle avec ! Merci encore à toi j'espère que la suite te plaira !

**Butterfield **: Effectivement Alice pourrait influencer mais Bella lui a bien demandé de ne rien faire donc … étonnant de la part d'Alice mais je préfère que ce soit comme ça. Alice ajoutera son grain de sel plus tard ne t'inquiètes pas. En tous cas merci beaucoup, je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire ce passage donc ça me fait plaisir que tu te sois amusée en le lisant.

**Alia **: Ouai le coup du fouet c'est à cause de mon esprit tordue lol j'espère que tu me pardonneras mes fantasmes mdr. Je suis contente d'avoir réussis à te distraire ! Merci pour ta review !

**Meleedu78 **: Mdr toi aussi t'as envie de lui crier ça ?! Parce que j'ai l'impression qu'il se cri ça dans sa petite tête aussi. Contente que ça t'ait plu de voir Edward tourmenté par ses hormones !

**Lydie **: Beh voilà t'as tout dis ! Crois-moi ça a été bizarre pour moi aussi quand j'ai commencé à imaginer ces pensées là pour Edward mais finalement je me suis dis que c'était parfaitement normal et que ça collait nickel chrome avec son caractère. Merci pour ta review !

* * *

« Mais tu le fais exprès ? Je t'ai dis je ne sais combien de fois que c'était un fa et pas un la. »

Si tu savais à quel point je le fais exprès, tu t'en arracherais les cheveux. Ça serait dommage, alors autant mentir.

« C'est toi qui a proposé de m'aider mais si ça t'embête autant que ça je peux toujours me débrouiller seule où carrément abandonner. » Rétorquai-je.

« Non c'est bon, reprend-le. » Grogna-t-il.

Comme je l'avais décidé, j'avais demandé son aide à Edward pour me remettre au piano. Depuis plus de quatre semaine je passais énormément de temps avec lui et il n'y avait qu'une personne qui aurait pu le regretter, Alice. Elle avait perdu sa camarade de shopping forcé et devait supporter les heures que je passais à jouer dans son salon. Je m'en sortais pas mal … disons que je faisais en sorte de ne pas trop réussir pour rallonger le nombre de mes heures de cours particulier. Alice le savait bien et c'était uniquement pour cette raison qu'elle ne m'avait pas encore étripée.

Ma mère aurait pu se plaindre elle aussi. Elle l'avait fait un moment, trouvant que je passais de moins en moins de temps avec elle ou à la maison. Quand elle avait su que je me remettais au piano et qu'Edward m'aidait à cela, elle avait été ravie et faisait maintenant en sorte de m'envoyer le plus souvent possible chez les Cullen.

Carlisle et Esmé auraient dû en avoir ras le bol, mais Edward leur avait raconté pourquoi j'avais arrêté de jouer et ce que ça signifiait pour moi de m'y remettre. Ils s'étaient alors montrés très encourageants. Je soupçonnais Esmé de connaitre mon but réel mais ça ne semblait pas la déranger outre mesure que je manipule son fils.

Nous étions le 6 février et le concours d'Alice approchait à grands pas. Elle avait passé la plupart du dernier mois enfermée dans son atelier et avait terminé ces cinq tenues depuis le week-end dernier. Elle était actuellement en train d'achever mon costume. Comme pour le bal d'Halloween, elle n'avait pas voulu me dire de quoi il s'agissait. Je m'étais pliée à sa volonté.

Nous partions le lendemain matin pour New-York et je passais donc la nuit chez les Cullen pour ne pas avoir à faire de détours. Rosalie était là aussi, sauf qu'en grande privilégiée elle avait le droit de voir Lili travailler sur ma robe. Oui ! Je savais que c'était une robe et que je ne m'exhiberais pas, aucun détail supplémentaire.

Reportant mon attention sur les touches du piano, je rejouai la partie que j'avais volontairement foirée et l'exécutai correctement, au plus grand plaisir de mon charmant professeur. Je dû lâcher des yeux son sourire parfait lorsqu'Alice me leva du tabouret en tirant sur mon bras. Sans un mot, elle m'entraina à l'étage et me poussa dans sa chambre en hurlant à Edward que je revenais vite pour stopper ses plaintes.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prends au juste ? J'étais en train de fantasmer sur les lèvres de ton frère je te signale. » Grondai-je, faisant rire Rosalie, alors qu'Alice me jetai sur le lit.

Elle avait été mise au courant depuis le temps et elle me soutenait à fond.

« Une chance que je sois intervenue alors ! Qui sait si tu n'aurais pas craqué. Mais peu importe mon imbécile de frère … figure toi que j'ai décidé de te montrer ta robe alors je suis venue te chercher tout de suite avant de changer d'avis. Si tu ne veux pas tu peux toujours redescendre. » Marmonna-t-elle.

« Non, non, non, non, non. Montre moi, je me fiche du piano ! » M'exclamai-je.

« Mais pas du pianiste. » Souligna Rose en me lançant un regard entendu, me tirant un sourire.

« Okay Bella, ferme les yeux et ouvre les quand je te dirais. Et surtout, promet moi de ne pas crier. »

« Promis. » Soufflai-je en m'exécutant.

J'entendis le bruit des portes coulissantes du dressing/atelier de ma meilleure amie, je la sentis me placer face à l'ouverture puis je cru qu'elle se décalait.

« Bien. Vas-y ouvre les yeux. » Dit-elle anxieusement.

Je m'exécutai et, malgré ma promesse, je poussai un cri. Ce fut pourtant différent de ma _surprise Wonder Woman_. C'était un cri de joie et d'enthousiasme. Je sautais sur place comme une hyperactive en montant dans des aigus que je n'aurais jamais imaginé atteindre un jour. Je passais décidément trop de temps avec Alice Cullen. Après une trentaine de secondes, je sautai dans les bras de mon amie en la serrant contre moi.

« Elle est magnifique ! Tu es complètement folle ! Tu n'aurais jamais dû ! Tu t'es tuée à la tâche ! Tu es géniaaaaaaale ! » Terminai-je par crier en lui sautant dans les bras à nouveau.

« Okay, si tu veux t'approcher tu te calmes sinon tu risques de l'abîmer à sauter comme ça autour. » Me lança mon amie sur un ton qui se voulait autoritaire.

C'était elle qui me disait ça ? On aurait pu la rebaptiser Zébulon ! Bien sûr, c'était son œuvre et je devais me plier à sa requête. Je m'exécutai donc et stoppai mes rebonds pour pouvoir observer de plus près. Les mains devant ma bouche, j'essayai de contenir mes cris de folie.

« Elle est magnifique. » Chuchotai-je de peur de crier à nouveau si je montais légèrement le son de ma voix.

« Vraiment ? J'ai essayé de faire une adaptation pour qu'elle soit supportable. »

« Une adaptation ? D'où vient-elle ? » M'enquis-je.

« Et bien en rentrant un soir, j'ai trouvé Esmé qui regardait un DVD en repassant le linge. Elle est fan de la saga des Sissi avec Romy Schneider. » Commença-t-elle et je l'écoutai attentivement. « Cette robe est une modeste copie de la robe de bal du deuxième épisode. J'ai fais l'uniforme qui va avec pour Edward. »

« Mon Dieu Alice ! C'est magnifique, vraiment. Tu as tout fait ? »

« Et bien le jupon inférieur et la crinoline viennent de la robe de mariée d'Esmé mais j'ai fais le reste oui. » Lança-t-elle avec un sourire timide.

« Comment est-ce que je vais pouvoir porter ça ?! » M'affolai-je après avoir jeter un coup d'œil au dessous de la robe.

« Ne t'en fais pas c'est tout à fait supportable. » Me rassura Alice. « Ma mère l'a bien fait pour son mariage. »

« Et imagine un peu l'allure que tu auras là dedans. » M'encouragea Rosalie, voyant que ma panique ne s'envolait pas. « Tu vas scotcher tout le monde, et spécialement Edward si tu veux mon avis. Lui qui est si '_ancien temps' _il va surement beaucoup apprécier. »

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieur, en pleine crise de doutes existentiels. Les filles me sortirent de mon absence en me ramenant vers le lit où je me laissai tomber. Elles exposèrent ensuite les derniers détails à parfaire. Je devais encore trouver des chaussures et un corset, chose qu'Alice n'avait pas fait pour moi. J'allais passer la soirée saucissonnée, incapable de boire ou manger quoi que ce soit. Incapable de respirer même. J'allais m'évanouir comme Elizabeth Swan dans Pirate des Caraïbes, à croire que le nom que je portais me destinait à cela.

« Vois le bon côté des choses. Si tu n'avales rien tu ne pourras pas tâcher ta robe. » Lança Rosalie avec un air fataliste.

« Et si tu t'écroules dans les bras d'Edward il te réanimera. Il a un brevet de secourisme. » Ajouta Alice.

« C'est rassurant. » Répondis-je, pas du tout rassurée pour autant. « En tous cas merci à toi Lili. Je vais avoir l'air d'une vrai princesse. » Soufflai-je après un cours instant de silence où mon regard était vissé sur la robe.

« D'une impératrice Bella, c'est bien mieux qu'une princesse. » Plaisanta-t-elle.

C'est-ce moment là que choisis Esmé pour entrer dans la chambre de sa fille et, après s'être extasiée devant la travail fourni par ma costumière personnelle, nous indiqua que nous passions à table. En achevant de mettre le couvert, Rosalie lui demanda des précisions sur le programme du lendemain. Nous nous lèverions tôt, trop tôt. Notre avion décollait à huit heures précises ce qui supposait un réveil aux alentours de cinq heures. Non seulement je ne verrai pas Edward avant notre départ, mais en plus je devrais réduire le temps de ma soirée en sa compagnie.

« Alors Eddy ? Content d'avoir cinq jours de répit ? » Demanda Rosalie.

« Du répit ? » Rétorqua-t-il étonné. « Ma mère s'en va, donc je vais devoir préparer mes repas _seul_ ; ma sœur s'en va donc je vais devoir me rendre au lycée _seul_ ; tu t'en vas donc Emmett ne saura pas quoi faire de ses journées et je devrai le supporter _seul_ - sans parler de Jasper - ; et Bella s'en va alors je serai _seul_ pendant les cours de bio, les entrainements, le jogging et les soirées DVD. Tu parles d'une réjouissance. Si je ne meurs pas de _solitude_ ça sera vraiment une chance. » Plaisanta-t-il.

Rosalie avait prit la mauvaise habitude de lancer Edward sur les sujets qui me concernaient. Elle essayait régulièrement de lui faire avouer un quelconque attachement. Actuellement je la soupçonnais de vouloir lui démontrer que nous passions beaucoup de temps ensembles et, lorsque je la vis ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer, je lui donnai un coup de pied sous la table.

« Je ne pars pas moi. » Souligna Carlisle avec un faux air vexé, me sauvant par la même occasion.

« Oui mais c'est du pareil au même, tu passes 60% de ton temps à l'hôpital. »

Carlisle, à l'autre bout de la table, marmonna quelque chose que je ne pu entendre. J'aurais bien aimé pourtant vu la réaction de ces deux voisins. Esmé retenait un sourire alors qu'Edward était tendu sur sa chaise. Pourquoi ne venais-je pas de krypton avec des supers pouvoirs et une ouïe exceptionnelle ?! Superman est un privilégié !

« Nous partons à 6h30 précises demain, celle qui n'est pas prête courra après la voiture. » Nous taquina le chef de famille.

Pas de soucis, de toutes manières j'étais toujours à l'heure, voir en avance. Habitude que j'avais gardée de mon enfance avec Charlie. Renée était plus … chaotique disons. Elle avait tendance à partir à l'heure où elle devrait arriver.

Le repas achevé et la table débarrassée, je partis en direction de ma chambre après avoir souhaité la bonne nuit à tout le monde. Rosalie et Edward me rejoignirent au niveau des escaliers.

« Tu viens regarder un film ? » Me demanda Edward.

Quelle folle envie j'avais de dire oui mais ça ne serait pas raisonnable. Je vis Rose dans le dos de notre ami qui me faisait des grands signes encourageants et finit par me faire les gros yeux quand elle vit que j'allais répondre non.

« Il vaut mieux que j'aille dormir. » Dis-je en souriant.

« Oh allez, déjà que je n'aurais pas mon film du samedi soir alors tu ne vas pas me priver de celui du vendredi en plus ! » Insista-t-il.

« Ça ne serait vraiment pas gentil de ta part Bella. » Ajouta Rosalie.

Traitresse. Elle avait lancé ça avec un sourire à peine dissimulé.

« Tu dormiras dans l'avion ! » S'exclama-t-elle avant de me pousser vers la porte de la chambre d'Edward.

« Tu te joins à nous Rose ? » M'enquis-je, espérant de tout cœur qu'elle dirait non.

« Non désolée, j'ai besoin de mes huit heures de sommeil pour avoir un bon teint demain. » Déclina-t-elle.

En haussant les épaules d'un geste fataliste, j'entrai dans la chambre et me laissai tomber sur le lit. J'étais tout à fait à l'aise dans cette pièce à présent. Depuis près d'un mois, nos soirées DVD se passaient soit dans mon salon quand ma mère et Phil sortaient, soit chez les Cullen. Dans ce cas là, nous nous enfermions dans la chambre, Edward et moi, avec la bénédiction de ses parents. Ces moments de joie extrême atteignaient leur paroxysme lorsque je restais dormir chez mes amis. J'avais alors le loisir de m'endormir avant la fin du film pour être réveillée par mon prince charmant. Oui bon, hélas je n'avais pas le droit de rester dormir avec Edward. Et si nous nous endormions tous les deux, nous étions certains de voir débarquer Esmé qui m'envoyait rapidement au lit, dans la chambre d'amis.

Je ne fus donc pas surprise de la voir débarquer et me secouer doucement. Je n'avais pas tenu jusqu'à la fin de Pirates des Caraïbes, encore une fois trop bien installée dans les bras d'Edward qui, tout comme moi, s'accommodait fort bien de cette proximité. Ce qui me surprit davantage, c'est l'heure à laquelle cet évènement se produisit. J'avais dormis toute la nuit avec Edward et il était à présent 5h45. Pas de réveil comme je les aimais ce matin, à trainer sous la couette en s'étirant et en baillant.

Me levant précipitamment, je fonçai hors de la pièce pour rejoindre la salle de bain de la chambre d'amis, ne jetant même pas un regard derrière moi. Rosalie en sortait, habillée et maquillée à la perfection.

« Quelqu'un a découché cette nuit. » Chantonna-t-elle en m'envoyant un sourire espiègle.

Je la regardai en soupirant et elle grimaça alors que je me pressais de me préparer. Il ne lui en fallait pas plus que ça pour comprendre, qu'une fois encore, il ne s'était rien passé. Douchée, habillée, coiffée autant que faire ce peu, je descendis prendre une collation avant de partir. Nous aurions un petit déjeuner dans l'avion et je n'avais pas vraiment faim à cette heure avancée. Tout le monde était prêt à partir. L'agitation régnait au milieu du salon, chacun vaquait aux derniers préparatifs alors qu'Edward était étalé de tout son long sur le canapé en train de somnoler, Esmé tentant de le renvoyer au lit.

« J'irai quand vous serez tous partis. Avec le boucan que vous mettez il me sera impossible de fermer l'œil de toutes façons. » Grommela-t-il, son visage enfouit sous un de ses bras.

Suivant le mouvement, j'allais charger ma valise dans le coffre avant de revenir chercher mon sac à main dans le salon où mes trois compagnes de voyage faisaient leurs 'au revoir' à Edward. Une fois qu'Alice et Rosalie l'eurent rapidement salué elles rejoignirent la voiture. Esmé s'approcha pour faire ses énièmes recommandations. Je me retenais de rire devant la scène mais ne pus pourtant pas garder mon sourire. Après un troisième 'sois sage' en trente secondes, madame Cullen l'embrassa rapidement et quitta la pièce en me pressant.

« Tu n'es pas gentille. Toi tu pars à New-York et moi je reste ici et ça te fait rire. »

« Vois le bon côté des choses. Je te débarrasse de ta sœur et de ta mère. » Plaisantai-je bien que ça me déchirait le cœur qu'il ne vienne pas avec nous. « N'oublies pas de me prendre mes cours. »

« Seulement si tu prends des photos. Je ne suis jamais allé à New-York. »

« Okay je ferai ça. » Soufflai-je en le regardant.

Il me fixait autant que je le faisais. J'étais à la fois ravie de pouvoir le dévisager ainsi et en même temps troublée. S'il ne détournait pas le regard maintenant, je risquais de craquer, ne pouvant pas me libérer moi-même de son emprise.

« Allez file tu vas louper ton avion et Alice te tuerait. Ce serait dommage. » Murmura-t-il. « Profites bien du voyage Bella. »

« Sois sage. » Lançai-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie pour décharger l'atmosphère.

Si je ne partais pas maintenant je risquais de fondre en larme à cause de la tension qui m'habitait. Je me mis rapidement sur la pointe des pieds et déposai un baiser sur sa joue avant de m'éloigner. Avant que je n'arrive à la porte, je me retournai tout de même vers lui pour lui faire un signe.

« Tu vas me manquer Bella. »

Dieu ce que je mourrais d'envie de retourner dans ses bras, là maintenant, pour lui dire que je ne partais pas, que je ne partirais jamais et que j'étais à lui. Mais encore une fois je me retins et choisis de jouer la comédie.

« Allez tu t'en remettras. » Lançai-je dans un clin d'œil, et voyant sa guitare, je la montrai d'un signe du menton. « Joue donc quelques chose pour accompagner mon départ. » L'encourageai-je.

J'en avais besoin. J'avais besoin de l'entendre aussi longtemps que possible, pour m'encourager, moi, à le laisser en arrière. En souriant, il attrapa l'instrument et commença à jouer après quelques secondes de réflexion. J'avais déjà entendu ce morceau, j'en étais certaine, mais il m'était impossible de l'identifier.

Refermant la porte derrière moi, j'avançai jusqu'à la voiture. Le son de la guitare diminuait, montrant ainsi la distance entre lui et moi, distance qui ne cessait d'augmenter. C'est lorsque je claquai la portière sur moi que je ne l'entendis plus. Alors, je posai ma tête contre la vitre et laissais couler mes larmes silencieuses.

____________________

C'était stupide. J'avais été stupide. Jusqu'à l'aéroport j'avais pleuré silencieusement, ignorant les regards des autres, puis je m'étais quasiment murée dans le silence pendant toute la durée du vol. Esmé, qui était placée à côté de moi, m'avait prise dans ses bras et j'avais niché ma tête dans le creux de son épaule pendant près d'une heure. Bien que non-associée à l'odeur d'Edward, ses vêtements avaient la même senteur à cause de la lessive et c'était un pis-aller presque suffisant. On nous avait ensuite servi le petit-déjeuner et je m'étais décollée. Les trois heures restantes avaient coulées alors que je faisais défiler les chansons dans mon I-pod pour tenter de retrouver ce qu'avait joué Edward à mon départ.

L'aéroport JFK était bien plus grand et impressionnant que Sky Harbor, mais ce ne fut encore rien comparé à la ville. Nous nous étions émerveillées, le nez collé aux vitres du taxi, alors que nous rejoignions l'hôtel réservé par les organisateurs du concours. A peine installées, nous étions reparties à l'aventure. D'abord une étape par la salle du défilé afin qu'Alice rencontre son responsable et ses mannequins. Elle avait alors apprit que son créneau de passage était le lundi à quinze heures, nous avions donc deux jours de libres avant de nous plonger dans l'univers des défilés New-Yorkais. Nous avions alors traversé les rues de la grosse pomme. C'était dix fois mieux qu'à la télé, cent fois plus beau que les photos dans les livres, mille fois plus saisissant que ce que j'avais imaginé. Malgré tout, l'ambiance était étourdissante et il nous fallait rester alertes pour ne pas nous égarer. Nous avions passé les deux premières journée en visite de la ville. Le lundi serait entièrement consacré au défilé et à Alice, puis nous ferions du shopping le mardi. Les résultats tombaient le mercredi matin et nous reprendrions l'avion le mercredi soir à 17h30. A vingt-deux heures je serai chez moi et le jeudi matin je retrouverai Edward.

Je n'avais pas cessé de penser à lui. J'avais pris les photos qu'il m'avait demandées, Broadway, la statue de la liberté, l'Empire State Building, Manhattan, le pont de Brooklyn, Central Park … j'avais tout mitraillé en espérant qu'il serait heureux de voir que j'avais fait ça pour lui. Et un peu pour moi aussi je l'avoue.

Le plus souvent possible, je m'étais repassé en boucle les quelques accords de guitare qu'il avait joués, essayant d'identifier le morceau, mais toujours rien.

J'étais étalée sur mon lit, complètement vidée de mon énergie, presque morte. Mes batteries étaient à plat et je savais qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil m'aiderait à reprendre du jus. De même que le confort de la chambre. De la chambre que dis-je, de la suite !

Nous étions dans un véritable palace. Suite familiale avec quatre chambre individuelles et deux salles de bain avec baignoires à remous. Un immense salon dont tout un mur était une immense baie vitrée. Nous étions au trente-septième étage avec une vue à couper le souffle sur la ville éclairée. La ville qui ne dort jamais comme le chantait Sinatra. Je souris en repensant à mes deux amies qui s'étaient époumonées et ridiculisées en plein milieu des rues de la ville en chantant **New-York, New-York**. Les gens étaient pourtant tellement pressés et stressés que je suspectais qu'ils ne se soient rendu compte de rien.

Le lendemain j'aurai le temps de me reposer vu que nous ne courrions pas à travers la ville. Mes nerfs seraient sans doutes mis à rude épreuve par contre, Alice se montrerait surement encore plus active et insupportable que d'habitude, mais j'étais prête. J'étais venue pour cela après tout, pour la soutenir et l'aider si elle avait besoin de moi.

A neuf heures trente précises mon réveil sonna et je retrouvai les autres pour prendre le petit déjeuner apporté par le room service. Alice était, comme je l'avais deviné, dans tous ses états et faisait tellement de bruit que sa mère dû lui demander un peu de silence. C'est à ce moment là que je me rendis compte qu'Esmé était au téléphone, sans doutes avec quelqu'un à Phœnix. Première pensée pour Edward. Première d'une longue série dans la journée mais je ne les comptais pas, ça ne serait qu'un indice supplémentaire servant à démontrer ma folie.

Tartinant un peu de confiture sur mes pancakes, je tendis l'oreille discrètement pour savoir lequel des hommes Cullen était en ligne avec notre chaperon. Lorsque je compris que c'était Carlisle, je me plongeai dans mon café au lait pour tenter de noyer ma déception.

« Carlisle et Edward vous passent le bonjour et ils te souhaitent bonne chance Alice. » Lança Esmé en nous rejoignant à table.

Rosalie rigola puis poussa un soupir avant de laisser un immense sourire s'étaler sur ses lèvres. Devant nos regards interrogatifs, elle se redressa et reprit son petit-déjeuner.

« C'est juste tellement plaisant de se dire que les autres vont en cours et que nous, on va à un défilé New-Yorkais. » Expliqua-t-elle dans un haussement d'épaules.

Sa réplique nous fit sourire Esmé et moi, mais provoqua chez Alice une crise d'angoisse supplémentaire.

« Tu ferais bien de te détendre Lili. A moins que tu préfères faire une crise et passer ton après-midi à l'hôpital. » Conseilla sa mère sans quitter son muffin des yeux.

La réaction fut immédiate, Alice inspira à fond puis expira lentement pour réguler sa respiration. Tout plutôt que louper ce concours pour lequel elle avait tant donné ces dernières semaines.

Nous terminâmes de nous préparer et quittâmes l'hôtel pour rejoindre directement le lieu du défilé où nous arrivâmes vers onze heures. Il restait un peu moins de quatre heures à mon amie pour tout achever, elle serait prête à temps.

Plantées dans un coin, Rosalie et moi, nous observions Alice courir partout et nulle part. Nous étions telles des potiches, attendant qu'on ait besoin de nous, alors qu'Esmé s'occupait de tout l'aspect légal et autorité parentale. Vers treize heures, je préparai une assiette à mon amie pour qu'elle prenne une collation rapide. Complètement larguée, elle me remercia par un _« merci, vous êtes très gentille. » _qui me fit éclater de rire. Ayant assisté à la scène, Rosalie s'amusa ensuite à taquiner Alice en lui posant des questions banales auxquelles elle se montra incapable de répondre. Lorsqu'elle affirma qu'elle ne connaissait aucun Jasper, nous nous promîmes, Rose et moi, de garder tout cela pour nous. Ça serait gênant pour Alice et elle culpabiliserait surement d'avoir oublié jusqu'à son petit ami.

Un quart d'heure avant le début du créneau de notre amie, nous quittâmes les coulisses avec Esmé pour nous installer dans la salle. La pièce était pleine et il n'y avait plus aucune place assise mais ce n'était pas grave. Une fois les vêtements d'Alice exhibés, nous retournerions avec elle à l'arrière de la scène. Le jury était étalé en rang face au podium et des dizaines de photographes et de stylistes professionnels occupaient les chaises du public. Même si elle ne gagnait pas le premier prix, Alice avait toute les chances de se faire remarquer pour ses talents.

Les cinq apprentis mannequins qui portaient les créations de Lili défilèrent avec une classe et une beauté stupéfiantes. Les voir noyées sous les flashs, la musique raisonnant à fond dans la pièce, les juges prenant tout en note … tout cela me donna l'impression d'être dans un film et à en voir le regard émerveillé de Rose, je n'étais pas la seule dans ce cas. Ce qui me parut le plus impressionnant encore, c'était la photo qu'avait choisi de projeter Alice sur l'écran blanc installé sur le mur au fond du podium. Ma robe, celle qu'elle avait conçue pour moi, pour le bal du lycée. Il s'agissait d'un montage vidéo puisqu'elle n'avait jamais été portée et qu'on pouvait pourtant voir une fille de dos à l'intérieur de ma robe. Alice avait insisté pour qu'elle soit brune. Je voyais actuellement à quoi je ressemblerai de dos dans cinq petits jours. Il ne me suffisait plus qu'à imaginer Edward en uniforme à mon bras. Qu'est-ce que j'avais hâte ! Etre au bal, le revoir, rentrer à Phœnix. Juste avoir des nouvelles de lui …

Nous allâmes toutes féliciter chaleureusement notre styliste en herbe avant qu'elle ne soit happée par les détails techniques et le reste. Attendant qu'elle termine, je me posai dans un coin de la salle avec Rose, regardant défiler quelques mannequins de plus. Au bout d'une heure, je craquai et sortis mon portable. Je savais qu'à cette heure là il était en plein entrainement, mais je m'en fichais. J'espérais qu'il répondrait, plus tard, quand il aurait un peu de temps à me consacrer … s'il avait du temps à me consacrer. Ne sachant pas quoi écrire, je demandai de l'aide à mon amie qui me conseilla d'opter pour quelque chose de neutre et d'enthousiaste.

« Que tu ne lui montres pas que tu es totalement désespérée d'être loin de lui. » Dit-elle en rigolant. « On a toutes vu que tu étais quasiment déprimée, même Esmé. »

Grimaçant à l'idée d'avoir était si transparente, et surtout face à la mère d'Edward, je me concentrai sur mon message.

'_Le défilé d'Alice était dément, on va sans doutes fêter ça ce soir. New-York est une ville magnifique, j'ai pris quelques photos comme promis alors n'oublies pas mes cours. Le bonjour à Sanders et à l'équipe.'_

« On croirait presque que tu n'es pas dingue de lui. » Se moqua-t-elle en lisant par-dessus mon épaule.

« Merci Rose. »Grognai-je.

Nous étions rentrées à l'hôtel vers dix-huit heures et en étions reparties une fois changées pour une soirée dans New-York. Esmé avait décidé de nous emmener au restaurant et peut-être ailleurs d'après ses propres mots. J'avais donc laissé à Alice le loisir de choisir ma tenue et je devais avouer que c'était agréable d'avoir sa styliste perso. Tout autour de moi depuis le début de ce séjour me faisait me sentir comme une star.

Après le restaurant dans lequel nous avions prit un excellent dîner, Esmé nous avait fait monter dans un taxi pour une destination mystère. Mystère maintenu jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions.

Entre Alice et Rosalie, je regardais la façade de la boîte de nuit.

« Maman nous ne sommes pas majeures je te rappelle ! » Lança Alice en nous désignant toutes les deux.

« Je le sais bien merci. C'est une soirée privée organisée par ton concours de mode. J'ai préféré vous faire la surprise au cas où nous aurions un imprévu. » Expliqua Esmé.

« On va passer la soirée dans une boite de nuit New-Yorkaise ! » S'exclama Rosalie en sautillant sur place. « Ca fait trop VIP, ça fait trop célébrité … c'est démeeeeent ! »

J'étais totalement d'accord avec elle. Ça serait dur de retrouver la banalité de nos vies à Phoenix après tout cela, mais si la banalité était de faire un jogging avec Edward Cullen, je la rejoindrais sans hésitation.

J'étais bien contente d'avoir laissé Alice choisir ma tenue, j'aurais été totalement has-been dans mes vielles fringues mais là, je me fondais dans le décor, sans pour autant faire tapisserie.

J'étais rehaussée par une paire de bottes montantes en cuire marron, assorties à la tunique brodée de fils dorés qui retombait sur des leggins d'un marron plus clair, presque beige. Le style me plaisait assez, il faudrait que je demande à Lili de m'aider à refaire ma garde-robe.

Une fois rentrées et nos manteaux déposés au vestiaire, Esmé nous conduisit au bar et demanda quatre coupes de champagne. Je doutai. L'alcool était interdit aux moins de vingt et un ans et nous n'avions pas du tout l'air d'étudiantes en université. Le serveur ne releva pourtant pas et lui apporta notre commande. Madame Cullen nous expliqua alors que c'était une soirée privée sinon nous n'aurions jamais pu obtenir ça.

« Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour que je vous vois rouler par terre. Nous célébrons juste le défilé d'Alice. Vous finirez la soirée aux jus de fruits. » Gronda-t-elle en nous menaçant gentiment.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de nous réprimander davantage. La soirée fut excellente. Alice était enfin détendue, le pire étant derrière elle, elle ne pouvait plus rien faire d'autre qu'attendre les résultats et faire le shopping qu'elle avait prévu. Jusqu'à deux, peut-être trois heures du matin, nous dansâmes, puis Esmé déclara qu'il était temps de rentrer si nous ne voulions pas perdre trop de temps sur la journée du lendemain. C'est donc Alice qui nous poussa jusqu'aux vestiaires afin que nous nous dépêchions.

La nuit fut reposante mais trop courte par rapport à l'énergie que nous devrions dépenser dans la journée. Il me fut pourtant impossible de refermer l'œil quand Lili débarqua dans ma chambre à neuf heures du matin après cinq heures de sommeil.

* * *

_**Le début de ce chapitre peut paraitre étrange si vous avez lu le chapitre 14 du POV d'Edward mais gardez bien en tête qu'il a été écrit bien avant donc …**_

_**Vous savez enfin ce que vont être les costumes de Bella et Edward ! Je sais, c'est un peu culcul mais franchement je trouvais ça magnifique alors … (ma mère est aussi fan qu'Esmé de la saga des Sissi si ça peut vous aider à comprendre)**_

_**Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous attendez les premiers cours de piano entre nos deux tourtereaux mais je n'avais vraiment, vraiment pas d'inspiration pour ce passage alors j'ai décidé de passer un mois entier. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il y aura plein d'autres moments où vous pourrez voir Bella et Edward travailler leurs gammes ensembles.**_

_**Sinon qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Je veux tout savoir ! **_

_**Comment avez-vous trouvé leur séparation ?**_

_**Allez hop, hop, hop reviews please !**_


	16. NewYork NewYork partie 2

_**Yahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! C'est la fête mes amis ! Aujourd'hui j'ai passé mon dernier partiel et je ne l'ai pas planté comme je pensais que j'allais le faire ! Ensuite j'ai fais les magasins pour fêter le début des vacances et j'ai mangé une glace en terrasse sous le soleil du midi. Que du bonheur ! (si on fait abstraction de l'état de mes pieds). Je suis maintenant toute disponible pour reprendre l'écriture !**_

_**Encore une fois merci à vous tous de lire et de reviewer (parfois). Ce chapitre contient les réponses à certaines questions qui m'ont été posées. J'espère que vous apprécierez cette suite.**_

_**Un grand merci à aurelie, Juliie, newtwilight3 (et son perpétuel acharnement que j'adore), Sil, charline, mag, laurie, Elo, li linette, Isabelle (tiens t'es romantique toi aussi ?) et fanany pour leurs reviews d'encouragement.**_

**Muteen-mwa **: beh faut pas te mettre dans des états pareils ! Ils vont se retrouver t'en fait pas je suis sadique mais y a des limites !! J'ai hâte d'écrire les passages « difficiles » mais pour le moment je manque de courage. Quand j'arrête de réviser j'ai plus envie de lire que d'écrire. Enfin bon ça sera là en temps et en heure ne t'en fais pas.

**Gwen **: Clair que ça serait génial d'aller à New-York (c'est un rêve que je caresse, faire un petit tour des grandes villes des USA) mais pour le moment je suis scotchée en France lol. Je suis contente que tu ais apprécié le dernier chapitre, j'espère que la suite te satisfera tout autant. Merci pour ta review !

**Lydie **: Oui c'est un peu du déjà vu mais en effet, ce sont les principaux concernés qui ne se rendent compte de rien. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira avec la suite de leur séjour à New-York.

**Dame Angélique Malfoy **: beh faut pas pleurer en regardant Sissi ! Ou alors branche toi une perf comme ça tu risque rien lol Je t'avoue que j'ai un énorme faible pour les robes de cette époque (qu'est-ce que j'aurais aimé y vivre) et je me suis repassé les films en faisant des captures d'écran avant de me décider sur quelle robe j'allais choisir mais c'était inévitablement celle du bal ! Quoi que celle du bal du Comte Andrassy est aussi très belle mais on avait pas de Frantz avec alors … Crois-moi je bave aussi en imaginant Edward, costume ou pas lol

Et oui Edward était passablement frustré et, à mon humble avis, il a faillit lui sauter dessus plus d'une fois lol. J'espère bien qu'il va se bouger oui, parce que là c'est plus tenable. Je sens les vagues de frustration m'envahir à travers mon écran quand je lis toutes vos reviews !

**Butterfield **: l'inspiration est là, ne t'en fais pas, c'est juste que j'ai vraiment pas envie d'écrire en ce moment mais j'ai bientôt fini les examens donc ça devrait vite revenir. Héhé tu vas avoir les réponses à tes questions en ce qui concerne le concours d'Alice. Pour ce qui est de la robe je mettrais une photo sur mon profil pour que vous ayez une idée. Tu es tout à fait dans l'idée de ce que Carlisle dit à Edward mais non, Alice n'a pas entendu. Seulement les voisins immédiats de Carlisle en l'occurrence Esmé et Edward. J'espère vraiment que tu apprécieras ce chapitre. Merci pour ta review !

**Juliette **: Beh non elle en avait pas encore mais ça va pas tarder aller … tu crois vraiment qu'il la laisserait sans réponse ? Non c'est juste moi qui l'empêche de répondre trop vite (méchante moi) Tu sais elles ne sont parties que pour cinq petits jours et Edward a cours alors il peut pas se permettre de se la jouer amoureux transit ! Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira.

**Alice **: Tu vas avoir pas mal de réponses dans ce chapitre, surtout en ce qui concerne le morceau qu'Edward a joué à la guitare. J'espère que tu apprécieras ! Et puis tu comprendras plus tard pour les costumes (dans quelques petits chapitres). Merci pour ta review !

**Ag' **: Allez défrustre-toi ça va venir ! Tu vas avoir une partie des réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre, le reste arrivera avec les suivants ! Je suis contente que les deux derniers chapitres t'aient plus. Merci pour ta review !

**Mel31 **: Bienvenue parmi mes lecteurs ! Je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise (à chaque fois mon égo gonfle un peu plus lol). J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas !

**Helene86 **: On aimerait bien voir Cullen remuer ses fesses hein ?! (je bave ça y est faut que je me calme). Bienvenue chez mes lecteurs/revieweurs/fans, je suis toujours ravie d'en accueillir des nouveaux ! Je ne sais pas exactement combien de chapitre je compte faire. Pour le moment j'en suis au 21 et je n'ai pas encore fini donc je ne peux pas te dire. Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

* * *

_La nuit fut reposante mais trop courte par rapport à l'énergie que nous devrions dépenser dans la journée. Il me fut pourtant impossible de refermer l'œil quand Lili débarqua dans ma chambre à neuf heures du matin après cinq heures de sommeil._

« On m'a demandé de te dire de vérifier ton portable, Bella. » Me lança Esmé alors que je rejoignais le salon pour le petit-déjeuner.

« Ça attendra que j'ai le ventre plein. » Grommelai-je en me laissant tomber sur une chaise.

« J'aurais mis ma main au feu que tu te serais précipitée sur ton téléphone. » Lança Rosalie.

Je percutai alors. '_On_' ? Edward ? Il avait répondu et je ne m'en étais même pas rendue compte, occupée que j'étais à me la jouer Paris Hilton !

Toute dignité et fatigue oubliées, je me précipitai dans ma chambre pour retrouver mon cellulaire au fond de mon sac à main de la veille. Il affichait cinq nouveaux messages. De l'acharnement selon moi. Cette pensée me fit sourire.

Un à un je les ouvris.

'_Tu viens d'échapper à deux heures de torture. Abdos et pompes, séjour avec oncle Sam. Continues à mitrailler, je m'occupe de tes cours. Alice doit être soulagée non ?'_

Banal, neutre, digne réponse de ce que j'avais moi-même envoyé.

'_Pas de réponse, j'ai faillis être vexé jusqu'à ce que mon père m'apprenne que vous étiez sortis en boite. Profites de ta soirée, le rêve s'achève mercredi à 17h.'_

Mon Dieu non ! Si tu savais à quel point tu as fais erreur. Le rêve REPREND jeudi matin à huit heures.

'_Okay, tu dois sans doutes papoter avec Colin Farrel* alors … dors bien et profites des derniers jours.'_

Aaaaaaah je me haïssais d'avoir loupé une occasion de converser avec lui par sms interposés. Quelque part, j'étais contente qu'il se soit acharné jusqu'à une heure du matin alors qu'il devait aller en cours le lendemain.

Les deux derniers messages étaient de ma mère. Aucun intérêt pour moi. Désolée maman, je suis une fille ingrate. Elle me demandait quelques nouvelles et, voyant que je ne répondais pas, me dit de la rappeler quand j'aurais cinq minutes. Je ferais ça plus tard, entre deux magasins ou perdue entre les jupes et les robes.

***

Enfouies dans le col de nos manteaux, bonnets sur la tête, des sacs pleins les mains, nous déambulions dans les rues de New-York. J'avais demandé à Alice de m'aider à remplir mon armoire et elle prenait énormément au sérieux la tâche que je lui avais confiée. Heureusement pour moi, j'avais prévu un gros budget pour ce shopping effréné. J'avais déjà acheté une veste en cuir, noire et moulante, assez vintage, un manteau qui m'arrivait à mi-cuisses et qui, d'après Esmé, faisait très _'femme importante'_. Alice m'avait aidée à choisir quelques pantalons aussi et deux jupes courtes - que je ne mettrais qu'avec une paire de collants opaques, quoi qu'en dise mon amie. La mission actuelle était de me trouver quelques hauts, des tuniques, des pulls … et des chaussures. Toutes les trois étaient d'accords pour dire que les bottes d'Alice que j'avais mises la veille au soir m'allaient à merveille. J'avais cédé et essayais d'en trouver une paire semblables pour moi. Finalement le shopping n'était pas si désagréable maintenant que je m'étais rendu compte du potentiel que j'avais une fois bien habillée.

Une fois la journée terminée, avant que nous rentrions à l'hôtel, je décidai de contacter ma mère. Je sortis mon téléphone cellulaire et me laissai tomber à une table du snack où nous prenions une collation et un chocolat chaud. La chaise était glacée mais, au moins, je pouvais reposer mes pieds.

Manque de chance, j'avais légèrement oublié que la vie continuait normalement à Phœnix, ma mère était donc actuellement au travail et était sur répondeur. Tant pis, mieux valait lui laisser un message avant qu'elle ne s'inquiète vraiment.

« Maman, c'est Bella. J'ai eu ton message ce matin mais je n'ai pas pu te rappeler tout de suite. Tout se passe super bien. Alice a eut son défilé hier, New-York est une ville magnifique, Esmé s'occupe de nous à merveille. Aucune raison de s'inquiéter en bref. Les filles tenaient à faire les magasins et j'ai craqué sur quelques petites choses. » Énumérai-je rapidement. « Voilà je crois que c'est tout. Je vais raccrocher et remettre mes mains dans mes gants avant de perdre mes doigts à cause du froid. J'ai hâte de rentrer à Phœnix parce qu'il fait vraiment froid ici. Je t'embrasse maman j'essayerai de te rappeler plus tard quand tu ne seras plus au travail. » Et là-dessus, je raccrochai sous le regard moqueur de Rosalie.

« Ouai. Quelques petites choses hein ? »

« Rosalie c'est très mal élevé d'écouter les conversations téléphoniques des gens. » Réprimanda Alice avec un air fier. « Ou alors pose les bonnes questions ! » Poursuivit-elle avant de se tourner vers moi. « Avoue que c'est pas juste la température que tu as envie de retrouver à Phœnix. » Lança-t-elle ensuite avec un clin d'œil.

« Alice Cullen ! » S'exclama Esmé, outrée.

« Beh quoi ? On sait toutes qu'elle meurt d'envie de revoir Edward. » Se défendit mon amie.

Sa mère haussa les épaules d'un geste fataliste, signe qu'elle approuvait ce que sa fille venait de dire. La honte. Mes joues rosies par le froid devinrent rouges.

« Edward doit bien être le seul à ne pas s'en être rendu compte maintenant. » Remarqua Rosalie, faisant passer mon visage au cramoisie.

« Ce garçon est un idiot. » Conclu Esmé.

« Au fait tu l'as retrouvée ta chanson mystère ? » Me demanda Rose.

« Pas encore, non. Mais j'ai encore l'I-pod de Lili à écumer, je ne m'avoues pas vaincue. Je suis certaine que j'ai déjà entendu cette chanson quelque part, et pas qu'une fois. »

J'avais farfouillé dans son baladeur à elle aussi mais n'avais rien trouvé. Il n'y avait pas vraiment urgence mais je voulais absolument identifier le morceau qu'il avait joué avant que je le retrouve jeudi matin. C'était devenu vital pour moi. Peut-être que ça voulait dire quelque chose ? J'avais besoin de savoir.

Nous étions encore en hiver et le jour se couchait tôt. Quelques personnes se promenaient encore dans le parc où nous étions mais elles semblaient toutes sur le point de rentrer. Chargées de nos sacs nous nous baladions dans les allées, un peu nostalgiques à l'idée de quitter la fabuleuse cité, mais aussi ravies de rentrer chez nous. J'étais un peu jalouse, je dois l'avouer. Elles avaient toutes quelqu'un qui les attendait là-bas. Moi, à part ma mère et Phil, je n'avais que l'amitié d'Edward. Je devais hélas bien m'en contenter faute d'avoir mieux. C'est le cri hystérique de Rosalie qui me tira de mes pensées.

« Il neige ! »

Effectivement, je levai la tête et vis quelques flocons tomber du ciel avant de fondre au contact du sol. Je n'avais plus vu la neige depuis mon dernier hiver à Forks. Voir les cristaux blancs tomber et s'accrocher sur mes épaules me serra le cœur, les souvenirs de Charlie et moi nous bombardant de boules de neige remontant à ma mémoire. Je secouai la tête pour chasser mes idées noires et vis à quel point ce moment était magique pour mon amie.

« Je n'avais jamais vu la neige ! J'ai toujours vécu dans le sud, mes parents n'aiment pas le froid. C'est encore plus beau que ce que j'avais imaginé. » Soupira-t-elle, en totale extase.

« Nous ferions mieux de rentrer à l'hôtel avant d'attraper la mort. Vos parents m'étriperaient si je vous ramenez avec la grippe. » Plaisanta Esmé sur un ton qui ne laissait pourtant pas place au refus ou à la négociation.

Nous ne sortîmes pas pour notre dernière soirée, la neige ayant dérangé tous nos projets. Esmé préférait rester prudemment à l'hôtel et nous passâmes la soirée dans notre chambre à regarder la version non colorisée d'autant en emporte le vent, nous empiffrant des diverses gâteaux et chocolats livrés par le service d'étage. Je rappelai ma mère avant de me mettre au lit vers onze heures, neuf heures donc à Phœnix. J'avais choisis ce créneau car madame Cullen était elle aussi au téléphone. Ca m'empêchait de me montrer indiscrète et mal élevée en essayant d'écouter si elle ne parlait pas avec son fils.

Pendant près d'une demi-heure, je détaillai notre séjour à ma mère de notre arrivée à JFK jusqu'au générique de fin du film de Victor Fleming. Elle s'extasia et voulut que je lui en dise plus mais quand je lui rappelai qu'il était presque minuit pour moi, elle m'envoya au lit, ce que je ne rechignai pas à faire.

Nous étions à sec, terminé le shopping. Demain matin nous dormirions autant que nous le voudrions avant d'aller faire une dernière promenade dans Central Park puis nous retournerions à l'aéroport pour prendre notre avion de retour.

Quand je rejoignis le salon le lendemain, à mon réveil, je trouvai Rosalie assise au sol, la tête appuyée contre la baie vitrée. Le spectacle était éblouissant. La neige avait recommencé à tomber une partie de la nuit et une fine pellicule blanche recouvrait les toits qui étaient plus bas que nous. Quelques flocons continuaient leur chute lente et silencieuse sous le regard ébahi de mon amie. Me préoccupant à peine du repas qui nous était apporté, je retournai dans ma chambre pour prendre mon appareil photo et immortaliser le moment. D'abord le paysage exceptionnel, puis l'air de bonheur et de bien être de Rose. Elle grimaça quand elle reçu le flash en pleine figure, je venais de ruiner le moment, heureusement que ma photo était réussie car je n'aurais pas pu en prendre une deuxième.

Après une petite course poursuite et quelques taquineries, nous prîmes notre petit-déjeuner puis nous quittâmes la suite une fois toutes prêtes.

Je crois bien que Central Park sous la neige était la plus belle chose que l'on pouvait voir à New-York. Les allées étaient encore plus belles que lors du couché du soleil ou encore sous la lumière éclatante de l'après-midi. C'était magique, presque féérique.

La couche de neige était plus épaisse que ce que j'avais cru en la voyant de loin et nous fîmes une bataille de boules de neige qui se termina en véritable tournoi épique. Épuisée après une heure de course et de jets, je me laissai tomber dans la neige en rigolant. J'adorais vraiment la neige, dommage qu'elle m'apporte autant de nostalgie et de tristesse. Je me promis alors une chose. A partir de ce jour, quand je verrais tomber la neige, je ne penserais plus avec tristesse à mon enfance à Forks mais à cette matinée avec mes amies, ça devrait suffire à me donner le sourire.

A midi, nous rejoignîmes la salle du défilé pour l'annonce des résultats. Malheureusement pour mon amie, elle ne remporta pas le premier prix. Elle était en sixième place.

« C'est déjà pas mal. » Dit Alice en haussant les épaules d'un air triste, alors que nous étions près du buffet.

« Oh voyons chérie, ne sois pas déçue tu as fait de ton mieux. » La materna Esmé.

« Rends-toi compte ! Sixième sur les cinquante candidats ! » Remarqua Rosalie.

« Sixième sur toutes les personnes qui ont postulé pour participer à ce concours ! Sixième dans tous les États-Unis ! » Ajoutai-je.

« Okay vous avez gagné. » Dit-elle en riant doucement. « Je crois que je peux être fière de moi, oui. »

« Allez jeunes filles ! » S'exclama madame Cullen. « Avalez vite quelques chose, ensuite nous irons acheter de quoi manger pour ce soir et nous filerons à l'aéroport. »

« Si tôt ? » S'étonna Alice.

« Je préfère y aller tant qu'il n'y a pas trop de neige sur la route. Ce serait dommage de louper notre avion parce que le taxi a été pris dans les embouteillages. »

Raisonnement parfaitement logique, digne de la femme prévoyante qu'était Esmé Cullen.

Comme elle l'avait prévu, nous avalâmes quelques mini-sandwichs avant de quitter le lieu du concours, retournâmes à l'hôtel pour récupérer nos valises remplies par nos nombreux achats et prîmes la direction de l'aéroport après avoir acheter de quoi manger avant le vol.

Assise à l'arrière du taxi, je plaisantais avec les filles, chantais, riais. Nous étions toutes les trois contentes de rentrer à Phoenix. Je ne réagis même pas à leurs taquineries au sujet d'Edward tellement j'étais heureuse de rentrer. Esmé semblait un peu moins enthousiaste que nous, pas qu'elle ne souhaitait pas retrouver son mari mais elle regardait dehors avec inquiétude. La neige avait recommencé à tomber, fortement cette fois, et le taxi avançait prudemment pour ne pas risquer l'accident à cause de la visibilité réduite. Les précautions prisent par Esmé s'étaient rendues très utiles car nous métrions plus de temps que prévu pour rallier JFK.

Notre avion décollait dans trois heures et Esmé nous trainait de guichet en guichet pour recueillir des informations. Après une demi-heure à faire suivre nos valises dans le hall d'accueil, Alice demanda pitié et nous pûmes aller nous asseoir dans une air d'attente pendant que madame Cullen continuait seule son marathon. Lorsqu'elle nous rejoignit, elle n'avait pas plus d'informations qu'au départ si ce n'est que toutes les informations au sujet du vol seraient transmises par l'intermédiaire des tableaux d'affichage.

Vers seize heures, une ligne s'ajouta au tableau, annonçant notre vol, avec deux heures de retard. Ca commençait bien. Rose et moi contactâmes nos parents alors qu'Esmé prévenait son mari du changement d'horaire, puis nous allâmes prendre une collation dans un des cafés de l'aérogare. Notre vol n'était pas le seul à être repoussé. La neige qui tombait sur New-York retardait les atterrissages.

Le nombre de personnes présentent dans le terminal ne cessait d'augmenter, de même que le temps de retard du vol pour Phœnix. Quand il fut vingt heures et que nous n'étions toujours pas parties, Esmé nous proposa de manger. Rosalie allait sortir son sandwich de son sac quand elle fut stoppée par notre chaperon.

« Nous allons acheter autre chose et garder ça pour plus tard. Pas que ce soit un temps de crise mais je préfère prendre des mesures. »

Là, elle me foutu les jetons. D'après elle, combien de temps encore allions-nous rester à poireauter dans ce hall ? Nous aurions dû être en début de descente sur Phœnix à cette heure là. Au lieu de ça, notre avion était signalé _'en attente'_, ce qui voulait dire qu'on apprendrait au dernier moment que nous pouvions embarquer. Ma mère avait été très énervée en l'apprenant mais s'était rassurée en se rappelant la présence de madame Cullen avec nous.

***

« J'ai faim … »

« On le sait Bella, ça fait au moins six fois que tu le dis en dix minutes. » Grogna Rosalie.

« Oui mais c'est parce que j'ai faim ! » Me défendis-je.

Mon amie retint un cri de fureur et je m'excusai en promettant que je ne dirais plus rien.

Il était près de trois heures du matin et nous étions toujours dans le hall du terminal. Nous attendions, surveillant le panneau d'affichage. Alice et Rose occupaient deux fauteuils et moi j'étais assise en face d'elles sur ma valise. Lili dormait, appuyée sur l'épaule de la blonde et Esmé était assise à côté de moi, feuilletant un magasine. Elle me lança un regard désolé mais elle n'y était pour rien. La nuit quand je ne dormais pas, je mangeais. C'était une habitude que je n'arrivais pas à contrôler mais je ferais un effort pour ne pas mettre Rose davantage en colère.

« Je crois que je vais me dégourdir un peu les jambes. » Souffla mon amie.

« Je vais prendre ta place et essayer de dormir. Ça calmera peut-être mon estomac. » Chuchotai-je en m'asseyant doucement pour ne pas réveiller Alice qui laissa sa tête reglisser vers mon épaule.

Rosalie s'éloigna doucement, slalomant entre les voyageurs et leurs bagages, mais resta dans un rayon de vingt mètres comme Esmé nous l'avait demandé. Je n'en vis pas beaucoup plus, sombrant dans le sommeil à mon tour.

Lorsque j'ouvris l'œil, c'était la tête blonde de Rosalie qui reposait dans le creux de mon épaule. Alice était posée sur ma valise, un paquet de gâteaux dans les mains. Elle m'en proposa un en souriant et je tendis la main pour me saisir d'une madeleine au chocolat.

« Quelle heure est-il ? » M'enquis-je, ma montre étant inaccessible.

« Neuf heures vingt. »

« Et toujours pas de nouvelles. » Commentai-je après un coup d'œil au panneau d'affichage.

« Aucune non. Ma mère est au téléphone avec Carlisle et elle va essayer de trouver autre chose à grignoter. »

« Il faut rationner. » Rigolai-je, bien que la situation soit quelque peu dramatique.

Lorsqu'Esmé revint avec un paquet de gâteaux supplémentaire, elle le rangea dans un sac avec nos sandwichs et s'assit à côté de sa fille.

« Apparemment, les aéroports du Nord de la côte Est sont bloqués par la neige. »

« Et ils comptent nous le dire un jour où bien est-ce qu'on est condamnées à moisir dans cet aéroport sans nouvelles ? » M'enquis-je.

« Tâchons de rester calmes. Il n'y a rien à faire à part attendre que la tempête se calme. » Dit-elle en souriant.

« Ah parce que maintenant c'est une tempête. » Grimaçai-je en laissant ma tête basculer en arrière sur mon dossier. « Vous voulez dormir un peu ? » Proposai-je à Esmé après avoir soupiré.

« Non, non Bella, dors encore si tu veux. » Refusa-t-elle.

« Vous n'avez pas dormi de la nuit, faites un somme. On vous réveillera s'il y a des nouvelles ou le moindre problème. » Insistai-je.

« Bella a raison maman. Si tu continues à la caféine tu vas finir par faire un meurtre. » M'appuya Alice.

Esmé céda alors et j'échangeai ma place avec elle. Elle ne tarda pas à sombrer, une main sur les cheveux de Rose. Cette femme n'avait vraiment pas raté sa vocation en devenant mère. Je me mis alors à discuter de tout et de rien avec Alice.

Les gens autour de nous portaient le même air désespéré et avaient adopté les mêmes genres de postures, assis sur leurs bagages ou sur des fauteuils pour les plus chanceux.

***

« Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour être en cours d'histoire plutôt qu'ici. » Soupira Alice après quelques heures.

« Edward rageait de savoir que vous loupiez encore les cours ce matin. » Plaisanta Esmé qui venait de se réveiller après cinq heures de repos mérité.

« Et bien qu'il nous remplace ici et moi je vais en cours. » Grommela sa fille. « Quel imbécile vraiment. Désolée Bella. »

« Aucun soucis. » Répondis-je, blasée. « En parlant d'Edward, tu voudrais bien me prêter ton I-pod ? »

Je n'avais pas renoncé à trouver le titre de la chanson mystère. Et puis c'était une bonne façon de tuer le temps. Sans rechigner, elle me tendit l'appareil et je lui proposai le mien pour l'occuper. Elle prit pourtant celui de Rose, qui elle, utilisa le mien. Allez on fait tourner la technologie !

Je fis défiler les chansons, n'écoutant bien souvent que l'introduction, laissant le titre en entier lorsque je l'aimais bien.

Après quatre heures, 226 morceaux et un sandwich au thon, je téléphonai à ma mère qui désespérait de me revoir un jour. Je ris à ses paroles et elle se renfrogna.

_« Rends-toi compte Bella ! Phil et moi partons pour la Floride demain soir je te rappelle. Nous devions avoir deux jours ensembles et c'est fichu à cause de cette maudite neige. » _Avait-elle boudé_._

Mais qu'est-ce que j'y pouvais moi ? Est-ce que c'était de ma faute si j'étais bloquée à New-York par une tempête de neige, incapable de rentrer chez moi pour retrouver ma mère à qui _je_ manquais et Edward qui _me_ manquait ? Étais-je responsable si Phil avait un match le week-end suivant à Tampa, éloignant ma mère pour quelques jours ?

Et bien non ! Je n'étais pas Dieu contrairement à ce qu'elle semblait croire ! Et voilà que je m'énervais maintenant. Vingt-sept heures que nous étions arrivées à l'aéroport et j'avais encore le cul posé sur ma valise alors que j'aurais dû être en cours de gym avant d'aller courir avec mon beau gosse de meilleur ami pour qui je craquais méchamment. Il fallait que j'arrête de me faire du mal.

Au milieu de la nuit suivante, à l'heure creuse si on peut le dire ainsi, nous allâmes deux par deux aux toilettes pour nous changer, nous laver les dents et essayer de nous nettoyer autant que possible avec les lingettes hypoallergéniques d'Esmé. Nous ne savions toujours pas combien de temps nous resterions bloqués ici avant de pouvoir décoller pour l'Arizona.

Vers dix heures, je commençais à me demander si nous serions rentrées le lendemain soir pour le bal du lycée et à quatorze heures, j'étais presque persuadée que non.

« Vous savez quoi ? » Lança Rosalie et nous l'encourageâmes à continuer. « J'ai changé d'avis. Je déteste la neige. »

Alice éclata de rire avec Esmé alors que je me fendis d'un sourire.

« Ne dis pas ça Rose. Si tu avais vu ta tête quand il a commencé à neiger l'autre jour. Non, en fait, c'est juste que la neige et les aéroports ne sont pas compat … » Expliquai-je avant de m'arrêter brusquement.

« Bella ? » M'interrogea Alice.

Voyant que je ne répondais pas, elle agita sa main devant mon visage, mais là non plus je ne bronchai pas. J'étais dans mon univers. J'avais continué à faire défiler les chansons sur l'I-pod de Lili et je venais de LA retrouver. LA chanson qu'il avait jouée avant notre départ. J'en étais persuadée. Les premiers accords étaient exactement les mêmes. Je me les passais en boucles pour en être sûre avant de me tourner lentement vers Alice assise à ma droite.

« Oh mon Dieu. » Soufflai-je.

« Tu l'as trouvée ? » S'écria Rosalie en se redressant, attirant les regards sur elle.

« Oh mon Dieu ! » Répétai-je davantage hystérique. « C'est ça ! C'est ça qu'il a joué ! » Continuai-je en pointant mon doigt sur le petit écran à cinq centimètres des yeux de ma meilleure amie.

D'un geste brusque et rapide, elle m'attrapa le poignet et le repoussa à une distance correcte pour pouvoir lire.

« Tu dérailles ma vieille. » Grimaça-t-elle en me jetant un regard désolé.

« Mais puisque je te dis que c'est ça ! » M'énervai-je.

« Je connais Edward … »

« Moi aussi ! » La coupai-je. « Et je mettrais ma main au feu que c'était ça. »

« Il déteste Mariah Carey, jamais il ne jouerait une de ses chansons. » Contra-t-elle.

« Mais puisque je te dis que c'était ça ! » Lançai-je encore plus fort en me levant.

Rosalie se redressa à côté de moi et se pencha sur l'écran pour voir de quelle chanson il s'agissait. **My All**.

« C'est vrai qu'Edward n'aime pas spécialement Mariah Carey. Mais ! » Se hâta de continuer Esmé avant que je réplique encore une fois. « Nous savons qu'il a un lien spécial avec la musique. Peut-être que les paroles de cette chanson ont une signification spéciale. »

J'adorais cette femme, conciliante et intelligente. Je me rassis rapidement et remis le morceau au début avant de poser mes mains sur mes oreilles pour m'isoler du bruit environnant.

_I am thinking of you (Je pense à toi)_

_In my sleepless solitude tonight (Pendant mon insomnie solitaire, ce soir)_

_If it's wrong to love you (Si c'est mal de t'aimer)_

_Then my heart just won't let me be right (Alors mon cœur ne veux pas me laisser être juste)_

_'Cause I've drowned in you (Parce que je me suis noyée en toi)_

_And I won't pull through (Et je ne m'en tirerai pas)_

_Without you by side (Sans toi à mes côtés)_

_I'd give my all to have (Je donnerai tout ce que j'ai pour avoir)_

_Just one more night with you (Juste une nuit de plus avec toi)_

_I'd risk my life to fell (Je risquerai ma vie pour ressentir)_

_Your body next to mine (Ton corps près du mien)_

_'Cause I can't go on (Parce que je ne peux pas continuer)_

_Living in the memory of your song (A vivre avec le souvenir de ta chanson)_

_I'd give my all for you love tonight (Je donnerai tout ce que j'ai pour ton amour ce soir)_

_Baby can you fell me (Bébé peux-tu me sentir ?)_

_Imagining I'm looking in your eyes (Imagine que je regarde dans tes yeux)_

_I can see you clearly (Je peux te voir clairement)_

_Vividly emblazoned in my mind (Vivement embelli dans mon esprit)_

_And yet you're so far (Et pourtant tu es si loin)_

_Like a distant star (Comme une étoile éloignée)_

_I'm wishing on tonight (Je le souhaite ce soir) _

« Oh mon Dieu. » Soufflai-je encore en ôtant les écouteurs de mes oreilles après avoir éteint l'appareil, bien que la chanson ne soit pas terminée.

« Tu es vraiment certaine que c'est cette chanson Bella ? » Demanda Alice avec beaucoup de sérieux. « Parce que je la connais par cœur et les paroles … je ne voudrais vraiment pas que tu te fasses des idées … ça te ferait du mal. »

« J'en sais rien … je sais plus … » Soupirai-je en me prenant la tête entre les mains.

Esmé me regarda avec un air désolé alors que Rosalie fronçait les sourcils.

« Tu sais quoi Bella ? » Commença celle-ci. « Tu étais persuadée que c'était cette chanson non ? Et maintenant que tu as pris connaissance des paroles tu doutes et tu sais pourquoi ? - Je fis non de la tête - Parce que tu ne sais absolument rien de ce que ressent Edward pour toi et ça te fout la trouille. - Je grimaçai - Dis-toi que c'est bien **My All** qu'il a joué. Et dis-toi que finalement t'es peut-être pas la seule à être amoureuse. »

« Mais Rose … »

« Elle a raison. » Me coupa Esmé. « La seule chose que tu peux faire maintenant c'est d'attendre de rentrer pour pouvoir lui parler. »

« Ou lui téléphoner. » Proposa Alice.

« Hors de question que je parle de ça au téléphone alors qu'il est à plus de 3900 kilomètres ! »

« Okay ! Pas au téléphone ! » Se résigna la brune en levant les mains en signe de rémission. « N'empêche que ton portable est en train de sonner depuis trois minutes et qu'il s'acharne. Au moins six appels en absence déjà. »

J'attrapai mon cellulaire qui était posé en mode vibreur dans mon sac à main. Il clignotait et s'agitait, affichant le nom de mon coup de foudre.

« Mais pourquoi tu l'as pas dis ?! »

« Il fallait d'abord que tu prennes une décision sur ce que tu comptais faire. Maintenant tu n'as plus qu'à décrocher et papoter en toute amitié. » Sourit-elle.

Tremblante, je me saisis de mon téléphone avant de me lever et de m'éloigner légèrement. Après un long soupir, je décrochai enfin.

* * *

***Spéciale dédicace à Lilystrange lol.**

_**Ah mais quelle gaaaaaarce ! Elle coupe au meilleur moment !! Héhé oui je sais je suis horrible mais vous avez l'habitude.**_

_**Bon sinon … je sais que c'est un peu téléphoné le coup de la neige mais bon … vous commencez certainement à connaitre mes petits coups de folie donc j'espère que vous me pardonnerez … une fois de plus.**_


	17. Arizona, nous revoilà !

_**Donc … nous y voilà ! Vous avez survécu ? J'espère bien parce que je m'en voudrais sinon lol.**_

_**Je sais que la coupure était sadique mais franchement … ça vous a motivés ! J'ai reçu plus de 100 reviews sur ce chapitre et croyez-moi ça flatte mon égo.**_

_**Autre chose. Je tenais à préciser que je ne suis pas spécialement fan de Mariah Carey mais que, comme Edward, j'aime beaucoup la musique et je trouvais que cette chanson collait bien.**_

_**Toutes vos réactions m'ont bien fait rire mais ce n'était franchement rien face à la réaction de ma sœur qui s'est carrément étouffée et que j'ai dû aller aider à respirer (caro j'suis désolée c'était pas prévu pour une fois !)**_

_**Donc sans trop de blabla supplémentaire je vous laisse la suite, le reste sera à la fin du chapitre pensez à y jeter un coup d'œil !**_

**Un grand merci à Lilinette, Kiki, mistigris, caroox27, samy, Arya, Magali, Gwen, Pauline (j'ai fais un bac S si ça peut t'aider à comprendre lol), muteen-mwa (merci beaucoup), Choupette, Aurélie, LAURENA13, Dominique, Dame Angélique Malfoy (nan pas la grève des reviews s'il te plait !!!), Léna, nono, Elo, mel31, laurie, juliie, mag, Lili.C, Juliette, Charline, Sil, Dawn, crevette, Allyssabella, Lydie, Alice et KIK (merci beaucoup, je sais ce que ça fait d'être incomprise lol).**

**

* * *

  
**

_Tremblante, je me saisis de mon téléphone avant de me lever et de m'éloigner légèrement. Après un long soupir, je décrochai enfin._

« Allô ? »

« J'ai faillis croire que tu étais morte ça fait sept fois que je t'appelle. » Se moqua la plus belle voix du monde.

Okay. La jouer naturelle, amitié, répondre à ses sarcasmes.

« Je te signale que j'ai une vie. »

« Bloquée par la neige dans un aéroport ? » Demanda-t-il sceptique.

« Oui exactement ! Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de choses qu'il y a à faire. »

« Et bien dis-moi alors. » Me défia Edward.

« Et bien … je regarde mes ongles, je soupire, j'écoute la musique - et quelle musique ! -, je regarde les panneaux d'affichages, j'écoute Rosalie se plaindre de la neige … tout un tas de choses passionnantes ! » Plaisantai-je. « Et toi à Phœnix ? »

« Je prends mes cours, je baille, je regarde les fissures sur les murs, je supporte les plaintes d'Emmett à propos de l'absence de Rosalie … Tout un tas de choses passionnantes en fait. Là je suis au réfectoire avec Jasper et Emmett. »

« Ne me parle pas de nourriture je t'en supplies. » Marmonnai-je d'une voix suppliante.

Après presque deux jours de blocage, les distributeurs de l'aéroport étaient vides et je n'avais pas mangé depuis ce matin, neuf heures auparavant.

« Emmett demande si tu as abusé des bichocos. » Rit-il.

« C'est plutôt que j'ai la dalle mais qu'on garde nos derniers sandwichs pour ce soir et il nous reste juste un paquet de gâteaux. On ne sait absolument pas quand on va pouvoir rentrer alors je n'ai pas envie de t'entendre parler de nourriture parce que je n'en ai pas sous la main. » Expliquai-je.

« C'est dur à ce point ? » S'enquit Edward, ayant récupéré son sérieux.

« C'est pas non plus la guerre ! De toutes façons je n'ai pas de calories à brûler alors pas la peine de me mettre en surpoids. Et puis j'ai même fini par ne plus rougir quand mon ventre se met à gargouiller ! Rends-toi compte du miracle. » Plaisantai-je pour changer de sujet.

« Mouai … » Grogna-t-il sceptique puis il poussa un profond soupir. « Il va falloir que je te remette à niveau alors. Dès que tu rentres on va courir. »

« Si je rentre un jour. » Remarquai-je.

« C'est vrai … enfin apparemment la neige devrait s'arrêter bientôt. » Reprit-il sur un ton plus léger.

« Oh il ne neige déjà plus depuis deux ou trois heures mais les pistes sont encombrées … alors on attend. »

« Vous n'allez pas tarder à pouvoir rentrer alors. »

« On verra ça ! » Dis-je dans un haussement d'épaules qu'il ne pouvait pas voir. « Bon je vais te laisser … j'essaye de garder ma batterie de portable aussi longtemps que possible. »

« Je comprends … Et bien salue tout le monde de notre part et … à bientôt alors. »

« Ouai. »

« Je mange à ta santé ! » Lança la voix d'Emmett dans le combinée. « De délichieujes pommes au four. » Continua-t-il la bouche pleine.

« Tortionnaire ! » Lançai-je en rigolant. « A plus les garçons ! »

N'attendant pas d'éventuelle réponse, je raccrochai et retournai m'asseoir avec les autres.

« Alors ? » S'enquit immédiatement Rosalie.

« Ton homme est un sadique qui me parle de pommes au four alors que je leur ai dis qu'il ne nous restait qu'un sandwich chacune. »

« Tout à fait Emmett. » Grommela Alice. « Mais c'est de ce dont tu as parlé avec Edward qui nous intéresse. »

« Oh pas grand-chose … banal … la neige, la nourriture, le lycée … » Dis-je d'un air déprimé.

« Allons Bella ne te décourage pas. Edward ne veut surement pas parler de cela au téléphone lui non plus. Qu'il t'ait appelée est un bon signe non ? » Sourit tendrement Esmé.

« Après tout, Emmett aurait pu m'appeler moi, ou Jasper téléphoner à Lili. Je suis d'accord avec Esmé. » Lança Rosalie avec aplomb.

Oui. Peut-être avaient-elles raisons. Peut-être … Mais peut-être pas ! Et dans ce cas là, je ne voulais pas me faire de douces illusions. Je préférais largement me murer dans mon silence. Avec le baladeur d'Alice dans les oreilles, **My All **qui tournait en boucle. Pourtant, plus je l'écoutais et plus j'espérais.

***

Je somnolais depuis deux heures, peut-être plus, assise sur la banquette, la tête sur une épaule. Je ne savais pas à qui était cette épaules, mes trois accompagnatrices s'étant succédées. C'est un bruit inhabituel qui me sortis de ma léthargie, je relevai la tête et retirai les écouteurs.

« Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs. »

« C'est toi Seigneur ? » Plaisanta Rosalie à côté de moi en relevant la tête vers le plafond, cherchant de tous les côtés.

« Nous vous informons que grâce aux améliorations climatiques des dernières heures, et au travail de nos techniciens, une première piste a pu être ouverte. Les pistes restantes suivront dans les prochaines heures. En attendant un retour total à la normal, nous vous demandons de restez calme. Les informations au sujet des vols vous serons transmises par l'intermédiaire des panneaux d'affichage. Merci de votre compréhension. »

Le petit carillon raisonna alors qu'Alice trépignait déjà en face de moi, se lançant dans des calculs faramineux. D'après elle, Thalès, Pythagore, Bernoulli et quelques autres, nous avions 97.4% de chances d'être rentrées avant le début du bal du lycée. Bénis soient les techniciens de JFK !

Esmé nous refroidit légèrement en nous rappelant que notre vol n'était pas encore annoncé et que rien n'était certain. Elle perdit toute sa crédibilité quand elle assura à Carlisle que nous serions là avant le lendemain soir. Il n'était que quinze heures à Phœnix et ma mère était encore au travail, peu importe, je téléphonais quand même. De toutes manières, dès qu'elle sortirait du travail, elle foncerait à la maison pour retrouver Phil et tracer à Sky Harbor direction le soleil de Floride. Mon message fut bref mais précis, lui récitant ce que la voix, d'origine divine ou extraterrestre, venait de nous apprendre. Elle me rappellerait si elle en avait le temps. Pour le plaisir, j'envoyais aussi un message à Edward, même si je savais que quelqu'un d'autre pourrait tout aussi bien le prévenir de notre retour prochain.

'_Le Père-Noël existe ! On va bientôt pouvoir décoller. Aucune idée de quand précisément, mais bientôt ! ENJOY !'_

La réponse ne tarda pas, ce qui m'étonna et me réjouit en même temps.

'_Encore heureux sinon j'aurais dû trouver une autre cavalière pour demain soir'_

Yahaaa ! Il y avait pensé ! Il avait pensé au bal et il avait pensé à moi en tant que cavalière ! En même temps c'est ce que j'étais … sa cavalière … en toute amitié. Monde cruel.

'_Tu n'es pas sensé être en cours ?'_

Non mais quelle hypocrite ! Je m'en fichais bien qu'il soit en cours. L'important était qu'il prenait la peine de me répondre.

'_Si et je m'arrête là avant de me faire attraper. Maintenant que tu rentres c'est pas le moment de se faire coller.'_

Yep ! Yep ! Yep ! Ça voulait dire quoi ça ? Qu'il était content que je rentre et qu'il avait prévu qu'on passe du temps ensembles ? Bien sur espèce de cruche, vous passez beaucoup de temps ensembles vu que tu t'arranges pour ! Incroyable la vitesse à laquelle je pouvais changer d'humeur. C'était surement la fatigue, l'angoisse, l'énervement … peut-être la faim aussi et le manque de caféine. En bref, il devenait vraiment urgent que je retrouve le monde civilisé. Rosalie aussi apparemment puisqu'elle ne supportait plus d'être assise là et proposait de vendre père et mère contre l'opportunité de prendre une douche.

_« Du moment que tu me laisses ton frère, tu peux bien vendre qui tu veux. » _Avait remarqué Alice.

Les avions décollaient les uns après les autres aussi rapidement que possible. On se serait presque cru dans une usine à la chaine. Enfin, il n'y avait toujours que six décollages par heure maximum, il était vingt heures passées et notre vol n'était toujours pas annoncé. Ma mère m'avait rappelé avant son embarquement et s'était moquée en disant qu'elle serait descendue de son avion avant même que je ne monte dans le mien. Il y avait des chances oui, vu qu'elle arriverait à Tampa dans moins de deux heures et que le panneau d'affichage indiquait les départs jusqu'à 22h47, et toujours rien pour notre vol.

Je ne lâchais plus le panneau du regard depuis que j'avais fini d'engloutir mon sandwich. J'attendais que la ligne du vol _7729KW - Phœnix Sky Harbor _soit enfin annoncée.

Ma mère fini par me contacter de nouveau, m'annonçant que, bien qu'il soit tard, la température était agréable en Floride. Nia, nia, nia. Je râlais encore contre elle quand les choses s'accélérèrent enfin. Une deuxième piste venait d'être dégagée et le nombre de décollage doubla.

Notre vol fut enfin annoncé pour l'enregistrement, départ prévu à 23h35. Les messages fusèrent. Esmé à Carlisle, Rose à ses parents, Alice à Jasper et moi à ma mère. Je ne réitérai pas mes sms de l'après midi. A l'heure actuelle, Edward était chez lui et il serait bizarre que je le prévienne de quelque chose qu'il savait déjà, et que je savais qu'il savait.

J'avais vraiment besoin de dormir, je pensais vraiment n'importe comment.

Il nous restait un peu plus d'une heure avant de pouvoir quitter le sol New-Yorkais. Nous fîmes d'abord une grosse demi-heure de queue pour enregistrer nos bagages. Nous fûmes surprises de voir Esmé devenir sèche et menaçante quand elle expliqua ce qu'elle ferait si jamais nos valises étaient égarées. La pauvre hôtesse la rassura, signalant que les techniciens habituellement répartis sur six pistes étaient tous dévoués aux deux pistes présentement ouvertes. Madame Cullen sembla satisfaite et nous fit signe de la suivre à travers les hall du Terminal pour rejoindre l'air d'attente devant notre porte d'embarquement. Nous attendîmes environ une demi-heure de plus avant de pouvoir commencer à monter dans l'appareil. Bouger enfin, faire quelque chose après plus de deux jours d'immobilité était plus que plaisant. Et, une fois toutes les quatre installées à nos places en cabine, le soulagement fut total et la fatigue put prendre le dessus. Aucune de nous ne résista et je fermai l'œil en dernier, moins de dix minutes après que l'avion ait quitté le sol.

Je cru éborgner l'hôtesse qui me secoua doucement l'épaule. Je dormais, je faisais un rêve merveilleux même ! Et je priais fortement pour ne pas avoir parlé dans mon sommeil encore une fois. Le regard noir que je lui lançai suffit à lui tirer une ribambelle d'excuses. Je pris la boisson qu'elle me proposait, la bu en gardant les yeux fermés et me rendormis aussi sec pour retourner dans mes délires nocturnes. C'est la délicatesse de l'atterrissage qui me réveilla de nouveau, de même que Rosalie qui ronchonnait contre le pilote sur le siège voisin.

Totalement au radar, je suivis les mouvements de la foule des passagers, accrochée au bras d'Alice, suivant madame Cullen dans les dédales de couloirs. Carlisle nous attendait derrière les portiques avec un grand sourire, seul. Ô rage, Ô désespoir ! Bon okay je m'en doutais bien, je savais qu'il n'y avait pas de place dans la voiture pour qu'il vienne aussi. N'empêche que monsieur Cullen aurait dû le laisser venir nous chercher ! Ou au moins acheter un break au lieu d'une cinq place.

Je fus sortie de mes pensées délirantes lorsque Rose agrippa mon bras pour que nous allions réceptionner nos bagages. Le docteur remarqua que nos valises étaient davantage gonflées qu'à notre départ, ce à quoi Alice répondit simplement _'New-York' _avec un air de _'c'est évident non ?'_.

Coup d'œil à ma montre, quatre heures et quart. Réglage et hop il n'est plus que deux heures du matin. A cette heure là, Edward était sûrement en train de dormir profondément. Je ne le verrais pas avant le lendemain. Enfin non, je ne le verrais pas avant d'avoir dormis. Cette idée me rassura. Quelque part, je savais que je n'étais pas prête à affronter une conversation à cette heure ci. Je n'étais pas prête à affronter une conversation avec Edward à n'importe quelle heure ! La panique n'eut pas le temps de me saisir davantage, je m'endormis une fois installée dans la voiture.

« Bella … Bella … » Chuchotait une voix.

Je sentais l'air frais me frapper de plein fouet et un poids sur mon épaule gauche. J'ouvris les yeux pour trouver le sourire avenant d'Esmé alors que Carlisle me débarrassait d'Alice de l'autre côté du véhicule. Il la porta vers la maison sans la réveiller. Quelle injustice ! Allez réveiller Edward qu'il m'emmène au lit ! En fait non, je n'étais pas prête à le voir pour parler alors être dans ses bras …

« Où est Rosalie ? » Demandai-je d'une voix pâteuse en tirant ma valise derrière moi dans l'allée.

« Nous l'avons déposée chez elle. D'ailleurs, elle m'a chargé de vous dire que vous ne la reverriez que demain soir au bal. »

J'acquiesçai et passai la porte. Instinctivement, ma tête se tourna vers les canapés du salon où j'aperçu une masse sombre. Le bruit que fit Esmé en posant les sacs au sol tira Edward du sommeil, détruisant ainsi tout espoir de regagner mon lit discrètement.

« Voilà les déserteuses. » Se moqua-t-il aussi endormi que moi, avant de se lever et de venir poser un baiser sur la joue de sa mère.

Elle l'accapara un moment, serrant son grand garçon qui lui avait tant manqué depuis une semaine, puis elle retourna vers la voiture avec Carlisle pour récupérer les derniers bagages.

« Content de te revoir Bella. » Dit-il simplement, me tirant un sourire presque timide. « Bella il faudrait que je te parle de … »

Oh mon Dieu non, je n'étais pas prête à l'affronter ! Combien de fois encore devrai-je le dire ?!

« Pas maintenant s'il te plait Edward. Je suis vraiment épuisée et je suis persuadée de ne pas pouvoir suivre une conversation. » Le coupai-je.

« Mais … »

« Demain. Je te jure que demain je t'écoutes mais là … je veux juste prendre une douche et me coucher. » L'interrompis-je de nouveau. « S'il te plait. » Insistai-je sur un ton suppliant afin qu'il comprenne que je ne m'en sentais vraiment pas la force.

Il acquiesça et se tourna vers ses parents qui revenaient dans le salon. Esmé nous envoya au lit et elle n'eut pas à le dire deux fois, je récupérai ma valise et grimpai à l'étage, essayant de faire abstraction d'Edward qui montait à ma suite. Je pu enfin me détendre lorsque j'eu refermé la porte de la chambre d'amis derrière moi. Il ne me fallut pas plus de vingt minutes pour prévenir ma mère de mon arrivée, sortir un pyjama, prendre une douche rapide et me glisser sous la couette. Le sommeil me reprit, bien que j'eus beaucoup dormis ces dernières heures.

Ma nuit fut infernale ! Régulièrement, je rêvais qu'on me réveillait, et pas n'importe quel réveil évidemment. Et c'était d'autant plus gênant de rêver ce genre de chose en sachant que je parlais dans mon sommeil et qu'Edward dormait de l'autre côté du mur ! Lorsque je fini par réellement émerger, ma montre indiquait treize heures. Autant dire que me métamorphose en marmotte avait commencé.

Trouvant que j'avais suffisamment abusé du sommeil et qu'il était temps pour moi de me lever, j'allai prendre une longue douche et profitai du confort qu'offre une salle de bain, chose que je n'avais pu faire depuis le mercredi matin, trois jours plus tôt. J'enfilai ensuite une paire de jeans et un pull tout simple, vestiges de mon ancienne garde robe.

J'hésitais à descendre. Bien sûr, il était évident que je ne pourrais pas m'enfermer ici à vie. Je devrais bien sortir à un moment ou à un autre … Même si l'idée me terrorisait.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains - mon estomac ne me laissait pas le choix de toutes façons -, j'ouvris la porte et émergeai dans le hall avant de me diriger vers le rez-de-chaussée. A peine eu-je mis un pied sur la dernière marche qu'Esmé se précipita sur moi. Elle semblait avoir parfaitement récupéré la fatigue due à nos dernières aventures.

« Bella, chérie, viens manger quelque chose ! » S'exclama-t-elle en me trainant vers la cuisine.

Hésitante, je la suivis et m'installai sur un des tabourets avant qu'elle ne me serve de quoi nourrir un régiment. Le silence régnait dans la maison et je ne pu m'empêcher de poser la question qui me brûlait les lèvres.

« Où sont-ils tous ? » M'enquis-je, tentant de camoufler mes véritables intentions.

« Carlisle est à l'hôpital, Alice doit être sous la douche, elle s'est réveillée il y a une petite demi-heure. Edward est parti courir, il devrait rentrer d'ici une heure je pense. »

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête. Alors il ne me restait qu'un heure avant la confrontation …

« Je crois qu'Alice a prévu que vous vous enfermiez dans sa chambre. Elle semble avoir beaucoup de travail à faire avec ta coiffure. Et je pense aussi … qu'Edward se verra refuser l'accès à sa chambre. »

Je ne pu retenir un soupir de soulagement. Cela fit rire Esmé bien qu'elle changea vite d'expression et me regarda sérieusement.

« Il faudra bien que vous parliez un jour. »

« Je sais … Je … j'ai juste peur de ce qu'il va se passer. J'ai peur de découvrir ce qu'il pense réellement. J'ai peur d'être la seule à ressentir ce que je ressens, d'être déçue ou de gâcher l'amitié qu'on a réussi à créer. » Dis-je avant d'engloutir une énorme cuillère de céréales, telle une désespérée.

« De toutes façons, tu es arrivée au point de non retour. Si tu ne lui parles pas maintenant tu vas devenir folle. C'est la seule solution. » Décréta-t-elle en me pressant les épaules avant de s'éloigner.

Un bruit sur ma droite me fit brusquement tourner la tête, mais là encore, je lâchai un soupir de soulagement. Ce n'était qu'Alice qui avait sauté la dernière marche de l'escalier.

« Et voilà son altesse ! Dépêche-toi de déjeuner, j'en ai pour des heures à te coiffer et à te préparer ! » Lança ma meilleure amie de son habituel ton enthousiaste.

« Et toi ? Quand comptes-tu te préparer ? Tu ne vas pas avoir le temps si tu t'occupes de moi. » Contrai-je en mâchant - quelle classe Bella !

« J'ai une perruque et mon maquillage est simple. J'en aurai pour trois quarts d'heure tout au plus. Pas la peine d'essayer, tu n'y échapperas pas. »

« Je ne crois pas que Bella fera des difficultés à rester murée dans ta chambre aujourd'hui. » Souligna Esmé.

Alice acquiesça et s'installa à côté de moi pour discuter. Vers quinze heures, lorsqu'Esmé nous informa qu'elle voyait Edward au bout de la rue, j'abandonnai femme et enfants pour courir me cloitrer dans l'antre d'Alice. J'entendis la porte d'entrée claquer avant qu'elle ne ferme la porte de sa chambre.

« Bien ! » S'enthousiasma Alice. « Je vais d'abord commencer par ta coiffure. Je pense qu'on en a pour trois bonnes heures, sans vouloir t'effrayer. Ensuite je m'occuperai de ton maquillage mais avant tout ça, masque et manucure pédicure. En gros tu es à moi pour les quatre prochaines heures. Esmé t'aidera à t'habiller pendant que je me préparerai. »

J'acquiesçai en silence en me laissant tomber sur son lit, les bras en croix.

« C'est quand même vachement plus agréable quand tu n'essayes pas de te faire la malle. On devrait demander à Edward de … »

« La ferme Lili. » La coupai-je en fronçant les sourcils avant que nous éclations de rire toutes les deux.

Rapidement, elle me fit me débarrasser de mes vêtements et je me trouvai en sous-vêtements et peignoir le reste de l'après-midi. M'attachant sommairement les cheveux, elle m'appliqua un masque vert comme celui que j'avais sur le visage le premier soir où Edward avait tapé à ma fenêtre. Cette pensée me tira un soupire désespéré. Alice cru que j'en avais déjà marre et me fit une série de remontrance sur mon manque de coopération. Je la rassurai là-dessus et elle continua sa torture.

Plus tard, alors que j'avais les doigts de pieds en éventail pendant que mon vernis séchait, on frappa à la porte.

« Quoi ? » Grogna mon amie d'un air peu aimable sans même relever la tête de ma main gauche qu'elle vernissait.

« Bella est avec toi ? » Demanda une voix qui me fit paniquer.

Redressée dans la chaise de bureau d'Alice, prête à en tomber à tout instant, je lui fis _'non' _de la tête avec le regard le plus suppliant que j'avais en stock. Elle se leva et alla jusqu'à la porte qu'elle entrebâilla. Edward se tenait debout derrière celle-ci et fut prêt à entrer mais sa sœur l'interrompit.

« Laisse-moi jouer à la poupée avec Bella cet après-midi et je te jure que je te laisse y jouer ce soir. » Dit-elle en souriant.

A ses mots, je m'empourprai violemment, et le fait qu'Edward me fixait, tendu lui aussi, ne m'aida pas à retrouver ma couleur d'origine.

« Allez file ou je te peins les ongles à toi aussi ! » Ajouta-t-elle, voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, en le menaçant du pinceau qu'elle tenait encore dans la main.

Il eut un geste de recul et Alice en profita pour refermer la porte. Elle tourna le verrou avant de revenir vers moi, un petit sourire d'excuses sur le visage.

« C'était vraiment trop tentant. Désolée de t'avoir mise mal à l'aise par contre. » Pouffa-t-elle. « Que dirais-tu de mettre un peu de musique ? Ca nous occuperait l'esprit plus que ce silence pesant ! »

« Pourquoi pas. » Accordai-je, prêtant peu d'intérêt à ce genre de détail.

Mon amie reposa le flacon de vernis sur son bureau et se dirigea vers sa chaine-hifi. Pendant quelques secondes elle farfouilla dans ces boites de CD puis en extirpa une et lança l'appareil avant d'avancer jusqu'à une chanson précise. Reconnaissant la chanson, je me raidis de nouveau et me levai carrément de la chaise.

« ALICE ! » M'écriai-je, passablement gênée.

La musique était forte, et aucun doute qu'Edward, où qu'il se trouve dans la maison, pouvait l'entendre. Je m'en serais totalement fiché si ce n'avait pas été **My All **qui résonnait dans la pièce.

« Allez chante Bella ! Je sais que tu ADORES cette chanson ! » S'exclama-t-elle trop fort pour que ce soit naturel.

Je lui lançai un regard noir avant de me laisser retomber dans la chaise. Elle rigola et me rejoignit au bureau pour continuer ma manucure. Je fixais un point du mur, la mâchoire serrée pour ne pas dire quelque chose que je regretterai plus tard. Lorsqu'elle releva le visage vers moi, elle perdit son sourire.

« Oh Bella … je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer. » Chuchota-t-elle pour que personne d'autre n'entende cette fois-ci.

Je me tournai vers elle et la fixai quelques instants, la mâchoire toujours bien fermée, avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

« C'est pourtant ce qu'il se passe non ?! » Demandai-je méchamment en effaçant les larmes avec la paume de ma main non vernie.

« C'était pour t'aider. » S'excusa-t-elle et j'eu un reniflement dédaigneux. « Bella, si c'est bien cette chanson, alors Edward saura que tu l'as reconnue et ça sera plus facile pour lui de venir te parler. »

« Bien joué Sherlock. Mais si ce n'est pas ça ? Ton numéro n'aura servi à rien. » Contrai-je, me calmant légèrement comprenant qu'elle voulait vraiment m'aider.

« Alors disons que c'est un succès ! » Sourit-elle. « Si ça n'avait pas été _cette_ chanson, Edward serait venu depuis longtemps nous demander de baisser le son. Je te l'ai dis, il n'apprécie pas Mariah Carey. »

Sceptique, je levai un sourcil inquisiteur.

« Est-ce que ta meilleure amie t'a déjà menti ? » Demanda-t-elle en faisant une croix sur son cœur. « Allez Bella, profite des cinq octaves de Mariah avant qu'Edward ne nous demande de baisser le volume. Et tu peux être certaine qu'il le fera, dès **My All **fini … ou un peu après. »

Elle avait raison. **Sweetheart** défila tranquillement mais lorsque **When You Believe** commença, Edward cogna au mur en hurlant _« LA PAIX » _et Alice alla changer de disque en affichant un sourire plein de fierté qui me fit éclater de rire.

Une fois vernie de la tête aux pieds, je pu rincer l'affreuse pâte verte qui couvrait mon visage et Alice commença à me coiffer. Elle suivait avec précision les instructions d'un livre de coiffure. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour posséder un tel ouvrage ! Je ne râlai pas pendant une heure entière, jusqu'à ce que mes fesses commencent à se faire douloureuses. Mon amie me conseilla de demander un massage et j'interrompis mes plaintes. De temps en temps, nous chantions avec la musique sur les différentes chansons qui passaient, toutes plus ridicules les unes que les autres. Un peu avant sept heures, ma coiffure fut achevée et Alice commença le maquillage, légèrement en retard sur le planning mais pas suffisamment pour qu'il y ait de quoi s'inquiéter d'après ses propres mots. Lorsque je fus habillement peinturlurée, Alice fit appel à sa mère pour qu'elle m'aide à m'habiller.

« Il faudrait aussi apporter son costume à Edward ! » S'exclama Alice en émergeant du dressing avec une housse opaque. « Non tu ne le verras pas Bella. » Ajouta-t-elle devant mon regard curieux.

Enfilant une paire de collants blancs transparents, je grognai de frustration et fit semblant de bouder le temps où Esmé fut absente. Quand elle revint dans la chambre, elle tira le verrou et avança dans le dressing. Je fus effrayée lorsqu'elle en ressortit, le corset dans les mains. J'étais persuadée de subir une vrai torture. Pourquoi avais-je accepté cela ?

Comme je l'avais deviné, enfiler ce machin fut une véritable épreuve. Esmé essayait d'être douce mais devait tout de même tirer fermement sur les ficelles. Les à-coups me coupaient le souffle et il m'arriva même de gémir. Elle se répandit alors en excuses, et m'expliqua qu'elle était obligée si je ne voulais pas me retrouver avec la poitrine à l'air en pleine soirée. Là-dessus, je ne répliquais plus rien, la laissant me faire souffrir à loisir. Manquerait plus que je m'exhibe !

Alice était enfermée dans la salle de bain et je savais qu'elle n'en ressortirait qu'une fois totalement prête, je me concentrai donc sur ma préparation. Un fois le supplice du corset achevé, Esmé m'aida avec la crinoline. Heureusement pour moi, ce n'était pas les épaisses et rigides crinolines en bois de l'époque, mais de simples anneaux reliés entre eux par un tissu léger mais résistant. Lorsqu'elle fut bien accrochée à ma taille, crochetée au corset, elle fit passer le jupon par-dessus ma tête, prenant garde à ma coiffure. Enfin, j'enfilai la robe avec difficultés. Ma liberté de mouvements était mise à mal entre mon torse étroitement coincé et la place que prenait mon jupon. Si je ne cassais pas quelque chose avant la fin de la soirée, ça tiendrait du miracle. Je sortis de mes pensées pour observer Esmé qui tentait de mettre en place les plis de ma robe et le voilage de mousseline. Je rougis affreusement lorsqu'elle s'attaqua au corsage. Elle ferma la robe avant de me faire tourner face à elle.

« Voilà. » Conclu-t-elle après avoir ajusté le décolleté. « Absolument magnifique. » Souffla-t-elle les yeux brillants.

Alice émergea alors de la salle de bain avec sa mine curieuse. Elle portait une perruque brune, tressée finement à certain endroits. Ses yeux étaient marqué d'un imposant trait de crayon noir et elle avait abusé du fond de teint.

« Cléopâtre et Marc-Antoine ? Il va falloir penser à arrêter les cours d'histoire supplémentaires. » La taquinai-je.

« Chut, chut, chut ! » Lança-t-elle, un doigt sur sa bouche. « Laisse-moi admirer mon travail. »

« Je suis donc la seule à ne pas savoir à quoi je ressemble. » Maugréai-je.

« Non Edward ne t'a pas vue non plus. » Me rappela Alice en riant.

Je perdis immédiatement mon sourire et la panique me reprit. Reprendre une respiration normale ne fut pas simple, étouffée que j'étais dans mon corset. Esmé s'appliqua à me décontracter alors que sa fille retournait dans la petite pièce pour finir de se préparer.

Je n'écoutais qu'à peine les paroles rassurantes de madame Cullen, essayant moi-même de me convaincre que je ne pouvais faire autrement. Comme elle l'avait dit plus tôt dans l'après-midi, j'étais à mon point de non retour. Une discussion avec Edward s'imposait. Je ris nerveusement quand je réalisai que j'avais admis cette idée depuis un moment déjà, et qu'elle s'était définitivement encrée en moi quand Alice avait lancé **My All **quelques heures plus tôt. Non, ce qui m'effrayait vraiment, c'était ce qui allait se passer à l'avenir. Si Edward ne me considérait que comme une amie - je grimaçai à cette idée - alors nos rapports seraient tendus et je m'effondrerais surement. Si par contre, il m'envisageait comme moi je le faisais pour lui … C'était ça la véritable panique ! Je n'avais jamais eu de petit ami, je n'avais jamais considéré un garçons autrement que comme un ami. Un garçon de mon entourage s'entend, je me permettais toujours de jeter un œil aux alentours, histoire d'apprécier le paysage. Mais quand Edward était là … le paysage était totalement différent. Ce qui se produisait en moi était tellement ridicule à décrire que je ne m'autorisais même pas à y penser.

C'est lorsqu'Alice agita quelque chose sous mon nez que je repris conscience. Il s'agissait d'une paire de gants blancs en dentelle. Je les enfilai maladroitement, ils montaient presque jusqu'aux coudes et ne couvraient pas mes doigts. Je remarquai ensuite qu'Esmé avait quitté la pièce et que mon amie me poussait tant bien que mal vers son miroir en pied. L'image qu'il me renvoya me fit sursauter, entrainant ainsi les rires d'Alice.

« Allons-y avant d'être en retard. » Souffla-t-elle en riant. « Je ne sais absolument pas comment tu vas rentrer dans la voiture mais ça risque d'être épique ! » S'exclama-t-elle avant de me pousser en dehors de la pièce.

Le hall était vide, la porte menant à la chambre d'Edward était fermée et la lumière visible provenait du rez-de-chaussée. Quant aux sons, les seuls que je pouvais entendre montaient du piano. Aucun doute à avoir, Edward était en bas, et il me fallait le rejoindre. Je vis Alice me passer devant, les bras chargés, et je la suivis donc afin de ne pas faire une entrée remarquée. J'étais suffisamment embarrassée comme ça, pas la peine d'en rajouter. J'attrapai le jupon de ma robe au niveau d'un des anneaux de la crinoline, la relevai légèrement pour ne pas marcher dessus et descendis l'escalier en me concentrant bien sur les marches.

* * *

_**Héhé encore une fin merdique, quoi que moins qu'au dernier chapitre. J'attends vos reviews et tous vos commentaires !**_

_**Bon maintenant … je dois vous dire que je pars en vacances samedi pour deux semaines chez mon père. Il y a une connexion internet et j'espère vraiment pouvoir publier les chapitres en temps et en heure mais au pire, je les mettrai en léger différé donc excusez-moi d'avance pour le chamboulement de vos petites habitudes !**_


	18. Annonce

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous !

Et non ceci n'est pas un chapitre et j'en suis vraiment navrée.

J'ai bel et bien une connexion internet et du temps, le seul problème c'est que je ne peux pas ouvrir les chapitres que j'avais mis sur ma clé USB. Je suis vraiment désolée que vous ayez à attendre mais je ne peux rien faire.

J'espère que vous me pardonnerez parce que rien de tout ça n'est volontaire !

Le pire dans l'histoire (outre le fait que vous n'ayez pas de chapitres) c'est que je ne peux même pas écrire de nouveaux chapitres puisque ma clé ne marche pas. (enfin ça je peux encore trouver une solution pour remédier au problème, genre m'envoyer moi-même le chapitre par mail ...)

Encore toutes mes excuses. Je posterai le chapitre dès que j'en aurais l'occasion ! Parole de scout !

Pichou1490


	19. Le bal

_**Et voilà ! Je sais que vous l'attendez tous depuis un petit moment mais je n'avais vraiment pas d'autre solution … Je comptais le mettre hier soir mais après 12 heures de voiture j'étais un peu séchée.**_

_**Je vous remercie tous pour vous reviews, ça fait toujours aussi plaisir !!**_

_**Comme promis il y a un lien sur mon profil pour que vous puissiez voir leur costumes.  
**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_J'attrapai le jupon de ma robe au niveau d'un des anneaux de la crinoline, la relevai légèrement pour ne pas marcher dessus et descendis l'escalier en me concentrant bien sur les marches._

Lorsque nous arrivâmes en bas, je ne m'étais pas trompée. Edward était assis au piano et Esmé l'écoutait jouer **Dawn**, enfoncée dans un canapé. Ce morceau de la bande originale d'Orgueil et Préjugés m'avait toujours plu. Je demanderai peut-être à Edward de me l'apprendre. Tout dépendrait de l'issue de la soirée.

Quand son visage se tourna vers moi, elle m'adressa un grand sourire. Ce calme ne dura pas puisqu'Alice commença à s'agiter. Elle laissa tomber son chargement sur un des fauteuils, provoquant un bruit sourd qui interrompit Edward. Il tourna sa tête dans notre direction et se hâta de se redresser sur ses pieds, tirant sur la veste de son costume afin de la lisser. Il avait de nouveau les cheveux plaqués, moins que pour son costume de Dracula cependant, et était plein de classe.

Il se racla la gorge en me fixant mais, gênée, je détournai la tête, faisant semblant d'être intéressée par ce que faisait Alice. Elle me tendit une boite contenant une des paires de chaussures que j'avais achetées à New-York et s'afféra à chercher autre chose en marmonnant pour elle-même. Je sortis les chaussures, les posai au sol et releva de nouveau ma robe d'une main, me tenant au dossier du fauteuil de l'autre, et enfilai les chaussures blanches. Je les avais déjà mises à plusieurs reprises pendant quelques heures à l'aéroport, pour les faire à mon pied. Les talons me firent gagner quelques centimètres mais rien d'encore suffisant pour que j'atteigne la taille de mon cavalier qui me dépassait d'une bonne tête.

« Enfin te voilà ! » Lança Lili sur un ton victorieux. « Met ça. » M'ordonna-t-elle ensuite en me tendant une boite.

Je l'attrapai et l'ouvris pour trouver un bracelet et un collier magnifiques. Ils étaient recouverts de strass pour imiter les diamants, comme l'était la voilure de ma robe. J'attachai donc l'épais bracelet par-dessus la dentelle de mes gants et entrepris de mettre le collier. Je relevai alors la tête pour demander de l'aide et fut soulagée de voir qu'Alice s'afférait autour d'Edward, qui me fixait toujours, et qu'il ne pourrait être celui qui me donnerait un coup de main. Esmé s'approcha de moi en souriant et prit la chaine dans ses mains avant de l'attacher.

« Merci. Je n'aurais sans doutes pas réussi avec tous cette masse de cheveux. » Plaisantai-je pour essayer de me détendre.

« Maman, essaye de faire rentrer Bella dans la voiture, on arrive dès que j'ai terminé. » Lança Alice en ajustant toujours le costume de son frère.

Esmé attrapa un châle posé sur le fauteuil au milieu du fourbis d'Alice, me le drapa sur les épaules et me fit signe de la suivre quand elle eut ses clés et son sac en mains.

Me couvrir n'était pas superflu, il faisait légèrement frais et ça ne ferait que s'accentuer au fil de la soirée. Je me rendis à côté de la voiture d'Edward, Carlisle avait prit la leur à l'hôpital. La mère de mes amis nous déposerai car aucun de nous ne pouvais conduire avec son costume d'après Alice.

Esmé réfléchit un moment sur la manière dont j'allais entrer dans la voiture, puis elle se rappela comment elle avait fait le jour de son mariage. Les anneaux avaient quand même une certaine souplesse ce qui nous permit de les serrer légèrement afin que je puisse m'asseoir sur la banquette arrière. Une fois posée, je prenais presque deux places à moi seule. Alice me rejoignit alors à l'arrière pendant que son frère prenait place sur le siège passager devant moi. Il me jeta un regard par l'intermédiaire du rétroviseur et je détournai la tête pour complimenter Alice sur son costume.

Mon comportement était idiot, je le savais bien, je ne pourrais pas éviter éternellement la confrontation. Mais comme on dit : tant que je gagne, je joue.

Le trajet ne fut pas long et après seulement dix minutes Esmé se gara sur le parking du _Radisson-Phoenix City Center,_ là où devait se dérouler le bal. Inévitablement, Edward ouvrit ma portière et attendit que je descende. Seul hic, ma crinoline. Apportez le pied de biche ! Heureusement pour moi, Esmé arriva à la rescousse et m'aida à m'extirper du véhicule. Elle nous salua, m'adressant un sourire rassurant, puis quitta le parking après nous avoir donné rendez-vous ici à minuit. Alice se hâta de rejoindre Jasper à leur point de rendez-vous et je me retrouvai seule avec Edward.

« Allons-y. » Dis-je simplement avant d'avancer vers l'entrée de l'hôtel pour rejoindre la salle de réception.

Panique, panique quand tu nous tiens. Edward ne traina pas et vint se placer à côté de moi. Arrivés dans le hall, nous suivîmes la foule des lycéens déguisés qui nous regardaient étrangement, et allâmes déposer mon sac et mon châle aux vestiaires. J'aperçu ensuite les jupettes romaines de Marc-Antoine-Jasper et fit signe à mon cavalier pour le lui indiquer. Toujours en silence, nous retrouvâmes nos amis.

« Bonnie and Clyde. Original ! » M'exclamai-je en m'approchant de Rosalie pour la saluer.

« Du nouveau ? » Demanda-t-elle sans articuler quand elle me serra brièvement contre elle.

Je lui fis non de la tête avant de me tourner vers Emmett. Comme Warren Beatty sur l'affiche du film, il portait un costume et un chapeau Fedora dignes des années 30. Étonnement, ces costumes ne semblaient pas étranges sur eux. Rosalie aurait pu vivre à n'importe quelle époque, rien ne jurait ou n'était dépareillé sur elle.

« Regardez-moi comme ils ont l'air sérieux et guindés ! Tu as des airs de mariée Bella. » S'exclama Emmett en nous désignant, son cousin et moi.

« Fais-toi étouffer dans un corset et ensuite on verra si tu n'es pas guindé. » Contrai-je en essayant de noyer mon rougissement.

« Tu l'as mis ?! » S'écria Rose en s'approchant de moi comme si elle allait vérifier.

« Oui. » Répondis-je simplement en me protégeant de mes bras. « Et les chaussures aussi. » Ajoutai-je pour changer de sujet.

Je ne pu l'empêcher de relever légèrement ma robe pour regarder mes pieds.

« J'étais persuadée qu'elles iraient à merveille avec la robe ! » S'exclama-t-elle en tapant dans ses mains.

« Et si nous y allions avant que Bella se retrouve à poil ? » Proposa Emmett, toujours tout dans la finesse.

« Je vote pour. » Lançai-je avec un sourire crispé.

Suivant le mouvement, je m'avançai vers la porte de la salle de réception d'où provenait la musique. Edward me soutint sous le coude quand j'arrivai au niveau des quelques marches et je le remerciai d'un sourire, encore trop paniquée pour lui parler. A peine dans la salle, Emmett se mit à chanter sur la musique. **Hey baby**, le remix de la chanson de Bruce Channel tournait dans la salle, rythmant les mouvements des lycéens présents.

« Y paraît qu'on stresse. » Dit Emmett à mon oreille et j'acquiesçai. « Allez détends-toi ou tu vas manquer d'air. Tu connais cette chanson ? » Demanda-t-il et j'acquiesçai de nouveau. « Alors éclate toi. Allez chante Bella ! » S'exclama-t-il plus fort, me tirant un sourire.

Finalement Emmett n'était pas qu'un crétin présent sur terre pour me taquiner et me faire rougir. Avec lui, je chantais le refrain de la chanson, exagérant les _« ooh aah »_ de manière ridicule. L'enchainement fut direct et je me retrouvai donc à danser sur **Celebration.** J'éclatai de rire lorsque mon ami le colosse lança le _« Yahoo » _suraigu au début de la chanson.

Disons le, ma robe ne convenait pas vraiment à ce genre de musique et ça se voyait. Je ne bougeais qu'à peine de peur de bousculer quelqu'un ou de casser quelque chose. La bonne humeur d'Emmett et Alice eurent pourtant vite raison de ma réserve et je finis pas chanter moi aussi, profitant de cet instant de folie pour mettre ma panique de côté. Alice joua de son déguisement et, les bras raidis, elle dansa à l'égyptienne, me faisant éclater de rire. Puis se fut au tour d'Emmett qui baissa son chapeau sur ses yeux avant de reculer à la Mickael Jackson. Finalement, tous deux avaient réussi à me décontracter un peu, et j'en avais bien besoin. Détendue, je pu alors me retourner vers les autres qui dansaient plus calmement. Voir un général romain et un empereur du début du siècle se trémousser sur **Kool and the gang** était surprenant mais ce n'était encore rien. Lorsque Jasper, comme nous tous, commença à danser **YMCA**, la vision fut tellement drôle que je finis par me détendre totalement. Hakuna Matata* ! Plus aucun soucis, j'avais complètement oublié mes interrogations des derniers jours et j'espérais que cette paix intérieur durerait un long moment.

Le DJ était avec moi, à moins que ce ne soit ma bonne étoile, et les chansons rythmées s'enchainèrent. D'abord quelques morceaux de disco, de la pop et de la variété, puis **Last night **et je dansai le madison autant que possible, relevant ma robe pour ne pas marcher dessus. En une soirée, j'avais ruiné tous les principes de l'histoire de la danse mais je m'en fichais, essayant de m'imaginer dans mon garage le premier après-midi que nous avions passé tous ensembles.

Tout s'enchaina alors. Un slow commença, les autres se mirent à danser en couple et je me retrouvai seule avec Edward et mes craintes brusquement revenues de nulle part. Après quelques secondes, je reconnus **Everything** de Lifehouse. La première heure s'était pourtant bien passée, alors pourquoi me torturer ainsi ?

« Tu veux danser ? » Me proposa Edward en tendant son bras.

Évidemment que j'en avais envie même si ça me foutait plus la trouille que n'importe quoi d'autre sur terre. J'acquiesçai donc d'un signe de tête et posai ma main au creux de son coude. Un instant j'aurai pu croire que nous étions revenus un siècle en arrière grâce à ses manières et la façon dont nous étions habillés.

Il posa sa main droite sur ma hanche et je fis de même au niveau de son épaule avant qu'il ne prenne ma main libre et la ramène entre nos deux corps. C'était à la fois une barrière qui me séparait de lui et un lien qui me permettait de le sentir près de moi. Cette damnée crinoline, bien que très jolie, ne m'aidait pas non plus à me rapprocher de lui.

« Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te le dire mais, tu es magnifique. » Souffla-t-il en souriant, sa voix ne dépassant qu'à peine le son de la musique pour que je sois la seule à l'entendre.

« Alice a encore fait un formidable travail. » Acquiesçai-je en rougissant.

« La robe est très belle c'est vrai, mais je pense que c'est toi qui l'embellis et pas l'inverse. »

« Merci. » Murmurai-je encore plus rouge.

Gênée comme j'étais, je voulais détourner la tête mais il m'était impossible de dévier de ses yeux qui me tenaient prisonnière.

« Tu es toujours magnifique Bella, quoi que tu portes. »

Dieu pourquoi s'évertuait-il à me rendre mal à l'aise ? Si ce n'était que cela encore … Mais en plus de me faire rougir, il ne cessait de me faire espérer, malgré mes craintes, que le but de la conversation soit celui que j'espérais atteindre.

Voyant que je ne répondais pas, il s'approcha de moi et parla à mon oreille encore plus bas qu'il ne le faisait déjà.

« Le moment où tu es le plus magnifique, selon moi, c'est lorsque tu arrêtes de courir. Tes joues sont rosies par l'exercice et tes yeux sont rendus brillants à cause du vent. » Souffla-t-il avant de reculer son visage pour guetter ma réaction, mais je ne dis rien cette fois non plus. « A chaque fois, je dois me retenir de repousser les mèches de cheveux qui barrent ton visage. » Confessa-t-il. « Je ne sais pas comment tu réagirais si je me permettais ce geste. » S'expliqua-t-il.

« Les expériences sont la base de l'apprentissage. » Chuchotai-je.

« Alors je tenterai l'expérience. » Sourit-il avant de laisser planer un court silence, ne me quittant toujours pas des yeux. « Ça te dérangerait si j'essayais maintenant ? Avec une mèche imaginaire. »

Oh mon Dieu !

Je déglutis doucement, fis non de la tête, et son sourire s'agrandit. Il remonta alors nos mains jointes vers mon visage et laissa glisser ses doigts du haut de mon front, sur ma tempe, ma joue, jusqu'au bas de ma mâchoire. Retenant un frisson, je fermai les yeux un court instant.

« J'aurais dû me lancer plus tôt, c'était agréable. »

« Je trouve aussi. » Parvins-je à répondre.

Les propos que nous échangions n'étaient pas tellement différents de d'habitude, le ton cependant, changeait tout. Il n'y avait plus de taquineries, tout était réel à présent. Réel et sérieux. Toute ma panique s'était envolée à son geste et je trouvais ce moment parfait mais je savais qu'il pourrait l'être encore plus, pour moi en tous cas. Je n'avais toujours aucune certitude de ce qu'il pensait de tout cela, mais je m'étais aperçue qu'il avait besoin d'encouragements, d'autorisation même.

« Il n'y a pas d'autres choses que tu avais envie de faire mais dont tu t'es abstenu ? » Demandai-je innocemment, ma voix toujours aussi basse.

« Si … si, il y a bien quelque chose. » Répondit-il.

Le 'Ah' que je voulu lâcher se coinça dans ma gorge et je refermai donc le bouche pour ne pas paraître idiote.

A l'instant même, je mourrais d'envie qu'il m'embrasse enfin, qu'il me serre d'avantage contre lui. Qu'il repose au moins ses mains sur mon visage si ce n'était ses lèvres. Edward était pourtant bloqué, presque immobile si ce n'était son corps qui conduisait toujours la danse.

Ses yeux étaient plongés dans les miens, plus perçants que jamais. Je ne savais moi-même pas comment je le regardais, ce que j'exprimais. Peut-être percevait-il mon appréhension, ma peur, et peut-être cela l'empêchait-il de le faire, de m'embrasser. Oh comme je voulais lui dire que j'avais uniquement peur qu'il ne le fasse pas.

Embrasse-moi Edward.

J'en avais presque envie de pleurer. Je pleurerai certainement s'il ne me laissait pas goûter ses lèvres.

La musique autour de nous n'était plus qu'un bruit sourd, les danseurs des ombres insignifiantes, il n'y avait plus que lui et moi.

Lentement, trop lentement, son visage s'approcha du mien et j'arrêtai de respirer, attendant.

Mes yeux se fermèrent. Je ne pouvais pas continuer à le regarder, continuer à me demander s'il allait me donner ce que j'espérais tant.

Lorsque je le sentis effleurer mes lèvres, je lâchai un soupir de bien être. Ce simple effleurement me suffisait. Il suffisait à emplir mon cœur et, soulagée et heureuse, je rouvris les yeux pour le regarder.

Edward souriait, son visage toujours à quelques centimètres du mien, ses yeux fermés, frappé par la béatitude.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée à l'observer ainsi avant qu'il ne me fixe à nouveau de ses prunelles brillantes.

Il s'approcha de nouveau et reposa ses lèvres sur les miennes dans un baiser moins abstrait. Je le sentais vraiment contre moi et je me rendis compte qu'un simple effleurement de me contenterait plus. J'étais heureuse, j'étais bien. Non j'étais bien plus que ça mais je ne savais pas comment le dire. Comment le penser plutôt car il était hors de question que ma bouche s'éloigne de lui pour faire quelque chose d'aussi futile que parler. Toutes mes inquiétudes des derniers jours me parurent complètement idiotes, j'avais été stupide de me tracasser alors que les autres me rassuraient.

C'est lui qui rompit notre baiser, je n'aurais jamais eu le cœur de reculer, dus-je en mourir d'asphyxie.

Il posa son front contre le mien, nos souffles se mélangeant, ses yeux toujours encrés à mes prunelles, et entremêla nos doigts avant de poser nos mains jointes contre son torse à l'endroit où son cœur cognait comme un dératé.

« Il n'a jamais battu si vite. » Lâcha-t-il en souriant tendrement.

Ce sourire tendre, il m'était destiné. A moi seule.

« Le mien a explosé au moment de la mèche imaginaire. » Confessai-je dans un murmure.

Il soupira, comme je l'avais fais au contact de ses lèvres, puis m'attira contre lui en chuchotant mon prénom, sa main posée sur mes reins d'un geste ferme et délicat à la fois.

Calée ainsi, je ne pu m'empêcher de laisser ma tête tomber sur sa poitrine, son menton reposant sur le sommet de mon crâne, peu importait de défaire ma coiffure à cet instant. Plus rien n'importait d'ailleurs, si ce n'est lui.

« C'est la première fois que tu te tiens contre moi ainsi en étant consciente. » Plaisanta-t-il, sa voix pourtant toujours aussi basse.

Il était surement comme moi. J'étais persuadée que si je parlais à voix haute, ma gorge serait trop serrée et les mots se briseraient, surchargés d'émotion.

« Vrai. Pourtant l'inconscient est tout aussi important. J'étais très bien à Tucson. »

Qu'avais-je dis ? Je n'avais pas réfléchis à mes paroles et j'avais dû lâcher quelque chose qui ne lui avait pas plu, sinon pourquoi s'éloignerait-il de moi à présent ?

« Tu veux sortir un moment ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Je me rendis alors compte que la musique venait de changer, reprenant un rythme plus vif et un volume plus élevé. J'acquiesçai doucement et il me serra de nouveau contre son torse avant de se frayer un chemin parmi la foule.

Je ne pensai même pas à chercher les autres des yeux. Ils restaient fixés sur Edward qui, lui, me lançait des regards tendres et souriants aussi souvent qu'il le pouvait sans risquer de se cogner à quelqu'un. Vu l'ampleur de ma robe, les gens se poussaient d'eux-mêmes et nous n'avions rien à craindre de ce côté-là.

« Tucson alors ? » Finit-il par demander quand nous fûmes seuls au milieu du parc de la salle de réception.

« Avant ça même. » Avouai-je quand je compris qu'il voulait savoir à partir de quand j'avais eu le béguin pour lui. « Disons que je m'en suis rendue compte le soir du karaoké. »

J'avais les yeux baissés sur nos mains jointes, unique point de contact entre nous depuis que nous avions passé les portes. J'étais gênée de lui faire de telles confidences. Je venais de lui dire que je ne pensais qu'à lui depuis près de trois mois. Lui ne répondait pas, et quand je relevai mon visage je vis qu'il me fixait.

« Et toi ? » Demandai-je doucement.

« Au début je t'es trouvée mignonne. Quel affront c'était de penser cela, tu es bien plus que mignonne ! - je rougis de nouveau - Je me suis mis à t'apprécier quand tu as commencé à te montrer aimable et agréable ; et finalement, quand les rumeurs sont apparues, j'ai remarqué que ça ne me dérangeait pas spécialement que les gens pensent cela. Je me suis même surpris à regretter qu'elles ne soient pas vrais. Enfin, la partie qui disait qu'on sortait ensembles pas le … » S'empressa-t-il de préciser.

« J'ai bien compris. » Le coupai-je en souriant. « Tu as gardé le silence encore plus longtemps que moi. » Remarquai-je.

« Je ne savais pas ce que tu pensais de tout ça. J'ai préféré me contenter de passer du temps avec toi, c'est pour ça que je venais si souvent frapper à ta fenêtre. » Dit-il en riant.

« Tu es stupide. Tu aurais dû m'en parler. »

« Tu n'a rien dis non plus je te rappelle. »

« Exact … » Soufflai-je avant de laisser planer un silence.

« Tu sais cette nuit là, quand il y a eu l'orage - j'acquiesçai - je t'ai mentis. Je t'ai dis que c'était toi qui étais venue te blottir, les mains sous mon sweat … en fait tu es bien venue vers moi parce que tu avais froid mais ensuite, j'ai profité de la situation, j'avais besoin de t'avoir plus près. Je suis désolé. »

« Oh … » Dis-je simplement. Quoi dire d'autre ? Ça aurait été hypocrite de le lui reprocher, j'avais tellement apprécié ce contact.

« Ma mère a raison, je suis loin de coller à l'image du gentleman que je prétends être. » Grimaça-t-il.

« Je t'avouerai que je m'en fiche un peu. Ça a été très agréable de me réveiller avec toi ce matin là. »

« C'était pourtant avant le karaoké. » Contra-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas mon aveu.

« C'est à mon tour de passer aux confidences alors. » Dis-je avant de pincer mes lèvres. « L'attirance était là un peu avant et je ne savais pas exactement comment comprendre tout ça alors j'en ai parlé à ta sœur et elle a décidé qu'une soirée s'imposait. Selon elle, ça l'aiderait à savoir ce que toi tu ressentais. Mais ça n'a pas marché. »

« Je me suis trop caché. Si j'avais su à l'époque, j'aurais chanté **Hold me **en te fixant dans les yeux. Alice n'aurait plus eut aucun doute. » Se reprocha-t-il.

« Ne regrette rien, on a tout de même passé de bons moments, même s'il aurait été agréable de moins me torturer l'esprit pendant toutes ces semaines. » Grognai-je, lui tirant un sourire. « Le piano aussi ! Si j'ai recommencé à jouer c'était uniquement pour passer davantage de temps avec toi. » Lançai-je.

Puisqu'on en était aux confidences autant lui montrer à quel point j'étais accro, quitte à l'effrayer. J'avais passé trop de temps à me museler et maintenant que j'étais lancée je ne voulais plus rien lui cacher.

« Je l'ai espéré un moment mais je n'étais sûr de rien. C'était tellement significatif pour toi, je savais que ça serait dur de rejouer. »

« Ça l'a été. » Murmurai-je. « Mais … tu m'as aidé, et je ne parle pas de l'aspect technique. Ces derniers mois, j'ai été plus heureuse que je ne l'ai jamais été depuis la mort de mon père. » Lui confiai-je.

Il m'adressa un sourire et embrassa le dos de ma main.

« Tu trembles de froid on devrait rentrer. » Chuchota-t-il en commençant à retourner vers la porte, m'attirant avec lui.

« Edward attends ! » Lançai-je en m'arrêtant. « Juste une minute encore. » Demandai-je et il accepta.

Il revint vers moi et me prit dans ses bras cette fois. Je retrouvais ma place fétiche, la tête au creux de son épaule, alors qu'il frictionnait doucement mes bras dénudés. Nous restâmes ainsi quelques minutes, silencieux, comme je le lui avais demandé, puis il s'éloigna et me fit une légère révérence en me tendant sa main.

« Certains aspects de ton statut de gentleman sont agréables. » Plaisantai-je en le suivant vers la salle où la fête battait son plein.

« Tu prends toujours ce qui t'arrange. » Rit-il.

« Tu fais pareil ! » Rétorquai-je avec un faux air outré avant que le son de la musique ne couvre celui de ma voix.

Nous avions eu notre moment romantique, et j'en étais très contente, mais j'étais soulagée de revenir au monde réel, entourée des autres, là où l'atmosphère était un peu moins lourde. Moins lourde que ces dernières minutes, ces derniers jours, ces derniers mois. Il garda sa main entremêlée à la mienne en me conduisant jusqu'au buffet où, encore une fois en gentleman, il me servit un verre de punch. J'étais persuadée que les costumes que nous portions et l'ambiance de la soirée jouaient un rôle important dans la féérie du moment et j'avais presque hâte d'être à plus tard pour voir à quoi ressemblerait mes instants avec Edward à présent que les barrières étaient tombées. J'avais perdu toutes mes craintes.

J'étais plus que ravie de devoir passer la nuit chez les Cullen. En cet instant, je trouvais que la vie de nomade de ma mère imposée par les voyages incessants de Phil n'avait que des points positifs.

Rosalie nous rejoignit alors, essoufflée, et se servit un verre à son tour. En buvant elle me lança un regard interrogatif et je lui renvoyai un sourire éblouissant. Elle termina son jus de fruits d'une traite avant de reposer son verre.

« Enfin ! » S'exclama-t-elle simplement avant de donner une tape dans le dos d'Edward et de repartir vers Emmett.

Je ris nerveusement alors qu'il m'adressa un sourire, puis nous allâmes rejoindre les autres qui étaient de nouveau en crise d'hystérie musicale collective. Pendant plus d'une heure encore, la musique resta rythmé et je ne pu me blottir à nouveau dans les bras d'Edward. Emmett redevint Emmett et reprit ses taquineries. Étrangement, je les pris beaucoup moins à la légère qu'auparavant, ne pouvant m'empêcher de rougir à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche. Sans doutes à cause du fait que tout cela était maintenant plus concret, plus réalisable.

Le DJ commença ensuite une sorte de jeu. Il se servit du thème du bal pour choisir ses musiques. Ainsi, deux élèves de terminale déguisés en Mask et Tina Carlyle durent danser sur **Hey Pachuco**, jouant à fond bien que ce ne soit pas aussi impressionnant que dans le film. Angela avait ressorti son costume de Sandy et son cavalier, Ben un gars de l'ancien journal du lycée, l'entraina sur **You're the one that I want**. Je dois avouer que voir défiler ainsi les couples était assez amusant. En tous cas ce le fut jusqu'à ce que la poursuite se plaça sur Edward et moi.

« Tu sais danser la valse ? » Me demanda-t-il alors que les autres s'éloignaient de nous pour nous laisser de l'espace.

« Ça date. » Grimaçai-je.

Il sourit et se plaça face à moi, bras droit tendu, prêt à conduire la danse, puis il posa sa main gauche sur ma taille alors que j'empoignais ma robe pour ne pas marcher dessus. La musique commença alors et je me concentrai. (_**NA : lien musique sur ma page de profil**_)

Allez Bella, rappelles-toi le mariage de la cousine Lucy. Cette pensée me tira une grimace d'horreur. Mon cavalier ce jour là, un cousin du marié, était absolument affreux, j'avais bien plus de chance aujourd'hui.

« Ils ont choisi la même valse que dans le film. » Commenta Edward pour faire la conversation.

« Ne me parle pas s'il te plait. » Chuchotai-je.

« Ça te dérange ? » Demanda-t-il et j'eu l'impression de l'avoir blessé.

« Juste que ça m'empêche de compter et je vais finir par te marcher sur les pieds. » M'expliquai-je.

« Au diable mes pieds je préfère entendre ta voix. » S'exclama-t-il en souriant.

« Bien. » Souris-je à mon tour. « Alors comme ça tu connais les musiques du film ? »

« Esmé adore la saga des Sissi, Alice a dû te le dire. » Dit-il toujours en dansant et j'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête. « Quand j'étais petits, je devais avoir six ou sept ans, je l'ai regardé avec elle un jour où j'étais malade et que je n'allais pas à l'école. Après ça, j'ai décidé que je voulais devenir Empereur. » Finit-il, me faisant rire avec lui.

« Tu auras presque réussi. » Lançai-je alors.

« Je suis assez fier, oui. D'autant plus que je valse avec la plus belle des impératrices. » Remarqua-t-il, me faisant rougir.

« Où as-tu appris à valser ? » M'enquis-je après quelques secondes de silence.

« Esmé encore. Elle m'a aidé dans mes projets d'avenir et m'a enseigné la valse. » Plaisanta-t-il. « Après ça, elle me demandait de la faire danser à chaque fois que l'occasion se présentait. Malgré le temps, grâce à la pratique je n'ai rien perdu. »

« Et bien tant mieux alors ! » Dis-je dans un sourire réjouis.

Ni lui ni moi ne dîmes plus un mot jusqu'à ce que la musique s'interrompe, dansant simplement. De nouveau il me fixait dans les yeux et je ne pouvais échapper à son emprise, voyant le décor tourner autour de nous. J'étais étourdie, à mettre sur le compte de la valse ou du regard d'Edward ? Aucune idée là dessus. Quand la musique prit fin, il s'éloigna de moi et me salua d'une inflexion de la tête. Je fis de même en essayant de retenir le sourire éblouissant qui voulait étirer mes lèvres.

Déjà l'attention était attirée sur Johnny et Baby qui s'essayaient au mambo, nous permettant de rester au calme. Enfin en apparences, puisqu'Alice ne me lâchait pas du regard, lançant des _'toi tu vas parler ma fille'_ silencieux auxquels je répondis par un non de la tête qui la rendis limite furieuse. Je souris alors avant de détourner mon regard de ma meilleure amie à son magnifique frère.

« On devrait y aller. » Me dit-il. « Le temps de récupérer tes affaires au vestiaire et Esmé sera sur le parking. »

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête avant qu'il ne prévienne les autres. Inévitablement, Emmett me lança un regard lourd de sens avec un sourire qui en disait long et je roulai des yeux en riant, certes nerveusement. Après un salut collectif par geste de la main, je me dirigeai vers le hall de l'hôtel, Edward sur mes talons. J'allai directement aux vestiaires où personne n'attendait heureusement. Tout le temps pendant lequel nous attendîmes que mes biens me soient rendus, Edward garda sa main placée dans le bas de mon dos, m'envoyant des sourires absolument adorables dont lui seul avait le secret. Avantage non négligeable de la soirée, je pouvais maintenant les lui rendre sans avoir à brider mes zygomatiques.

Rapidement, je fis passer mon châle sur mes épaules, maladroitement aidée par sa majesté l'Empereur-mon cavalier, et nous quittâmes le hall direction le parking. Comme il l'avait prédit, Esmé nous attendait derrière le volant de la Volvo d'Edward.

Edward m'ouvrit la portière arrière mais je ne pu m'installer sur la banquette sans l'aide de sa mère. Le retour se fit en silence, moi assise derrière Esmé, Edward sur le siège passager qui se tournait parfois rapidement pour me jeter un coup d'œil. Gênée par la présence de madame Cullen, bien qu'elle sache - et peut-être même plus que moi - ce qu'il se passait entre son fils et moi, je retenais les sourires qui m'avaient caractérisés toute la fin de soirée. Arrivés dans l'allée des Cullen, j'attendis ma sauveuse pour m'extirper de la voiture, puis la suivis jusqu'à la maison, Edward encore une fois dans mon dos.

Esmé prit à peine le temps d'enlever sa veste qu'elle jeta sur un fauteuil avec son sac à main avant de se diriger vers moi, de saisir ma main, et de m'entrainer vers les escaliers.

« Maman attends ! Il faut que je parle à Bella ! » Tenta de l'interrompre Edward.

« Je suis fatiguée et j'aimerai vite aller me coucher mais Bella a besoin de mon aide pour se changer. Dès que j'en aurais fini avec elle tu pourras lui parler. » Répliqua-t-elle sans cesser son ascension des escaliers.

Une main dans celle d'Esmé, l'autre relevant encore une fois ma robe pour que je ne marche pas dessus, je me retournai vers lui et lui fis un sourire avant de me laisser enfermer dans la chambre d'Alice.

* * *

_***Désolée, moi et mon amour de Walt Disney, j'étais obligée de le caser.**_

_**En ce qui concerne le petit délire du DJ sur les danses … c'est juste parce que j'avais vraiment envie de les voir danser la valse habillés comme ça ! On se refait pas …**_

_**Bon et bien nous y voilà. Le moment que vous attendiez tous est enfin arrivé. Dîtes-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! Une partie de la discussion a été abordée, le reste arrivera au fur et à mesure. J'essayerai de mettre un autre chapitre rapidement.  
**_


	20. O Sole Mio

_**Donc voilà j'essaye de récupérer la longue attente que je vous ai infligée. **_

_**Toutes vos reviews ont été adorables et ça m'a fait très plaisir de voir que j'avais réussi à retranscrire le moment romantique que j'avais imaginé pour le premier baiser d'Edward et Bella.**_

_**Un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui laissent des reviews, bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs et merci de m'ajouter dans les favoris et alertes !**_

_**Pour les personnes qui me demandent un POV d'Edward je dois vous dire qu'il n'y en a pas de prévus pour le moment. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'inspiration et je pense que si j'exposais les réactions d'Edward ça serait surement très proche de ce que pensait Bella et je ne veux pas faire de copier/coller.**_

_**Ne vous inquiétez pas pour autant, il y aura des moments dans le futur où les scènes m'inspirent plus de son point de vue à lui qu'à elle.**_

_**Trêve de bavardages et en avant pour la suite !**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Ma robe me fut enlevée avec autant, voire plus, de difficultés qu'elle m'avait été mise. Mon esprit planant à mille lieues d'ici, je ne fus pas d'une grande aide et Esmé se débrouilla avec cette poupée de chiffon qu'était devenu mon corps.

C'est lorsqu'elle s'éloigna vers la fenêtre en grommelant que je repris conscience. Mon jupon et la crinoline avaient rejoint la robe et mon corset était à peine délassé dans le bas de mon dos. Je me tournai vers madame Cullen en fronçant les sourcils, désireuse de savoir pourquoi elle s'était interrompue. Elle était penchée à la fenêtre et s'emportait tout en essayant de ne pas crier trop fort. Après avoir enfilé le peignoir que j'avais laissé sur le lit d'Alice, je m'approchai derrière elle pour voir ce qui la mettait dans cet état.

« Ça suffit maintenant ! Arrête ça où les voisins vont appeler la police ! » Gronda-t-elle et je me penchai par-dessus son épaule.

J'aperçu alors Edward, déjà changé, guitare en main. Tous mes neurones enfin connectés entre eux, je me rendis compte qu'il jouait et chantait assez fort.

« Edward Anthony Cullen tu ferais mieux d'obéir avant que je ne décide de descendre te botter les fesses. » Menaça Esmé, mais son fils ne l'écouta toujours pas et elle se tourna vers moi. « Essaye de le faire taire s'il te plait Bella. » Souffla-t-elle exaspérée.

Ne sachant pas exactement comment je pourrais obtenir de lui ce qu'il avait refusé à sa mère, je passais ma tête à l'extérieur et resserrai mon peignoir autour de mon cou pour me protéger de l'air frais.

Edward afficha alors un grand sourire et continua à chanter. Je n'y comprenais absolument rien étant donné qu'il s'agissait d'une chanson en italien. Je reconnus **O Sole Mio **quand il entama le refrain.*

Je me mordis alors la lèvre quand je me rendis compte que le garçon le plus beau et le plus adorable que je connaissais sur cette planète, celui pour qui j'avais un monstrueux béguin, était en train de me pousser la sérénade.

L'agitation dans mon dos me fit revenir à la réalité et je fronçai les sourcils légèrement.

« Edward arrête ça ! » Lançai-je, bien que ça ne me dérangeait pas spécialement.

« J'arrêterai quand tu seras là. » Rétorqua-t-il avant de reprendre sa chanson.

« Ne sois pas stupide s'il te plait. Laisse-moi juste le temps de terminer, je serais là dans moins de dix minutes. En attendant tais-toi je t'en supplie avant que tu ne finisses au poste pour tapage nocturne. » Argumentai-je et il s'interrompit.

« Bien. Mais dépêches-toi ! » Me pressa-t-il après avoir réfléchis quelques secondes.

« C'est toi qui m'interromps ! » Lançai-je outrée avant de repasser ma tête dans la chambre et de fermer la vitre.

« Dépêchons-nous de terminer avant que ça ne lui reprenne. » Me dit simplement Esmé quand je fus revenue près d'elle.

Le peignoir de nouveau envoyé sur le lit, je la laissais continuer à délasser mon corset. Quand elle termina enfin, je pu à nouveau respirer et pris une profonde inspiration. Je remis le peignoir le temps qu'elle m'aide à enlever les différentes pinces et épingles qu'Alice avait glissées dans ma coiffure élaborée. Esmé quitta enfin la chambre quand je fus débarrassée de tous les accessoires compliqués, me laissant me débrouiller pour la fin.

« Merci de m'avoir aidée. Bonne nuit. » Lui souris-je.

« Je t'en prie Bella. Passe une bonne nuit toi aussi. » Répondit-elle avant de refermer la porte sur elle.

Le sourire tendre et enjoué qui se trouvait sur son visage me laissait penser qu'elle savait comment avait enfin évolué ma relation avec son fils.

A la pensée d'Edward, je me pressais de démêler mes cheveux avant de m'habiller, enfilant le jean, le tee-shirt et le gilet fin que j'avais laissés dans la chambre de mon amie avant de me préparer pour le bal.

Aussi rapidement et silencieusement que je pu, je quittai la chambre, traversai le hall, dévalai les escaliers, avant de me diriger vers la baie vitrée pour enfin rejoindre l'extérieur.

Edward était là, au fond du jardin, assis sur l'herbe, sa guitare sur les genoux, me tournant le dos. Sentant le sourire idiot qui fleurissait sur mes lèvres, je refermai la porte coulissante avant de m'approcher de lui, serrant les pans de mon gilet autour de moi. Il ne se tourna pas quand j'arrivai à côté de lui et je décidai de m'installer.

Je me laissai tomber doucement sur le sol derrière lui, m'appuyant contre lui, mon dos contre le sien, toujours en silence.

Il interrompit les quelques accords qu'il jouait et décida de jouer tout autre chose de bien plus significatif. Je ris doucement et il s'arrêta de jouer.

« Alors c'était bien **My All.** » Chuchotai-je, affirmant plus que je ne demandais.

« Quand est-ce que tu l'as identifiée ? »

« A l'aéroport vendredi. Juste avant que tu ne me téléphones. »

« Tu n'as pourtant … » Commença-t-il en se redressant.

« Tu voulais vraiment qu'on parle de ça au téléphone ? Chacun à un bout du pays. » Le coupai-je.

« Non. » Soupira-t-il. « Tu comptes te cacher dans mon dos encore longtemps ? » Demanda-t-il après un instant de silence.

En rigolant de nouveau, je m'écartai de son dos et me décalai un peu de manière à me retrouver face à lui et en même temps à son côté, de manière à ce que je puisse le voir sans pour autant être trop loin de lui. Si jamais il me prenait l'envie incontrôlable de l'embrasser, je n'aurais qu'à avancer un peu la tête. Ca serait bien moins gênant que de lui sauter littéralement dessus.

Nous échangeâmes un regard silencieux mais, troublée par l'intensité de ses yeux, je baissai les miens vers mes genoux. Il soupira, comme déçu, et je me sentis coupable qu'il pense que je le fuyais ou n'importe quoi d'autre.

Nonchalamment, je pris sa main dans les miennes et me mis à jouer doucement avec, la tournant de temps en temps ou tortillant ses doigts.

« Je ne savais pas que tu parlais italien. » Lançai-je négligemment.

« Chanter serait plus exact. » Me corrigea Edward d'un air amusé.

« Je dirais plutôt hurler mais si tu appelles ça du chant … » Le taquinai-je. « Je croyais que tu faisais seulement de l'espagnol et du français au lycée. » Repris-je.

Je voulais vraiment savoir. J'en savais déjà beaucoup sur lui. Depuis notre rencontre et grâce au temps passé ensembles, nous avions eu l'occasion de discuter et d'apprendre à nous connaitre. Vraiment. Mais maintenant que je savais que lui aussi il … enfin … qu'il en pinçait pour moi lui aussi, je voulais en savoir encore plus, savoir tout.

« Je connais quelques mots. Je ne le parle pas couramment, juste les phrases usuelles. »

Je lui jetai un regard interrogatif, avide d'en savoir plus, et il sourit avant de continuer.

« On passe quelques semaines en Italie pour les vacances. Carlisle a de la famille là-bas, des oncles et tantes du côté de sa mère, et puis c'est là-bas que mes parents se sont rencontrés alors … mais c'est une longue histoire. »

« Raconte. » L'encourageai-je.

Je n'avais pas spécialement envie d'entendre cette histoire en particulier, j'avais juste envie de l'entendre parler.

« Allez j'ai tout mon temps, personne ne m'attends nulle part. » Insistai-je avec une petite moue, lui tirant un sourire.

Personne ne m'attendait ailleurs, c'était vrai. Et même si ça avait été le cas, je ne serais pas pressée de quitter Edward pour aller retrouver quelqu'un d'autre.

« Okay … » Soupira-t-il avant de reprendre sérieusement. « Il y a bien longtemps dans une galaxie lointaine, très lointaine ... »

« Allez Edward ! » Rigolai-je en lui donnant un petit coup dans l'épaule et il rit avec moi.

« C'était il y a … dix-huit ans, juste après la mort des parents de Carlisle. Je t'ai déjà dis que mon père était anglais ? » Demanda-t-il et je fis non de la tête. « Et bien il est anglais. Il habitait dans la banlieue de Londres et étudiait là-bas. L'été après la mort de mes _'grands-parents' _il a rejoint sa famille qui habitait encore en Europe. Les frères et sœurs de sa mère vivaient du côté de Florence dans un petit bled sur une colline. Enfin, peu importent les détails. C'est comme ça qu'il a rencontré Esmé. Elle faisait un voyage à travers l'Europe avec des amis pour fêter l'obtention de leur diplôme. Ils se sont croisés un jour, ils ont discuté, sympathisé et je préfère ignorer le reste des détails. » Plaisanta-t-il. « Quoi qu'il en soit, quand le moment de quitter Florence est arrivé, Esmé a planté ses amis pour rester avec Carlisle. »

« Sérieusement ? » M'exclamai-je complètement ahurie. « Mais elle le connaissait à peine ! C'est carrément irresponsable. »

« Ouai je sais bien. Enfin bref … ils ont passé le reste de l'été ensembles à Volterra et quand Esmé a dû retourner aux Etats-Unis pour sa rentrée à l'université, Carlisle a prit LA grande décision. Il n'avait plus rien le retenant à Londres, son frère et sa belle-sœur étaient déjà à Chicago, et la femme dont il était fou amoureux habitait là-bas. Alors ni une, ni deux, il a fait ses paquets, vendu la maison de ses parents et fait transférer son dossier à l'université de l'Illinois. Un an plus tard ils étaient mariés. »

« C'est un truc de dingue. » Soufflai-je abasourdie, laissant tomber sa main sous le choc. « Mais c'est aussi super romantique. C'est sûr que Carlisle n'avait rien à perdre mais … quand même. »

« Je suis d'accord. » Acquiesça-t-il. « Trois ans après leur mariage, Esmé a terminé ses études d'architecture et design et ils ont décidé d'adopter. Ils savaient déjà qu'Esmé ne pouvait pas … Et c'est ainsi qu'on rejoint l'épisode de l'orphelinat et notre adoption à Lili et moi. »

« Je ne savais pas que ta mère avait étudié à l'université. » Commentai-je seulement.

« Et bien si … mais elle a préféré materner. Elle passe son temps à dire qu'elle ne regrette rien mais Alice essaye de la convaincre. On est assez grands maintenant, on sait se débrouiller. »

« Hmm. » Répondis en hochant la tête. « Et donc … vous allez là-bas … en Italie …. pour les vacances ? » M'enquis-je, hésitante, appréhendant déjà son départ l'été prochain, bien que je ne sache absolument pas s'il comptait partir.

« Une quinzaine oui. Tous les ans quand on été petits, mais moins régulièrement depuis quelques années. Je n'y ai pas mis les pieds depuis trois ans. C'est cet été là que j'ai appris à chanter la sérénade. » M'apprit-il en riant.

« Tu draguais une bella italiana ? » Demandai-je plus sèchement que je ne l'aurais voulu.

« Du tout. Démétri mon … ouai ça doit être un genre de cousin … enfin il voulait épater sa petite amie alors il m'a demandé de jouer de la guitare pendant qu'il lui chantait la sérénade. J'ai passé tellement de temps à répéter avec lui que je connais les paroles par cœur. »

« Ah … » Acquiesçai-je, ma jalousie envolée.

Il rit doucement, ne me lâchant pas des yeux. Gênée de m'être montrée si transparente, je détournai la tête pour regarder l'autre côté du jardin et tortillais mes mains entre elles. Je sursautai quand il s'approcha de moi.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'une bella italiana comme tu dis … j'ai ma Bella. » Chuchota-t-il à mon oreille, me faisant inévitablement rougir.

« _Ta_ Bella hein … ? » Murmurai-je après quelques secondes d'embarras.

« Oh … et bien je croyais que … enfin après … ce qu'il s'est passé … au bal … j'ai pensé que … » Bredouilla-t-il, incapable d'enchainer une phrase complète.

Je l'avais fait douter. J'étais horriblement cruelle en agissant ainsi. Évidemment que j'étais _sa_ Bella, comme je voulais qu'il soit _mon_ Edward mais … je ne voulais pas qu'il me prenne comme acquise. Okay il m'avait embrassée, okay il m'avait avoué qu'il en pinçait pour moi depuis un moment et je le lui avais avoué moi aussi, mais à aucun moment je n'avais entendu parler de relation quelconque entre nous. Et j'en avais besoin. J'avais besoin de savoir ce qu'il envisageait qu'il allait se passer entre nous deux maintenant.

C'est quand je vis qu'il essayait de se lever que je pris conscience que j'étais allée trop loin et qu'il allait partir, ou au moins s'éloigner de moi, et je ne le voulais pas.

« Edward … » Soupirai-je en attrapant sa main pour le retenir et il tourna son visage vers moi. « Ne pars pas s'il te plait. Je … je suis juste un peu pommée. J'ai du mal à assimiler tout ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir et je … Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ? Entre nous ? » Continuai-je d'une voix faible et légèrement tremblante.

Il sourit un instant, rassuré de voir que je ne le repoussais pas, que j'étais simplement perdue au milieu des évènements récents.

Se rasseyant comme il faut, il passa un bras derrière mes épaules et me rapprocha de lui, me serrant contre son torse et je laissai reposer ma tête sur son épaule.

« Bella … Pour moi c'était évident. Je ne pensais pas que tu te poserais ce genre de questions. » Soupira-t-il en posant son menton sur le dessus de ma tête. « Je pense qu'entre nous, il n'y a pas grand-chose qui va changer … si ce n'est que je n'aurais plus à me retenir quand j'aurais envie de te prendre dans mes bras. Enfin ça, c'est seulement si tu veux bien être ma petite-amie. »

Sa remarque me fit sourire. C'est vrai que c'était évident après tout, c'était dans la logique des choses. On s'entendait à merveille, on passait tout notre temps ensembles, on s'était embrassés … Et Edward était un gentleman. Jamais il ne m'aurait embrassée s'il n'avait pas voulu qu'il se passe quelque chose de plus sérieux. J'avais étais, encore une fois, complètement stupide.

« Bien sûr. » Soufflai-je en laissant ma tête peser d'avantage sur son épaule.

Je n'entendis alors qu'un profond soupir, que je supposai être du soulagement ou quelque chose du genre, puis plus rien. Nous restâmes dans le silence. De mon côté, j'étais bien. Bien installée, bien entourée et bien avec mes sentiments. Plus aucune restriction à avoir en ce qui concernait Edward. Je n'avais plus à museler paroles, gestes, sourires, pensées.

Je fus sortie de ma léthargie lorsque je sentis Edward m'éloigner de lui.

« Où tu vas ? » M'enquis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

« On rentre, tu as froid. »

« Non ! » Répliquai-je, ne voulant pas bouger de cette position que j'affectionnais vraiment.

« Menteuse tu trembles depuis cinq minutes déjà. Viens on va se mettre au salon, tu seras mieux. » Répliqua-t-il en se redressant.

Bon d'accord, si on s'installait au salon, alors je n'aurais pas encore à me séparer de lui, je pouvais bien faire cet effort.

En grognant, juste pour le principe, je me relevais alors qu'il récupérait sa guitare. Il attrapa une de mes mains, me tirant un sourire timide, et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la porte fenêtre de la salle à manger.

Une fois à l'intérieur, la chaleur ambiante m'aida à me détendre alors que je n'avais même pas remarqué que je m'étais crispée. Edward déposa sa guitare dans un des fauteuils avant de se tourner vers moi.

« Tu veux un chocolat pour te réchauffer ? Ou manger quelque chose ? Tu n'as rien pris au bal ni avant de partir. » Se hâta-t-il de dire, la main déjà sur la porte du réfrigérateur.

« Je ne dis pas non à un chocolat chaud. Mon petit-ami à trouvé malin de me laisser me geler dehors. » Taquinai-je, souriant excessivement sur le 'petit-ami'.

« Je suis sur qu'il en est navré. C'est un crétin mais il va se racheter en te préparant de quoi casser la croûte. » Me répondit Edward avec un grand sourire que je n'avais que rarement vu chez lui.

« Ce n'est pas un crétin ! Ne l'insulte pas je te pries. Il a juste été distrait. » Boudai-je gentiment.

« Va t'installer tranquillement sur le canapé, je m'occupes de tout. »

Je ne pris même pas la peine de répliquer et allais rapidement me laisser tomber sur le sofa, le regardant s'agiter dans la cuisine tout en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Il était presque deux heures du matin et sa mère devait sûrement dormir profondément.

J'avais vraiment de la chance. Combien de personnes avait l'occasion de trouver leur Edward ? Je m'entendais à merveille avec lui, nous pouvions passer du temps ensembles sans risquer de nous disputer et, cerise sur le gâteau, ce que je ressentais pour lui - quoi que ce soit - était réciproque. C'était un peu comme dans les comtes de fée, sorcières et méchante belle-mère en moins.

Encore une fois la réalité reprit son cours avec l'arrivée d'Edward, plateau en mains. Il le déposa sur la table basse avant de se laisser tomber à côté de moi.

« Quelle grâce, quelle légèreté ! C'est stupéfiant. » Me moquai-je en me penchant pour prendre ma tasse.

« Ça doit être à force de te côtoyer, j'ai été contaminée par ta délicatesse. » Rétorqua-t-il en croquant dans un cookie.

« Trop aimable. » Marmonnai-je en me rappuyant dans le fond du fauteuil, tout en prenant garde à ne pas renverser du cacao partout.

Nous grignotâmes, toujours dans le silence. Habituellement, nous ne disions rien car nous étions gênés et bridés mais maintenant que tous les murs étaient tombés, j'espérais que ce genre de moments silencieux allaient rapidement disparaitre.

Je vidai pourtant ma tasse tranquillement, lui lançant des regards en coin de temps en temps, puis la reposai sur le plateau et me calai de nouveau contre les coussins.

« Et donc on va être gênés comme ça longtemps tu penses ? » Lança la voix d'Edward après une bonne minute de silence supplémentaire.

C'était quoi mon problème ? Jusqu'à aujourd'hui je n'avais jamais eu de mal à m'étaler à moitié sur lui, surtout lorsque nous étions seuls. Maintenant, c'était mon petit-mai, raison de plus pour que je me colle à lui, mais non ! La stupide Bella rougissante que j'étais se tenait à trente centimètres de lui, raide comme la justice.

« Je crois qu'on est tous les deux des crétins. » Soupirai-je en me rapprochant de lui, de nouveau la tête sur son épaule.

« Non c'est juste que … On a besoin de parler. » Commença-t-il en passant un bras autour de mes épaules pour me rapprocher encore. « Ça fait des mois qu'on agit comme si de rien n'était et d'un coup tout change. Qui ne serait pas perturbé ? » Demanda-t-il avec une grimace et un air d'incertitude. « Okay on est des crétins. » Rigola-t-il devant ma moue sceptique.

« Et bien parlons ! Mettons les choses au clair parce que je n'ai absolument pas envie qu'on reste frustrés comme ça longtemps. » Lançai-je en me tournant vers lui.

____________________

Le canapé des Cullen était vraiment très confortable. J'y avais extrêmement bien dormis, même si c'était probablement dû à la proximité d'Edward.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Lorsque je m'étais endormie, Edward était dans mon dos et j'étais appuyée sur lui. Nous nous étions placés ainsi alors que nous continuions de parler. A présent, je n'étais plus allongée à moitié sur lui. Et ce canapé était décidément bien trop confortable. Et une couette me recouvrait. Et ma tête reposait sur un oreiller. Et j'étais … en pyjama.

Péniblement, j'ouvris un œil. Non. Je n'étais plus dans le salon des Cullen, c'était une certitude. La porte face à moi, les deux grandes armoires, le bureau en bordel. Je savais où j'étais, une chose de réglée.

La question était à présent de savoir comment je m'étais retrouvée dans la chambre d'Edward. Enfin, ça encore ce n'était pas grave, il aurait très bien pu me porter au lit. Non. Le véritable mystère était de savoir comment je m'étais retrouvée en pyjama. Il n'aurait pas osé … Non. Nous avions parlé des limites et il savait que me déshabiller était au-delà des limites. Pour le moment du moins.

Lentement, je me tournai sur le dos et regardai sur ma droite pour voir Edward encore bien endormis, les cheveux de nouveau en pagaille. Il avait un bras qui enlaçait ma taille, comme ce matin là à Tucson, et son autre bras sous son oreiller.

Et bien je n'avais plus qu'à attendre qu'il ouvre les yeux pour avoir mes explications.

Sauf si je me décidais à le réveiller … Quelle heure était-il ? Un coup d'œil à ma montre m'apprit qu'il était près de dix heures. C'était convenable. Et puis si moi j'étais réveillée c'était que nous avions assez dormi. Cruelle Bella.

Je me tournais un peu plus et me pinçais les lèvres, doutant de nouveau. Ca n'était pas très gentil de l'empêcher de dormir. En même temps j'avais besoin de mes réponses. Ni une ni deux, je levais un bras et approchai ma main de son front. Je repoussai un instant quelques mèches de cheveux.

« Edward. » Chuchotai-je.

Aucune réponse. J'eu alors l'impression de revenir des semaines en arrière. Sauf que cette fois je ne le réveillais pas pour le faire déguerpir.

« Edward. » Appelai-je plus fort et il grogna. « Il est temps d'ouvrir les yeux. »

« Obligé ? » Demanda-t-il la voix pâteuse.

« Non. Du moment que tu es réveillé ça me convient. » Répondis-je dans un haussement d'épaules. « Est-ce que tu peux me dire ce que je fais là ? »

Ma question sembla le surprendre et il ouvrit les yeux mais la lumière l'aveugla un instant et il battit des paupières.

« Tu sais que je me suis posé exactement la même question cette nuit quand je me suis réveillé ? » Remarqua-t-il et je levai un sourcil, incrédule.

« Tu n'as pas une idée ? Je ne me souviens pas avoir quitté le canapé du salon. »

« Vraiment ? » S'étonna Edward et j'acquiesçai. « Quand Carlisle est rentré de l'hôpital vers cinq heures il nous a envoyés nous coucher. Je t'ai raccompagnée à la chambre d'amis et je suis venu me coucher ici. Tu voulais dormir là-bas alors je n'ai pas insisté. Et puis à un moment je me suis tourné et je t'ai fichu un coup, j'en suis navré d'ailleurs, c'était dans les six heures du matin. Je n'ai pas cherché à comprendre et je me suis rendormis. »

« Et si tes parents nous trouvent comme ça ? Je te rappelles que je n'ai pas le droit de dormir ici. »

« Ah mais ça c'était avant ! » Se défendit-il. « Mon père ne voulait pas que, je cite, _'je profite de toi'_. Selon lui, tant que je ne t'avais pas parlé de ce que je ressentais, je n'avais pas le droit d'en tirer les bénéfices. Mais maintenant que j'ai parlé, j'ai tout à fait le droit de te mettre dans mon lit. »

« Ne le dis pas comme ça, s'il te plait. » Marmonnai-je.

« Excuse-moi. Maintenant que j'ai parlé, j'ai le droit de dormir avec ma petite-amie. C'est-ce que font Alice et Jasper tu sais. » Argumenta-t-il quand il vit mon air sceptique.

« En parlant d'eux … je suppose que ta sœur à dormit là-bas hier soir. » Commentai-je pour changer de sujet.

Maintenant que j'avais les réponses à mes questions, je préférais parler d'autre chose. Pas que dormir avec Edward me dérangeait mais jusqu'à maintenant ça avait toujours était quelque chose de naturel, dû au hasard. Je m'endormais avec lui et c'était tout. Il n'y avait rien de volontaire. Ou presque rien de volontaire …

Malheureusement pour moi, ça ne fonctionna pas car il se contenta d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête avant de me fixer en souriant.

« Quoi ? » Demandai-je finalement en détournant les yeux, et en rougissant sûrement.

« Je te dévisage. Je n'ai pas le droit ? »

« Pas quand ça en devient gênant. On était tombé d'accord là-dessus il me semble. » Argumentai-je en faisant référence à notre conversation de cette nuit.

« Peut-être bien oui. Il y a quelque chose dont on a pas eu le temps de parler. Tu t'es endormie avant. »

« Navrée. » Pouffai-je.

« Oh ce n'est rien de grave. Non en fait, il y a ce truc que nous n'avons pas fait depuis un moment et ça me manque un peu. » Dit-il dans un faux air sérieux.

Je voyais très bien de quel 'truc' il voulait parler. Depuis le baiser échangé pendant notre slow, il ne m'avait pas embrassé de nouveau, et j'avais étais trop timide pour prendre les devants.

« Ah … Est-ce que ça sort des limites fixées ? Parce que si ce n'est pas dans les exceptions, c'est tout à fait tolérable tu sais. » Jouai-je, la timide Bella bridant mes mouvements ayant momentanément disparu.

« Alors … » Souffla-t-il simplement avant de sourire largement et de s'avancer.

Comme je l'avais pensé, et espéré, il parlait bien de notre baiser. Cette sensation était définitivement merveilleuse et je n'étais pas prête de m'en lasser. Je le sentis sourire contre mes lèvres et il s'écarta, autant à bout de souffle que moi.

« Il va falloir qu'on apprenne à contrôler ça au lieu de s'arrêter quand on est au bord de l'essoufflement. » Marmonnai-je.

« Ça te gêne ? » Me taquina Edward.

« Pas quand on est seulement tous les deux mais disons que jouer les asthmatiques devant tout le monde n'est pas mon genre. Je laisse ça à ta sœur. Je suggère la pratique, nous apprendrons ainsi à nous arrêter. » Dis-je sérieusement.

Il rigola et m'embrassa de nouveau. Pour mon plus grand bonheur, ce garçon comprenait exactement ce dont j'avais besoin sans que j'ai à l'expliquer cent-sept ans.

« Ça ne va pas. » Grognai-je lorsque nous nous séparâmes de nouveau essoufflés. « Tu ne fais pas beaucoup d'efforts Edward. »

« C'est quand même une chance ! Grâce à toi j'ai gagné en endurance et je respire bien mieux. »

« Vive moi alors ! » Rigolai-je. « N'empêche qu'on devrait se lever. » Repris-je plus sérieusement.

Il soupira et grimaça pour essayer de me convaincre mais je ne me laissais pas prendre. Même si maintenant, j'étais la petite-amie d'Edward - Ô joie extrême ! - je ne voulais pas abuser de l'hospitalité des Cullen. Ca ne se faisait pas de rester au lit pendant des heures. Qui sait ce qu'ils pouvaient s'imaginer en plus ?!

« Allez ! Ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas couru et j'aurais voulu travailler mon piano avant ça. » Lançai-je en m'asseyant au bord du lit.

« Tu vas arrêter de faire exprès de jouer faux maintenant ? » Me taquina-t-il, faisant référence à mon aveux de cette nuit.

« Promis. Je vais te montrer ce que je vaux vraiment mais avant ça, je vais faire un tour à la salle de bain. »

Et là-dessus, je me levai et l'embrassai rapidement sur la joue avant de quitter sa chambre direction la chambre d'amis où se trouvaient toujours toutes mes affaires.

J'hésitai une seconde à me pomponner avant de me traiter mentalement d'idiote et de filer sous la douche. Je me lavais rapidement et me séchais avant d'enfiler un jean et un sweatshirt. Mes nouveaux vêtements from New-York attendraient encore un peu avant d'être portés. Lorsque je sortis de ma chambre après avoir démêlés mes cheveux tant que faire ce peut, je remarquai qu'on m'attendait, assis sur la marche supérieure des escaliers.

« Tu t'es fais désirer. » Me lança-t-il en se levant.

« J'ai perdu du temps en essayant de me coiffer. Effort que tu n'as pas fait. » Remarquai-je en désignant sa tignasse hirsute.

En me faisant une grimace, il m'attrapa la main et commença à descendre. Il n'y avait pas plus clair pour dire à ses parents que nous avions ENFIN parlé. J'entendais Esmé s'agiter dans la cuisine et des voix converser. De toute évidence, Carlisle n'était pas seul à la table du petit-déjeuner. Edward dû faire la même constatation car il soupira d'exaspération.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là Emmett ? » Demanda-t-il en guise de bonjour.

« Je pensais te trouver un peu plus heureux ce matin ! » Lança-t-il en regardant vers moi et je détournais rapidement le regard. « J'ai simplement raccompagné Alice. »

Une excuse pour passer constater les évolutions selon moi mais je ne dis rien, j'étais déjà assez rouge comme ça à mon avis. Autant ne pas lancer Emmett sur le sujet, il le ferait bien assez tôt de lui-même.

Ignorant les regards le plus possible, je m'installai à table en face d'Alice, entre Emmett et Edward qui s'installa en bout de table face à son père.

Mon ami avait un grand sourire qu'il essayait pourtant de maitriser. Sans commentaire, Esmé nous apporta deux assiettes pleines de bonnes choses et nous lança un sourire éblouissant. Une chance que je connaissais déjà tout le monde depuis quelques mois, sinon j'aurais été passablement mal à l'aise.

Soudainement, Emmett se mit à chanter avant d'éclater de rire. Manque de pot pour moi, la chanson était française et je n'en comprenais pas un mot. Edward, lui, avait saisis le sens et lançait un regard menaçant à son cousin qui continuait pourtant, Alice se joignant même à lui.

_« J'aime, quand tu m'enlaces_

_Quand tu m'embrasses_

_Je suis si bien_

_Premier, matin caresse_

_Matin tendresse_

_Tu es si belle»**_

« Oh ça va la ferme tous les deux ! » Grogna Edward en émergeant de son jus de fruit.

Carlisle retint un rire avant de faire signe à sa fille et son neveu d'arrêter de nous taquiner, bien que je n'ai toujours rien compris. Je demanderai à Edward. Plus tard, quand il n'y aura plus de risque que je rougisse en publique.

* * *

_***Je sais que **O Sole Mio__** parait vraiment téléphoné. Au départ j'ai cherché une sérénade quelconque et d'un coup j'ai pensé à cette chanson, j'ai cherché les paroles et, croyez-moi, ça colle parfaitement avec eux. Ça parle de soleil, de fenêtre, de nuit … Ça y est vous me comprenez ?**_

_****C'est **__Besoin de rien envie de toi__** pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas reconnu. Je sais, c'est un peu dépassé comme musique mais j'étais dans ma phase années 80 quand j'ai écris ce chapitre lol.**_

_**Tous les sujets n'ont pas encore été abordés entre Edward et Bella mais tout va venir en temps et en heure dans les chapitres suivants.**_

_**J'espère ne pas vous décevoir maintenant que ce que vous attendiez tous est enfin arrivé.**_

_**Je vous retrouve mardi pour le chapitre suivant !**_


	21. Les trucs

_**Et beh ! J'ai mis du temps à me rendre compte qu'on était mardi ... heureusement pour vous je m'en suis tout de même souvenu !**_

_**Vos reviews ont été adorables et très encourageantes ! Encore une fois des nouveaux lecteurs, ce qui flatte énormément mon égo lol**_

_**Pour tous ceux qui se posaient des questions face à la timidité et à la réserve dont faisaient preuve Bella et Edward, vous aurez un peu plus d'explications dans ce chapitre. ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ne va pas durer éternellement. J'espère que vous comprendrez le point de vue que j'ai adopté quand vous aurez lu ce chapitre.**_

* * *

Installée au piano, je sentais les regards peser sur moi, particulièrement celui d'Edward.

Cette nuit, quand je lui avais avoué avoir fait exprès de mal jouer, il avait fait semblant d'être énervé quelques secondes avant de me faire promettre de jouer normalement maintenant que j'étais certaine de pouvoir passer autant de temps que je le voulais avec lui. Soit disant que ça lui déchirait le cœur - et les oreilles - quand je loupais une note et qu'il devait me réprimander. Il avait pourtant était sceptique quant à mes capacités à jouer mais le dernier mois à travailler avec lui m'avait ramené ma dextérité et je voulais lui en mettre plein la vue.

Jusque là, il s'était contenté de me faire jouer quelques morceaux simples et lents et je choisis donc de jouer quelque chose de totalement différent pour faire effet. Je le sentais s'impatienter dans mon dos mais ne commençais pourtant pas, me remémorant les notes afin de ne pas cafouiller.

« Ce n'est pas compliqué Bella. Les longs machins roses au bout de tes mains sont des doigts. Il te suffit de les poser sur les rectangles blancs et noirs qui sont les touches du piano. » Me taquina Emmett, installé dans un des fauteuils avec le reste des Cullen présents.

Les moqueries avaient fusées le reste du petit déjeuner, et quand Edward avait dit que j'allais jouer du piano, son cousin avait grimacer avant de dire, avec ironie, qu'il avait hâte d'entendre les merveilles dont j'étais capable.

Inspirant un grand coup, je me lançai enfin et entamai** la Marche Turque de Mozart**. Ce morceau m'avait toujours épaté et je l'avais appris vers l'âge de huit ans, m'y mettant avec acharnement pour le plus grand plaisir de mon professeur de l'époque. Je me concentrai sur le mouvement de mes doigts, ne pouvant profiter des réactions des autres, mais je préférais les épater plutôt que les observer et rater des notes.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le morceau s'acheva enfin et je levai mes mains du clavier pour les poser sur mes genoux avant de pivoter sur le banc.

Carlisle et Alice me regardaient en souriant, lui appréciant la musique et elle sachant depuis le début que je faisais en sorte de me planter volontairement ; Esmé était installée dans un fauteuil, profitant du son du piano comme elle le faisait à chaque fois que son fils ou moi jouions ; Emmett était au bord de son siège, les yeux écarquillés devant 'tant de talent'. Mon dernier coup d'œil fut pour Edward qui était aller s'installer sur l'accoudoir du canapé et me regardait avec un sourire moqueur. Il venait, à l'évidence, de comprendre l'importance de la supercherie que je jouais ces dernières semaines.

« Bella chérie c'était magnifique ! » S'exclama Esmé en s'approchant de moi.

« C'est beaucoup plus agréable de t'écouter jouer maintenant. » Approuva Alice en m'adressant une grimace pleine de sous-entendus.

« J'ai eu un bon professeur. » Dis-je en souriant, entrainant un air fier sur le visage de mon petit-ami. « Mademoiselle Parker m'a poussé à travailler pendant de semaines pour que j'arrive finalement à jouer ce morceau. » Ajoutai-je en me moquant.

Qu'il ne se tire pas tout le mérite non plus. J'avais tout de même pratiqué huit ans de piano et ce n'est pas parce qu'il avait aidé mes doigts à dérouiller que mes prouesses dépendaient entièrement de lui. C'étaient toujours MES doigts qui frappaient les touches !

« Bon ! » S'exclama Emmett. « Je n'ai apparemment plus aucune raison de me moquer de Bella pour le moment alors je vais y aller avant que maman Carmen ne s'énerve. » Continua-t-il en se levant.

« Oui. Surtout que ça doit faire trois semaines qu'elle te demande de ranger le garage et il serait temps que tu t'y mettes si tu vois ce que je veux dire. » Rétorqua Esmé avec un regard insistant.

« Ouai ! On connait tous les fureurs de maman Carmen. » Concéda-t-il à sa tante en ouvrant la porte. « A plus les amoureux ! » Lança-t-il avant de disparaitre derrière le panneau de bois.

Évidemment, je rougis, faisant ainsi rire Alice qui se moquait de moi avec plaisir. Vive l'amitié !

« Allez joue autre chose Bella, épates-nous ! » M'encouragea Carlisle.

« Évite le Vol du Bourdon, ça préserverait mon égo. » Me dit Edward avec un sourire crispé.

« Rassure-toi je ne l'ai jamais appris. » Répondis-je en souriant avant de reposer mes mains sur le piano.

Je réfléchis un instant pour savoir ce que j'allais jouer. Un morceau en particulier me venait en tête, mais je savais que, bien que j'en sois techniquement capable, je n'étais pas encore prête à le rejouer. Trop de souvenirs y étaient liés et je n'avais pas envie de pleurer aujourd'hui. J'étais trop heureuse aujourd'hui pour regretter mon enfance avec Charlie. Chassant mes pensées, je me mis à jouer **The heart asks pleasure first.**

Lorsqu'Edward s'installa sur le banc à côté de moi, je perdis ma concentration une seconde et ratai un accord en grognant. Il rit, se moquant gentiment de moi et sa mère le réprimanda avant qu'il ne m'accompagne, jouant quelques accords simples pour accompagner la mélodie. Je lâchai un sourire, mon regard toujours fixé sur mes mains qui volaient au dessus des morceaux d'ivoire.

L'heure suivante défila ainsi, tous deux installés au piano, jouant en alternance mais jamais ensembles. Je ne m'étais jamais essayé aux partitions à quatre mains mais jouer avec Edward me plairait assurément. Je fini par lui demander de rejouer **Dawn** et observais ses mains afin de retenir un maximum de la partition, quasiment en vain.

Les membres de sa famille avaient fini par vaquer à leurs occupations et moi, je m'étais installée dans un fauteuil pour l'écouter jouer. J'avais dû pousser un peu avec mon premier morceau car il interprétait régulièrement des partitions compliquées. Je ne m'en vexais pas pour autant. Il était bien meilleur musicien que moi et c'était un plaisir de l'écouter.

Je finis par me relever de mon coin de confort et allai me placer derrière lui. Les mains sur ses épaules, j'attendis qu'il achève son morceau et qu'il se tourne vers moi pour lui parler.

« Tu en as assez du piano hein ? » Me demanda-t-il en riant.

« Bien que ça fasse plus de deux heures que tu joues, j'avoue que ça ne me dérange pas. Non, c'est juste qu'il faut que j'y aille. » Grimaçai-je.

« Où donc ? » S'étonna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. « Je croyais que tu restais là jusqu'à mardi. »

« Oui, oui. Je veux dire … il faut que je passe chez moi pour faire une lessive, récupérer mes affaires de cours et enfiler un jogging avant qu'on aille courir. »

« Si ce n'est que ça … Va chercher tes affaires et je t'accompagne. » Dit-il en se levant.

« Tu n'es pas obligé si tu as autre chose à faire tu sais. »

« En temps normal tu m'aurais fais ta moue à la Alice pour que je vienne avec toi. »

« Oui mais ces temps sont révolus monsieur Cullen. Maintenant je sais que lorsque je vais revenir tu voudras passer un peu de temps avec moi. »

« Avant aussi. » Contra-t-il.

« Oui mais je ne le savais pas. »

« Peu importe, je viens avec toi. » Conclu-t-il.

Haussant les épaules en signe de reddition, je l'abandonnais quelques minutes le temps d'aller chercher mon sac à l'étage, celui qui contenait mes vêtements de la semaine passée. Lorsque je ressortis dans le hall, Alice m'attendait dans l'encadrement de sa porte et tenta de m'attraper par le bras.

« Allez quoi je suis ta meilleure amie tu me dois bien ça ! Je t'ai raconté mon ciné avec Jasper moi ! » Négocia-t-elle quand je résistai.

« Plus tard Lili. Ce soir c'est promis. » Dis-je en me dirigeant vers les escaliers.

« Tu as intérêt ! » S'exclama-t-elle alors que j'atteignais le salon.

Edward m'y attendait, sa veste déjà sur les épaules et ses clés de voiture en main.

« On y va à pieds. Je vais récupérer ma voiture aussi. »

« Pourquoi faire ? On prendra la mienne. »

« Non tu pourras la laisser à Alice. Ça sera plus simple pour tout le monde. Enfin … sauf si ça dérange que Lili-Rose reste dans votre allée. » Bredouillai-je.

« Non, non. » Dit-il en riant encore une fois du nom de ma voiture.

Attendant que j'ai enfilée ma veste, il ouvrit la porte et récupéra mon sac quand je passais à côté de lui. Je râlais un peu avant qu'il n'utilise l'excuse du gentleman. Si c'était ce qu'il voulait après tout, je ne voyais pas le besoin de me fatiguer.

Nous prîmes le chemin pour aller chez moi encore une fois dans le silence. Rien de gênant cette fois, nous n'avions juste rien de spécial à dire. Enfin pour ma part c'était le cas et pour lui montrer que je n'étais pas une nouvelle fois distante, je passais mon bras sous le sien avant d'enfouir ma main dans la poche de ma veste pour la tenir au chaud. Il me lança un sourire rapide et je lançai une discussion inutile, lui demandant des nouvelles de ce qu'il s'était passé au lycée pendant notre absence. Il me parla surtout des entrainements et du match que nous aurions à jouer le week-end suivant.

Je l'avais oublié celui-là. Je n'avais pas vraiment fait d'exercice cette semaine et j'avais intérêt à m'y remettre sérieusement pour tenir le coup samedi prochain face à l'équipe de Mesa.

Retenant un soupir, je reportai mon attention sur Edward qui me parlait maintenant du cours de biologie puisque c'était le seul que nous avions en commun.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes chez moi, je trouvai la maison extrêmement terne et vide. J'avais aussi l'impression de ne pas y avoir mis les pieds depuis des semaines alors qu'il ne s'en était écoulée qu'une. Les évènements de New-York, puis le bal et ma discussion avec Edward … tout avait franchement déréglé mon rythme de sommeil et ma notion de temps était bien chamboulée.

Ôtant ma veste et la jetant sur le canapé, j'entrainai Edward vers le garage et la machine à laver. Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour lancer une machine et abandonner le reste de mes vêtements dans une panière pour un prochain programme. Nous prîmes ensuite la direction de ma chambre et lorsque nous l'atteignîmes, je me sentis presque mal à l'aise.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Edward y rentrait, loin de là, mais d'habitude il ne passait pas par la porte. Essayant d'agir le plus naturellement possible, je posais mon sac sur mon lit afin de récupérer les affaires dont j'avais besoin jusqu'au retour de ma mère et Phil, le mardi soir.

« Tu es obligé de rester là à rien faire ? » Le taquinai-je en lui lançant un des coussins roses dont il aimait se moquer.

Edward s'était laissé tomber en travers de mon lit au moment où il était entré dans la pièce et n'avait plus bouger, se contentant de suivre des yeux mes mouvements entre l'armoire et mon sac.

« Partant du principe que je n'ai rien à faire … »

« Rends-moi service. » Dis-je en me penchant pour enclencher le bouton de la tour de mon ordinateur. « Tu peux copier les photos de New-York qui sont sur mon appareil le temps que j'aille enfiler mon survêt ? »

« Tu sais que tu deviens franchement exigeante ? » Soupira-t-il en se levant.

« Je le suis toujours moins qu'Alice. Je sais que tu peux gérer ça. » Rétorquai-je sérieusement en quittant la pièce.

Tout cela était compliqué. J'essayais d'agir normalement avec Edward, et il semblait vouloir faire la même chose, mais même si nos sentiments n'avaient pas changés depuis une semaine, maintenant nous étions au courant, et ça, ça changeait beaucoup de choses.

Je n'avais pas l'habitude de tout ça, tous ces trucs de couples, ces petits gestes d'affections. Je savais quoi faire évidemment, mais j'étais gênée et je trouvais ma réaction stupide. Après tout, rien n'avait changé comme Edward me l'avait dit hier soir. Tout devait être beaucoup mieux. Comme avant mais avec un supplément. Bonus de 5000 points. J'avais le droit de faire ces choses que je me retenais de faire avant car elles étaient trop tendres pour être prises comme des preuves d'amitié. Je devais en profiter, j'avais gagné ce droit ! J'avais suffisamment attendu mon moment. Après tout, ce matin, ça n'avait pas été si difficile de se laisser aller quand nous nous étions embrassés. La solution la plus probable à ce 'problème' était d'arrêter de réfléchir et agir comme j'avais simplement envie de le faire.

Parée de mon pantalon de survêtement et d'un gros sweat bien épais, je rejoignis ma chambre au top du glamour. Comme je le lui avais demandé, Edward était installé à mon bureau et faisait défiler les photos alors qu'elles se chargeaient sur mon disque dur. Décidant de mettre en application mes nouvelles résolutions, je m'approchai derrière lui et … posai mes mains sur ses épaules.

Bravo Bella ! Quelle avancée ! D'accord c'était mieux que rien, mais toujours passablement pitoyable.

« Prête ? » Demanda-t-il en tournant à peine la tête vers moi.

Je veux bien faire des efforts mais remues-toi aussi Cullen. Tout n'arrive pas sur un plateau d'argent dans la vie.

« Hmm. Et toi c'est bientôt fini ? » Demandai-je en appuyant mon menton sur le sommet de son crâne.

Allez Bella ! Tu peux le faire ! On croit tous en toi.

« Ouaip. » Dit-il simplement avant de nous laisser retourner dans le silence. « Je repensais à un truc … »

Ah ! Peut-être qu'il va se bouger finalement. La dernière fois qu'il a parlé du 'truc' ça s'est plutôt bien passé.

« Est-ce que tu penses que je suis gentil ? » Demanda-t-il sérieusement en tournant sur la chaise à roulette, me faisant ainsi quitter ma position.

« Euuuh … l'intérêt de cette question ? Parce qu'elle m'a l'air plutôt rhétorique tu sais. » Répondis-je, un sourcil haussé.

« Et bien il y a eu ce jour en biologie, au début de l'année. Tu avais mentionné des bons points et je me demandais si j'en avais gagné d'autres. »

J'éclatai alors de rire. C'était donc ça ?

« En fait, ce jour là tu en as gagné deux mais je ne voulais pas que tu prennes la grosse tête alors j'ai gardé ça pour moi. J'ai arrêté de compter depuis un moment, je ne sais absolument pas où en sont les scores. »

« Mais j'ai dépassé les dix n'est-ce pas ? » S'enquit-il.

« Largement. » Répondis-je, ne sachant pas où il voulait en venir.

« Donc j'ai droit à une image ! » S'exclama-t-il en se redressant et affichant un grand sourire. « Tu avais promis Bella. » Ajouta-t-il en voyant mon manque de réaction.

« Non, non. J'avais dis que j'allais y penser. Ne prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité Cullen. » Rétorquai-je, juste pour le taquiner, sachant très bien que je ne voyais aucun inconvénient à ce qu'il ait une photo de moi. J'étais même assez contente qu'il veuille en avoir une.

Je jetai ensuite un coup d'œil à l'écran, où une photo d'Alice et Rose devant le podium du défilé était affichée, et vis ma boite mail clignoter. Je fis un mouvement pour m'approcher mais m'arrêtai.

J'avais le choix. Simplement me pencher et le laisser se décaler ou alors prendre les choses en mains encore une fois. Inspirant aussi discrètement que possible, je me déplaçai ensuite avant de m'assoir sur le bord de ses genoux.

Je le sentis se tendre légèrement mais fis comme si de rien n'était, sachant que s'il était gêné il me le dirait surement. J'attrapais la souris et commençais la consultation de mes messages. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que je sente la main d'Edward se poser sur mon dos, immobile, et je retins un soupire de soulagement. Il n'était pas gêné, du moins pas trop, et il avait capté le fait que j'essayais d'aider les choses à se mettre en place. Peut-être qu'on allait arriver à quelque chose.

____________________

Totalement essoufflée et les jambes en compote, je me laissai tomber sur un des banc de l'air de pique-nique devant le snack.

Une fois mes mails consultés, j'avais éteins mon ordinateur et nous avions quitté ma chambre, puis la maison, en direction du parc. Et je ne m'étais pas trompée en disant que je serais passablement fatiguée à cause du manque de pratique sportive de ces derniers jours. Edward avait essayé de ralentir le rythme légèrement pour que j'arrive à suivre mais ça n'empêchait pas que je sois maintenant épuisée.

Je relevai la tête, toujours en essayant de reprendre mon souffle, et je vis Edward qui me regardait, sa respiration à lui déjà de retour à la normale.

« Pire qu'à mon retour d'Australie hein ? » Parvins-je à dire entre mes inspirations.

« Ne parle pas … essaye juste de reprendre ton souffle. » Répondit-il en me regardant sérieusement.

« On a échangés les rôles ? C'est toi le pro de l'endurance maintenant ? » Demandai-je en riant, toujours à la limite de l'agonie.

« Okay on va faire un truc puisque tu ne sembles pas capable de te taire cinq minutes. » Me taquina-t-il.

Puis il attrapa mes mains avant de tirer sur mes bras pour m'aider à me relever. Je grognai en grimaçant, mécontente de ne pas pouvoir simplement restée à ma place. J'avais mal aux jambes bon sang !

Toujours mes mains dans les siennes, il écarta les bras en croix et inspira profondément par le nez.

« Tu inspire bien en ouvrant ta cage thoracique … et tu expires lentement. » Expliqua-t-il en laissant retomber nos bras doucement.

Oui … il était bien devenu le pro de l'endurance.

En le fixant toujours dans les yeux, je continuai son petit exercice, élargissant les yeux en grand au moment de l'inspiration et en gonflant exagérément mes joues lorsque j'expirais. Je me moquais de lui uniquement pour essayer d'oublier qu'à cause de la proximité de nos corps, chaque inspiration profonde engendrait la rencontre de ma poitrine contre son torse.

« Idiote. » Souffla-t-il en riant avant de se pencher pour piquer un baiser sur mes lèvres … et je manquais de perdre mon souffle à nouveau à cause de la surprise.

Lorsque j'eus enfin retrouvé un rythme de respiration normal - et qu'Edward s'en fut rendu compte - il ramena nos bras vers le bas et passa les siens autour de ma taille.

Un petit pas pour l'humanité mais un grand pas pour Edward Cullen !

Me regardant fixement, sans dire le moindre mot, il fini par s'écarter de nouveau et me força un peu à m'assoir avant de s'éloigner vers le comptoir du snack pour récupérer les deux habituels cocktails énergisants que Greg avait préparés en nous voyant arriver. Il me tendit le mien et resta planté là debout devant moi encore une fois.

La paille dans la bouche, je ne pouvais pas dire grand-chose, ce qui tombait bien puisque je ne savais, une fois n'est pas coutume, pas quoi lui dire. Je regardais un peu partout autour de nous quand mon attention fut de nouveau renvoyée sur lui.

Un grand sourire au visage, il s'appliquait à repousser mes mèches folles derrières mes oreilles et de nouveau, j'inspirais profondément par le nez avant d'expirer lentement, aussi discrètement que possible. Evitant aussi de faire des bulles dans mon verre.

« Ah ouai … le truc de la mèche. » Marmonnai-je, la paille toujours entre mes dents. « Les joues rougies et les yeux brillants ? Je dois être absolument magnifique en ce moment non ? » Ajoutai-je en me rappelant sa petite déclaration de la veille.

Fier de son effet - j'avais rougi encore plus évidemment - son sourire s'élargit et il ne me quitta pas des yeux tout en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

Comme moi il appuya son dos contre le bord de la table et regarda les gens passer, rentrant d'une après-midi fraiche mais ensoleillée. Il fini par allonger son bras sur le bois derrière moi sans pour autant me toucher. Je pris ce geste comme une invitation - qu'il me laissait l'occasion de refuser - et me déplaçai de manière à m'appuyer un peu plus contre lui, et hop tête penchée sur son épaule.

« On commence à s'en sortir pas trop mal. » Rit-il doucement en rapportant son bras autour de mes épaules.

« Je crois qu'il suffit juste de ne pas penser. »

« Aaaah donc c'est pour ça qu'Emmett est si à l'aise avec ces choses. » Lâcha-t-il en acquiesçant doucement de la tête.

Nous restâmes ainsi quelques minutes de plus en rigolant, papotant occasionnellement, jusqu'à ce que nos boissons soient terminées. Malgré le moment que nous venions de passer, tous les blocages n'étaient pas tombés - de mon côté du moins - et tout fut plus ou moins à refaire quand nous fîmes notre trajet de retour chez les Cullen à bord de ma voiture.

Une fois garée sur le trottoir devant la maison, je coupai le contact, laissant ainsi le silence envahir de nouveau l'atmosphère. Enfin c'est-ce que je cru avant d'entendre un bruit lointain que je fini par oublier pour sortir de Lili-Rose que je verrouillais.

Edward avait récupéré mon sac dans le coffre et m'attendait en bas de l'allée pour entrer.

Étrangement, plus nous nous approchions de la porte et plus le bruit était important. Je fronçai les sourcils et me tournait vers lui quand je l'entendis marmonner.

« Qu'est-ce que … » Eu-je à peine le temps de demander avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte.

Le bruit se fit alors assourdissant. La musique était, j'aurais pu le parier, à son maximum et je n'entendis même pas la porte se fermer alors qu'elle était à peine vingt centimètres derrière moi.

Une main dans mon dos, Edward me guida vers les escaliers, ne semblant même pas trouver bizarre que son salon se retrouve transformé en boite de nuit. Il avait seulement l'air passablement pressé de rejoindre l'étage, chose que je compris au moment où mon regard se posa sur la cuisine.

Sans mentir, ma bouche tomba ouverte, type cartoon, à la vue du spectacle qui se déroulait sous mes pauvres yeux innocents.

Madame Cullen - parce que vu les circonstances, l'appeler Esmé me paraissait presque trop personnel - avait son dos appuyé contre le comptoir qui séparait la cuisine de la salle à manger, monsieur Cullen devant elle.

Jusque là ça va encore, je ne suis pas aussi prude, même quand il s'agit des parents parfaits de mon petit-ami. Non, le truc qui m'a laissé sur le cul c'est de les voir aussi proches. Et par proches … ils étaient pires que collés-serrés !!

Mes yeux s'élargirent d'autant plus lorsque ce que je cru reconnaitre comme le refrain de la chanson commença. Le docteur Cullen se broya littéralement contre sa femme.

Ah ça y est je le tiens ! Ils tentent une expérience de physique nucléaire ! Sauf que je ne suis pas absolument certaine que ce soit le bon principe pour la fusion.

La main d'Edward attrapant la mienne fut le seau d'eau qui me ramena à la réalité. Mon regard se reporta sur lui et il se pencha à mon oreille et cria pour se faire entendre malgré le son de la musique.

« Il faut qu'on s'en aille VITE avant le solo de guitare. » Déclara-t-il simplement avant de me tirer vers les escaliers alors qu'un nouveau refrain commençait.

_C'mon, take a bottle, shake it up_

_Break the bubble, break it up_

_Pour some sugar on me_

_Ooh, in the name of love_

_Pour some sugar on me_

_C'mon fire me up_

_Pour your sugar on me_

_Oh, I can't get enough_

_I'm hot, sticky sweet_

_From my head to my feet yeah _

Puis ce fut le solo de guitare au moment où Edward me poussa dans la chambre d'Alice avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

J'allais lui demander pourquoi cette pièce et pas sa propre chambre quand je vis le corps de mon amie, allongée sur son lit, sa tête sous un oreiller. Sa musique a elle aussi était assez forte, essayant de couvrir celle qui parvenait du rez de chaussée. Elle émergea de sous sa cachette au moment où Edward coupa la chaine hifi.

« Oh mon Dieu ! **Pour some sugar on me* **! » Se contenta-t-elle de gémir avant que son frère ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Ouai … Je ne pensais pas que tu étais là vu ce qu'il se passe en bas. Tu connais la raison d'un soudain … ? » Demanda-t-il sans pourtant trouver de terme à ce que faisaient ses parents en dessous de nous.

« Une semaine de séparation plus la saint Valentin hier … enfin c'est-ce que j'ai pensé. Je suis partie une grosse demi-heure après vous et quand je suis rentrée il y a vingt minutes je les ai trouvés comme ça mais ils ne m'ont pas entendus. Et vous non plus de toute évidence. » Grimaça-t-elle avec l'air le plus désespéré que je n'ai jamais vu sur le visage d'Alice. « On la joue à pierre papier ciseaux pour savoir qui descend leur faire part de notre présence ? » Ajouta-t-elle en tendant sa main vers Edward.

« Je dois m'occuper de Bella ! » Prétexta-t-il en agrippant un bras autour de mes épaules.

« Bella va se doucher, elle n'a pas besoin de toi ! » Contra-t-elle, me faisant rougir à l'idée.

« La douche ! » S'exclama Edward. « Ils vont forcément entendre lorsque la chaudière va se mettre en marche et quand l'eau va couler. Non ? »

Alice lui adressa un regard sceptique, et moi-même je dû avouer que je n'étais pas convaincue. Bon sang la musique était bien trop forte !

« Bon si ils n'ont pas … terminé, lorsqu'on sort de la douche … j'irais les voir. » Déclara Edward.

« Merci ! » Soupira simplement ma meilleure amie avant de replonger sur son lit et d'enfoncer sa tête sous son oreiller de nouveau.

« Désolé pour tout ça. » S'excusa Edward une fois que nous fûmes enfermés dans la chambre d'amis, ayant laissés Alice avec sa musique et son coussin.

« C'est assez … ahurissant de voir tes parents comme ça mais je pense que j'arriverais à m'en remettre. »

« Le dîner risque d'être gênant autant pour eux que pour nous quand ils vont se rendre compte qu'on a assisté à ça. Heureusement qu'on a échappé au solo de guitare. » Grimaça-t-il.

« Pitié je ne veux pas en savoir plus. » Gémis-je en mettant mes mains sur mes oreilles dans une attitude puérile, ce qui me permit pourtant de couvrir une partie de la musique qui montait toujours de l'étage inférieur.

« Okay je te laisse te doucher et te changer. Tu me rejoins quand tu as terminé ? » J'acquiesçai et il piqua un baiser sur mes lèvres avant de s'éloigner vers la porte. « Chante sous la douche pour couvrir le bruit. » Conseilla-t-il avant de s'en aller.

Bien, bien, bien Bella. Tu viens d'assister à quelque chose que tu n'aurais jamais imaginé envisageable. Essaye juste d'oublier tout ça.

Malheureusement pour moi, le bruit de la musique qui continuait à tourner en bas ne m'aidait pas dans ma tâche, je choisis donc de suivre le conseil d'Edward - qui semblait habitué à ce genre d'évènements, le pauvre - et me dépêchai de rejoindre la salle de bains dans laquelle je m'enfermai et commençai à chanter. Plus ridicule que jamais bien évidemment.

Dans ce genre de situation, je ne m'imaginais pas chanter mes chansons habituelles. Sérieusement vous m'imaginez chanter **Take me on the floor****, là, maintenant ? Non je ne crois pas non plus … Du coup, j'ai choisis les comptines pour enfants que Renée m'a apprises quand j'étais petites et que j'avais ensuite forcé Charlie à retenir.

Et je dois avouer que … entonner à tue-tête **la famille tortue** était suffisant pour couvrir le reste des bruits de la maison. Plus qu'à prier pour que personne ne m'entende. Dans ce but, je m'arrêtais toujours quelques secondes entre deux chansons pour écouter s'il y avait toujours du bruit ou pas. Quel ne fut pas mon soulagement quand c'est le silence qui domina au moment où j'achevais **ainsi font.**

Je terminais donc savonnage et shampooinage avant de me rincer et de finalement couper l'eau. Je me séchais ensuite le plus rapidement possible avant de me rendre compte que, dans ma hâte de m'isoler, je n'avais pas emporter de vêtements propres. En grognant, je m'essorai donc un maximum les cheveux pour qu'ils ne gouttent pas sur la moquette de la chambre, enroulai fermement la serviette autour de moi par pure précaution, et quittai enfin la salle d'eau.

J'étais pourtant persuadée d'avoir correctement fermé la porte de la chambre d'amis avant d'aller me doucher, mais à l'évidence je m'étais trompée à ce sujet puisqu'une personne m'attendait avec un grand sourire, installée sur le lit en tailleur. Je rougis brusquement, tout en me félicitant de ne pas avoir joué les exhibitionnistes pour aller chercher des vêtements. Vêtements qui m'atterrirent en pleine face d'ailleurs.

« Enfile ça rapidement, ensuite tu es à moi pour la soirée ma belle. »

* * *

_***Chanson de Def Leppard. Et c'est là qu'on se rend compte que dans les années 80 c'était quand même des excités !!**_

_**Alors là …. Je me suis carrément laissé aller ! C'était un rêve fou de voir Carlisle et Esmé perdre les pédales et … je l'ai réalisé lol J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop choquer avec ce passage là !**_

_****Take me on the floor (The Veronicas), tu vois Lilystrange, ça a été mentionné (je te promet qu'un jour elle le chantera).**_

_**Des reviews ? Dites-moi tout ce que vous en avez pensé ! Prochain chapitre mardi parce que là j'a plus tellement d'avance pour jouer les généreuses lol  
**_


	22. Progrès

_**Wahou j'avais pas remarqué mais presque 1300 reviews déjà ! Ça fait vraiment très plaisir. Vous êtes toujours adorables avec moi et ça m'encourage vraiment à continuer même si j'ai un peu de mal en ce moment. La chaleur écrasante ça donne pas vraiment envie de bouger, ne serait-ce que les doigts lol (exemple, aujourd'hui, il est à peine 10h et il fait déjà 30°C)**_

_**Merci particulièrement à toutes les reviews anonymes auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre par manque de temps.  
**_

_**Bien contente que le lâchage de Carlisle et Esmé vous ait plu parce que moi ça m'a éclaté de l'écrire.  
**_

_**Comme beaucoup d'entre vous (presque tous en fait) l'ont deviné, il s'agit d'Alice. J'étais persuadée qu'une petite discussion entre filles ne pourrait être que bénéfique pour Bella (et Edward par procuration lol)**_

_**Ce chapitre sera pour ma petite sœur et tous ceux qui, comme elle, ont passé leur brevet des collèges aujourd'hui (et demain)  
**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_« Enfile ça rapidement, ensuite tu es à moi pour la soirée ma belle. »_

Je fixai mon interlocutrice avec un air incrédule.

« L'intimité ça ne te dit rien Alice ? » Demandai-je en agrippant mon pyjama.

« C'est pas comme si j'étais venue te chercher sous la douche. Allez dépêches-toi ! »

« Ton frère m'attends Alice. » Contrai-je.

« Hors de question Isabella ! » S'exclama-t-elle, me faisant grimacer. « Tu as promis et je ne te lâcherai pas tant que je ne connaitrai pas tous les détails ! Et Edward a des exercices de chimie à terminer il m'a demandé de t'occuper le temps qu'il finisse. »

Je plissai les yeux avant de repartir d'un pas vif vers la salle de bain où je m'enfermais en claquant la porte. Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour enfiler mon pyjama et ressortir dans la chambre, affichant toujours mon air aimable.

« On va bientôt manger en plus Lili. » Ronchonnai-je en me laissant tomber sur le lit à côté d'elle.

« Et c'est là que ta meilleure amie intervient ! » Rétorqua-t-elle toute fière en attrapant un plateau que je n'avais pas encore vu et en le plaçant devant nous sur le lit. « Esmé a donné sa permission. » Ajouta-t-elle devant mon air sceptique.

« Oui c'est vrai que je préfère manger ici plutôt qu'en bas vu … » Grimaçai-je en repensant à notre retour de jogging.

« Tu vois ?! Je te sauve ! »

« Et Edward ? Il va manger seul avec tes parents du coup. »

« Il a l'habitude de gérer ce genre de choses. Il survivra. »

Tant qu'il survivait après tout … ça m'empêchait d'affronter Carlisle et Esmé après leur show.

« Dooooonc … » Laissa trainer Alice et je reportai mon attention vers elle, saisissant une part de la pizza qu'elle avait amenée.

« Donc quoi ? » Demandai-je en mâchant.

« Oh Bella arrête un peu de jouer les cruches ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? Est-ce que c'était bien la bonne chanson ? Depuis combien de temps est-ce qu'il n'en peut plus de t'attendre ? »

« Wow calme toi sinon je dis rien. » Menaçai-je avant de soupirer et de commencer mon récit. « Disons que ton frère a plus ou moins toujours eu le béguin pour moi. Il a apprit à m'apprécier au fur et à mesure, tout comme je l'ai fais, et quand les rumeurs sont apparues il a eu son déclic. »

« Et cet idiot ne dit rien depuis fin octobre ?! »

« Molo tu parles de mon petit copain là Lili, je ne te laisserais pas être aussi dégradante. » Plaisantai-je.

« Bon sinon ? »

« Il m'a dit que j'étais magnifique alors j'ai dis que tu m'avais fait une superbe robe et il a dit que j'étais tout le temps magnifique même quand j'étais mal fringuée. Donc tu vois que ça servait à rien de dénigrer ma garde robe. »

« N'empêche que tu l'as refaite à New-York et que je suis certaine que tes nouvelles jupes feront très plaisir aux yeux d'Eddy. » Argua-t-elle en souriant.

« Bref … On a continué à parler et il a fini par m'embrasser. » Continuai-je en haussant les épaules comme si ça n'avait aucune importance.

« Et hier soir ? Cette nuit ? Vous avez dormis ensembles non ? »

« Alice ! »

« Quoi ?! Je ne dis pas que vous avez fait des galipettes ! Je veux juste savoir si … »

« Rien. » La coupai-je.

« Rien ? » S'étonna-t-elle.

« Nope. » Dis-je avant de laisser tomber un soupir. « On est restés dans le canapé, pas beaucoup plus proches que d'habitude, ensuite ton père est rentré et on est montés se coucher et il semblerait que j'ai rejoins la chambre de ton frère dans la nuit. Je ne m'en souviens pas exactement, mon esprit est resté sur le canapé du salon. »

« Et il ne t'a pas embrassé de nouveau ? »

« Ce matin ? » Tentai-je comme si je lui posais la question.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui cloche chez ce type ?! »

« Alice ce n'est pas de sa faute … »

« Bien sur que si ! » Me coupa mon amie. « Bella, quand Jasper et moi avons commencé à sortir ensembles après notre cinéma … dès qu'on s'est revus on arrivait pas à se décoller ! »

« Oui merci je me souviens. » Marmonnai-je. « Mais c'est différent Lili. Ton frère et moi … on se retient depuis des mois. C'est pas facile de tout laisser aller d'un coup ! »

« C'est même pas question d'en faire plus ou pas ! Vous avez carrément fait marche arrière ! » S'exclama-t-elle, presque au bord de l'hystérie.

« Pas complètement. » Tentai-je en grimaçant.

« Okay. Combien de fois il t'a embrassée ? »

« Euh … cinq fois ? Bon d'accord trois fois correctement et deux petits bisous. Mais ton frère est un timide tu le sais autant que moi ! » Argumentai-je.

« Soit. Alors combien de fois est-ce que TU l'as embrassé ? »

Touché. Je n'avais toujours pas pris l'initiative d'un baiser. Les petits gestes tendres oui, mais toujours pas les baisers. Je n'eus pas besoin de le dire à Alice, elle le comprit d'elle-même face à mon silence.

« Je connais Edward, Bella. Si tu ne te bouges pas, il va croire que tu n'es pas à l'aise et son côté gentleman va faire en sorte de ne pas te brusquer et tu pourras dire adieu à sa langue. »

« Alice. » Grondai-je, gênée. On avait pas encore tenté le french kiss.

« C'est pourtant vrai ! Faut que tu te bouges Bella ! »

« J'ai pas l'habitude de tout ça. C'est une première pour moi … Et puis j'ai cette maudite habitude de me retenir en me disant qu'il ne faut pas qu'il sache. » Marmonnai-je en me laissant tomber au creux des oreillers.

« Arrête de réfléchir ! Quand tu es avec mon frère tu arrêtes simplement de réfléchir et tu laisses aller les choses ! Oublies ce maudit contrôle. »

« Alice sans ce 'maudit contrôle', j'aurais surement violé ton frère dans les douches du gymnase après un entrainement. »

« Pitié épargne-moi les détails. » Grimaça-t-elle. « C'est tout de même mon frère. »

« C'est toi qui voulais parler ma grande ! » Me moquai-je.

« Okay. Sans parler de douches communes passionnantes et passionnées … prends les choses en mains et lance-toi. Tu veux plus non ? Alors fonce ! Edward est comme ça ! Il a besoin qu'on lui dise qu'il a le droit. »

« Ouai j'avais cru remarquer. » Marmonnai-je avant d'attraper une autre part de pizza.

« N'y vas pas trop vite non plus Bella. Je sais que tu as attendu un sacré long moment mais … c'est important comme étape et si tu va trop vite tu pourrais le regretter plus tard et, vous connaissant Edward et toi, ça pourrait tourner au drame affectif ! Je rigole pas ! » S'écria-t-elle quand elle me vit m'étouffer de rire dans mon verre de jus d'orange.

« Okay Lili. Je vais prendre les choses en mains, maintenant si on pouvait juste parler d'autre chose. Comment s'est passée ta soirée à toi ? »

Même si mes hormones étaient hyper présentes, je restais tout de même une fille pudique. Quoi que j'en dise pour taquiner Lili, je n'étais pas prête à passer ce cap là avec Edward. Il faudrait encore quelques temps d'adaptation selon moi.

« Franchement Bella, tu ne veux pas savoir. » Me dit-elle, sûre d'elle, avant d'attraper une part de pizza avec un sourire pincée, assez suggestif.

« Ouai … garde ça pour toi. » Grognai-je en frissonnant.

Je repris une part de pizza, Alice m'imitant, et nous continuâmes ainsi notre soirée. J'eus quelques peu pitié d'Edward lorsqu'il descendit prendre son repas seul avec ses parents, mais d'un autre côté, je n'étais absolument pas prête à affronter monsieur et madame Cullen.

Une fois la pizza terminée, Alice décida qu'il était temps de parler vêtements. Mademoiselle avait décidé que c'était elle qui choisirait ce que j'allais mettre le lendemain sous prétexte que, sans ça, mes ensembles neufs n'étaient pas prêts de sortir du placard. Je la laissai donc faire, négociant de temps à autres pour éviter qu'elle choisisse quelque chose que je considérais un peu trop tape à l'œil.

Son choix s'arrêta finalement sur un slim de couleur foncée, un pull gris assez fin qui descendais jusqu'à la naissance de mes cuisses et elle insista ensuite pour que je mette mes bottines noires et ma veste en cuir. J'avais évidemment contré son choix, prétextant la température de l'hiver mais elle n'avait rien voulu entendre.

« Si tu as froid, tu as les bras de ton petit ami qui sont fait exprès pour te réchauffer. »

Edward est donc nait avec une paire de bras juste pour remplacer un bon gros manteau en laine ? Wahou ça va lui faire un choc quand il va l'apprendre.

« Ça te donnera une raison de plus de te coller contre lui. Tu seras tellement gelée que tu n'hésiteras pas une seule seconde. » Ajouta-t-elle.

« Merci Alice. Vraiment. Tu m'excuses une seconde ? Il faut que j'aille prendre rendez-vous au cabinet médical pour l'énorme rhume que je vais attraper demain. » Répondis-je ironiquement en faisant mine de me lever.

« Pas la peine, papa te donnera de quoi te soigner. Bon allez maintenant dégage ! Je te rends ta liberté. »

« Trop aimable de ta part. Vraiment, je suis touchée. »

« Oh c'est juste parce que j'ai promis à Rose de lui répéter tout ce que tu me dirais et je dois encore appeler Jasper avant de me coucher. »

« Je me disais bien aussi que ça sentait l'embrouille. Okay pour Rose mais pas un mot de tout ça à Emmett ou Jasper. » Menaçai-je, une main déjà sur la poignée de la porte.

« Oui, oui file, ton homme a besoin que tu le sauve de sa chimie. Et n'oublies pas que tu ne dois pas réfléchir. »

« Ouai, ouai à demain Lily. » Soupirai-je en sortant de la chambre.

Le couloir était désert. Une chance pour moi puisque je n'avais pas particulièrement envie de croiser les parents de mes amis dans l'immédiat. Je fonçai donc sur la pointe des pieds vers la porte d'Edward et tapai doucement avant de l'entrebâiller légèrement sans même attendre de réponse.

« Je ne te dérange pas ? » Demandai-je après avoir passé la tête dans l'interstice.

Il secoua légèrement la tête avant d'ouvrir la porte complètement pour m'inviter à entrer.

« Tu as terminé ta chimie ? Sinon je peux trouver autre chose à faire en attendant, je ne voudrais pas te déranger pendant que … »

« J'ai encore quelques exercices mais tu peux rester là. » Me coupa-t-il alors que je m'asseyez au pied du lit. « Je croyais que tu comptais passer toute la soirée avec Alice. » Dit-il nonchalamment en se réinstallant à son bureau.

Comment pouvait-il ne serait-ce que penser à travailler dans un coin aussi bordélique ?!

« C'est ce que je pensais aussi mais elle a accepté de me libérer plus tôt que prévu. »

« Te libérer ? Tu n'étais pas volontaire ? »

« Elle m'a carrément kidnappée tu veux dire ! Elle m'a tendu un guet-apens à la sortie de la salle de bain ! » M'exclamai-je.

« Elle m'a dit que tu avais accepté une soirée entre filles. » Grogna-t-il.

« Elle est diabolique. » Grimaçai-je avant de rire. « Mais au moins tu as eu du temps pour tes devoirs ! En parlant de ça, tu m'as pris mes cours ? »

« Bien sur que je l'ai fais pour qui tu me prends ? » S'offusqua-t-il à moitié.

« Okay. Désolée d'avoir blessé ton égo. Envois les maths que je puisse jeter un coup d'œil. Monsieur Taylor sera furax si je ne sais même pas sur quoi porte la leçon du jour. »

Il commença alors à remuer plusieurs livres et feuilles volantes qui trônaient sur son bureau et je soupirai. Le temps qu'il les retrouve j'aurais aussi vite fait d'écrire le cours par moi-même.

Mais j'étais particulièrement mauvaise langue puisqu'il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une minute pour me tendre un paquet assez important de feuilles qui regroupaient toutes mes leçons de la semaine passée.

C'était donc un bordel organisé ?

Je le remerciai en prenant les feuilles avant de porter mon attention sur les mathématiques. Je le vis à peine repartir à ses exercices de chimie, portant toute mon attention sur les probabilités. Plus vite j'aurais terminé avec les cours, plus vite je pourrais me consacrer à Edward et appliquer les conseils d'Alice.

J'étais perdue entre les arbres de probabilités, les problèmes et les lois exponentielles quand je sentis qu'on m'observait. Gênée, je relevai la tête vers Edward.

« Quoi ? » Demandai-je timidement en rougissant devant son regard fixement posé sur moi.

« Rien … j'ai terminé tu veux que je t'aide avec les proba' ? » Tenta-t-il, incertain.

Okay nous voilà repartis. Si ni lui ni moi n'arrivions à nous comporter normalement, je finirais par devenir folle. Il était temps d'écouter Lili et de mettre mes neurones en pause.

Prenant le sourire le plus assuré que j'avais en stock, je tapotai le lit à côté de moi pour l'inciter à se rapprocher.

« En fait, j'ai toujours été un peu jalouse d'Alice. J'aimerais bien avoir mon tuteur perso moi aussi. »

D'où ça sortait ? Aucune idée. Tout ce que je savais c'était que ça avait l'air de marcher puisque Edward était maintenant assis à côté de moi, tête penchée sur le paquet de feuilles.

La leçon commença alors. Je sentais bien qu'il n'était pas parfaitement à l'aise mais il fini par se décontracter et l'atmosphère se déchargea.

En overdose de maths, je mis mes cours de côté et me retournai vers lui, maintenant parfaitement détendu, allongé sur son lit, mains liées derrière sa nuque. A toi de jouer Bella.

Inspirant à fond le plus discrètement possible, je vins m'allonger à côté de lui et posai ma tête sur son épaule. Rien de bien extraordinaire si on considère nos soirées DVD enchevêtrés l'un dans l'autre. Son bras droit se dégagea de sa position actuelle pour venir encercler mes épaules et je souris en me disant qu'on commençait peut-être à s'en sortir avec cette entière relation petit-ami/petite-amie.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir cru Alice. Si j'avais su ce qu'elle manigançait, j'aurais essayé de te sortir de là. » Déclara-t-il après quelques secondes de silence.

« Bah c'était pas l'enfer non plus. Et puis … je préférais ça plutôt que devoir partager le dîner avec tes parents. Je suis navrée de t'avoir laissé seul avec eux d'ailleurs. » Grimaçai-je.

« Au contraire. J'ai, malheureusement, plus ou moins l'habitude alors j'arrive à gérer. Mais je leur ai dis de ne pas en reparler. »

« Bonne idée. Je préfère essayer d'oublier tout ça. » Rigolai-je.

Le silence reprit ses droits, légèrement gênant, et je décidai qu'il était temps de bouger avant que l'atmosphère ne soit de nouveau tendue.

Après une tape sur son torse, je me levai avec enthousiasme en souriant.

« C'est l'heure d'une soirée DVD garçon. Ça fait quelque chose comme neuf jours que j'ai pas pu en avoir. »

« Okay qu'est-ce que tu veux voir ? » Demanda-t-il en se redressant lui aussi avant d'aller vers sa pile de films.

« Envois le deuxième Pirates des Caraïbes et viens poser tes fesses que je puisse m'installer. »

Si on avance pas, essayons au moins de ne pas reculer.

Tout en souriant, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour m'obéir et venir s'installer directement sous la couette. Repoussant ma timidité face à tout ça, je m'installai dans mon habituelle position DVD, déposant au passage un léger baiser sur l'arrête de sa mâchoire. Il me sourit avant de lancer le film et d'éteindre la lumière.

J'avais déjà vu ce film mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être triste à chaque fois que je voyais Elisabeth poireauter seule, devant l'autel, sous la pluie. Pauvre fille.

Les deux heures qui allaient suivre s'annonçaient certes plaisantes, mais la nouvelle Bella - qui avait émergé de je ne sais où, merci Alice - décida qu'elles pouvaient l'être encore plus. Je me tournai donc vers Edward qui porta son attention sur moi, attendant ce que j'avais à dire.

« Okay. A partir de maintenant, je suis Elisabeth Swan et tu es William Turner. » Commençai-je et il haussa un sourcil en signe d'incompréhension. « Elle l'embrasse, je t'embrasse, il l'embrasse, tu m'embrasses. Deal ? »

« Deal. » Accepta-t-il en riant doucement et je reportai mon attention sur l'écran.

Je ne voulais pas manquer un seul morceau maintenant que j'avais une sacrée motivation avec bonus à la clé. Ouai enfin ça c'était sans compter les moments assez gores avec les corbeaux pendant lesquels j'avais la tête enfouie dans le creux de son cou, yeux fermement sellés.

Après une vingtaine de minutes, Edward ne put retenir un grognement de frustration qui me fit rire. Effectivement, durant les quelques minutes d'échange entre les deux amoureux, on aurait pu croire qu'il allait avoir droit à une part de bonus mais il dû se résigner quand Will s'éloigna, faisant ainsi trois frustrés : Elisabeth, Edward et moi.

« J'ai comme l'impression que ce marché ne valait pas vraiment le coup. » Ronchonna-t-il après une heure de film et toujours aucun signe d'affection entre les deux fiancés.

Je ris légèrement, avant de passer les quarante minutes suivantes à essayer de le faire patienter en déposant quelques baisers dans son cou ou sur la ligne de sa mâchoire.

Lorsqu'Elisabeth se mit à courir, je me tournai vers lui en souriant.

« ENFIN ! » S'exclama-t-il lorsqu'il vit Will passer à l'action, et il en fit tout autant.

Ce baiser était différent de celui du bal ou même de ceux de ce matin. Il était plus … désinvolte mais aussi plus joueur, sans doute à cause du sourire que je ne pouvais contenir. Nos lèvres bougeaient étrangement bien ensembles, synchrones. Le pauvre garçon attendait cela depuis plus d'une heure et demi et ça pouvait se sentir. Et quand Will recommença à parler, je le repoussai légèrement et me rallongeai tête sur son épaule.

« Temps écoulé mon pote. » Plaisantai-je.

A peine un quart d'heure plus tard, lorsque 'nous' fûmes à nouveau réunis, je ne pu empêcher mon fou rire en voyant le comportement d'Edward qui criait des « arrête de parler et embrasses-la mec ! ».

« Quel homme. » Taquinai-je au moment où Will prenait les directives à l'attaque du Kraken.

« Si j'avais été pirate j'aurais fait mieux que ça. »

« Oh mais j'en doute pas un seul instant, malheureusement pour moi … tu n'es pas pirate. » Répondis-je dans un haussement d'épaules avant de reporter mon attention sur la télé.

C'était vraiment plaisant de pouvoir profiter d'une soirée détendue comme nous n'en avions pas eu depuis un moment. Commenter le film, critiquer ou flatter les acteurs. C'était la première chose qui nous avait vraiment rapprochés, physiquement parlant, Edward et moi, et j'étais heureuse de voir que c'était ça aussi qui nous aidait à lutter contre la gêne de notre relation naissante.

Je fus tirée de mes pensées par un cri désespéré à côté de moi.

« Non, non, non, non, non elle peut pas faire ça ! »

Je tournai mon regard vers l'écran pour voir qu'Elisabeth était actuellement en train d'embrasser Jack.

« Tu deviens sentimental Edward ? » Me moquai-je.

« Nan c'est pas ça, mais si elle embrasse Jack, toi tu dois embrasser qui ? Jasper ? Emmett ? Je suis pas vraiment d'accord avec le concept et je suis pas non plus certain que les fi… » Déclara-t-il avant d'être coupé.

Ouaip. J'avais pris mon courage à demain, mis mon cerveau sur off et attaqué ses lèvres avec les miennes. Je crois bien qu'à ce moment là, l'humanité à poussé un hourra … ou peut-être que c'était simplement l'ensemble de mes neurones.

« Okay ça me va … et si Will embrasse une autre fille j'ai le droit de … » Baragouina-t-il une fois que je me fus éloignée.

« Will n'embrasse personne d'autre qu'Elisabeth, souviens-toi de ça. » Le coupai-je avant de laisser filer la fin du film.

« Je m'en souviendrai si Elisabeth est d'accord pour ne pas aller fricoter ailleurs. » Négocia-t-il.

« Non mais c'est quoi ça ? Du chantage ? » Dis-je faussement outrée en me tournant vers lui à nouveau. « Elle a fondu pour Will au moment où ils se sont rencontrés, ou à peine plus tard, et c'est pas le genre des filles Swan d'aller voir ailleurs. Sache-le mon pote. » Ajoutai-je en plissant les yeux.

« Et concernant Jack Sparrow ? » S'enquit-il, entrant dans mon jeu, réussissant à peine à cacher son sourire.

« Edward, la jalousie t'égare. Jack Sparrow n'est qu'un personnage de fiction, il faut vivre avec la réalité. » Me moquai-je.

« Mouai … on verra ça vendredi soir. Et je te préviens que si Elisabeth recommence à embrasser Jack Sparrow … »

« Le capitaine Jack Sparrow. » Le coupai-je en rigolant.

« Si Elisabeth recommence à embrasser _le capitaine _Jack Sparrow, ça ira mal pour toi miss Swan. » Menaça-t-il.

« Et pourquoi moi ? » M'exclamai-je abasourdie.

« Vous portez le même nom, ça suffit à te condamner. » S'expliqua-t-il en se levant pour sortir le DVD du lecteur.

« Oh donc je suis responsable du comportement de toutes les filles qui s'appellent Swan ou Isabella ? » M'enquis-je, soudain très intéressée par sa réponse.

« Ouaip ! » Dit-il fièrement en accentuant le 'p'. « Ou au moins celles dans les films. »

« Okay Cullen mais ça marche aussi pour toi. On est d'accords ? »

Il fronça les sourcils, rangeant le boitier à sa place sur l'étagère avant de se relever.

« Si ça te fait plaisir. »

« Ça me fait plaisir. » Confirmai-je avec un grand sourire. « Donc maintenant, _Edward_, parlons un peu de ce petit échange entre Edward et Vivian. »

A ce moment, je le vis se tendre, et je me rendis compte que j'étais allé un peu trop loin pour notre propre bien. Je m'apprêtais à m'excuser et revenir sur mes paroles quand je l'entendis soupirer et sentis le matelas s'affaisser à côté de moi.

« Bella … » Souffla-t-il.

« Je sais, excuse-moi. Tu me connais c'est juste … sorti tout seul. Je passe un peu trop de temps avec Emmett. » Dis-je en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

« Non c'est pas … enfin si, aussi, mais c'est pas le truc. » Marmonna-t-il avant de relever les yeux sur mon visage. « Bella je sais pas comment dire ça … »

« Juste … dis-le. On a besoin de parler si on veut arriver à quelque chose. » L'encourageai-je en faisant référence à notre discussion de la nuit dernière.

Il souffla un grand coup avant de se lancer, me fixant droit dans les yeux.

« Okay. Tout ça c'est juste … compliqué pour moi. » Non sans blague ? « Toute la journée j'ai essayé de faire du mieux possible pour … ne pas être trop distant et … essayer d'agir comme un couple mais … »

« C'est bizarre. » Continuai-je pour lui, sachant très bien ce à quoi il pensait. « Je comprends tout à fait ça Edward, vraiment. Ça a été la même chose pour moi. »

« Vraiment ? » S'étonna-t-il.

« Vraiment. J'ai essayé d'agir au moins normalement puisque je n'arrivais pas à faire plus et … j'ai été franchement pitoyable je l'avoue mais ensuite j'ai parlé à ta sœur qui a confirmé notre théorie. Il suffit de ne pas y penser et ça viendra naturellement. » Terminai-je avec un haussement d'épaules que je voulais détaché et il se contenta de me fixer silencieusement. « Ecoute Edward … tu trouves pas qu'on a passé une bonne soirée ? Jusqu'au moment où je me suis faite posséder par Emmett bien sûr. » Ajoutai-je en grimaçant.

« Et mis à part le moment où Elisabeth embrasse Jack ? » Tenta-t-il et je souris, persuadée d'avoir retrouvé mon Edward.

« Arrête de revenir la dessus ! Et ose dire que tu n'as pas apprécié ce moment ! Ca me vexerait franchement. » Grimaçai-je encore.

« Non j'ai vraiment, beaucoup, apprécié ce moment. » Déclara-t-il en retrouvant tout son sérieux.

Ouai. Mettre le cerveau en pause et avoir une petite discussion avec son homme. Il suffisait juste ça pour faire avancer le schmilblick.

« Génial ! Il te suffira de penser à Pirates des Caraïbes s'il te prend une soudaine envie de m'embrasser mais que tu trouves ça gênant ou que tu penses que tu dois te retenir. » M'exclamai-je, enthousiaste.

Nous échangeâmes un grand sourire à la fois tendre et amusé avant qu'il ne se reprenne.

« Okay miss Swan. C'est l'heure de dormir et je te kidnappe pour le nuit, si tu ni vois pas d'inconvénient bien sur. » Ajouta-t-il de nouveau incertain.

« Aucun. Je trouve que tu fais un très bon oreiller. » Dis-je avec un faux air sérieux en me décalant pour lui laisser de la place.

« Et toi une bonne bouillotte. Allez maintenant silence, j'ai besoin de récupérer de la nuit dernière, j'ai un exam de chimie demain. » Dit-il en éteignant la lampe de chevet.

La tête posée sur son épaule, un bras en travers de son torse, mon habituelle position DVD, je me mis à penser ce que serait la journée de demain.

Après mon absence prolongée et inattendue à New-York, et ce qu'il s'était passé au bal samedi soir, j'étais plus ou moins persuadée qu'Edward et moi allions devoir affronter une nouvelle rafale de ragots et de bruits de couloirs. Mais peu importait. Cette fois je n'avais plus à être gênée de rien en me demandant ce que pensait Edward au sujet de tout ça. Nous étions ensembles et je me foutais complètement de ce que pouvaient dire les greluches jalouses du lycée.

Sur cette idée, un sourire aux lèvres, je me redressai légèrement sur un coude pour piquer un baiser sur les lèvres de mon petit-ami.

« Bonne nuit Edward. »

« Fais de beaux rêves Bella. » Me répondit-il avant de se caler un peu mieux dans son oreiller et de resserrer sa prise autour de mes épaules.

* * *

_**Ouai … j'ai quand même regardé le film en même temps qu'eux et je m'arrêtais de temps en temps pour écrire un bout lol.**_

_**J'espère que cette petite soirée vous aura plu. On se sent toujours mieux après avoir parlé. Bella à la chance qu'Alice soit al sœur d'Edward. Elle le connait et elle connait aussi Bella, ça lui permet de donner les meilleurs conseils possibles pour que ça roule entre eux deux !**_

_**Reviews, reviews, ça sera ma bouffée d'air frais pour suporter la chaleur ! Ou alors quotisez-vous pour m'acheter un ventilateur lol  
**_


	23. Les temps changent

_**Ce chapitre est un des plus longs que j'ai écris jusque là ! Il fait environ une fois et demi la taille d'un chapitre habituel. Je ne voulais pas le couper donc vous pouvez le considérer comme un chapitre normal plus bonus !**_

_**Un grand merci, encore et toujours, pour vos reviews ! Merci à **_**étoile du soir, pauline, charline, lilinette, rose, nini, LiiSE, mel31, mial1411, Lydie, laurie, Elo et Carla**_**. Bienvenue, encore et toujours, aux nouveaux lecteurs et puis voilà. Maintenant j'écris vite les RAR parce que j'ai mon petit-dej qui m'attends et mon estomac se fait impatient là.**_

**Elo **_**: **L'histoire de Edward et Vivian c'est par rapport à Pretty Woman qu'ils ont regardé dans le chapitre 14 si je me souviens bien._

**TARRA **_: Bienvneue chez mes lecteurs et revieweurs. Je suis bien contente d'avoir réussi à occuper tes vacances avec ma fiction, d'autant plus si ça t'a plu ! J'espère que la suite continuera de te plaire !_

**muteen-mwa : **_Bon sang t'es vachement exigeante dis donc ! lol Ca dépend franchement du temps que j'ai (là j'empiette sur mon petit-dej)_ _mais j'essayerai d'y répondre le plus souvent possible. J'espère ne pas arriver u nian-nian parce que ça m'énerverait. Contente que ça te plaise toujours en tous cas ! Merci pour ta review !_

**Alice : **_Normalement tout va bien j'aurais le temps d'écrire. C'est clair qu'Alice leur sauve la mise pour le coup, déjà avec Bella mais plus tard aussi (enfin ça tu verras en temps et en heure). Merci beaucoup pour ta review !_

**Gwen : **_L'auter fois les 30°C c'était à 10h du mat ... on a aussi plus de 36°C l'aprem et c'est horrible, mais bon comme j'aime l'été je vais pas me plaindre non plus ! Pour le POV d'Edward s'est prévu et même déjà écris. Il devrait être là d'ici une ou deux semaines. Ravie que tu ais apprécié ce chapitre !_

**DameAngéliqueMalfoy :** _Héhé ouai ça aurait pu être marrant mais j'avais pas assez d'inspiration pour enfoncer les Cullen. La discution de décoinçage d'Edward va pas tarder à venir t'en fais pas ! Profite bien de la piscine lol_

**Sab :**_ Je comprends tout à fait ta remarque. C'est vrai qu'ils se posent beaucoup de questions mais si tu regardes bien, les trois derniers chapitres ne racontent qu'une seule journée donc on a l'impression que ça avance pas entre eux. Finalement après 24 heures à les regarder tourner en rond, Alice prend les choses en mains et conseille Bella. J'ai franchement pas l'intention de faire capoter leur relation, tout va évoluer un peu plus rapidement maintenant. Merci beaucoup pour ta review !_

**Et maintenant c'est l'heure de lire pour vous et du p'tit dej pour moi ! **

_**

* * *

  
**_

C'est une série de _bips_ stridents et entêtants qui me réveilla. Je ne voulais qu'une seule chose, que ça s'arrête et que je puisse replonger dans mon sommeil.  
Edward fit en sorte que mon premier souhait soit réalisé - grognant vigoureusement contre son réveil - avant d'allumer ça lampe de chevet. De toutes évidences, il ne prévoyait pas de se rendormir.  
Consciente de ce fait, je gémis d'une voix encore ensommeillée, tout en enfonçant ma tête dans mon oreiller. Il était beaucoup trop tôt. La lumière ne filtrait même pas à travers les rideaux et mes yeux avaient un mal fou à se décoller. Et tout ça c'était sans parler des courbatures qui me prenaient les jambes et les abdominaux.

"Pourquoi tu as mis le réveil si tôt ?" Ronchonnai-je en plaquant la couette tout autour de moi.

"On est lundi." Grogna-t-il simplement en réponse.

"Et alors qu'est-ce que ça change ?" Marmonnai-je pour moi-même avant de comprendre le sens de sa réponse. "Naaaan." Gémis-je de nouveau en grimaçant exagérément. "J'veux pas y aller."

"Hmmm ... Bella t'as plus cinq ans ... lèves-toi." Ronchonna-t-il en retour.

Levant ma tête, la sortant ainsi de l'oreiller, je tournai mon regard vers lui et ne put retenir un court rire sarcastique.  
Je m'attendais à le trouver déjà debout, en train de se préparer pour le lycée vu les reproches qu'il me faisait. Au lieu de ça, monsieur était encore sous la couette, allongé sur le dos, un bras en travers du visage pour protéger ses yeux de la lumière qu'IL avait allumée.  
Malgré toute ma fatigue, la flemme que j'avais d'aller en cours et la petite voix qui me disait de me rendormir, un désir encore plus fort me poussa dans une toute autre direction.  
Maintenant que j'avais le droit de profiter de tous mes moments avec Edward et après la soirée que nous avions passés la veille - en particulier notre petit jeu qu'il semblait avoir apprécié - je me dis que j'avais le droit d'agir.  
Après qu'un grand sourire endormi se soit étalé sur mes lèvres, je me déplaçai vers lui, déposai un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de me rallonger, le visage coincé entre son cou et son oreiller et un bras en travers de son torse.  
Voilà le paradis mes amis ...

"Non." Pleurnicha-t-il. "C'est pas juste ! Si tu fais ça je vais simplement éteindre la lumière et me rendormir."

"Et ça serait mal ?" Questionnai-je, ma voix étouffée dans le coussin.

De toute évidence, ma question avait semé le doute en lui. Il réfléchit quelques secondes avant de se tourner à nouveau vers sa table de nuit pour éteindre la lumière.

Victoire !

Malheureusement je ne pu en profiter longtemps. A peine une minute plus tard, trois légers coups furent frappés à la porte, qui s'ouvrit une poignée de secondes plus tard laissant apparaitre Esmé, déjà opérationnelle pour sa journée.  
Un flash back de la veille m'assaillit avec force et je me hâtai de chasser les images de mon esprit. Le dossier était classé, je devais faire comme si de rien n'était pour le bien être de tous.  
Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre et tira les rideaux grands ouverts avant de se diriger vers la seconde ouverture.

"On se lève les jeunes. Bella tu as déjà manqué une semaine de cours et ta mère ne serait certainement pas ravie que je te cède la permission de rester au lit pour câliner mon fils un lundi matin." Dit-elle d'une voix énergique, entrainant un grognement d'Edward et un rougissement de mes joues.

Bien sûr qu'elle - et Carlisle - savaient que les choses avaient évoluées entre Edward et moi au cours de la soirée du lycée, mais je trouvait encore assez bizarre, voir gênant, de me faire surprendre blottie dans les bras d'Edward, sous sa couette.  
Il ne me fallut pas plus d'argument pour me convaincre de m'éloigner de mon oreiller/chaudière/distributeur-de-bonheur personnel. Je roulai donc vers l'autre côté du lit, ne me souciant pas d'entrainer la couverture avec moi, alors que madame Cullen sortait de la chambre pour faire Dieu seul sait quoi.  
Arrivée de mon côté, ignorant les reproches d'Edward - à qui la couette, ou moi, manquait énormément - j'émergeai de ma bulle douillette et posai un pied puis l'autre sur le sol avant de me lever complètement.  
L'air frais, bien différent de la température dégagée dans le lit, me frappa de plein fouet et j'hésitai un instant à retourner me coucher mais les bruits provenant de la cuisine m'en dissuadèrent rapidement.  
Étirant mes bras au dessus de ma tête, je me tournai vers Edward qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, toujours allongé sur le dos et le visage maintenant couvert par l'oreiller que j'avais abandonné derrière moi.  
La vue était plaisante bien qu'il n'y est rien d'extraordinaire. Son short et son tee-shirt avaient le même aspect que la tenue qu'il portait pour le volley. Je me rendis ensuite compte d'un détail qui changeait de l'ordinaire et décidai qu'il était temps pour moi de rejoindre la chambre d'amis pour me préparer. C'est donc plus rouge que jamais et courant presque que j'allais m'enfermer dans la salle de bain après avoir récupéré les vêtements choisis par Alice.

Évidemment je savais que les mecs avaient ce genre de "problèmes" au réveil. Mais c'était tout de même ... surprenant. Ce n'était pas non plus la première fois que je me réveillais avec Edward mais pourtant je n'y avais jamais pensé ou assisté auparavant.  
Recentrant mon attention, je continuai à me préparer. Il ne manquerait plus que je mette mon pull à l'envers ou que j'oublie mes sous-vêtements. L'attention allait sans doutes être suffisamment portée sur moi sans que j'ai besoin d'en rajouter.

Enfin prête, je quittai la pièce en direction de l'étage inférieur où l'odeur de pancakes et de bacon grillé régnait. Je m'installai à table après avoir salué tout le monde et ignoré l'inspection minutieuse d'Alice.  
Edward me surprit agréablement en dépassant son habituelle retenue et en se penchant vers moi pour déposer un baiser sur ma tempe et j'inspirai à fond pour capturer au maximum l'odeur de son après-rasage.  
J'aimais bien cette odeur mais habituellement je devais me contenter d'en profiter de loin ou alors en biologie, mais à ce moment là elle avait presque disparue à mon plus grand regret.  
Donnant un sourire à mon charmant voisin, je portait mon attention sur l'assiette posée en face de moi, regorgeant de mets appétissants.

L'agitation commença après cinq minutes à peine, au moment du départ de Carlisle. Puis ce fut l'exubérance de ma meilleure amie qui prit le relais, débattant à voix haute pour savoir quelle veste et quelles chaussures elle allait porter aujourd'hui. Edward la fit taire avant de lui conseiller de partir si elle ne voulait pas être en retard puisqu'elle devait encore aller chercher les autres avant de se diriger vers le lycée.  
Je me lavai les dents, passai un rapide coup de brosse dans ma tignasse, enfilai mes bottines et récupérai ma veste et mon sac avant de rejoindre mon petit-ami devant la porte d'entrée. Nous saluâmes Esmé avant de rejoindre ma voiture, Edward m'ouvrant toutes les portes et me laissant passer devant à chaque fois.  
Lorsqu'il m'ouvrit la porte passager cependant, je me tournai pour lui faire face et le questionnai du regard.

"Quoi ?" S'étonna-t-il.

"Pourquoi le côté passager ?"

"Parce que je vais conduire." Dit-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

"Et pourquoi donc ? C'est ma voiture !" Contrai-je.

"Oui mais je suis l'homme."

"Ne joue pas à ça Cullen. Ce genre de réflexions, arguments ou peu importe comment tu les appelles, tu les oublis." Grognai-je légèrement.

"D'accord, excuse-moi. Mais il n'empêche que c'est moi qui conduit."

"Mais pourquoi ?!" M'exclamai-je plus fort.

"Tu as tenu à ce qu'on prenne ta voiture, d'accord, mais j'ai envie de conduire ma petite-amie au lycée alors s'il te plait Bella, monte dans la voiture et laisse-moi parader." Plaida-t-il avec sa moue adorable.

Autant je parvenais parfois à résister à celle d'Alice, autant, pour le coup, avec Edward j'étais grillée. Me résignant et poussant un faux soupire exaspéré, je me laissai tomber sur le siège passager. Il referma la portière derrière moi et fit le tour du véhicule tout en souriant comme un idiot fier de lui.

"Parader hein ?" Lui demandai-je après quelques mètres de trajet silencieux.

"Hmm hmm." Répondit-il simplement en acquiesçant d'un signe de tête. "Bella tu ne t'en es peut-être pas rendu compte mais je suis devenu un des mecs les plus chanceux du lycée." Continua-t-il quand il vit que je ne comprenais pas.

Heureusement pour lui que je le connaissais plutôt bien sinon cette phrase aurait pu me mettre hors de moi. N'importe qui ignorant la droiture d'Edward aurait pu le croire intéressé.

"Mais bien sûr Edward." Marmonnai-je.

"Sérieusement !" Se défendit-il. "Bella, au moins la moitié des mecs qui assistent aux matchs de volley sont là pour mater tes jambes parfaites ! Et ce sont ces mêmes mecs qui passent leur temps à en parler dans les vestiaires. De ça et du reste des parfaites parties de ton corps." Termina-t-il un peu gêné.

Il m'avait semblé depuis ce matin que nos actions étaient un peu plus naturelles. J'avais, en quelque sorte, donné le feu vert à Edward la veille au soir en lui proposant ce jeu. Mais le voir hésité ainsi me fit craindre de revenir au point de départ. Il fallait que j'agisse vite avant qu'un silence pesant prenne le dessus.

"Est-ce que c'est une façon de me dire que tu me trouves mignonne ?" Taquinai-je pour le détendre.

"Je te l'ai déjà dis Bella. Tu es bien plus que mignonne." Répondit-il sérieusement en me fixant autant que possible vu qu'il conduisait. "Non c'était plus ma façon de te prévenir que j'allais mettre fin à ça. Certes ma copine est magnifique mais c'est MA copine justement. On garde ses yeux dans sa poche les mecs sinon je cogne."

"Génial tu viens, en l'espace de vingt secondes, de te transformer en neandertal possessif." Soupirai-je en souriant néanmoins.

"Attends un peu que je t'obliges à prendre des cours par correspondance pour te tenir cachée du reste du monde." Rigola-t-il.

"Je suis persuadée que tu te trompes Edward." Repris-je quand le silence revint. "Aucun garçon n'a essayé de me faire des avances depuis le 9th grade." Ou très peu du moins, rien d'intéressant.

"Parce que se sont des idiots, et tant mieux d'ailleurs, mais il y a d'autres preuves. N'as-tu jamais remarqué que 80 pour-cent de tes élèves de tutorat sont de sexe masculin ?"

"Oh non." Gémis-je en grimaçant alors qu'il se garait dans le parking du lycée.

"Quoi ?" S'étonna-t-il en se tournant pour me faire face.

"Le tutorat. J'ai un cours à donner à la pause déjeuner et je vais devoir rattraper mes heures de la semaine dernière."

"Non Bella ..." Plaida-t-il en ressortant sa moue suppliante et en laissant tomber sa tête en arrière contre le dossier du fauteuil.

Dieu que ce geste était sexy !

"J'ai pas le choix Edward." Rétorquai-je en détournant vite le regard pour ne pas me faire prendre. "C'est la seule solution si je veux être tranquille le soir et le week-end. Ça sera juste une semaine chargée et ensuite on reviendra au rythme habituel."

"Où on passe un repas sur deux ensembles." Enchaîna-t-il en commençant à bouder.

"Et toutes nos soirées et nos week-end. A toi de voir Edward, je peux toujours déplacer mes cours à 16h30 les soirs sans entrainement si tu préfères." Dis-je un peu durement.

Oui j'étais occupée, oui j'avais tout un tas d'engagements mais depuis que je les avais rencontrés, lui Alice et les autres, je faisais de mon mieux pour avoir du temps libre en dehors du lycée. Je trouvais légèrement injuste qu'il me fasse ce genre de reproches, même si moi aussi j'aurais préféré déjeuner avec lui plutôt que d'avaler un sandwich prit au distributeur en courant entre deux salles de classes.

"On ne se voit pas avant la biologie alors." Se résigna-t-il.

"Non je ne pense pas. J'irai en salle de tutorat directement après mon cours d'histoire."

"Bien." Répondit-il simplement avant de sortir de la voiture et je l'imitai, n'attendant pas qu'il vienne jouer les gentlemen.

J'avais peur qu'après cette petite altercation, l'atmosphère soit de nouveau tendue mais Edward se dépêcha de montrer le contraire en venant vers moi pour porter mon sac.  
A une dizaine de mètres, vers l'entrée du lycée, les autres nous attendaient appuyés contre la Volvo. Le sourire moqueur d'Emmett ne me dit rien qui vaille mais je n'avais pas trop le choix alors je suivis le mouvement et me dirigeai vers nos amis.  
Rosalie se contenta d'un sourire radieux et d'un clin d'œil complice avant de se rapprocher de son petit-ami et j'espérai qu'elle faisait ça pour l'empêcher d'être trop lourd.  
Contrairement à ce que je pensais, c'est Jasper qui attaqua le premier et non pas Emmett.

"Alors vous en êtes au stade où tu lui portes son sac et tu l'accompagnes en classe ?" Demanda-t-il à Edward en prenant une voix faussement attendrie. "C'est trop meugnoooon."

"Le premier jour après que tu te sois mis avec Alice tu m'as demandé confirmation pour savoir si elle n'était pas morte en sport." Lui rappelai-je. "Et tu faisais exactement la même chose." Ajoutai-je en essayant de lui faire comprendre que la discussion était close.

"C'est qu'elle mordrait !" S'exclama Emmett. "Mais elle a raison sur ce coup là Jazz. Tu étais carrément pitoyable." Se moqua-t-il.

"Mouai." Ronchonna Jasper. "Bella, j'ai fais comme d'habitude en ce qui concerne le tutorat, j'ai déplacé tes horaires de la semaine dernière à tes pauses déjeuner."

"Je m'en doutais." Dis-je en hochant la tête. "Merci Jasper pour cette semaine d'esclavage à but non lucratif."

"J'ai juste fait comme tu fais d'habitude." Marmonna-t-il pour lui-même dans un quasi chuchotement.

"Je sais bien !" Le rassurai-je. "J'aurais pas fait différemment alors relax !"

"Bien il est l'heure d'aller en classe les enfants !" S'exclama Emmett en tapant dans ses mains, attirant quelques regards au passage. "Deux par deux, on se donne la main et on ne pique pas le goûter de son camarade." Dit-il tout fort avant d'ajouter quelque chose à la seule attention de son cousin.

"Dégage espèce d'idiot." Ronchonna Edward en le repoussant, souriant tout de même face au fou rire d'Emmett.

Chacun se dirigea ensuite vers son premier cours alors qu'Edward m'accompagnait jusqu'à ma salle de mathématiques.

"Est-ce que je veux savoir ce que disait Emmett ?" Tentai-je alors que le silence était de nouveau trop présent.

"Non c'était pas intéressant. C'était du Emmett quoi." Plaisanta-t-il. "Je m'attendais franchement à pire." Ajouta-t-il en faisant signe vers deux filles de deuxième année qui nous regardaient passer en gloussant.

"Genre quoi ? Des gens qui se jettent sur notre passage pour avoir un autographe ?!" Demandai-je en riant. "Franchement je suis ravie de ne pas attirer l'attention. C'est pas comme si c'était l'évènement du siècle. Ils sont tous persuadés qu'on couche ensembles depuis le mois d'octobre de toutes façons." Dis-je dans un haussement d'épaules.

"Mouai ... c'est ce soir à l'entrainement qu'on va se faire chambrer. Kyle va pas nous lâcher. S'ils se ressemblaient davantage physiquement je pourrais dire que c'est le jumeau d'Emmett." Dit-il en rigolant avant de se tourner vers moi.

"Une expérience de clonage qui a mal tourné."

Nous étions arrivés devant ma salle de maths et le cours aller commencer d'ici quelques minutes. Edward devait encore rejoindre sa propre salle avant la sonnerie ce qui voulait dire que nos chemins se séparaient maintenant et ne se recroiseraient que dans six heures. Autant dire une éternité.

Et voilà que Bella Swan devient pitoyable.

"Bon alors on se voit en bio." Dis-je ne sachant pas exactement quoi faire.

"Ouai." Répondit-il, tout aussi hésitant quand au comportement à aborder. "Bon beh ... je vais y aller." Dit-il en faisant quelques pas en arrière.

"Edward !" L'arrêtai-je. "Mon sac." Dis-je en ne pouvant m'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire.

Ouai. Définitivement pitoyable. Manque plus que je me mette à glousser comme une dinde.

"Ah ouai." Rit-il lui aussi nerveusement en faisant passer la bretelle sur mon épaule.

Okay ça va bien cinq minutes. Un pas en avant, un pas en arrière. Il veut pas qu'on apprenne à danser le tango aussi ?  
Me disant donc que je n'avais aucune envie de me métamorphoser en danseuse de salon - la valse suffisait - je pris ma détermination à deux mains et me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Rien de trop extravagant non plus, nous étions toujours dans un couloir plein de lycéens stupides et juste devant la porte grande ouverte de ma salle de maths.

"A plus tard." Soufflai-je en m'éloignant.

"Travaille bien." Répondit-il en me taquinant.

"Ouai c'est ça toi aussi. Et sois sage avec les autres enfants." Ajoutai-je avant d'entrer dans ma première salle de torture.

J'essayai tant bien que mal de me rendre à ma place dans la plus grande discrétion, évitant le regard de mes camarades qui étaient tous en train de parler ou de sortir leurs affaires des cours. J'arrivai tout juste à mon pupitre posant mon sac dessus, prête à saluer Angela quand la voix de mon professeur raisonna.

"Ah ! Vous déniez enfin refaire une apparition chez les petites gens de Phœnix mademoiselle Swan ? New-York a fini par paraitre moins attrayante."

"Remerciez les techniciens de JFK pour mon retour monsieur Taylor." Répondis-je seulement en tentant de sourire, ignorant les regards fixés sur moi.

"Ah oui ... vos camarades ont mentionné cet incident. Qui aurait pu prévoir que votre séjour se finirait ainsi !" Lança-t-il, enjoué. "Dommage que vous n'ayez pas étudié les probabilités avant votre départ."

Je compris par son petit sous entendu qu'il tentait de voir si j'avais travaillé les cours que j'avais manqués. Pendant un instant je me bénie d'avoir étudié un peu la veille avec Edward.

"En février à New-York, la probabilité d'être coincé par la neige tendait fortement vers 1." Répondis-je pour lui montrer qu'il n'aurait aucune raison de me coller.

"Mais ne nous apitoyons pas sur les évènements du passé. Puisque vous êtes tous installés, reprenons le cours là où nous l'avions laissé vendredi dernier." Enchaina-t-il, reportant son attention sur la classe entière et me laissant en paix quelques moments de plus.

Le cours défila assez rapidement. Je voulais absolument rattraper le retard que j'avais pris à cause de mon absence et restai donc très concentrée sur la leçon. A la fin de l'heure, je n'avais plus aucun mal avec les arbres de probabilités et j'arrivais plus ou moins à saisir les méandres de la loi exponentielle.  
Je discutai avec Angela dans les couloirs alors que nous passions à notre salle de littérature. Je lui racontai rapidement les évènements de mon voyage et promis de lui transférer les photos que j'avais prises des différents monuments. Elle me fit partager quelques détails sur la vie du lycée, ceux concernant principalement les cours que nous partagions, dont les autres n'avaient pas pu me parler.  
Comme toujours, le cours du professeur Brighton fut presque comique. Son approche des Misérables, un livre de Victor Hugo, un auteur français, était encore plus farfelue que tout ce qu'elle avait pu nous sortir ces six derniers mois.  
C'est donc complètement bidonnée que je rejoignis seule ma salle d'espagnol.  
Mme Rodriguez me rassura en me disant que le texte que j'avais manqué n'était pas important pour la suite du programme et qu'il n'apportait rien d'autre qu'un peu de vocabulaire. Je lui promis de le lire rapidement avant d'aller m'installer, encore une fois sous le regard de mes camarades.  
J'avais hâte d'aller en histoire. D'une part parce qu'Alice serait avec moi et que nous pourrions papoter comme à notre habitude, et d'autres part car cela signifiait aussi que le moment de retrouver Edward se rapprochait. J'étais définitivement pathétique. Le voir était devenu une obsession, c'était encore pire qu'avant.

Mon amie et moi discutâmes quelques minutes avec Mr Jenings à son bureau avant qu'il ne nous envoi à nos places pour commencer son cours. Je passai l'heure suivant à écouter ce qu'Alice avait entendu dans la matinée. Elle m'exposa les réactions d'Emmett, Rose et Jasper avant de résumer rapidement ce qui se disait du côté des lycéens. En gros, comme avec les deux glousseuses du couloir de maths, nos camarades n'étaient pas surpris.

Selon moi ils étaient stupides. Ils pensaient tous - ou presque - qu'Edward et moi étions en couple depuis plusieurs moi, mais ça ne leur paraissait pas étrange que nous décidions de nous afficher du jour au lendemain. Si nous nous étions vraiment cachés jusque là, pourquoi ne pas continuer ?

La fin de l'heure approchant, j'arrachai une feuille de mon cahier, griffonnai quelques mots dessus, et la confiai à Alice pour qu'elle la donne à son frère. J'aurai sans doutes plus vite fait de lui envoyer un texto, mais ce procédé me rappelait l'époque où j'étais encore à l'école élémentaire.

Récupérant mes affaires, je couru jusqu'à la salle de tutorat en n'oubliant pas mon arrêt au distributeur de sandwich.  
Jasper était déjà là quand j'arrivai et je l'évitai, me dirigeant rapidement vers mon élèves, pour ne pas avoir à affronter ses taquineries. Lui aussi passait beaucoup trop de temps avec Emmett.  
Le programme de tutorat de cette semaine était moins affolant que ce que j'avais imaginé. Mes 'élèves' du lundi et mercredi avaient été prévenus de mon départ, il n'y avait donc que celui du vendredi qui était en retard sur le programme de révisions que j'avais fait pour lui. La semaine ne serait donc pas entièrement bouclée, j'aurais mon jeudi midi !  
Malgré toutes ces bonnes nouvelles, les deux heures de ma pause déjeuner passèrent à une lenteur effroyable. Je ne cessais de jeter des regards à ma montre ou à mon portable.

Justement, alors que je regardais une énième fois l'heure sur mon portable, je me rendis compte que j'avais reçu un nouveau message. Toute contente en imaginant que c'était une réponse d'Edward à mon petit mot, je l'ouvris pour me rendre compte qu'il ne s'agissait que de Jasper qui se moquait de mon comportement impatient. Je me tournai vers lui et lui lançai un regard noir - et un discret geste obscène - avant de reporter mon attention sur mon camarade en face de moi. Il me restait une vingtaine de minutes à tenir le coup avant de pouvoir quitter cette salle et aller en biologie.  
Ne voulant pas me faire de nouveau taquiner par mon ami, je ne regardai plus l'heure et c'est la sonnerie dans le couloir qui m'indiqua qu'il était largement l'heure de laisser partir Tommy Clarks et de rejoindre mon petit-ami - et accessoirement mon cours de biologie.

Déjà en retard, je rejoignis presque en courant le bâtiment des sciences, puis le deuxième étage, avant d'atteindre la porte de la salle.  
Monsieur Laker semblait m'attendre pour fermer la porte et commencer son cours, tous les autres élèves étaient déjà installés. Je fonçai donc vers mon tabouret le plus discrètement possible, mes yeux ne lâchant pas le sol.  
Ne voulant pas vraiment perturber davantage la classe, je sortis mes affaires de cours avant même de jeter un coup d'œil à l'Adonis sur ma gauche. Quand je fus installée, je tournai un peu la tête vers lui pour voir qu'il était en train de noter le cours et il valait mieux que j'en fasse autant. Je me penchai donc sur son épaule pour pouvoir copier les premières phrases.

« N'essaye pas de me distraire Swan. » Chuchota-t-il avec un faux air sévère.

« Ne prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité Cullen. Ce sont tes cahiers qui m'intéressent, pas ta belle gueule. » Contrai-je sur le même ton, lui tirant un rire silencieux. « Bien mangé ? » Repris-je en continuant de copier.

« J'ai mangé avec Emmett. Comment veux-tu que je passe une bonne pause déjeuner ? »

« On choisit pas sa famille. » Lâchais-je philosophiquement. « Je n'ai pas de cours de tutorat jeudi midi. » Lui appris-je ensuite.

« Génial. Encore trois jours et on peut se faire une bouffe. » Rétorqua-t-il sarcastiquement.

Je soupirai simplement en me concentrant davantage sur le cours. Je n'avais franchement pas envie de me replonger dans cette conversation, et surtout pas en plein milieu du cours de biologie. Edward dû le comprendre car il s'excusa rapidement.  
Le cours continua ainsi, l'ambiance plus ou moins tendue entre Edward et moi, tous les deux copiant la leçon que nous dictait le professeur et ne nous jetant que rarement des coups d'œil de côté.

C'était un peu tôt. Moins de quarante-huit heures après notre premier baiser, je refusais d'avoir une première dispute - ou peu importe comment on appelait ça - avec Edward.  
Après tout, je pouvais le comprendre. J'aurais surement été tout autant énervée et sarcastique si les rôles avaient été inversés et que ce fut lui qui ne pouvait pas passer de temps avec moi. Il nous suffisait juste de mettre les choses au point.

De nouveau, j'arrachai un morceau de papier à mon cahier et écrivis discrètement dessus un message à Edward avant de le lui faire passer. Il me regarda avec surprise avant de saisir le coin de feuille dans sa main et de le déplier au couvert de la table.  
Il ne lui fallut que peu de temps pour le lire, y répondre et me le rendre. Suivant mon écriture brouillonne, la sienne était encore une fois fine et appliquée.

_« Je suis consciente que ça t'agaces mais essaye seulement de comprendre que j'ai des responsabilités à assumer. Ça ne durera qu'une semaine alors ne fais pas ta tête de mule. »_ Avais-je écris.

Ce à quoi il avait répondu un : _« Je sais tout ça, j'ai juste du mal à partager. Je ne t'ai jamais dis que j'étais un gosse affreusement égoïste ? »_

Je me contentai d'un sourire et d'un soupir résigné et faussement affligé, contente que la tension qui avait prit place quelques minutes plus tôt venait de disparaitre.  
Avant même que je m'en rende compte, l'heure entière avait défilé et il était temps pour moi de retrouver Alice pour notre évaluation de baseball.

« Très gentil ton petit mot à midi. » Me lança nonchalamment Edward alors que nous rangions chacun nos affaires de cours dans nos sacs. « Seulement Emmett, fidèle à lui-même, a décidé de nous montrer comment on agit quand on est, je cite, 'à la grande école'. » Ajouta-t-il en riant.

« Comme si ça changeait quelque chose. Il ne se serait pas privé de nous taquiner. Il l'a fait jusque là alors pourquoi s'arrêter maintenant ? » Rétorquai-je en haussant les épaules.

« On choisit pas sa famille. » Répéta Edward avant de me suivre vers la porte. « On se retrouve à l'entrainement alors ? »

« Ouaip. J'aurai surement besoin de quelqu'un pour me ramasser après l'évaluation de baseball. » Plaisantai-je.

« Ah c'est aujourd'hui ? » S'enquit-il et j'acquiesçai. « Et beh bonne chance alors. » M'encouragea-t-il avant de se pencher pour embrasser ma joue.

Je le fixai alors en haussant un sourcil interrogateur, ne comprenant pas qu'il fasse preuve d'autant de retenue.

« Les habitudes sont tenaces. » Rigola-t-il avant de se repencher pour m'embrasser rapidement mais sur les lèvres cette fois. « Je suis certain que tu vas t'en sortir comme une chef ! » Ajouta-t-il en souriant avant de s'éloigner vers son dernier cours de la journée.

J'avais plutôt intérêt à me dépêcher si je ne voulais pas être en retard. Cette dernière séance de baseball s'annonçait pénible. A la fois à cause de mon niveau moyen en ce domaine, mais aussi à cause de mon manque de pratique d'exercice physique au cours de la semaine passée.  
J'en profitais pourtant, réussissant à atteindre la troisième base en un coup avant de terminer mon tour lorsque l'élève suivant frappa sa balle. Je réussi aussi à attraper quelques balles une fois en défense. Ma note ne serait pas aussi élevée qu'en volley mais ça ne serait pas la catastrophe non plus.  
Alice me taquina quelques instants à propos de la troisième base, soulignant le temps qu'il me faudrait pour l'atteindre à nouveau - avec son frère cette fois - et je finis par la laisser en plan pour rejoindre le gymnase. Je me fis à ce moment là une note mentale. Il fallait à tout prix que j'essaye d'éloigner Emmett et sa vicieuse influence - ou au moins juste son influence - avant que nous tournions tous en un groupe d'adolescent excités et bourrés d'hormones.

Avec la température extérieur, j'avais mis mon pantalon et une veste pour l'heure de sport. Je rejoignis donc mes coéquipières pour enfiler les short et tee-shirt habituels. Inévitablement, je dus affronter Lydie et sa passion pour les ragots.

« Ne serait-ce pas sa majesté l'impératrice ? On ne t'a pas vu trainer longtemps au bal samedi soir. » Remarqua-t-elle à mon entrée.

« La fin de mon séjour à New-York a été assez épuisante et j'avais besoin de dormir. » Répondis-je simplement en rejoignant mon casier.

« Mouai … Alors … toi et Cullen ? »

« Laisse-la tranquille Lydie. » La morigéna Kathy.

« Quoi ?! Ils sont tous les deux membres de l'équipe et le fait qu'ils soient ensembles peut beaucoup influencer leur jeu ! Je fais ça dans l'intérêt de l'équipe ! » S'exclama ma camarde.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça changerait quelque chose. »

« Merci de me soutenir Coleen. » Lançai-je à la remplaçante. « Mes relations avec Edward, quelles qu'elles soient, n'ont jamais influencé sur mon jeu. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait si nous étions ensembles. » Ajoutai-je dans un mensonge éhonté.

J'avais toujours assez de mal à mettre mon humeur de côté quand je jouais au volley. Il n'y avait qu'à voir notre match contre l'équipe de Scottsdale …

« Mais oui … Edward et moi …» Continuai-je avant d'être coupée.

« Oh yeah ! Je le savais qu'il allait finir par te faire craquer. C'était évident quand on vous voyez tous les deux. Ce mec te dévore des yeux depuis des mois ! Ca en devenait pathétique et toi tu ne t'en rendez même pas compte ! » Se moqua Lydie.

« Encore une fois Lydie, laisse-la tranquille. » Tempéra Kathy.

Il faut dire que la dernière fois que le sujet Edward avait été abordé dans les vestiaires, je m'étais retrouvée à tenir une conférence sur ma vie sexuelle devant l'équipe entière. Elle faisait ça pour éviter que je m'emporte à nouveau.

« Ça va Kathy. Je commence à être habituée aux remarques. » Rassurai-je ma coéquipière. Non, je n'allais pas m'énerver. Pas aujourd'hui alors que je vivais enfin en plein bonheur.

« Connaissant Emmett Cullen … » Commenta Marie, une remplaçante de terminale.

« Kyle sera pire. » Rigolai-je en achevant de m'habiller.

J'avais eu la journée pour me faire à cette idée et j'avais fini par me dire que de toutes façons je n'y pouvais rien. C'est donc résignée que je rejoignis le gymnase.  
Une bonne partie des membres de l'équipe était déjà là et était à l'échauffement. Nous voyant arriver, le coach Sanders nous pressa pour que nous nous mettions au travail nous aussi.

J'avais observé rapidement la salle pour trouver Edward mais je n'eu pas le temps de le rejoindre que déjà nous devions passer à un exercice en duo … non mixte. Pour une fois que j'avais vraiment, vraiment envie de passer du temps avec Edward, le coach posait une limite.

Résignée - à croire que c'était l'attitude du jour - je me mis en équipe avec Lydie et commençai l'exercice, essayant de faire abstraction de ses quelques remarques et questions au sujet d'Edward.  
Kyle s'arrangea pour se rapprocher discrètement de nous et je su alors que je pouvais définitivement dire au revoir à ma tranquillité.

« Il y a des bruits qui courent dans les couloirs du lycée Swan. » Me lança-t-il.

« Et beh laisse-les courir. » Grognai-je, espérant couper court à la conversation, mais c'était mal connaitre mon capitaine.

« Ton chéri a déjà craché le morceau. » Rigola Kyle. « Il était temps que vous passiez à l'action. Pendant un moment j'ai franchement cru que vous étiez des handicapés des sentiments. »

« La ferme Kyle. »

« Exactement ce que m'a dit Cullen. »

« La paix Kyle, j'ai pas envie de parler de ma relation avec Edward. Pas avec toi en tous cas. » Dis-je aussi gentiment que je le pouvais en me concentrant sur l'exercice et la balle que Lydie me renvoyait.

« Okay Bella … pas de soucis. » Concéda-t-il.

« Mer… » Commençai-je avant que le son de sa grosse voix ne couvre la mienne.

« HEY CULLEN ! » Lança-t-il à travers le gymnase, attirant ainsi l'attention de tout le monde.

Je savais bien que c'était trop facile. Le regard d'Edward passa de Kyle à moi avant de reporter sur Kyle avec interrogation.

« Je prierai pour toi tous les soirs … » Commença-t-il et je fronçai les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension. « Pour que Bella brûle ses soutifs de grand-mère et investisse dans la dentelle. » Termina-t-il en riant.

« KYLE ! » M'écriai-je, outrée et gênée, complètement rouge, alors que le coach le réprimandait d'un « OSBORN ferme ta grande gueule et renvois la balle à Hunt. »

Je crois bien qu'après ça je suis restée rouge le reste de l'entrainement, évitant au maximum le regard des autres, mes yeux fixés sur le sol ou sur la balle mais jamais ailleurs. Lydie eut la bonne idée de ne pas en rajouter et Coleen essaya encore une fois de me soutenir en me disant que notre capitaine avait eu la même attitude avec elle quand elle s'était mise en couple avec Dan.  
Finalement j'étais assez contente que la séance du jour se fasse en duo non mixtes. Bien que la timidité se soit quelque peu effacée dans ma relation avec Edward, je ne pense pas qu'une discussion sur la lingerie aurait été tout à fait désinvolte dans l'immédiat.

A la fin des deux heures, je me dépêchai de rejoindre les vestiaires et de prendre ma douche avant de m'habiller et de récupérer mes affaires. J'attendis à peine cinq minutes avant qu'Edward ne me rejoigne dans le hall et nous quittâmes le gymnase en direction du parking du lycée.

Qu'est-ce que je pouvais lui dire ? Je n'avais pas vraiment envie qu'on replonge dans la gêne, mais lancer un « je te jure que j'ai des soutien-gorge sexy » n'allais sans doutes pas arranger les choses.

« Comment s'est passé ton évaluation de baseball ? » Demanda Edward, la voix légèrement tendue.

« Bien … » Répondis-je simplement, les allusions d'Alice sur la troisième base me revenant en masse.

Inspirant profondément, j'accélérai le pas vers Lili-Rose mais Edward augmenta sa vitesse lui aussi et se calqua sur mon rythme une fois qu'il eut pris ma main dans la sienne. Comme ce matin il me conduisit à la portière passager et me laissa m'installer alors qu'il faisait le tour pour s'asseoir lui aussi.

« Oublies Kyle. » Me dit-il avant de démarrer et je soupirai. « Je sais qu'il n'a pas besoin de prier. J'ai déjà vu un de tes soutifs en dentelle. » Ajouta-t-il en riant.

Mes yeux élargis par la surprise se tournèrent vers lui alors qu'il manœuvrait nonchalamment pour sortir de l'emplacement de parking. Quand au juste avait-il bien pu jeter un œil à mes sous-vêtements ?! Je n'avais jamais joué les exhibitionnistes, n'avais jamais rien laissé trainé, autant chez les Cullen que chez moi lorsqu'il venait regarder des films …

« Le soir de l'orage. » S'expliqua-t-il, répondant à mes interrogations silencieuses.

« Ah oui … quand je cherchais de quoi remplacer tes vêtements trempés. Charmant souvenir soit dit en passant. » Acquiesçai-je.

Il se tourna vers moi en haussant un sourcil et je me maudit intérieurement. Je fais quoi maintenant ? Je lui balance que j'ai faillis défaillir quand je l'ai retrouvé en caleçon dégoulinant d'eau de pluie dans ma chambre ? Nope. Il valait mieux que j'essaye de museler encore un peu mes hormones.

« Les cheveux mouillés ça te donne un petit truc … un certain charme. » Avouai-je à la place en faisant un vaste geste de la main en direction de sa tignasse justement trempée.

« Juste quand j'ai les cheveux mouillés ? Moi qui croyais être le charme incarné. »

« La chute est rude ? »

« Plutôt oui. » Rit-il. « Si c'est comme ça que je me fais remercier quand je te dis que tu es magnifique … » Ajouta-t-il, agitant la tête dans un faux air affligé.

« Arrête ton cinéma Cullen. Tu es un beau gosse et tu le sais très bien. »

« Ça fait quand même plaisir à entendre. » Contra-t-il.

« Si je te le dis trop souvent tu vas te reposer sur tes lauriers. Et il me faut un copain à la hauteur de ma magnifique perfection. » Me défendis-je de manière hautaine avant de rire avec lui.

Sauvés. Le sujet gênant qu'été mes sous-vêtements avait été désamorcé avec talent.  
Ça faisait un sacré bien de pouvoir plaisanter avec lui comme avant, et même le taquiner comme j'aimais le faire. A la différence que maintenant il ne se tendait pas à chacune de mes allusions et je ne rougissais plus toujours quand il répliquait. La timidité et la gêne s'effaçaient progressivement et j'en étais soulagée.

Quand nous arrivâmes devant chez les Cullen, il gara ma voiture le long du trottoir et je sortis du véhicule une fois qu'il m'eut ouvert la portière. J'avais certes l'impression d'être traitée comme une princesse, mais aussi comme une assistée parfois.  
Personne n'était en vue lorsque nous entrâmes finalement dans la maison et après un verre de jus de fruit nous nous mîmes chacun à nos devoirs histoire d'être tranquilles le reste de la soirée. Demain à la même heure je serai de retour chez moi avec Renée et Phil, fraîchement débarqués de Floride. Le temps passé avec Edward serait encore réduit. Nous retournions à la réalité, celle où nous n'étions que deux adolescents de dix-sept ans vivant séparément, chacun chez ses parents, ne partageant pas la même chambre, et encore moins le même lit.  
Pas qu'en l'espace de deux nuits je m'étais habituée à avoir Edward près de moi, mais c'était tout de même plaisant de le voir juste avant de fermer les yeux, de sentir sa présence toute la nuit avant de le revoir dès que je soulevais mes paupières.  
J'eu le temps de traiter mes problèmes de maths et mes questions d'espagnol avant qu'Esmé ne rentre et nous prévienne que nous passions à table.

Étrangement, le repas fut assez calme. Il faut dire qu'Emmett n'était pas là pour ramener son grain de sel et commenter nos moindres mouvements à Edward et moi.  
Il n'y avait qu'Alice et les parents de mes amis avec nous. Lili, sachant maintenant ce qu'il s'était passé entre son frère et moi, avait arrêté de me jeter des regards qui hurlaient « je vais te faire causer ». Monsieur et madame Cullen firent comme si de rien n'était, discutant comme une famille normale de ce que chacun avait fait de sa journée. S'il n'y avait pas ce sourire permanent sur les lèvres d'Esmé à chaque fois qu'elle nous regardait, Edward ou moi, j'aurais presque pu croire qu'ils n'étaient au courant de rien.  
Après un acte collectif de débarrassage de table et de remplissage de lave-vaisselle, je m'installai au piano alors qu'Edward achevait ses devoirs de français dans le salon. Esmé prit place dans un fauteuil avec un magasine alors que Carlisle allait traiter Dieu sait quel dossier d'hôpital dans son bureau.  
Je fouillai parmi les partitions d'Edward pour trouver quoi jouer. Je m'essayais d'abord à **Dawn** - je voulais vraiment l'apprendre - mais décidai de limiter la casse et de jouer autre chose. Je tombai finalement sur **Moonlight Sonata** de **Beethoven** et commençai à jouer bien que le morceau ne soit pas des plus joyeux. Il était calme et c'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin après le rythme effréné de ma journée.  
Je jouai ainsi pendant une vingtaine de minutes, enchainant différentes œuvres de Beethoven, jusqu'à ce qu'Edward s'asseye à ma droite sur le banc de piano, son bras en travers de mon dos, fermement posé, me servant de dossier par la même occasion. Je rougis légèrement en me rappelant la présence de madame Cullen à à peine trois mètres de nous mais me ressaisie en me disant qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de se sentir gênée. Alice et Jasper faisaient bien pire. Elle et son mari faisaient bien pire, je l'avais même vu de mes propres yeux !

« On monte ou tu veux continuer à jouer ? » Me demanda doucement Edward, sa voix couvrant à peine le son du piano.

Je ne me fis pas prier et mes mains s'arrêtèrent d'elles-mêmes - tout de même pas trop brutalement. Je lui adressai un sourire avant de récupérer mon sac de cours trainant au pied des escaliers et de le suivre à l'étage après avoir souhaité une bonne soirée à sa mère.  
J'aimais beaucoup les Cullen mais ma dernière soirée ici avant le retour de ma mère, je la passerai uniquement avec Edward. On se reverrait évidemment, je passerais d'autres week-ends ou soirées chez mon petit-ami mais avec le match à Mesa ce week-end et la présence de ma mère, j'avais la forte intuition que ça n'arriverait pas avant une bonne quinzaine.  
Passant dans le hall du premier étage j'eu un léger pincement au cœur. Mis à part notre discussion de la veille, je n'avais pas passé beaucoup de temps avec Alice ce week-end. Et même si j'avais passé une semaine entière avec elle, je ne voulais pas m'éloigner de ma meilleure amie parce que je passais trop de temps avec mon petit-ami.

« J'arrive dans dix minutes. » Dis-je simplement à Edward avant de lui voler un baiser et d'aller frapper à la porte de la chambre de sa sœur.

Elle m'invita à entrer immédiatement et je la trouvai penchée sur une planche à dessiner, en train de croquer une de ses futures tenues surement.

« Tu as dû te tromper de chambre Bella chérie, le mâle en puissance c'est de l'autre côté du couloir. » Me taquina-t-elle après avoir jeter un coup d'œil à la personne qui l'importunait.

« J'ai davantage confiance en tes goûts vestimentaires qu'en les siens. Ca te dérangerait de m'aider à trouver un truc à me mettre pour demain ? »

Je n'avais pas spécialement envie de jouer un remix de la soirée de la veille mais c'était la seule chose à laquelle j'avais pensée. A cette heure-ci, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire avec Lili, qui ne prendrait pas trop de temps qui plus est, j'avais d'autres projets pour la soirée.  
Ni une, ni deux, Alice m'attrapa par la main pour me trainer à la chambre d'amis où mes affaires étaient toujours stockées. Plus précisément, étalées sur le lit où je ne dormais pas.

« Alors voyons … demain le temps sera au beau fixe avec une température en légère augmentation par rapport à aujourd'hui … je suggère donc … »

« Ça doit être rassurant pour toi de te dire que si tu perds ton talent de styliste tu pourras toujours présenter la météo. » Me moquai-je.

« Idiote. » Cracha-t-elle en grimaçant. « Puisque c'est ça demain tu mettras une de tes nouvelles jupes. »

« Alice … » Ronchonnai-je.

« Edward adore tes jupes. » Me coupa-t-elle alors qu'elle tenait devant mes yeux deux pièces de vêtements.

J'optais pour la jupe grise un peu froufroutante plutôt que la jupe crayon noire qui faisait un peu trop bibliothécaire cochonne à mon goût. Voilà qu'Emmett avait même prit le dessus sur ma façon de juger mes fringues …

« Rosalie a hâte que tu ais un peu de temps libre histoire de t'interroger. » Continua nonchalamment mon amie en faisant défiler plusieurs hauts pour voir lequel irait le mieux avec la jupe.

« A propos de quoi ? » M'étonnai-je.

« Edward bien sur ! Je lui ai déjà tout raconté bien entendu … » Continua-t-elle quand elle vit que j'allais poser une question. « Mais Rose aime les détails de première main et elle est prête à tout pour te les faire cracher. »

« Génial. » Grognai-je plus pour moi-même que pour un quelconque auditoire.

« Elle n'est pas trop pressée cependant. Selon elle, il y aura plus de détails croustillants si elle attend un peu avant de te faire mariner. »

« Comme si j'allais parler de ça avec vous ! »

« Pourquoi pas, ça serait normal non ? »

« Edward est ton frère ! Tu racontes à Rose tout ce que tu fais avec son frangin ? » Demandai-je.

« Nooon mon Dieu quelle horreur ! Elle ne voudrait pas m'écouter en plus ! »

« Exactement. Et je n'en dirais pas plus à Rosalie qu'à toi. Si j'éprouve le besoin d'en parler … »

« Tu viendras voir tes très chères amies parce que tu sera encore plus gênée d'aborder le sujet avec ta mère qu'avec la sœur de l'étalon. » Me coupa Alice.

« Alice ! » La réprimandai-je de nouveau. Ça me surprendrait toujours de voir avec quelle légèreté ma meilleure amie arrivait à parler de son frère.

Elle acheva de choisir ma tenue - un pull bleu à col roulé - avant de me souhaiter une bonne soirée et de repartir à son atelier de dessin.  
J'enfilai donc mon pyjama et me préparai pour la nuit avant de prendre la direction de la chambre d'Edward. Il était encore dans la salle de bain, je m'installai donc sous la couette et attendis. J'étais vraiment épuisée de ma journée et je sursautai presque lorsque la porte de la salle d'eau s'ouvrit dans mon dos.

« Un DVD ? » Me proposa-t-il en s'asseyant de son côté du lit.

« Comme tu veux. Je suis trop crevée pour tenir tout un film alors je te laisse l'entier choix. » Marmonnai-je.

Il se contenta d'attraper la télécommande et d'allumer la télévision avant de s'allonger à son tour. Il porta son choix sur CBS qui programmait quelques rediffusions de NCIS. Excellent choix selon moi, je pourrai ainsi profiter des charmes de Michael Weatherly et de la proximité d'Edward avant de m'endormir. Je ne pensais pas tenir plus d'un épisode mais tant pis.  
Je m'installai comme à mon habitude dans les bras d'Edward et étouffai un bâillement contre son épaule. Je ne prêtai pas réellement attention à l'écran, je repensais davantage à la journée que je venais de passer.

Il y a encore quatre mois, l'entrainement, le tutorat - et le journal du lycée encore à l'époque - tenaient une place importante dans ma vie. Ils rythmaient mes journée et occupaient mon temps libre, celui que j'aurais dû passer seule. Aujourd'hui, le tutorat avait presque été une corvée et le volley n'était plus qu'un lien supplémentaire avec Edward. J'avais joué du piano avec plaisir alors que je refusais ne serait-ce que de l'apercevoir il y a encore un mois.  
Mon temps passé avec Edward m'avait semblé trop court bien que je sois encore dans ses bras. J'avais l'impression que je n'en avais pas fait assez avec lui. J'aurais aimé … je sais pas … qu'on aille frapper quelques balles comme quand il m'apprenait à jouer au baseball, ou qu'on puisse se promener quelque part, aller faire un tour, marcher un peu. Même si je savais bien qu'on aurait pas eu le temps de faire tout ça aujourd'hui.  
Je n'avais pas eu ce genre de sentiments depuis un peu plus de quatre ans. Depuis que Charlie était parti.  
Edward avait réussi à remplir l'énorme manque qu'avait laissé mon père. Il arrivait à m'occuper, nous pouvions partager ensembles tout un tas de moments comme je le faisais avec Charlie. Il avait prit la place du meilleur ami qui m'avait manqué ces dernières années, et pour ça je l'aimais d'autant plus.

Aimer ? Réellement ? Je n'en savais toujours rien et je n'avais pas envie de me prendre la tête avec tout ça. Dans les bouquins que j'avais lus, il y avait toujours une fille qui se triturait les méninges pendant cent sept ans pour savoir si elle était amoureuse. Je n'étais pas fan des migraines. Le jour où je penserai être amoureuse d'Edward, je le lui dirai et puis c'est tout. En attendant, tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Je pouvais dire merci à mes deux super nanas personnelles et à mon adorable petit-ami pour ça.

Je ne me rendis compte que je commençais à m'endormir que lorsque je sentis le baiser d'Edward sur ma tempe, accompagné de son traditionnel - et adorable - _« fais de beaux rêves Bella »_.

* * *

_**Je tenais vraiment à ce que ce chapitre montre toute la journée de Bella, comme le premier chapitre. Comme je le dis dans mon résumé, l'arrivée des Cullen a vraiment modifié la vie de Bella et elle s'en rend compte maintenant qu'elle est vraiment avec Edward.**_

_**Bon sinon à part ça, malgré ma grande DVDthèque, j'ai du mal à choisir un film à faire regarder à nos amoureux. Je vous laisse me faire des propositions et des suggestions ! (et je prie pour avoir les films dont vous me parlerez)**_


	24. Retour à la vie réelle

_**Et me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre qui, j'espère, vous plaira !**_

_**Vos idées de films ont été prises en note. Pour beaucoup de ceux que vous avez cités, j'avais déjà dans l'idée de les leur faire regarder. D'ailleurs je profite d'une maison classée zone parents' free pour squatter l'écran plat et faire plaisir à mes yeux lol**_

_**Comme d'habitude un grand merci à toutes les gentilles personnes qui me laissent des reviews, ça fait toujours super plaisir ! Merci donc à **_**LiiSE, Miistigris, Elo, mel31, rose (non on est encore loin du dernier chapitre !), Lydie, LylyGreen, charline, nini, laurie et Sophiane. **

**Muteen-mwa : **_Mdr doucement le matin pas trop vite le soir y aura d'autres occasions d'aborder ce sujet lol Pour le film que t'as proposé je l'ai jamais vu, j'ai jamais lu le bouquin donc je sais pas si il apparaitra ou pas mais en tous cas merci d'avoir partagé tes idées ! Que lire ma fic devienne un rituel ça me dérange pas du tout, évite juste de faire des trucs vaudou parce que ça me foutrait franchement la trouille lol_

**Alice : **_Bon j'ai re(re)gardé Mary à tout prix et ça m'a inspiré quelques vannes qu'Emmett pourrait lâcher au moment du bal de promo donc pas tout de suite. Ce dont rêve les filles, je pense que ça serait mal pensé vu que Bella vit assez mal l'absence de son père depuis son décès. Et ce que veulent les femmes je l'ai jamais vu. Mais j'ai eu plein d'autres propositions qui promettent de bons moments DVD. Pour les activités de Bella, va bien y avoir un moment où elle va se rendre compte qu'elle a pas le temps pour tout le monde._

**Debby : **_T'inquiètes pas pour Edward et Bella je compte pas les laisser coincés jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours. J'ai l'intention de continuer à écrire mais franchement je peux pas me dépêcher donc je reste au rythme d'un chapitre par semaine. Je fais tout mon possible pour que ce délais soit respecté mais là j'ai déjà plus autant d'avance qu'au début et ça m'embête. Quand au fait que les autres les laissent tranquilles … tu verras ça avec les chapitres suivants !_

**Aulandra17 : **_Oui je connais n'oublie jamais et je pleure toujours devant ce film (ma grand-mère a cette maladie donc au passage des petits-enfants et enfants je craque toujours). Je suis bien contente que mon histoire te plaise et j'espère que ça va rester ainsi ! Merci beaucoup d'avoir laissé une review !_

**Cynthiia : **_Bienvenue parmi mes lecteurs ! Je suis bien contente que ça te plaise et que ça t'apporte autant. J'écris pour le plaisir mais, franchement, si je ne mettais pas les chapitres en ligne je crois que je n'écrirais pas. J'espère que ce chapitre là te plaira !_

_

* * *

  
_

De manière générale, la journée du mardi se déroula comme celle du lundi. Un réveil difficile dans les bras de mon petit-ami, sa mère qui nous presse en nous sortant du lit, petit-déjeuner plus ou moins agité puis la course pour remballer toutes mes affaires dans mon sac avant d'enfin partir pour le lycée, Edward encore une fois au volant de ma Lili-Rose.

Les cours, les taquineries d'Emmett - et de Kyle lorsque je le croisai dans les couloirs à midi - et le tutorat. Tout fut plus ou moins pareil jusqu'à la fin de notre journée de cours. Aujourd'hui Edward n'avait pas râlé contre mes horaires de tutorat et s'était découvert un grand sens de la répartie pour contrer Emmett et Jasper. Et une passion pour les baisers volés en cours de bio. J'avais franchement craint de nous faire surprendre mais Edward était doué pour passer inaperçu. Seul notre voisin de derrière passait son temps à râler. La jalousie d'après Edward.

J'avais été surprise au début de le trouver aussi entreprenant mais m'étais rapidement accommodée à son comportement. Un peu plus de gêne avait disparu aujourd'hui et c'est donc tout à fait à l'aise que j'embrassai Edward en le rejoignant à côté de ma voiture sur le parking du lycée. J'avais troqué ma jupe et mes bottes contre un survêtements et mes baskets après le cours de sport et Edward avait lui aussi trouvé le temps de se changer après son heure d'espagnol. Nous nous dirigeâmes donc directement vers le parc pour courir alors que les autres rentraient avec Alice et la Volvo d'Edward - dont Edward ne se servait plus tellement.

« A quelle heure arrivent ta mère et Phil ? » Me demanda Edward alors que nous marchions vers la voiture en sirotant nos cocktails habituels après avoir couru nos quatre tours.

« Leur avion atterrit vers les dix-neuf heures et quelques je crois. Ma mère m'a dit qu'ils seraient là vers vingt heure. Ca m'arrange un peu je voulais leur préparer un repas sympa. » Répondis-je en lui tendant mes clés de voiture.

J'avais fini par comprendre qu'Edward n'aimait pas trop se faire conduire mais qu'il adorait me conduire partout … pourquoi ne pas céder ? Et puis ça me permettait de portait mon attention sur lui, qui était concentré sur la route.

« Tu vas jouer à la fille parfaite ? » Demanda-t-il s'installant du côté conducteur - je l'avais devancé pour ouvrir _ma_ portière. « Tu ne duperas personne. » Taquina-t-il.

« Duper ? »

« Tout le monde sait que tu es diabolique, tu n'es pas le petit ange qu'on croit voir au premier aperçu. »

« Toi tu me confond avec Alice. Je ne suis pas ta sœur, je ne suis pas diabolique et je suis effectivement parfaite. » Me défendis-je.

« Okay, je me rends. »

« Vraiment ? Pas de contradiction pour une fois ? Je suis presque déçue. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise ? Je suis bien content que tu ne sois pas ma sœur, ni diabolique comme elle et ... »

« Et je suis parfaite. » Continuai-je pour lui en haussant les épaules.

« Et vraiment très modeste. » Acquiesça-t-il.

« C'est toi qui as dis que j'étais parfaite ! » M'exclamai-je en feignant l'indignation.

« Tes jambes Bella. Juste tes jambes. »

« Ca c'est parce que tu n'as pas vu le reste. » Répondis-je immédiatement avant de me mordre la lèvre.

J'étais peut-être allé un peu loin. Mais j'avais du mal à me rappeler quand je devais me taire ou bien quand j'avais le droit de le taquiner ouvertement. Encore un peu de mal à doser le contrôle de soi. Et même sans parler de ça, je n'étais pas assez à l'aise avec mon propre corps pour envisager de mettre mes propos à exécution. Ca ne m'empêchait pourtant pas de plaisanter la dessus et de m'enfoncer, comme c'était actuellement le cas.

Je commençais à détruire l'intérieur de ma joue quand il me surprit avec sa réponse.

« Pas encore, non. » Répliqua-t-il, taquin en haussant ses sourcils à la manière _'Emmett'_.

« Monsieur Cullen ! Là n'est pas l'attitude d'un gentleman ! » M'exclamai-je d'une voix haut perchée.

« Tu vas le dire à ma maman ? » Demanda-t-il en riant. « Ou alors tu vas me bouder peut-être. »

J'eus une forte envie de lui balancer un _« j'te cause plus » _comme au jardin d'enfants mais je me retins alors qu'il se garait dans mon allée. De nouveau je n'attendis pas et sortis pour ouvrir la porte. Je le laissai sortir mon sac du coffre et le fit suivre jusqu'au garage où il le déposa à côté de la machine à laver. Je lancerai une machine un peu plus tard et m'occuperai du linge de dimanche.

« Oh meeer … j'aurai dû te déposer chez toi ! » M'exclamai en plaquant mes mains sur ma bouche, me rendant finalement compte que quelque chose n'était pas normal. J'aurai dû être seule à la maison.

« Non, non ça va ne t'inquiètes pas. » Me coupa-t-il.

« Tu vas rentrer à pieds ? » Demandai-je en rejoignant la cuisine, puis le salon.

« C'est pas si loin et je ne suis pas une fillette sans défense. »

« Idiot. » Lançai-je en riant pourtant.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à la pendule et me rendis compte qu'il me restait à peine plus d'une heure pour me doucher et préparer le repas. J'allais devoir coller Edward à la porte. A la pensée que ça serait la première fois que nous serions vraiment séparés depuis que nous étions en couple, je fis la moue et me trouvai encore une fois pitoyable.

« Bon … » Lança Edward en redressant son sac de cours sur son épaule. « On m'attend surement pour le diner. »

« Hmm … » Marmonnai-je en m'approchant de lui.

La transpiration due à notre jogging n'était pas forcément glamour mais je refusai de laisser partir mon petit-ami sans l'embrasser auparavant.

« Passe une bonne soirée. » Dit-il en passant ses bras autour de ma taille

« Hmm » Lâchai-je à nouveau en encerclant ses épaules. Nous avions définitivement fait beaucoup de progrès aujourd'hui.

« Est-ce que tu comptes dire autre chose que hmm ? » Demanda-t-il en souriant.

« Hmm » Le taquinai-je en haussant les épaules.

« Okay. » Rigola-t-il. « On se voit demain matin au lycée ? »

« Le premier arrivé attend l'autre ? » M'enquis-je.

« Sur le parking. » Acquiesça-t-il. « Allez je file tu as encore beaucoup à faire pour coller à l'image de petite fille modèle que tu veux donner. » Lança-t-il avant de se rapprocher de moi pour m'embrasser.

J'avais vite apprit qu'un baiser d'Edward était toujours inédit et celui-là ne fit pas exception. Ce n'était pas le premier baiser tendre et romantique du soir du bal, ni celui envieux de notre premier réveil ou celui taquin de notre soirée DVD. Celui-ci avait quelque chose d'un peu tristounet, il marquait l'attachement et la séparation à venir mais promettait qu'il y aurait d'autres baisers très vite.

Je me trouvais un peu folle de faire une analyse psychologique des baisers d'Edward alors qu'il aurait été bien plus normal que je me contente d'apprécier le contact de ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Lorsqu'il éloigna son visage du mien, je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour piquer un rapide baiser à mon tour puis défis ma prise autour de ses épaules.

« Bonne nuit Edward. » Lui dis-je en souriant.

J'avais très envie - et besoin - d'entendre cette phrase qu'il m'avait dite ces trois derniers soirs et d'autres fois depuis que nous nous connaissions. C'était peut-être ridicule mais j'aimais bien cette petite routine.

« Fais de beaux rêves Bella. » Sourit-il avant d'embrasser ma tempe.

Je l'accompagnai ensuite jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et il m'embrassa rapidement avant de s'aventurer dans la rue. Je refermai la porte dès qu'il eut quitté mon allée et jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre. Avec tout ça j'avais perdu six précieuses minutes mais pour rien au monde je n'aurais sacrifié mon temps dans les bras d'Edward. Et je pensais ça après seulement trois jours … C'était bien la peine de me moquer d'Alice et Jasper quand ils s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre dès qu'ils se retrouvaient. J'étais presque pire qu'eux à présent.

En courant, je montais jusqu'à ma chambre, enjambant une marche sur deux dans les escaliers et manquant de manger la poussière. Je récupérai les vêtements que j'avais glissés dans mon sac de cours après le sport et fonçai dans la salle de bain. Un pyjama n'était pas la tenue la plus appropriée pour une diner en famille après une semaine de séparation.

Ma douche fut la plus rapide possible et je m'habillai en coup de vent avant de retourner à la cuisine pour me mettre à la préparation d'un risotto aux champignons que Phil adorait. Ma mère aimait la cuisine italienne en générale alors je n'avais aucun doute sur le succès de mon choix de menu.

Le risotto n'était peut-être pas le meilleur choix quand on était comme moi, pressé par le temps et obligé de faire plusieurs choses à la fois. Je me retrouvai donc à sortir les assiettes et couverts d'une seule main. Le reste était hors de portée et je devais rester pour tourner le riz dans la casserole.

Soupirant, énervée contre moi-même, je jetai presque toutes les minutes des coups d'œil nerveux à ma montre.

Il ne me restait plus que dix minutes quand le repas fut enfin prêt. Je me dépêchai donc de sortir le reste des accessoires et dressai le couvert pour nous trois. Je venais tout juste de poser une bouteille de vin blanc - pour mes parents - sur la table lorsque j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir, immédiatement suivit par la voix de ma mère qui appelait mon prénom en criant presque. Je rejoignis le salon en souriant et fut immédiatement happée dans les bras de ma génitrice. Phil suivait derrière en portant leurs deux valises. Il les posa et referma la porte dans son dos alors que ma mère ne me lâchait pas et nous faisait nous balancer d'un pied à l'autre en déblatérant à une vitesse folle à quel point je lui avais manqué. Je n'avais pas vraiment l'habitude de ce genre de comportement de sa part mais après avoir passé plus d'une semaine avec Esmé, la reine de l'instinct maternel, je fus bien contente de trouver ma mère dans cet état. Ca m'aurait manqué sinon.

« Oh Bella tu es toute belle, regarde ça ! Il faudra que je remercie ton amie de t'avoir trainée dans les magasins à New-York ! » S'exclama ma mère quand elle m'eut relâchée de son étreinte, gardant pourtant mes mains dans les siennes.

« Oui Alice et Rosalie ont été d'une grande aide pour refaire ma garde robe. » Répondis-je en souriant, son enthousiasme s'emparant en partie de moi.

« Oh et il faudra que j'appelle madame Cullen pour la remercier d'avoir prit soin de toi tout ce temps. Cette histoire d'aéroport m'a vraiment inquiétée, heureusement qu'elle été là-bas avec vous ! » S'exclama-t-elle encore avant de m'attirer à nouveau dans ses bras pour un câlin qu'on aurait pu confondre avec une tentative d'étouffement.

Renée semblait vraiment contente de rentrer et de me retrouver et je suspectais que sa voix resterait haut perchée pour le reste de la soirée. Je lançai un regard suppliant à Phil pour qu'il m'aide à sortir de cette étreinte avant que mes poumons ne brûlent complètement. Même lorsque j'embrassais Edward je ne finissais pas aussi essoufflée !

« Ça ne serait pas l'odeur d'un risotto aux champignons que je sens ? » Demanda mon beau-père pour faire diversion, et ma mère me lâcha immédiatement … avant de me reprendre dans ses bras.

« Oh Bella chérie tu as préparé le diner, il ne fallait pas tu dois être fatiguée après ta journée de cours ! »

« Non ça va, vraiment, juste un peu à cause du jogging. Mais j'ai vraiment faim. J'avais un cours de tutorat à la pause déjeuner et je n'ai pas eu le temps de … »

« Évidemment mon ange on va vite aller manger. Excuse-moi, je parle, je parle et pendant ce temps là tout refroidit et toi tu meurs de faim. Allons vite à table ! » Me coupa ma mère.

La soirée promettait d'être épuisante, et vu la tête de Phil, c'était ainsi depuis un petit moment.

« Elle est comme ça depuis qu'on a quitté l'hôtel. » Me confirma-t-il en posant une bise sur ma joue en guise de bonjour.

« Tu devrais être canonisé pour l'avoir supportée si longtemps. » Me moquai-je dans un chuchotement en le suivant à la cuisine.

Confirmant toutes mes suspicions, ma mère continua à parler alors que j'apportais le plat sur la table et remplissais les assiettes. Phil me lançait des coups d'œil amusés alors que j'acquiesçais à chaque blanc que ma mère laissait dans la conversation. Je n'écoutais que superficiellement ce qu'elle disait à propos des entrainements de Phil. Que se soit à Phoenix ou à Tampa, le baseball restait le baseball. Son équipe avait gagné et je félicitai donc mon beau-père, histoire de gagner un court moment où ma mère n'aurait pas la bouche ouverte.

Elle continua ensuite en me racontant ce qu'elle avait fait en Floride, la ville de Tampa, la plage, le beau temps - là elle reparla de la tempête de neige de New-York et de sa gratitude envers Esmé Cullen - des matchs et entrainements de Phil et ainsi de suite. Je sortais des crèmes dessert pour tout le monde lorsqu'elle arriva à un nouveau sujet qui n'annonçait rien de bien plaisant pour moi. La famille.

« Et j'ai vu ma cousine Lucy bien sûr ! Tu te rappelles de ma cousine Lucy n'est-ce pas Bella ? »

La cousine Lucy. Je ne l'avais vu que le jour de son mariage, jour que je préfèrerai oublier vu le cavalier horrible qu'on m'avait infligé. J'avais même dû danser la valse avec lui ! La valse …

Inévitablement quand on me parle de valse maintenant je pense à Edward ….

« Bella ? Tu sais bien elle s'est mariée il ya quoi … Trois ans ? » Reprit ma mère devant mon absence de réponse.

« Oui, oui je m'en souviens … Comment l'oublier ? » Remarquai-je avec une grimace qui ne passa pas inaperçue de Phil qui dû se retenir de rire.

« Et bien je l'ai vu là-bas, en Floride. Elle été en séjour chez de la famille de son mari. Ils habitent au Texas, près de San Antonio. » Reprit ma mère alors que je tentais de donner un coup de pied à mon beau-père sous la table. « Et je l'ai invitée à Phoenix. Elle vient le week-end prochain ! »

Sur ce, grâce à la grande annonce de ma mère et l'effet de surprise, je jetai ma jambe un peu trop fort, ne touchai pas Phil et perdit légèrement l'équilibre pour finalement tomber de ma chaise. Manquait plus que je m'éclate le menton sur la table et tombe KO pour parfaire la scène.

« J'ai un match à Mesa le week-end prochain. » Rappelai-je lorsque je me fus rassise sur ma chaise.

« Oui je sais bien, je te parle du week-end suivant. »

Quoi ?

« Quoi ? »

« Lucy viendra le week-end du 1er mars avec son mari et sa petite fille. Tu te rappelles ? Ils nous avaient envoyé un faire-part pour sa naissance. C'était quand ? Il y a trois mois non ? »

« Cinq mois … oui je me rappelles de Sandra. » La corrigeai-je.

C'était un samedi matin et je n'avais rien prévu pour la journée à venir, ni même pour le week-end, ce qui veut dire qu'Alice et Edward n'étaient pas encore arrivés en ville ce qui fait forcément plus de quatre mois. En plus la gamine était née à peu près à la même période de l'année que moi.

Ne nous méprenons pas. J'adore les enfants, il n'y a qu'à voir comment je me suis comportée avec Ethan, mais là, ça signifiait qu'en plus du match de cette semaine, je serai bloquée ici le week-end suivant pour jouer à la petite fille parfaite qui sourit niaisement. Et quand est-ce que je pourrai profiter d'une nuit avec mon petit-ami moi ?

« Ca va être génial ! »S'exclama ma mère alors que nous débarrassions tous les trois la table.

« Surement oui. » Acquiesçai-je alors que pour moi ça signifiait juste moins de temps avec Edward. Encore. « Bon j'ai encore une lessive à lancer et tous mes devoirs à faire alors je vais vous laisser vous installer tranquillement. » Dis-je avec enthousiasme en claquant mes mains l'une contre l'autre.

Ma mère poussa encore quelques exclamations et s'excusa de m'avoir retenue siiii longtemps alors que j'avais beaucoup à faire. Ensuite elle et Phil me souhaitèrent bonne nuit avant de monter défaire leurs valises et je ne sais quoi d'autre.

En m'occupant de mon linge sale, je me repassai la conversation dans ma tête. Décidément, maintenant qu'Edward et moi étions en couple, tout s'acharnait pour que je ne puisse plus passer autant de temps avec lui qu'avant. Je pourrai toujours essayer d'aller chez les Cullen samedi après le match ou dimanche dans la journée. L'excuse du piano marchait toujours pour ma mère. J'y réfléchirai plus tard, pour le moment j'étais vraiment rompue après ma journée de cours et mon jogging. J'aurai beaucoup de chance si je ne m'endormais pas sur mes exercices de biologie.

____________________

Effectivement, je ne m'étais pas endormie sur ma bio, ni-même sur le livre de science-fiction emprunté à ma mère, et pas non plus grâce au documentaire ennuyeux sur les oiseaux nocturnes qui s'était terminé à minuit quarante-six minutes précises.

C'est donc une peu amorphe que je me levai le mercredi matin, prête - par obligation - pour une nouvelle journée de cours. Je regroupai rapidement mes affaires de cours dans mon sac, passai à la salle de bain avant d'enfiler un de mes vieux jeans et un de mes nouveaux pulls - pour calmer Alice - et je descendis enfin prendre un rapide petit-déjeuner.

Ma mère était déjà prête pour reprendre le travail, elle avait laissé sa classe pendant deux jours à une remplaçante et ses élèves semblaient lui avoir manqué autant que moi. Phil devait la déposer au travail avant de revenir ici. Son entrainement n'aurait lieu qu'en début d'après-midi et il avait été décidé à l'unanimité féminine qu'il devrait passer sa matinée perdu entre la lessive et les autres tâches ménagères. Je lui libérai donc la machine et ramenai mon linge dans ma chambre avant d'en fermer la porte et de partir pour le lycée. Phil savait que je n'étais pas vraiment à l'aise en ce qui concernait mon petit monde et que je ne laissais personne d'autre que moi nettoyer ma chambre. Pour une fois ça l'arrangeait bien, moins de surface à nettoyer.

Lorsque j'arrivai sur le parking du lycée, vingt minutes avant le début des cours, je cherchai des yeux la Volvo afin de localiser son propriétaire. Je la vis sur une des parties éloignées du parking, là où les élèves se garaient en derniers et où il restait donc énormément de places. Je parquai Lili-Rose à la gauche de la voiture argentée, coupai le contact, attrapai mon sac et sortis de la voiture sans jeter un seul coup d'œil à Edward. Après avoir verrouillé le véhicule, j'en fis le tour d'un pas nonchalant et allai m'appuyer contre la portière passager, face à mon petit-ami. Je calquai sa position décontractée - jambes tendues, chevilles croisées et bras liés sur sa poitrine - puis levai enfin les yeux vers lui pour copier aussi sa mimique faciale. Edward me regardait avec un visage fermé que je ne comprenais pas vraiment. Je décidai tout de même de jouer le jeu.

« Swan. » Me lança-t-il comme simple salut.

« Cullen. » Répondis-je sur le même ton, ne pouvant pourtant retenir un petit sourire amusé. « On t'as déjà dis que t'avais une sale tronche ? Faudrait penser à dormir de temps en temps. »

D'une petite poussée contre sa voiture, il se redressa et s'approcha de moi, légèrement menaçant à mon goût.

« Tu devrai appliquer tes conseils Swan. » Chuchota-t-il en passant un doigts sous mes yeux. « Les cernes c'est pas très glamour. » Ajouta-t-il en souriant enfin, avant de se pencher un peu plus vers mon visage pour m'embrasser.

Et encore un nouveau baiser d'Edward Cullen, encore différent des précédents. Je m'étais décidée à ne plus jouer les analystes mais plutôt les profiteuses. La différence fut pourtant plutôt importante puisque, au moment où, légèrement essoufflés, nous aurions dû nous écarter l'un de l'autre, Edward décida de faire un pas de plus et d'approfondir encore notre relation. Je m'en rendis immédiatement compte lorsque ses lèvres se séparèrent et que je sentis le bout de langue tracer la ligne de ma lèvre inférieur. Sans aucune hésitation étonnamment, j'imitai son geste et le laissai guider le nouveau mouvement qu'avait prit notre baiser.

Les mains d'Edward étaient posées fermement mais tendrement de chaque côté de mon visage, partagées entre mes joues et ma nuque, alors que les miennes maintenaient fermement - et pas tendrement du tout - le pull que j'avais atteint par l'ouverture de sa veste.

Tout le monde sait qu'il y a toujours un chieur pour interrompre les meilleurs moments, et ça ne surprendra personne si je dis qu'à ce moment là, le chieur, ce fut Emmett.

« Laisse-la un peu respirer sinon tu vas la tuer et les tendances nécrophiles c'est quand même vachement gore d'après moi ! » S'exclama-t-il de sa voix pleine de discrétion.

Je roulais intérieurement des yeux à la stupidité des propos d'Emmett, comme si Edward m'embrasserait jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Charmante mise à mort, je dois l'avouer, mais tout de même ridicule.

La seule réaction d'Edward fut de décoller une main de mon visage. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en fit exactement mais Emmett éclata de rire avec les autres.

« Ne sois pas si vulgaire Edward ! Si tu continus comme ça tu vas lui faire une ablation des amygdales tu sais … Bon sang mais gardes-en pour demain ! » Continua-t-il à faussement exaspéré quand il vit que ces réflexions ne nous stoppaient pas.

Finalement, Edward s'éloigna de moi avant de grogner en lançant un regard noir à son cousin. Il reporta ensuite son regard sur moi et piqua un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres encore bien engourdies.

« On choisit pas sa famille. » Lui rappelai-je en retenant un rire, légèrement essoufflée et probablement très rouge. « Mais pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Emmett. J'espère que tu en as gardé pour demain. »

« La source est inépuisable, tu n'as qu'à demander. » Répliqua-t-il en souriant franchement avant de m'entrainer vers la cour principale du lycée à la suite de nos amis.

« Bon sérieusement monsieur Cullen. D'où nous vient un tel engouement ce matin ? » Demandai-je.

Pas que ça me dérange vraiment, pas du tout en fait, mais la veille au soir je n'avais pas l'impression qu'on était arrivé à un tel stade d'assurance et de spontanéité lorsque l'on s'était séparés. La nuit porte conseil, certes, mais je voulais savoir ce qui l'avait encouragé à prendre les devants comme ça, au cas où j'en aurai de nouveau besoin un jour.

« Juste envie de dire bonjour correctement. » Me répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

« Okay je t'ai à l'œil maintenant. Dis bonjour à quelqu'un d'autre que moi et ça ira mal. » Menaçai-je en plissant les yeux alors que nous entrions dans le bâtiment des sciences tous les deux.

« Dis-moi … » Appela-t-il après quelques secondes de silence. « Tu ne saurais pas où est passée ma bouillote ? Impossible de mettre la main dessus hier soir. »

« Surement perdue quelque part, avec mon oreiller. Tu sais comment ils sont ces deux là. »

« Mauvaise nuit toi aussi ? » Demanda-t-il, à la fois embêté pour moi et content que je réagisse de la même façon que lui.

« Quelques heures à tourner entre les draps. J'ai dû m'écrouler quelque part aux alentours d'une heure après le documentaire sur les chouettes et les effraies. »

« Passionnant ! » S'exclama-t-il en riant.

« Ravie que mon ennui et mes insomnies te fassent rire. » Rétorquai-je sèchement.

« Le moment où ils ont montré les reconstitutions de carcasses m'a un peu fait pensé à ce qu'il reste dans l'assiette d'Emmett quand il en a fini avec sa part de poulet. » Dit-il sérieusement, me faisant ainsi comprendre que lui aussi avait perdu une heure et demi de sa vie à en apprendre plus sur le régime alimentaire des oiseaux nocturnes. « Et sinon le retour de ta mère et Phil ? » Enchaina-t-il lorsque nous arrivâmes devant ma salle de mathématiques.

« Juste épuisant. » Soupirai-je. « Elle a parlé comme ça toute la soirée ! » Dis-je en imitant la voix de ma mère la veille. « Je te raconte pas la migraine. Et vas-y que j'te cause, et vas-y que j'te cause … ça n'en finissait pas ! Et la Floride nia nia et Tampa nia nia et la baie de Tampa … » Énumérais-je en grimaçant à chaque « nia nia », le faisant rire. « Ta mère est une sainte à ses yeux je crois qu'elle prévoit de lui faire construire un temple ou un truc du genre. »

« Si elle fait confiance à Esmé ça sera plus pratique pour nous. Tu pourras venir à la maison sans que ta mère ne se pose trop de questions ou s'inquiète pour toi. »

« Comme si je risquais quelque chose en allant chez toi. » Me moquai-je.

« On sait jamais dans quel délire Alice peut se plonger. »

« Pas faux. »

C'est en entendant des gloussements et en me tournant vers la source du bruit que je remarquai comment Edward et moi nous étions rapprochés. Nos mains étaient jointes entre nos deux corps, à peine séparés par une dizaine de centimètres.

Je lançai un regard noir aux deux gamines qui nous fixaient avant de reporter mon attention sur mon petit-ami une fois qu'elles eurent disparu dans leur salle de classe.

« Tu as entendu quelque chose ? De nouvelles rumeurs ? » Lui demandais-je.

Il avait eu l'occasion d'en percevoir en mangeant au self, plus que moi qui étais enfermée dans la salle de tutorat en tous cas. Je ne prêtais pas vraiment d'intérêt aux rumeurs, on avait décidé de ne pas en faire cas après la soirée d'Halloween et la règle était toujours d'actualité. Néanmoins, je voulais savoir ce que les gens disaient éventuellement dans mon dos.

« Toujours rien mais Em, Rose, Lili et Jasper sont aux aguets et j'ai aussi demandé au mecs de l'équipe si ils avaient entendus quelque chose. Peut-être que les lycéens de Phoenix ont gagné en intelligence ces trois derniers mois. »

« L'espoir fait vivre. » Dis-je en souriant avant de lancer un regard à ma montre.

Edward suivit mon regard et se rendit compte, comme moi, qu'il était temps de se séparer pour notre matinée de cours.

« C'est l'heure d'aller se faire éduquer. » Soupira-t-il.

« Hey teacher, leave the kids alone !* » Chantai-je.

« Vous ferez votre révolution plus tard mademoiselle Swan, pour le moment vous êtes attendus en cours de mathématiques. » Me lança mon professeur en passant à côté de nous pour entrer dans sa salle.

« Joie et bonheur. » Soupirai-je à l'attention d'Edward.

« Courage mademoiselle Swan. Une heure de maths n'a jamais tué personne. » Se moqua Edward avant de m'embrasser rapidement. « On se retrouve en bio. » Ajouta-t-il avant de s'éloigner dans le couloir.

Séparation légèrement bâclée monsieur Cullen. Tu viens de perdre un point mais comme je sais plus combien tu en avais, on va dire que ça compte pas …

C'est comme ça que je me retrouvai assise à ma place à côté d'Angela, prête - ou pas - à suivre six heures de cours, deux heures de tutorat et deux heures d'entrainement.

Encore trois mois avant l'été Bella, encore trois mois …

* * *

_***Pink Floyd - **_**Another brick in the wall**_**.**_

_**Oui, je sais, je plaide coupable … Ce chapitre est plus court que les chapitres habituels mais c'est comme ça … en plus vous avez eu un long chapitre avant ça donc je suis sure que vous vous montrerez compréhensifs. Et puis vous avez enfin eu un vrai FRENCH KISS !!**_

_**Mouahaha en me relisant je suis morte de rire. J'ai joué les gamines parfaites en préparant un repas complet pour le retour de mes parents (ma mère y a pas cru, elle pensé que j'avais fais faire des bénef' au supermaché du coin). Et chasse et pêche c'est aussi du vécu? Je suis tombé sur un hypnotiseur de chouette ou un truc du genre en arrêtant mon DVD vers 4h du mat'. Finalement ma vie t celle de Bella sont vachement liées … SAUF QUE J'AI PAS EDWARD MOI !**_

_**Le prochain passage sera un POV d'Edward !! Mais quand à vous dire quand il arrivera ...**_

_**Et quand à un peu d'aide pour la description du match de Volley ... je suis toujours pour lol  
**_


	25. Entretien avec Madame Irma

_**Voici un petit POV d'Edward. Premier depuis le soir du bal. Ça a été assez compliqué à écrire puisque je ne savais pas exactement comment exprimer les sentiments d'Edward maintenant qu'ils sont en couple.**_

_**Malgré tout, il me semblait qu'Eddy avait lui aussi besoin d'une bonne conversation pour aider au décoinçage.**_

_**C'est court, comme à chaque POV d'Edward, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira. Ce moment a lieu le mardi soir, après qu'Edward est quitté la maison de Bella.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Une fois que Bella eut fermé la porte, je me dépêchai de rentrer chez moi. La nuit commençait à tomber, et même si je n'étais pas une fillette sans défense - comme je l'avais dis à Bella - je préférais ne pas m'attarder dans la rue la nuit.

C'était assez étrange de me retrouver seul après avoir passé la plupart de mon temps greffé à Bella ces trois derniers jours. En même temps nous n'avions pas tellement le choix, sa mère n'aurait sans doutes pas apprécié que Bella reste chez nous, juste pour mon plaisir. Je pouvais aussi comprendre qu'elle lui manque depuis dix jours de séparation. La semaine qu'elle avait passé à New-York avait été affreuse pour moi. J'avais les cours, j'avais Emmett et Jasper, mon père de temps en temps, mon oncle et ma tante si je m'ennuyais trop à la maison, mais ça n'avait en rien remplacé le temps que je passais habituellement avec Bella.

J'avais faillis ne pas aller courir puisque je ne courrais plus seul depuis quatre mois, mais avec le match qui approchait ça n'aurait pas été responsable vis-à-vis de l'équipe. Et même si Bella ne disait pas un mot lorsque nous faisions notre jogging, sa présence seule chassait tout sentiment de solitude.

Mais maintenant elle était rentrée de New-York et tout depuis ce moment là avait fonctionné impeccablement. Je me fichais bien du fait qu'elle m'ait évité toute la journée du samedi puisque j'avais finalement pu lui parler le soir.

"Ah ! Voilà notre âme en peine." Commenta ma sœur lorsque je passai la porte.

"Alice ..." Résonna la voix de ma mère depuis la cuisine.

"Non mais sérieusement regarde le maman. Ça fait à peine 10 minutes qu'il l'a quittée et il est déjà en décomposition." S'exclama-t-elle avant d'éteindre les lumières du salon autour d'elle, ne laissant que la cuisine pour éclairer la large pièce. "Il erre sans but, marchant au hasard là où le mènent ses pieds. Le Edward que tu as connu n'existe plus, il n'y a plus que son corps. Une enveloppe charnelle vide de tout, une simple coquille, son essence a disparu, emportée par Bella. Elle lui a prit son cœur mais aussi son âme." Reprit-elle d'une voix éraillée se voulant mystérieuse. Cette fille est vraiment dingue ... Voilà qu'elle se prend pour Madame Irma !

"Je crois qu'on a comprit Alice." La stoppa ma mère.

"Oui on a saisis." Confirmai-je avant de me pencher vers Alice. "Et pour ta gouverne Lili, elle n'a pas prit mon cœur ... Je le lui ai donné." Chuchotai-je avant de m'éloigner vers les escaliers pour rejoindre ma chambre.

Mais c'était sans compter ma frangine qui me collait aux basques en lâchant un grand _« oooooh »_ attendri.

Levant les yeux au plafond, je me dirigeai vers la porte de ma chambre et me retournai sur ma sœur quand elle entra après moi.

« Où est-ce que tu comptes aller au juste ? » Lui demandai-je.

« Dans ta chambre. » Répondit-elle sur le ton de l'évidence. « Je _sais_ que tu as besoin de parler Edward. » Ajouta-t-elle d'une voix sans réplique.

« Et pourquoi est-ce que je parlerai avec toi ? » M'enquis-je en riant à moitié, ne prenant même pas la peine de nier le fait. J'avais vraiment besoin de parler.

« Parce que je ne te vois pas parler de ça avec les parents, ce qui laisse Emmett ou moi. » Dit-elle victorieuse.

Non je n'en parlerai pas à mes parents. Qu'ils sachent que Bella et moi étions ensembles était largement suffisant, il n'avaient pas besoin de connaitre les détails de notre relation. Je ne me voyais absolument pas parler avec Jasper, je n'aurais pas pu m'empêcher de penser à ce que lui et Alice - ma petite sœur - faisaient ensembles. Je n'étais définitivement pas assez proche de Rosalie. Et en ce qui concernait Emmett …

« Okay assied-toi. » Me rendis-je en me laissant tomber sur mon lit.

Toute guillerette, Lili ferma la porte derrière elle et sauta à genoux sur le pied de mon lit avant de me fixer silencieusement mais souriante.

« Alors ? » Finis-je par m'impatienter quand elle n'eut toujours rien dis après quelques secondes.

« C'est franchement pas trop tôt Edward ! » S'exclama-t-elle en me claquant le bras au niveau de l'épaule. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas dis que tu voyais Bella de cette manière ?! J'aurais pu t'aider ! »

« Je te connais Alice, je ne voulais pas que tu terrifies Bella et qu'elle refuse de me parler pour le restant de sa vie. » Me moquai-je.

« Sauf que Bella me l'a dit _elle_. Et elle m'a fait promettre de ne rien faire. Vous êtes vraiment des chieurs tous les deux. » Accusa-t-elle. « Mais bon le principal c'est que vous ayez réussi à vous trouver finalement. Je commençais franchement à désespérer. Je crois bien que tout le monde s'était rendu compte qu'elle en pinçait pour toi, sauf toi évidemment. T'es toujours à côté de la plaque quand il s'agit des filles. »

« Ça ira Lili … » Grognai-je.

« Bon maintenant la question est … as-tu des questions ? »

« Pourquoi j'aurais des questions ? » M'étonnai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

« Edward … je viens de le dire. » Dit-elle tout doucement comme si elle parlait à un gamin de six ans. « T'es toujours à côté de la plaque quand il s'agit des filles. » Expliqua-t-elle avant d'éviter le coussin que je lui lançai. « Je sais de source sure que Bella et toi avez un peu de mal à vous bécoter. Bien qu'il y ait eu quelques progrès aujourd'hui. Je t'ai trouvé moins réservé. »

Je grognai de nouveau. Autant parce que ça m'énervait que Alice soit au courant de ça, que parce que c'était la vérité.

Évidemment, ma sœur était la meilleure amie de Bella et il aurait été étrange que Lili n'est pas réussi à apprendre ce qu'elle voulait savoir. Voilà donc la raison du kidnapping de Bella dimanche soir …

« C'est pas une tare Edward … quoi que … Mais le truc qu'il faut que tu te dises c'est que c'est pareil pour Bella ! » S'exclama-t-elle, comme si ça allait m'aider de savoir ça. « Je te connais Edward, j'ai étais la personne la plus proche de toi ces treize dernières années, je sais comment _tu_ fonctionnes aussi bien que je sais comment _je_ fonctionne. Tu es un gars timide et un vrai gentleman par-dessus le marché. C'est génial ! Les filles adorent ça ! » S'exclama-t-elle comme pour se défendre alors que j'allais l'interrompre. « Bella apprécie beaucoup mais il va falloir penser à passer la vitesse supérieure mon pote. Ta copine est peut-être dingue de toi mais si tu persistes à te tenir à une distance digne des convenances, elle va mourir de frustration. »

« C'est pas si simple Alice. On a un passé différent de ce que toi et Jasper aviez quand vous avez commencez à sortir ensemble. »

« Et c'est justement là que tu fais erreur Edward ! Votre histoire devrait être bien plus simple ! » S'exclama-t-elle et je m'attendis presque à l'entendre dire _cqfd_.

« Et en quoi je te prie ? Éclaire ma lanterne. »

« Tu connais Bella par cœur, ou presque. Tu sais davantage de choses sur elle que moi, que Jasper qui la connait depuis presque trois ans. Plus de choses que sa propre mère, même, je pense ! Elle s'est confiée à toi ces derniers mois et tu en as fais autant avec elle. Je m'en suis rendu compte Edward, tu avais moins besoin de me parler. »

« Je t'ai laissée tomber et c'est pas cool Lili, je le sais bien mais tu avais Jasper et j'ai pensé que … » Commençai-je à m'excuser.

« Non, non je ne te fais pas de reproches ! Oui j'avais Jasper et j'étais moins disponible autant pour toi que pour Bella mais j'ai bien vu que vous vous entendiez de mieux en mieux et que vous arriviez à vous confier l'un à l'autre. Ne te reproche rien, au pire je suis aussi coupable que toi. » Se pressa de me contredire Alice. « Ce que je voulais dire par là, c'est que tu connais Bella et tu … tu peux savoir mieux que personne si elle va bien ou pas. Sans exagérer tu dois être la personne la plus douée pour lire ses réactions. Et grâce à ça tu as la possibilité d'agir avec elle. »

Je ne voyais pas exactement où voulait en venir ma sœur. Oui je connaissais Bella et Bella me connaissait, je ne voyais pourtant pas en quoi cela pourrait nous aider. Pour moi c'était plutôt un handicap puisque je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à elle comme l'amie qu'elle avait été ces derniers mois. Alice dû percevoir mes interrogations car elle se dépêcha de développer ses explications.

« Edward. » Dit-elle sérieusement - le plus sérieusement que je ne l'ai jamais vu je crois. « Ce que j'essaye de dire, c'est que quand tu agis avec Bella, tu sais presque exactement comment elle réagit. Ca devrait t'aider ! Grâce à ça tu peux savoir si tu en fais trop ou pas assez ! Tu es le premier à te rendre compte quand elle est mal à l'aise et ça, c'est franchement un plus. Comporte-toi comme tu meurs d'envie de le faire et si tu sens que ça ne lui convient pas vraiment, tu freines la bête et tu lui fais comprendre que tu attendras qu'elle soit moins gênée avant de recommencer. Sans t'excuser pour autant ! Si tu t'excuses elle va se sentir mal de te voir mal et vous allez être encore plus coincés. » Se hâta-t-elle de préciser.

Pas de doutes la dessus, Alice était belle et bien LA personne la plus à même de nous aider Bella et moi.

« Donc je me comporte comme j'ai envie de le faire et je vois si Bella est okay avec ça ou pas ? »

« Pas plus compliqué que ça Edward. » Conclu-t-elle en se levant de mon lit. « T'es franchement un cas désespéré. » Se moqua-t-elle de nouveau et je me levai, menaçant pour essayer de la faire taire. « Je me demande comment tu as réussi à fourrer ta langue dans sa bouche avec une retenue pareille. » Ajouta-t-elle.

Évidemment, si j'avais étais un peu plus malin, j'aurais fais comme si de rien n'était et je l'aurais envoyée bouler. Sauf que moi, j'ai décidé de m'arrêter net et de me tendre au milieu de ma chambre. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour comprendre.

« Oh mon Dieu tu lui as toujours pas roulé une pelle en quatre jours ! »S'exclama-t-elle horrifiée. « EDWARD ! Tu m'étonnes qu'elle trouve que vous avancez pas vite ! Mais t'attends quoi ? Tu sais pas comment on fait ? »

« Oh la ferme Lili. » M'énervai-je, me braquant complètement. « Je … je savais pas comment elle réagirait à ça. » M'expliquai-je ensuite devant son regard lourd.

« Et beh y a qu'une seule solution pour le savoir. Tu l'emballes et voilà ! »

« Tu passes trop de temps avec Emmett. » Grognai-je avant d'avancer vers ma porte pour descendre diner. « On passe tous trop de temps avec Emmett. » Me corrigeai-je.

« Ouai et beh toi t'en passes pas assez apparemment. » Marmonna Alice dans mon dos.

Je fis comme si je n'avais rien entendu. Elle avait peut-être raison. Enfin c'est pas non plus parce que j'avais peur de brusquer Bella que j'étais un prude. Loin de là même. Comme tous les ados de dix-sept ans, la testostérone était une de mes fidèles amies. Et maintenant que, grâce à ma sœur, j'avais accepté de lâcher les rênes, j'allais devoir me méfier de moi-même pour ne pas brusquer Bella en me montrant passablement excité.

Alice me retint par le bras alors que j'arrivais en haut de l'escalier.

« Quoi ? » M'étonnai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

« Cette histoire de cœur que tu lui as donné … tu l'aimes vraiment ? »

« Évidemment que … »

« Non Edward. Je te demande si tu es vraiment amoureux de Bella, si tu en es certain. Ca pourrait être de l'attirance, je sais que tu l'aimes beaucoup, mais est-ce que tu l'aimes vraiment ? » Rectifia ma sœur.

Excellente question. Tout au long de leur semaine à New-York ou encore pendant cette longue après-midi avant le bal, j'avais beaucoup réfléchis à ce sujet, j'avais eu le temps. Je savais dès le départ que je voulais plus avec Bella, et ça depuis des mois, je savais que je ne pouvais pas continuer comme ça, et je savais aussi que si Bella me remballait, ça me ficherait un sacré coup. Alors j'avais étudié le sujet avec la méthode Edward Cullen, c'est-à-dire à grand renfort de musique.

« Comment veux-tu que je le sache Lili ? J'ai jamais été amoureux avant ça. » Lui rappelai-je en haussant les épaules. « Mais … je pense que oui. »

Alice me fixa, un sourcil relevé, l'air incrédule. J'avoue que pour elle, qui était certaine d'être folle amoureuse de Jasper, ça devait être bizarre de voir quelqu'un qui n'était pas sur mais qui _« pensait » _être amoureux.

« Okay ! » Soupirai-je, prêt à me lancer dans de plus grandes explications. « J'ai passé la plupart de mon temps libre à écouter la musique la semaine dernière. Je crois bien que tous mes disques, les tiens et un bon tiers de ceux des parents y sont passés. »

« Abrège Cullen. » S'énerva-t-elle alors que ma mère nous appelait à nouveau à table.

« Toutes les chansons qui expriment ce que je ressens pour Bella parlent d'amour. » Lâchai-je, venant directement à la conclusion de ma thèse d'une semaine.

« Alors je vois pas où sont les doutes existentiels et les questions ! » Répondit-elle en souriant et en commençant à descendre les marches. « Mon petit-frère est amoureux c'est trop choux ! » L'entendis-je ensuite soupirer avant de la suivre vers l'étage inférieur.

Alors d'après Lili c'était aussi simple que ça ? Parce qu'un mec chantait une chanson d'amour qui exprimait tout ce que je pensais de Bella … j'étais amoureux ?

Oui c'était plutôt logique après tout. Ça pouvait paraitre étrange mais de toutes façons je n'avais aucun autre moyen de qualifier mes sentiments pour Bella. Ce que je ressentais pour elle, je ne l'avais jamais ressentis pour personne d'autre.

* * *

_**Bon la fin a été modifiée. Au départ je n'avais pas du tout poussé Edward a déclarer ses sentiments mais bon … je préfère comme ça. Vous savez qu'il est sur de lui alors que Bella attend que ça lui tombe dessus. Espérons que ça tombera vite.**_

_**J'avais un deal avec **_**Adeluska**_** comme quoi je vous mettrai ce chapitre si j'arrivais à écrire au moins 3000 mots entre hier et aujourd'hui. Malheureusement pour moi je n'ai pas eu d'inspiration mais je culpabilisais de vous faire attendre donc …**_


	26. I'm briging sexy back

_**Je suis incorrigible ! A chaque POV d'Edward j'oublis de vous remercier pour vos reviews du chapitre précédent ! Pourtant je les lis et je les adore car elle me donnent beaucoup de motivation. Je voudrai donc remercier **_**Alice, Débby, rose, gwen, Aulandra17, Tarra, Mélie, ma frangine, muteen-mwa, Cynthiia, Yaya et charline**_** pour le chapitre 24.**_

_**Maintenant je voudrai remercier aussi **_**Alice, li linette, Aulandra17 **_**(Edward n'est pas comme les autres hommes voyons !! Lol), **_**mel 31, gwen, Patalo et laurie.**

**Audreydidi : **_Je suis bien contente que ma FF te plaise, ta review m'a fait très plaisir ! Je sais que c'est frustrant de les voir comme ça mais bon … c'est comme ça lol. Pour répondre à ta question, oui il y aura un peu de lemon, je ne sais pas encore combien par contre._

**Mimie30 : **_Wahou jusqu'à 5h30 ! J'ai déjà fais ça aussi et ça me flatte parce que je me rends compte à quel point t'étais accro lol T'inquiète moi aussi ça m'arrive d'en rêver et quand je me lève faut que j'écrive tout de suite ! Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que je suis bien contente (et super fière) que ça te plaise !_

_**Pour ce chapitre, je tiens vraiment à remercier **_**Adeluska**_** qui m'a apporté son aide pour le match de volley, même si au final je ne me suis pas servi de ce qu'elle avait écrit, j'ai beaucoup aimé son style et c'est uniquement parce que la trame a changé dans ma tête que je n'ai pas utilisé son passage.**_

_**Toutes mes excuses aux pros de volley que j'offenserai en écrivant n'importe quoi et merci à tous pour vos conseils après mon annonce.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Le dix-huit février était définitivement devenu un de mes jours préférés. Depuis le bonjour de ce mercredi matin, Edward semblait avoir dit adieu à sa retenue et j'avais rapidement fais la même chose. Nos démonstrations d'affections étaient tout de même limitées à cause du public omniprésent, que ce soit au lycée ou au parc. Il n'y avait que dans ma voiture après les entrainements ou les joggings que nous pouvions nous embrasser pleinement, et encore, nous devions tout de même jeter un œil pour voir si un des membres de l'équipe, le coach ou mes parents, n'étaient pas en train de nous observer de loin.

Je n'avais toujours pas mentionné à Renée et Phil le fait que je sortais avec Edward. Je savais que Phil serait intenable, un Emmett en puissance qui vivrait sous le même toit que moi. Et j'étais à peu près sure de la réaction de ma mère. Elle passerait de l'émerveillement à la méfiance avant de se lancer dans un discours au sujet des garçons et de leur ligne de pensée unique, à moins qu'elle ne me sorte l'histoire des fleurs et des abeilles comme l'avait fait Charlie lorsque j'avais six ans et que je m'étais retrouvée coincée - de force - dans les toilettes des garçons. Je tiendrai toujours rigueur à Matt Parker pour m'avoir fait subir ces deux - très - pénibles expériences.

Évidemment, embrasser passionnément Edward alors qu'il conduisait était hors de question à moins d'avoir envie de nous précipiter dans un poteau électrique. Je sentais qu'après une petite semaine à se contenter d'échange de baisers, j'allais finir par craquer. Il faudrait donc que je trouve une excuse pour passer un peu de temps chez les Cullen, quitte à avouer à ma mère dans quelle vie de péché - moquerie préférée d'Emmett devant notre retenue - je m'étais aventurée.

J'avais envisagé passer le samedi soir avec Edward une fois le match terminé, quitte à rentrer dormir chez moi, mais ma chance extraordinaire s'était une nouvelle fois manifestée. Phil n'avait pas de match ni d'entrainement cet après-midi là et lui et ma mère venaient jusqu'à Mesa pour assister au match et m'encourager. A cette annonce, j'avais jurer à ma mère de ne pas me ridiculiser encore une fois. Lors de ma première année dans l'équipe elle était venue m'acclamer et n'avait cessé de lancer des _« bravo mon bébé » _à chaque point que je touchais la balle.

Avec tout ça ma mère avait proposé que nous finissions la soirée à la maison tous les trois pour fêter la victoire ou se gaver de crème glacée et de beurre de cacahuète pour noyer le chagrin d'une défaite. J'espérais fortement ne pas perdre ; premièrement car ça signifierait la fin du championnat pour notre équipe, et deuxièmement parce que j'avais décidé d'arrêter le beurre de cacahuète. Edward y était allergique et je ne voulais pas lui provoquer un œdème de Quincke en l'embrassant. Entre les gourmandises qui font grossir et les baisers d'Edward, m'ont choix avait été vite fait.

La seule solution que nous avions trouvé, pour être un peu ensembles ce samedi et qu'aucun de nous ne soit obligé de conduire jusqu'à Mesa, était de nous joindre à Lydie, Marie et Kyle. Le covoiturage ne nous permettrait pas d'être seuls mais nous aurions l'occasion de nous bécoter sur une baquette arrière. Là encore, heureusement que ma mère n'était pas au courant parce qu'elle m'aurait cloitrée dans ma chambre, elle qui passait son temps à rabâcher _« Pas de ballade en voiture avec les garçons Bella, ça finit toujours sur une banquette arrière ! »._

C'est comme ça qu'après avoir passé la matinée sur mes devoirs, je me retrouvais coincée entre Edward et Kyle dans le break familiale des parents de Lydie. La large carrure de notre capitaine m'obligeait à pencher sur le côté gauche mais ça ne me dérangeait absolument pas de m'étaler sur Edward - comme tout le monde le sait. A treize heures pétantes, Marie arriva sur le parking du lycée - notre point de rendez-vous - et nous nous mîmes en route avec une énième compile d'avant match de Lydie qui nous agressait les oreilles par l'intermédiaire des haut-parleurs latéraux. Mes lèvres s'étirèrent en un grand sourire lorsque je reconnu la chanson qui commençait. _**(lien vers la playlist dans mon profil)**_

« The Veronicas ? » Demandai-je après m'être éloignée de la bouche d'Edward qui avait déjà commencé à remplir la tâche qu'il s'était imposée.

« Entre autres. » Confirma Lydie. « Tu connais Bella ? »

« Par cœur. » Affirmai-je en souriant toujours.

« Petite coquine. » Plaisanta-t-elle en augmentant le volume avant de se mettre à chanter.

Que Lydie chante sur ce genre de chansons n'était pas surprenant, mais Kyle ne semblait pas s'attendre à ça de ma part. Je ne fis pourtant pas attention à sa surprise et m'avançait au bord de mon siège pour me rapprocher des filles et chanter avec elles sur **Untouched**. Lydie était sans doutes celle qui s'éclatait le plus, poussant des cris très expressifs sur les _« I » _du refrain.

Je ne connaissais pas la chanson suivante mais rien qu'au premier couplet, je compris que le voyage jusqu'au gymnase de Mesa se ferait dans une humeur taquine pour nous et tendue pour les garçons. A chaque refrain de **LoveGame**, Lydie criait « _I wanna take a ride on your disco stick » _par-dessus la musique et je sentais Kyle bouger dans son siège sur ma droite. Je ne voulais pas m'autoriser un regard vers Edward, pas tout de suite du moins. Si la taquinerie était à l'ordre du jour j'allais en profiter un peu. Je fus donc bien contente de reconnaitre **Take me on the floor **et me mis à chanter avec les filles, comme Lydie, bien plus fort que la musique provenant du poste radio. Sur le dernier refrain, je décidai de devenir mesquine et me rappuyai au fond de mon siège avant de me tourner vers mon petit-ami qui me fixa, étonné de me voir de retour.

_Take me on the floor _

_I can't take it any more_

_ I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love_

_Just take me on the floor I can give you more _

_You kill me, you kill me, you kill me_

_Please don't stop!_

Après ça, j'éclatais de rire devant son expression figée et Kyle se joignit à moi, se moquant passablement de la réaction d'Edward.

« J'en connais un qui va avoir besoin d'une douche _avant_ le match. Une douche froide de préférence hein Cullen ?! » S'exclama-t-il. « Oh yeah ça c'est ma chanson ! » Lança-t-il ensuite avant de se mettre à se déhancher autant que faire se peut sur **Sexy Back**.

_I'm bringing sexy back_

_Them other boys don't know how to act_

_I think you're special, what's behind your back?_

_So turn around and I'll pick up the slack._

_Take 'em to the bridge_

Et là-dessus, Kyle qui s'était dandiné devant moi en jouant les allumeurs, m'attrapa par les épaules et me fit me retourner vers mon autre voisin de banquette. Je compris alors que le jeu s'était retourné contre moi, Edward allait se servir des paroles suivantes pour me faire gouter à ma propre médecine.

_Dirty babe_

_You see the shackles_

_Baby I'm your slave_

_I'll let you whip me if I misbehave_

_It's just that no one makes me feel this way_

« Wouhouhou ! Ça c'est de la promesse ! » S'exclama Lydie.

« Tu nous raconteras ça hein Bella ? Et si il tient pas parole … » Menaça Kyle.

Moi j'étais toujours raide, les yeux fixés sur Edward, et surement plus rouge que jamais. Comprenez-moi ! Mon petit-ami venait de me parler de menottes d'esclave et de me laisser le fouetter … Qu'est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir devenir à force de trainer avec Emmett et Kyle ? Une obsédée à tendances sadomasochistes ?

Le voyage continua sauf que je ne chantais plus, Kyle avait rejoint les filles sur **Poker face**, et Edward rigolait bien de moi. Il avait réussi à m'avoir grâce à Justin mais je ne me rendais pas encore. Il restait cinq minutes de voyages et je comptais bien le mettre à genoux pour ce qu'il m'avait fait. Quelle ne fut pas ma joie lorsque je reconnu une autre chanson de **The Veronicas **que je connaissais aussi par cœur. Avec celle-là, Edward allait regretter ses huit ans et la période où il ne s'intéressait pas aux filles et où les bienfaits de la testostérone lui étaient inconnus. Prête à me venger, je me retrouvai à nouveau complètement détendue et je revins m'appuyer contre lui. Edward, ne sentant pas venir le danger, passa son bras autour de mes épaules en me souriant gentiment. Je lui rendis son sourire avant de laisser glisser ma tête dans son cou et laissai passer une bonne partie de la chanson avant de me mettre à chanter doucement juste au creux de son oreille.

_Let me take you on the ride of your life_

_That's what I said all right_

_They can say what they wanna say_

_Cause tonight, I just don't even care_

_Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever_

_Let me show you all the things that we could do_

_You know you wanna be together_

_And I wanna spend the night with you_

_Yeah, yeah with you_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Come with me tonight_

_We could make the night last 4ever_

_Let's pretend you're mine_

_We could just pretend, we could just pretend, yeah yeah_

_You got what I like_

_You got what I like, I got what you like_

_Oh come on_

_Just one taste and you'll want more_

_So tell me what you're waiting for_

Là-dessus, je déposai un rapide baiser sous son oreille avant de me rapprocher des filles pour chanter le reste du trajet. Je sentais Edward bouger sur ma gauche, un peu tendu à ce qu'il me semblait, toussotant un moment, alors que Kyle était secoué d'un rire silencieux de l'autre côté de moi. Au centre, j'affichais un grand sourire, fière de moi. Alice le serait aussi quand elle apprendrait que j'avais vraiment lâché la bride sur ce coup là. Il faudrait par contre qu'Emmett reste dans l'ignorance. Que Kyle est assisté à tout ça promettait déjà suffisamment de taquineries pour le mois à venir. J'espérais aussi qu'Edward n'allait pas m'en tenir rancœur. Nous étions en constante amélioration depuis quatre jours mais j'avais peut-être dépassé la limite d'aisance qu'il s'était fixée.

Je fus plus ou moins rassurée lorsque Lydie se gara sur le parking du gymnase et qu'Edward sorti de la voiture et qu'il se dirigea vers le bâtiment silencieusement, ma main dans la sienne. D'un côté il me montrait qu'il n'y avait pas de problème majeur en restant proche de moi physiquement, mais en même temps je voyais bien qu'il n'était pas cent pour-cent à l'aise. Il m'accompagna jusqu'au vestiaire et nous nous séparâmes dans le couloir pour nous préparer pour le match.

« A tout à l'heure. » Me dit-il en souriant avant de m'embrasser.

Le baiser était simple, un de ceux habituellement rapides, sauf qu'Edward laissa le contact s'attarder un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude, puis il disparu derrière la porte après m'avoir offert un clin d'œil. Quant à moi, je rejoignis mes coéquipières pour enfiler ma tenue et mes protections. Le match commençait dans moins d'une heure et le coach nous voulait sur le terrain le plus rapidement possible pour qu'on ait le temps de s'échauffer.

Lydie et Marie s'amusaient à raconter dans quelle ambiance s'était déroulé notre trajet et dans quel état j'avais mis Edward grâce aux chansons. Voyant que je me changeais silencieusement sans commenter les faits, ou sans demander à Lydie de se taire, Coleen s'approcha de moi et me jeta des regards en coin avant de se lancer.

« Allez raconte. » Me lança-t-elle. « Je sais qu'on est pas des grandes amies et qu'on parle pas des masses en dehors de l'entrainement Bella, mais moi aussi mon copain est un membre de l'équipe. On est que remplaçants mais notre comportement a des conséquences sur le terrain lorsqu'on joue. Alors si tu veux parler à propos d'Edward … je suis là pour t'écouter et ça restera entre nous. » Continua-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

« On commençait à être vraiment à l'aise avec Edward et j'ai peur qu'il se renferme sur lui-même après mon comportement de tout à l'heure. » Lâchai-je simplement en continuant de me préparer comme si de rien n'était.

« Pourquoi ça ? » S'enquit-elle. « Il a fait quelque chose qui t'as laissé pensé que ça serait le cas ? »

« A part le silence ? Non rien de spécial. Mais je connais Edward. »

« Tu veux mon avis Bella ? Quand tu montes sur le terrain, tu vas le voir, tu l'embrasses et tu fais en sorte qu'il comprenne que c'était un jeu. Tout le monde a pu voir que vous étiez proches et vous ne vous êtes jamais privés de vous taquiner l'un l'autre. Je suppose que ça a continué ? »

« Ouai ça passe de mieux en mieux. » Affirmai-je en faisant mes lacets avant de resserrer les scratchs.

« Crois-moi Bella, il y aura bien d'autres moments où vous allez vous allumer entre vous. Ça veut pas dire que tu participes à une course où tous les coups sont permis pour perdre sa V-card. C'est pas parce que tu fais des sous-entendus que t'es une salope. Maintenant arrête de jouer les prudes et les maussades et va retrouver ton mec. Je suis certaine qu'il se pose le même genre de questions que toi en ce moment. » Termina-t-elle avant de repartir vers son sac.

Après tout Coleen avait raison. C'était juste de la taquinerie comme n'importe laquelle des remarques que j'avais pu lui faire dans le passé. Et puis je n'avais absolument pas envie de repartir à zéro avec Edward, ras le bol de la gêne, on avait réussi à dépassé ce stade c'était pas pour y revenir à chaque allusion un peu poussée.

Je rangeai rapidement toutes mes affaires dans le casier qui m'était attribué avant de sortir du vestiaire après un sourire de remerciement à l'adresse de ma coéquipière.

Sur le terrain, quelques membres de l'équipe adversaire s'échauffaient de leur côté du filet. Je tournai donc mon attention sur notre moitié et repérai rapidement la chevelure désordonnée de _ma_ moitié. J'allais me diriger vers lui quand le coach m'interpella.

« Swan. Tu joues avec l'équipe comme d'habitude. T'es pas au top depuis tes vacances de la semaine dernière. » Dit-il avec une légère rancune que j'ignorai. « Si tu commences à pécher niveau peps au cours du match, tu fais un signe et j'envois un remplaçant. »

« Okay coach. » Répondis-je avant de reprendre mon chemin.

Je n'aimais pas vraiment ce genre de suppositions. J'étais peut-être parfois un peu trop fière mais pour une fois je devais avouer que le coach avait raison. Et je n'avais pas envie que mon orgueil cause une défaite de l'équipe et la fin du championnat pour nous. Je ne voulais pas manger de beurre de cacahuètes !

Lorsque j'arrivai au niveau d'Edward, il me fit un sourire et continua de s'étirer.

« Que voulait Sanders ? »

« Des résultats, comme d'habitude. En gros si je commence à jouer les asthmatiques, il me fait remplacer. » Répondis-je en commençant mon échauffement.

« Dommage. J'aime franchement te rendre asthmatique. » Répliqua-t-il en souriant.

Sa taquinerie me montra que tout était redevenu normal, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter pour son silence un peu plus tôt.

« Pendant le match monsieur Cullen ?! Mais à quoi pensez-vous ? » M'exclamai-je, faussement indignée.

« A toi. Tout le temps à toi. » Répondit-il en souriant avant de m'embrasser rapidement.

Comment voulez-vous que les choses se passent mal avec un petit ami aussi adorable ? La seule chose qui posait encore problème, c'était que ma mère n'était au courant de rien. Mais j'en avais assez de devoir chercher des excuses pour pouvoir passer vingt minutes supplémentaires avec Edward. J'avais décidé de lui en parler ce soir, une fois que nous serions rentrés du match, lorsque Phil nous aurait laissées quelques minutes entre filles. Il serait au courant lui aussi, bien entendu, mais je préférais affronter d'abord ma mère avant de devoir essuyer la rafale de blagues douteuses de mon beau-père.

L'équipe de Mesa était principalement masculine, il n'y avait que deux filles parmi les titulaires, et ils étaient très fairplay, de même que leur publique ce qui n'était pas négligeable. Je ne devrais normalement pas recevoir pas de chaussure dans la tête cette fois-ci. De plus, il n'y avait qu'une demi-heure de voiture entre notre lycée et le gymnase de Mesa, ce qui permettait à nos supporters de venir voir le match et nous encourager.

Trop concentrée dans mes étirements, je ne prenais pas garde aux personnes qui s'installaient dans les gradins, je ne pu pourtant pas ignorer l'arrivée de nos amis, la grosse voix d'Emmett raisonnant contre les murs du gymnase, nous saluant son cousin et moi. Nous leur adressâmes un signe de la main avant de les voir s'installer près de madame Cullen, elle-même assise à gauche de ma mère.

Je n'avais plus qu'à espérer qu'Esmé ne parle pas de notre couple devant ma mère. Renée serait sans doutes vexée que j'ai gardé cet évènement sous silence pendant toute une semaine !

Il ne servait pourtant à rien de se prendre la tête, ce qui devait arriver arriverait et je ne pouvais rien y faire pour le moment. Mon esprit devait être focalisé sur le terrain et sur la balle et pas dans les gradins entre ma mère et celle d'Edward.

L'échauffement continua ainsi jusqu'à ce que les gradins soient pleins, que les arbitres et organisateurs arrivent sur le terrain et que le coach nous appelle pour un dernier briefing. Il me rappela qu'il me sortirait si je devenais un poids pour l'équipe et demanda à Coleen d'être prête à rentrer à tout moment.

Edward avait dû se rendre compte des nombreux coups d'œil anxieux que je lançais vers les tribunes car il s'approcha de moi alors que nous nous dirigions de notre côté du filet pour commencer la partie.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Bella ? »

« Je … rien. » Bégayai-je. « Je me demande juste ce que peux bien raconter ta mère à la mienne. » Avouai-je devant son regard insistant.

« En quoi c'est important ? » S'étonna-t-il après avoir lui-même lancé un regard du côté de nos parents..

« Je te rappelle que j'ai encore rien dis à ma mère sur le fait que tu sois devenu mon petit-ami. Et j'aimerai assez qu'elle ne l'apprenne pas de ta mère. Elle bouderait surement si elle apprenait que je lui avais caché ça. »

« Faudra bien qu'elle le sache un jour Bella. » Rétorqua-t-il un peu sèchement. « A moins que je ne sois pas un garçon assez fréquentable. »

Il avait essayé d'utiliser le ton de la plaisanterie mais je le connaissais trop bien pour savoir que mon comportement dans cette histoire l'avait vexé, voire blessé.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Edward tu sais bien que c'est pour avoir la paix que je ne leur ai rien dis. » Marmonnai-je en le rattrapant. « J'ai prévu de leur en parler ce soir de toutes façons. » Avouai-je.

« Vraiment ? »

« Ouaip. J'en est assez des excuses bidons, une fois qu'elle sera au courant j'aurais plus besoin de mentir pour passer du temps avec toi. » Lui dis-je en souriant. « Ou alors elle m'enferme dans ma chambre jusqu'à ce que je parte pour la fac. »

« Je préfèrerait largement la première solution mais au pire il y a toujours ta fenêtre. » Répondit-il malicieusement.

Je lui tapait gentiment sur le bras en souriant. J'avais bien envie de l'embrasser pour lui souhaiter bonne chance mais ça n'était pas forcément la meilleure façon pour éclairer ma mère sur ma vie affective.

« Allez en place Swan ! » S'exclama Edward en me poussant vers l'avant du terrain.

« Essaye de bien jouer pour une fois. » Le taquinai-je. « Et surveille mes arrières. » Ajoutai-je en riant.

« Je les lâche pas des yeux une seule minute. » Affirma-t-il solennellement, me faisant éclater de rire, avant de me lancer un clin d'œil et de se concentrer sur le match.

_**(AN : Ici commence le massacre. Je ne suis pas une pro en volley alors toutes mes excuses à ceux qui le sont et qui verront mes erreurs.)**_

Je me plaçais à mon poste habituel, en avant droit, alors que Quentin et Lydie se tenaient à ma gauche. Kathy avait une carrure un peu plus importante que la mienne et possédait un superbe service qui lui avait valu le poste d'arrière avec Kyle et Edward.

Le service était à l'équipe adverse, nous nous tînmes donc en alerte, prêts à renvoyer la balle et marquer autant que faire se peut.

La balle fut aisément réceptionnée par Kyle qui l'envoya sur sa droite à Edward. Je me préparai d'autant plus, étant donné qu'il avait l'habitude de faire ses passes vers moi. Il força pourtant la balle davantage vers le centre du terrain ou Quentin sauta pour smasher, nous offrant ainsi le premier point du match.

« Hey vous là jouez pas macho les mecs ! » Les réprimanda gentiment Lydie.

« Occupe-toi de faire les yeux doux au blondinet devant toi pour lui faire perdre ses moyens au lieu d'essayer de jouer dans la cours des grands. » La taquina notre capitaine.

Elle marmonna un _« idiot » _et lui tira la langue avant de faire, comme demandé, du gringue au joueur en face d'elle. C'était déloyale mais comme ça marchait à peine, je ne m'en inquiétais pas trop.

Le set continua ainsi jusqu'à ce que nous le remportions 25 à 18. J'avais à peine touché la balle, ne pouvant smasher que trois fois en tout et pour tout. Edward s'était évertué à envoyer la balle sur sa gauche au lieu de me faire la passe, ce qui était le plus simple.

« Je sais pas à quoi tu joues Cullen mais arrête ça tout de suite. » Lui dis-je alors que nous nous replacions pour le prochain set.

« De quoi tu parles ? » Feignit-il.

« De ton jeu à gauche. J'aimerai assez pouvoir participer à ce match avant que Sanders décide de me sortir du terrain. »

« C'était pour que tu te fatigues moins vite et que tu joues plus longtemps. » S'expliqua Edward.

« Et beh ça marche pas. L'énervement et l'appréhension me crève tout autant alors laisse-moi au moins toucher la balle. » Contrai-je.

« Okay, okay j'ai saisi le truc. » S'excusa-t-il.

Le deuxième set me fut bien plus profitable, Edward arrêtant de me ménager et me laissant jouer comme il se doit.

Lydie exécuta un superbe arrêt plus que surprenant. Tellement surprenant que nos adversaires, ne s'attendant pas à la voir récupérer cette balle, ne réussirent pas à contrer et prirent bêtement un point contre eux.

Le jeu était en cours depuis près d'une heure et les points se cumulaient, à la plus grande joie de nos supporters. Étonnamment - ou non - la voix d'Emmett parvenait à nos oreilles au dessus de celles des autres. Je n'avais pas jeté de nouveau coup d'œil à ma mère, malgré ma peur qu'elle me ridiculise encore en utilisant un des surnoms qu'elle utilisait quand j'avais cinq ans.

Un des joueurs adverses effectua son service, balle parfaitement récupérée par Kathy et renvoyée de l'autre côté du filet par Quentin. Il manqua malheureusement son attaque et nous nous préparâmes à bloquer ou réceptionner la balle.

Tout se passa très vite. L'arrière centre passa à l'avant gauche. Je l'avais vu prendre appuis sur ses pieds pour sauter et avais fait de même. Avant même que j'ai eu le temps de lever les bras pour bloquer la balle et éviter le smash, je me retrouvais par terre.

J'entendis le bruit strident d'un coup de sifflet au milieu du bourdonnement environnant. Puis se furent les voix d'Edward, de Kyle et de Sanders qui m'assaillirent alors qu'une main exerçait de légères pressions sur mon épaule.

« Swan est-ce que tu m'entends ? » Répétait inlassablement le coach.

J'avais les yeux ouverts, je voyais tout autour de moi. L'ensemble de l'équipe rassemblait autour de moi, les remplaçants regardant de loin, l'arbitre à quelques mètres derrière Kathy et Lydie, l'équipe adverse qui errait sur sa moitié de terrain et Edward qui se retenait fortement de me secouer comme un prunier par l'épaule. J'avais conscience de tout autour de moi.

Une migraine d'enfer commençait à m'assaillir alors que mes tempes battaient avec une force digne d'un after-kiss made in Edward Cullen.

« Bella bordel arrête de te la jouer diva et dis quelque chose. T'as eu tes quarante-six secondes de gloire ! » S'énerva Kyle.

« J'ai jamais vu un ballon d'aussi prêt. » Marmonnai-je, tout effort d'articulation oublié.

J'entendis un soupire de soulagement général alors que j'essayais de me redresser mais une quantité affolante de mains m'en empêcha.

« Où est-ce que tu as mal ? » Demanda le coach.

« Je l'ai prise dans le front donc pas de nez cassé. Ca pulse un peu au niveau des tempes. »

« Okay. » Grogna le coach avant de m'aider à m'assoir doucement.

Je grognai à mon tour au changement de position et fermai les yeux sous la légère pointe à l'arrière de mon crâne. Edward se plaça à ma gauche pour aider Sanders à me relever et il m'accompagna lentement vers le banc de touche. Le match était définitivement terminé pour moi et Coleen avait déjà rejoint le terrain.

J'étais complètement appuyée sur Edward et avançait à l'aveuglette, mes yeux fermés pour éviter la lumière qui amplifiait ma douleur.

« Ça va aller Bella ? » Demanda la voix inquiète de mon petit-ami.

« On fera avec. » Soupirai-je. « Bon sang j'ai la tête qui tourne et sacrément mal au cul. Ce parquet est vraiment pas fait pour tomber dessus. Sans parler de mon dos. » Marmonnai-je, le faisant pouffer légèrement.

« Ton coup sur la tête t'as délié la langue ? » Se moqua-t-il.

« Quel chance que tu sois le seul à qui ça va profiter. » Rétorquai-je en lui souriant aguicheusement.

« Tu vois ?! Je suis sur que tu ne contrôles même pas ce que tu dis. » Continua-t-il en m'aidant à m'assoir sur un banc à côté du matériel de soin.

Je grimaçai en passant une main derrière ma tête et en étirant mon dos. Être assise contre le mur n'était pas des plus confortable vu la parfaite réception que j'avais exécutée en m'étalant sur le sol.

« Sérieux, entre les trucs qui tournent et le mal de dos je pourrai presque croire que tu m'as plaquée contre un mur avant de m'embrasser jusqu'à l'asphyxie. » Grognai-je de nouveau, le faisant rire pleinement cette fois-ci.

Okay, peut-être qu'il avait raison en disant que le coup à la tête avait réduit à néant ma capacité à penser avant de parler.

« Oublis ça okay ? » Dis-je en souriant légèrement, les yeux fermés et la tête appuyée contre le mur derrière moi. « Retourne sur le terrain et montre à cet abruti comment on gagne un match. »

« Il a intérêt à rester de son côté du filet si il veut pas … »

« Rien du tout Edward Cullen ! » Le coupai-je. « Tu es là pour jouer au volley et c'est ce que tu vas faire, pas rafistoler l'orgueil d'une demoiselle en détresse. »

« Cullen retourne sur le terrain et garde tes poings loin de sa mâchoire. Tu le touche et je te suspend pour le prochain match. » Lui lança le coach, menaçant, en s'emparant de la trousse médicale.

Edward soupira fortement avant d'obéir, me laissant seule avec le coach alors que le match reprenait son cours. Il fallut moins de trois minutes pour que ma mère et Phil nous rejoignent. A ce moment là, j'avais déjà une bonne couche d'arnica sur le front et une poche de glace à l'arrière de mon crâne, là où j'avais heurté le sol.

Je priai rapidement ma mère de se taire, juste pour ne pas aggraver ma migraine, et lui dis de retourner dans les gradins puisque je refusais de partir avant que le match soit fini. Si nous gagnions le prochain set, l'équipe de Mesa serait éliminée du championnat et nous nous rapprocherions encore un peu plus de la première place.

En plus de ça, je voulais être sure qu'Edward - et aucun autre membre de l'équipe - ne s'engage dans une bagarre avec le smasher fou. Vu les regards que lançait Edward du côté du banc de touche, il allait surement venir directement vers moi quand la victoire serait dans la poche.

Rien n'est plus efficace qu'une Coleen motivée à bloc de pouvoir enfin jouer un match, un Kyle énervé qu'on s'en soit prit à son équipe et un Edward frustré de pas pouvoir cogner sur celui qui a abimé sa petite-amie. En moins de vingt minutes, le troisième set était bouclé, nous offrant la victoire.

L'ensemble des joueurs se saluèrent d'une poignée de main et je ne lâchait pas Edward du regard, au cas où il lui prendrait l'envie de désobéir au coach. Nous rejoignîmes ensuite les vestiaires pour prendre une douche et nous changer. Edward m'interpela dans le couloir avant que je n'atteigne la porte.

« Est-ce qu'un jour, un seul jour, tu réussiras à quitter un gymnase sans être blessée ? » Soupira-t-il, faussement exaspéré. « Tu vas mieux ? »

« Oui, c'était juste sur le coup, le choc et tout ça. » Le rassurai-je.

« Sure ? Tu pourrais peut-être passer à la maison pour que mon père … »

« Ca va aller Edward c'est pas la première fois que je me prend un coup. » Le coupai-je, amusée.

« Oui mais si … »

« Si il se passe quoi que ce soit je viendrai voir le docteur Cullen, ça me donnera une excuse pour passer un moment avec toi. » Taquinai-je. « Je t'appelle ce soir pour te donner des nouvelles de ma tête. » Promis-je avant de l'embrasser.

« Tu t'en vas ? » S'étonna-t-il une fois le baiser terminé.

« Juste après ma douche. Renée et Phil voulaient rentrer dès que je suis sortie du terrain alors je vais pas les faire trop attendre. » Confirmai-je.

Nous nous dîmes de nouveau au revoir avant de nous diriger chacun vers nos vestiaires. Je me douchai rapidement et m'habillai avant de saluer mes coéquipières et de rejoindre ma famille dans le hall. J'y croisai mes amis et madame Cullen qui vérifièrent que tout était en état de fonctionnement.

« T'aurais pu perdre la mémoire. » Se moqua Emmett.

« Emmett, c'est pas avec un coup de ballon qu'elle aurait perdu la mémoire. » Soupira Jasper.

« Nan mais comme dans ce film que tu regardais l'autre fois Lili, avec la fille qui recommence la même journée tous les jours.* » S'expliqua le colosse. « Déjà que vous êtes pas doués alors imagine un peu ce que ça serait si Ed … »

« Lalala. On a comprit Emmett ! » Le coupai-je en faisant les gros yeux.

Il jeta un regard d'incompréhension autour de lui avant que ses yeux ne se posent sur mes parents qui discutaient avec sa tante. Il m'adressa un sourire diabolique que je contrai avec des yeux menaçants.

Là-dessus, Renée m'appela et nous nous mîmes en route pour rentrer à Phoenix.

Le retour se passa plus ou moins rapidement. Ma mère continua à parler, me posant sans cesse des questions pour savoir si j'allais bien. J'avais beau lui répondre que oui, elle continuait, augmentant ainsi mon mal de tête. En réalité j'avais mal. Sacrément mal d'être assise sur cette banquette. Après la chute que je m'étais payée, j'étais certaine de finir avec un bleu de la taille du Texas étalé sur mes fesses.

Finalement, Phil stoppa la voiture dans l'allée et je sortis rapidement de manière à me cacher quelque part, loin, très loin, des babillages de ma mère.

Malheureusement pour moi, Renée sembla encore plus sur les nerfs à chaque pas que nous effectuions vers la porte d'entrée. Elle m'attrapa la main et la serra brièvement avant de suivre Phil au salon, m'entrainant derrière elle.

« TADAAAAA ! » S'exclama-t-elle en se stoppant, les bras ouverts comme une vendeuse de téléachat.

Je me tournai vers le coin qu'elle désignait et restai plantée. Mes yeux étaient fixes, ma respiration lente et profonde, et j'avalai difficilement.

Je croyais pourtant avoir été claire le jour où je lui avais dis ne plus vouloir voir ce piano. Je croyais qu'elle m'avait comprise le jour où elle l'avait stocké dans le garage. Pourquoi le sortir aujourd'hui de sous son drap poussiéreux ?

« Je l'ai fais accorder et déplacer au salon ! Maintenant que tu rejoues je me suis dis que ça serait bien plus simple que d'aller chez les Cullen. » S'expliqua ma mère alors que je n'avais toujours pas bouger.

Elle pensait vraiment que j'allais jouer la dessus ? Jamais. Je ne pouvais pas. Je ne pourrais pas. Même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde. Ca me rappelait trop de souvenirs, c'était trop dur.

D'accord j'avais rejoué chez les Cullen, mais Edward m'avait aidé, ça n'était pas mon piano, madame Cullen m'avait encouragée, comme Charlie l'avait fait au début.

Revoir le piano de ma grand-mère, installé dans le salon, me ramenait trop de souvenir de l'époque où il se tenait aussi fièrement dans le salon de mon père à Forks. Pendant huit ans, j'avais fais mes gammes, mes exercices de pratiques, j'avais joué sur cet instrument alors que Charlie était installé dans son fauteuil quelque part dans mon dos.

« Ca ne te fais pas plaisir ? Viens donc jouer Bella ! » S'exclama ma mère, toujours inconsciente de mon malaise.

Quoi lui répondre ? Si je mentais, ça lui ferait plaisir et elle me demanderait de jouer mais j'en serais incapable. Si je lui avouais la vérité, elle serait blessée et ne comprendrait sans doutes pas mes raisons. Pour cette raison, je gardais encore le silence alors que Renée commençait à perdre patience.

« Allons Bella ne fais pas l'enfant et vient jouer. » Dit-elle en tirant sur mon bras.

Sous la surprise je perdis mon équilibre et avançai d'un pas avant de reculer précipitamment pour retrouver ma place, droite comme un « i » à deux mètres de l'instrument.

« Je peux pas. » Lâchai-je simplement.

« Allons Bella tu joues bien chez les Cullen, alors pourquoi pas ici ? »

« Je peux pas. » Répétai-je.

« J'ai essayé d'être compréhensive Bella. Il y a quatre ans quand tu m'as dis que tu ne voulais plus jouer ni voir cet instrument, on a fait comme tu voulais. Maintenant que tu rejoues … »

« Je peux pas ! » La coupai-je, un peu plus vigoureusement.

« Ça fait plus d'un mois que tu rejoues Bella et on ne t'a toujours pas entendue ! Tu passes tout ton temps chez les Cullen ! Au départ j'étais contente pour toi, ça me faisait plaisir de te voir sortir avec tes amis plutôt que de rester cloitrée dans ta chambre comme tu le faisais depuis quatre ans, mais il y a des limites Bella. On ne te vois plus depuis qu'ils ont emménagé ! »

« Renée … » Tenta de la calmer son mari.

Elle me faisait quoi là ? Une crise de jalousie ? Je ne la comprenais pas, je n'avais pas envie de la comprendre. Si elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre que j'allais mieux grâce à mes amis, si elle préférait me voir retomber dans l'état de déprime qui était le miens depuis que j'avais débarqué ici, il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à faire. Et vu comme elle était partie, la punition de sortie n'allait pas tarder à venir. Je n'avais aucune envie de l'entendre dire tout ça. Dénigrer mes amis et les personnes qui comptaient pour moi. Je n'écoutais pas le reste de ses absurdités et me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée à grands pas. Je saisi les clés de ma voiture qui trônaient sur le buffet et couru à l'extérieur. Je démarrai immédiatement un fois installée et eu à peine le temps de voir Phil dans l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée alors que je m'engageais sur la route.

* * *

_*** Le film est **_**Amour et Amnésie **_**avec Drew Barrymore et Adam Sandler (entre autres).**_

_**Et beh ouai, vous me détestez encore. Le début du chapitre promettait un bon rapprochement avec cette Bella aguicheuse et cet Edward pas mal non plus (Nan mais Edward qui chante sexy back vous en rêviez pas vous ?). Finalement la grande méchante que je suis à décidé que ça manquait de drame récemment. J'espère que vous ne trouverez pas la réaction de Bella trop exagérée, d'après mon raisonnement, ça parait normal mais c'est peut-être pas aussi évident pour vous.**_


	27. Régler le conflit

_**J'avais franchement peur que vous trouviez les comportements excessifs, mais mis à part une rancune tenace envers Renée, vous avez tous saisis le truc. Je me la serai bien joué incomprise mais non ! **_

_**Encore tout un tas de reviews qui font très plaisir ! Merci donc à **_**laurie, charline, rose, Aulandra17, débby, chris, Céline, grazie, lilinette, Alice, jo' et xX-nad-Xx **_**(j'espère que ça s'essoufflera pas comme tu dis).**_

**Ag' : **_Et oui tu as tout à fait compris Bella, malheureusement ce n'est pas le cas de Renée. Il y a un gros manque de communication entre Bella et sa mère. Bella s'est renfermée au lycée quand elle a déménagé à Phoenix mais elle ne s'est pas beaucoup plus liée à sa mère qu'à ses camarades de classe._

_Des progrès sont à venir, ne t'en fais pas._

**Audreydidi : **_Comme je l'ai dis à ag', il y a un gros manque de communication entre la mère et la fille et c'est ça qui leur fait défaut. Renée ne connait pas vraiment sa fille, déjà parce qu'elle n'a pas vécu avec elle la plus grande partie de sa vie, et d'autre part parce que depuis l'emménagement de Bella à Phoenix, celle-ci est renfermée. Espérons pour elles que ça s'arrangera. Pour le reste des amis, je fais ce que je peux mais c'est assez difficile de faire coïncider un rapprochement de notre couple et des moments entre potes, sachant que Bella et Edward sont timides comme pas possible. Mais je vais faire de mon mieux !_

**13or : **_Je suis contente que tu ais aimé, particulièrement ce chapitre. C'est vrai que Renée est plus détendue dans le livre mais elle est aussi très peu présente et c'est pas simple de cerner le caractère. En plus, j'ai changé beaucoup de choses au niveau des caractères donc …_

**EstL : **_Et oui ça s'arrête bien à un moment ou un autre ! Je suis bien contente que tu aimes ma fiction (ça fait toujours plaisir à mon égo surdimensionné). En générale je met un chapitre chaque mardi, parfois si j'ai assez d'avance, je met un genre de bonus le week-end._

**Morgane : **_Ça fait plaisir que tu te manifeste ! Surtout si c'est pour être aussi encourageante ! Haaaa t'es pas la seule à vouloir qu'ils se sautent dessus lol._

**Muteen-mwa : **_D'autres ocaz ? Oui j'espère pour eux sinon ils vont mourir de frustration avant d'atteindre la majorité ! _

**Mimie30 : **_Ah beh pour le coup tu t'es posé des questions … et toutes les réponses sont dans ce chapitre ! J'espère que ça te plaira !_

**Meleedu78 : **_T'inquiètes pas pour les reviews, du moment que tu reviens à la charge maintenant que tu es disponible ! J'espère que ça s'est bien passé pour toi le BAC. Un strip d'Eddy ? Euuuuh je vais voir avec lui si c'est négociable ou pas lol_

_**Je viens de me rendre compte du nombre de reviews (1600 tout rond à l'heure où j'écris) et ça me fait énormément chaud au cœur de voir que vous m'encouragez comme ça ! Merci beaucoup à vous ! Et puis pour ceux qui ne laissent pas de reviews, merci de lire !**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Elle n'avait pas le droit de me faire ça, de me reprocher d'avoir des amis, d'avoir Edward. Même si elle ne savait pas encore à quel point il était important pour moi elle devait bien s'en douter. Ça n'était pas compliqué de se rendre compte que je passais tout mon temps avec lui, et que quand j'allais chez les Cullen c'était principalement pour lui, plus que pour Alice. N'importe quel parent se serait réjouit que mon moral remonte après ces quatre années de solitude dues à la perte de Charlie. Renée se contentait de me faire une crise de jalousie déplacée, de me gâcher ma journée, et d'empirer ma migraine.

Je ne fus qu'à peine surprise quand je me rendis compte où je m'étais rendue et que je me garai le long du trottoir devant la maison des Cullen. Ce qui fut une surprise par contre, c'est qu'il n'y avait aucune des deux voitures dans l'allée, ce qui redoubla mes larmes. Mes larmes ? Bon sang je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que je pleurais !

Je coupai le contact et serrai brutalement le frein à main avant de me laisser tomber en travers de la banquette pour pleurer en paix. Je ne rentrerai pas chez ma mère et je n'avais aucune autre personne à aller voir. C'était Edward que je voulais voir, ou Alice à la limite … mais je pourrai me contenter d'Esmé qui avait ouvert la portière du côté conducteur en grand et qui me regardait complètement paniquée.

Je relevai les yeux vers elle, arrêtant mes cris larmoyants quelques secondes, et l'observai. Elle avait un sac de commissions posé à ses pieds, son sac à mains sous le bras et ses clés à la main. Ou plutôt les clés d'Edward avec son porte clé en forme de kangourou que je lui avais rapporté de mon séjour en Australie.

« Bella ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ma belle ? » Fini-t-elle par demander de sa voix inquiète.

Les quelques secondes de répits pendant lesquelles j'avais pu me concentrer sur autre chose que Renée et le piano prirent fin et je repartis dans ma crise de sanglots hystériques, la tête enfoncée dans le siège usé.

Je sentis la voiture s'incliner légèrement avant d'être tirée par le bras en position assise. Ma tête retomba directement sur son épaule et je continuai à y pleurer, ne prenant pas garde au fait que j'étais en train de ruiner sa veste beige impeccable.

Elle se releva, gardant ma tête appuyée contre son côté, pressant inlassablement mon épaule. Elle appela ensuite Edward à tue-tête. Je me demandais bien pourquoi elle faisait ça, il n'était pas là. Puis je me rappelai vaguement qu'elle avait prit la Volvo ce qui devait signifier qu'Edward était à l'intérieur depuis le début. N'obtenant apparemment pas de réponse, Esmé s'emporta légèrement avant de repasser le bras à l'intérieur de ma voiture pour appuyer frénétiquement sur mon klaxon, se préoccupant peu de troubler le calme habituel de leur quartier de banlieue.

« Edward arrive ma belle, il vient de regarder par la fenêtre de sa chambre. » L'entendis-je entre mes larmes avant qu'elle continue à me chuchoter des paroles apaisantes.

Et moi pendant ce temps là, j'étais à moitié affalée contre elle, à moitié affalée contre mon dossier, continuant à pleurer et à marmonner des phrases incomplètes que je ne comprenais pas moi-même.

Edward arriva plus rapidement que je ne l'aurais cru et commença à parler fort quand il arriva au niveau de sa mère et me vit en larmes. J'entendais vaguement leur échange. Lui, lui demandant ce que j'avais, elle, lui expliquant qu'elle m'avait trouvée comme ça en arrivant de l'épicerie. Il s'accroupit ensuite à mon niveau, s'assis sur le rebord de la banquette et je me jetai dans ses bras pour chialer encore plus. Comme Esmé un peu plus tôt, il me demanda ce que j'avais. Il me le demanda de nombreuses fois mais, soit je ne répondais pas, soit j'essayais et tout sortait comme un flot de mots inintelligibles et insensés.

Il finit par s'écarter de moi pour se relever - malgré la prise que je resserrai sur son tee-shirt - avant de m'aider à sortir de la voiture. Il me garda bien calée contre son torse alors qu'il verrouillait ma portière après avoir retiré la clé du contact. Esmé marchait derrière nous, son sac de commissions sous le bras, me lançant toujours autant de regards paniqués. Lorsque nous arrivâmes à l'intérieur, j'entendis la voix paniquée d'Alice qui demandait ce qui m'arrivait.

Qu'est-ce que j'avais ? J'étais triste et je pleurai c'était pas si difficile à comprendre non ?!

C'est quand Esmé proposa de téléphoner chez moi pour voir s'il était arrivé quoi que ce soit que je me redressai brutalement pour lui dire de ne pas le faire. Edward se releva du canapé du salon où il nous avait installés, m'entrainant avec lui, avant de se diriger vers les escaliers alors que je ne cessais de dire « Je peux pas, je peux pas » ou « Elle a pas le droit de me forcer ».

Sérieusement, j'aurais vu quelqu'un d'autre agir comme je le faisais, j'aurai jurer qu'il avait des troubles psychologiques. Heureusement, Edward ne me jugea pas et nous finîmes par arriver dans sa chambre.

Il m'installa sur son lit avant de m'enlever mes chaussures et de s'allonger à côté de moi pour me serrer contre lui. Dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurai sans aucun doutes était ravie de me retrouver enfin allongée dans les bras et sur le lit de mon petit-ami.

Ma tête sur son épaule, le visage enfoncé dans le creux de son cou et un bras en travers de son torse, m'accrochant fermement à son tee-shirt, j'essayais de me calmer pour, au moins, arrêter de pleurer bêtement et expliquer la raison de mes larmes.

Edward s'appliqua à la même tâche, une main caressant mon dos en de larges cercles apaisants, l'autre enfoncée dans mes cheveux, massant doucement ma tête là où je m'étais cognée un peu plus tôt pendant le match.

Ce garçon était plus qu'adorable, et si aucun de nous n'avait déjà craqué, je lui aurais sans doutes raconté maintenant tout ce que je ressentais pour lui depuis quelques semaines.

Quand je réussi enfin à m'arrêter de pleurer, je reniflai - avec élégance - avant de m'assoir sur le lit. Edward suivit le mouvement et me tendit la boite de mouchoirs qui était posée sur sa table de nuit. Ma tête me faisait encore plus mal, à cause de toutes les larmes et de tous les sanglots de ces dernières minutes, et j'étais crevée. Je n'avais qu'une envie, dormir. Manque de pot, ce programme ne semblait pas au goût d'Edward qui me fixait avec inquiétude, attendant des explications quant à ma crise de larmes.

« Tu me racontes ? » Finit-il par demander quand il vit que je ne disais rien.

J'eus un sanglot étouffé digne d'une gamine de trois ans faisant un caprice pour avoir un autre bonbon alors qu'on lui avait bien dit que c'était le dernier. Edward passa ses deux pouces sous mes yeux afin d'essuyer les sillons de larmes et j'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête avant de déglutir. La boule dans ma gorge, celle qui vous fait mal quand vous avez trop pleuré, s'effaça légèrement afin de me permettre de parler.

« Tu disais … qu'est-ce que tu peux pas ? » Demanda-t-il pour m'aider à me lancer.

« Jouer du piano. »

« Tu rejoues déjà du piano Bella et tout va bien non ? » S'enquit-il en fronçant les sourcils. « Mais si tu veux arrêter tu peux, personne ne t'en voudra, on sait tous que ça a été dur pour toi de t'y remettre. » Ajouta-t-il précipitamment quand il me vit grimacer.

« Pas Renée apparemment. Elle … elle veut … elle a fait accorder mon piano et elle voulait que je joue dessus mais je peux pas parce que c'est pas pareil. C'est le piano de Charlie et j'en ai jamais joué alors que Charlie était pas là et elle a pas le droit de me forcer à en jouer juste parce qu'elle est jalouse et … » Baragouinai-je, prête à fondre en larmes à nouveau.

« Charlie ne t'en voudra surement pas que tu joues de son piano … même si il n'est pas là. » Me réconforta-t-il, ne comprenant pourtant pas où je voulais en venir.

« C'est pas ça … c'est moi qui peut pas en jouer. » Expliquai-je d'une petite voix.

Il sembla alors comprendre l'ensemble du problème. Edward me connaissait définitivement bien, surtout quand ça touchait à Charlie, aux liens qui nous unissaient, et au piano. Il fini par passer ses bras autour de mes épaules et me rapprocha de lui, ne disant rien pendant quelques minutes, semblant réfléchir à ce qui serait le mieux pour, à la fois me remonter le moral, et essayer de me faire avancer. La tête posée sur son épaule, je fixai le vide en reniflant de temps en temps - toujours avec élégance - et en essayant de calmer les soubresauts de ma respiration.

« Je … je sais que ça a été dur pour toi de rejouer du piano, mais tu as réussi. Quand on s'est rencontrés tu refusais catégoriquement de toucher un clavier et tu reniais presque le fait que tu avais joué un jour. Tu as fais beaucoup de progrès depuis, et je suis certain que tu pourras en faire encore. » Reprit-il, semblant avoir trouvé ses mots. « Je pense ne pas m'avancer quand je dis que je te connais assez bien et je sais que ça sera dur pour toi, comme ça a été dur de te remettre au piano. Mais je suis certain que tu pourras le faire un jour. Peut-être pas aujourd'hui, ni même dans une semaine, mais tu y arriveras parce que tu vas de mieux en mieux. »

Je voulu répliquer mais il m'empêcha de continuer, n'ayant pas terminé.

« Tu te rappelles ce que tu m'as dis au début que tu me parlais de Charlie ? Que tu t'y étais faite, que tu n'allais pas arrêter de parler de lui parce qu'il était mort. De toutes évidence tu es loin de t'y être faite et ce n'est pas en reniant tout ce que tu faisais avec lui que tu vas t'y faire. »

Sur le coup j'eu l'impression de me prendre une énorme claque et j'eu bien envie de lui en donner une en retour, mais Edward essayait juste de me bouger et de me réveiller.

« Je te comprends, je te jure que je comprends le manque qu'il a laissé derrière lui, mais j'aimerai que tu arrives à passer outre, sans oublier Charlie, mais en continuant à faire ce que tu aimes sans regretter tout ce qui fait partie de ton passé. »

J'acquiesçai d'un hochement de tête. Je l'avais entendu. Ce n'était pas vraiment la première fois qu'on me tenait ce genre de discours mais cette fois c'était différent parce que c'était Edward. Et Edward était la personne qui avait réussi à être aussi proche de moi que l'était Charlie. D'une manière différente, mais tout aussi forte.

« J'y arriverai quand même pas tout de suite. » Marmonnai-je.

Il soupira avant de se laisser tomber contre sa tête de lit, m'entrainant avec lui vu qu'il me tenait toujours aussi fermement.

« J'irai parler à Renée si tu veux. Essayer de lui expliquer le temps et les efforts qu'il t'a fallu pour rejouer, et essayer de lui faire comprendre qu'il en faudra d'autres avant que tu puisses rejouer sur ton piano. »

Je ne répondis rien et profitai simplement de ce moment dans ses bras. Edward avait toujours été gentil avec moi, à part cette première matinée où il s'était montré légèrement arrogant. Il avait toujours eu un mot gentil quand je n'allais pas bien. Il m'avait aidé, à son niveau, pour vraiment faire mon deuil.

« Merci Edward. » Chuchotai-je. « Pour tous les moments où tu as été là depuis le début et encore maintenant. Tu es adorable avec moi. »

« Je le fais autant pour toi que pour moi, tu sais ? Je n'aime pas te voir mal. Heureusement que tu as arrêté de pleurer parce que je l'aurais pas supporter beaucoup plus longtemps. » Répondit-il sur le ton de la taquinerie, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère. « Comment va ta tête ? » Demanda-t-il ensuite en embrassant le sommet de mon crâne. Ce mec était définitivement un ange.

« C'est pas le top. » Marmonnai-je. « Entre les ballons qui volent, les parquets qui cognent, les cris de Renée et ma tendance à pleurer pendant des heures … j'ai l'impression qu'elle va exploser. »

« Puisque tu es là profites-en pour laisser Carlisle jeter un œil. Il doit être rentré maintenant. » Insista-t-il, sachant que je n'aurais aucune raison de dire non cette fois.

De toutes façons j'avais trop mal au crâne pour refuser une quelconque aide, surtout de la part de Super Docteur Cullen, chirurgien reconnu et réparateur de bobos en tous genres pour Bella la poisseuse.

Je parvins tout de même à négocier quelques minutes de câlin paisible supplémentaires avant de devoir descendre et affronter les regards inquiets de sa famille. Après une dizaine de minutes donc, je remis mes chaussures - toute seule comme une grande - et le suivis à l'étage inférieur.

Alice était assise sur un tabouret, accoudée au comptoir de la cuisine derrière lequel sa mère s'afférait à préparer le dîner. Elles me jetèrent toutes les deux un regard inquisiteur et je leur rendis un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Je savais que je ne m'en sortirai pas aussi simplement, surtout en ce qui concernait Alice, mais je n'étais pas dans l'humeur pour recommencer une discussion à ce sujet.

« Où est papa ? » Demanda Edward dans mon dos. « Bella a mal à la tête. »

« Dans son bureau. » Indiqua Esmé. « Il est … au téléphone avec Renée. C'est elle qui nous a contacté Bella. » Se dépêcha-t-elle de préciser, comme si j'allais lui en vouloir. « Ça fait plus d'une heure que tu es partie maintenant et elle s'inquiétait. »

J'acquiesçai silencieusement avant de m'installer sur le tabouret à droite d'Alice.

« Je vais aller parler à ta mère Bella. » Me dit Edward avant d'embrasser ma tempe et de s'éloigner vers le bureau de son père.

« Edward ce n'est peut-être pas … » Commença sa mère.

« Non. » La coupai-je. « Je crois qu'Edward arrivera à lui expliquer la situation mieux que moi. » Continuai-je et elle acquiesça, laissant son fils s'éloigner. « Elle vous a dit ce qu'il s'était passé ? » M'enquis-je après un cours silence gêné.

« Oui. Bien qu'elle ait eu du mal à comprendre ta réaction. »

« C'est pour ça qu'Edward va lui parler. » Confirmai-je en liant nerveusement mes doigts sur le comptoir devant moi.

Je savais que ma mère ne me connaissait pas aussi bien qu'elle le pensait et c'était presque triste de voir que madame Cullen, que j'avais rencontrée quatre mois plus tôt, en savait plus sur ce que j'avais en tête que ma propre mère, celle qui m'avait mise au monde presque dix-huit ans auparavant.

« Pourquoi … Pourquoi Carlisle est toujours en ligne avec elle ? Je veux dire … elle voulait juste savoir si j'étais là non ? »

« Quand elle nous a expliqué la raison pour laquelle tu étais partie, et sachant dans quel état tu étais arrivée, Carlisle s'est dit qu'il serait peut-être mieux que tu es du temps pour parler avec Edward … »

« Ou moi ! » S'exclama Alice en me souriant.

« Ou Lili, oui. Du coup il essaye de faire accepter à ta mère le fait que tu restes ici ce soir. » Expliqua-t-elle.

Oui une nuit ici me serait plus que salutaire. D'une, parce que j'en mourrai d'envie depuis mardi, de deux, parce que je n'avais aucune envie de rentrer chez moi maintenant pour affronter la jalousie de ma mère et la présence du piano dans le salon.

« Je crois qu'il a décidé de sortir la carte du docteur en disant qu'un chamboulement pareil pourrait te causer des migraines et qu'il valait mieux un médecin dans les parages après ton accident de cet après-midi. » Plaisanta-t-elle.

« Ça serait pas vraiment un mensonge. » Répondis-je en me massant les tempes.

« Carlisle s'occupera de toi dès qu'ils auront fini au téléphone. En attendant tu vas boire un grand verre d'eau. »

« Avec tout ce que tu as pleuré tu dois avoir perdu 20% de l'eau de ton corps. »

« N'exagère pas Lili. » Grognai-je en rigolant.

« Je crois aussi qu'il serait bien que tu dises à ta mère quel genre de relation tu entretiens avec Edward. » Ajouta Esmé en me tendant un verre plein. « Je ne lui ai rien dis pendant le match mais il était évident qu'elle n'était pas au courant. »

« J'avais prévu de lui en parler ce soir mais de toutes évidences … »

« Il faut que tu parles davantage avec ta mère si tu veux qu'elle te comprenne Bella. Je sais ce que c'est, et si Alice et Edward ne me parlaient pas je ne pourrais pas savoir ce qui leur trotte dans la tête. Je ne pourrais pas comprendre pourquoi ils décident de faire le mur pour regarder un film avec leur meilleure amie … »

Esmé Cullen avait définitivement le talent de me changer les idées et de ma faire sourire.

Le retour d'Edward et Carlisle dans la pièce ramenèrent mon attention sur ma mère et ses frasques.

« Elle est d'accord pour que tu passes la nuit ici Bella, mais tu rentreras dès demain matin, Edward t'accompagnera, et vous vous expliquerez sur cette histoire. » Lança-t-il, me tirant un soupire de soulagement. « Ta mère n'a pas comprit pourquoi tu réagissais de cette façon. Nous avons fait comme si nous l'ignorions pour ne pas te causer de problèmes mais je dois t'avouer que ça me met franchement mal à l'aise d'en savoir plus qu'elle à ce sujet. » Continua-t-il.

J'avais l'impression de me faire réprimander, même si je savais qu'il avait raison. Heureusement, Edward ramena le sujet sur mon mal de tête et je suivis Carlisle au salon pour qu'il examine tout ça.

Monsieur Cullen en mode docteur était toujours impressionnant et je n'osais rien dire de plus que le nécessaire, c'est-à-dire là où j'avais mal et comment j'avais mal.

L'avis final fut que qu'entre le coup, la dispute et les larmes, j'avais cumulé les bonnes raisons pour me taper la migraine du siècle, mais qu'il n'y avait rien de sérieux à première vue. Il m'apporta un cachet - que j'avalai rapidement - et me conseilla d'aller me coucher tôt, ou du moins pas trop tard pour un samedi soir. Je ne rechignai pas, bien trop d'accord avec lui sur ce point, même si je savais que j'allais forcément discuter avec Edward avant de fermer les yeux.

Je m'en voulais un peu de laisser Alice en dehors de toute cette histoire et j'aurais aimé passer quelques minutes avec elle, au moins pour la rassurer sur le fait que je ne la mettais pas à l'écart mais qu'Edward en savait plus qu'elle au sujet du piano et de Charlie. Je me promis donc de discuter un peu avec elle, le temps qu'elle trouve dans son dressing un pyjama dans lequel je pourrai dormir vu que je n'avais rien apporté avec moi.

J'adorais les Cullen pour de nombreuses raisons, l'une d'elle était qu'ils avaient un talent inouï pour changer rapidement de sujet. L'ensemble du repas se passa dans une bonne ambiance, Alice et Esmé racontant à Carlisle ce qu'elles avaient vu du match depuis les tribunes, et Edward et moi ce qu'il s'était passé sur le terrain. Lili se moqua évidemment de ma grande capacité à intercepter les balles avec mon front, bien que son frère ne cesse de lui rappeler que ce n'était pas drôle, que je m'étais fait mal et que ça aurait pu être bien pire. Monsieur Cullen détendit de nouveau l'atmosphère en annonçant qu'il viendrait aux matchs désormais, puisqu'il paraissait évident que j'avais besoin d'un médecin après chaque rencontre.

Habituellement, lorsque nous avions terminé de débarrasser, Edward ou moi nous installions au piano pour quelques minutes. Il me lança un regard en biais avant de se diriger directement vers les escaliers, me comprenant décidément très bien. Après toute cette histoire, je n'avais franchement pas envie d'avoir à faire à un piano, même si ce n'était pas le mien.

Comme prévu, j'accompagnai Alice jusqu'à sa chambre au lieu de suivre Edward. Mon amie se dirigea directement vers son dressing et commença à farfouiller au milieu de ses vêtements. Elle me jetait des coups d'œil nerveux et je savais qu'elle ne lancerait pas le sujet d'elle-même.

« Ça va mieux Lili, je t'assure. J'avais juste besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un qui comprenait mon point de vu. » Commençai-je.

« Et Edward était le mieux placé sur ce coup là. Le principal c'est que tu ailles mieux. Ça m'a fait franchement bizarre de te voir débarquer en larmes, incapable d'enchainer trois mots compréhensibles. »

« Je suis très émotive comme fille. » Dis-je en rigolant, essayant d'alléger l'atmosphère. « Tu trouves quelque chose ? »

Elle acquiesça avant de sortir un bout de tissu affreusement rose et le déplia d'un geste de main.

« Aucune chance. » Contredis-je immédiatement.

« Pourquoi ça ?! »

« D'une parce que c'est un rose tellement vif que ça va m'aveugler, et de deux parce que je ne dormirai pas en chemise de nuit avec ton frère. Surtout une aussi courte. Je veux un truc deux pièces. » M'expliquai-je.

J'étais, je le répète, bien trop pudique pour risquer que le vêtement remonte pendant la nuit, me laissant à moitié à poil le matin. Seule dans ma chambre c'était une chose, dans le lit d'Edward, c'en était une autre.

« Et beh j'en ai pas. » Contra Alice.

« Tu veux me faire croire que ton armoire est vide ? Pitié Alice trouve quelque chose de plus crédible. »

« Je dis la vérité ! J'ai renversé du lait sur un, l'autre n'est pas encore lavé et je porte le troisième. Je n'ai plus que des chemises de nuit. » Se défendit-elle. « Pique un short à Eddy. » Ajouta-t-elle en haussant les épaules, tout en rangeant le vêtement que j'avais renié.

« Alice … » Commençai-je.

« J'ai vraiment rien d'autre à te prêter Bella, Edward par contre, il a ses shorts de sport. Ça devrait aller non ? » me coupa-t-elle.

« Je ferai avec. » Soupirai-je avant de la fixer.

« Sûre que tu vas mieux ? » Demanda-t-elle après quelques secondes de silence.

« Oui. » Acquiesçai-je simplement. « Et ça ira encore mieux demain quand j'en aurai parlé avec Renée. Faut pas s'en faire pour les hystériques Alice. » Plaisantai-je.

« Je savais bien que tu le faisais exprès pour attirer l'attention. » Répondit-elle en me poussant légèrement sur l'épaule.

« Tu m'as percée à jour ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux pour acheter ton silence ? » Demandai-je, entrant dans son jeu.

« Un peu de shopping ou peut-être … ouai ça c'est une bonne idée ! Ça te dirait ? Une aprem', Rose, toi et moi, enfermée dans un centre de bien-être. Massages, masques, manucure, pédicure et tout le tralala. Oh mon Dieu ça va être dément ! Je cherche un bon endroit et j'organise tout ça ! » S'enthousiasma-t-elle.

« Tu sais que je plaisantais Alice. » Lui dis-je, légèrement inquiète.

« Peut-être. Mais ça sera quand même super et puis ça te détendra. Tu en as besoin. » Rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton qui n'autorisait aucune réplique.

« Comme tu veux. Pas le week-end prochain, je suis indisponible. » Soupirai-je avant de sortir. « Bonne nuit Alice. »

« Oui, oui bonne nuit ! » Répondit-elle en me congédiant d'un geste de mains, toute son attention portée sur son écran d'ordinateur.

J'allai directement à la chambre d'Edward, n'oubliant pas de cogner mais n'attendant pas avant d'entrer. Je savais qu'il se changeait toujours dans sa salle de bains, aucun risque donc, d'heurter ma sensibilité. Ou d'affoler mes hormones.

« Alice ne t'a pas gardée trop longtemps. » Constata-t-il simplement en me voyant entrer.

« Elle avait des recherches à faire. Une soudaine envie de se faire chouchouter, mais peu importe. De toutes façons je lui en veux. » Ajoutai-je en faisant semblant de bouder, me laissant tomber sur son lit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? » Demanda-t-il immédiatement, prêt à courir voir sa sœur pour mettre les points sur les « i ».

« Rien. Elle a juste été infichue de me trouver un pyjama adéquat. Elle m'a conseillé de fouiller dans ton armoire pour trouver un short. » Terminai-je, légèrement gênée cette fois-ci.

« Ouai Alice a pas vraiment de vêtements de sport, elle se contente des uniformes du lycée. » Confirma-t-il en se levant vers une de ses armoires.

Lui ne semblait absolument pas trouver ça bizarre de me prêter des affaires pour que je puisse dormir. Bon après tout, j'avais bien piqué dans les caleçons de mon beau-père le soir de l'orage pour lui …

Il me sortit un short noir et un de ses tee-shirts et les posa sur son lit.

« Le short c'est celui de mon équipe de volley quand je jouais au collège. Ça devrait être moins large au niveau de la taille. »

Effectivement, mieux valait éviter que l'élastique soit trop détendu et que je me retrouve avec le vêtement aux chevilles. En cas contraire, la chemise de nuit d'Alice était préférable.

Acquiesçant d'un simple signe de tête, j'attrapai les vêtements pour m'enfermer dans la salle de bains. Je n'avais aucune de mes affaires de toilette et c'était assez dérangeant. Ce qui me manquait le plus était la brosse à dents et c'était, pour moi, un truc qui ne se prêtait absolument pas. Une fois changée, je retournai dans la chambre.

« Je nage dans le tee-shirt, on en mettrait deux comme moi à l'intérieur, mais pour le short c'est nickel. » Le renseignai-je. « Ça m'embête de te demander ça mais … est-ce que tu aurais une brosse à dent supplémentaire ou un kit de voyage ou … » Continuai-je, hésitante.

« Il y a une brosse à dent neuve quelque part. » Confirma-t-il avant de passer devant moi pour fouiller dans les placards.

Il fini par la retrouver et la sortie de l'emballage avant de me la mettre dans les mains. Il attrapa ensuite la sienne et appliqua le dentifrice avant de me tendre le tube. J'imitai son mouvement, légèrement à contre cœur. Je ne pensais pas que me laver les dents à côté d'Edward, me retrouver avec la bouche remplie de mousse, et cracher le tout dans l'évier soit le truc le plus glamour qui existe. Avec la chance que j'avais en plus, j'allais surement m'en mettre partout ou baver jusqu'à ce que ça me coule sur le menton. Mais comme on dit, le ridicule ne tue pas. Au pire il serait dégouté à vie et refuserait à tout jamais de partager à nouveau une salle de bain avec moi. Rien de bien dramatique en somme. Je me lavai donc les dents, fixant le comptoir sous mes yeux, évitant à tout prix de le regarder dans le miroir, et faisant attention à tous mes mouvements, gardant mes lèvres scellées autour de la brosse. Il termina avant moi et quitta la pièce avant que je n'ai eu l'occasion de devoir cracher. La chance était peut-être avec moi finalement ! J'avais même pas de dentifrice sur les lèvres, comme quoi j'arrivais à être soignée quand c'était nécessaire. J'hésitai à savoir où poser la - ma - brosse à dents. La mettre avec celle d'Edward me semblait … étrange … chargé d'une connotation sérieuse, comme les couples longue durée qui passent la moitié du temps chez l'un ou chez l'autre. Réfléchir n'était pas ma priorité absolue, je posai donc la brosse sur le comptoir à côté de l'évier.

Après une rapide vérification, je quittai la pièce afin de laisser Edward se changer à son tour. Il me donna un rapide baiser avant de fermer la porte, et j'allai m'installer directement sous la couette. Il ne mit pas longtemps à me rejoindre et me prit directement dans ses bras. Depuis que j'avais débarqué en pleurs, il s'était montré adorable et avait redoublé de gestes tendres.

« Tu veux regarder un film ? » Me demanda-t-il.

« C'est triste pour un samedi soir, mais je vais obéir à ton père et me coucher tôt. »

« Tu es déjà couchée tu sais. »

« Haha. Finement réfléchis monsieur Cullen. Je parlais davantage de dormir. Tu n'es pas fatigué toi après le match de cette après-midi ? » M'étonnai-je.

« Pas plus que d'habitude. » Répondit-il dans un haussement d'épaule. « Et toi comment tu vas ? »

Je soupirai en souriant. Avec l'arrivée fracassante que j'avais faite quelques heures plus tôt, je ne pouvais pas m'attendre à autre chose. Il était inquiet, forcément. A moins qu'il ne parle du ballon que j'avais pris dans le front.

« Mieux, je le jure, et ça sera complètement réglé quand j'aurai parlé avec ma mère. » Lui répondis-je, répétant ce que j'avais dis à Alice.

« A ce propos. Tu comptes lui dire qu'on est ensembles avant ou après que j'ai proposé de te donner des cours particuliers ? » Taquina-t-il.

Ah oui … C'est vrai que demain serait le jour de la grande révélation.

« Je … je me disais que ça serait mieux si j'étais seule à ce moment là. » Expliquai-je avant de me tourner pour le fixer. « Tu comprends, ma mère est une excentrique et elle peut réagir n'importe comment. »

« C'est-à-dire ? » S'enquit-il.

« Elle peut très bien être très joyeuse et me mettre dans un embarras sans nom, ce que j'aimerai autant éviter, ou alors complètement péter un câble et je ne voudrais pas que tu sois là si ça tourne à la catastrophe. Il y a des chances qu'elle soit méchante par ses mots, elle ne s'en rend pas compte mais ça arrive. D'autant plus que c'est toi et pas n'importe quel garçon, du coup … »

« En quoi ça fait une différence ? » Me coupa-t-il, vexé.

« Renée m'a fait une sorte de crise de jalousie tout à l'heure. Elle trouve que je passe beaucoup de temps ici. Trop de temps même. Et quelque part c'est vrai mais je n'ai pas l'intention de changer ça. Peut-être qu'aussi, au contraire, elle comprendra pourquoi je passe autant de temps avec ta famille. On ne sait jamais comment réagira Renée. » Expliquai-je. « Par contre je suis certaine que Phil nous fera son Emmett et franchement, c'est une raison suffisante pour que tu n'assistes pas à ça. » Rigolai-je.

« J'ai l'habitude d'Emmett. » Contra-t-il.

« Oui sauf que c'est ton cousin et que tu peux le faire taire. Tu aurais autant de libertés avec mon beau-père ? » Le piégeai-je.

« Tu marques un point. » Accorda-t-il. « Ça n'empêche pas que je préfèrerai être là, ne serait-ce que pour parler avec ta mère au sujet du piano. » Insista-t-il. Têtu le mec !

« Je croyais que tu lui avais parlé au téléphone. »

« Oui … oui mais … enfin … » Bégaya-t-il, ne sachant pas comment contrer mon argument.

« J'ai besoin d'avoir cette discussion en privée avec elle Edward. J'aimerai avoir du soutien et que tu sois là, mais ça sera plus simple pour tout le monde si je rentre seule à la maison demain matin. Au pire si ça tourne mal je reprend ma voiture et je viens pleurer ici. » Plaisantai-je.

« J'espère que tu reviendras pas pleurer ici avant un moment. » Dit-il sérieusement en resserrant sa prise autour de mes épaules.

« Je vais essayer. » Plaisantai-je. « Qu'est-ce que tu as dis à ma mère en gros ? Que je sache à quoi m'attendre. »

« J'ai essayé de lui expliquer en quoi c'était différent que tu joues sur ton piano plutôt que sur le miens. Outre le fait que tu n'avais jamais joué que pour Charlie, chose qu'elle a comprit rapidement, j'ai expliqué à quel point le pianiste été lié à son instrument, plus que n'importe quel autre musicien. Et le fait que je joue de trois instruments à réussi à la convaincre. Je lui ai aussi dis que tu aurais de gros efforts à fournir avant d'être complètement à l'aise à nouveau avec ton piano et qu'elle devrait se montrer patiente et compréhensive. »

« En gros tu as fais un cours de psychologie à ma mère ? »

« On peut dire ça. Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer qu'elle ne me prendra pas en grippe en me croyant arrogant et prétentieux. »

« Tu es batteur ! » M'exclamai-je. « Et grâce à ça tu as Phil dans ta poche. Joue lui une sérénade et ma mère sera sous le charme. Ou alors parle lui en français ou en italien, elle a essayé d'apprendre ces langues mais a vite abandonné. Si elle voit à quel point tu es talentueux elle ne pourra pas t'éloigner de sa fille. » Taquinai-je.

« Je ne sais pas si je toi te prendre au sérieux ou pas. » Songea-t-il.

« Tu crois que je me joue de toi ?! Je suis vexée, moi qui suis si … »

« Parfaite ? »

« Oui je crois que c'est le mot que j'entends souvent. » Rigolai-je, tirant un sourire à Edward.

« Je préfère largement te voir comme ça. » Confessa-t-il en ramenant une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille.

Je poussai intérieurement un soupir plein de niaiserie. Mon petit-ami était le plus adorable garçon de la terre. Il me connaissait, me comprenait, réglait les problèmes que j'avais avec ma mère, était toujours super tendre et avait un corps de dieu grec contre lequel je pouvais essayer de m'étouffer. Quoi demander de plus franchement ? Qu'il me dise qu'il se laissera menotter et fouetter ? Déjà fait haha.

« Moi aussi. Les larmes ça brouille un peu la vision. »

« Tu ne veux pas être sérieuse cinq minutes ? » S'agaça-t-il faussement.

« C'est ce coup sur la tête, tu sais bien que ça me fait dire n'importe quoi. » Me défendis-je.

« Dans ce cas-tu ferais mieux de dormir. »

« C'est ce qu'a dit le docteur, en effet, mais mon petit-ami n'arrête pas de parler et m'empêche de fermer les yeux. »

« Très bien ! Je me tais ! Tu peux dormir. » S'exclama-t-il en me relâchant et en se tournant de son côté.

« Où tu t'en vas au juste ? Je ne t'ai pas demandé de partir il me semble. » Rétorquai-je en allant me coller à lui de nouveau.

« Le retour de la bouillotte. » Soupira-t-il en refermant ses bras autour de moi.

« Comme si tu avais de quoi te plaindre. » Grognai-je en plaçant ma tête dans le creux de son épaule.

Je l'entendis ronchonner quelques secondes, marmonnant des mots inintelligibles, avant de se taire complètement.

Il avait oublié quelque chose et je ne comptais pas passer outre, moi.

« Bonne nuit, _Edward_. » Dis-je en relevant la tête.

« Fais de beaux rêves ma belle. » Rit-il avant de m'embrasser, un coup sur les lèvres puis un baiser sur la tempe.

J'avais eu droit à un _« ma belle » _!Habituellement c'était sa mère, ou Alice qui m'appelaient comme ça. Avec Edward j'avais toujours était Bella, Isabella ou Swan quand on se taquinait, mais jamais de petit nom. Cette nouveauté me plaisait plutôt bien, c'est donc en souriant largement que je me replaçai dans ma _position dodo_.

Les évènements de la journée s'étaient enchainés à une vitesse folle. Il me semblait que des jours avaient défilés depuis que j'avais aguiché Edward dans la voiture de Lydie, c'était pourtant moins de douze heures auparavant. De même que mon accident de volley. Malgré tout, la bosse à l'arrière de mon crâne et le bleu sur mes fesses étaient là pour ne pas me laisser oublier à quel point j'aimais m'écraser au sol.

Malgré toute cette fatigue, je croyais ne jamais pouvoir m'endormir, mais Edward vint une nouvelle fois à ma rescousse. Il me serra un peu plus contre lui, son bras droit m'encerclant la taille pour venir tracer des cercles apaisants dans mon dos alors que sa main gauche s'était à nouveau glissée dans mes cheveux et, alors que son pouce massait doucement ma tempe, les autres doigts s'appliquaient à calmer les picotements causés par ma bosse. Finalement j'avais trouvé une solution pour passer une soirée entière et même une nuit avec Edward.

____________________

Je soufflai un grand coup avant de sortir de ma voiture. Il était près de dix heures du matin, je ne m'étais pas attardée chez les Cullen et étais rapidement rentrée pour régler les conflits de la veille. Edward n'avait pas insisté pour m'accompagner mais m'avait demandé de l'appeler pour lui dire comment ça s'était passé.

J'eus à peine le temps de contourner la voiture que ma mère était à la porte, hésitant à avancer vers moi. Elle ne le fit cependant pas, me laissant le temps d'arriver à elle. Je m'arrêtai au seuil de la porte, ne sachant pas quoi dire. En quelques sortes, j'avais fugué la veille, même si elle avait donné son accord sur la fin, et je ne savais pas comment l'aborder ce matin. Apparemment, elle ne savait pas quoi dire non plus puisqu'elle m'invita simplement à entrer.

Je rejoignis le salon où Phil se trouvait nonchalamment installé devant la télévision où un match de football était retransmis. Il se leva et vint m'embrasser sur la joue après avoir éteint le poste.

« Elle s'est vraiment inquiétée hier soir alors essaye de … je sais pas … » Me chuchota-t-il avant de partir à l'étage.

Phil avait beau être chiant parfois avec ses sous-entendus mais il était vraiment gentil. Il n'essayait pas de remplacer mon père, ce pour quoi je lui étais reconnaissante, mais il arrivait tout de même à avoir une attitude semi-paternelle, me conseillant et me dirigeant vers la bonne voix, mais jamais avec cette obligation sous-entendue comme avec les parents. Ici encore, il nous laissait seules, ma mère et moi, pensant que cette conversation ne le concernait pas. Le connaissant, il avait dû parler un moment avec Renée pour lui montrer son point de vue et pour aider ma mère à comprendre le miens.

Une fois seules, Renée et moi nous installâmes sur le canapé. Elle se tourna de côté pour me faire face autant que possible alors que mon regard était fixé sur mes mains, posées sur mes genoux. Je compris que c'était à moi de parler en premier.

« Je suis désolée d'être partie comme ça hier. J'avais besoin de m'éloigner du piano et de parler avec Edward. » M'excusai-je.

Si elle s'était inquiétée, c'était le moins que je pouvais faire. Même si j'avais de bonnes raisons sur le moment, j'étais toujours mineure et j'avais immaturément fuis les problèmes.

« Et moi je m'excuse d'avoir essayé de te forcer à jouer. J'ai compris en parlant avec ton ami puis avec Phil à quel point ça pouvait être difficile pour toi. Je n'avais pas envisagé que ça pourrait être comme ça. Je n'ai jamais eu ce genre de rupture avec quelqu'un de proche. Quand j'ai quitté ton père, c'était mon choix et je ne regrettais rien. Je savais que je pourrai te voir souvent alors je n'ai pas déprimé. »

Nous avions déjà de nombreuses fois parlé de ce que ma mère avait ressenti à cette époque où elle m'avait laissée chez Charlie après leur divorce, et je n'avais pas besoin de revenir une nouvelle fois sur ce sujet.

« J'aurais dû essayé de t'expliquer avant de partir comme une voleuse. » Repris-je. « Le truc c'est que je ne savais pas comment aborder ce sujet avec toi. »

« N'en parlons plus. J'ai compris ce qu'Edward m'a expliqué hier soir. Tu iras à ton rythme et je ne te pousserai plus. » Dit-elle en posant une main sur les miennes. « Tu as de la chance d'avoir des amis pareil. Je suis contente pour toi, malgré tout ce que j'ai dis hier soir. Je n'aurais pas dû me montrer jalouse comme ça. » S'excusa-t-elle.

« Quelque part tu as raison. J'ai passé plus de temps chez les Cullen qu'ici ces derniers mois et je comprend parfaitement vu qu'avant ça je passais mon temps enfermée dans ma chambre ou au salon. »

« Mais je ne veux pas que tu te sentes coupable et que tu arrêtes de les voir pour me faire plaisir ! » Plaida-t-elle.

On arrivait au grand moment. Selon moi, l'occasion se présentait pour que je parle de mes histoire de cœur à Renée. En avant pour la confession.

« Ça serait difficile de ne plus les voir de toutes façons. Alice est vraiment une excellente amie, de même qu'Emmett, Jasper et Rosalie. » Expliquai-je. « Edward est … disons qu'Edward est mon meilleur ami, on partage vraiment beaucoup de centres d'intérêts communs et … » Continuai-je, légèrement hésitante alors que ma mère hochait la tête, compréhensive. « Et c'est mon petit-ami. » Achevai-je en relevant la tête vers son visage.

La bombe était lâchée, ne restait plus qu'à voir ce qu'elle en ferait. Elle avait dit ne plus refaire de crises de jalousie mais bon … ça pouvait toujours arriver.

« Ah … » Dit-elle simplement. « Ça explique tout le temps que tu passais là-bas. »

« C'est récent. Tout juste une semaine. Avant ça ce n'était vraiment que de l'amitié. »

« Je dois t'avouer que ça ne m'étonne qu'à moitié, avec Phil qui n'arrêtait pas de te taquiner à ce sujet je finissais par croire qu'il avait raison. »

« Pas avant le week-end dernier. » Dis-je en souriant.

« Bien … et donc … » Hésita-t-elle.

Je sentais qu'elle se posait tout un tas de questions. Le speech sur les fleurs et les abeilles n'allait pas tarder à faire son apparition et je n'en avais absolument pas envie. Ni besoin.

« Maman … » La coupai-je avant même qu'elle ne commence. « Je suis une grande fille qui sait très bien ce que font les couples, de nos jours on est très bien informés, Edward est un garçon bien et … pour tout t'avouer ça me gênerait atrocement d'avoir ce genre de conversation. »

« Est-ce que vous avez déjà … »

« Non ! » M'exclamai-je. « Comme je te l'ai dis ça ne fait qu'une semaine et … »

« C'est allé très vite avec ton père tu sais. » Me coupa-t-elle.

« Pitié maman je n'ai franchement aucune envie de t'entendre parler de tes expériences sexuelles. » Grimaçai-je.

Si je la laissait faire, elle commencerait par Charlie et enchainerait avec Phil. Je n'avais aucune envie d'entendre ça, je n'arriverai surement plus à regarder mon beau-père en face sinon.

« Tu sais que Phil … »

« Va être lourd à souhait ? Oui je me doute que je n'aurais pas la paix avant un moment. » L'interrompis-je. « J'ai quelques devoirs à terminer si tu n'as plus rien à me dire. » Ajoutai-je en me levant. « Je te laisse le plaisir de le mettre au courant. »

Ma mère m'adressa un sourire que je lui rendis avant de me diriger vers l'escalier. Elle m'interpella avant que je ne pose un pied sur la première marche.

« Tu comptes aller courir aujourd'hui ? »

« Carlisle n'a pas émis d'objections. » Répondis-je, sachant ce qui lui faisait poser la question.

J'allais toujours courir le dimanche, et ce depuis que j'étais dans l'équipe de volley, il n'y avait rien d'exceptionnel. Mon accident d'hier et le petit mensonge du Docteur Cullen lui laissait penser que j'aurai peut-être trop mal pour aller faire mon jogging.

« Je serai absente deux heures, tout au plus. » Ajoutai-je.

Ca c'était un peu plus différent. Habituellement, je passais quelques heures, avant ou après le jogging, chez les Cullen, mais avec l'histoire de la veille, je jugeai qu'il était préférable que je ne délaisse pas trop Renée aujourd'hui.

Il allait falloir que je m'adapte à cette nouvelle situation et que je partage mon temps entre ma famille et mes amis, et j'espérais franchement qu'aucun de mes proches ne me ferait de nouvelle crise de jalousie au sujet de ce partage de temps.

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**Et voilà. Normalement, les évènements des deux derniers chapitres devaient tenir en un seul, mais faut croire que je me suis laissée emporter. Les retrouvailles avec Renée m'ont donné du fil à retordre et je n'en suis toujours pas satisfaite. En même temps, après les évènements et le manque de discussion entre elle et Bella, on ne pouvait pas s'attendre à un discours très chaleureux et volubile.**_

_**En regroupant tout en un chapitre, je voulais montrer deux aspects différents du rapprochement entre Bella et Edward. D'un côté la partie physique et « hormonale » tel des ados de 17 ans (ce qu'ils sont) et de l'autre la partie psychologique et attendrissante. Edward est toujours là pour rassurer et réconforter Bella et la voir pleurer aussi fort lui a fait de la peine … **_

_**Qui veut bien lui faire un câlin à ce pauvre bonhomme ?**_


	28. Ta berceuse

**_J'ai le regret de vous informer que Edward est actuellement dans un coma profond. Il a d'abord souffert d'une forte asphyxie due à une overdose de câlins. A près ça, sa petite-amie jalouse et possessive lui en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs … VOUS AVEZ ÉNERVÉ BELLA ! Non je déconne Edward va bien et Bella ne s'est pas transformée en Hulk. Enfin méfiez-vous quand même …_**

**_Bon sinon, l'habituel grand merci aux quelques personnes qui me laissent des reviews, ça fait très plaisir et c'est encourageant. Merci à _laurie, Marioxie, Pauline, titiia, audreydidi, mel31, 13or, grazie, mimie30, charline, Laura, LiiSE (je compatis à ta douleur) et dawn_._**

**Alice :** _Touché ! Bella est super jalouse et possessive, ce que tu découvriras un peu plus tard. Bella rejouera un jour de son piano. Ça va prendre un peu de temps mais j'ai prévu qu'elle le fasse, je ne sais pas encore quand par contre. Pas d'Edward personnel pour moi, mais je me suis inspiré de personnes réelles (bien noté le pluriel). J'ai pris les meilleurs aspects de chacun de mes potes et j'ai regroupé pour donner Edward !_

**Meleedu78 : **_Mdr Edward est devenu l'homme idéal pour beaucoup grâce au dernier chapitre. Pour les filles, ça sera au prochain chapitre ! Pour les reviews, il y a tellement peu de lecteurs qui prennent le temps de laisser une review que je trouverai ça irrespectueux de ne pas vous remercier ! En plus de ça, vos avis m'intéressent parce que, même si j'écris pour moi, j'écris aussi pour vous._

**Muteen-mwa : **_Amical, on en doute pas lol. Bon beh pour ta question, ça m'a bien fait rire et tu comprendras pourquoi après avoir lu le chapitre. J'attends ton avis avec impatience !_

**Priscilla : **_J'essaye de faire de mon mieux. Je suis moi-même membre d'une famille recomposée mais je n'ai pas de tels rapports avec les branches rapportées. Mon beau-père m'a élevé depuis que j'ai deux ans et même si on s'entend très bien, son attitude est vraiment paternelle. Je m'en suis en partie inspirée pour Phil. Pour Bella et Edward … il va falloir attendre encore un peu mais j'espère que les prochains chapitres t'aideront à prendre ton mal en patience. _

**EstL : **_Ptdr écoute ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas vu mon docteur mais je me rappelle bien qu'il ressemble pas à Carlisle Cullen. Je me fais beaucoup de mal en écrivant ça lol. J'espère que la semaine n'a pas été trop longue pour toi …_

**Morgane : **_Euuuh en vrai de vrai ? J'en ai pas encore trouvé. Au final ils ont toujours le défaut qui tue tout lol. Pour les impressions en fin de chapitre, c'est un peu le regroupement de tout ce que je voulais dire tout au long. Je suis très bavarde et c'est vachement dur de ne pas mettre des commentaires partout xD. Pour les reviews, comme je l'ai dis Meleedu78, je trouve ça normal de remercier l'effort que vous faites et que peu de lecteurs font !_

**Dame Angélique Malfoy :** _Bon retour ! J'espère que tes vacances se sont bien passées ! C'est vrai que c'est triste d'avoir de tels liens avec une personne de ma famille. C'est, en quelques sortes les rapports que j'entretiens avec mon père. Et encore, Renée connait mieux Bella que mon père ne me connait ... J'espère que la suite te plaira !_

**Audrey twilighteuse 1 :** _Je suis bien contente que ça te plaise. Moi aussi avant je lisais des fictions sans toujours penser à laisser des reviews et c'est quand j'ai commencé à écrire et à publier que je me suis rendu compte à quel point c'était important pour l'auteur. Je ne te force à rien évidemment, mais je suis vraiment contente que tu laisses un petit mot de temps en temps ! J'espère vraiment que la suite te plaira !_

_

* * *

  
_

**ATTENTION !**

_**La semaine prochaine, je vais voir mon paternel qui est en vacances pas loin de chez moi, du coup je ne sais pas si je posterai précisément mardi mais je vous promet que le chapitre sera là !**_

_**Juste pour que vous sachiez, j'ai récupéré internet hier vers 18 heures. Vous pouvez bénir mon beau-père et son collègue sinon vous n'auriez pas eu de mes nouvelles avant deux semaines ! Ça a été une dure épreuve, j'ai beaucoup pensé à vous (et j'ai culpabilisé) mais maintenant je vous raconte pas le soulagement ... j'en ai le bide retourné ! J'espère franchement que vous allez l'apprécier ce chapitre !  
**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

« Prête à rentrer ? »

« Oui allons-y. » Soufflai-je en attrapant la main qu'il me tendait.

Saluant nos coéquipiers, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le parking pour récupérer ma Lili-Rose et rentrer chez moi. Pour jouer du piano …

Edward s'était montré très compréhensif, ne me brusquant pas, mais au cours de la semaine, il m'avait poussée chaque jour un peu plus pour que je me remette à jouer normalement. Le mardi soir après notre jogging, je l'avais écouté jouer de son propre piano, assise à côté de lui sur le banc, mais j'avais catégoriquement refusé de jouer. Il n'avait pas insisté. Le mercredi, il m'avait proposé de passer chez lui pour jouer mais j'avais dû refuser pour rester à la maison et papoter avec Renée qui essayait de se rattraper. Edward n'y avait pas cru et m'avait un peu plus poussée le lendemain. Jeudi soir donc, j'étais allé de plein grès chez les Cullen et m'étais installée au piano pour montrer à Edward qu'il pouvait arrêter de jouer les bourreaux et redevenir le petit-ami tendre et taquin que je préférais avoir avec moi.

Ce midi, pendant la pause déjeuner, il avait insisté pour qu'on aille chez moi ce soir après l'entrainement. Pas la peine de préciser qu'Emmett s'était montré très … très Emmett.

Voilà pourquoi je me retrouvais dans les rues de Phoenix, Edward au volant, à destination de ma maison où mon abominable petit-ami allait essayer de me forcer la main pour que j'essaye de jouer de mon piano. Autant dire qu'il avait perdu d'avance car je n'étais absolument pas prête à en jouer aujourd'hui, que ce soit pour les beaux yeux d'Edward ou non. S'il croyait avoir déjà vu la Bella têtue … il allait être surpris.

Arrivés chez moi, j'attendis gentiment qu'il fasse le tour pour m'ouvrir la portière. Ça n'était pas dans mon intérêt de le mettre en rogne ou de vexer son égo de prince charmant.

Je me conduisis ensuite en parfaite hôtesse en lui proposant de boire ou manger quelque chose, tout en évitant soigneusement le salon, et bien sûr, le piano.

« Renée et Phil devraient être là dans une heure et demi. » Annonçai-je après un coup d'œil à l'horloge de la cuisine.

Mes parents attendaient actuellement à Sky Harbor l'arrivée de la petite famille Simmons. J'appréhendais ce monstrueux week-end familiale encore plus qu'un rendez-vous chez le dentiste. Ma mère avait passé les derniers jours à me parler d'Edward et à me poser des questions sur lui pour « apprendre à mieux connaitre celui qui avait réussi à changer sa petite fille ». Elle avait de nombreuses fois demandé à ce qu'il passe une soirée à la maison mais j'avais réussi à éviter ça, sous prétexte que nous étions en semaine et que nous avions cours. Je m'étais bien gardée d'en parler à Edward qui aurait surement accepté. Le traitre voulait absolument se « présenter dans les formes ». Non mais quelles formes ? On est plus en 1920 !

« Ça va nous laisser un peu de temps pour jouer du … » Tenta Edward.

« Désolée mais j'ai tout un tas de devoirs pour la semaine prochaine et avec tout ce monde à la maison j'aurais pas le temps. Je voulais m'y mettre ce soir histoire de profiter du calme ambiant. » Le coupai-je en souriant innocemment.

Vu le regard qu'il me rendit, je m'étais fait grillée. Il n'avait absolument pas gobée mon excuse et je savais qu'il ferait tout pour arriver à ses fins.

« Mais moi j'aurai bien aimé jouer un peu. » Se plaignit-il.

« Voilà qui est problématique. » Rétorquai-je en me dirigeant vers le salon - impeccablement rangé pour une fois - pour rejoindre l'escalier.

« Tu peux toujours faire tes devoirs au salon pendant que je pianote un peu non ? » Demanda-t-il en me retenant par le bras avant de me faire tourner face à lui. « Pour moi ? » Insista-t-il en faisant la moue alors que je grognais d'agacement.

« T'aurais pas un lien de parenté avec Alice Cullen ? » M'enquis-je en laissant tomber mon sac de cours à côté de la table basse.

« Ça me dit vaguement quelque chose. » Sourit-il, fier de lui.

Il avait gagné cette manche, je resterai dans la pièce, mais il était hors de question que je m'approche du banc de piano ou de l'instrument lui-même.

Toujours en souriant, Edward me donna un baiser de motivation - pour mes devoirs évidemment - avant d'aller s'installer hors de mon champ de vision. Ca me coutait de ne pas pouvoir admirer la magnifique carrure de mon copain, mais je refusais de poser les yeux sur le piano plus que nécessaire.

« Quelque chose de calme d'accord ? J'ai besoin de concentration. » Marmonnai-je avant qu'il ne commence.

« Bien mademoiselle Swan. »

Là-dessus, il commença à jouer. Bien entendu, ce cher monsieur Cullen n'était pas fairplay et enchainait mes morceaux préférés, ceux que j'adorais jouer moi-même. Inconsciemment, les doigts de ma main gauche tapotaient le bord de la table basse. Je fini par m'en rendre compte et grognai avant de serrer ma main en un poing et de me reconcentrer sur mes exercices de maths.

« Tu as bientôt fini ? » M'énervai-je après une grosse demi-heure.

« Et toi ? » Répondit Edward sans cesser de jouer.

« Est-ce que ça te dérangerait de répondre à ma question autrement que par une deuxième question ? »

« Et bien étant donné que je compte jouer jusqu'à ce que tu ais fini tes devoirs … » Dit-il d'un air nonchalant.

« Okay tu as gagné, je continuerai mes devoirs plus tard ! » M'exclamai-je en faisant claquer mon manuel de cours et mes cahiers. « Maintenant arrête de jouer. »

« Pourquoi ? Tu veux prendre ma place ? » S'enquit-il en se tournant vers moi, ses doigts arrêtant enfin de bouger sur le clavier.

« Hors de question ! » Claquai-je en fourrant mes affaires dans mon sac. « Et pas la peine de demander pourquoi, tu sais très bien pourquoi. » Ajoutai-je.

« Comme tu veux. » M'accorda-t-il dans un haussement d'épaules avant de se remettre à jouer.

J'allais devenir folle ! Ce mec était presque aussi têtu que moi, si ce n'est plus !

Je fonçai vers la cuisine pour mettre à réchauffer le repas que nous avions cuisiné avec Renée quand j'étais rentrée la veille. J'avais tenu à lui donner un coup de main pour que personne ne soit malade ce week-end.

Edward semblait enfin avoir compris puisqu'il ne jouait pas un de mes morceaux favoris. Je ne le connaissais pas à vrai dire mais c'était - comme tout ce que jouais Edward - absolument magnifique.

Je rejoignis le salon après avoir programmé le four, et m'accoudai contre la porte fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin arrière. Le morceau s'acheva et aucun autre ne suivit. Après de longues secondes de silence, la voix d'Edward raisonna à nouveau dans la pièce.

« Tu es sure que tu ne veux même pas essayer ? » Plaida-t-il.

« Je t'ai déjà dis que non ! » M'énervai-je en me dirigeant vers mon sac de cours. « Je sais que tu fais ça pour m'aider mais, s'il te plait Edward, fous moi la paix avec mon piano. » Continuai-je avant d'attraper l'anse et de monter les escaliers comme une furie. J'en étais sans doutes une d'ailleurs.

« Bella … » Grogna-t-il dans mon dos en s'éloignant enfin du clavier pour monter après moi.

Je l'ignorai, bien contente d'avoir réussi ma mission du jour et de m'être éloignée de mon instrument de torture quotidienne, et entrai dans ma chambre. L'air de rien, je déposai mon sac au pied de mon bureau avant de me mettre à ranger un désordre inexistant. J'avais déjà rangé ma chambre trois fois depuis dimanche et elle était plus qu'impeccable.

« Allez s'il te plait arrête de me faire la tête, je voulais juste t'aider. »

« Je sais. » Marmonnai-je simplement en réponse.

« Je te promet que je vais te laisser tranquille. Tu joueras du piano quand tu te sentiras prête. » Ajouta-t-il.

Je me tournai vers lui, dissimulant le sourire qui voulait s'étaler sur mes lèvres et je fis une petite danse de la victoire à l'intérieur de ma tête tout en me laissant tomber sur mon lit à plat ventre. J'enfouis ma tête dans un de mes nombreux oreillers et grognai un peu plus. J'étais contente d'avoir réussi à ne pas céder à ses demandes mais j'étais aussi énervée de ne pas l'avoir fait. Edward voulait m'aider et je ne lui rendais pas la tâche facile. J'étais aussi énervée contre moi de m'être énervée contre lui. En gros … j'étais très énervée.

Mon lit s'affaissa légèrement sous le poids d'Edward avant que je sente sa main se glisser sur mon dos. Je relevai la tête et grimaçai avant de m'étaler sur lui, étouffant mes excuses contre son torse.

« J'aurai pas dû crier. »

« Et moi j'aurai pas dû te forcer. Un point partout on peut remettre les scores à zéro si tu veux. » Me répondit-il.

Toujours un gentleman, et toujours à essayer de prendre le blâme ou, comme dans le cas présent, nous mettre à égalité dans le compteur de la culpabilité.

Je marmonnai à nouveau pour lui faire comprendre que l'histoire était oubliée, avant de laisser planer le silence pendant que je profitais d'un moment de paix avec mon petit-ami.

« Tu as pensé quoi du dernier morceau que j'ai joué ? » Fini-t-il par demander.

« Je l'avais jamais entendu. Il est bien. » Affirmai-je. « Calme et reposant et en même temps les crescendo arrivent à créer … je sais pas comment le dire. Tu vois cette impression de silence ? Que tout le reste disparait et qu'il ne reste plus que le piano … et cette pression … ça peut paraitre bizarre, je sais, mais moi j'adore ça. » M'expliquai-je maladroitement.

« Alors ça t'a plu ? » Insista-t-il.

« Beaucoup oui. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

« Je ne sais pas comment il s'appelle. »

« Oh … » Marmonnai-je, légèrement déçue. « Tu m'apprendras à le jouer ? » M'enquis-je en redressant mon visage vers lui.

« Non. » Répondit-il sérieusement.

Un peu trop sérieusement d'ailleurs pour que je puisse douter de la sincérité de ses propos. Je ne savais pas pourquoi Edward refusait, mais ça me peinait un peu. Jusque là il avait toujours accepté de m'apprendre les morceaux que je lui demandais. C'était toujours de bons moments et ça aurait été une bonne occasion vu mes rapports avec le piano récemment.

« Est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi ? » Tentai-je.

« Parce que je ne veux pas que tu le joues. » Répondit-il simplement.

« Quoi il est maudit ? » Plaisantai-je. « De toutes façons je chercherai la partition et je l'apprendrai toute seule si tu ne veux pas m'aider. »

« Tu l'aimes à ce point là ? » S'étonna-t-il et j'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête et d'un sourire enthousiaste. « De toutes façons tu peux chercher tu ne trouveras jamais. »

« Je ne parierai pas la dessus, même si je ne connais pas le titre ou le nom du compositeur, je suis sure que j'y arriverai ! » Dis-je fièrement.

« Moi je peux te parier que tu ne trouveras pas. » Rétorqua-t-il avec son sourire arrogant. « Il n'existe qu'un seul exemplaire des partitions et il est en ma possession. » Je le regardai d'un air étonné, levant un sourcil interrogateur. « C'est moi qui l'ai composé. »

Abasourdie, je m'appuyais sur mes coudes afin de me relever et restai à genoux sur mon lit, le fixant avec des yeux ronds.

« Sérieusement ? Non tu te fous de moi … Je savais même pas que tu composais ! C'est un truc de dingue Edward ton morceau est magnifique ! Tu en as d'autres ? Tu me les feras écouter ? » M'exclamai-je en sautillant sur place alors qu'il riait devant mon enthousiasme.

« Deux ou trois autres oui mais je n'en suis pas vraiment fier. »

« Arrête ton char, combien de fois je vais devoir te dire que c'était magnifique ?! » Le réprimandai-je en lui tapant légèrement le bras.

« Ce morceau là c'est différent. Je suis content de ce que ça donne, d'autant plus si tu l'aimes à ce point. » Confia-t-il en s'asseyant à son tour. « Je l'ai composé pour toi. » Avoua-t-il, me laissant sous le choc.

« Noooooon ?! » M'exclamai-je d'une voix incrédule.

« Quand tu étais à New-York avec les filles. Tu me manquais énormément et je n'arrêtais pas de penser à toi. J'ai commencé à improviser et finalement j'ai noté tous les accords sur une feuille vierge et voilà … »

A partir de quand peut-on dire que son petit-ami passe du stade d'adorable à parfait ?

Le mien m'aidait à tenir la forme pour le volley, m'encourageait dans mes études, me soutenait quand j'avais des grosses crises de larmes dues à mon passé ou à mon excentrique de mère, s'inquiétait pour moi dès que j'avais un léger bobo, et me composait des morceaux au piano. En plus de ça il avait un physique merveilleux. Je crois qu'on peut dire qu'il était parfait.

Edward attendait ma réaction, me jaugeant du regard, n'osant pas détourner les yeux, clignant à peine les paupières. Je fini par réagir et me sortis de mes pensées pour me jeter dans ses bras et l'embrasser comme la furie que j'étais aujourd'hui. Sous le choc, il retomba la tête sur les oreillers mais ne sembla pas m'en tenir rigueur quand je m'éloignais de lui pour respirer.

« Si tu l'as écris il y a un mois, pourquoi tu ne me la joues qu'aujourd'hui ? »

« Je voulais attendre le bon moment et quand j'ai vu à quel point tu étais énervée tout à l'heure je me suis dis que c'était le bon moment. J'ai aussi pensé que, si ça te plaisait … »

« Ce qui est le cas. » Le coupai-je, lui tirant un sourire.

« Ce qui est le cas. » Répéta-t-il. « Alors peut-être ça te créerait de nouveaux souvenirs, assez plaisants auxquels tu pourrais penser et qui te remonteraient assez le moral pour que tu essaye de jouer à nouveau. »

« Edward. » Soupirai-je en posant une main de chaque côté de son visage. « Plus le temps passe et plus tu me montres à quel point tu es adorable et attentionné et tout ce qu'une fille peut attendre de son petit copain. J'ai franchement de la chance de t'avoir. Tu es parfait avec moi. » Confessai-je avant de l'embrasser doucement.

Je me répétais dans ma tête ce que je venais de lui dire pour vérifier que je n'avais rien oublier alors que ses bras se refermaient autour de moi. Il croisa ses mains dans mon dos pour me maintenir en place, allongée sur son torse, et qu'il continuait à m'embrasser à la fois tendrement mais toujours aussi passionnément que depuis ce fabuleux mercredi matin.

J'avais beau redire mon speech silencieusement, il y avait toujours quelque chose qui s'enchainait et que j'aurais dû dire avant de l'embrasser.

Si on avait été dans un livre, ou dans un film ou si j'avais étais Alice, je l'aurais dis. J'aurais dis _« je t'aime »_ à Edward avant de l'embrasser et je ne l'aurais regretter en rien.

Manquant d'air, je rompis le baiser mais ne m'éloigner pas de lui. Je gardai mon front appuyé contre le sien, le fixant dans les yeux pour essayer de trouver quelque chose qui m'aiderait à me lancer. A lui dire. Mais j'avais l'impression d'avoir manqué mon créneau et qu'il fallait que j'attende le prochain.

« J'en reviens pas que tu m'ais composé un morceau au piano. » Chuchotai-je.

Personne n'était dans la pièce avec nous, ni même dans la maison, mais j'avais l'impression qu'on m'entendrait quand même si je parlais plus fort et je voulais que ça reste seulement Edward et moi. Si je n'arrivais pas à lui dire que je l'aimais, je voulais au moins que ce moment garde la même atmosphère.

« Pourtant c'est vrai. C'est une berceuse. Ta berceuse Bella et je te la jouerai autant de fois que tu le voudras. » Répondit-il sur le même ton.

« Tu as raison. Je ne veux pas l'apprendre finalement, que ce soit juste toi qui puisse me la jouer. Que sans toi je ne puisse pas l'entendre. » Dis-je en souriant.

« Alors je resterai à portée de main pour que tu puisse en profiter. » Acquiesça-t-il avant de m'embrasser à nouveau.

Oh oui il avait plutôt intérêt à rester à portée de main, et pas seulement pour me jouer du piano. M'embrasser par exemple, était aussi une excellente manière d'occuper son temps avec moi. Sur ce point là, Edward et moi semblions avoir le même avis.

Toujours allongée sur lui, je laissai glisser mes mains de ses joues à sa nuque et allait les lier à l'arrière de celle-ci, mes doigts remontant dans ses cheveux. Je tirai un peu sur ma prise pour lui faire incliner la tête, signe que je voulais encore approfondir tout ça. Qui m'en blâmerait ? J'étais seule chez moi avec mon petit-ami et d'ici une demi-heure grand maximum je devrai le mettre à la porte et affronter un diner de famille. J'avais besoin d'encouragements et ce genre d'activités me donnaient une grande quantité de motivation.

Les mains d'Edward jouant avec l'ourlet de mon tee-shirt pour finalement passer dessous et se poser sur la peau de mon dos étaient aussi une excellente forme de motivation, bien qu'assez nouvelle. Jusqu'ici, le contact peau contre peau s'étaient limités à nos mains et nos visages, et le cou à la limite. Jamais nos mimines ne s'étaient aventurées sous l'épaisseur de nos vêtements, mais ce premier contact ne me gênait pas, malgré ma pudeur. Edward avait réussi à doser, à choisir un endroit pas trop … intime, et son geste n'était pas en dehors de l'ambiance du moment.

Ses mains étaient atrocement chaudes. Je pouvais le sentir alors que la propre peau de mon dos était toujours bouillante. Elles glissèrent sur mes côtés pour m'encercler la taille et le déplacement léger me chatouilla quelques peu, me faisant frissonner et me tordre pour échapper à sa prise.

Edward stoppa notre baiser et retira ses mains rapidement pour commencer à s'excuser.

« Désolé je voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise, j'ai pas … »

« Je suis juste chatouilleuse. » Le coupai-je avant de me remettre à attaquer ses lèvres, tirant légèrement sur sa lèvre inférieur avec mes dents.

« Ah bon … » Marmonna-t-il contre mes lèvres avant d'être réduit au silence.

Il replaça rapidement ses mains à leur place précédente, caressant doucement la peau de mon dos, ne montant jamais trop haut. A croire que l'élastique de mon soutien gorge possédait une force mystique qui le tenait éloigné.

Malgré l'intimité du moment - nous n'avions jamais été aussi proches physiquement - je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rire et de me tortiller sous les chatouilles que je recevais. Ça devait être affreusement frustrant pour lui que je me comporte comme une gamine de cinq ans alors que le niveau d'hormones dans la pièce atteignait des sommets, mais je ne pouvais rien y faire.

Le bruit d'une, puis deux, puis quatre portières qui claquent nous immobilisa brusquement.

Je relevai mon visage, prenant appui sur ses épaules, les yeux bougeant dans tous les coins de la pièce. Il n'y avait rien à voir évidemment, mais dès que j'essayais d'écouter attentivement les bruits qui m'entouraient, j'avais cette manie de ne plus contrôler mes mirettes.

Le bruit de la porte d'entrée, suivit par des voix enthousiastes surpassa celui de nos respirations essoufflées.

« Merde on devait avoir encore vingt minutes ! » Grognai-je en sortant maladroitement de l'étreinte d'Edward pour me lever tout aussi maladroitement de mon lit.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieur, regardant la porte avec insistance avant de faire dériver mes yeux vers Edward qui venait de s'asseoir sur mon lit.

Il avait les cheveux dans un état impossible, les lèvres complètement gonflées comme si il venait de se prendre un coup de poing et son tee-shirt était froissé. Aucune chance que je le laisse rencontrer mes parents « dans les formes » avec cette tête là. Pour sûr, Phil s'en donnerait à cœur joie avant que ma mère ne m'envoie dans un pensionnat pour filles en Suisse.

« Tu vas passer par la fenêtre. » Lâchais-je finalement.

« Quoi ?! Mais Bella … mon sac de cours est dans ta voiture et … »

« C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois ! Et puis tu récupéreras ton sac plus tard. » Interrompis-je ses plaintes. « Oh allez Edward tu vas pas rencontrer mes parents alors qu'on a été interrompus dans notre avancée vers la deuxième base à cause de leur arrivée ! Regarde un peu ta tête ! » M'exclamai-je devant son air sceptique.

« Regarde la tienne. » Contra-t-il.

Je m'exécutai et m'aperçu que je n'étais pas beaucoup mieux que lui, effectivement. J'avais néanmoins réussi à rester approximativement bien coiffée.

Je détachai ma queue de cheval avant de secouer mes cheveux pour qu'il retombent sur mes épaules et redressai mon tee-shirt, lissant les quelques plis.

« Okay je descend et j'attire leur attention pour qu'ils ne puissent pas te voir à travers la fenêtre du salon. Toi tu sors d'ici aussi discrètement que possible. » Planifiai-je en le poussant vers ma fenêtre.

« On dirait que t'as fais ça toute ta vie. » Plaisanta-t-il.

« Te faire sortir par ma fenêtre ? Ça devient une habitude Cullen ! »

« Avoues que ça faisait longtemps. »

« Oui et beh c'est pas une raison pour recommencer tes escapades. J'ai pas envie que tes parents nous attrapent à nouveau et en parlent à ma mère. » Le pressai-je.

J'ouvris ma fenêtre et vérifiai que mon voisin n'était pas dehors. Heureusement pour nous, il était dix-neuf heures bien passées, et à cette époque de l'année, il faisait déjà sombre dehors.

Je repassai ma tête dans ma chambre, embrassai Edward rapidement et le poussai vers la fenêtre.

« J'ai l'impression d'être James Bond. » Plaisanta-t-il en commençant sa descente vers le treillage.

« Mais oui c'est ça. Essaye juste de rester entier. » Grommelai-je avant de refermer ma fenêtre et de m'éloigner vers ma porte.

Je descendis rapidement les marches, dans un boucan d'enfer, pour trouver tout le monde réuni dans le salon.

« Hey ! » M'exclamai-je vivement, attirant les regards sur moi.

J'espérais qu'Edward ne se ferait pas prendre, parce que si c'était le cas, je lui en voudrais sévèrement de m'avoir fait me ridiculiser comme ça pour rien.

« Bella comment tu vas ?! Ta journée s'est bien passée ? » M'interrogea ma mère alors que je m'approchais pour biser tout le monde comme il convient.

« Comme d'habitudes, je suis bien contente que le week-end soit enfin arrivé. » Répondis-je aussi détendue que possible.

_Si tu savais que ma journée roulait parfaitement jusqu'à ce que tu interrompes ma session de câlin avec mon petit-ami en arrivant vingt minutes en avance … _Garde ta rancune Bella. Et calme tes hormones aussi, ça pue les œstrogènes ici.

« Tu te rappelles de Lucy et Peter bien sûr, et voici la petite Sandra. » Présenta ma mère.

Je saluai chacun des parents avant de tourner mon attention vers la petite. Elle n'avait pas encore six mois et regardait partout autour d'elle, perturbée par ce nouvel environnement et la surpopulation inhabituelle. Je lui fis un sourire en pliant mes genoux pour être à sa hauteur.

« L'instinct maternel, le retour. » Se moqua Phil. « Et cette fois tu ne peux pas me dire qu'Edward n'a pas à être mentionné. »

Et voilà. La mission mettons Bella dans l'embarras venait de commencer sur les chapeaux de roues.

« Edward n'a pas à être mentionné. » Le rabrouai-je. « Tu crois pas que dix-sept ans c'est un peu jeune pour jouer au papa et à la maman ? » Grognai-je.

Mon grognement s'amplifia et je laissai ma main glisser sur mon visage d'un geste las quand je me rendis compte que je venais de lui tendre une perche encore plus longue.

« Oublis-moi Phil, sois gentil. » Continuai-je avant qu'il n'ait le temps de répondre.

Il referma la bouche avant de s'éloigner vers les escaliers en riant. Peter le suivit en attrapant les sacs que mon beau-père n'avait pas emportés.

« Edward est le petit-ami de Bella. » Se sentie obligée de préciser Renée.

J'adressai un sourire forcée à Lucy et Renée avant de foncer dans la cuisine pour jeter un œil au repas. Le poulet semblait s'en sortir très bien sans mon aide, je sortis donc mon portable de ma poche pour envoyer un message à Edward, histoire qu'il me prévienne quand il serait chez lui. Nous habitions peut-être dans un quartier calme mais Phoenix n'était pas la ville la plus sûre des Etats-Unis. La transition avait était rude à mon arrivée de Forks, la ville où il ne se passe jamais rien.

Je m'occupai pendant les vingt minutes restantes de cuisson - dressant la couvert, répondant à Edward, apportant les plats sur la table - avant de me retrouver coincée à table, ma mère et Phil à chaque bout, Lucy et Peter installés en face de moi. Sandra, qui avait déjà prit son biberon du soir dans l'avion, avait été amenée au lit et moi je me retrouvais au centre de l'attention. Lucy ne cessait de me poser des questions par rapport à ce que lui avait fièrement raconté Renée sur moi. Je répondais par des phrases courtes - de toutes façons ma mère lui avait déjà tout dit - mais affichais toujours un sourire poli.

Alors comme ça tu fais partie de l'équipe de Volley ? _- Lucy - _Oui depuis quatre ans maintenant.

Comment se passe la saison cette année ? _- Peter - _Plutôt bien, plus que deux matchs avant la finale et on est toujours en course.

Ta mère m'a dit que tu étais tuteure et présidente des élèves dans ton lycée. Avoir autant d'activités va sans aucun doutes t'avantager pour tes demandes d'inscription à la fac ! _- Lucy - _Euh oui sûrement … j'ai pas encore trop pensé à la fac.

Non là je pensais juste que j'avais très envie qu'on en arrive au dessert pour que je prétexte une journée fatigante et fonce droit sous ma couette.

Malheureusement pour moi, lorsque je fini de débarrasser la table et de tout ranger - oui toujours à fond dans mon rôle de fille exemplaire, quoi qu'en dise Edward - et que je traversai le salon pour souhaiter bonne nuit à tout le monde, je fus retenue par ma mère.

« Bella viens par ici une seconde. Lucy et Peter ont quelque chose pour toi. » Sourit-elle en me tendant la main.

En me forçant encore à sourire malgré la fatigue, je la rejoignis et m'installai sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. Quelque chose pour moi ? C'était étrange. Mon anniversaire était dans un peu plus de six mois, ça ne pouvait pas non plus être un cadeau de fin d'année, ni un cadeau de noël.

Je remerciai le couple en attrapant le paquet qu'ils me tendaient.

« C'est juste un petit quelque chose. Ta mère m'a apprit que tu t'étais remise au piano pour son plus grand plaisir » - aie, sujet qui fâche en approche - « et quand j'ai vu ça je me suis dis que ça plairait sûrement à une jeune fille de dix-sept ans ! »

Je sentis ma mère se tendre à côté de moi alors que Phil me laça un regard qui me demandait de faire un effort. Ça n'était pas de leur faute si un drame familial avait eu lieu six jours plus tôt sur ce même sujet. Renée quand elle les avait vus, leur avait parlé de ça et ne comprenait pas encore à quel point je n'étais pas aussi à l'aise que je voulais le faire croire avec le piano.

« Lucy … Bella n'a … » Essaya ma mère.

« C'est gentil à vous ! » M'exclamai-je en la coupant.

La moindre des choses était d'ouvrir le paquet avant de dire que ça n'était pas un bon cadeau. Je m'exécutai donc et arrachai le papier kraft pour trouver un livre. Ou plutôt, un livre de partitions.

« Je me suis dis que les filles de ton âge aiment les chansons d'amour alors puisque en plus tu joues du piano … »

Ouai … _Partitions pour piano - 100 chansons d'amour célèbres_. Je lançai un regard noir à mon beau-père qui toussait pour étouffer son rire avant de me tourner vers la cousine de ma mère en souriant largement, mais toujours aussi faussement.

« C'est très gentil ! Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de ressortir mes livres de partitions du garage ! Ça sera … utile. »

« Oh j'ai vu qu'il y avait cette chanson du film **Ghost** tu ne voudrais pas en jouer un morceau ? » S'enthousiasma Lucy, contente que j'apprécie son présent.

« Euuuh … » Tentai-je avant de lancer un regard à mes parents. « Disons que je ne suis pas encore tout à fait au point. J'ai quelques difficultés à me remettre à jouer sur mon piano. »

Autant dire la vérité. Si je lui disais que je ne voulais pas jouer, elle penserait surement que son cadeau était inutile et qu'il ne me faisait pas plaisir. Pas que ce soit vrai, et ça ferait sans doutes très plaisir à Lili que je lui joues quelques chansons d'amour elle qui en avait ras le bol de la musique classique.

« Oh … » Se renfrogna Lucy.

« Non, non mais ça ne … enfin je joue avec Edward sur son piano, je pourrais m'en servir là-bas. » Me précipitai-je de la rassurer, faisant abstraction du regard lourd de sous-entendus de Phil. « Ça me fait plaisir, vraiment. »

« C'est très gentil à vous, vous n'étiez pas obligés d'acheter quelque chose à Bella ! » S'exclama Renée en se tournant vers moi, souriant largement. « On ne te retient pas plus longtemps chérie, tu dois être fatiguée. »

« Un peu oui. » Concédai-je en me levant de mon perchoir. « Et bien bonne nuit tout le monde. » Saluai-je maladroitement avant de m'éloigner vers ma chambre.

Je posai le livre de partitions sur mon bureau avant de commencer à me préparer pour la nuit. Aucune chance qu'il bouge de là avant un moment. Si je l'amenais chez les Cullen, Emmett finirait par en entendre parler et mon supplice n'aurait jamais de fin. Tant que je ne jouais pas chez moi, je ne l'utiliserai pas.

* * *

_**Je sais que ce chapitre là est un peu plus court que les autres, mais le précédent a été un peu plus long et je ne voulais pas vous infliger une autre coupure à suspense. J'ai toujours vos meilleurs intérêts à cœur ^^. Le suivant promet aussi d'être long et je pense qu'il vous plaira !**_

_**Bon alors ? Cette berceuse ? Cette avancée (interrompue) vers la deuxième base ? Je suis sûre que rien que grâce à ça vous allez me pardonner la longueur de ce chapitre. Non ?**_


	29. Confessions

_**Voici un nouveau chapitre - finalement dans les temps - qui, je l'espère, plaira aux personnes qui sont en manque d'Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie et Alice. **_

_**J'ai été contente de voir que la note qui figure sur mon profil depuis quelques jours à aidé certains d'entre vous à comprendre l'importance des reviews. Comme d'habitude, celles concernant le chapitre dernier m'ont fait très plaisir. Merci donc à Meleedu78, Une super fane, mel31, Tarra (ne t'en fais pas pour ta petite absence, ça fait plaisir de te retrouver), laurie, audreydidi, grazie, Amélie, LiiSE (merci beaucoup ça me touche vraiment), EstL Rose, phika17 et aulandra17.**_

**CarlieCullen :** _Franchement, j'aime les hystériques alors tu peux continuer comme ça, ça me dérange pas du tout lol Je suis bien contente que les quelques « améliorations » que j'ai données aux personnages te plaisent. _

**Muteen-mwa : **_Je crois bien que je suis aussi impatiente que toi lol (l'art détourné de dire que j'ai pas encore écris ces scènes). Oui en effet avec moi c'est doucement le matin et pas trop vite le soir. Enfin … en ce qui les concerne lol_

**Marie : **_Dans les reviews anonymes c'est difficile de me souvenir qi tu as déjà laissé une review ou non, mais sache que celle-ci me fait très plaisir ! Ouai moi aussi je le trouve long cet été, ça va faire bientôt trois mois que je suis en vacances et … mais bon j'ai l'écriture pour m'occuper !_

**Flo_x3 : **_Oui je comprends ton don d'enchainer les chapitres jusqu'à la fin, j'ai le même lol. Contente que ma fiction te permette de découvrir et d'apprécier les « tous humains ». S'il te prend l'envie d'en lire d'autres, il y a toute une liste dans mes favoris !_

**Steph : **_T'inquiètes pas, je fais ma part de remerciement (genre nettoyer les carreaux). C'est vrai que le chapitre précédent était assez calme, contrairement à celui-ci. Je suis contente qu'il t'ait plu !_

**Morgane : **_Mdr je crois que ça leur a pas trop plu non plus d'être stoppés. Battue, battue … pas tellement. J'ai juste subis les épreuves que me lançait le destin lol c'est grâce à un concours de circonstances que j'ai pu poster. Et non … tu es loin d'être la seule à vouloir les voir avancer._

**Nonni : **_Merci beaucoup ça me fait très plaisir. Pour les reviews, je me fait un devoir d'y répondre ou au moins de remercier. Il y a tellement peu de personnes qui en laissent que je peux me permettre de remercier le geste._

**Alice : **_Moi parfaite ? Oui tu t'approches de la vérité xD. Renée à en effet tendance à arriver quand il faut pas mais pour une fois elle est pas vraiment responsable !_

_

* * *

  
_

J'ouvris les yeux avec difficulté, la fatigue pesait le poids de deux ânes morts - un sur chacune de mes paupières - signe que je n'avais pas assez dormis. Et si je manquais effectivement de sommeil, pourquoi est-ce que je me réveillais dans ce cas ?

Le bruit provenant du couloir où quelque part derrière la porte de ma chambre se présenta comme une explication. J'entendais distinctement les pleures de Sandra, réclamant sans doutes un peu d'attention ou sa dose de lactose. Rien qui me concernait en somme.

J'avais certes l'instinct maternel … mais pas le samedi matin. Un rapide coup d'œil au réveil m'apprit qu'il était à peine sept heures. Bien trop tôt en somme. Ça aurait été ma gamine, j'aurais bien dû le faire, mais que je sache, je ne m'étais pas encore lancée dans le processus de procréation. Voilà qui me déchargeait de toute responsabilité. J'attrapai donc mon deuxième oreiller - celui sur lequel Edward aurait dû dormir si le monde était vraiment bien fait - et l'écrasait par-dessus ma tête pour étouffer les sons. Je me rendormis rapidement.

Lorsque mes yeux s'ouvrirent de nouveau - toujours un peu lourd mais rien de comparable - il était neuf heures trente passé. Bien plus acceptable !

Je renvoyai l'oreiller du bon côté du lit avant d'immerger de sous ma couette, l'envoyant valser à l'aide de grands battements de jambes. Je frottai mes yeux pour chasser les derniers soupçons de sommeil avant de fouiller mon armoire en quête d'une tenue appropriée pour un samedi en famille. Je me serai contenté d'un survêtement mais décidai de faire un effort … et attrapait un jean et une tunique suffisamment épaisse pour ne pas avoir besoin d'un pull. Je fonçai ensuite directement à la salle de bain pour me préparer.

Douche, coiffage et habillage plus tard, je tirai sur mes draps avant de descendre prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Il était maintenant un peu plus de dix-heures.

Je trouvai ma mère et sa cousine assise devant leurs cafés, papotant tranquillement, toujours en pyjama. Sans rire ? Depuis deux heures quelles sont debout elles ont pas trouvé cinq minutes pour un brin de toilette ?

Sandra semblait bien éveillée, jouant avec un rond de serviette en plastique qu'elle mâchouillait à coup de gencives édentées. Elle trônait fièrement sur les genoux de sa mère dans un petit ensemble beige. Adorable.

Je les saluai avant de me préparer mon habituel bol de céréales et mon verre de jus de fruit. Je m'installai ensuite à table en jetant un coup d'œil autour de moi pour deviner où se trouvaient les deux absents.

« Bien dormi Bella ? » Me demanda ma mère.

J'acquiesçai en souriant. J'avais aussi bien dormi qu'une fille qui fait dix-sept heures de sport par semaine et qui arrivait enfin à son jour de repos, et qui était à deux portes d'une gamine de six mois.

« J'espère que Sandra ne t'a pas réveillée ce matin. » S'excusa Lucy.

« Oh j'étais tellement fatiguée que je me suis vite rendormie. » La rassurai-je. « C'est de son âge de jouer les réveil matin, je me doutais bien qu'elle ne dormirait pas jusqu'à midi. »

« Enfin tu l'as échappée belle. Phil et Peter sont allés au stade pour taper quelques balles et ils voulaient te proposer de les accompagner. » M'apprit Renée.

« J'étais pourtant sure que Phil avait comprit qu'il ne fallait pas me réveiller le samedi matin. » Songeai-je en repensant au jour où je l'avais quasiment assommé en me réveillant en sursaut après qu'il m'est secouée l'épaule pour me faire ouvrir les yeux. « De toutes façons j'ai encore des devoirs à terminer. Je devrai avoir terminé à l'heure du déjeuner. »

Ma mère acquiesça avant de replonger dans sa conversation. Toutes les deux bavassaient au sujet de tel ou tel magasin qu'elles connaissaient, ici à Phoenix ou là-bas à San-Antonio, ou parfois les deux. Sandra, elle, continuait à laisser sa bave partout, me regardant prendre mon petit-déjeuner. A chaque fois que j'ouvrais la bouche pour enfourner une nouvelle cuillère de céréales, elle imitait mon geste et refermait ensuite la bouche sur le rond de serviette. Captant son regard fixé sur moi et sa petite manœuvre, je me mis à jouer avec elle, gardant ma bouche ouverte plus longtemps que la normale, 'feintant' avec la cuillère - j'y vais, j'y vais pas ? - et avalant finalement alors qu'elle rigolait de ces petits gloussements adorables que savent faire les bébés de son âge. J'aurais eu un peu plus de temps libre, j'aurais joué avec elle, mais je me dirigeai finalement vers ma chambre pour terminer mes devoirs. J'aurai tout le temps plus tard pour rester avec ce petit bouchon.

Comme prévu, un peu après midi, j'avais enfin bouclé mon travail scolaire et j'étais assise en tailleur à côté du tapis de jeu de Sandra, remuant devant elle ses jouets en plastique coloré.

Ma mère avait préparé le déjeuner avec l'aide de Lucy - rendons grâce à toute forme de divinité existante pour ce soutien providentiel - et nous n'attendions plus que le retour de Peter et Phil pour passer à table. Enfin … Renée et Lucy était pressées de passer à table, moi un peu moins. Elles avaient prévu un tour dans les magasins entre filles avant de rentrer se préparer. Mon beau-père invitait tout le monde au restaurant, autant pour jouer les gentlemen que pour nous sauver de la cuisine de Renée. Si je n'avais pas eu de frais de coiffure et d'habillage à faire, j'aurai été ravie !

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et, l'espace d'un instant, j'eu l'impression de remonter le temps et d'assister au retour de la chasse des puissants mâles à l'époque de l'homme de Cro-Magnon. La sueur, les cris inintelligibles et les femelles ébahies. Je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas rire et reportai mon attention sur la petite en face de moi qui poussait de petits cris aigus pour participer, elle aussi, à tout ce joyeux bordel. Je me levai donc et la prit dans mes bras pour la rapprocher de l'agitation et de ses parents.

« Dommage que tu ne sois pas venue Bella ! » S'exclama Peter en chatouillant la joue de sa fille.

« Vraiment dommage oui. De plus que Bella adore courir et passer de base en base. » Rétorqua Phil avec un regard lourd de sens.

Évidemment, il fallait qu'il me ressorte ses vieilles allusions au base-ball … Et moi j'avais d'autant plus les nerfs que leur arrivée la veille avait interrompue une partie qui semblait prometteuse ! Bella en grande forme fonçait vers la deuxième base avant que la défense ne fasse son apparition.

« Oh ce que je préfère quand même c'est batter ! Mettre toute ma force pour taper un grand coup dans les balles … » Répondis-je en adressant un sourire bien sadique et limite pervers au mari de ma mère. « Mais j'aurai d'autres occasions de jouer. » Ajoutai-je en souriant normalement à Peter.

Je donnai Sandra à sa mère qui alla la mettre à la sieste avant que nous nous mettions à table. Peter était déjà parti pour une bonne douche et Phil se dirigea vers l'étage, me donnant une légère poussée sur l'épaule au passage. Le regard qu'il m'adressa me fit comprendre qu'il se mettait en pause pour le moment, ce qui voulait dire que ça serait d'autant plus puissant quand il reprendrait la partie. Cette perspective n'était pas plaisante mais signifiait aussi que j'avais la paix pour une durée indéterminée, bien que limitée.

Nous étions encore à table, en plein milieu du dessert, quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée résonna. Ma mère s'excusa avant de quitter la table pour aller ouvrir, étant la plus proche. Je continuai à manger, tout en suivant la conversation des autres quand la voix de Renée retenti.

« Bella, c'est Alice ! » Appela-t-elle.

« Alice ? » M'étonnai-je.

« Oui Alice Cullen ! Tu sais ta meilleure amie ! » Rétorqua la voix de Lili.

« Quelle distinction. » Marmonnai-je pour moi-même avant de m'excuser à mon tour pour voir ce qu'elle faisait là.

Arrivée devant la porte, je trouvai Alice et Rose en face de ma mère.

« Salut les filles. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » Les saluai-je en me positionnant au côté de ma mère.

« On vient te chercher bien sûr ! » S'exclama Lili, me faisant froncer les sourcils. « On a rendez-vous dans une demi-heure au spa. »

« Au spa ? » S'étonna Renée en se tournant vers moi.

« Alice je t'avais dis pas ce week-end. Je peux pas venir les filles, je vous avez prévenu. »

J'en avais parlé toute la semaine de ce week-end familiale et du fait que je serai obligée de rester à la maison. En n'y faisant pas attention, Lili me mettait dans une situation difficile. Soit je laissais mes amies seules, soit je sortais avec elles et lâchait ma mère et ses projets. Avec les derniers évènements, c'était ma mère qui remportait ce duel, Alice comprendrait, elle n'avait qu'à écouter quand je parle aussi !

« Désolée les filles, ça va pas être possible. » Répondis-je donc en leur lançant un regard d'excuse.

« Non, on comprend Bella. » Me rassura Rose.

« J'avais complètement oublié pour ce week-end. » Renchérit Alice en commençant à s'éloigner.

« Mais voyons Bella c'est stupide ! Profite donc d'une après-midi au spa avec tes copines. Lucy et moi on trainera dans les magasins toutes les deux ne t'en fais pas. » S'exclama ma mère en retenant Rosalie par le bras. « Ça sera bien plus marrant pour toi. »

« Tu es sûre ? On peut très bien reporter et faire ça à un autre moment. »

« Mais oui vas-y, ça te détendra et tu seras toute belle pour sortir ce soir. » Trancha-t-elle. « Attendez-la une seconde, Bella va chercher ses affaires. » Continua-t-elle à l'intention de mes amies.

En haussant les épaules, je me dirigeai vers l'escalier.

« Prends un maillot de bain et une serviette ça suffira Bella ! » Cria Alice dans mon dos.

Bon d'accord c'était ma mère qui avait donné le feu vert mais … est-ce que c'était pas seulement pour me faire plaisir ? Notre relation commençait à s'améliorer et ce n'était pas le moment de tout gâcher pour repartir de zéro. En même temps … à choisir entre trois heures entre ma mère et sa cousine à piétiner dans les magasins ou trois heures avec mes deux meilleurs copines à se faire masser et chouchouter …

Oh et puis j'ai toujours l'excuse de l'adolescente insensible ! Si on me fait des reproches je dirai que c'est dans la nature d'une fille de mon âge d'être égoïste*.

Saluant tout le monde, je quittai la maison et rejoignis la Volvo d'Edward - ou d'Alice dans le cas présent - où les filles m'attendaient. Je lançai une moue renfrognée à Alice.

« Oh allez Bella j'ai dis que j'étais désolée. Tu vas pas m'en vouloir hein ? » Plaida-t-elle avec sa moue spéciale _'accorde moi tout ce que je te demande'_. « Ta mère a donné son accord ! »

« Mouai … mais que ça se reproduise pas ! » Capitulai-je en tendant le bras vers la poignée.

« Nope Bella ! C'est moi qui passe devant. » S'exclama Rosalie et me grillant la place. « Faut bien que tu t'habitues un peu à la banquette arrière. » Ajouta-t-elle quand elle vit que j'allais rétorquer.

« Non, non ! Pas de réflexions du genre ou je repars chez moi directement. » Grondai-je.

« Te vexes pas Bella. » Chantonna Rose alors que nous rentrions dans la voiture.

« C'est quoi cette histoire de sortie ce soir ? » Interrogea Alice en démarrant.

« Phil nous emmène tous au restaurant pour que personne ne souffre d'intoxication alimentaire. » Répondis-je en m'avançant entre les deux sièges avant. « Le programme de l'après-midi ? »

« On a prit le programme complet. Massage, masques faciaux, enveloppage d'algues, jacuzzi, sauna et détente dans la piscine avant de passer à la manucure/pédicure, coiffage et maquillage. » Expliqua Rosalie.

« Vous savez que je dois être rentrée ce soir et pas dans trois semaines n'est-ce pas ? »

« T'inquiètes pas, tu seras chez toi à l'heure. Ta mère nous a donné carte blanche. » Lança Alice, toute pétillante.

« Bien. Et combien ça va me couter tout ce coin de paradis ? »

« Oh ! Ta mère nous a aussi donné sa carte de crédit. » Me rassura mon amie. « Enfin pas vraiment mais elle a déjà payé pour toi. » Je levai un sourcil inquisiteur qu'Alice capta dans le rétroviseur intérieur. « Tu lui demanderas ce soir si tu ne me crois pas ! » Lança-t-elle avant de me faire une grimace.

Nous arrivâmes rapidement sur _West Washington Street_ et Alice chercha un emplacement pour se garer avant que nous entrâmes dans le bâtiment de _Arizona spas_. Mon amie se présenta à la réception et une hôtesse nous indiqua la direction des vestiaires où nous pouvions nous changer avant qu'une autre employée ne vienne nous chercher.

Je m'enfermai dans une cabine et enfilai mon maillot de bain avant de plier mes affaires et de les ranger dans mon sac, ma serviette préalablement mise de côté. Je rejoignis ensuite les filles pour ranger nos sacs au vestiaire le temps de notre 'traitement'. Assise sur un banc pendant qu'Alice réglait les derniers détails, je me tournai vers Rose.

« Pas que ça me gêne, mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici Rose ? Tu n'avais pas un truc prévu avec Emmett ? Ce match amateur ou je sais plus quoi. »

« Faut croire que t'es pas la seule dont on contrarie les plans Bella. » Me dit-elle en souriant et en me tapotant l'épaule.

« Pauvre Emmett ! » Plaidai-je avec un faux air compatissant.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour lui j'ai envoyé Jasper et Edward pour lui tenir compagnie ! Allons-y les filles. » S'exclama Alice en nous entrainant dans les couloirs derrière l'employée à qui elle parlait l'instant d'avant.

Okay maintenant je m'inquiétais pour Edward. Le pauvre allait devoir passer l'après-midi avec les garçons et supporter seul leurs taquineries pendant que j'étais ici avec les filles. C'était vraiment pas de chance !

« Voici votre cabine pour les prochaines heures. Mes collègues vont arriver, installez vous sur les tables, allongées sur le dos. » Récita notre accompagnatrice.

Je déposai ma serviette sur un des crochets puis m'exécutai, m'allongeant sur la table de massage.

Trois femmes entrèrent ensuite, deux dans la trentaine, la troisième semblait un peu plus âgée, peut-être dans les cinquante-cinq ans.

« Bonjour je suis Rebecca et je m'occuperais de vous aujourd'hui. » Me salua une grande rouquine en s'activant à côté de ma table.

« Bella. » Lui répondis-je en souriant.

« Nous allons commencer par un enveloppement d'algues pour éliminer les impuretés de la peau, hydrater et relaxer. » M'expliqua-t-elle.

Si elle le disait … je la croyais. Après tout c'était son métier elle devait bien savoir ce qu'elle faisait.

Je ne posai pas plus de questions et la laissai à sa besogne, fermant les yeux pour me reposer. J'étais là pour ça.

Outre les mouvements de nos chouchouteuses, il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la salle, me permettant d'apprécier la faible musique qui provenait des hauts parleurs. C'était des musiques apaisantes de types indien, latino et asiatique qui s'enchainaient au hasard.

Une fois le côté face de mon corps recouvert de matière verte visqueuse, je me fis 'semi-emballer' dans du papier film comme les restes de la dinde de Thanksgiving. Je dû ensuite me retourner maladroitement afin de voir appliquer le même sort à mon côté pile.

A deux mètres sur ma droite, Lili tapait la cosette à sa nouvelle amie, alors qu'à ma gauche, Rosalie semblait parler toute seule, baragouinant des mots comme « football », « mec » ou « rien de mieux ». Je commençais à somnoler quand Rebecca me demanda de me tourner à nouveau.

« Il faut laisser agir pendant une demi-heure environ. Pendant ce temps là je vais exécuter le massage faciale. »

« C'est vous le patron. » Lui concédai-je avant de me tourner sur le dos et de refermer les yeux pour profiter un maximum.

Ce truc était divin. Qui aurait cru que se faire masser les tempes, les joues, le front, la nuque ou encore le cuir chevelu, aurait été aussi agréable. Edward m'avait donné un aperçu après ma crise de larmes mais c'était loin d'être aussi plaisant. Même si c'était Edward. Mais après tout, ça n'était pas son métier, contrairement à Rebecca.

Je revins à moi lorsque j'entendis qu'on appeler mon nom. Je me rendis alors compte que je m'étais endormie et priai très fort pour ne pas avoir parlé comme j'en avais l'habitude.

« Il est temps de rincer les algues ensuite nous passerons au massage. » M'indiqua Rebecca en me dirigeant vers une salle adjacente, toujours en souriant.

La pièce était entièrement carrelée et les murs comptaient de nombreuses cavités. Je m'avançai au centre de l'espace, comme on me l'avait indiqué, et retint un cri de surprise quand de nombreux jets d'eau se mirent en route.

L'eau d'abord tiède, se rafraichit au fur et à mesure. L'eau froide était revitalisante et permettait une meilleure circulation sanguine d'après Rebecca. Je m'habituai aussi à la puissance des jets, oubliant le côté _'piquant et tirant' _pour devenir agréable et délassant.

« C'est ce genre de douches qu'il nous faudrait dans les vestiaires du lycée après les matchs. » Déclarai-je en rejoignant la cabine de massage, tout en m'essuyant superficiellement.

Alice rigola alors que Rosalie me disait de proposer le projet à la prochaine réunion du conseil des élèves. Je m'installai de nouveau sur la table de massage, à plat ventre et le visage dans l'interstice de la table. Moins d'une minute plus tard, je fermai les yeux sous le contact légèrement frais de l'huile de massage.

« Alors les filles ? Qui veut aller faire du shopping avec sa mère ou assister à un ennuyeux match de football plutôt que d'être ici ? » Demanda Alice après un quart d'heure de massage.

« Surement pas moi. » Marmonnai-je.

« Non plus. » Ajouta Rosalie sans prendre la peine d'articuler.

Il faudrait que je remercie Alice pour son idée, ma mère pour sa permission et son argent, et l'inventeur des spas, sans oublier Rebecca et ses mains magiques.

« Il nous faudrait aussi des masseurs pour nous détendre. Pourquoi on en a pas ? Les pros en ont bien eux. » Grommelai-je.

« T'as mis le doigt dessus Bella ! Les _pros_ en ont et vous n'êtes pas des pros. » Se moqua Lili.

« La ferme toi ! Quand on est aussi asthmatique que le général Grievous** on la ramène pas. »

« Nia nia nia. »

« Oh taisez-vous toutes les deux et profitez du calme. » Nous gronda gentiment Rose. « Dire que dans moins de trois heures on aura Emmett qui nous criera dans les oreilles. »

« Je lui dirai que tu as dit ça. » La taquinai-je.

« Et moi je lui dirais que tu as rêvé d'Eddy pendant que des mains se baladaient sur l'ensemble de ton corps. »

« Va mourir Rose. » Grognai-je. « Et puis les mains étaient juste sur mon visage. » Ajoutai-je.

« Alors tu ne nies pas avoir rêvé d'Edward ? » Me questionna Alice.

« Secret défense. »

Je ne savais pas si j'avais rêvé de lui ou pas, si j'avais parlé ou pas, mais ça ne servait à rien de nier si ce n'est attirer encore plus l'attention de mes amies et leurs sous-entendus gênants.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, je me tournai de nouveau et me rendormis.

« Bel-la ! Beeeeellaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! » Chantonnait une voix à mon oreille.

« Aaaaliiiiiiiiice. » Rétorquai-je dans un marmonnement inintelligible.

« C'est bon elle est toujours vivante. » Entendis-je Rosalie. « Lève ton cul ma vieille c'est l'heure d'aller faire trempette dans le jacuzzi ensuite sauna et ravalement de façade. »

« Laissez-moi dormir. » Grognai-je en gardant mes yeux fermés.

« Non, non tu viens, le sauna ça fait maigrir. » Ajouta la blonde en tirant sur un bras, alors qu'Alice tirait sur le second.

« Va te faire voir ! J'en ai pas besoin j'ai la taille mannequin. Tu crois que je vais courir douze heures par semaine pour la gloire ? »

« Je croyais que c'était pour passer du temps avec Edward. » Constata Alice lorsque je fus enfin assise, les jambes dans le vide et les yeux hagards.

« Non, ton frère est juste là pour rendre l'épreuve supportable. » Répondis-je en me levant pour les suivre. « Autant dire que j'attends avec impatience le retour de la chaleur pour qu'il tombe le tee-shirt. »

« Petite coquine. On va peut-être finir par en tirer quelque chose ! » S'exclama Rosalie à l'adresse de notre amie, passant son bras autour de mes épaules.

Nous nous glissâmes dans l'eau chaude du bain à bulles et les filles se tournèrent vers moi en me fixant, dignes des meilleurs interrogateurs du FBI.

« Donc Bella … » Tenta Rosalie.

« Rien du tout. Vous pouvez peut-être me faire parler quand je suis à demi-endormie mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous livrer consciemment mes secrets. » La coupai-je.

« Donc il y a des secrets ! » S'enthousiasma Alice. « Raconte ! » Ordonna-t-elle ensuite sérieusement.

« Le principe du secret c'est justement qu'il ne faut pas en parler. » Rétorquai-je.

« Ca c'est bon pour le bas peuple ! Nous, on est tes amies, et en tant que telles, nous avons droit à un accès illimité à tes plus noirs secrets. »

« Pas quand ça concerne ton frère, désolée Lili, je t'ai déjà prévenue. »

La dessus, je fermai les yeux et posai ma tête contre le confortable appuie-tête.

« Okay juste une question. » Insista Rose. « Combien de bases vous avez passées après la première ? »

Je grognai intérieurement mais ne laissai rien paraitre. Ou du moins, j'espérai ne pas avoir rougi ou grimacé ou autre chose.

« Oui, moi aussi ça m'intéresse assez vu l'air de con qu'arborait Edward en rentrant hier soir. » Ajouta Alice.

« Quel air ? » Demandai-je en relevant la tête et en ouvrant les yeux.

« Il avait l'air complètement ailleurs. Et il était aussi complètement décoiffé. Soit disant qu'il y avait du vent sur le chemin du retour. »

« Qu'est ce que tu as bien pu lui faire … » Songea Rosalie. « Peut-être … »

« Okay, okay ! » La coupai-je, ne voulant pas lui permettre de laisser dériver son imagination que je savais débordante. « Je vous raconte. Mais juste ça ! Ensuite je veux la paix. »

« On t'écoute. » Répondit simplement Lili.

« Il voulait me forcer à jouer du piano et moi je voulais pas alors on s'est chamaillés et voilà. » Inventai-je d'un air aussi détendu que possible.

« Menteuse. Si Edward et toi vous étiez seulement chamaillés il aurait pas eu cet air de niai. » Répliqua Alice en plissant les yeux.

Je fermai les miens un instant et soupirai avant de regarder à nouveau mes amies.

« Il voulait que je joue, je ne voulais pas, je me suis énervée et je suis partie dans ma chambre, il m'a suivie pour s'excuser et »

« Et ?! » S'exclama Alice, me pressant de continuer.

« Et alors on s'est simplement embrassés. » Dis-je. « ENSUITE… » M'exclamai-je un peu plus fort pour les empêcher de me couper à nouveau. « Ensuite Edward m'a apprit qu'un des morceaux qu'il avait joué était une berceuse qu'il a composée pour moi. »

« Edward compose ? » S'étonna Rose.

« Ça lui arrive à ses heures perdues. Il est plutôt doué même si il trouve toujours que ça vaut rien. » Lui répondit Alice comme si ce n'était rien, avant de reporter son attention sur moi. « Après ? »

« Je l'ai de nouveau embrassé pour le remercier ! Il m'a composé une berceuse ! » M'exclamai-je plus fort. « On était tous seuls, on avait du temps avant le retour de mes parents donc … »

« Donc ? »

« L'ambiance étant ce qu'elle était et comme j'étais à moitié allongée sur lui … on s'est laissé un peu déborder … »

« Un peu laisser déborder genre mes parents dans la cuisine ou genre Edward et Bella les prudes du XIXème siècle ? » Me coupa Alice.

Je grimaçai au souvenir de monsieur et madame Cullen se broyant l'un contre l'autre contre le comptoir de leur cuisine, avant de répondre à mon amie.

« Genre Edward et Bella évidemment ! » M'interrompit Rosalie. « Il faudrait vérifier son niveau de testostérone à ton frangin. »

« Hey ! Vous permettez ?! On a fait des progrès ! On y va à notre rythme ! On s'approchait même de la deuxième base avant que mes parents débarquent. »

« Oh mon Dieu ! Raconte ! » S'exclama Rosalie. « La honte pour Edward si vous vous êtes fait chopper en train de vous étouffer à coups de langue sur ton lit. »

« Rien d'aussi dramatique Rose. On a entendu les portières claquer du coup on a eu le temps de … s'arranger. J'ai fais sortir Edward par la fenêtre et ainsi s'achève l'histoire. »

« Oh la frustratioooooooooon ! » S'écria Rosalie en me regardant d'un air désolé.

« J'ai rien à dire de plus. » Conclu-je avant de refermer les yeux et de m'appuyer à nouveau la tête contre le rebord.

____________________

**POV d'Edward (si, si je vous jure !)**

_**Avant de commencer, rappelons-nous que je ne suis pas un mec, que je ne passe donc pas d'aprem entre mecs, et que j'écris donc tout ça sur de simples préjugés et quelques légendes. Je suis aussi navrée si vous trouvez Edward efféminé, là encore, je vous rappelle que je suis une nana et penser comme un mec n'est pas une faculté inscrite dans ma génétique.**_

Je me tournai vers Jasper qui, comme moi, venait d'assister au départ précipité d'Alice. Nous étions tous les deux installés dans un des canapés du salon. Mon père était parti bosser et ma mère s'occupait déjà des tâches ménagères alors que nous sortions à peine de table.

« Elle est vraiment partie ? » Me demanda-t-il, incertain.

« Ça y ressemble fort. » Me moquai-je.

« Mais on devait aller au ciné tous les deux ! »

« Beh elle a changé d'avis et elle emmène Rose et Bella avec elle. Lili a raison, on a rien de mieux à faire que d'aller tenir compagnie à Emmett. Laisse-moi le temps de mettre mes chaussures et d'attraper ma veste. » Dis-je en me levant.

Montant les escaliers rapidement, je fonçai dans ma chambre pour enfiler mes baskets et une veste, glissant mon portefeuille dans une des poches au passage. Je rejoignis ensuite Jasper dans le salon.

« Elle a prit ta voiture t'es au courant ? »

« Et beh on va marcher. C'est pas comme si c'était à vingt bornes. »

« Tu sais que c'est la première fois qu'elle me fait un coup comme ça ? » Lança Jasper après quelques minutes de marche.

« Quoi ? Te poser un lapin ? J'espère bien que c'est la première fois. » Rigolai-je.

« Non pas ça. Enfin si aussi. Je voulais dire que c'est la première fois qu'elle me plante tout seul un samedi après-midi. »

« Tu fais limite peur Jasper. Est-ce que tu te rends compte que t'es à deux doigts de te mettre à pleurnicher ? »

« Oh ta gueule ! Est-ce que je dois te rappeler dans quel état de désespoir profond tu te trouvais quand Bella s'est envolée pour New-York ? Ou quand elle était en Australie pendant les congés de Noël ? »

« Okay j'ai rien dis. » Capitulai-je en grognant.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes enfin à destination, je fis le tour du bâtiment pour entrer par la porte arrière qui donnait directement dans la cuisine où ma tante se trouvait habituellement. Aujourd'hui, elle n'y était pourtant pas, je l'appelai donc pour prévenir de notre présence.

« Carmen ! Emmett ! Il y a quelqu'un ? »

Jasper derrière moi referma la porte alors que ma tante entrait dans la pièce.

« Edward, Jasper ! Comment vous allez les garçons ? » S'exclama-t-elle en nous serrant contre elle chacun notre tour.

S'il y avait bien une personne aussi aimante que ma mère dans ce monde, c'était bien elle. Elles se ressemblaient en tout point niveau caractère, ce qui avait facilité l'adaptation d'Esmé quand elle était entrée dans le famille Cullen il y a treize ans. Physiquement cependant, il était dur de trouver des points communs. Là où ma mère était plutôt petite et menue, Carmen était assez grande et avait un peu plus de formes dues à ses origines hispaniques. Elle était brune, cheveux longs et avait un visage toujours souriant - caractéristique familiale. Par bien des points, elle ressemblait à Catherine Zeta-Jones, ce qu'Emmett, Alice et moi n'arrêtions pas de lui dire.

« Il parait que les filles ont décampé au spa ? » Interrogea-t-elle et nous acquiesçâmes d'un simple signe de tête. « Allez haut les cœurs ! Emmett est dans sa chambre. Il fait la poussière. » Ajouta-t-elle en me lançant un regard complice.

« A plus tard tantine. » Dis-je en rigolant avant de me diriger vers la chambre de mon cousin, Jasper sur mes talons. « Emmett qui fait la poussière, ça vaut le coup d'œil. Musique à fond et il danse. Enfin danser … il se trémousse. En plus de ça les chansons qu'il choisit sont toujours … enfin tu verras. » Expliquai-je à mon ami alors que nous arrivions devant la porte légèrement entrebâillée.

A l'intérieur résonnait **I got you (I feel good) **et nous vîmes passer Emmett, nous tournant le dos, donnant des coups de plumeau au rythme de la musique qui touchait à sa fin. Sur le final, il se laissa tomber à genoux et bascula en arrière comme une star du rock, se servant du plumeau comme guitare. Il se releva rapidement alors que **Never, never gonna give you up de Barry White **débutait.

Jasper à côté de moi se tenait les côtes et tentait de ne pas faire de bruit en riant. J'étais dans le même état, les larmes aux yeux en plus, même si c'était loin d'être la première fois que j'assistais au show.

Je me rappelai un instant la fois où il m'avait convaincu de lustrer la table de la salle à manger en glissant dessus, ventre à terre, un drap plié étalé sur le torse en guise de chiffon. Le pauvre Emmett était passé en premier et n'avait pas réussi à s'arrêter, atterrissant la tête la première à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il s'était abimée l'arcade et avait eu besoin de quelques points de sutures par tonton Carlisle.

Les mouvements d'Emmett étaient beaucoup plus lents, se calquant une nouvelle fois sur le rythme de la chanson, et il balançait les hanches en cranant et chantant.

Continuant à rire et à se tordre dans tous les sens, Jasper perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur moi qui défonçai la porte, attirant l'attention d'Emmett. Il nous fixa, ébahi, son plumeau en position de micro, et nous éclatâmes de rire, mois toujours étalé au sol.

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là bande de cons ?! » Grogna-t-il vexé après avoir baissé le son de la musique.

« Ta … ta mère … nous a dit de monter. » Répondit Jasper entre ses rires. « Oh mec est-ce que ma sœur sait comment tu fais la poussière ? » Demanda-t-il en reprenant son calme et m'aidant à me relever.

« Mieux que ça, elle adore quand je me la joue Barry White. » Répondit Emmett suggestivement.

« Pitié ! Tu parles de ma frangine là ! » Grimaça Jasper. « Celle avec qui j'ai partagé un placenta pendant huit mois qui plus est ! »

« Arrête de me rappeler votre gémellité ! Après j'y repense au mauvais moment et ça casse tout. »

« Argh ! » Grimaça Jasper en détournant la tête.

« Je suis étonné que tu connaisses des mots comme gémellité ! » Lançai-je pour détourner le sujet.

« Ca t'épates hein ?! J'en connais un autre, préliminaires. Mais ça, ça doit surement rien te dire cousin. » Se moqua-t-il.

« Ouai c'est ça, retourne t'amuser avec ton plumeau abruti. » Grognai-je.

« Nah ! J'ai Rosie pour ça maintenant. Toi par contre … »

« Em' la ferme ! » S'interposa de nouveau Jasper, me sauvant sur ce coup là.

J'aurais dû me douter qu'avec l'absence totale de présence féminine, Emmett allait tenir ce genre de propos. Il avait déjà essayé de me prendre à part plusieurs fois depuis que je sortais avec Bella mais j'avais toujours réussi à y échapper jusque là. De toutes évidence, aujourd'hui, il avait atteint son but et j'allais morfler.

« Sans dec' … » Reprit-il sérieusement. « Tu connais ou pas les pré … »

« Pitié Emmett je t'ai pas attendu pour apprendre la vie. »

« Oh oh ! » S'exclama-t-il en cognant contre l'épaule de Jasper. « Raconte tout à ton cousin préféré. » Ajouta-t-il en tirant sa chaise de bureau sur laquelle il me poussa avant de se laisser tomber sur le pied de son lit en face de moi.

« Tu sais que t'es mon seul cousin n'est-ce pas ? » Questionnai-je pour détourner l'attention sur un autre sujet.

« J'ai toujours des doutes au sujet de cette chère Tanya. » Rétorqua-t-il me faisant éclater de rire. « Mais trêve de bavardages… Alors ? Bella et toi … » Ajouta-t-il en souriant suggestivement et en remuant ses sourcils.

« Nan mais on est pas des bonnes femmes ! Vous voulez pas que je vous vernisse les ongles des pieds pendant qu'on y est ?! »

« Crois-moi Eddy, ça m'étonnerait qu'elles parlent de préliminaires entre elles. »

« Alice et Rosalie ? » Lança Jasper. « Pitié Em' je croyais que tu les connaissais mieux que ça. »

« Et Bella ? Tu crois qu'elle est du genre à parler de … »

« Nan elle est trop pudique pour ça ! » L'interrompis Jasper.

« Pour le coup, Edward et elle se sont bien trouvés ! »

« Et oh je suis toujours là ! » Leur rappelai-je avant de grimacer.

L'attention était de nouveau sur moi - malheureusement - mais au moins ils ne parlaient plus de Bella et de son hypothétique tendance à parler de sexe avec Lili et Rose.

« Bon. » S'exclama Emmett, reprenant son sérieux. « Ca fait quoi ? Deux semaines maintenant c'est ça ? Alors ? Troisième ou quatrième base ? »

« C'est d'Edward qu'on parle. » Rappela Jasper.

« Exactement ! » M'exclamai-je en me relevant. « On parle de _moi_ et de _ma_ petite-amie, et ça ne vous regarde absolument pas ! »

« Signes évidents de frustration. » Marmonna Emmett à l'intention de Jasper.

« En effet. Deuxième base. Grand maximum. » Répondit mon ami comme s'il établissait un diagnostique.

« Ses parents ont débarqué plus tôt que prévu, j'ai dû sortir par la fenêtre. » Avouai-je en me rasseillant sur la chaise de bureau.

« Duuuuuuuuur ! » Grimaça mon cousin. « Attends ! T'as bien dis la fenêtre ? »

« Ils sont pourtant au courant pour vous deux non ? »

« Bella trouvait que j'étais pas assez présentable. » Expliquai-je.

« Pas présentable genre _un jean troué et une tâche de sauce tomate sur ton tee-shirt_ ou pas présentable genre _j'étais en train de peloter ma copine et je prenais mon pied quand vous avez débarqué _? » Demanda Emmett, toujours tout en finesse.

« Plus la deuxième option, même si j'étais pas en train de la peloter. »

« Mec ! Fais toi pousser des couilles ! » S'écria Emmett en claquant ses mains sur son visage dans un geste désespéré.

« Emmett Cullen, surveille ton langage ! » S'exclama ma tante depuis le couloir.

Génial. Il manquait plus que Carmen se joigne à nous en nous apportant du thé et des gâteaux secs et nous explique les choses de la vie.

« Maman ! » S'écria Emmett d'une voix suraiguë en plaquant ses deux bras en travers de son torse et en affichant un air outré en direction de Carmen qui se tenait dans l'embrasement de la porte. « Respecte un peu mon intimité ! »

« Et toi respecte celle de ton cousin ! Si Edward n'a pas envie d'en parler, foutez-lui la paix. Tout le monde n'est pas obligé d'être un obsédé dans ton genre Emmy. » Rétorqua-t-elle avant de continuer son chemin vers l'autre bout du couloir.

« Merci Carmen ! » Criai-je pour qu'elle m'entende. « La discussion s'arrête là. Trouvez-nous un truc à faire sinon je rentre chez moi, j'ai des devoirs à finir. »

C'était un mensonge vu que je n'avais toujours pas récupéré mon sac dans la voiture de Bella, mais je ne voulais pas continuer cette discussion. Emmett et Jasper croyaient peut-être que j'avais besoin de conseils mais ça n'était pas le cas. J'avais davantage besoin de confiance en moi et je devais aussi laisser du temps à Bella.

« Ouai, merci maman ! Il était bien parti dans les confidences et maintenant il nous joue son ronchon. » Grogna mon cousin en se levant pour éteindre la musique.

**Sex machine **s'interrompit brusquement avant qu'Emmett nous dise de descendre au rez-de-chaussée pour une partie de jeux vidéo.

Évidemment, il lança une partie déjantée de lapins crétins sur Wii, jeu auquel il excellait et qui collait parfaitement à son caractère.

« Oh j'adore celui-là ! » S'exclama-t-il quand un nouveau mini jeu démarra. « Par contre je suis sur que c'est Eddy qui va gagner, c'est lui qu'a le plus d'entrainement pour les mouvements du poignet. » Ricana-t-il avant que je lui envois un coussin dans la tête et mon poing sur son épaule. « Va pas te casser la main petit sinon t'auras du mal à passer le plumeau. »

« Mange ta langue Emmett. » Grognai-je.

« Non c'est pas ça Eddy ! C'est suce ta langue et mange tes dents. » Me corrigea-t-il.

« Fais ce que tu veux mais ferme la ! »

Les lapins crétins était le jeu parfait pour me détendre et passer une bonne après-midi sans avoir à réfléchir.

Nous étions dans la troisième partie et je devais choisir un instrument pour le mini-jeu à venir - je prie la batterie évidemment - quand mon téléphone se mit à sonner dans ma poche. Je laissais savoir au garçons qu'ils devaient mettre sur pause avant de décrocher. Je ne savais pas qui m'appelait mais j'espérais que ça serait rapide parce que j'étais à deux doigts de gagner cette partie la.

« Allo ? »

« Edward ? » Demanda une voix de femme que je ne reconnaissais pas.

« Oui c'est moi. » Répondis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

« Regarde ça Jazz, on va se marrer. » Chuchota Emmett en relançant la partie.

J'éloignai immédiatement le téléphone de mon oreille avant de le traiter de tous les noms. Ca ne fonctionna pourtant pas et je dus choisir entre mon coup de fil et la partie - et surtout, la victoire. Je mis donc le haut parleur et coinça la deuxième manette dans ma main avec mon portable.***

« Excusez-moi, je n'ai pas bien entendu. J'ai quelques problèmes avec mon téléphone. Vous êtes ? »

« Edward c'est Renée ! » _Oh putain … _« La mère de Bella. » _En même temps j'en connais pas d'autres_.

A côté de moi, Jasper et Emmett étaient écroulés de rire alors que je continuais à bouger la manette au rythme de **smoke on the water**, mon téléphone prit au milieu de tout ce bordel.

« Ah madame Dwyer ! Comment allez-vous ? »

« C'est qu'il est poli le petit Eddy. » Taquina mon cousin à côté de moi et je le poussai pour le faire taire.

« Bien, bien. » Répondit mon téléphone. « Je voulais savoir si c'était toujours d'accord pour ce soir, si tu n'avais pas d'empêchement de dernière minute. »

« Hein ? Non, non je serai là. » Répondis-je.

« Excellent ! » S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement. « Bien j'ai l'impression que tu es un peu occupé. » _A qui le dis-tu._ « Alors à ce soir Edward. »

« A plus tard madame Dwyer. » Dis-je avant de raccrocher. « Putain Em' dès que j'ai fini cette partie je t'enfonce ta manette là où je pense. » Grognai-je.

« Edward Cullen, surveille ton langage ! Et ne pense pas si bas. » Lança la voix de ma tante depuis la cuisine, faisant rire mes amis.

« Vous êtes des raclures. » Chuchotai-je.

Je fini tout de même par gagner le jeu - et donc la partie - et rangeai mon portable dans ma poche avant de poser les manettes pour cogner mon cousin.

« Nan mais reconnait que c'était tordant de te voir t'agiter dans tous les sens. Surtout avec belle-maman de l'autre côté des ondes. » Se défendit-il.

« C'est quoi cette histoire ? Où tu vas ce soir ? » Interrogea Jasper.

« Bella reçoit de la famille et ils vont tous au restaurant ce soir, sa mère m'a invité à me joindre à eux. »

« Terrible ! » Rigola Emmett. « Bella doit être trop énervée ! »

« Elle est pas au courant. » Avouai-je en grimaçant.

Tous les deux imitèrent ma grimace tout en sifflant entre leurs dents.

« C'est l'idée de sa mère de lui faire la surprise ! » Me défendis-je.

« C'est peut-être l'idée de sa mère mais elle va quand même râler parce que tu lui as rien dis … Et ça sera le moment pour essayer de te faire pardonner et de vous lancer, toi et tes mains, vers de nouvelles aventures dans tes terres inconnues. »

« Em' ! Arrête, sinon il va partir ! » Le gronda gentiment Jasper.

« De toutes façons faut que j'y aille. C'est un resto classe et ma mère veut que j'ai une _'tenue correcte'_. Ça m'apprendra à être gentil et à dire oui. » Grognai-je en me levant du canapé.

« Tu sais ce qu'on dit. Trop bon, trop con. » Philosopha Emmett.

« Ouai c'est ça … Bon allez je décolle. » Répondis-je avant de remettre ma veste.

J'allai saluer ma tante et quittai la maison sous les moqueries des deux autres.

Le chemin du retour fut rapide, quand j'étais seul je marchais bien plus vite, n'ayant personne avec qui discuter. Lorsque j'arrivai enfin, je fis connaitre ma présence et ma mère me demanda de monter. Je quittai mes chaussures et ma veste avant de monter les marches, en sautant une sur deux. Dans le hall, Esmé m'attendait une housse dans une main, une paire de chaussures dans l'autre. Je grimaçai sachant ce que cela voulait dire.

« Je te préviens, je mettrai pas de cravate. »

« D'accord. » Accepta-t-elle.

« Ni la veste. » Ajoutai-je, comme on dit 'tant que je gagne, je joue'.

« Mais Edward tu ne vas … »

« Je vais pas rencontrer le président alors relax. Si tu me force dans un costume trois pièces ça va mal tourner et tu voudrais pas mettre ton fils adoré dans une situation difficile n'est-ce pas ? » La coupai-je.

« Bien ! Pas de veste non plus. » Abdiqua-t-elle en grognant.

En souriant, je m'approchai d'elle et attrapai la housse et les chaussures mais elle ne les lâcha pas.

« Je sais m'habiller tout seul tu sais ? »

« Idiot ! Allez hors de ma vue. » Me chassa-t-elle en me tapant sur le bras. « Et coiffe-moi cette tignasse ! » Appela-t-elle dans son dos.

Mais bien sur, j'allais me gominer les cheveux pour qu'ils soient tout brillants comme mes chaussures. Elle pouvait toujours courir pour le coiffage. Je faisais déjà suffisamment d'efforts en m'attifant d'un pantalon de costume, d'une chemise et de ces chaussures tout sauf confortables.

J'allais suffisamment être mal à l'aise face aux parents de Bella, je n'avais pas besoin d'être, en plus, mal à l'aise dans mes vêtements !

* * *

_**Et on s'arrête là pour cette semaine ! J'aurai pu continuer un peu (long pour long, autant que ce soit long haha) mais couper ici ça me plait bien. Je suis méchante ? Oui et alors ? J'aime ça mouahahahahaha**_

_**Bon allez ! Et n'oubliez pas de me dire comment je m'en suis sortie au milieu de vos insultes !**_

_***Rien de méchant là dedans, mais avouez que le choix est vite fait quand même. Enfin moi j'aurai choisi comme Bella.**_

_**** **_**Star Wars épisode III**** - ****La revanche des Siths**_**! Of course.**_

_***** C'est du vécu, sauf que moi j'ai pas eu le temps de mettre le haut-parleur et que ma tête bougeait en rythme avec ma main.**_


	30. Dans les règles

**Et voilà le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira parce que j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire (plus de mal que pour les autres).**

**Un grand merci aux personnes qui demandent une alerte ou qui ajoute cette fiction à leurs favoris. Merci aussi à **_**rose, matrineu54, Tarra, Atwilighteuse1, LiiSE, grazie, clemence, mel31, Pauline, aulandra17, Audrey, Flo_x3, Priscilla, Cha' (ne t'en fais pas pour les reviews, je sais qu'on a pas toujours le temps),**_** Nonni **_**(j'essaye de t'envoyer Emmett pour t'aider à nettoyer chez toi si tu veux lol), **_**Cassandre**_** (bienvenue à toi !), **_**Carlie, li linette, gwen, Marie, LylyGreen et l'inconnu ---- . **_**Vos reviews sont toujours une source de motivation et boostent sérieusement mon égo.**_

**Maé-chan : **_Bienvenue parmi mes lectrices ! Ca fait toujours plaisir de voir de nouvelles personnes à qui mon histoire plait. J'aime beaucoup le caractère d'Emmett moi aussi et je n'ai pas pu le changer (de toutes façons je pense qu'il est impossible de l'améliorer lol). Pour Bella en Wonder-woman, mon cerveau a fait tilt tout seul à cause des boucles brunes, par contre Edward, j'ai mis du temps avant de choisir Dracula (après ça m'a parut évident que c'était LE déguisement). Pour le passage de Pretty woman, c'est un ajout supplémentaire, la date n'est pas très claire mais ce passage a lieu peu de temps après le chapitre 13, au début du mois de Janvier. Je ne suis pas spécialement fan de Mariah Carey non plus mais quand j'ai écris ces chapitres là, j'étais en train d'écouter son best of et les paroles m'ont parues adéquates. Pour la playlist, j'avais mis quelques passages mais je l'ai faite entièrement ce week-end et tu pourras trouver un lien sur mon profil. (Et Nouvelles Vies est plus ou moins en pause le temps que je finisse BPHS)_

**Muteen-mwa : **_Euh l'inspiration vient plus ou moins toute seule … je me sers beaucoup de ma vie lol surtout pour les conneries d'Emmett ! Je suis bien contente de te garder aussi intéressée, moi-même j'avais peur que tout ça se fane maintenant qu'Edward et Bella sont en couples. Je suis ravie si ce n'est pas le cas !_

**Débby alis alice : **_Ne t'en fais pas pour les reviews ! Tu as bien le droit de partir en vacances toi aussi ! Ne t'en fais pas pour les postes, je veux absolument garder le rythme parce que je me connais, si je me permet de prendre un peu de retard, ça va finir en pause de trois mois et j'ai franchement pas envie ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !_

**Alice : **_Évidemment que je fais pareil !! La musique ça motive vachement je trouve. Je me suis imaginée Carmen en tante sympatoche. Dans les livres de SM on voit bien qu'elle est affectueuse avec Nessie et je me suis dis que ça pourrait être générique avec tous les enfants. Elle a vu grandir Edward et Alice et les aime beaucoup. Edward et les cheveux gominés, il a déjà donné deux fois pour son déguisement de Dracula et sa métamorphose en Empereur d'Autriche lol il veut pas retenter le coup. _

**Ycats : **_Hey ! Contente que ça t'ait plu et que tu ais tout dévoré aussi rapidement ! La suite et beh … un chapitre chaque mardi, des petits bonus quand j'ai de l'avance mais ils se font rares récemment, je manque de temps. Je suis contente que le nouveau caractère de Bella te plaise. Pour le chapitre dernier, je me suis vraiment éclatée à l'écrire et je suis ravie si tu t'es amusée en le lisant._

**petit édita : **_Oui les parents ont parfois du mal à comprendre les crises d'hystérie qu'on peut avoir en étant devant un ordi. Les POV d'Edward sont rares parce qu'il faut vraiment que je sois inspirée pour en écrire, mais à ce moment là je prends vraiment mon pied. J'espère que al suite te plaira !_

**CarlieCullen : **_C'est assez bizarre, mais le fait que je provoque des troubles mentaux avec cette histoire me fait plutôt plaisir lol. Je me suis complètement lâchée sur el chapitre précédent, surtout avec les garçons, et je suis contente que ça ait plut ! _

**Morgane : **_Rosalie, Alice, Emmett et Jasper commençaient à manquer à certains lecteurs et c'était une bonne occasion de les faire réapparaitre. Les réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre !_

_

* * *

  
_

_**- La playlist complète de la fiction est disponible sur mon profil. Les chansons sont dans l'ordre d'apparition et seront rajoutées avec les nouveaux chapitres !**_

_**- Je rentre dans la dernière ligne droite avant mes rattrapages. J'espère avoir le temps de continuer d'écrire, mais si ça n'est pas le cas, entre mes études et la régularité des chapitres, le choix est vite fait et j'espère que vous comprendrez. **_

_**

* * *

  
**_

« Lili, j'te dis que c'est pas grave. J'emprunterai une paire à ma mère. » Répétai-je une énième fois.

« Mais ta mère ne fais pas la même pointure que toi ! » S'exclama-t-elle outrée.

« C'est juste pour deux ou trois heures. Et je serai assise la quasi-totalité du temps qui plus est ! » Argumentai-je.

« Non ! Hors de question. Ca va prendre deux minutes. » Conclu mon amie.

Rosalie me lança un regard désolé, me disant de ne pas insister. Depuis que j'avais décrit ma tenue pour la soirée à Alice, et que je lui avais apprit que je n'avais pas de chaussures pour aller avec mais que je porterai celles de Renée, c'était la crise. A croire que ce que je m'apprêtais à faire était classé crime contre l'humanité. Le mieux pour moi était de céder et d'accepter un détour chez les Cullen pour que Lili me passe la paire de chaussures parfaite, même si ça allait me mettre encore plus en retard que je ne l'étais déjà.

« T'as intérêt à courir Cullen parce que je devrai déjà être chez moi depuis vingt minutes. » Grognai-je en m'enfonçant dans le dossier du siège.

« J'y suis pour rien ! » S'exclama-t-elle d'un voix haut perchée.

« Non c'est de ma faute. C'est moi qui est insisté pour qu'on recommence trois fois mon maquillage. » Marmonnai-je.

« Tu seras à l'heure Bella ! Tu n'as qu'à te changer. »

« Au pire tu te défringues sur le chemin de ta chambre et tu enfiles ta robe dans la voiture. » Plaisanta Rosalie.

« Oui et entre les deux je cours en sous-vêtements dans la maison et l'allée de jardin en criant _'regardez-moi, regardez-moi !' _? »

« C'est une idée mais tu peux aussi trouver autre chose comme … »

« C'est bon Rose. » La coupai-je en soupirant.

Alice finit par se garer dans son allée de garage et nous sortîmes de la voiture précipitamment. Mon amie courut directement à sa chambre alors que Rosalie et moi nous arrêtâmes au salon. Madame Cullen tenait compagnie à Jasper et Emmett. Celui-ci se leva pour venir embrasser sa petite-amie alors que Jasper regardait la sienne monter les escaliers quatre à quatre.

« Où est Edward ? » Interrogeai-je.

Quitte à être en retard et passer ici, autant que j'en profite pour gratter un baiser d'encouragements ou un câlin réconfortant après la torture que j'avais subie toute l'après-midi.

« Oh il est … euh … sorti ! » Me répondit Emmett, d'abord hésitant mais finissant en un grand sourire.

« Évidemment … » Grognai-je pour moi-même.

« Alors ce passage au spa ? » S'enquit Esmé.

« C'était génial ! » Répondit Alice en redescendant. « Je te raconterai plus tard il faut que je ramène vite Bella avant qu'elle ne s'énerve vraiment. »

Je grognai de nouveau en attrapant la boite à chaussures dans ses mains et saluai tout le monde avant de retourner à la voiture, Jasper sur les talons et Alice derrière lui. Ils allaient manger un bout avant de se rendre au cinéma pour rattraper leur programme de l'après-midi. J'avais halluciné en apprenant qu'Alice avait annulé ses propres projets à la dernière minute. Cette fille faisait trop de choses à la fois et commençait à perdre les pédales.

Lorsque la voiture s'arrêta enfin devant chez moi, je pris à peine le temps de saluer mes amis avant de me précipiter vers la porte d'entrée, jonglant maladroitement entre mon sac et la boite, tout en faisant attention à ne pas me décoiffer.

La coiffeuse du centre avait mis plus d'une heure à arranger mes boucles avant de les remonter en chignon élégant. Le résultat valait le coup de rester assise aussi longtemps sans bouger mais je ne le ferai tout de même pas tous les jours.

« Enfin te voilà Bella ! » S'exclama la voix de Phil et je me tournai vers l'allée où il se tenait.

« Je suis vraiment désolée. Ca a prit plus de temps que prévu. » M'excusai-je en continuant mon chemin vers la porte.

« Dépêche-toi on part dans cinq minutes ! » Cria-t-il dans mon dos avant de retourner à ses occupations.

« C'est moi ! Je suis en retard, je sais, et je suis désolée ! J'en ai pour trois minutes le temps d'enfiler ma robe. » Déballai-je en enlevant, avec difficulté, mes chaussures dans l'entrée.

« Alice nous a prévenus ne t'en fais pas ma chérie. » Répondit ma mère depuis le salon.

De là, j'entendais les gloussements de Sandra et des bruits de piano complètement désordonnés. Au moins il y en avait une qui réussissait à s'amuser avec cet instrument.

Enfin débarrassée de mes baskets, je rejoignis le salon pour monter dans ma chambre mais m'arrêtai net devant la scène qui se jouait sous mes yeux. Renée et Lucy étaient habillées avec classe et se tenaient assises sur un des canapés alors que Sandra tapait de ses petites mains sur les touches de mon piano, assise sur les genoux de mon petit-ami, lui aussi bien habillé.

L'arrêt brutal dans mon avancée, en chaussettes, sur le carrelage impeccable, me fit glisser et je me stabilisai afin d'éviter la chute.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demandai-je ahurie.

Edward m'adressa un sourire penaud, maintenant Sandra qui voulait atteindre des touches trop éloignées en se penchant sur le côté.

« Edward vient avec nous au restaurant. » Répondit Renée à sa place. « Tu ferais bien d'aller vite te préparer avant qu'on soit vraiment retard. » Me rappela-t-elle ensuite et je repris ma course vers ma chambre.

Bon sang, malgré toutes les façons que j'avais imaginées pour présenté Edward à Renée et Phil en tant que mon petit-ami, celle-ci ne m'était pas venue à l'esprit. Dans mon imagination, j'étais avec lui quand il saluai mes parents et nous restions à peine dix minutes avec eux. Là, il avait débarqué seul pour affronter ma famille et nous allions être coincés dans un restaurant pendant des heures avec mes parents et la famille de ma mère. Il me faudrait des années pour me faire pardonner de faire subir ça à Edward.

J'attrapai ma robe _**(N/A : lien sur mon profil) **_que j'avais sortie plus tôt ce matin et la déposai sur mon lit avant de commencer à retirer mon jean et le reste de mes vêtements. Je me retrouvai rapidement en sous-vêtements et vérifiai que j'avais bien fermé la porte à clé et que le store de ma fenêtre était baissé avant de retirer mon soutien gorge. Avec la coupe de cette robe, je ne pouvais pas en porter un.

Elle était toute noire, s'arrêtant au niveau du genou, le dos était complètement découvert mises à part les deux fines bretelles qui se croisaient. A l'avant, le décolleté plongeant était mis en valeur par une broche éclatante de strass.

Renée l'avait trouvée magnifique au magasin et avait insisté pour que je la prenne. Selon elle, ça servirait dans diverses occasions comme les cocktails organisées par l'équipe de Phil ou les soirées en famille ou entre amis … ou les diners au restaurant avec mes parents et mon petit-ami.

Je me glissai dans la robe, bataillant un peu pour ne pas me tromper dans les bretelles et me rendre ridicule, puis j'enfilai les chaussures à talon prêtées par Alice. Elles me faisaient gagner dix bons centimètres, ce dont je n'avais absolument pas l'habitude. Je fis donc une rapide prière à toutes les formes de divinités connues et inconnues de ce monde afin de me protéger et de m'empêcher de me ramasser face contre terre. Je vérifiai rapidement que rien dans ma coiffure ou mon maquillage n'avait était abimé, que tout dans la robe était à sa place, puis j'enfilai un long manteau noir qui descendait jusqu'au niveau de mes genoux, couvrant ainsi entièrement la robe.

Sortant de ma chambre et rejoignant le salon au péril de ma vie, je fermai les deux boutons et serrai la ceinture de ma veste.

« Six minutes quarante-trois Bella, t'es en retard. » Grogna Phil en se levant du fauteuil.

« Et j'en suis désolée, mais maintenant je suis prête on peut y aller. » M'excusai-je de nouveau.

Les autres étaient tous debout dans la pièce et je me retins de jeter un nouveau coup d'œil interrogatif à Edward.

« Tu comptes pas conduire avec ces chaussures ? » S'enquit-il en fixant mes pieds.

« Ah parce que je dois conduire ? » M'étonnai-je.

« Ces chaussures sont très bien Phil. » Le gronda ma mère en le poussant vers la porte. « Oui Bella, tu connais Phoenix tu t'y retrouveras mieux que Peter et Lucy. Ils montent avec nous et toi tu prends ta voiture avec Edward. »

Parfait. J'avais deux mots à lui dire. Son petit sourire innocent ne m'avait pas trompé et je voulais savoir pourquoi il ne m'avait pas prévenue de toute cette histoire.

« Je conduis si tu veux ? » Proposa Edward.

Comme si, habituellement, il prenait la peine de demander. Haha, tordant comme la présence de vos parents peut changer un homme.

Acquiesçant - pour le plus grand soulagement de Phil qui continuait à jeter des regards suspicieux à mes chaussures - j'attrapai mes clés de voiture et les lui donnai avant de sortir à la suite des autres. Ma mère verrouilla la porte alors que nous nous installions tous en voiture, Edward ne manquant pas de me tenir la portière, comme toujours.

Phil cria quelque chose à notre attention, Edward acquiesça puis s'installa à la place du conducteur alors que je le fixais, attendant qu'il m'explique.

« Ta mère voulait que ce soit une surprise. » Soupira-t-il en acceptant la défaite, tout en démarrant après Phil.

« D'accord, et comme tu es Mister perfection tu n'as pas voulu la décevoir en gâchant la surprise. Je comprends ! Mais tu aurais pu m'en parler et j'aurai jouer la comédie. »

« Oh non ! Vu la tête que tu as tirée en me voyant dans ton salon … tu n'es pas aussi bonne actrice Bella. »

« Nia nia nia. Bon et depuis combien de temps fais-tu des cachoteries avec mes parents ? »

« Ta mère a téléphoné jeudi soir. Il n'y a que mes parents qui soient en courant. Et Emmett et Jasper. »

Pourquoi Emmett et Jasper ? Je ne voulais pas savoir, de toutes façons ça ne changeait rien. Au moins, Alice et Rosalie n'avaient pas comploté contre moi toute l'après-midi. Elles ne savaient vraiment rien.

« C'est classe la chemise et tout ça mais t'aurais pu mettre une cravate. » Lançai-je après un court silence.

« Bah tu vas pas faire comme ma mère ?! J'ai déjà les pieds éclatés dans ces maudites chaussures ! » Grogna-t-il en lançant un rapide regard noir en direction des pédales.

« Et beh on est deux. Alice m'a prêté ses meilleurs perchoirs. Si je fini la soirée sans être tombée c'est que j'ai un ange gardien qui veille sur mon équilibre. » Répliquai-je, le faisant rigoler. « Si tu n'as pas saisis le message, je t'embauche pour la soirée. Si je tombe, ça ira mal pour toi Cullen. »

« Bien mademoiselle Swan. » Acquiesça-t-il solennellement. « Comment s'est passée ton après-midi ? » Demanda-t-il ensuite sans quitter la route des yeux.

En temps normal, il se permettait quelques regards vers moi. S'il l'avait fait aujourd'hui, j'ose espérer qu'il m'aurait lancé un petit compliment. J'avais tout de même passé près de deux heures à me faire tirer les cheveux et la peau dans tous les sens ! Enfin … rouler la nuit en suivant quelqu'un ne lui permettait pas de me reluquer, et quelque part, ça me chagrinait un peu.

« Et bien deux heures et demi de pure détente avant que le petit général Alice lance son escadron de relookeuses à mes trousses. Après ça j'ai souffert le martyre pendant presque deux heures. » Me plaignis-je.

« Pauvre chérie. Mais enfin, je pense gagner la palme du plus à plaindre. »

« Vas-y … » Le défiai-je.

« Trois heures avec Em' et Jazz à jouer aux lapins crétins. » Lança-t-il fièrement.

« De quoi stimuler vos capacités cérébrales ! » Me moquai-je.

Il me raconta brièvement le moment où ma mère lui avait téléphoné et la façon dont-ils avaient trouvé Emmett à faire le ménage dans sa chambre, me faisant rire avec lui. A aucun moment il ne mentionna de quelconques taquineries et je me dis que les garçons lui avaient peut-être accordé une après-midi de répits. Quel veinard ! Après que j'ai raconté aux filles les évènements du vendredi soir, elles ne m'avaient pas lâchée et m'avaient posé questions sur questions avant de me mettre dans l'embarras le plus total en me détaillant comment je devais m'y prendre pour sauter sur Edward.

Nous arrivâmes finalement devant un grand bâtiment à l'architecture stylée et imposante. Tout était excessivement éclairé et de nombreux employés attendaient en ligne devant la porte. Je sursautai légèrement lorsque la portière s'ouvrit à côté de moi à peine Edward s'était-il arrêté. Je me ressaisis et sortis de la voiture alors qu'Edward faisait de même. Il donna ensuite les clés de mon bébé au voiturier et laissa partir le véhicule avant de s'approcher de moi.

« Phil a prévu de se ruiner on dirait. C'est un truc de dingue ce restaurant, ça me met pas du tout à l'aise. » Lui chuchotai-je.

« Le tout c'est de rester bien droit et de lever le petit doigts. » Plaisanta Edward avant de prendre ma main et d'y donner une légère pression.

Je lui souris - bien que ça devait surement tirer sur la grimace - et nous rejoignîmes ensuite les autres pour entrer. Phil jeta un rapide regard à nos mains jointes avant de m'adresser un sourire moqueur. Ce crétin avait tout planifié et avait gardé tous ses commentaires pour ce soir. Ce dont j'étais sure, c'est que vu l'endroit, il ne nous mettrait pas trop dans l'embarras.

« Je te préviens Phil, une rayure à Lili-Rose et tu payes pour refaire toute la peinture. » Le menaçai-je.

« A mon avis, le restaurant doit avoir une assurance pour ce genre d'incidents. » Remarqua Lucy à voix basse et j'acquiesçai.

Mon beau-père s'annonça au maitre d'hôtel et celui-ci nous accompagna jusqu'aux vestiaires où nous laisserions nos vestes avant de rejoindre la table.

Gentleman jusqu'au bout des doigts, Edward m'aida à me débarrasser de mon manteau avant d'ôter le sien. Il me poussa ensuite légèrement à la suite de ma famille, une main dans mon dos, pile là où le tissu arrêtait de couvrir ma peau. Nous étions les derniers de notre petit groupe et donc en dehors des champs de vision. Edward profita de ce détail, et du fait que j'avais gagné dix centimètres grâce aux chaussures de sa sœur, pour poser un rapide baiser sur la peau de mon épaule. Je me retournai légèrement vers lui et le vit me sourire.

« Tu es magnifique. » S'expliqua-t-il. « Comme toujours d'ailleurs … mais je vois rarement tes épaules. »

Mon Dieu ! Si c'était mes épaules qui lui faisaient un tel effet je lui accorderais avec joie le plaisir de les voir plus souvent. Voilà une deuxième raison pour attendre le retour de la chaleur.

Nous nous arrêtâmes enfin devant une table ronde qui se tenait à côté d'une large fenêtre donnant vue sur un jardin parfaitement décoré et éclairé d'une lumière tamisée. Gentleman toujours, Edward tira ma chaise afin que je m'installe avant de s'asseoir à son tour. Qu'Esmé Cullen soit bénie pour avoir fait de son fils un homme aussi parfait. Et Super Docteur Cullen aussi bien sûr.

C'était assez étrange de voir Lucy et Peter sans Sandra. Cette petite était rarement ailleurs que dans les bras d'un de ses deux parents mais ce soir, vu la classe du restaurant, Renée avait proposé à sa cousine de faire garder sa fille. Une des collègues de ma mère attendait donc sagement notre retour à la maison en vidant mes pots de crème glacée devant la télé sous le prétexte qu'elle veillait au sommeil d'une gamine de six mois.

Je revins dans le monde réel - là où la rancœur n'avait pas sa place - lorsque le serveur me tendit la carte du restaurant. Qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait bien manger dans ce genre d'endroits ?

« Et dire que Lili et Jazz sont dans un fast-food en ce moment. » Commenta Edward à voix basse.

« Je tuerai pour un cheeseburger et des frites bien grasses. » Répondis-je sur le même ton.

« Un problème ma chérie ? » Interrogea Renée assise à deux places sur ma droite, juste après Phil.

« Non aucun. » M'empressai-je de répondre en souriant avant de plonger à la recherche d'un plat que je connaitrai et que je voudrai manger ce soir.

Je retins un profond soupire alors que sous mes yeux défilaient une liste de plats aux noms absolument ridicules. Je fini par porter mon choix sur le _Pavé de saumon arrosé de vin blanc sur son lit de tomates braisées. _Du saumon et des tomates … ça m'irait très bien. Je rendis le menu au serveur en lui énonçant ma commande. Lorsque nous eûmes tous fait notre choix, le serveur nous quitta. Quatre coupes de champagnes et de cocktails de jus de fruits furent immédiatement apportés. Ils n'allaient surement pas se risquer à servir de l'alcool à des mineurs dans un établissement pareil, mais ils ne voulaient pas non plus le choix de prendre un soda. Nous portâmes un toast aux vacances et à la famille - blablabla - avant que les adultes ne se mettent à papoter entre eux.

Inviter Edward à ce diner avec nous pour apprendre à mieux le connaitre était une idée stupide. Ca aurait pu attendre quelques jours de plus ! Demain soir par exemple. Les Simmons seraient repartis pour leur petite ville du Texas. Maintenant, nous nous retrouvions comme deux pommés, Edward et moi, à assister à leurs conversations, nous jetant de temps en temps des regards interrogatifs auxquels l'autre répondait par un haussement d'épaules. Je me sentais mal.

Stupide idée. Et c'était d'autant plus stupide de l'avoir gardée secrète !

Finalement, ce fut Peter assis de l'autre côté d'Edward qui nous porta le premier un peu d'attention alors que sa femme discutait avec ma mère.

« Alors comme ça vous jouez tous les deux au volley dans l'équipe du lycée. Comment se passe la saison ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Plutôt pas mal jusque là. » Lui répondit Edward. « On a gagné notre match de huitième de finale la semaine dernière. »

« Tu joues depuis longtemps ? » Interrogea Phil pour entrer dans la conversation.

« Euh … depuis que je suis entré au collège. C'est ma sixième saison. »

Je suivais leur échange, ma tête tournant de Phil à Peter puis de Peter à Phil, ce pauvre Edward au milieu qui répondait sans même bégayer. Finalement ma mère et Lucy se rendirent compte que la mission _'apprendre à connaitre Edward Cullen' _avait déjà commencé et qu'elles devaient se joindre à l'équipe d'inquisition.

Nos plats arrivèrent rapidement mais cela ne les empêcha pas de continuer leurs questions.

« Et avant d'arriver à Phoenix vous étiez où ? » S'intéressa ma mère après de nombreuses questions plus inutiles les unes que les autres.

« À Anchorage, en Alaska. » Répondit nonchalamment Edward.

Ma mère en laissa tomber ses couverts et Lucy frissonna. On voit bien les filles du sud. Je ne dis pas que le climat de Forks valait celui de l'Alaska mais il en était quand même bien plus proche que celui de Phoenix ou de San Antonio.

« Et tu as survécu au froid pendant dix-sept ans ? » Plaisanta Phil.

« Tu sais, ils connaissent le chauffage là-bas aussi. » Rétorquai-je.

« Je ne vivais là-bas que depuis dix ans. Avant ça j'habitais à Chicago. »

« Je ne pensais pas qu'un médecin devait autant bouger. » Songea ma mère.

« Il a fait ses études à Chicago mais quand il a eu terminé son internat, ma mère et lui on décidé d'aller en Alaska, pour se rapprocher de la famille de ma mère. »

« Et finalement vous débarquez dans l'Arizona. »

« Encore une offre d'emploi alléchante. Et puis ça nous permettait de nous rapprocher de la famille. »

« Ah oui … Emmett. » Constata simplement ma mère. « Son cousin était un de mes élèves il y a quelques années. » Expliqua-t-elle aux autres.

Le sujet famille étant lancé, Alice, Esmé, Carlisle, Emmett et ses parents furent mentionnés, puis j'appris qu'Edward avait encore de la famille à Juneau, ses grands-parents maternels et trois cousines.

Puis nous enchainâmes sur la musique, sujet presque inévitable si on considère la présence d'Edward à table, celle de Phil - qui ne jurai que par sa chère batterie - mais aussi par rapport aux derniers évènements.

« Je joue du piano depuis que j'ai six ans, la guitare et la batterie sont venues plus tard. » Dit Edward pour répondre à une question de ma mère.

« Pourquoi autant d'instruments ? » S'enquit Lucy.

« Oh trois ça n'est pas un si grand chiffre. » Contra-t-il. « J'ai commencé la guitare à onze ans parce que, d'après un camarade du conservatoire, ça faisait craquer les filles. » Continua-t-il en souriant.

Je me tournai vers lui, un sourcil haussé et un air incrédule. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire.

« Et ça a marché ? » Demanda Phil tout à coup très intéressé.

Edward se tourna vers moi, et au lieu de voir le regard gêné auquel je m'attendais, il arborait un air aussi interrogatif que mon beau-père.

Évidemment, qui mieux qu'une fille à qui il aurait chanté la sérénade pourrait répondre à cette question ?

« J'aime bien ça. » Dis-je avec nonchalance. « On peut dire que ça m'a fait craquer oui … sachant que le premier morceau que tu as joué devant moi était horriblement triste et que j'ai pleuré. »

« Mais ça c'est la technique Bella ! » S'exclama Peter. « Tu les fais pleurer et ensuite tu les réconforte. »

« Mouai … » Marmonnai-je peu convaincue.

Là-dessus, Phil ramena le sujet sur la batterie et Edward expliqua que ses parents l'y avaient poussé à l'âge de quatorze ans afin qu'il ait une manière de canaliser son énergie débordante sans avoir à sortir de la maison. La musique peut aussi servir à minimiser les conséquences de la crise d'adolescence !

Nous parlâmes aussi d'avenir alors que nous dégustions nos desserts. Edward et moi fûmes interrogés sur nos intentions pour l'université. Pour moi, tout était encore très vague. J'aimais les sciences mais aussi la littérature. Pour Edward, c'était encore plus diversifié. Il suivait trois cours scientifiques au lycée, parlait plus ou moins quatre langues, jouait de trois instruments et était très doué au Volley Ball. Il était pourtant clair pour lui que le sport restait un moyen de se dépenser et de rester en forme et que la musique était un passe-temps et qu'il ne comptait pas - à ce jour - baser sa carrière là-dessus.

Après un peu plus de deux heures de repas, Phil se leva pour régler la note et nous rejoignîmes tous les vestiaires pour récupérer nos vestes. Edward m'aida à enfiler la mienne puis nous sortîmes attendre le retour de ma voiture.

Lucy et ma mère avait montré beaucoup d'enthousiasme à l'idée d'écouter Edward jouer de la guitare, nous décidâmes donc de faire un détour par chez les Cullen pour récupérer l'instrument alors que mes parents allaient libérer la baby-sitter.

Jusque là, je dois avouer que ça c'était plutôt bien passé. J'étais toujours en rogne contre la surprise de mes parents et je pensais encore que le repas familial au restaurant n'était pas la meilleure situation pour présenter Edward _'dans les règles'_.

« Tu peux me le dire maintenant tu sais ? » Lançai-je alors que nous roulions en silence vers _W Coronado Rd_.

« Quoi donc ? »

« La guitare. Ça a marché ? Ça a fait craquer les filles ? »

Nous n'avions jamais vraiment parlé de ça, mais maintenant que Phil y avait fait une allusion, je me trouvais très curieuse de savoir si Edward avait déjà eu une quelconque relation avec une - ou plusieurs - filles en Alaska.

« Je n'ai joué de la guitare que devant ma famille … et toi. » Répondit-il.

« Vraiment ? »

C'était difficile à croire. Il m'avait joué de la guitare si rapidement, si facilement. Mais après tout, on s'entendait déjà bien à l'époque, ou au moins pas trop mal. Et Edward m'avait toujours trouvée mignonne …

« Tu es la première fille qui valait le coup que je sorte ma guitare pour essayer de l'impressionner. » Dit-il sérieusement.

« Alors personne ne pleure l'absence d'Edward Cullen, là-bas dans le grand nord ? » Tentai-je sur le ton de la taquinerie.

« Si. Bien sur que si ! » S'exclama-t-il me faisant froncer les sourcils. « Elles étaient toutes folles de moi mais … » Continua-t-il avant de rire en voyant mon regard noir.

« C'est pas drôle de se moquer de ces pauvres filles. » Ronchonnai-je.

« Oh allez Bella ! Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que certaines étaient intéressées, mais ça n'était pas réciproque. » Reprit-il plus sérieusement, voyant que cette conversation m'intéressait vraiment. « Et y a-t-il des cœurs brisés à Forks ? »

« Des tonnes ! » M'exclamai-je. « Non, en fait, je pense qu'ils dorment beaucoup mieux maintenant que la fille du chef de police n'est plus dans les parages. Étonnamment, ils avaient tous peur de m'approcher à cause de la profession de Charlie. »

« Les lâches ! » Grogna Edward.

« Tu n'aurais pas paniqué toi ? »

« Je pense que j'aurai réussi à dépasser cette contrainte. Après tout, Phil sait plutôt bien manier une batte de baseball et je me suis quand même lancé. » Termina-t-il dans un hochement d'épaules et j'éclatai de rire.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes enfin chez lui, Edward gara ma voiture sur l'allée complètement vide. Alice et Jasper n'étaient apparemment pas encore rentrés de leur soirée ciné, et monsieur Cullen devait être à l'hôpital.

Edward récupéra son sac de cours sur ma banquette arrière - en m'adressant un grand sourire - puis sorti de la voiture et en fit le tour pour m'aider à sortir et enfin, nous rejoignîmes la porte. Tout était éteint à l'intérieur et nous ne fîmes donc pas de bruit afin de ne pas réveiller Esmé. Edward alluma une petite lampe du salon et rigola.

« Il n'y a personne. Mes parents sont sortis. » Expliqua-t-il. « Je vais chercher ma guitare je reviens. »

Là-dessus, il m'embrassa rapidement et me poussa vers le fauteuil le plus proche pour que je ne reste pas debout pendant les quarante secondes où il serait absent.

Il mit pourtant bien plus de temps que nécessaire et quand il redescendit enfin, son étui à guitare dans le dos, il avait troqué son pantalon et ses chaussures contre un jean et une paire de baskets. Il avait tout de même gardé la chemise histoire de ne pas paraitre trop débraillé. Il laissa un mot à côté de celui de ses parents disant qu'il était chez moi et qu'il ne savait pas à quelle heure il rentrerait. Il n'était encore pas trop tard pour un samedi soir - à peine vingt-deux heures* - et ses parents n'auraient donc pas d'objections à ce qu'il sorte.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il coupait le moteur, garé devant chez moi.

« Prêt à jouer les jukebox ? » Lui demandai-je une fois sortie de la voiture.

« Ca ne me dérange pas. » Dit-il en souriant. « Et sans essayer de te pousser, sache que je suis aussi prêt à partager l'attention si tu décides de jouer un peu. »

Je pinçai mes lèvres dans une ligne fine avant de secouer la tête de gauche à droite en faisant une grimace d'excuse.

« Il n'y a pas urgence. » Me rassura-t-il avant de passer un bras autour de ma taille et de me suivre vers la maison, son étui à guitare dans sa main libre.

Edward semblait avoir comprit que la technique _'poussons Bella à faire ce qu'elle ne veut pas faire' _n'était pas la meilleure pour la situation présente et je lui en étais assez reconnaissante. Refuser de jouer alors qu'il me le demandait me faisait me sentir coupable, j'avais l'impression de le décevoir et je n'aimais pas décevoir les autres. Surtout pas Edward. Pas après toute l'aide qu'il m'avait apportée.

Nous rejoignîmes le salon où je m'affalai sur un canapé en soupirant bruyamment avant de retirer mes chaussures. Je dû me rappeler qu'elles étaient à Alice afin de ne pas les envoyer valser à travers la pièce. Au lieu de ça, je les détachai et les laissai tomber au sol avant de ramener mes jambes sous moi pour me masser les pieds sans être obligée de me plier en deux ou d'adapter une position non compatible avec le port d'une robe. Edward posa sa guitare contre mon piano et s'installa à côté de moi avec néanmoins bien plus de grâce. A ma grande surprise, il ne fut pas gêner d'attraper mes pieds pour les soulager à ma place. Phil me lança un regard moqueur alors que ma mère sourit à l'attention.

« C'était bien la peine de me trainer à un massage pour après m'enfermer dans des instruments de torture pareils. Alice ne réfléchis pas ou quoi ?! » Grognai-je.

« Elle à tendance à manquer de sens logique quand la mode entre en jeu. »

« Sans déconner … » Chuchotai-je en repensant à la veste légère qu'elle m'avait fait porter parce que ça faisait plus joli même si j'étais sûre d'avoir froid.

Les pieds toujours confortablement installés sur les genoux d'Edward, j'écoutais distraitement la conversation des quatre autres qui parlaient de baby-sitter et autres anecdotes de ma mère et de ses collègues. Mon esprit était plutôt focalisé sur mes pieds qui recevaient actuellement un traitement tout à fait acceptable. J'avais critiqué les compétences d'Edward pour le massage crânien, mais là, il n'avait rien à envier à Rebecca.

« Bella tu ne voudrais pas arrêter de faire ta chochotte ?! » Lança Phil après quelques minutes. « Je suis sûr qu'Edward préfèrerait jouer un peu de musique pour nous tous plutôt que de masser tes pieds. »

« Je te signale qu'il est venu pour moi alors ça ne pause aucun problème qu'il me masse les pieds. D'autant plus que c'est de ta faute si j'ai dû me percher sur des chaussures pareilles ! » Répliquai-je.

« Il est venu parce que _nous_ l'avions invité. » Contra Phil.

« Oui mais c'est _mon_ petit-ami. » Lançai-je fièrement.

« Exactement. Petit-ami, pas esclave. »

_You see the shackles_

_Baby I'm your slave_

Hum … il valait mieux que je me reconcentre avant de perdre les pédales et le contrôles de mes hormones. Et pour cette tâche, il était préférable que les mains d'Edward soient posées ailleurs que sur ma peau, ne serait-ce que celle de mes pieds.

Grognant, je repliai mes jambes de manière à libérer les genoux d'Edward afin qu'il puisse aller jouer. Il me fit un sourire désolé avant de sortir du canapé.

« Piano, guitare, batterie ? » Demanda-t-il aux autres.

« Évitons la batterie, Sandra dors à l'étage. » Remarqua ma mère. « Joue-nous donc un peu de piano, Bella dit sans cesse que tu as beaucoup de talent. »

« Ah bon elle dit ça ? » Questionna Edward.

« Ne fais pas l'étonné, je t'ai déjà dis que tu jouais bien mieux que moi. » Dis-je en roulant les yeux.

Il rigola doucement avant de s'installer sur mon banc de piano. Prêt à jouer, il se tourna vers son assistance.

« Une préférence ? »

« Joue quelque chose que tu connais bien, ça t'évitera de te louper. » Le taquina Phil.

Edward acquiesça et se réinstalla face au clavier sur lequel il laissa glisser ses mains. Il me fallut à peine quelques notes pour reconnaitre le morceau. Ca avait beau être seulement la deuxième fois qu'il la jouait, j'avais rapidement identifié ma berceuse. Je souris à l'attention et m'installai plus confortablement pour l'écouter attentivement. Maintenant que je savais que ce morceau m'était dédié - et composé par Edward ! -, il me paraissait encore plus beau.

Le sourire ne me quitta pas une seconde, et quand Edward tourna le visage vers moi en jouant les dernières notes, je lui fis un clin d'œil - auquel il répondit - pour le remercier. Il enchaina ensuite avec le thème de la panthère rose que Phil lui avait demandé, l'affectionnant particulièrement. Un vrai gamin celui-là.

Toute l'attention était fixée sur la musique qui sortait de l'instrument et sur le musicien qui en était à l'origine. Un instant, j'imaginai Edward étouffé dans un costume trois pièce, jouant une ballade et poussant la chansonnette, homologue masculin des jeunes filles à marier du début du siècle. L'image était trop tordante pour que je retienne mon rire.

Tous les regards se tournèrent sur moi, y comprit celui d'Edward - qui fronçait les sourcils avec étonnement - avant que mon beau-père ne prenne un petit air arrogant.

« Pourquoi tu te moques Bella ? Tu pourrais faire mieux peut-être ? »

« Je sais jouer du piano Phil. Et je ne rigolais pas pour me moquer. » _Ou presque pas … _

« C'est vraiment dommage que tu ne joues pas Bella. » Remarqua Lucy. « Oh mais j'y pense ! Edward pourrait peut-être jouer ce que je t'ai demandé hier soir ! » _Hein ? _« Tu sais le morceau de Ghost ! » _Mauvaise idée … _

« Mais oui chérie, vas donc chercher ton livre de partitions ! » S'exclama Renée.

_Misère …_

Et là je réponds quoi ? _'Je l'ai perdu' _Ça serait vraiment inattentioné de perdre un cadeau après à peine vingt-quatre heures.

'_Non je ne veux pas qu'il le joue' _Là ça ferait davantage gamine pourrie gâtée ou alors la fille ingrate qui n'a pas apprécié le cadeau.

« Euh oui … je vais aller le chercher. » Me résignai-je avant de disparaitre le plus rapidement possible vers l'étage.

Le livre était toujours posé sur mon bureau, n'ayant pas bougé depuis la veille, mais je pris quelques secondes avant de redescendre. Edward n'allait surement pas se moquer de moi, ça je le savais, mais je me sentais légèrement ridicule d'avoir un tel recueil de partitions en ma possession, même si je n'étais en aucun cas responsable. Ne voulant pas que mon absence soit trop longue, je redescendis d'un pas résigné pour trouver Peter accompagnant maladroitement la mélodie du piano avec la guitare d'Edward.

« Je ne savais pas que tu en jouais. » Remarquai-je en arrivant dans la pièce.

Il s'arrêta et me lança un sourire en coin.

« Oh pas tellement. » Dit-il en haussant les épaules. « C'était il y a quelques années … pour faire craquer les filles. » Plaisanta-t-il.

Je rigolais doucement avant de tendre les partitions à ma mère afin qu'elle fasse son choix. Lucy installée à ses côtés se pencha sur son épaule pour l'aider dans cette tâche. Elles feuilletèrent le bouquin quelques minutes alors que Phil et Peter demandaient à Edward de jouer rapidement ce qui leur venait à l'esprit, comme le thème de mission impossible ou celui de l'exorciste.

« Et tu chantes aussi ? » Demanda Renée en relevant la tête du livre.

Edward s'arrêta net dans son morceau et se retourna doucement, le visage froncé dans une légère grimace.

« Euh pas vraiment. » Dit-il, hésitant. « Disons que c'est mieux que je ne chante pas si on veut garder le niveau de précipitations habituel. »

C'était un mensonge, évidemment. Lorsqu'il avait joué de la guitare et chanté **Falling Slowly **lors de mon premier passage chez les Cullen, ou même quand il m'avait poussé la sérénade, il avait très bien chanté. Néanmoins, je comprenais que jouer devant tout le monde était une exposition suffisante, il n'avait pas besoin de se rendre ridicule en chantant des chansons d'amour. Pas que moi, je trouve ça ridicule, mais Phil trouverait là dedans une excellente raison de tourmenter Edward.

« Oui évitons de faire chanter Edward. » L'appuyai-je, ma grimace laissant croire aux autres que je me remémorais un souvenir particulièrement désagréable.

Edward me remercia d'un rapide sourire discret avant de porter son attention sur ma mère qui lui montrait quelles chansons elle aimerait bien entendre. Elle et Lucy se chargèrent ensuite de chambouler les prévisions météorologiques de Phoenix en braillant les paroles lorsqu'elles les connaissait.

Moi je rigolais, n'ayant pas bougé de ma place sur le sofa. Que faire d'autre ? J'avais déjà prévenu Edward que ma mère était une excentrique - et Lucy n'était apparemment pas mieux - et il ne servirait à rien de se morfondre et de râler face au ridicule de la situation.

Il joua à leur demande, d'abord le fameux **Unchained Melody **que m'avait réclamé Lucy, puis d'autres chansons d'amour que contenait le livre de partitions. Après les inévitables **My heart will go on**, **I will always love you **et **If you're not the one**, elles se ridiculisèrent sur **Only you**. J'étais persuadée qu'elles avaient touché le fond, mais elles exécutèrent une prestation encore plus grotesque sur **Forever and ever**. Moi j'étais pliée de rire, un coussin serré dans mes bras, alors que Phil continuait de filmer. Il avait rapidement eu l'idée d'aller chercher la caméra pour immortaliser ce moment cocasse.

Lorsqu'Edward passa à la chanson suivante cependant, je perdis rapidement mon sourire en la reconnaissant. Préférant ne pas attirer l'attention sur moi et mon rapide changement d'humeur, je me levai et partis vers la cuisine. Ils croiraient que j'étais partie grignoter quelque chose ou boire un verre d'eau.

Arrivée dans la pièce, j'ouvris la porte qui donnait sur l'arrière de la maison et partis m'installer vers le côté du jardin afin que personne ne me voit passer devant la porte fenêtre du salon. Je retrouvai rapidement le portique que Renée avait acheté pour moi quand j'étais enfant et m'asseyais au pied du toboggan, appuyant mon dos sur le reste de la surface.

* * *

_**Je sais que la coupure est un peu étrange, je ne l'aime vraiment pas, mais si j'avais continué on aurait atteint un chapitre beaucoup trop long. C'est le meilleur endroit pour qu'on ait pas trop de suspense.**_

_***J'ai remarqué en lisant des FF en anglais qu'ils dînaient super tôt aux USA.**_

_**Allez, allez ! On s'approche des 2000 reviews ! Je compte sur vous :D  
**_


	31. La tête dans les étoiles

_**Un nouveau chapitre finalement dans les temps même si ça a été franchement limite ! Il est aussi un peu plus court que les autres mais c'est à croire que ça devient une habitude récemment. J'espère en tous cas qu'il vous plaira.**_

_**Un grand merci, comme toujours, à toutes les personnes qui lisent cette fanfiction, et un merci encore plus grand à celles qui laissent un mot d'encouragement par l'intermédiaire des reviews !**_

_**Merci donc à **_**Miistigris, titoune, Marine, li linette, charline, nonni, sukiand, Flo_x3 **_**(il y a la playlist si tu veux écouter les chansons que je mentionne, jette un œil à mon profil), **_**LiiSE, Pauline, mel31, grazie, muteen-mwa, Fan de Twilight, severine, cha', maé-chan, veronika, mimie30, meleedu78, Nestea, Pauline, Priscilla, Pauline1211, Angel87000, Laura, Elo et Morgane.**

**Marie : **_Effectivement on s'en approche mais j'y suis pas encore. Je voulais vraiment que le diner soit une torture pour eux mais je n'ai pas réussi à trouver LA remarque qui allait tout déclencher. Il devrait rester une dizaine de chapitre, peut-être un peu moins, un épilogue et peut-être quelques OS sur leur futur si j'ai le temps les mois prochains. Merci pour ta review ça fait très plaisir !_

**Dame Angélique Malfoy : **_Je suis contente que ces deux derniers chapitres t'aient plu ! Moi aussi je mourrais d'envie d'être à la place de Bella au spa et je me suis franchement éclatée pour le POV d'Edward. Le piano à quelque chose d'apaisant. Je pense que c'est dû au fait qu'il n'y a pas de martellement incessant …_

**Alma : **_Je te remercie sincèrement pour ta review, ça me fait très plaisir et me touche beaucoup. Le fait que tu détailles autant ce que tu apprécies m'aide à écrire les chapitres de façon à ce qu'ils plaisent, en prenant garde à ce qui fait qu'une fic est appréciée ou non. Enfin je sais pas si je m'exprime très clairement lol. Je tiens à être régulière sur les mises à jour parce que je sais que, sinon, il y a de fortes chances que je me laisse trop aller et qu'on arrive à une absence de plusieurs mois. J'ai bien tenu jusqu'ici, il reste une dizaine de chapitres et j'espère donc tenir jusqu'à la fin ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !_

**CarlieCullen : **_Mdr c'était l'inquisition espagnole en beaucoup plus soft ! Les explications concernant le départ de Bella sont dans ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il te plaira. Merci beaucoup pour ta review très encourageante. _

_

* * *

  
_

Ce portique m'était presque étranger. Renée l'avait acheté pour moi quand j'avais cinq ou six ans, mais je n'avais eu que rarement l'occasion de m'amuser avec. D'abord parce que je ne venais ici que quelques semaines par an pendant les vacances scolaires et que ma mère s'arrangeait pour m'occuper autrement qu'en me laissant jouer dans le jardin, ensuite parce que je n'aimais pas vraiment ça. Après l'école ou le week-end, aux moments où les mamans accompagnaient leurs enfants au parc, moi j'étais en randonnée ou à la pêche avec Charlie, et ça me plaisait beaucoup plus que de glisser le long d'une planche en plastique ou de me balancer assise sur un vieux pneu en caoutchouc.

La position dans laquelle j'étais installée sur le vieux toboggan me rappela elle aussi des moments passés avec mon père. Le temps était rarement dégagé à Forks, mais quand c'était le cas, nous nous allongions sur la pelouse du jardin pour regarder le ciel étoilé. De nombreuses fois, Charlie m'avait répété le nom des étoiles qu'il connaissait et la façon de les situer et de les reconnaitre, mais je n'avais rien retenu. Moi ce que j'aimais, c'était les voir briller. Pour moi, chaque petit point contenait une quantité ahurissante d'énergie et je trouvais ça impressionnant vu leur petite taille de là où j'étais.

L'avantage, c'est que peu importe l'endroit où je me trouvais, les étoiles restaient les mêmes, elles étaient constantes, et la constance est une des choses qui manque dans la vie d'un enfant aux parents divorcés. Que je sois à Forks avec mon père, ou à Phoenix avec ma mère, le ciel en pleine nuit était le même.

Le bruit de la porte de la cuisine attira mon attention et je tournai la tête vers la maison pour voir approcher Edward. Arrivé à ma hauteur, il me tendit ma veste et je m'assis pour glisser à l'intérieur. Le temps avait beau se réchauffer, les nuits étaient toujours fraîches, nous entrions à peine en mars.

Il s'assit par terre, le dos appuyé contre le pied du toboggan et lança un rapide regard vers les étoiles, restant silencieux.

« The amazing Edward show* est terminé ? » Taquinai-je.

« J'ai perdu ma concentration quand ma spectatrice préférée à quitté la salle. Le reste du public est en train de déguster une infusion avant d'aller se coucher. »

« Ah ! Les fameuses infusions camomille de Renée Dwyer … » Soupirai-je en riant doucement. « Finalement ça n'a pas été aussi terrible que ce que j'imaginais. » Ajoutai-je après un moment de silence.

« Tu t'attendais à quoi ? » Rigola Edward.

« Franchement ? Bien pire que ça. J'avais peur que tu te sentes mal à l'aise. Lucy et Peter n'avait pas besoin d'être là le jour où ma mère et Phil décidaient de mieux te connaitre. » Ruminai-je, de nouveau légèrement grognon.

« J'ai trouvé ça moins intimidant que ce que je pensais. Et je pense que la présence de Lucy et Peter à rendu le moment un peu moins formel. » Contra-t-il.

Apparemment, lui ne regrettait pas les circonstances de cette soirée. Après tout, c'était le principal, c'était lui qui était _'l'attraction de la soirée'_, tant mieux si il était content de cette rencontre.

Détournant mon regard des étoiles, je le plantai sur Edward qui fixait le ciel lui aussi.

« J'aurais quand même préféré être là quand tu es arrivé. Ça c'est bien passé ? » M'enquis-je.

« Je suis toujours en vie non ? » Taquina-t-il de nouveau en tournant son sourire moqueur vers moi.

J'acquiesçai silencieusement et il retourna à l'observation des étoiles, s'installant un peu mieux en appuyant sa nuque sur le rebord du toboggan. Inconsciemment, je laissai ma main se perdre dans ses cheveux comme je l'avais fait la veille, sauf que cette fois, le geste me paraissait beaucoup plus attentionné que passionné.

« Tu sais qu'Emmett est un as en astronomie ! » Lança-t-il après un autre silence.

« Emmett ? » M'étonnai-je.

« Hum hum. » Confirma-t-il. « Quand on était gamins, Carlisle, ou plutôt le père noël, m'a offert un microscope. Comme Emmett n'était pas autant porté sur les sciences que moi, il lui a acheté une lunette astronomique. Emmett disait qu'il était le plus fort de nous deux parce qu'il pouvait voir des trucs super loin alors que moi je pouvais regarder que des grains de poussière. » Raconta-t-il en rigolant. « J'avais six ans et ça m'a énervé, je voulais être plus fort que lui ! Après ça, je lui est rétorqué que moi je pouvais me servir de mon microscope tout le temps, mais que lui, il ne pouvait regarder les étoiles que la nuit, et que la nuit il dormait. Ça l'a mit en colère. » Se rappela-t-il en riant de nouveau.

« Et connaissant Emmett il a du se venger en cassant ton microscope. »

« Nope ! Il savait que si il faisait ça je casserais son télescope et il y tenait beaucoup. A la place, il s'est levé toutes les nuits pour jeter un coup d'œil aux étoiles. Finalement il s'est fait attraper et s'est prit un sacré savon. Ses parents étaient quand même content qu'il s'intéresse à quelque chose donc ils lui ont permis de regarder les étoiles le week-end et depuis il est quasiment incollable sur le sujet. »

« A quoi ça peut bien lui servir. » Marmonnai-je, faisant rire Edward de nouveau. « Quoi ? »

« Quand on a eu quatorze ans, Emmett m'a rappelé l'histoire de qui était le plus fort et il m'a dit que, maintenant, c'était lui le plus fort de nous deux. »

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« Lui regardait les étoiles, des trucs qui brillent avec des jolis noms, et il pouvait parader devant les filles. » Expliqua-t-il.

« Et ? » Demandai-je, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

« Moi avec mon microscope je regardais des cellules d'oignon rouge. Y a franchement plus romantique. » Rigola-t-il et je me joignis à lui.

« Pauvre Edward. Du coup ton cousin te piquer toutes les filles. » Le plaignis-je faussement. Il faudrait que je pense à remercier Emmett et Carlisle sur ce coup là.

« Naaah ! On se voyait surtout pendant les vacances d'été alors je rattrapais mon retard en me pavanant sur le terrain de Beach volley. J'aurais même pu sortir ma guitare pendant les feux de camps si j'avais voulu. »

« Mais j'étais pas là alors quel intérêt … » Remarquai-je en souriant. « Ça m'étonne pas de toi Cullen, toujours en train de faire le paon. »

« Hey ! Je suis pas prétentieux ! » S'insurgea-t-il en relevant la tête qu'il avait posé sur mes genoux.

« Avoue quand même que tu aimes bien montrer tes aptitudes et recevoir des compliments. » Contrai-je. « Mais bon … tu peux te le permettre. » Soupirai-je.

« Arrête. Je suis le roi de la modestie moi ! » S'exclama-t-il en se réinstallant.

« Tu as passé trop de temps avec Emmett aujourd'hui, tu dis vraiment des conneries plus grosses que toi et lui réunis. » Remarquai-je faussement affligée. « Mais bon … je t'aime quand même. » Ajoutai-je en soupirant.

Je m'arrêtai brutalement dans mon train de pensées et dans mon observation des étoiles. Oh mon Dieu j'avais pas dis ça ?! Pas comme ça !

Je baissai mon regard vers le visage d'Edward qui était tourné vers moi. Ses yeux me fixaient avec un soupçon d'incrédulité et un peu de contentement . Je l'avais dis.

Je me mordis la lèvre, attendant qu'il réagisse. Après un tel dérapage je ne voyais vraiment pas ce que je pourrais dire. Je n'allais certainement pas me rétracter. Je voulais le lui dire, mais j'aurais surement pu faire mieux que de soupirer en feintant l'exaspération et la résignation.

Edward ne disait rien. Et malgré ma forte envie de détourner le regard - et peut-être même de fuir me cacher - je n'arrivais pas à faire autrement que de garder mes yeux dans les siens.

Il leva son bras droit vers mon visage, hésita une seconde, et passa son pouce sur ma lèvre que je maltraitais puis, toujours aussi doucement, il vint poser sa main sur ma nuque et fit descendre mon visage vers le sien. Nous nous retrouvâmes à mi-chemin et il s'arrêta, sa bouche à quelques centimètres de la mienne. Un léger sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres alors que ses yeux perçaient toujours les miens.

« Je t'aime aussi Bella. » Chuchota-t-il avant de combler l'espace entre nous et de m'embrasser.

_Seigneur ! _

_Enfin !_

_Merci ! _

Un tas de pensées m'assaillirent en même temps et je n'en comprenais pas la moitié. Mais franchement, je n'en avais rien à foutre.

Ce baiser là était comme le premier, pendant le bal, mais en mieux. En mieux grâce aux quelques mots que nous venions d'échanger. Grâce à nos confessions. Enfin plus gaffe que confession dans mon cas mais le résultat était le même.

Finalement nous nous séparâmes, retrouvant nos places à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et je ne savais toujours pas quoi dire. Est-ce que je devais m'excuser d'avoir balancé mon premier _je t'aime _de cette façon ? Parce que oui, là je l'avais vraiment balancé. Depuis hier soir j'y avais pensé et je m'étais imaginé un tas de situations où le moment serait de nouveau propice et ça n'avait franchement rien à voir avec la situation actuelle. Enfin … un premier je t'aime ça reste tout de même magnifique, même si les circonstances ne sont pas celles qu'on avait imaginées.

Edward ne disais rien non plus, me regardant et attendant que je me jette à l'eau la première - encore une fois. Il affichait un petit air d'incertitude, comme si il pensait que j'allais me rétracter ou partir en courant. Mais je n'allais pas faire ça ! Il fallait que je le rassure, c'était mon tour de dire quelque chose. Et quelque chose d'intelligent de préférence.

« Merci. » Chuchotai-je.

Il souleva un sourcil. Évidemment ça n'était pas vraiment dans mes habitudes de le remercier après qu'il m'ait embrassée. On avait pourtant dit _quelque chose d'intelligent _Bella ! Il me fallait m'expliquer un peu plus.

« D'être toi. D'être là pour moi. Encore une fois tu as vu que je n'allais pas bien et tu as tout lâché pour venir me voir et me remonter le moral sans chercher à ramener le sujet sur ce qui me peinait. » _Tu tournes en rond Bella, viens en au fait. _« C'est pas vraiment comme ça que je m'imaginais te dire ça, je veux dire, en soupirant et en plaisantant. Surtout pas en plaisantant. Mais ce qui compte, c'est que c'est vrai. Je t'aime. » Finis-je timidement en haussant les épaules maladroitement.

Sur cette nouvelle déclaration, Edward m'embrassa à nouveau, mais beaucoup plus rapidement cette fois. Il s'éloigna ensuite de moi et se tourna afin d'être face à moi, toujours assis par terre au pied du toboggan.

« Est-ce que tu veux en parler ? » Demanda-t-il. « Enfin … c'est comme tu veux mais si tu veux en parler, tu sais que je suis là pour t'écouter. » Se précipita-t-il d'ajouter.

« Bien sûr. » Acquiesçais-je. « C'est … » Commençai-je maladroitement en triturant mes mains entre elles.

« Bella tu n'es pas obligée. » Me rassura-t-il encore. « Ça a un rapport avec Charlie je suppose. » Ajouta-t-il et j'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête.

Il attrapa mes deux mains avec l'une des siennes et commença à tracer des cercles apaisants avec son pouce sur le dos de l'une d'entre elles. Pas de doutes là-dessus, Edward était vraiment là pour moi quand j'avais besoin de lui et j'espérais un jour pouvoir lui rendre la pareille, bien que je n'étais pas spécialement impatiente de le voir triste.

« Cette chanson elle … elle est sortie en 2002. J'étais dans ma période romantisme à fond. Je sais pas si Alice était pareille mais moi quand j'ai eu onze - douze ans, je suis devenue une vrai pisseuse. » Dis-je en rigolant.

« Alice a toujours été plus ou moins une pisseuse. » Se moqua-t-il bien qu'il ne le pense pas vraiment. Il adorait sa sœur.

« Enfin peu importe … je l'ai écouté une fois ou deux … ou peut-être beaucoup plus que ça même. » Rigolai-je de nouveau. « Charlie a finit par l'apprécier aussi et il montait le son à chaque fois qu'il l'entendait à la radio, que ce soit à la maison, dans la voiture ou au boulot. Pour moi, c'était qu'une chanson romantique, mais j'ai vite comprit que pour lui ça voulait dire plus. »

« **If tomorrow never comes **… » Chuchota-t-il pensivement.

« Pour lui, l'absence exprimée dans la chanson représentait le départ de ma mère. Ca m'a vraiment fait de la peine pour lui quand j'ai pris conscience de ça. » Dis-je en reniflant - élégamment, toujours - pour éviter de me mettre à pleurer pour de bon. « Surtout que c'est à cette période que ma mère a commencé à fréquenter Phil. Enfin … Quand … quand Charlie est mort l'année suivante, ses collègues se rappelaient de cette chanson qu'il aimait beaucoup, et comme ça collait aux circonstances, ça a été leur hommage à mon père en quelques sortes. Je ne l'avais pas entendu depuis l'enterrement de Charlie. » Achevais-je avant de me mettre à pleurer pour de bon. Une vrai pisseuse, je l'avais bien dis.

J'entendis Edward soupirer alors que j'avais enfoncé mon visage dans mes mains pour cacher mes larmes et mes traits tirés. Rapidement, je le sentis se déplacer et il m'attira vers lui. Il s'était accroupi face à moi et me câlinait, tenant ma tête contre son épaule. Edward Perfection Cullen Acte III scène 8.

« Bella … je suis désolé. » Chuchota-t-il, se sentant apparemment coupable.

« Mais non. » Marmonnai-je en essayant d'arrêter de pleurer. « Tu as joué ce qu'on te demandait … Renée n'a pas une très bonne mémoire, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle se souvienne de ce genre de détails. Quand Charlie est mort c'est comme si elle avait perdu un ami d'enfance. Ma mère avait avancé. »

Quelque part, je me sentais obligée de m'expliquer, pour défendre ma mère. Elle était là à l'enterrement de mon père et on aurait pu s'attendre à ce qu'elle se souvienne de ça et qu'elle face en sorte de ne pas me peiner. Mais c'était Renée … et elle était comme ça. Je ne voulais pas qu'Edward, ou qui que ce soit d'autre, la culpabilise pour un truc aussi minime que ma semi-déprime du jour.

Après quelques temps de silence durant lesquels Edward me cajola doucement le dos, je finis par arrêter de pleurer et relever la tête de sur son épaule.

« Mieux ou mieux ? » Demanda-t-il en souriant.

« T'as vraiment passé trop de temps avec Emmett aujourd'hui. » Rigolai-je.

« C'est fort possible. » Rit-il à son tour avant d'essuyer mes dernières larmes qui se tenaient sur mes joues. « Allez ma belle, on rentre avant que tu congèles. » Souffla-t-il avant de se relever.

Attrapant mes mains, il m'aida à me lever à mon tour et me serra contre lui un moment. La tête contre son torse, je profitai en silence avant de relever le visage vers lui.

« Tu me vois pleurer beaucoup trop souvent, c'est intolérable. » Grognai-je en grimaçant, faussement énervée.

« C'est pas comme si j'en tirais un quelconque plaisir pervers mais … Hey ! Si t'as besoin de moi je suis là. »

« Je sais. » Chuchotai-je en souriant. « Hey en fait c'est toi qui as froid ! » Lançai-je après qu'il ait tenté de réprimer un frisson.

« Mais non … » Se défendit-il.

« Mais moi j'ai pas froid. » M'exclamai-je. « Tu dis ça pour dissimuler tes faiblesses. » Le taquinai-je.

« Oh ! Joue donc les demoiselles en détresse et aide-moi à couvrir mes mensonges au lieu de te moquer. » Répliqua-t-il.

Et le revoilà en train de plaisanter. Qu'est-ce que je ferai sans Edward Cullen ? Je pleurerais surement en non-stop.

« Okay rentrons. On a un match dans une semaine, c'est pas le moment d'être malade. » Dis-je en l'attirant vers la maison.

« Alors c'est juste pour le match que tu ne veux pas que je sois malade ?! » S'exclama-t-il faussement indigné.

« Non ! » M'écriai-je presque, outrée. « Evidemment non ! Si tu es malade il y a de fortes chances que je le sois aussi et j'ai franchement horreur de ça. » Expliquai-je en riant.

« Ah beh merci Swan ! » Répliqua-t-il en passant son bras autour de mes épaules. « Moi qui croyais bêtement que tu t'inquiétais pour moi … »

« Naaah ! » Dis-je en grimaçant. « Je suis une égoïste moi, tu le sais bien. »

Ma remarque fit sourire Edward et il m'embrassa rapidement avant de passer la porte arrière qui donnait dans la cuisine.

____________________

« Isabella Swan ! » Lança une voix dans un fort chuchotement, me réveillant par la même occasion.

J'essayai d'ouvrir les yeux mais les refermai aussitôt lorsque Phil alluma la lumière du salon.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici ! » Continua-t-il.

Oh ! Phil laissait toujours à ma mère la tâche de me remonter les bretelles quand je m'écartais du droit chemin. Je me demandai donc immédiatement ce que j'avais bien pu faire d'affreux pour réveiller chez lui le côté paternel qu'il s'abstenait habituellement de montrer avec moi.

Frottant mes yeux pour dissiper le sommeil qui s'y tenait encore, je baillai largement avant de tourner ma tête endormie vers mon beau-père.

Il me fixait presque durement, attendant des réponses, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Il venait apparemment de se lever et n'avait pas bu son café - déduction qui m'était venue quand j'avais entendu son ton.

« Quoi ? » Grognai-je d'une voix rauque. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? »

D'accord je m'étais endormie au salon et alors ? En quoi était-ce grave ? S'endormir devant un film est un crime en Arizona maintenant ?

Je me rendis alors compte de ce qui clochait pour Phil, la soirée de la veille me revenant en mémoire.

Un rapide coup d'œil autour de moi confirma mes soupçons et je me redressai sur le canapé, assise droite comme un « i ».

La veille au soir, après notre discussion dans le jardin, Edward et moi avions rejoint les autres dans la cuisine. Lucy et Peter étaient déjà montés et mes parents allaient en faire autant. Ils avaient accepté que mon petit-ami reste un peu plus, le temps d'un DVD, et nous avaient souhaité bonne nuit. Le problème c'est que nous nous étions apparemment endormis avant la fin du film. Le menu défilait en boucle sur l'écran plasma du salon et Edward et moi étions allongés l'un contre l'autre dans mon canapé.

Enfin ça c'était avant que je me transforme en glaçon.

Edward était toujours allongé, aillant du mal à émerger de son sommeil. Moi j'étais assise entre ses jambes, dos à lui, sa veste sur mes jambes - elle était tombée de mon torse quand je m'étais redressée. Edward l'avaient placée là hier soir parce que j'avais un peu froid. Je n'avais toujours pas changé mes vêtements.

« Oh ça … » Dis-je en grimaçant. « On s'est endormis. » Continuai-je simplement, essayant de dédramatiser la situation.

C'était pas grave. On avait fait bien pire. Je dormais avec Edward à chaque nuit passée chez les Cullen. Il était passé par ma fenêtre de nombreuses fois pour regarder des films et on avait même dormi ensemble là-haut une nuit.

Je pense que c'est l'effet de surprise qui avait mit Phil dans cet état.

« Oh merde. » Grogna Edward dans un chuchotement en se redressant à son tour.

Il se retrouva assis directement derrière moi, mon dos contre son torse, ce qui n'aida pas à calmer mon beau-père.

C'est l'arrivée de ma mère en bas des escaliers qui permit de détendre un peu l'atmosphère. Elle fit défiler son regard étonné de Phil à moi à Edward avant de revenir à son mari.

« Oh par pitié Phil, tu as été jeune. Ils sont dans le salon et encore habillés ! Vas boire ton café tu es trop rabajoie pour tenir une conversation. » Le chassa-t-elle.

Il rejoignit la cuisine en marmonnant pour lui-même. Un bon expresso et il se rendrait compte de sa stupidité.

« Je suppose que tes parents ne sont pas au courant. » Continua Renée en s'adressant à Edward.

« Il savaient que j'étais là hier soir. Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient trop inquiets. » Répondit-il.

« Envoie leur un message et retournez vous coucher. Il est à peine sept heures du matin. »

Je relevai les sourcils, étonnée, avant de me tourner vers Edward.

« Dans sa chambre ?! » S'exclama Phil en sortant de la cuisine.

La confiance de ma mère m'avait fait plaisir, bien que m'ayant un peu surprise je dois l'avouer, mais la réaction de Phil m'énerva.

« On est pas des lapins d'élevage. Il suffit pas de nous mettre dans une pièce avec un lit pour qu'on se mette à copuler frénétiquement ! »

« Bella … » Tenta Edward derrière moi, et j'entendis la grimace dans sa voix.

« Mais non ! Bella a raison. Retournez vous coucher il est beaucoup trop tôt ! » S'imposa Renée avant de se rendre dans la cuisine et de fermer la porte derrière elle.

« Quoi ? » Demandai-je en voyant la mine d'Edward.

« Un poil plus de diplomatie la prochaine fois. »

« J'ai raison ! Et en plus de ça il a pas eu sa dose de caféine. Ca se serait pas passé comme ça sinon, il en aurait rigolé je te jure. » Me défendis-je.

« Comme tu veux. » Soupira-t-il.

« Allez on va sagement obéir à ma maman et monter. Mon lit nous attends. » Dis-je suggestivement.

« Hey c'est ma sœur le lapin Duracell pas moi ! » Rappela-t-il.

« Haha, très drôle ! Pas un mot de ça à Emmett ! » M'exclamai-je, menaçante.

« Là-dessus, pas d'inquiétude. »

Laissant sa veste dans le salon et ses chaussures au pied de l'escalier, Edward me suivit à l'étage et s'étala directement sur mon lit alors que je pris une minute pour passer à la salle de bain et enfiler mon pyjama. Lorsque je revins, en short et débardeur, dans ma chambre il dormait déjà profondément. Une fois sous la couette, il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour replonger à mon tour dans les bras de Morphée. Et ceux d'Edward.

***

Je me réveillai de nouveau plus de deux heures plus tard, au son du téléphone d'Edward. Il décrocha rapidement et marmonna quelques réponses que je n'écoutais qu'à peine. C'était apparemment sa mère qui venait au nouvelles. Il lui expliqua rapidement la situation avant de raccrocher et de venir se blottir contre moi, le visage dans le creux de mon cou. Une première pour Edward ! Mais je ne me laissai pas surprendre et profitai de cette proximité pour laisser mes mains s'égarer une nouvelle fois dans sa tignasse.

« Elle n'est pas en colère j'espère. » Marmonnai-je.

« Nan … juste savoir quand je rentrais. » Répondit-il, son souffle chaud dans mon cou et les vibrations me faisant frissonner.

« On ira courir cet après-midi. J'ai pas la foi ce matin. » Lançai-je au bout d'un moment.

« Non plus … on reste là. »

Il n'avait rien d'autre à dire pour me faire plaisir.

Voir un Edward câlin comme ça m'attendrit quelques peu, à moins que ce soit une conséquence de nos aveux de la veille. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne voulais pas le voir s'éloigner tout de suite et j'éprouvais un énorme besoin de le serrer contre moi comme un ours en peluche géant.

Tout en laissant une main frotter son dos gentiment, je tournai légèrement la tête et posai un baiser là où je pouvais, en l'occurrence, au beau milieu d'une masse de cheveux cuivrés.

Ma petite marque d'affection sembla surprendre Edward qui releva le visage pour me regarder. L'inspection ne dura qu'à peine une seconde avant qu'il ne plante un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres. Souriante, je le lui rendis. Taquin, il en déposa un autre. Nous continuâmes ainsi jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que, finalement, nos lèvres ne se séparaient même plus.

Mes mains continuaient à parcourir leur chemin, une parmi les cheveux d'Edward, l'autre se baladant sur l'ensemble du côté gauche de son dos, seule parcelle que je pouvais atteindre.

Celles d'Edward étaient … Il me fallut me concentrer quelques secondes pour les localiser. Appuyé sur son coude gauche pour ne pas m'écraser de son poids, Edward n'avait qu'une faible possibilité de mouvement avec cette main là qui se contentait de se tenir sur ma nuque, son pouce passant quelques fois sur ma joue. La main droite quant à elle était posée sagement sur ma taille, par-dessus mon tee-shirt, appliquant parfois des légères pressions.

A bout de souffle, Edward rompit notre baiser mais, contrairement à son habitude, ne s'éloigna pas. Au contraire il laissa glisser ses lèvres le long de ma mâchoire pour ensuite atteindre mon cou, embrassant avec acharnement le point sous mon oreille gauche.

Si j'avais dû décrire mon cou en un mot, ça aurait était _sensible_. Je ne supportais pas qu'on le touche, qu'on souffle dessus et encore moins qu'on l'embrasse. En l'espace d'une seconde, Edward avait anéantit mes limites et se baladait maintenant en terrain conquis. Edward Cullen venait de gagner un accès illimité à mon cou.

Je n'avais franchement pas de quoi me plaindre, il était littéralement en train de me vénérer ! Mais quand Edward fit passer sa main droite de ma taille à ma cuisse dénudée, je me crispai légèrement.

« Edward … on est pas des lapins Duracell tu te souviens ? » Tentai-je, respirant difficilement.

« Juste des alcalines. On s'arrêtera avant la fin. » Répondit-il, ses lèvres toujours contre la peau de mon cou.

Okay, toujours l'humour. D'habitude ça marchait assez bien mais pas là.

Il arrêta de m'embrasser et releva le visage pour me regarder quand il sentit que mes mains s'étaient immobilisées. Les siennes en firent autant, restant donc sur ma nuque et ma cuisse. En un rapide coup d'œil, il évalua la situation avant de s'éloigner complètement de moi, retombant sur le dos et cachant son visage entre ses mains.

« Bella je suis désolé. Je suis allé trop vite. C'est juste … je croyais que tu … » Déballa-t-il maladroitement.

Ne voulant pas le culpabiliser - ce n'était absolument pas sa faute - je me relevai à mon tour sur un coude pour le surplomber légèrement et pouvoir le regarder. Je dégageai son visage afin de pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

« Ne sois pas désolé Edward ça n'est pas de ta faute. »

« Mais si, j'ai … »

« Rien du tout. » Le coupai-je. « S'il te plait ne commence pas à t'auto flageller. On a dix-sept ans, on est bourrés d'hormones et on réagit en conséquence. »

« Mais … »

« C'est moi ! Pas toi ! » Le coupai-je de nouveau et il fronça les sourcils. « Je … je suis extrêmement pudique et … même sans envoyer valser nos fringues ça me … c'est … enfin je ne suis pas tout à fait à l'aise. » Baragouinai-je. « Mais ce n'est pas toi ! » Ajoutai-je précipitamment. « Jouer les lapins alcalines, comme tu dis, ça … me plait. Mais il me faut … un peu de temps. »

« Je suis désolé d'avoir pressé les choses. » Répondit-il tout penaud.

« Non tu n'es pas désolé. » Répliquai-je, agacée par son comportement. « C'était plaisant, très plaisant. Mais … j'ai été surprise, tout simplement. »

Il ouvrit de nouveau la bouche pour parler et je lui lançai un regard de défi. Il referma finalement la bouche sans prononcer les excuses qu'il s'apprêtait à déballer encore une fois. Il poussa un long soupire avant de me fixer de son air de chien battu - sa façon de s'excuser sans avoir à prononcer les mots et m'énerver.

« Je t'aime Bella. » Souffla-t-il.

« Je sais ! » Lançai-je toute guillerette pour détendre l'atmosphère. « Allez Cullen, fais pas ta tête de martyre où je vais finir par me sentir coupable. Être responsable de ta frustration c'est déjà largement suffisant. » Ajoutai-je.

Il se mit à sourire, surement plus pour me faire plaisir qu'autre chose, et nous discutâmes quelques minutes avant de nous décider à nous lever. Je m'enfermai dans la salle de bains quelques minutes pour me préparer alors qu'Edward profitait de ce temps là pour lisser ses vêtements et tirer les draps de mon lit.

En l'espace des quelques minutes que j'avais passées dans la salle de bain, Edward avait apparemment eut le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il s'était passé ce matin. Et son attitude légèrement distante - bien que pouvant être prise pour une possible timidité devant ma famille - me montra qu'il avait décidé de prendre un peu de recul.

Je commençais à bien connaitre Edward, et au lieu de foncer dans le tas en exposant mes reproches - ce qui se serait surement montré inutile - je décidai de le rassurer et de lui montrer que je ne lui en voulais pas de manière plus détournée. Même si il me faudrait surement plus de temps, j'étais certaine que le résultat se montrerait plus concluant. Je prendrais donc mon temps pour lui _montrer_ - et non pas lui _dire_ - qu'être proche de lui n'était pas déplaisant, bien au contraire.

Vu l'heure bien avancée de la matinée, nous ne primes pas de petit-déjeuner et j'insistais pour un brunch en tête à tête. Edward et moi saluâmes donc mes parents, je dis mes au revoir à Lucy, Peter et Sandra, puis nous quittâmes la maison, mon survêtement dans un sac dans mon coffre pour notre jogging de l'après-midi. Edward conduisit ensuite vers un coin en ville où nous primes un brunch avant de retourner chez lui pour qu'il fasse ses devoirs.

Les dernières heures avaient été plutôt silencieuses, m'aidant à devenir une pro dans l'art d'étouffer les soupirs d'agacement. A mon avis, ils seraient nombreux dans les jours à venir si Edward ne revenait pas à son comportement affectif habituel.

* * *

_***Est-ce que par hasard quelqu'un parmi vous connaitrait the amazing patate show ? Beh ouai j'ai pensé à ça en écrivant …**_

_**Bon cette fois, on peut pas dire qu'il s'est rien passé ! Même si le chapitre est assez court je sais … Les premiers **_**je t'aime **_**échangés, Phil qui divague à cause d'un manque de caféine, la deuxième base encore en progrès …**_

_**Le chapitre précédent a été parmi les plus commentés ! J'en attendant autant de vous pour celui-ci ;)**_


	32. Déclaration

Bonjour à tous ! Si on peut appeler ça un bon jour …

Non ceci n'est pas un chapitre mais plutôt un coup de gueule ! Pas contre vous tous mais contre **UNE** personne !

Grâce à Alice (merci à toi) il a été porté à mon attention que quelqu'un, qui lit cette fiction, l'a détournée pour la publier **EN SON NOM **sur un skyblog.

Je ne vous répèterez pas ici les mots qui m'ont échappé quand j'ai retrouvé ma langue !

C'est tout simplement du **VOL** ! Je me (pardonnez moi l'expression) casse le cul à écrire une histoire, que j'invente, qui me prend beaucoup de temps et je fais ça avec plaisir ! Là, tout de suite, je suis partagée entre l'envie de tout plaquer et une forte envie de continuer pour prouver je ne sais même pas quoi. J'ai d'autres envies aussi que le net ne permet pas.

Si cette personne m'avait parlé de son projet, m'avait demandé de publier la fiction en mon nom sur un blog, j'aurais accepté parce que c'est beaucoup de temps et de travail. Là je suis tout simplement sur les nerfs et très déçue.

Ma sœur m'a dit de supprimer la fic en représailles mais je suis contre cette idée. C'est **MON** travail et je n'ai pas à plier devant ce genre de personnes.

Je vais contacter la personne qui a fait ça et j'espère pouvoir arranger la situation rapidement.

En attendant, si l'un de vous a fait la même chose, j'attends que vous me contactiez et on pourra peut-être s'arranger. Une deuxième surprise comme ça et je ne serais surement pas aussi indulgente.

J'attends d'avoir pris contact avec la personne responsable avant de vous donner le lien.

Le prochain chapitre sera là mardi prochain, comme promis malgré tout !


	33. Hystérie

**_Je voudrais vraiment vous remercier pour le soutien que vous m'avez apporté depuis mercredi dernier. Comme d'habitude j'ai répondu aux reviews signées et je tiens à remercier aussi _Veronika, helena, Pauline (les trois), Artemis, alicecullen, tiftif, Sil, melody, Fan de Twilight, nanou, sila, ewilan, manu, Lou, pauline1211, Lia, Angel87000, Carramelie, Caro, Sandiane, cassiopée, Hordanna, Ellora, Jubblalyne, vanessa, makotoo, Clémence, camille, clzmznce, San, audreydidi, Virginie, mel31, fanny, severine, sabine, sarah, shavri, Miistigris, lyscycy, Elo, lilinette, Marie, Flo_x3, Alice (les deux), LiiSE, Liilu et Bellalala _pour leur messages et leur soutien ! _**

**_Sachez que le problème a été rapidement réglé (une fois que la responsable a prit connaissance de mon message), qu'elle a supprimé le blog, et qu'elle s'est excusée pour son geste. Je suis assez contente de dire que tout a été fait à « l'amiable » et qu'on a évité les cris et le sang (comme j'ai vu sur une histoire similaire)._**

**_Je voudrai aussi remercier les personnes qui ont, en quelque sorte, mené leur campagne de prévention en allant prévenir que la fiction du blog était en fait la mienne. Ça m'a beaucoup touché de voir ça._**

**_Je voulais aussi dire aux personnes qui lisaient la fiction sur le blog et qui sont venues ici que je les remerciais pour leurs commentaires (qui me reviennent quand même de droit). Liilu en particulier m'a dit qu'elle était désolée mais elle n'a absolument pas à se sentir coupable. _**

**_Enfin bref, tout ça est terminé et j'espère que ça ne restera maintenant qu'un mauvais souvenir !_**

**_Il y a ensuite le blabla habituel du début de chapitre et une nouvelle ribambelle de mercis à distribuer. Merci donc à _matrineu54, PrincetonGirl818, sam, Nonni (non, non pas de suçon encore), nini, mel31, débby alias alice, Pauline, severine, Tarra, LylyGreen, Laura, Morgane, Nestea, Veronika, Sandra et charline.**

**Alma :** _Je suis d'accord avec toi, trop de romantisme tue le romantisme et puis cette première déclaration me plaisait bien comme ça. Je la trouve simple et elle correspond bien à ce que voulait Bella, c'est-à-dire ne pas se prendre la tête avec les détails et dire je t'aime quand elle en aurait envie. Elle aurait pu le dire la première fois qu'elle l'a pensé mais je pense vraiment qu'elle avait loupé son train et qu'il lui fallait attendre le prochain sinon ça aurait alourdi l'ambiance alors que là ça glisse tout seul. Dans les POV d'Edward on se rend compte qu'il est vraiment blindé d'hormones mais qu'il se serre la ceinture pour Bella. Là elle lance elle-même la machine donc il se dit qu'il peut y aller mais … non. Les reviews/romans sont toujours un plaisir et je t'encourage vraiment à en faire, je les adore !!_

**Gwen : **_Mon côté romantique ? Oui tu m'as percée à jour lol comme Bella j'ai tourné pisseuse quand j'ai eu onze-douze ans. C'est vrai que le chapitre d'avant était court mais la coupure était vraiment mieux à ce niveau là. Je n'avais pas spécialement envie de m'étendre sur la distance mise par Edward (tu verras ça en lisant). Tu as bien compris les limites de Bella et j'espère que ce chapitre-ci te plaira. Merci aussi pour tes compliments, dépasser les 2000 reviews ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir._

**Muteen-mwa : **_Bella ne voulait pas se prendre la tête avec ce je t'aime. Ou plutôt, je ne voulais pas que Bella se prenne la tête avec ce je t'aime lol Je trouve ça mieux de cette façon, ça coule tout seul et ça parait plus naturel qu'un je t'aime réfléchis 107 ans. Des réponses dans ce chapitre-ci …_

**LiiSE : **_Beh oui faut bien que ça s'arrête un jour !! Imprimé le livre … euuuuuh … cent bales et un mars aussi non ?! Et pour ce qui est de leur vie entière … Il y aura peut-être quelques OS en suite si j'ai du temps pour moi. Balancer un peu d'humour dans les moments critiques (ou même à tous moments) c'est un peu mon don alors je suis contente si tu trouves que ça colle bien dans l'histoire. Ma petite sœur aussi rentre en internat et elle déprime tout autant que toi de ne pas pouvoir lire les suites dès qu'elles seront mises, mais tu pourras toujours voir ça le week-end ! _

**Clzmznce : **_La maman hippie oui, c'est comme ça que je la vois. Détendue, extravagante, la femme libre mais qui se range aussi quelque part à travers son mariage avec Phil et la présence de sa fille. Edward frustré ouai … le pauvre … mais bon ça va pas durer crois-moi ! Et si tu ne crois que ce que tu vois, je te laisse lire ce chapitre et j'attends tes réactions !_

**Marie : **_The amazing patate show … fais un tour sur Google ça sera rapide. C'est court et c'est mignon lol La différence de longueur est toujours à quelques mots prêts sachant que mes chapitres varient entre 6000 et 9000 mots, mais ça m'embête toujours quand il y en a un plus court. J'espère que tu me jugeras suffisamment inspirée !_

**Maé-chan : **_Alcaline et/ou Duracell quand il veut se petit Edward lol Je sais qu'une semaine pour vous ça peut paraitre long mais pour moi c'est vraiment la course lol. Au début, j'ai écris vingt chapitres en un mois (ma fac était bloquée) donc j'avais vraiment pas la pression mais maintenant j'écris vraiment les chapitres dans la semaine et des fois c'est chaud !!_

**CarlieCullen : **_Beh alors … faut pas pleurer comme ça ! Je vais mettre des WARNING pour les scènes tristes maintenant lol « sortez vos mouchoirs ». Mdr ouai Phil est peut-être possédé qui sait ?! Les chapitres se font rares depuis quelques temps (j'ai épuisé mes réserves) et du coup je les écris vraiment dans l'espace d'une semaine et c'es vraiment la course. Désolée de ne pas pouvoir te mettre quelque chose sous la dent._

_

* * *

  
_

**J'en reviens pas que j'en arrive à écrire ça mais …**

Cette Fanfiction est la mienne, bien que les personnages d'origine soient ceux de Stephenie Meyer. Merci de me contacter si vous avez dans l'idée d'utiliser cette histoire en dehors du domaine privé !

**Je fais un petit sondage sur ma page de profil, merci d'aller jeter un œil et de me donner votre avis :D**

* * *

Comme je l'avais décidé dimanche matin, je m'étais attelée à recréer la proximité qu'Edward et moi avions eu du mal à établir dans notre relation. Nous étions aujourd'hui mardi, et rien n'avait vraiment évolué.

Notre jogging avait été silencieux, bien qu'il n'y ait aucune étrangeté à cela. Notre retour chez les Cullen avait par contre été différent. Un peu tendu. J'avais presque dû forcer ma main dans celle d'Edward, et une fois arrivés, il avait dit avoir encore des devoirs à finir et j'étais retournée seule chez moi, ce qui avait étonné sa mère et sa sœur.

Bien qu'Esmé se tienne en dehors de la relation que j'entretenais avec son fils, Alice ne se gêna pas pour me téléphoner le soir même et passa plus d'une heure à me cuisiner jusqu'à ce que je finisse par tout lui raconter. Elle m'avait d'abord félicitée pour une telle avancée avant de se renfrogner et de râler un peu contre mes attitudes de prude. Elle comprit pourtant rapidement ma réaction et commença à en vouloir à son frère. Je dû lui faire promettre de ne rien lui dire et de ne pas agir. Encore à ce moment là j'étais persuadée d'avoir la situation en main.

Le lundi au lycée, bien qu'il m'est attendu à côté de sa voiture comme tous les matins, c'est moi qui dû aller l'embrasser avant d'encore une fois saisir sa main. Si je ne le connaissais pas assez et que je ne savais pas pourquoi il réagissait ainsi, j'aurais largement pu croire qu'il voulait rompre. C'est d'ailleurs ce que suspecta Emmett. Tout au long de la pause déjeuner il ne nous taquina pas, occupant son temps à lancer des regards perplexes à son cousin et à moi. Finalement, Rose lui expliqua ce qu'elle avait apprit d'Alice.

Le cours de biologie et l'entrainement furent relativement tendus et ce fut moi - encore et toujours - qui engageai toutes les démonstrations d'affection.

Après une journée complète, je compris qu'Edward avait décidé de me laisser tout mener. Si je l'embrassais, il se laisserait faire avec joie, mais il ne prendrait plus le _'risque' _de me brusquer de nouveau. Une belle connerie oui !

Le mardi matin, nos quatre amis étaient au fait de l'ensemble de la situation et me lançaient des regards désolés alors que les garçons essayaient d'alléger un peu l'ambiance et de pousser Edward à redevenir _'l'ancien lui'_.

La journée passa plus ou moins comme celle de la veille, Edward se contentant de répondre à mes démonstrations d'affections mais n'en lançant aucune.

Ma tri-conversation téléphonique de la veille avec mes deux amies avait donné naissance au plan _'décoinçons Edward avant que Bella ne pète un câble'_. La phase un qui, je l'espérais, serait la seule commençait dès ce soir après notre journée de cours et notre jogging. A cet effet, sur les recommandations d'Alice, j'avais déposé mon survêtement et de quoi me doucher et me changer dans le coffre de ma voiture. J'aurais normalement dû passer chez les Cullen après m'être changée chez moi. Lili m'avait demandé de passer la voir pour je ne sais trop quoi. Elle m'avait fait cette requête dimanche après-midi mais j'étais trop distraite à ce moment là pour prêter attention à la raison de l'importance de ma présence.

Nous étions donc mardi, il était maintenant dix-sept heures trente, et nous arrivions de notre jogging devant la maison des parents d'Edward.

Nonchalamment, je me dirigeai vers ma voiture et ouvris le coffre pour récupérer mon sac. Edward me regarda entrer avec interrogation alors qu'il s'attendait surement à me dire au revoir comme chaque soir.

« Alice a besoin de moi pour je ne sais trop quoi et ta mère m'a invité à diner pendant que tu enfilais ton survêtement. » Lui expliquai-je avant qu'il ne pose la question.

« Oh. » Dit-il simplement. « Mais tu ne vas pas te doucher ou … »

« J'ai ce qu'il faut dans mon sac ! » Le coupai-je en souriant et en désignant le dit sac.

Alice et Esmé ne m'attaquèrent pas tout de suite, me laissant le temps d'aller me doucher et me changer. Selon Rosalie, je devais pousser les choses jusqu'à emprunter sa salle de bain, plan qu'Alice avait fortement encouragé. J'avais posé mon droit de véto en disant que je ne voulais pas le mettre mal à l'aise - bien au contraire - et que je serais moi-même bien mieux si j'utilisais celle d'Alice ou de la chambre d'amis. Et Lili me refusant provisoirement l'accès à sa chambre pour je ne sais qu'elle raison, j'utilisais donc la chambre d'amis.

Il me fallut une vingtaine de minutes pour me nettoyer et me préparer totalement. Je rejoignis ensuite la chambre de mon amie mais trouvai la porte fermée à clé et Alice ne répondait pas.

Loin de me prendre la tête face à une telle situation, je rejoignis la chambre d'Edward. C'était peut-être le but d'Alice en fait …

Cognant trois coups rapides contre la porte, j'entrai sans attendre d'invitation - comme toujours - et trouvai Edward sur son matelas, son dos appuyé contre la tête de lit. Il releva les yeux de son livre de français et m'adressa un sourire.

« Tu as déjà fini avec Alice ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Elle n'est pas dans sa chambre. Je pense qu'elle viendra me chercher quand elle daignera penser à moi. » Plaisantai-je en m'installant devant son ordinateur.

Comme souvent quand il travaillait, Edward avait lancé un peu de musique en fond sonore. Je me mis donc à chercher parmi les titres pour trouver quelque chose que j'avais envie d'écouter. Lui voulait juste un peu de musique pour se détendre et ne se formaliserait donc pas si je changeais brutalement et que je prenais le relai sur le mode aléatoire.

Je finis par trouver une chanson à mon goût. Ca n'était pas la version à laquelle j'étais habituée - celle sur laquelle je dansais en couche, quinze mois à peine, sur une vidéo assez compromettante - mais une reprise de **Muse**. Je la lançai et commençai à chanter en exagérant mes mimiques et en prenant une moue d'adorable petit chiot.

_« You're just too good to be true_

_**Can't take my eyes off of you**_

_You feel like heaven to touch _

_I wanna hold you so much » _Commençai-je d'une voix douce et légèrement rauque avant de me mordre la lèvre avec un sourire suggestif et en roulant les yeux, le faisant rire faiblement.

_« At long last love has arrived_

_And I thank God I'm alive_

_You're just too good to be true_

_Can't take my eyes off of you_

_Pardon the way that I stare_

_There's nothing else to compare_

_The sight of you makes me weak _

_There are no words left to speak » _Continuai-je en agitant la main devant mon visage comme si j'avais besoin d'air. Il rigola de nouveau, son livre de français oublié à ses côtés.

_« So if you feel like I feel_

_Please let me know that it's real_

_You're just to good to be true_

_Can't take my eyes off of you » _Ajoutai-je, cette fois-ci bien sérieuse, essayant de lui faire comprendre que son comportement des deux derniers jours m'avait tout de même blessée.

Je profitai ensuite du solo de guitare pour monter le son et me lever de sa chaise de bureau pour le rejoindre sur le lit, gardant une légère distance entre nous. Je n'arrêtais pas de faire des pas pour lui montrer ce que je voulais, j'attendais de lui qu'il attrape enfin la perche que je lui tendais.

_« I love you baby, and if it's quite alright_

_I need you baby to warm the lonely nights_

_I love you baby, trust in me when I say_

_Oh pretty baby, don't bring me down I pray_

_Oh pretty baby, now that I've found you_

_Let me love you baby, let me love you » _Finis-je dans une moue suppliante, à la fois sérieuse et taquine.

En souriant, Edward encercla mes épaules d'un de ses bras et m'attira pour me rapprocher de lui. Nous continuâmes à chanter la chanson, hurlant pratiquement le dernier refrain alors que la musique était assourdissante. Tout n'était pas encore en ordre mais au moins il ne brassait plus ses reproches dans son coin.

Le lecteur, toujours en mode aléatoire, lança une autre chanson du groupe que j'appréciais moins. Je me levai donc - avec quelques regrets - pour choisir un nouveau titre. Trouvant mon bonheur, je double cliquai sur **Hysteria** et la chanson commença immédiatement. Je réfléchis rapidement et conclu que je pourrais tirer profit de la bonne humeur ambiante.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je retournai vers Edward alors que les paroles débutaient. Totalement effrontée - comme saisissant ma dernière chance de ne pas _péter un câble _dixit Rose et Alice - je m'installai directement devant lui, assise à cheval au niveau de ses cuisses sur ses jambes étendues sur le lit.

Deuxième base. Troisième prise. ACTION !

« Bella ... » Commença-t-il légèrement paniqué en s'asseyant, raide comme la justice.

« Ça suffit Edward. Deux jours que tu tiens tes distances. Je ne t'ai jamais demandé ça, je ne t'ai rien demandé d'ailleurs. Je t'ai juste appris quelque chose sur moi pour que tu puisses continuer à être proche de moi tout en connaissant mes limites. » Répondis-je sérieusement. « Tu vas retrouver ton ancienne attitude avant que je finisse par vraiment m'énerver. » Ajoutai-je avant de l'embrasser.

Comme les jours précédents, il répondit au baiser avec son entrain habituel, bien que gardant ses mains pour lui. Agacée par tant de réserve, je me surpris moi-même en continuant à me montrer aussi audacieuse, et glissai les mains dans ses cheveux. Je troquai ma douceur habituelle contre une prise ferme qui me permit de le diriger de façon à pouvoir approfondir le baiser. Edward se montrant largement coopératif à ce niveau là, je laissai une main descendre sur sa nuque, la glissant finalement dans le col de son tee-shirt pour atteindre une de ses épaules.

Essoufflée, je reproduisis les gestes qu'Edward avait eu l'autre matin et laissai glisser mes lèvres jusqu'à son cou. J'arrivai au niveau de son oreille juste à temps pour le deuxième refrain que je chuchotai simplement, espérant le faire réagir.

_'cause I want it now_

_I want it now_

_Give me your heart and your soul_

_And I'm breaking out_

_I'm breaking out_

_Last chance to lose control_

Reculant mon visage pour évaluer le résultat, mes yeux trouvèrent ceux d'Edward et je retins un cri de victoire quand il m'attira à lui pour reprendre le baiser. Ses mains vinrent rapidement rejoindre la partie, une se posant entre mes omoplates pour me tenir contre lui alors que l'autre parcourait un court trajet de ma cuisse à ma taille en passant par ma hanche, me serrant parfois presque à m'en faire mal. L'effet de surprise en moins, et un jean en plus, je frissonnai à peine à l'attention contrairement à la fois précédente. Il ne s'attarda pas sur mes lèvres et laissa les siennes s'égarer plus au sud, d'abord longuement sur le côté de mon cou avant de descendre encore le long de ma clavicule avant de s'aventurer encore plus bas. Il s'arrêta au niveau de mon débardeur, ne me forçant pas à exposer plus de peau. Le décolleté présent été déjà largement suffisant pour que j'en perde mon souffle et mes esprits.

Dans notre position, il m'était difficile d'ignorer que le self-control d'Edward était mis à rude épreuve. Je me maintînt aussi immobile que possible. Je n'étais pas prête à aller jusqu'au bout tout de suite - pas avec ses parents et sa sœur à portée de voix - et je ne voulais pas lui rendre la tâche trop difficile. En plus de ça, j'avais plus ou moins perdu tout mon courage, le troquant contre un abandon presque total.

« OH MON DIEU ! »

Le cri de surprise attira notre attention vers la porte. Je me dévissai presque le cou, toujours fermement accrochée - voir broyer - contre Edward, la bouche légèrement ouverte pour faciliter ma respiration difficile. En voyant Edward, j'imaginai facilement que je devais être aussi rouge et déchevelée que lui.

Mon petit-ami fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits.

« Bordel Alice, tu peux pas frapper ?! » S'énerva-t-il assez fort pour couvrir le volume de la musique.

« Vous n'auriez pas entendu avec tout ce bruit. » Se défendit-elle. « Et puis la prochaine fois verrouille ta porte ! »

« C'est ma chambre j'y fais ce que je veux. » Répliqua-t-il. « Qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre ici d'ailleurs ? »

Alice grimaça et détourna le regard vers un autre coin de la pièce. Nous n'avions pas bougé d'un pouce, Edward se contentant de grogner contre sa sœur alors que j'essayais toujours de retrouver mon souffle.

L'idée que mon amie soit gênée de nous voir ainsi me fit rire intérieurement. C'était pourtant elle qui avait passé les deux derniers jours à échafauder des plans pour que je retrouve mon début d'intimité avec Edward !

« Je venais chercher Bella pour lui faire essayer sa robe. » Marmonna-t-elle.

Si j'avais été plus attentive à ce moment là, j'aurais entendu le mot robe et aurais posé des questions. Mon cerveau étant malheureusement en autopilote, je me contentais de fixer bêtement mon amie.

« Ah … d'accord. » Fut la réponse hautement intelligente d'Edward.

« Je t'attends dans ma chambre Bella ! » Lança Lili avant de décamper rapidement, claquant la porte derrière elle.

Je quittai la porte des yeux et reportai mon attention sur Edward alors qu'il poussait un profond soupire d'agacement. Ses deux mains vinrent se poser sur mon dos pour le caresser tendrement. Je fis de même et allai poser ma tête dans le creux de son cou. Le moment avait changé et la seule preuve qu'il restait de la folie antérieur était le volume maintenant beaucoup trop fort de la musique.

« Quelles sont les chances qu'elle garde ça pour elle ? » Finit par demander Edward.

« Je dirai aucune. » Rigolai-je doucement. « Mais je peux toujours essayer d'acheter son silence. »

« Oh ça servirait à rien, Lili est incapable de tenir sa langue. » Remarqua-t-il.

« Vrai. » Lui concédai-je à regret. « Bon allez j'y vais avant qu'elle revienne à la charge. » Dis-je après quelques instants de silence.

Un dernier baiser rapide et je me relevai, rougissante, me rendant compte de la position dans laquelle Alice nous avait surpris. Histoire de camoufler la couleur de mes joues et de ne pas le fixer dans toute sa … gloire, je me dirigeai vers l'ordinateur afin de baisser le volume de la musique.

« Bella je suis … » Commença timidement Edward.

« Dis le mot désolé et ça ira mal pour toi Edward Cullen ! » Le coupai-je en me tournant vers lui, le pointant d'un index menaçant.

« Je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça ces derniers jours. » Continua-t-il malgré mon avertissement, se levant pour me faire face. « Je ne voulais pas aller trop vite ou trop loin et du coup je me suis conduit comme un bel abruti. »

« Contente toi de ne pas recommencer et tout ira bien. » Lui répondis-je. « J'ai bien compris que tu faisais ça pour moi. » Le rassurai-je. « Mais la prochaine fois, évite de décider à ma place. » Conclu-je d'un ton sans réplique avant de l'embraser rapidement et de quitter la chambre.

Je me dépêchai de traverser le couloir, ne tenant pas spécialement à croiser les parents de mes amis. Me connaissant, je me trahirai toute seule rien qu'avec un regard gêné ou un rougissement intempestif.

J'étais encore en train de remettre mes cheveux en place quand je rejoignis Alice dans sa chambre.

« Si il y a bien un truc que je ne veux jamais revoir de toute ma vie, c'est bien ce que je viens de voir il y a pas cinq minutes. » Déclara-t-elle d'un air dégouté.

« Oh Alice je t'en prie. » Soupirai-je. « Evite d'entrer sans frapper et tu n'auras pas de surprise. »

« Et puis c'est quoi cette manie dans cette famille de mettre la musique à fond pour se peloter allègrement ?! » S'exclama-t-elle. « Moi j'ai pas besoin de musique pour me donner du courage, crois-moi ! »

« Je me passerai des détails Lili. Si tu me disais plutôt pourquoi tu as besoin de moi. »

« Ah oui ! » S'exclama-t-elle avant de se diriger dans son atelier/dressing adjacent. « Tu es là … » Commença-t-elle en farfouillant parmi je ne sais trop quoi. « Pour essayer ta robe ! » Termina-t-elle en revenant vers moi en exposant le vêtement en question.

« Ma robe ? Lili … pourquoi tu m'as fait une nouvelle robe ? On a largement le temps avant le bal de fin d'année et on avait décidé que j'en achèterai une … » La réprimandai-je légèrement.

« Ça n'est pas pour le bal du lycée voyons ! Edward ne t'a pas dit ? »

« Pas dit quoi ? » M'enquis-je, les sourcils froncés.

« Non, de toutes évidences il ne t'a rien dit. » Dit-elle pour elle-même. « Allez essaye-la vite ! » Continua-t-elle à mon intention.

« C'est une robe pour quoi ? » Répétai-je en commençant à retirer mes vêtements pour essayer la robe après avoir vérifier que la porte était verrouillée. Une nouvelle exposition n'était pas vraiment nécessaire.

« Tu demanderas à ton cher Edward ! Il est hors de question que monsieur s'en tire si facilement. Il croyait que j'allais lui faciliter la tâche mais il rêve. » Éluda-t-elle sur un ton presque diabolique. « Là, regarde, la fermeture est sur le côté. Pratique et discret. » Ajouta-t-elle, revenant à son attitude de styliste folle.

Renonçant à l'idée de faire parler mon amie, je me glissai dans la nouvelle robe qu'elle avait conçue pour moi. Elle s'étirait jusqu'au sol, étroite sans être moulante, d'un satin de couleur bleue turquoise. Les larges bretelles étaient d'un marron presque noir si l'on ne faisait pas attention, et une ceinture de la même couleur était placée sous la poitrine.

« J'ai encore quelques détails à finir mais je voulais marquer l'ourlet et vérifier que la taille était la bonne. Je pensais que tu avais grossi depuis le mois dernier mais apparemment mes yeux me font défaut. » Rigola-t-elle.

« Crétine ! » Lui lançai-je en lui bousculant l'épaule.

« Hey mollo Jacky Chan ! On ne t'as jamais dit qu'il ne faut pas faire de Kung-fu dans une robe à trois cents dollars ? »

« Trois cents dollars ! » M'écriai-je affolée. « Mon Dieu Alice enlève moi ça ! Je ne peux pas … » Paniquai-je.

« Oh la ferme Swan ! C'est si tu comptes la main d'œuvre et le temps de travail qu'elle coûte aussi cher. D'après internet. » Me coupa-t-elle en s'agitant autour de moi pour lisser quelques plis ou noter des détails à arranger.

« Lili … » Soupirai-je. « Ça reste un cadeau que je ne peux pas accepter. »

« Oh allez ! Je n'ai même pas dépensé la moitié du prix total en fournitures ! » S'indigna-t-elle. « Et en plus de ça, ça serait du gaspillage vu que je ne peux rien ramener maintenant que j'ai donné des coups de ciseaux partout. » Acheva-t-elle avec fierté.

« Bien. » Me résignai-je. « Mais je t'interdis de refaire ça un jour ! Non mais dépenser autant d'argent pour … pour je ne sais même pas quoi en plus ! » M'exclamai-je. « Laisse moi au moins te rembourser le matériel. » Ajoutai-je, bien que n'étant pas fana du fait de dépenser 150$ pour une robe.

« Hun, hun. » Marmonna-t-elle en secouant la tête. « Ma chère Bella, il est temps pour moi de t'annoncer quelque chose ! » Dit-elle solennellement.

Je la regardai avec mon meilleur air interrogatif alors que je renfilais mon jean et débardeur. Alice se chargeait de ramener la robe à sa place précédente afin de la peaufiner plus tard. Lorsqu'elle revint face à moi, elle arborait un sourire à la fois ravi et mystérieux.

« Accouche Lili, la patience est une vertu que je ne possède pas. » Grognai-je, tout ce suspense allait finir par avoir raison de mes nerfs.

« Et bien … Je suis restée en contact avec des personnes du défilé. J'ai préféré attendre de voir comment ça évoluait avant de vous mettre au courant mais … ça fait un mois que je travaille avec eux. »

« Oh mon Dieu Lili c'est génial ! » M'exclamai-je en lui sautant au cou. « Et alors tu prépares d'autres défilés ? » M'impatientai-je.

« Non. En fait, c'est une marque de vêtements. Ils me donnent leurs directives sur les prochaines tendances, je leur montre de nouveaux designs et eux décident d'en acheter les droits ou non. Tout ça est super surveillé, ça m'a un peu foutu la trouille au début mais ça en vaut largement la peine ! » Expliqua-t-elle avec un coup d'œil appuyé. « Je suis payée 300$ pour chaque modèle et je touche ensuite 6% des recettes des ventes. »

Ébahie, je la fixai, mes yeux largement ouverts et ma mâchoire tombante sous la surprise. Je repris rapidement contenance et commençai à crier et sauter sur place comme une gamine de six ans. Alice me rejoignit dans ma frénésie et nous finîmes par rigoler un long moment avant qu'elle ne me montre les planches des modèles qu'elle avait déjà vendus et qui avaient permis de payer les matériaux pour ma robe.

« C'est génial ! » Conclu-t-elle après plusieurs minutes. « Ca me permet de mettre de l'argent de côté pour la fac. J'ai encore le temps mais au moins je suis rassurée. »

« Je suis tellement contente pour toi ! » M'émerveillai-je de nouveau avant qu'un coup soit frapper à la porte.

Un regard rapide en direction du radio réveil nous indiqua qu'il était largement l'heure de diner et nous descendîmes donc rejoindre les autres. Edward semblait avoir perdu son assurance et rougit instantanément quand il croisa le regard de sa sœur et celle-ci éclata de rire, sa gêne de tout à l'heure complètement oubliée.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Lili ? » Interrogea Carlisle.

« Rien ! » M'empressai-je de répondre.

Monsieur Cullen me jeta un regard plein de curiosité qui me fit rougir, puis il détourna les yeux vers son fils qui évita son regard. L'air perplexe qui suivit son air curieux ne fit qu'amplifier les rires d'Alice et je lui donnai un coup sous la table pour la supplier de s'arrêter.

Je n'avais absolument pas besoin d'une leçon sur les choses de la vie - discussion qui nous aurait morfondus Edward et moi - et je ne voulais pas non plus que le récit de notre _'débordement' _soit une raison de rappeler l'exposition des parents Cullen quelques semaines plus tôt.

« Et cette robe alors ? » Questionna Esmé en s'installant après avoir posé un autre plat sur la table.

« Elle est magnifique même si … »

« Finalement aucune reprise à faire ! » Me coupa Alice. « Moi qui étais pourtant persuadée qu'elle avait prit quelques kilos. » Dit-elle presque déçue.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Alice ? » Grogna Edward en relevant la tête de son assiette à moitié remplie.

« Détends-toi frangin. C'était juste une impression mais il n'y a rien de méchant. »

« Je l'ai pensé aussi » Appuya sa mère. « Bella a prit un peu des joues. Mais ça te va très bien ma chérie ! » Se précipita-t-elle d'ajouter.

Edward me tourna le visage vers lui avant de me regarder longuement.

« Non. Je vois toujours pas. » Lâcha-t-il après quelques secondes.

« Pas étonnant, tu passes ton temps à la fixer alors tu ne te rends pas compte des changements. Mais si tu compares la Bella d'aujourd'hui avec une photo d'il y a quelques mois, tu verras qu'on a raison. » Lança fièrement Alice.

« Peut-être. » Lui concédai-je, essayant de mettre fin à cette embarassante conversation.

« J'ai une théorie là-dessus. » Continua-t-elle.

« On veut pas l'entendre. » Grommela son frère à côté de moi.

« A force de sourire comme une niaise à chaque fois que tu regardes Edward, tes zygomatiques ont fini par se muscler. » Expliqua-t-elle malgré tout.

« La niaise te remercie de ton explication. » Répondis-je en lui adressant un sourire ironique.

« Je t'en prie ! » Sourit-elle avant de se reconcentrer sur son assiette.

« Ne te vexe pas Bella. » Lança Carlisle en m'adressant un sourire réconfortant.

« Comme je te l'ai dis, ça te va très bien. Et puis ça fait plaisir de vous voir sourire comme ça tous les deux. » Ajouta Esmé, me faisant rougir légèrement.

« Même si vous avez l'air de deux niais. » Souligna Alice entre deux bouchées.

« On a comprit ton point de vu Lili, merci. » Coupa son père, voyant qu'Edward allait répliquer.

Je lui adressai un sourire timide. Ça n'était pas la peine qu'il en veuille à sa sœur pour ça. Quelque part c'était vrai que je souriais comme une niaise depuis quelques temps. L'entendre dire était un peu plus vexant que le penser mais ça n'en était pas moins vrai.

« Bon mais cette robe alors ? Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi j'en ai besoin ! » M'exclamai-je après quelques minutes de silence.

Esmé descendit ses couverts en posant ses poignets sur le bord de la table, lançant à son fils un regard sévère ; Carlisle lui jeta un coup d'œil étonné et Alice étouffa un rire avant de cacher son sourire derrière son verre d'eau.

Grimaçant, Edward se tourna légèrement vers moi pour m'expliquer enfin ce que sa sœur avait refusé de m'apprendre plus tôt.

« Papa a eu une promotion à l'hôpital. » Commença-t-il.

« Félicitations Docteur Cullen ! » M'exclamai-je. « Carlisle. » Rectifiai-je devant ses sourcils froncés.

« Merci Bella. »

« Du coup, le conseil d'administration a organisé une soirée et je me demandais si tu voudrais bien venir avec nous … m'y accompagner. » Continua Edward. « Jasper y va avec Alice ! » Précisa-t-il.

Le pauvre. Je voyais bien que m'inviter à sortir devant sa famille n'était pas la chose qui le mettait le plus à l'aise. Mais en même temps, c'était de sa faute ! Si il m'en avait parlé avant ça ne serait pas arrivé.

« Ta sœur m'a fait une robe. C'est pas comme si j'avais tellement le choix. » Répondis-je.

« Oh … Tu … tu n'es pas obligée tu sais … » Bégaya-t-il devant ma réponse.

« Non, non ! » M'exclamai-je en m'apercevant qu'il était déçu et gêné. « Bien sur que je veux venir. J'aurais juste préféré que tu m'en parles avant que je me fasse engoncer dans une robe. »

« Ma robe est une vrai merveille Bella, je ne te permet pas ! » S'exclama Alice.

« Moi je me permet, c'est le principal. » Rétorquai-je en tirant la langue à ma meilleure amie. « Ca doit être une sacrée promotion si ils donnent une fête pour vous ! » Continuai-je à l'intention de Carlisle.

« Chef du service de chirurgie pédiatrique. » Répondit-il fièrement.

« Encore toutes mes félicitations. » Répétai-je avant de recommencer à manger.

La discussion dériva sur un autre sujet, Alice exposant des plans sur je ne sais trop quoi. Je n'écoutais pas, plus occupée à regarder Edward et à essayer d'attirer son attention. Le pauvre se contentait de vider son assiette et j'étais persuadée que quelque part, le roi de l'auto-flagellation était de retour. Et il était hors de question que je le permette.

Aussi discrètement que possible, je lui donnai un petit coup de pied sous la table. Surpris, il tourna le visage vers moi et je lui adressai un sourire réconfortant avant de lui faire un clin d'œil. Si avec ça il ne voyait pas que je ne lui en voulais pas …

Comme après chaque repas chez les Cullen, je sortis de table complètement rassasiée, ne rêvant plus que de me poser quelque part et de ne plus bouger. Malheureusement pour moi, il fallait que je rentre chez moi, et là encore, j'avais mes devoirs à faire.

« Tu restes un peu Bella ? » Me demanda madame Cullen.

« Ça serait avec plaisir mais … »

« Tu m'étonnes ! » Marmonna Alice à côté de moi.

« Mais j'ai des devoirs à faire. » Continuai-je comme si de rien était avant de jeter un regard noir à ma meilleure amie.

« Bien … Alors fais attention à toi en rentrant. »

« Bien sûr. » Répondis-je avant qu'elle s'éloigne vers l'étage.

Monsieur Cullen me salua avant de récupérer ses affaires et de quitter la maison pour son service de nuit à l'hôpital. Il ne restait plus que nous trois dans le salon.

« Alice t'as pas des devoirs à faire toi aussi ? » Lui demanda son frère, légèrement énervé.

« Déjà faits. » Lança-t-elle nonchalamment, balayant l'air d'un geste de la main. « Je regarde la télé là. » Ajouta-t-elle sous le regard pesant d'Edward.

« Tu as la télé dans ta chambre. » Répliqua-t-il.

« Pas la peine de montrer les dents. » Grimaça-t-elle. « Tu n'as qu'à me demander de vous laisser seuls et je le ferai. C'est pas comme si j'avais envie de vous revoir vous peloter. » Souffla-t-elle en se levant.

« Dégage Lili ! » S'exclama-t-il en balançant un coussin du canapé dans son dos alors qu'elle montait l'escalier en riant.

« Ouai … C'est certain qu'elle gardera pas ça pour elle. » Marmonnai-je avant de soupirer.

« Désolé. » Dit-il simplement avant que je lui colle un coup de point dans l'épaule. « Aïe mais t'es malade ?! » Cria-t-il avant de se masser le bras en grimaçant.

« Je t'avais prévenu ! Je ne veux plus entendre ce mot. » Me défendis-je. « Crois-moi, pour ma part je ne suis absolument pas désolée. » Ajoutai-je en souriant suggestivement.

« Bah … Allez vas t'en avant que je décide de te garder pour la nuit. » Grogna-t-il en m'attirant pourtant contre lui.

« Ce n'est malheureusement pas possible. » Soupirai-je en le suivant vers l'extérieur, son bras autour de mes épaules. « On se retrouve demain matin. » Souris-je avant de me mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser rapidement.

« Comme toujours. » Acquiesça-t-il en ouvrant la portière de ma voiture.

« Bonne nuit Edward. » Dis-je en souriant une fois installée à la place du conducteur.

« Fais de beaux rêves ma belle. » Répondit-il après s'être penché pour m'embrasser longuement.

Toujours en souriant, il s'éloigna de moi et ferma ma portière alors que j'allumais le contact. Un dernier signe de la main, un baiser volant, et je quittais la rue en direction de la maison de mes parents.

Arrivée chez moi, je verrouillai ma voiture, discutai quelques minutes avec ma mère et Phil qui regardaient la télé, puis m'excusai pour aller faire mes devoirs. A peine entrée dans ma chambre, mon portable vibra, indiquant un message.

_« Ils savent. »_

Sujet, verbe. Même pas de complément. N'empêche que ces deux mots me firent pousser le plus gros soupire de mon existence. Alice n'avait même pas réussi à tenir sa langue jusqu'au lendemain.

La journée promettait d'être horrible. D'autant plus qu'Emmett s'était contenu ces deux derniers jours. Il serait intenable.

____________________

**POV d'Edward (et oui, encore !)**

« Ah ! La voilà, la voilà ! »

« Emmett. Je te l'ai déjà dis mais je te le dis encore. Fous lui la paix ! » Grognai-je en regardant Bella garer sa voiture à son emplacement habituel, à côté de la mienne.

« Edward. Je te l'ai déjà dis mais je te le dis encore. Avec ce qu'Alice vous a surprit en train de faire, tu peux courir pour que je lui foute la paix à ta gonzesse. » Répliqua-t-il fier de lui avant de se frotter les mains malicieusement, zieutant les mouvements de Bella qui avançait maintenant vers nous.

Hier soir, quand j'avais commencé à recevoir des messages d'Emmett, j'avais su qu'Alice avait lâché la bombe et que Bella et moi nous ferions taquiner. J'avais préféré la mettre au courant histoire qu'elle sache à quoi s'attendre, qu'elle se prépare. Ca semblait être une bonne idée d'ailleurs car lorsqu'elle s'approcha de nous, elle prit soin d'éviter de croiser les regards des autres et vint directement vers moi pour me dire bonjour.

En souriant, elle m'embrassa comme tous les matins, plutôt sagement si on considère ce dont était capable ma timide Bella.

« Vous voulez un peu de musique ? » Proposa Emmett qui s'était rapproché à quelques centimètres à peine de nos visages.

Sans mentir, si j'avais voulu l'embrasser je n'aurai eu qu'à tendre le cou.

« De quoi tu parles Emmett ? » Lui demanda Bella en restant dans mes bras.

« Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Swan. Je sais que tu sais que je sais ce que vous avez fait. » Dit-il d'un air mystérieux.

« Oooooh. » Acquiesça Bella. « Et qu'est-ce que c'est au juste cette chose que nous aurions faite et que tu sais que je sais que tu sais ? »

Là je commençais à être perdu. Nan mais en même temps comprenez-moi il n'était pas encore huit heures du matin … Emmett et Bella par contre semblaient se comprendre très bien et mon cousin éclata de rire alors que ma belle restait immobile. Elle s'était vraiment bien préparée à cette épreuve !

«Vos petites _sexpériences_. Est-ce que tes parents savent que tu te dévergonde avec cette boule de testostérone qu'est mon cousin ? »

Sexpériences ?

Ca ne devrai même pas m'étonner d'entendre des mots de ce genre sortir de la bouche d'Emmett …

« Sans doutes autant que je sais qu'ils se dévergondent l'un avec l'autre. » Sourit-elle. « On suspecte, on suspecte, mais on préfère ne pas imaginer ou même, ne pas y penser. » Termina-t-elle alors qu'Emmett éclatait de rire.

Sans répondre, il me donna une tape dans le dos avant de s'éloigner de nous pour rejoindre les autres. Ils s'éloignèrent tous ensembles, se séparant pour rejoindre leurs salles de cours alors que Bella et moi restions seuls sur le parking.

« C'était un peu facile non ? » Demandai-je, encore surprit d'avoir vu Emmett se replier aussi rapidement.

« Oui c'est bizarre. » Acquiesça-t-elle en les regardant disparaitre dans un bâtiment. « Ça fait peut-être partie de sa stratégie ? » Suggéra-t-elle en reportant son attention et son charmant petit sourire vers moi.

« Nous faire avouer maintenant et demander des détails plus tard ? » Proposai-je et elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête. « Oui ça serait une possibilité même si ce genre de finesse est étonnant de la part de mon cousin. »

« Mettons-nous d'accord. Pour ma part, il est hors de question que je raconte quoi que ce soit. Ta sœur en sait et en a vu déjà bien assez. Et étant donné qu'elle ne peut rien gardé pour elle, les trois autres mousquetaires sont à ranger dans le même panier. »

« Je suis d'accord. » Affirmai-je alors que nous avancions main dans la main vers sa première salle de la journée. « Le déjeuner va être une véritable torture. » Soupirai-je avant de m'arrêter brutalement.

« Quoi ? » Me questionna Bella en voyant que je n'avançais plus, raide comme un piquet au milieu du couloir.

J'avais surement aussi un air affolé, paniqué de celui qui se retrouve face à la plus dure épreuve de sa vie.

« Dis-moi que je peux venir me planquer avec toi en salle de tutorat ce midi. » La suppliai-je presque.

« Oh mais ce midi et tous les autres si tu veux. » Acquiesça Bella. « Mais sache que je n'ai pas de cours à donner aujourd'hui. »

Évidemment. Ses séances de tutorat qui étaient habituellement une épine dans mon pied - vu que ça nous empêchait de déjeuner ensemble un jour sur deux - et qui auraient pu se révéler une excuse probable pour éviter les questions d'Emmett, ne nous servirait à rien aujourd'hui.

La sonnerie stridente résonnant dans le couloir me rappela à la réalité, m'extirpant de mes possibles plans d'évasion.

« Merde je suis en retard. » Grognai-je avant de l'embrasser rapidement. « Attends-moi à la fin de ton cours d'histoire ma belle, il vaut mieux affronter l'ennemie en affichant un front uni. » Ajoutai-je avant de l'embrasser de nouveau et de m'éloigner en courant pour rejoindre mon cours de français.

« Détends-toi Cullen ! On part pas à la guerre non plus ! » Rigola-t-elle dans mon dos alors que je passais la porte menant au bâtiment A.

L'appréhension fut présente toute la matinée. Je ne craignais pas spécialement le moment du déjeuner où les questions et les sous-entendus fuseraient, mais je n'étais pas non plus impatient d'y arriver. Ma relation avec Bella débordait de timidité et d'accès de gêne, nous semblions avoir trouver une sorte d'équilibre grâce à notre franchise mutuelle et je ne voulais pas revenir en arrière. Pas après avoir découvert la nouvelle Bella !

Dimanche matin, j'avais totalement lâché le contrôle, suivant les conseils d'Alice et réfléchissant comme si Emmett avait prit possession de mon esprit. Et ça avait été plus que plaisant. Jusqu'à ce que Bella me repousse.

J'avais compris bien sûr ! Enfin j'avais cru comprendre. Je croyais avoir dépassé ses limites, l'avoir brusquée, je pensais qu'elle se montrerait plus réservée et je m'en voulais pour tout ça. Quelle surprise de voir que, bien au contraire, Bella avait dit au revoir à quelques limites supplémentaires. Les quelques minutes de la veille réparaient bien les trois jours de manque d'affection dus à la distance que j'avais mise entre nous. Un bel abruti oui !

Mais exit les regrets. Mes hormones avaient chassé ma tendance à la culpabilité bien plus rapidement que Jeanne d'Arc avait bouté les anglais hors de France.

Les cours de français, de sport, de chimie et de maths avaient défilés comme chaque jour depuis mon arrivée au lycée de Phoenix, et j'étais maintenant installé avec ma famille, mes amis et la fille de mes rêves à la cafétéria.

Sans manquer à ma parole, j'avais rejoint Bella - et Alice - à la sortie de sa salle d'histoire. Elle était épuisée à cause d'une heure d'interrogation intensive que lui avait infligé ma sœur. Bella s'était montrée forte et n'avait pas lâché un mot, augmentant l'intérêt et l'énervement d'Alice et se récoltant un sacré mal de crâne.

Nous avions ensuite pris nos plateaux, prenant bien notre temps pour choisir nos plats afin de retarder le moment où nous devrions rejoindre les autres. Nous étions assis l'un à côté de l'autre, nos mains liées sur la table comme preuve de notre soutien l'un envers l'autre, avalant notre repas en ignorant de notre mieux les questions des quatre autres, Emmett et Alice en tête.

« Non mais allez ! Dites-nous au moins le titre de la chanson ! » Insista mon cousin, son torse penché en avant au dessus de la table.

« La paix Emmett. » Grognai-je agacé.

« Ça fait précisément douze fois que tu poses la question et tu n'as toujours pas comprit ? Arrête d'insister Emmett, on ne te le dira pas. » Ajouta Bella qui commençait à être agacée elle aussi.

« Tout ça c'est de ta faute Lili, tu pouvais pas faire un peu plus attention ?! » S'exclama Emmett.

« Sous l'effet de surprise j'avais légèrement du mal à penser à des trucs aussi futiles que la musique. » Se défendit-elle.

« L'effet de surprise tu m'étonnes ! » Rigola-t-il. « C'est pas tous les jours qu'on attrape Bella la timide et Edward le roi des prudes en train de se nettoyer les amygdales écrasés l'un contre l'autre. »

« Ca va Emmett. » Soupira Bella en repoussant son plateau vide avant de s'appuyer paresseusement contre le dossier de sa chaise.

« Dis-moi Swan. Comment c'était ? » Questionna malicieusement mon cousin en s'avançant encore plus vers elle.

Outre la pression en constante augmentation de la main de Bella sur la mienne, je sentais aussi sa jambe sauter frénétiquement sur le sol, preuve que sa patience arrivait à bout. La connaissant, elle allait bientôt perdre son contrôle et lancer une réplique cinglante à notre ami, et dans ces cas là, elle avait une légère tendance à en dire bien plus qu'elle ne le voulait.

« Comment s'en sort Eddy ? Parce que je peux toujours lui donner quelques conseils tu sais … histoire d'aider à faire monter la température. »

« Aucun problème de ce côté-là Emmett, mais merci de ta proposition. » Répondit-elle presque sèchement en affichant un sourire hypocrite.

Comme moi, les autres commençaient eux aussi à connaitre le caractère de Bella. Mon cousin se mit donc à sourire, sentant sa victoire approcher.

Repoussant à mon tour mon plateau bien que je n'ai pas terminé de déjeuner, je m'apprêtais à quitter le self en entrainant Bella avec moi histoire qu'elle puisse se détendre. J'aurais plus tard une discussion avec Emmett pour lui demander de se calmer.

Malheureusement pour moi, il contrecarra mes plans, ouvrant la bouche une fois de trop.

« Pour la langue je ne poserai pas la question, on a tous pu constater que vous n'aviez aucun problème à vous en servir. Mais est-ce qu'il y avait des mains baladeuses ? »

La soudaine pression exercée sur ma main m'indiqua qu'il était vraiment temps de mettre les voiles, mais encore une fois, je ne fus pas assez rapide. Je n'eu même pas le temps de dire un mot avant que Bella ne se lève de sa chaise, pose ses deux points sur la table et approche son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de mon cousin.

« Oui Emmett. » Acquiesça-t-elle la voix assez basse - pour que seule notre table l'entende - et dure - à cause de son agacement. « Il y avait des langues … il y avait des mains … et il y avait aussi … cette … énorme … » Dit-elle, détachant pratiquement chaque mots histoire de bien les accentuer.

Je ne fus pas le seul à réagir. Alors que je la fixais les yeux grands ouverts abasourdi par un tel accès de franchise - dont je me serai bien passé - Emmett semblait encore plus étonné que moi et recula, se laissant tomber contre le dossier de son siège.

« Je te rassure Emmy … » Sourit-elle sans continuer sa phrase, voyant qu'elle avait gagné cette bataille. « Edward n'a absolument aucun problème pour faire monter la température. » Fini-t-elle, fière de son effet, avant d'attraper son sac et de quitter le self.

C'est l'éclat de rire de Rosalie qui nous sortit tous de notre étonnement.

« Sacrée Bella, elle cache bien son jeu ! » Remarqua Emmett, son sourire encore un peu hésitant.

« C'est bon maintenant Emmett. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que cette histoire en reste là avant que Bella le prenne vraiment mal. » Lui dis-je en me levant à mon tour.

« Edward a raison. » Approuva Jasper, empêchant mon cousin de répliquer.

« Il faut que je la retrouve. » Lâchai-je ensuite avant de récupérer mon sac et de quitter le self à mon tour.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avions ramené nos plateaux mais je ne m'en souciais pas et fonçai dans le couloir. Ca serait une punition - très faible certes - pour Emmett, car je ne doutais pas que Rosalie et Alice se montreraient assez persuasives pour le forcer à le faire.

Il n'y avait aucune trace de Bella dans le couloir principal, je couru donc dans l'intention de la rattraper, suspectant qu'elle se soit dirigé vers une des cours du lycée. Effectivement, une fois arrivé au croisement, je l'aperçu se dirigeant vers la porte et l'appelai pour qu'elle m'attende. Une fois à son niveau, je l'attrapai par le coude et l'attirai à ma suite, bifurquant en direction des escaliers plutôt que suivant le chemin vers l'extérieur. Sans un mot malgré ses regards interrogatifs, je la conduisis au second étage.

En quittant le self, j'avais dans l'idée de retrouver Bella, non seulement pour essayer de la calmer et la réconforter au besoin, mais aussi parce que la voir parler avec un tel appoint, évoquant des souvenirs aussi vifs, m'avait quelque peu remué.

Oui mes hormones parlaient pour moi mais … hey ! Je ne suis qu'un homme … de dix-sept ans qui plus est !

Trainant toujours Bella par le coude tout au long du couloir, je jetais des coups d'œil aux environs surveillant le moindre mouvement. Le deuxième étage était beaucoup moins utilisé que le premier, les salles servants aux élèves qui en avaient ponctuellement besoin ou pour les groupes qui se retrouvaient peu fréquemment. Je fini par m'arrêter devant une salle qui, je le savais, ne recevais plus personne.

« Pourquoi tu m'emmènes devant l'ancienne salle du journal ? » S'étonna Bella alors que je commençais à farfouiller dans mon sac de cours. « Oh mon … EDWARD CULLEN ! » S'écria-t-elle avant que je la fasse taire d'une main sur la bouche.

« Ne cris pas comme ça tout le monde va t'entendre. » Chuchotai-je avant qu'elle repousse ma main d'un geste rageur.

« J'espère que tu as une bonne excuse pour expliquer ça. » Cracha-t-elle. « Et puis quand as-tu eu l'occasion de faire un double de mes clés ?! »

« Oh un jour comme ça … » Dis-je en haussant les épaules avant de la pousser dans la salle que je venais d'ouvrir.

« Beh oui en passant … tu savais pas quoi faire alors tu t'es dis 'prenons le passe partout de Bella et faisons-en un double' ! » Déballa-t-elle alors que je verrouillais la porte derrière moi. « Non mais tu te rends compte que je suis la seule à avoir cette clé et que s'il se passe quelque chose je serai la première suspectée ?! »

« Quoi, tu ne me fais pas confiance ? » Demandai-je, taquin.

« La preuve ! » S'exclama-t-elle en désignant la clé que je lâchai sur la table derrière elle. « Et si tu l'avais perdue ? Et si quelqu'un l'avait trouvée et que … »

Je la coupai de la manière la plus pratique qui soit, en l'embrassant.

« Ne sois pas si en colère … je ne suis pas Emmett. » Chuchotai-je avant de reposer ma bouche sur la sienne, ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre.

« Dès qu'on sort d'ici tu vas me donner cette clé. » Dit-elle à son tour.

« Je ne crois pas non. » Répondis-je.

Chaque phrase était interrompue par le baiser de l'autre, ou bien chaque baiser était stoppé par une phrase inutile … ça dépend du point de vue.

« Fais-y bien attention alors … » Se rendit finalement Bella.

Souriant contre ses lèvres, fier de ma victoire, je resserrai mes bras autour de sa taille, l'attirant plus contre moi. Jamais Bella n'aurait accepté d'être aussi démonstrative en public ce qui me permettait de ranger cette étreinte dans le même groupe que celles que nous avions échangées dans nos chambres respectives. La porte étant verrouillée cette fois, nous serions plus tranquilles. Je devais pourtant garder en mémoire que nous étions toujours au lycée, isolés, certes, mais au lycée.

Rapidement, les mouvements qui commençaient à devenir habituels se mirent en place. Le baiser s'approfondit et Bella glissa ses mains vers le haut de mon dos afin d'atteindre mes cheveux qu'elle empoigna pour m'attirer plus vers elle. Je trébuchai légèrement mais gardais l'équilibre, faisant seulement reculer ma belle de quelques pas mais restant dans notre position de proximité. Le dos de Bella butta contre quelque chose et s'ensuivit le bruit d'un objet qui vacille avant de retrouver son équilibre.

« Attention aux ordinateurs. » Souffla-t-elle alors que je relâchais ses lèvres pour l'embrasser dans le cou.

« Bien mademoiselle la présidente des élèves. » Répondis-je sur le même ton avant de nous diriger dans une autre direction.

Dans mon souvenir, les bureaux informatiques étaient placés le long des murs tout autour de la salle et une table plus imposante et complètement vide se tenait au centre. Gardant toujours Bella contre moi, passant mes mains sous l'ourlet de son tee-shirt, je nous fis boitiller maladroitement jusqu'à ce que Bella heurte de nouveau la table. Je ne pris qu'une seconde pour la soulever par les hanches et l'asseoir sur la table, lui faisant alors gagner une bonne dizaine de centimètres.

« Edward … » Appela-t-elle. « Edward ce n'est pas bien. » Continua-t-elle dans un soupire.

Ma fierté d'adolescent se gonfla lorsque je me rendis compte de l'état dans lequel je la mettais. Un peu présomptueux, certes, mais là encore, je vous rappelle mes circonstances atténuantes.

« Personne ne vient plus ici. » La rassurai-je rapidement.

« Oui mais on a cours de bio dans vingt minutes. » Plaida-t-elle.

« On sera à l'heure. » Conclu-je avant de l'embrasser de nouveau, laissant mes mains vagabonder à leur guise.

Quelque part au fond de moi - pas assez au fond d'ailleurs - je devais être un peu maso. C'était évident que je ne sortirais pas de là intact ! Il y aurait des dégâts quelque peu douloureux qu'il me faudrait psychologiquement gérer, comme hier soir. On avait encore une limite - le temps - et même sans ça, je ne voulais pas aller trop loin tout de suite. On a vu plus romantique qu'une table dans une salle du lycée. Je vous l'accorde, on a aussi vu pire, mais je suis un gentleman ! Enfin … quand ça m'arrange.

Comme hier soir, Bella avait fait passer une de ses mains dans le col de mon tee-shirt et m'agrippait l'épaule, exerçant dessus - consciemment ou pas - des pressions de sa main en rythme avec les pressions des miennes.

Je serrais avec ma paume la peau douce et chaude de sa taille, et hop une petite pression.

J'empoignai l'arrière de sa cuisse, juste au dessus de son genou, et à nouveau une autre pression.

Et lorsque je m'attaquais à un endroit plus sensible que les autres - juste au niveau de sa rotule par exemple - ses doigts se faisaient plus crispés, ses ongles laissant surement des traces dans la peau. Il faudrait que je vérifie discrètement avant l'entrainement ce soir si je ne voulais pas que Kyle se joigne aux commentaires d'Emmett.

Toute mon attention concentrée sur la nuque exposée de Bella, j'avais le loisir de l'entendre respirer - ou plutôt tenter de respirer - et soupirer juste à côté de mon oreille. Ce son me donna du courage et, un peu gourmand, je dégagé le col de son tee-shirt et embrassai rapidement l'endroit où la nuque et l'épaule se rejoignent avant d'y poser mes lèvres.

Depuis ce premier jour où j'avais embrassé Bella dans le cou, je n'arrêtais pas de penser à mon envie d'y laisser une marque. Le vampirisme amoureux comme ne cessait de l'appeler Alice. Aujourd'hui plus que jamais j'y avais pensé et je venais de me décider. Emmett s'amusait beaucoup car nous étions gênés face à ses questions mais quand Bella l'avait surpris en se montrant effrontée, il en avait perdu ses mots. J'en avais déduis que tant que nous nous cacherions, il serait insupportable. Comme toujours dans ces cas là, il fallait ne pas y faire attention et, bientôt, son intérêt perdrait de la force.

Reculant légèrement la tête, j'admirai mon œuvre, rouge vif, d'un bel ovale. De nouveau je posai un rapide baiser avant de recouvrir l'épaule de Bella avec son tee-shirt et retournai à ses lèvres trop longtemps oubliées.

« Cannibale. » Rigola-t-elle contre mes lèvres, sachant très bien ce que je venais de faire, et n'y voyant apparemment pas trop d'inconvénients.

C'est la sonnerie de reprise des cours qui nous rappela à l'ordre. Le temps de reprendre nos esprits et de quitter la salle aussi discrètement que possible, nous arrivâmes en biologie avec une dizaine de minutes de retard. Monsieur Laker nous appréciait beaucoup heureusement et nous échappâmes à de potentielles heures de retenue. Les gloussements et pouffements de nos camarades eux, ne purent être évités, mais franchement cela m'importait peu.

* * *

_**Certains demandaient un POV d'Edward. J'espère que ça vous a plu !**_

_**Vous avez eu plusieurs chapitres assez cours dernièrement, mais aujourd'hui, je vous annonce que celui-ci est le plus long que j'ai jamais écrit 11 273 mots !**_

_**Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez maintenant ? On considère que la deuxième base est passée ou bien est-ce que je dois décrire davantage ?  
**_

_**Un rappel des bases pour ceux qui me le demandaient !**_

_**Aux USA, ils ont l'habitude de parler des 4 bases qui correspondent à 4 étapes dans les activités sexuelles: 1ère base = les baisers (french kiss), 2nd base = les caresses, 3ème base = les préliminaires et 4ème base = l'acte sexuel. **_


	34. Une longue journée partie 1

_**Youhou !!! Vos réactions par rapport au dernier chapitre m'ont fait super plaisir ! Je vous remercie tous de vos encouragements.**_

_**Le sondage est toujours d'actualité, malheureusement il n'y a que les personnes qui sont inscrites sur qui peuvent y participer. Vous le trouverez en haut de ma page de profil.**_

_**Il y aura plusieurs liens pour ce chapitre alors pensez à jeter un coup d'œil !**_

_**J'y ai pas pensé avant mais je souhaite à tout le monde une bonne rentrée en espérant que cette année se passera bien pour tout le monde !**_

_**Merci à **_**Gaux, PrincetonGril818, Pauline (les deux), Carramelie, sam, 2lovers-twi light-fic, severine, Anonyme08, charline, Gwendoline, fleur, LiiSE, Flo_x3, veronika, camille, Amandine, Morgane, Laura, Marine, Agathe, LylyGreen, Celine, sophiebelier, Marie, mimie30, Lill, maé-chan, caROse et crevette.**

**Clzmznce :** _Clair qu'Edward est froid au début, moi à la place de Bella je l'aurais mal prit mais heureusement elle a réfléchit avant de se vexer et de le laisser tomber ! Le clin d'œil n'était pas vraiment volontaire, la première chanson je la connais grâce à la version disco et l'autre je l'aime vraiment beaucoup. Et effectivement c'était chaud lol. J'en suis jalouse moi aussi de cette robe, tu pourras la voir sur mon profil si tu veux. Ils redeviennent tous les deux eux-mêmes et reprennent leur relation d'avant en l'adaptant à leur statut de couple, en gros, tout bénef ! Si tu as aimé le « sexpériences » tiens toi prête car il risque d'y en avoir d'autres du genre dans les prochains chapitres. _

**Muteen-mwa : **_Je me suis vraiment défoncée sur le chapitre précédent lol (contrairement à celui-ci) et je suis bien contente qu'il t'ait plu parce que je pense franchement que jusqu'ici, c'est mon préféré. La mise à l'épreuve d'Edward est loin d'être finie, je peux te le dire !_

**Nonni : **_Tu m'as percée à jour, l'écriture a été mise au second plan cette semaine malheureusement. En ce qui concerne le sondage j'ai déjà mon idée mais je voulais voir surtout si ça ne dérangeait pas que le rated soit modifié. Emmett toujours aussi délicat c'est certain lol. La robe est maintenant visible, j'espère qu'elle te plaira !_

**Gwen : **_Je crois qu'on a eu notre dose de drame pour le moment et ça m'aurait brisé le cœur de les voir séparés. La musique c'était tout bénef franchement, et puis ils ont raison, je trouve ça motivant moi aussi (et pas que pour se peloter allègrement lol). Bella fait preuve d'un incroyable self-control que je ne possède pas mais en même temps elle le scotch en lui laissant imaginer ce que peu bien être cette énorme … chose ! Franchement, je ne sais pas moi-même pourquoi il a prit les clés au départ … on verra bien. Je trouvais qu'il fallait aussi qu'Edward prenne les devants pour égaliser la situation et mettre Bella à son aise dans leur relation._

_

* * *

  
_

Dire que le coach Sanders s'était mis en colère lorsqu'il avait apprit que le bus qui devait nous emmener à Yuma avait été réquisitionné par les Cheerleader de l'équipe de football, était l'euphémisme du siècle. Pour moi, ce changement de programme était synonyme de « joie extrême » et de trois heures de voiture en tête à tête avec Edward.

Il conduirait bien sûr, et ça n'était pas la situation la plus favorable à une séance de bécotage, mais c'était tout de même trois longues heures pendant lesquels nous serions seuls - j'avais refusé le covoiturage cette fois-ci - et où je pourrai profiter de lui.

Depuis quelques jours, ma Lili-Rose avait été le décor de longs moment d'intimité, et autant dire que la banquette avant non séparée par la boite de vitesse se montrait très pratique. Aller se planquer dans ma voiture était peut-être très cliché, mais au moins là-dedans, nous avions peu de chance de voir débarquer Alice ou nos parents à l'improviste. Nous nous rendions aussi très souvent dans l'ancienne salle du journal, au minimum une heure à la pause déjeuner. Nous ne faisions pas que nous embrasser et nous tripoter mais être rien que tous les deux étaient aussi largement profitable.

Je connaissais le Edward adolescent qui habitait à Phoenix mais j'en apprenais chaque jour un peu plus sur ce qu'avait été son passé à Anchorage et Chicago. Et il en apprenait presque autant sur moi et ma vie tranquille à Forks.

Dans les couloirs, Edward se montrait toujours aussi discret que lors de notre premier détour au second étage. Les autres savaient ce que nous allions faire bien qu'aucun d'eux ne sachent exactement où nous allions nous planquer. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment dupes. A chaque fois qu'Edward repoussé son plateau vide avant de se lever, Emmett se tournait vers moi pour me lancer sa nouvelle réplique favorite _« C'est l'heure de ta mammographie Bella. »_

Heureusement pour moi, c'était surement bien plus agréable qu'une mammographie.

Assise du côté passager, tournée de travers, je fixai le profil d'Edward, une main posée sur sa cuisse à mi chemin entre son genou et son entrejambe. Ça n'était pas le moment de jouer la vicieuse. Nous n'avions pas de temps à perdre à nous arrêter sur le bord de _l'interstate 8 _pour nous peloter allègrement, comme le disait Alice. Nous avions tous rendez-vous à midi à Yuma afin que le coach soit certain que nous serions tous à l'heure pour le match à quatorze heures. Nous avions donc passé toute la matinée dans la voiture, ne nous arrêtant qu'une seule et unique fois - Edward m'avait gracieusement accordé une pause pipi. Le match durerait surement deux bonnes heures avant que nous puissions nous changer et rentrer à Phoenix pour assister à la soirée donnée en l'honneur de Carlisle. Après une telle journée, si je ne tombais pas de fatigue, ça tiendrait du miracle.

Pour une fois nos familles ne seraient pas présentes dans le public, il fallait à Alice et Esmé plus de vingt minutes pour se préparer et les autres ne tenaient pas spécialement à faire six heures de voiture. Je les comprenais largement.

Fixant Edward depuis une bonne demi-heure, je menais une lutte intérieure, tâchant de me décider pour savoir si je devais, ou ne devais pas, lui rendre la pareille pour _les_ suçons qu'il m'avait donnés. Surtout le deuxième …

Le premier été continuellement dissimulé sous mes tee-shirt et seuls Edward et moi étions au courant de son existence, mais la veille il m'en avait collé un nouveau en plein sous l'oreille. Impossible à dissimuler. Alice l'avait vu tout de suite pendant le cours de gym puis ça avait été l'équipe entière qui m'avait taquiné pendant l'entrainement. Autant vous dire que j'avais remonté le col de ma veste en rentrant chez moi et que j'avais enfilé un pull à col roulé avant de redescendre diner avec ma famille. Hors de question de tendre une telle perche à Phil.

J'avais bien envie de jouer les vampires moi aussi et de laisser ma marque sur Edward, mais je ne devais pas le faire maintenant, au risque de nous faire finir dans le décor. Et puis j'avais moi aussi déjà laissé ma marque. Il semblerait que j'ai les ongles un peu trop long et que je les ai plantés un peu trop fort dans l'épaules d'Edward. Alice avait aperçu cette marque jeudi soir alors que son frère - torse nu d'après son récit - balançait son tee-shirt sale dans la machine à laver. Les taquineries qu'il avait reçues l'avait poussé à me mettre dans le même embarras d'où le deuxième suçon en pleine vue. Pour le coup, j'avais poussé une vrai gueulante qu'Edward avait eu vite fait de minimiser mais j'étais toujours en quête de vengeance. Après tout, sa première marque était tout aussi dissimulée que la mienne et c'était uniquement de sa faute si quelqu'un l'avait vue !

« Je sais que je suis beau gosse mais t'as pas bientôt fini de me détailler comme ça ? Je vais finir par avoir peur que tu me sautes dessus. » Plaisanta Edward.

« Continuer à rouler Cullen on est pas en avance à cause de ton cinéma sur le parking de la station service. »

« Comme si ça ne t'avait pas plu. » Ricana-t-il, me faisant grogner. « Alors qu'est-ce que tu regardes depuis tout à l'heure ? »

« Oh … je me disais simplement que, ici … » Commençai-je avant de pointer le bout de mon index sur le côté de son cou. « Était surement l'endroit idéal pour une petite marque. »

« Tu veux que je me fasse un tatouage ? » Rigola-t-il.

« Je pensais à quelque chose de moins définitif. Comme cette chose que je suis obligée de me trainer depuis hier, sans parler de son jumeau vieux de trois jours. »

« Non, non, non ! C'est de ta faute si … » Se défendit-il.

« Mais bien sûr ! Tu connais déjà mon point de vu sur cette histoire et tu as déjà admis que j'avais raison alors pas la peine de recommencer cette discussion. » Le coupai-je. « Il n'empêche que toute l'équipe et ta sœur se foutent de moi et que ce n'est encore rien par rapport à ce que je vais devoir subir ce soir entre tes parents et cette bande d'inconnus qui seront présents à la soirée. »

« Hey ! Tu devrais en être fière ! » S'offusqua-t-il.

« Beh voyons. » Ronchonnai-je. « Ils vont croire que je suis malade avec toutes ces tâches rouges ! »

« Toutes … il n'y en a que deux ! » S'exclama-t-il. « Mais je peux t'en faire plus si c'est ça que tu veux. »

« Garde ta bouche loin de moi Cullen. » Rétorquai-je en mettant mes mains entre lui et moi avant que nous rigolions tous les deux. « Combien de temps tu crois que ça va durer cette soirée ? »

« Je suis allée à un ou deux évènements du genre en Alaska et on ne rentrait que tard dans la nuit. Mais on prendra ma voiture et on pourra toujours rentrer plus tôt si tu es fatiguée. » Me rassura-t-il rapidement alors que je poussais un gémissement plaintif.

« Vraiment ? »

« Je ne tiendrais pas des heures après une journée pareille. Et mes parents se doutent bien qu'on sera crevés. Je veux juste être là pour mon père au moment où ils annonceront publiquement sa promotion. »

« Bien sûr. » Acquiesçai-je gentiment.

Ces relations si proches entre les membres de la famille que Cullen ne cesseraient jamais de m'étonner. J'étais proche de Charlie bien sûr mais nous ne le montrions pas énormément, et avec Renée … ça n'approchait pas ce que partageaient les Cullen.

Parcourant notre dernière heure de route, Edward et moi parlâmes de nouveau de l'équipe adverse et de leur tactique habituelle, de la potentielle victoire qui nous rapprocherait encore un peu de la finale du championnat d'Etat, de ce que ça faisait de le gagner et de tout un tas de choses se reportant au volley. C'était la première fois que notre équipe atteignait ce stade de la compétition - depuis que j'y étais du moins - puisque nous avions perdu en huitième de finale les deux dernières années.

Nous chantions en trio avec l'autoradio, qui nous tenait compagnie depuis notre départ, lorsqu'Edward gara la voiture sur le parking du gymnase du lycée de Yuma. Certains membres de l'équipe étaient déjà arrivés, regroupés autour du break familial des parents de Lydie, profitant de la musique crachée par les baffles et avalant leurs repas emportés.

« Hey mais voilà Mina et Monsieur le Comte* ! » S'exclama Kyle lorsque nous les rejoignîmes avec les pochettes déjeuner gracieusement préparées par Esmé.

« Ha … ha … ha … » Lâchai-je d'un ton morne en m'appuyant contre une des voitures pour entamer mon sandwich.

« Je suis fier de vous ! » Continua notre capitaine, ignorant mon air blasé.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'on a bien pu faire qui nous vaille tant d'honneur ? » Demanda Edward.

« Je pensais que vous seriez les derniers. Vous savez … le coup de la panne … »

« Qu'il tente le coup de la panne et tout ce qu'il récoltera ça sera le droit de me porter sur son dos jusqu'à la prochaine ville. » Rétorquai-je avant de lancer un regard appuyé à Edward qui me répondit par son regard le plus faussement innocent.

A midi tapantes, le coach Sanders gara son vieux pick-up et nous pressa en direction des vestiaires.

Les matchs à Yuma étaient les plus appréciés par certains membres de l'équipe, particulièrement les garçons, pour la simple et bonne raison que les vestiaires étaient mixtes. Les douches étaient séparées bien sûr, et Sanders mettait toujours les choses au clair histoire que ça ne tourne pas en orgie.

Nous rassemblant tous devant nos casiers, nous sortîmes nos shorts et maillots afin de nous changer. Je récupérai mes affaires et m'éloignai vers la partie isolée des douches. Me changer devant d'autres filles dans nos vestiaires était une chose mais le faire devant les garçons, même si je leur faisait confiance, n'était pas du tout la même chose. Et puis ça aurait été franchement hypocrite de ma part de le faire alors que j'avais clamé, proclamé et déclamé à Edward que j'étais très pudique. Avant d'aller me cacher néanmoins, j'eu le temps de jeter un coup d'œil à ma moitié qui venait d'ôter son tee-shirt.

« Ah beh je comprends mieux pourquoi tu faisais ton prude à pas vouloir te mettre torse nu ces derniers jours ! » S'exclama la voix de Dan.

Je me mordis la lèvre. Si Edward venait à nouveau de se faire griller avec une trace de griffure dans le dos - merci à moi - j'allais avoir droit à de nouvelles représailles … et de nouvelles marques. A ce rythme là j'allais vite ressembler à une lépreuse !

« Rien d'étonnant, tout le monde sait que Bella est une vrai tigresse. » Se moqua Kyle.

« La ferme Osborn ! » Le stoppa notre Coach et j'éclatai de rire depuis ma planque. « Et toi Swan essaye de ne pas abimer mes joueurs ! » Ajouta-t-il.

« Je vous jure qu'il est toujours opérationnel. » Lançai-je, attirant une série d'exclamations.

Une fois tous changés après quelques nouvelles taquineries adressées les uns aux autres, nous nous regroupâmes pour écouter le speech de notre coach.

« Vous êtes en forme, au top de votre forme même si on se réfère aux entrainements de cette semaine ! Je sais que vous pouvez gagner, et vous le savez aussi ! » Commença-t-il.

« Les joueurs de Yuma sont des bêtes. » Marmonna un des garçons.

« On est là pour gagner ! » Cria Sanders. « C'est sûr qu'ils sont doués, sinon on ne les affronterait pas en quart de finale, mais si on est là c'est aussi parce qu'on a le niveau. Mais rappelez-vous d'un truc les jeunes, même si vous perdez, ce que je vous conseil pas de faire, vous aurez toujours augmenté vos stats par rapport à l'année dernière ! »

« Ça c'est grâce à mon pote Cullen ! » S'exclama Kyle en donnant à Edward une grande tape dans le dos qui nous fit bouger tous les deux.

« Et pourquoi donc ? » Demanda le coach alors qu'Edward était prêt à nier l'affirmation de Kyle. « Si Cullen a déjà gagné un championnat c'était grâce à un jeu d'équipe. Ca présence ne change pas tout. »

« Aaaarg coach vous avez tout détruit ! Vous nous envoyez des mauvais chakras là ! » Grogna notre capitaine. « Beh ouai ! Tout ce temps nous on misait tout sur Cullen mais maintenant vous avez tout casser. C'était notre patte de lapin et vous l'avez discrédité, ça va nous porter la guigne … » Termina-t-il en faisant non de la tête d'un air désespéré.

« Cullen n'est qu'un seul homme et le volley est un sport d'équipe. » Contra Sanders.

« Vous avez pas vu Mulan ? Un seul grain de riz peut faire pencher la balance. » Imita-t-il dans un mauvais accent chinois.

« Tous sur le terrain ! » Cria Sanders, mettant fin à cette conversation.

« Mon lapin, t'a intérêt à bien jouer. » Menaça Kyle en passant devant Edward et moi.

« Est-ce que j'ai des grandes oreilles et une queue touffue ? Non parce que ça fait deux fois en une semaine qu'on me compare à un lapin alors … » Me demanda-t-il alors que j'éclatais de rire au sous-entendu, ne pouvant m'empêcher de rougir.

« Mais c'est mignon un lapin. » Plaidai-je.

« Emmett a vraiment une mauvaise influence sur nous tous. » Soupira Edward, se rendant compte du double sens de ses mots.

« Bon, quoi qu'il en soit, si Kyle continue à t'appeler mon lapin je risque de me poser des questions. » Dis-je, suspicieuse, pour changer le sujet.

« Tant que ses jambes n'atteignent pas la perfection des tiennes tu n'as aucun soucis à te faire. » Plaisanta-t-il avant que nous commençâmes nos échauffements.

*

***

*****

***

*

Comme je l'avais prévu, le match fut plutôt rude et dura un peu plus de deux heures mais nous finîmes tout de même par le gagner pour notre plus grande joie et celle du coach. Notre seul public se composait du banc des remplaçants et de Sanders qui nous hurlait dessus la majorité du temps. Personne n'avait réussi à rassembler le courage de faire six heures de route aller-retour entre Phoenix et Yuma pour regarder un simple match. Et aucun de nous ne leur en tenait vraiment rigueur puisqu'il y aurait d'autres matchs à encourager. Cette victoire nous garantissait une place en demi-finale et donc encore deux matchs à jouer cette saison.

Avec la longueur du match, il nous fallait maintenant nous dépêcher de nous doucher si nous voulions arriver à Phoenix dans les temps pour nous préparer pour la soirée de l'hôpital. A peine arrivés dans les vestiaires, Edward et moi traçâmes une ligne directe vers nos cabines de douches respectives après avoir récupéré nos vêtements. Lydie avait relancé sa musique qu'on entendait à peine sous les cris de joie de nos coéquipiers.

« Pressés d'aller célébrer la victoire en amoureux ? » Demanda Kyle en haussant ses sourcils suggestivement.

Ma douche avait été plus que rapide, je n'avais même pas prit le temps de détendre mes muscles sous l'eau chaude, et après ça je m'étais encore plus rapidement essuyée et habillée avant de regrouper mes affaires sans même prendre le temps de m'occuper de mes cheveux. Edward avait fait encore plus vite que moi évidemment et m'attendait à côté de la porte alors que je finissais mon sac.

« Il faut qu'on soit rentrés le plus tôt possible, mon père a eu une promotion et il y a une soirée en son honneur. » Répondit Edward pour calmer l'imagination de Kyle.

Je terminai de nouer mes lacets et me levai immédiatement en emportant mon sac, le fermant tout en marchant vers la porte d'un pas rapide.

« Faites attention sur la route on a encore deux matchs à jouer. » Nous lança sévèrement le coach. « Et puis mine de rien, même si vous êtes tous des emmerdeurs, je vous aime bien quand même. » Ronchonna-t-il.

« On fera attention coach. » Le rassurai-je en souriant avant d'emprunter le couloir vers la sortie du gymnase.

« Ooooh coach, c'est trop gentil de votre part. » Entendis-je Kyle avant d'entendre Sanders le remettre à sa place.

« Il n'est même pas encore dix-sept heures. » Commenta Edward en grimpant dans la voiture. « Si le trafic est bon on devrait arriver pas trop tard. »

« A quelle heure commence la soirée ? » M'enquis-je.

« Dix-neuf heures, mais le repas n'est qu'une heure et demi plus tard, on devrait y être. Et ils font leurs petites annonces au moment du dessert en général. » Ajouta-t-il.

« Quel bonheur ! Ta sœur ne sera pas là pour me torturer avec ses tubes de vernis à ongles et ses brosses à n'en plus finir. » Soupirai-je avant de me renfrogner.

« Quoi ? » S'étonna Edward en captant mon changement d'attitude.

Comme simple réponse, j'attrapai mon sac sur la banquette arrière et fouillai dedans avant d'en ressortir une pochette plastique.

« Une attention d'Alice. » Expliquai-je avec un sourire ironique en sortant les brosses, peignes et pinces à chignon, faisant rire Edward.

« Tu vas te coiffer maintenant ? »

« Il paraît que ça prend du temps. » Répondis-je en démêlant mes cheveux encore bien humides. « Si elle avait trouvé un adaptateur elle m'aurait surement donné un sèche-cheveux. » Ajoutai-je en soupirant.

Heureusement pour moi, je m'étais rappelé de cette exigence d'Alice alors que nous venions à peine de partir. Entre mon manque d'habileté et d'habitude, et le fait que je tentais de me coiffer dans une voiture - avec Edward au volant - en regardant mon reflet dans le miroir du pare soleil, il me fallut six tentatives avant d'arriver à faire tenir la base. Je me dépêchai ensuite de fixer davantage de crans afin de sécuriser la zone, puis descendis la fenêtre pour asperger mon chignon de laque.

« Bella ! » S'exclama Edward en toussant exagérément.

« Je sais, je sais mais faut que ça tienne ! » Grognai-je en vérifiant qu'aucune mèche ne s'était fait la malle.

Satisfaite du résultat - et espérant qu'Alice le serait aussi - je rangeai le matériel dans la pochette avant de refermer mon sac et de le replacer sur la banquette arrière.

« Très joli. » Commenta-t-il finalement quand je repris ma place.

« Merci. » Dis-je en souriant de toutes mes dents.

« On voit bien ton suçon c'est parfait. » Ajouta-t-il, fier de lui.

« J'ai dans l'intention d'emprunter du fond de teint à ta sœur. » Lui indiquai-je en grimaçant.

« Oh mais pourquoi ? » Plaida-t-il avant de rire devant ma nouvelle grimace.

« Parce que les deux seront parfaitement visibles avec ma robe et que je n'ai aucunement l'intention de les exposer. Surtout pas devant tes parents. »

« Tu as peur de baisser dans leur estime ? » S'amusa-t-il.

« Non je fais ça pour toi. » Répondis-je en souriant. « Pour t'éviter un sermon de ta mère sur _'comment se comporter en vrai gentleman'_. C'est plutôt évident que je ne me les suis pas faits toute seule. » Expliquai-je devant son air interrogatif.

Edward grommela pour lui-même un petit moment avant de se remettre en mode voyage, c'est-à-dire autoradio lancée, 'chantage' de chansons merdiques et un bras autour de mes épaules tout en faisant très attention à mon chignon parfait.

Entre le ronronnement de la voiture et le mouvement de la respiration d'Edward qui m'avait bercée, je m'étais rapidement endormie et c'est le bruit de mon portable qui me réveilla en sursaut.

_**C'est mon ami bibi, Quel beau bibifoc. Il est super gentil, Comme un bébé phoque. Quand j'ai besoin de lui, J'appelle Bibifoc …**_

Farfouillant dans mon sac sur la banquette arrière, je fis taire le rire d'Edward d'un coup de genoux dans la hanche.

« Jasper ? » Répondis-je étonnée.

« Nope, Lili. » Contra mon amie. « Vous êtes où ? » Demanda-t-elle ensuite d'un ton sans réplique.

« Euuuuuuuuh … une seconde Lili je me suis endormie … On est où ? » Demandai-je à Edward en me rasseillant.

« Quelque part entre _Cotton Center _et _Palo Verde_. »

« Quelque part ent … »

« C'est bon j'ai entendu Bella. » Me coupa-t-elle. « Combien de temps ? »

« Moins d'une heure. » Répondit directement Edward.

« Dites-moi si je vous dérange. » Plaisantai-je.

« Non on a besoin de toi pour tenir le téléphone. » Rétorqua Alice.

« Haha … Tu devrais pas être occupée là ? »

« Si, si on vient d'arriver mais je voulais savoir où vous en étiez. Tu as fais ton chignon ? »

« Impeccable. » Répondis-je après un aperçu dans le rétroviseur.

« Bella … » Grogna Edward en le remettant en place.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore celui-là ? »

« Le complexe de Narcisse. Je lui ai piqué son miroir et il a pas apprécié. » Rigolai-je.

« C'est un rétroviseur Bella, pas un miroir, c'est fait pour conduire. »

« Trop aimable à toi de faire mon éducation. » Me moquai-je.

« Bon je vous laisse les jeunes. Soyez pas en retard. » Nous interrompit Alice.

« On est déjà en retard. » Remarquai-je alors qu'elle avait déjà raccroché. « Que j'aime ta sœur et son amabilité. » Soupira-je en posant mon portable sur la banquette à côté de moi.

« Franchement Bella, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette sonnerie ? » Rigola-t-il de nouveau.

« Ma sonnerie pour Jasper, je trouvais que ça lui correspondait bien. Tout gentil et tout ça. »

« Bibifoc … Si tu veux. Et Emmett c'est quoi ? » Continua-t-il, intéressé.

« Et beh au départ c'était Bioman, comme Kyle, mais j'ai changé pour **Macho men **des Village People. »

« Et les filles ? »

« Rose a enregistré sa propre sonnerie pleine de menaces et d'impatience. Pour Alice c'est **Au pays de Candy**. » Répondis-je. « **Everything**. » Ajoutai-je sous son silence interrogatif.

« C'est aussi la mienne. » Avoua-t-il en me lançant un sourire en coin.

« Oooooh. » M'exclamai-je avant de poser un bisou qui claque sur sa joue. « J'ai hésité à changer pour **Hysteria** mais j'aurais pas été capable d'avoir des pensées cohérentes. » Ajoutai-je en riant.

C'était étrange de voir à quelle vitesse nous avions réussi à être confortable avec ce genre de discussions. Avant, nous en rigolions mais il y avait toujours un soupçon de gêne en arrière plan. C'était étrange certes, mais je n'aurais fait marche arrière pour rien au monde.

Comme l'avait calculé Edward, quarante minutes plus tard, il garait ma Lili-Rose le long du trottoir devant chez les Cullen et nous sortions presque en courant pour rejoindre la porte d'entrée. La course continua jusqu'au premier étage où nous nous enfermâmes chacun dans une chambre pour nous changer.

Alice avait laissé ma robe sur un cintre dans une housse bien en évidence devant la porte. Il y avait aussi un mot contenant des directions très précises sur la façon dont je devais me maquiller et quels produits emprunter à cet effet. Elle avait écrit en gros et en rouge, souligné trois fois les mots _**'Mets d'abord ta robe puis un peignoir pour la protéger avant de te maquiller !'. **_Qui étais-je pour la contredire ?

Personne, alors j'obéis aussi vite que possible. J'enfilai ma robe, béni la fermeture pratique sur le côté - pas besoin d'aller demander de l'aide à Edward, surtout qu'encore une fois c'était soutien-gorge prohibé - me glissai dans le peignoir et suivis les instructions à la lettre avant d'observer le résultat. J'avais bien entendu dissimuler mes _marques d'amour_ sous une couche de fond de teint. Ça ferait l'affaire. Je retirai donc le peignoir, arrangeai mon chignon en rajoutant une nouvelle couche de laque et quelques fixe-crans, puis glissai dans les chaussures prêtées par Alice. Elles avaient la même hauteur de talons que celles que j'avais portées au restaurant et étaient de la même couleur marron que les bretelles et la ceinture de ma robe.

M'arrangeant une dernière fois, j'attrapai la longue veste marron posée sur le lit d'Alice et l'enfilai tout en rejoignant le hall.

Edward attendait déjà en bas, costard-cravate, la classe incarnée.

« Un vrai sex-symbol. » Commentai-je en le rejoignant. « Je t'avais dis qu'avec la cravate ça ferait plus classe. »

« Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus mademoiselle Swan. » Commenta-t-il en me tenant à bout de bras pour m'observer de la tête aux pieds. « Cette robe m'a l'air toute douce. » Dit-il en souriant.

« Mains en évidence Cullen. Pas de pelotage en public, ça mettrait tes parents mal à l'aise, et moi aussi d'ailleurs. » Rétorquai-je.

« Tu me connais ?! Le roi de la discrétion. » Répliqua-t-il fièrement avant de me diriger vers la porte d'entrée - ou plutôt de sortie dans le cas présent - une main discrètement posée sur le bas du bas de mon dos.

Edward avait branché son mode _'total gentleman' _et était encore plus attentionné qu'à l'habitude - si, si c'est possible !

Il nous fallut quinze minutes pour rejoindre le _Hyatt Regency Phoenix Hotel_, fixant l'heure de notre arrivée à vingt heures dix-huit minutes précisément, soit douze minutes avant le début du repas.

Edward confia sa voiture au voiturier et me rejoignit devant l'entrée. On nous indiqua la direction à prendre pour la salle de réception réservée par l'hôpital. Les invités étaient encore regroupés dans la partie 'cocktail' avant de passer dans l'autre salle pour manger.

Alice devait guetter notre arrivée car elle se jeta littéralement sur moi dès que j'eus mis un pied dans la pièce après m'être débarrassée de ma veste. Elle me détailla des yeux afin de faire son inspection.

« On va peut-être pouvoir faire quelque chose de toi finalement. » Commenta-t-elle.

« Trop aimable. » Marmonnai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

« J'ai tellement de talent. » Soupira-t-elle blasée en regardant ma/sa robe.

« Et tellement de modestie aussi. » Ajouta son frère. « Mais je dois t'accorder que jusque là tu as fais de jolies tenues à Bella. Je garde ma préférence sur Wonder Woman par contre. » Rigola-t-il ensuite.

« Idiot. » Répliquâmes nous en même temps. « Venez par ici. » Ajouta Lili.

Attrapant ma main libre, elle tourna sur elle-même avant de m'entrainer plus avant dans la salle. Je resserrai ma prise sur la main d'Edward et le fit suivre le mouvement.

Lili était magnifique dans sa robe - création Cullen évidemment. La sienne était blanche, à bustier, arrivant un peu en dessous du genoux, un ruban noir savamment noué autour de sa taille marquant l'endroit où le vêtements s'élargissait. A chaque mouvement rotatif de mon amie, sa robe volait autour d'elle. Lili avait attaché ses cheveux dans un chignon très étudié et surement très compliqué à cause de ses cheveux courts. Elle n'avait pas d'autres bijoux qu'un bracelet de grosses perles noires et des boucles d'oreilles tombantes de la même couleur.

Question accessoires, je m'étais contentée de la broche qu'Alice avait fixé à ma ceinture et de mes vieilles boucles d'oreilles offertes par Charlie le jour de mes douze ans, le dernier cadeau d'anniversaire qu'il m'avait fait et auquel je tenais énormément.

Nous arrivâmes finalement auprès du reste des Cullen. Alice lâcha ma main et se précipita aux côtés de Jasper de son petit pas bondissant. Le pauvre avait l'air mal à l'aise, engoncé dans son costume trois pièce - identique à celui d'Edward d'après mes yeux inexpérimentés en matière de mode - et se relaxa à notre arrivée. Madame Cullen, au bras de son mari qui rayonnait fier comme un paon, se tourna vers nous et nous adressa un de ses sourires chaleureux. Elle s'excusa poliment avant de faire les deux mètres qui nous séparaient d'elle.

« Vous voilà enfin. Regardez ça comme vous êtes beaux, cette couleur te va à ravir Bella. Tu as prévenu ta mère que vous étiez bien rentrées de Yuma ? Comment s'est passé le match ? » Déballa-t-elle à une vitesse ahurissante. Pas de doutes là-dessus, c'est bien elle qui a élevé Alice.

« On a gagné le match. De justesse mais on a gagné. » Se contenta de dire Edward après lui avoir posé une bise sur la joue … trop mignon.

« J'ai envoyé un message à Renée depuis la voiture. » Ajoutai-je. « Vous êtes ravissante Esmé, c'est Alice qui a fait votre robe ? »

« Comme toujours. » Répondit-elle. « C'est mon moyen de soutenir ma fille, je profite de ces soirées ennuyeuses pour lui faire un peu de publicité. » Chuchota-t-elle ensuite.

La robe de madame Cullen, comme la mienne, descendait jusqu'au sol, d'une couleur marron légèrement dorée. Dans son malheur de ne pas pouvoir faire d'enfants, Esmé Cullen avait réussi à préserver une taille parfaite et sa robe la mettait très en valeur. Ses larges boucles caramel étaient ramenées sur une épaule, cachant l'unique bretelle et dégageant sa nuque.

« Bella a raison, tu es magnifique maman. » Commenta Edward, gagnant un pinçage de joue, habituellement servi par votre vieille tante moustachue.

« Tu as mis ta cravate. » Constata-t-elle. « Il valait mieux pour toi que tu ne l'oublies pas sur ton lit. » Dit-elle sévèrement en aplanissant inutilement les revers de sa veste.

« Ah les voilà ! » S'exclama la voix de Carlisle derrière sa femme. « Aro**, voici mon fils Edward et sa petite-amie Isabella. » Nous présenta-t-il alors que je m'accrochais au bras d'Edward, dans toute la gloire de mon sourire figé. « Les enfants, voici le Docteur Volturri, le chef de chirurgie, le grand patron si vous voulez. »

Je lui adressai un sourire poli alors qu'Edward, plus habitué que moi à ces mondanités, balançait une formule de politesse programmée dans son disque dur.

« Alors ce match ? » Nous demanda le chirurgien.

« L'équipe de volleyball de Phoenix North High vient de gagner sa place en demi-finale du championnat d'état. » Répondit fièrement Edward.

« Félicitations. » Répondit-il simplement alors que j'entendais Alice et Jasper trépigner derrière nous.

Ils s'en étaient tous voulu de ne pas nous accompagner jusqu'à Yuma mais pourraient maintenant se rattraper avec les deux matchs à venir.

Monsieur et madame Cullen retournèrent à leur conversation avec le chef de chirurgie et Edward et moi nous éloignâmes avec sa sœur et Jasper.

« C'est moi où se mec est flippant ? » Lâchai-je une fois à l'abris des oreilles trainantes.

« Et encore toi tu n'as pas dû supporter le baisemain … pauvre maman. » Frissonna Alice.

« Il est peut-être flippant mais c'est le chirurgien le plus connu du sud-ouest des États-Unis. » Commenta Edward.

« Ça n'excuse pas tout. » Remarquai-je avant qu'un homme, lui aussi en costard cravate mais bien moins sexy qu'Edward - et bien plus vieux aussi - nous indique qu'il était temps de passer au diner.

* * *

_*** Mina Harker et le Comte Dracula bien entendu.**_

_**** Oui je sais c'est facile mais il fallait bien un personnage qui corresponde !**_

_**Je sais, il est court mais je n'ai vraiment pas eu beaucoup de temps cette semaine. Entre l'entrée de ma tite sœur à l'internat, la préparation de ma rentrée, les révisions des rattrapages et un énorme coup de fatigue ce week-end (je suis toujours persuadée que j'ai choppé la crève) je n'ai pas écris des masses.**_

_**Plus que jamais, ma semaine va être agitée et le prochain chapitre risque d'être court lui aussi si il arrive dans les temps. Je ne sais pas encore comment je vais me débrouiller mais il y a aussi une possibilité que je ne poste que dans deux semaines. J'espère que vous me comprendrez et que vous ne m'en voudrez pas.**_


	35. Une longue journée partie 2

_**Vous n'y croyiez plus n'est-ce pas ?! Et bien j'y suis quand même arrivé ! Le chapitre est là pour vous présenter la fin de soirée de Bella et des Cullen ! J'espère que vous apprécierez l'effort !**_

_**Rassurez-vous je vais mieux, ça n'était pas la grippe A comme certain ont mentionné (même si elle est pas passée loin), encore deux exams et la rentrée lundi. Les chapitres seront maintenant poster le soir puisque j'ai cours à 8h15 le lundi matin donc départ à 6h20 de ma maison … vive les transports en commun !**_

_**Comme d'habitude, un grand merci à **_**fik-twilight, LiiSE, Marie, Pauline, Tarra, Miistigris, muteen-mwa, Laura, PrincetonGirl818, severine, matrineu54, oeildenuit **_**et**_** crevette !**

**Lill : **_Et beh non tu vois tout n'était pas perdu ! Le chapitre est là. Le climat s'est effectivement réchauffé entre eux et ça marche bien pour Bella puisqu'elle sait qu'Edward connait ses limites, et lui il attend qu'elle lève les barrières pour foncer. Bella le prête à personne … j'ai déjà essayé lol._

**Camopi : **_Le principal c'est que tu te sois rendu compte de l'importance que ça avait pour nous, certains ne l'ont pas encore comprit même en lisant mon message … Je te remercie de l'effort et je suis bien contente que ça te plaise !_

**h0li-daiiz---x3 : **_Merci à toi je suis contente que ça te plaise. J'ai cherché ton blog mais j'ai pas trouvé. Laisse moi l'adresse dans une review (en ajoutant des espaces sinon ça bug) pour que j'aille voir !_

**Nonni : **_Sache que ça suffit jamais ! Mon égo est très difficile à satisfaire, il ne dors jamais, n'est jamais rassasié … Tu vois t'as pas à m'en vouloir puisque je suis là à la date habituelle !_

**Clzmznce : **_Ca a faillit mais non, c'est pas ça lol. Mon Dieu ! Moi et les chansons en voiture … la radio est obligatoire et avec un CD compilé c'est encore mieux ! Oui c'est toujours du pelotage tout gentil et du marquage de peau. Kyle c'est un Emmett en puissance. Avec le temps qu'ils consacrent au volley, je savais qu'il y aurait moins de temps pour leurs amis et comme j'adore Emmett j'ai créé son sosie pour jouer le capitaine de l'équipe. C'est pas vraiment moi qui les ai créées mais j'ai passé un sacré bout de temps à en chercher pour finalement flasher sur la bonne. La soirée et pour Carlisle, il y vient avec sa femme et ses enfants … Bella et Jasper ne sont là qu'en pièces rapportées. D'où l'absence de Rosalie et Emmett._

**Maé-chan : **_Bibifoc, ça a percuté tout seul la première fois où je l'ai entendu après avoir commencé la fiction. C'était dans mes notes depuis longtemps et là je l'ai retrouvée donc … Attends de voir la sonnerie de Rosalie pour Emmett ^_^ !_

**Alma : **_Je comprends largement le manque de temps. Pour l'instant ça va encore puisque, malgré les révisions, j'étais toujours en vacances mais là le rythme va reprendre et j'aurais moi aussi moins de temps. C'est clair que le mot enfin correspond bien, depuis le temps que je vous frustrez avec ça … En ce qui concerne le sondage, la scène est déjà écrite et je peux t'assurer que ça reste dans la lignée du reste. _

_

* * *

  
_

Cette univers n'était pas vraiment le mien. J'avais déjà assisté à des soirées du genre à cause de l'équipe de Phil, quoique le monde du baseball étaient beaucoup moins classe et glamour que celui des médecins et de leurs épouses.

Alors que les invités s'avançaient dans l'autre salle dans un courant régulier, je restais fermement accrochée au bras d'Edward qui cherchait ses parents du regard avec l'aide de Jasper. Autant dire que vu nos _formats de poche,_ Alice et moi n'étions pas vraiment utiles. Enfin c'est ce que les garçons pensaient jusqu'à ce que Lili remarque la robe de sa mère, et donc sa mère aussi. L'alcool n'avait pas encore assez coulé pour devoir affronter ce genre d'évènements.

Nous rejoignîmes donc les parents Cullen et les suivîmes jusqu'à la table qui nous était attribuée, slalomant entre une troupe de glousseuses sexagénaires.

La soirée étant donnée principalement pour annoncer la promotion de Carlisle, nous étions placés à une table familiale, bientôt rejoins par le chef de chirurgie et son épouse Sulpicia. Pauvre femme. Vu ses traits, elle devait trainer ce fardeau depuis un bon paquet d'années et sa vie n'avait pas dû être facile, surtout dans sa période scolaire. Les enfants sont cruels entre eux.

Le couple avait des ascendances italiennes, leurs parents respectifs étant des familles amies qui avaient débarqué d'Europe quelques années avant leur naissance. C'était une explication logique, n'empêche qu'à leur place, j'aurais quand même collé un procès à mes parents.

« Et toi Isabella ? Ta famille vient d'Italie elle aussi ? » Me demanda le docteur Volturi, me faisant frissonner.

« Du tout. » Répondis-je en évitant son regard, ce gars me flippait trop. « Je suppose que ma mère était dans sa période _Italie-phile _au moment où je suis née. »

« Toi par contre Carlisle, il me semble me rappeler que tu es lié à ce pays non ? »

« Quelques oncles et tantes. » Lui répondit Carlisle alors que je recommençais à manger avec autant de distinction que possible.

Finalement, je venais de trouver un point positif au diner au restaurant avec mes parents. C'était un bon entrainement pour ce soir. Les multiples couverts, les verres en cristal et les assiettes en porcelaine. L'hôpital n'avait pas lésiné sur les moyens pour organiser cette soirée et avait choisi un des meilleurs hôtels de la ville pour leur réception.

« Non, nous n'y sommes pas allé depuis un moment mais maintenant que je vais être un peu plus libre avec l'hôpital c'est peut-être le moment de songer à des vacances. » Continua Carlisle, ramenant mon attention sur la conversation. « Ce sera l'occasion de montrer la Toscane à Bella et Jasper. »

Cette précision suffit à détendre les muscles qui s'étaient rapidement tendus. Ma semaine à New-York et mon séjour en Australie m'avaient appris que je n'étais pas friande des éloignements prolongés. Et encore, à cette époque nous n'étions même pas ensembles ! Savoir en plus que les Cullen voulaient de moi - et de Jazz - pour les accompagner dans leurs vacances en famille, ne faisait que m'assurer davantage qu'ils m'aimaient bien.

« Oh oui ! » S'exclama Alice, apparemment pas gênée pour deux sous par cette atmosphère. « Il faudra faire ça avant que Jasper ne rentre à la fac. »

La discussion fut donc orientée sur les études ; le lycée, l'université, les projets que nous avions tous pour l'avenir, les récits de fac de leur fille Jane - une qui avait eu un prénom totalement différent de Sulpicia. Vinrent ensuite les activités extra scolaire, Edward et moi fûmes de nouveau interrogés sur l'équipe de volley et sur nos intentions de continuer ou non ; puis ce fut la musique, Edward étant acclamé pour ses prouesses au piano, guitare et batterie - d'après ce qu'avait raconté Carlisle à ses collègues - puis ce traitre m'avait vendu en disant que je jouais moi aussi du piano.

Rouge comme une écrevisse à cause de l'attention portée sur moi et de la gêne que provoquait cet homme, je maudissais mon petit-ami d'avoir apporté la discussion sur ma personne encore une fois. Il essaya de se rattraper en posant une main _'rassurante' _sur ma cuisse, main que j'envoyai valser loin de moi avant de céder à mes pulsions et d'y planter ma fourchette.

Les plats se succédèrent, tous plus élaborés et délicieux les uns que les autres, et la salle résonnait d'un bourdonnement léger provoqué par le bruit des conversations, le tout accompagné d'un petit jazz band qui me paraissait plus qu'approprié pour ce public.

De nombreuses personnes défilèrent à la table, à croire que c'était normal de se balader alors qu'on était là pour manger … enfin bref. Ils n'étaient pas là pour moi alors en quoi ça pouvait bien me déranger ? J'avais par contre de la peine pour Esmé qui devait sourire et lancer des formules de politesse à tout va alors qu'elle m'avait dit détester ce genre de représentations.

« On se croirait au cirque. » Me chuchota-t-elle à un moment. « Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'une femme à barbe ? »

« Non maman, ton esthéticienne fait des miracles. » L'avait taquinée Edward en se penchant vers nous, déposant un baiser rapide sur ma tempe par la même occasion.

Après deux entrées, un plat de résistance et une assiette de fromage, j'étais prête à exploser ou à m'endormir sur place. Il y avait une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. La bonne, c'était que ma robe n'était pas trop moulante et que je n'étais pas mal à l'aise, la mauvaise, c'était que le dessert ne serait pas servit avant une bonne demi-heure afin de permettre aux gens de papoter - encore - avant la grande annonce - dont tout le monde était déjà au courant - ce qui voulait dire que je devais tenir encore minimum une heure avant de me laisse tomber sur le lit d'Edward.

Ennuyée par l'inactivité, Alice fini par s'excuser et quitta la table, m'agrippant le bras au passage pour que je la suive.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Lili ? » Sifflai-je entre mes dents alors que je la suivais entre les tables.

« Toutes ces courbettes et ces sourires hypocrites commençaient à me courir sur le haricot. Et puis j'ai des fourmis dans les jambes j'ai besoin de marcher un peu. » M'expliqua-t-elle en s'arrêtant devant une grande porte vitrée qui donnait sur une terrasse.

« Il fait trop froid pour sortir sans veste. » Contrai-je. « Et puis il faut vraiment que j'aille aux toilettes. » Ajoutai-je en grimaçant.

« Pourquoi tu l'as pas dis plus tôt ?! On aurait pu se faire la malle il y a un moment ! » Lâcha-t-elle étonnée. « Peu importe vas t'en avant de ruiner mon chef d'œuvre. »

« Merci. » Soufflai-je avant de me diriger vers les toilettes le plus rapidement possible sans trop attirer l'attention non plus.

J'avais bu un bon litre d'eau après le match et je n'avais pas fais de détour aux toilettes depuis que nous avions quitté Yuma, autant dire une éternité pour ma pauvre petite vessie.

Marchant à un rythme politiquement acceptable, j'entrai dans les toilettes des dames et en ressorti aussitôt pour vérifier l'écriteau. Aucune erreur, il s'agissait bien des toilettes des dames. Je repassai donc la porte et observai la pièce.

J'étais persuadée que ça n'existait que dans les films ce genre de toilettes aménagées comme un véritable salon mondain. Je préférai ne pas m'attarder à admirer le décor. Si j'avais eu la certitude que ce qui m'entourait était effectivement un sol en marbre et des robinets plaqués or, j'aurais probablement eu une crise de nerf. Ca me révoltait toujours de voir qu'on pouvait dépenser des quantités énormes d'argent dans des choses aussi futiles alors que plus d'un milliard de personnes dans le monde étaient sous-alimentées.

La lutte que je dû mener contre ma robe suffit à détourner mon attention malgré mon énervement. La prochaine fois je demanderai à Alice de penser à une ouverture facile.

Prête à sortir, je vérifiai avec précision que chaque chose était à sa place et qu'il n'y avais aucun problème avec ma robe lorsque j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir, immédiatement suivit par la voix d'une femme.

« Je vous avez bien dit que personne ne viendrait jusqu'ici, il n'y a pas âme qui vive. »

J'hésitai à sortir. J'avais terminé, et connaitre les secrets d'une inconnue ne m'intéressait pas vraiment, mais j'avais aussi dû regarder trop de films de flics avec Charlie car j'eu un instant l'idée que si cette femme savait que je savais qu'elle avait un secret, elle se mettrait en chasse jusqu'à m'avoir réduit à l'état de cadavre. Ridicule, je sais.

Le temps de mon stupide monologue intérieur suffit aux deux femmes pour être à l'aise et elles commencèrent à parler. C'était ma dernière chance de sortir avant d'en savoir trop. J'avançai ma main vers la poignée de la cabine mais m'arrêtai net lorsque j'entendis le sujet de leur conversation.

« Allez jusqu'à leur table pour le féliciter … rendez-vous compte de l'épreuve pour Thomas. » Commença une des voix. « Il travaille au _St Joseph's Hospital_ depuis plus de dix ans alors nous étions persuadés qu'une fois le docteur Kartz à la retraite, le poste de chef de service serait pour lui. »

Oh. Il semblerait que le docteur Cullen ait grillé quelques places mais en même temps, moi, ça ne m'étonnait pas. C'était un bon médecin et un homme bien, et un père super ! D'accord, je n'étais pas objective …

« Le docteur Cullen n'est là que depuis six mois à peine et … c'est rageant. » Confirma la seconde voix. « Si vous voulez mon avis, il y a eu quelques pot de vins. »

« Sans aucun doutes ! » Répondit la première.

_Argggg bande d'hypocrites, jalouses, colporteuses de ragots, menteuses, vieilles peaux. _

« Il est plutôt proche du docteur Volturi, ça ouvre des portes. » Continua la voix d'un air arrogant, n'entendant pas mon monologue intérieur.

« Rien n'a été vérifié mais … ils ont tous deux des origines italiennes. » Confia la deuxième vieille bique.

« Vous pensez qu'ils sont de la même parenté ? » Cria presque sa grande copine, vieille bique numéro un.

« Je n'ai rien dit de tel … »

Le silence qui suivit était lourd de sens. J'étais persuadée que si j'avais pu jeter un œil, je les aurai vues s'échanger un regard appuyé. Elles étaient réellement persuadées de ces conneries qu'elles débitaient ! Même Emmett n'en disait pas autant en une minute !

« Et son épouse … » Reprit VB-1.

Attaque-toi à Esmé et je te fais bouffez le carré de savon !

« Tous ces sourires hypocrites me fatigueraient à sa place. »

Bon, là, elles n'avaient pas tord. Esmé souriait vraiment parce qu'elle était forcée mais c'était une femme adorable et elle ne méritait pas qu'on crache dans son dos.

« Vous avez surement remarqué à quel point leurs enfants ne leurs ressemblent pas … » Laissa trainer la voix d'une des femmes, à ce stade de la conversation j'avais perdu le fil entre VB-1 et VB-2.

« Infidélité ?! » S'exclama l'autre.

« Plutôt infertilité. » Corrigea l'autre. « Ce sont deux orphelins qu'ils ont dénichés … »

Le son de la porte s'ouvrant l'interrompit.

Je ne supporterai pas d'entendre ces deux dindes médire sur les malheurs d'Esmé en restant cachée dans mon coin. Et je n'étais surement pas prête à entendre ce qu'elles pourraient dire d'affreux sur ma meilleure amie et, encore pire, sur Edward. J'avais donc attrapé fermement la poignée de la porte et étais sortie de la cabine.

Je me dirigeai directement vers un des lavabos alors que les deux femmes me fixaient d'un air horrifié par l'intermédiaire du miroir. J'avais passé la soirée à la table des Cullen et il n'était pas difficile de savoir que j'étais une de leurs proches. Elles étaient sans doutes mortifiées ces garces et c'était bien fait pour elles.

Je leur aurai bien dit ma façon de penser mais décidai autrement, ne voulant pas créer de scandale qui pourrait nuire à Carlisle ou Esmé. Je me lavais les mains rapidement, les essuyai et me dirigeai vers la porte.

« Bonne soirée mesdames. » Lâchai-je poliment avant de quitter la pièce.

Une fois la porte refermée dans mon dos, j'avançai le long du couloir et m'appuyai contre le mur une fois l'angle passé. Je fermai les yeux et soupirai bruyamment pour tenter de rassembler mes esprits et de retrouver mon calme.

« Bella ? »

J'ouvris brusquement les paupières pour trouver le regard interrogateur et légèrement inquiet de Jasper.

« Tout va bien ? » Continua-t-il devant mon silence.

« Des trucs que je n'aurai pas dû entendre … » Marmonnai-je en explication.

« Oh mon Dieu ! Est-ce que … » Reprit-il tout de suite plus inquiet.

« Rien d'extrêmement grave. » Le coupai-je en faisant un léger sourire forcé. « Juste un une piqûre de rappel pour me signaler qu'on ne vit pas dans le monde des bisounours. »

« Quelqu'un t'a fait une réflexion ? » Demanda-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil dans le couloir par lequel j'étais arrivée.

« Non. J'ai juste surprit une conversation entre deux épouses de docteur qui entretiennent une sacré rancœur contre Carlisle. »

« Et évidemment elles ont craché sur toute la famille. » Continua-t-il, acquiesçant d'un signe de tête. « C'est commun dans ce milieu quand la jalousie est présente. »

J'avais oublié un instant que le père de Jasper et Rosalie était un important architecte, très connu à Phoenix et dans le sud des États-Unis. La famille Hale était plutôt aisée mais, comme les Cullen, se contentait de vivre normalement utilisant leur argent intelligemment, pas en plaquant or leur plomberie.

« Il ne faut pas que tu fasses attention à ce que les gens disent. »

« Je sais que c'est de la médisance et que ça n'est pas la vérité mais … les entendre dire toutes ces choses … la jalousie envers la promotion de Carlisle, je peux comprendre … mais … » Bégayai-je.

« Oublies-les Bella. » Soupira Jasper en m'attirant dans un câlin réconfortant.

Je me rendis alors compte que je m'étais mise à pleurer, submergée par les sentiments qui grouillaient en moi depuis que VB-1 et VB-2 avaient commencé à parler d'Esmé Cullen.

« C'est qu'Esmé est tellement gentille et elles lui crachent dessus alors qu'elles ne la connaissent même pas ! Je sais que je ne devrai pas dire ça Jazz, mais si les parents étaient une histoire de choix et pas de génétique, et qu'on m'avait demandé de choisir entre Esmé et Renée, j'aurais choisis Esmé. J'adore ma mère mais … »

« Je comprends oui … » Plaisanta Jasper. « Madame Cullen est l'image de la parfaite maman. Bien que je pense que ça aurait été plus compliqué de sortir avec Edward si tu avais été sa frangine. » Ajouta-t-il me faisant rigoler entre mes sanglots.

« Très juste. » Commentai-je simplement.

Jasper n'ajouta rien, se contentant de rester là, me consolant comme il le pouvait le temps que je me recompose.

Lorsque mes larmes cessèrent de couler et que mes sanglots s'étouffèrent, je m'éloignai de lui en souriant, reniflant sans aucune élégance - c'était Jasper, pas la peine de jouer la carte du glamour - et passant le bout de mes doigts sous mes yeux pour effacer les traces de maquillages et de larmes.

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un panda ou bien … » Demandai-je en désignant vaguement mes yeux.

« Tu ressemble plus à une droguée venant de prendre sa dose. » Répondit-il en riant. « A cause des yeux rouges. » Expliqua-t-il. « Mais ton maquillage est impeccable. Avis d'un pro. Entre Rose et Alice je commence à m'y connaitre. »

J'avais eu de la chance d'être tombé sur Jasper à ce moment là. Mis à part Emmett, c'était sans doutes le mieux placé pour me changer les idées quand ça n'allait pas. Edward était bien sur hors catégorie, mon petit ami était parfait et le meilleur en tout !

Nous croisâmes Alice qui revenait de son tour sur la terrasse. Elle me fixa, attendant surement des explications, mais Jasper lui fit un signe de tête et elle se contenta de me tendre un mouchoir et de déballer des tonnes et des tonnes d'éloges concernant la beauté des jardins de l'hôtel.

Nous retournâmes ensembles dans la salle de réception pour rejoindre notre table et retrouver Edward qui devait se sentir bien seul le pauvre. Arrivée derrière ma chaise, j'évitai soigneusement de lever le visage vers mes voisins de table afin que mes yeux rougis passent inaperçus. J'allais tirer ma chaise pour m'assoir mais Edward amorça le même geste et le contact soudain de sa main avec la mienne déclencha un réflexe habituel. Je relevai la tête vers lui et il fronça immédiatement les sourcils.

Son regard interrogateur et inquiet passa de moi à Jasper avant de revenir sur moi. Il se leva de sa chaise, gardant une de mes mains dans la sienne.

« On va danser ? » Demanda-t-il en indiquant l'espace où quelques couples étaient regroupés.

Quelque chose dans son ton m'indiqua que ça n'était pas vraiment une question. Il voulait m'éloigner de la table pour me permettre de me recomposer mais aussi pour m'interroger sur les raisons de mes yeux rougis. J'acquiesçai donc et le suivis entre les tables jusqu'à la piste de danse aménagée face à la scénette où jouait le jazz band. Je n'étais pas vraiment une pro de la danse mais la musique était calme et il suffisait de ce balancer doucement, un peu plus gracieusement que pour un slow.

Rien que de sentir la main d'Edward passer dans mon dos et me rapprocher de lui suffit à me réconforter à moitié. Je posai moi-même ma main sur le haut de son bras avant d'appuyer ma tempe contre son torse.

« Ca va aller. » Chuchota-t-il en frottant le bas de mon dos d'un geste rassurant. « Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il ensuite alors que je pouffais doucement.

« C'est juste … tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai mais tu arrives quand même à me faire croire que ça va effectivement aller mieux. »

« Je pense savoir ce que tu as. » Dit-il sérieusement.

« Vraiment ? » M'étonnai-je.

« Tu n'as pas été dehors avec Alice, tu étais donc seule. Et tu as pleuré … ça n'est pas difficile d'additionner deux plus deux … je me rappelle parfaitement des quarante minutes pendant lesquelles Alice a pleuré dans mes bras après avoir surpris une conversation pendant une soirée de ce genre en Alaska. » Conclu-t-il en laissant ses lèvres s'attarder sur mon front.

« Les gens son cruels. » Commentai-je simplement. « Je peux seulement imaginer à quel point ça a pu blesser Alice. »

Moi j'étais déjà horrifiée d'entendre de tels propos sur des gens que je connaissais depuis six mois. Alice qui vivait avec eux depuis plus de treize ans, qui leur devait le bonheur qu'elle vivait, et qui les aimait vraiment comme s'ils étaient ses parents biologiques, devait être effondrée d'entendre des mesquineries pareilles. Peut-être même mon amie en avait entendu bien plus ? Ce que j'aurais pu entendre si je ne m'étais pas précipitée dehors.

« Comme toutes les rumeurs, tu sais où est la vérité. Oublies le reste et ce que ces gens ont pu dire. »

« Mais tes parents sont tellement gentils et adorables que … » Plaidai-je.

« Je sais Bella … Oublies tout ça s'il te plait. » Me coupa-t-il, plaidant à son tour. « Et n'en parle pas à Lily. »

Il était toujours prêt à tout pour protéger sa sœur. Ils avaient vraiment un lien particulier mais c'était totalement compréhensible. Ils avaient vécu une expérience similaire et, depuis leur rencontre, avaient traversé ensembles tous les évènements de leur vies.

« Non, bien sûr que non … mais Jasper le sait et on sait tous les deux qu'il ne peut rien refuser à Alice. Elle lui fera cracher le morceau. » Plaisantai-je.

« Peut-être. Mais à ce moment là, il sera avec elle et ça sera à lui de la consoler et d'éponger le flot de mascara avec sa chemise. »

« Si c'est le mascara que tu crains, tu es sauvé avec moi ! Il ne doit pas m'en rester beaucoup. »

« Peu importe, ne parlons plus de ça ! » S'exclama-t-il. « Ma mère nous a trouvé une excuse, on pourra partir dès que l'annonce aura été faite. »

« Bénie soit-elle. » Soupirai-je. « Je suis épuisée, je crois que si je m'assied quelque part je m'endors dans l'instant. » Continuai-je en étouffant un bâillement contre sa veste.

Edward s'employa ensuite à me changer les idées, chantant à mon oreille les paroles des chansons que jouaient les musiciens. Je fus à peine surprise de voir qu'il les connaissait toutes, du moins les cinq qui furent jouées avant que le dessert ne soit servit. _***(A/N : les chansons en question se trouvent dans la playlist évidemment !)***_

Le retour des serveurs fut comme une bénédiction. Danser avec Edward était certes plaisant, mais les dernières chansons avaient été un peu plus rythmées et j'étais vraiment épuisée. Retourner à table voulait aussi dire que nous allions pouvoir bientôt quitter la soirée et donc, que j'allais pouvoir dormir.

Notre table fut la dernière à être servie et lorsque nous eûmes chacun notre part de gâteau à la crème bien bourratif et une coupe de champagne - ou de jus d'orange, ça dépend de l'âge sur votre carte d'identité - le docteur le plus flippant du monde, j'ai nommé Aro Volturi, se leva attirant l'attention sur lui et le silence de toute la salle.

« Mes très estimés collègues et amis, quel plaisir de vous avoir encore retrouvés pour passer une magnifique soirée. » Commença-t-il d'une voix forte et claire. « Ca n'est un secret pour personne dans notre cher _St Joseph's Hospital_ que le docteur Théodore Kratz part pour une retraite bien méritée après plus de quarante-trois ans de pratique médicale. Nous ne comptons plus depuis longtemps le nombre de vies qui ont été sauvées grâce à ses soins ! »

J'écoutais patiemment le discours qui trainait en longueur, mon regard se perdant un instant sur la table voisine où un homme qui devait s'approcher des quatre-vingts ans souriait avec bienveillance. Je supposai qu'il s'agissait du fameux docteur Kratz. Le pauvre avait été relégué à une table secondaire, Carlisle étant au centre de la soirée et sa famille l'accompagnant, prenant ainsi toute la place.

« Mais j'ai la certitude que son successeur saura égaler le brillant parcours de notre très cher ami. Docteur Cullen, je suis heureux de pouvoir vous compter parmi le staff de notre hôpital, et d'autant plus maintenant entant que Chef du service de chirurgie pédiatrique ! » Conclu-t-il alors qu'une salve d'applaudissement s'élevait dans la salle.

Je suivis le mouvement, me levant avec l'ensemble des convives, sortant mon premier sourire authentique en réponse à une parole du docteur Volturi. Chacun attrapa ensuite sa coupe - champagne ou jus - et la leva pour porter un toast en l'honneur du nouveau Chef de service.

Tout le monde se réinstalla ensuite et dégusta son dessert alors que notre table restait debout, chacun de ses occupants félicitant Carlisle.

Je savais que monsieur Cullen aimait son épouse - la scène de la cuisine à jamais gravée dans ma mémoire était une preuve indéniable de ce fait - et qu'il aimait ses enfants tout autant. Je fus néanmoins surprise lorsque je me rendis compte que c'était la première fois que je le voyais prendre Alice ou Edward dans ses bras. Malgré tout le temps que j'avais passé chez les Cullen ces six derniers mois, je n'avais jusque là assisté à aucune scène de démonstration d'affection du genre, Esmé étant pour moi, celle qui s'occupait de distribuer les câlins.

Ma surprise fut encore plus grande lorsque, après avoir serré la main de Jasper et échangé une accolade avec son fils, le docteur Cullen se tourna vers moi et me prit dans ses bras. Jusque là, mes contacts avec lui s'étaient limités à une poignée de mains et cette proximité me parût étrange sans pour autant être gênante.

« Que la force soit avec vous doct … Carlisle. » Lançai-je à la place du traditionnelle _« félicitations »._

« Que la force soit avec toi Bella. » Répondit-il en riant.

Le tour de table étant terminé, nous nous réinstallâmes tous à notre place pour déguster le dessert, dernière phase de la soirée avant de pouvoir nous échapper et dormir enfin !

Manger une part de gâteau ne demandant pas un degré en physique nucléaire, je m'autorisai à me perdre dans mes pensées quelques instants, comptant sur Edward et Esmé pour me donner un coup dans les côtes si jamais quelqu'un s'adressait à moi.

Avec son accolade, le docteur Cullen venait de rejoindre la liste des _hommes distributeurs d'embrassade paternelle, _montant les effectifs de cette liste à trois.

Les câlins protecteurs distribués par le super papa se faisaient rares depuis la mort de Charlie. Je pouvais largement les compter sur les doigts de mes mains. Ou peut-être un peu plus.

Quand j'avais appris la nouvelle du décès de mon père, seule ma mère avait pu m'approcher, je ne laissais personne d'autre me réconforter. Pendant les premières semaines du moins. Puis, toutes les affaires de succession réglées, nous avions dit nos adieux à Forks et j'avais échangé une accolade maladroite avec Billy Black, le meilleur ami de mon père.

Après ça, j'avais tenté de m'acclimater à ma nouvelle vie à Phoenix, sans mon père. Phil avait, dès le début, adapté son comportement semi-paternel sans pour autant me brusquer ou me forcer dans cette relation. J'avais continué à chercher du réconfort dans les bras de ma mère jusqu'au jour où elle m'avait retrouvée endormie dans le salon sur les genoux de Phil en rentrant d'une réunion avec les parents de ses élèves.

C'était vraiment à partir de ce moment là que j'avais accepté Phil dans son nouveau rôle de figure paternelle. Depuis, nous échangions deux câlins par an. Il m'en donnait un chaque 13 septembre pour mon anniversaire, et je le lui rendais le jour de la fête des pères.

Je ne lui faisais pas de cadeau, ne lui souhaitait pas sa fête à proprement parler, mais c'était ma manière à moi de lui montrer que je reconnaissais ses efforts et que je le remerciais pour ça.

Carlisle Cullen, à travers les évènements de ces derniers mois, avait su s'attirer mon respect et accéder à la place de figure paternelle au même titre que Phil. Sauf que le docteur Cullen était bien plus impressionnant que mon beau-père et que je ne lui ferai surement jamais de reproches même s'il emportait le décapsuleur avec lui en dehors de la cuisine**.

Je sortis de mes pensées lorsqu'Edward se pencha vers moi. Nous avions tous les deux terminés notre dessert ce qui ne pouvait signaler qu'une seule chose …

« Allez-y et faites attention sur la route. » Nous dit Esmé en se penchant elle aussi vers ma chaise.

Nous nous levâmes donc tous les deux, Edward tirant ma chaise pour moi, et nous excusâmes. Esmé et Carlisle rappelèrent aux Volturi que nous avions eu une longue journée et nous souhaitèrent bonne nuit. Nous saluâmes tout le monde et quittâmes la salle.

« Je veux dormir. » Gémis-je dans l'épaule d'Edward alors que nous attendions le retour du voiturier.

« On sera à la maison dans quinze minutes, après tu pourras dormir tout ce que tu voudras. » Me répondit-il en frottant mon dos pour m'apporter un peu de chaleur.

La voiture arriva enfin et Edward m'ouvrit la portière pour que je m'installe. J'attachai ma ceinture alors qu'il faisait le tour du véhicule et fermai les yeux une seconde lorsqu'il referma sa portière.

La seconde se transforma apparemment en quart d'heure puisque, lorsque je rouvris les yeux, Edward était accroupi à côté de moi, la voiture stationnée dans l'allée de garage des Cullen.

En silence - si on ne compte pas les grognements comme un bruit - nous rejoignîmes la maison puis la chambre d'Edward.

« J'ai laissé mon sac dans la chambre de Lily. » Marmonnai-je en me laissant tomber sur le lit pour enlever les attaches de mes chaussures.

« Je vais te le chercher. » Répondit Edward en posant sa veste de costume sur le dossier de sa chaise de bureau.

Comme après ma soirée au restaurant, mes pieds enfermés pendant plusieurs heures dans des chaussures inconfortables me faisaient un mal de chien. Je grimaçais tout en retenant un nouveau bâillement quand Edward revint dans la pièce, mon sac et les vêtements que j'avais plus tôt sur moi dans les mains. Il posa le tout au pied de son lit et m'aida à me relever alors que je grommelais encore.

« C'est nul. » Me plaignis-je en posant mon front contre son torse.

« Quoi donc ? » Demanda-t-il en passant ses bras autour de mes épaules.

« D'être fatiguée comme je le suis alors que t'as jamais été aussi sexy. » Répondis-je. « Et voilà que mon filtreur de pensées est reparti en vacances. Pourtant je me suis pas prit de coup à la tête aujourd'hui. »

« Ca tient du miracle, c'est vrai. » Se moqua Edward. « Allez au lit Swan ! Tu auras d'autres occasions de me voir en costard. » S'exclama-t-il en desserrant son nœud de cravate.

Je grognai, à la fois de fatigue et de frustration, avant d'attraper mon sac et de rejoindre la salle de bain, Edward sur mes talons. Cravate et veston en moins, il attrapa sa brosse à dent.

Mon premier geste fut de retirer tous les fixe-crans enfoncés dans mon crâne depuis des heures. Mon cuir chevelu trop longtemps tiré me picota mais ce n'était encore rien face à l'épreuve que je subis en démêlant ma tignasse. Avec la dose de laque que j'avais aspergée pour maintenir mon chignon, ils étaient tous collés les uns aux autres. Et c'était sans compter les pellicules blanches qui me tombaient sur les épaules.

« Je hais la laque ! » Grommelai-je alors qu'Edward quittait la pièce en rigolant.

Il me faudrait un autre shampoing demain matin pour me débarrasser des dernières traces de produit.

Une fois mes cheveux maitrisés, je retirai ma robe et enfilai mon short et mon débardeur qui faisaient office de pyjama. J'utilisai ensuite un coton imbibé d'eau pour retirer les dernières traces de mascara et le fond de teint que j'avais utilisé pour dissimuler mes suçons. Évidemment il n'y avait pas de démaquillant dans la salle de bain d'Edward … Je me lavai ensuite rapidement les dents, utilisant la brosse qui m'attendait là depuis deux semaines. Je souris, me rendant compte que ça me paraissait beaucoup moins bizarre aujourd'hui que le jour où je m'en étais servie pour la première fois.

Lorsque j'eu enfin terminé ma routine du soir, je mis mon sac dans un coin, attrapai ma robe et quittai la pièce.

La chambre n'était plus éclairée que par la lampe posée sur la table de nuit. Edward était déjà couché, sa tête enfoncée dans l'oreiller, surement déjà en train de dormir. Je posai ma robe par-dessus son costume sur la chaise, obéissant ainsi à madame Cullen qui voulait tout envoyer au pressing dès le lundi matin.

J'allai ensuite du côté de la table de nuit, éteignis la lampe et me retrouvai dans le noir complet pour faire le tour du lit et me glisser sous la couette. Si j'arrivais à faire tout ça sans me briser un orteil, ça tiendrait du miracle.

Comme je l'avais prédis, j'eu à peine le temps de faire un pas que déjà, je perdais l'équilibre et m'écroulais. Heureusement pour moi, c'était simplement Edward qui avait attrapé mon poignet et m'avait attirée vers le lit. Malheureusement pour lui, je m'étais écrasée sans aucune grâce sur lui, et sans aucun doutes sur une zone fragile si on considère les jurons qui lui échappèrent.

« Oh pardon, pardon, pardon ! » M'exclamai-je en essayant de me relever en prenant appui sur le matelas.

Ca n'était pas le matelas … et Edward me poussa de l'autre côté du lit afin d'éviter que je lui casse une côte. Comme si le rendre stérile ne suffisait pas.

Me mordant la lèvre et me sentant atrocement coupable - même si c'était de sa faute - je ne savais pas quoi dire ni faire. Je l'écoutai donc marmonner et se plaindre pendant plusieurs minutes avant que le silence ne revienne dans la chambre.

« Ca va ? » Demandai-je finalement quand je me rendis compte qu'il n'allait rien dire.

« Je survivrai … ça fait juste un mal de chien. »

« Je suis désolée. » Plaidai-je à nouveau.

« C'est pas de ta faute. » Soupira-t-il en tirant la couette pour que je m'installe.

« Tu es sur que ça ira ? » Demandai-je à nouveau en grimaçant.

« Comme sur des roulettes. » Répondit-il. « C'est pas la première fois qu'elles en prennent un coup et surement pas la dernière même si j'espère toujours qu'il n'y aura pas de repeat. Elles sont toujours en état de marche, ne t'en fais pas. » Termina-t-il en riant.

« Obsédé va ! » Grommelai-je avant de me coucher, de lui tourner le dos et de remonter la couette par-dessus ma tête.

« Rooooh fais pas la tête. » Soupira-t-il en tirant sur mon épaule pour essayer de me faire tourner, mais j'étais fermement accrochée au matelas. « Bella … Bellaaaaaaa. » Chantonna-t-il en se rapprochant de moi.

« Je fais pas la tête. » Marmonnai-je en me tournant. J'avais décidément tendance à capituler trop facilement. « Je veux juste dormir. » Ajoutai-je avant d'étouffer un autre bâillement.

« Alors on dort. » Accorda-t-il en s'installant contre moi, la tête sur mon épaule et le visage dans le creux de mon cou.

« Bonne nuit Edward. »

« Fais de beaux rêves ma belle. » Chuchota-t-il avant de m'embrasser rapidement sous l'oreille. « Je t'aime. »

« M'aussi. » Marmonnai-je, déjà à demi endormie.

* * *

_*** Les titres sont **_**Unforgettable****, ****La vie en rose****, ****more****, ****L-O-V-E**** et ****My kind of girl**_**.**_

_**** Petit souvenir du chapitre 3 - La reine de la mécanique.**_

_**Le petit blabla de Bella sur les figures paternelles peut paraitre inutile mais je voulais montrer qu'il n'y avait pas qu'Edward et Alice qui avait changé sa vie, mais que les parents Cullen étaient aussi une part importante de ce changement. J'espère que ça a du sens pour vous.**_


	36. Docteur Cullen & Infirmière Swan

_**Et beh mes petits, je peux vous dire que vous avez pas fini d'entendre parler de moi ! **_

_**On ne cesse de se rapprocher de la fin de BPHS (normal me direz-vous, on peut pas prendre le temps en marche arrière) ; j'avais parlé d'OS en suite de BPHS mais je ne vais finalement pas le faire. Nan, nan ne m'en voulez pas, je fais ça pour le meilleure pas pour le pire ! En fait, je vais me servir de mes quelques idées pour développer une nouvelle histoire qui pétille déjà dans ma tête. Mes neurones n'en peuvent plus j'ai des idées qui fusent dans tous les coins de mon petit cerveau !**_

_**Voilà c'était ma splendide idée du jeudi ! **_

_**Ensuite en ce qui concerne le sondage … La fiction va rester en rated T afin que tout le monde puisse la lire (et ne soit pas bloqué par le contrôle parental) mais ça n'empêchera pas que je ferai évoluer l'histoire comme je l'avais prévu, il y aura une annonce en début de chapitre quand ça sera le moment lol.**_

_**Après deux jours de cours carrément épuisants (se lever deux fois à 5h30 pour des prunes c'est très rageant en plus d'être crevant), voilà le nouveau chapitre !**_

_**Comme d'habitude un grand merci à **_**laurie, Atwilighteuse1, caROse, Nelly, severine, pauline (les deux), Eloise, fleur50, Tarra, maé-chan (contente que tu ais aimé les chansons), h0li-daiiz----x3, li linette, PrincetonGirl818, Nonni, matrineu54, Laura, Gaelle, charline, débby alias alice et Oeildenuit.**

**Clzmznce : **_C'est vrai que c'est pas son truc mais bon elle a réussi à pas se ridiculiser donc on va dire que c'est un bon résultat ! Mdr Saint Edward ça fait un peu Saint Bernard … Non mais le pauvre Edward il a pas fait ça pour l'embêter c'était pour éviter à Bella de se faire mal … manque de pot c'est lui qui a bobo maintenant et Bella s'en veut un peu (mais pas trop parce qu'après tout elle y est pour rien)_

**Clementine : **_Tout d'abord, bienvenue parmi mes lecteurs, ça fait très plaisir que tu aimes ce que j'écris ! J'adore sérieusement la musique, dans tous les genres (j'écoute des trucs plus vieux que mes parents que eux même ne connaissent pas, autant que des chansons actuelles) alors je me fait un devoir de rythmer tout ce blabla. J'espère que tu arriveras à être patiente et que la suite te plaira !_

**Gwen : **_Rassure-toi, si j'avais la grippe A je passerai plus de temps chez moi donc plus d'écriture donc plus de chapitres … Je suis contente que tu ais aimé les différents aspects du chapitre dernier, je suis vraiment partie dans tous les sens mais ça montrait vraiment la façon dont Bella voit tous les Cullen et pas seulement Edward pour une fois !_

**Lill : **_Attends on en est pas encore au mariage lol Pour les vieilles biques, elles n'ont pas besoin d'être riches pour faire ce genre de réflexions … mon objet d'inspiration est effectivement âgé mais c'est tout lol Alors pour Alice, j'ai essayé de négocier avec elle mais j'ai dû fuir sous une fusillade d'aiguilles à coudre (c'est petit ces machins mais ça fait mal quand même !) donc je ne pense pas que Jasper soit disponible non plus … Effectivement Bella se remet de mieux en mieux alors ça ne devrait plus tarder maintenant …_

_

* * *

  
_

**POV Bella **

J'avais un mal fou à ouvrir les yeux. J'essayais, j'essayais mais à chaque fois ils se refermaient, mes paupières alourdies par la fatigue. Pourquoi est-ce que je voulais ouvrir les yeux d'abord ?

« Bella ? »

Ah oui, pour ça …

Je grognai en réponse et ramenai mes mains au niveau de mes yeux pour les frotter de mes poings. Je réussi finalement à émerger et me retrouvai devant le sourire d'excuse d'Esmé Cullen.

« Je suis désolée de te réveillée Bella mais ta mère est au téléphone. » Chuchota-t-elle en indiquant l'appareil dans sa main.

« Oh, pas de problème. » Répondis-je d'une voix rauque en m'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

Esmé me tendit le combiné et quitta la chambre d'Edward d'un pas silencieux. Lui été encore tout endormi et je décidai de quitter moi aussi la pièce pour lui permettre de dormir encore. Avant de refermer la porte, je jetai un coup d'œil au réveil. Il était neuf heures trente. Que pouvez bien me vouloir ma mère à cette heure là ? Elle savait bien que je risquais de revenir seulement dans l'après-midi.

« Maman ? » Dis-je en apportant l'appareil à mon oreille.

« Bella ? Désolée d'avoir demandé à madame Cullen de te réveiller chérie. » S'excusa-t-elle.

« Pas grave. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demandai-je dans un bâillement.

« Ecoute, tout est déjà arrangé mais je voulais te mettre au courant moi-même. Tu vas devoir rester quelques jours chez les Cullen. »

« Tu pars à Springfield avec Phil finalement ? »

« Non, je prend un avion pour San Antonio dans deux heures. Lucy a eu un accident de voiture. Rien de trop grave. » Se précipita-t-elle d'ajouter quand elle m'entendit hoqueter de surprise. « Elle doit se faire opérer dans la journée et passera ensuite quelques jours à l'hôpital néanmoins. Peter va passer un maximum de temps avec elle et je vais le rejoindre pour aider avec Sandra. »

« Bien sûr … ne t'en fais pas pour moi et embrasse Lucy pour moi. »

« D'accord ma chérie. Tu peux m'appeler si tu as le moindre soucis, mais je pense que tout ira bien, tu es bien entourée. » Répondit-elle, un sourire dans la voix.

« Fais attention à toi maman et n'hésite pas à donner des nouvelles okay ? »

« D'accord. Je t'aime ma puce, je te préviens quand j'arrive là-bas. »

« Je t'aime aussi maman. » Répondis-je avant qu'elle ne raccroche.

Raccrochant à mon tour, je levai mes fesses de la marche où je les avais posées et fis mon chemin vers la cuisine. Esmé m'adressa un sourire réconfortant alors que je posais le téléphone sur sa base.

« J'espère que ça ne sera pas trop grave. »

« Apparemment non mais … on ne peut pas tout savoir, il faut laisser un peu de place au destin. »

« Tu veux un petit déjeuner ou tu préfère retourner te coucher ? » Me demanda-t-elle quand elle me vit m'asseoir sur un tabouret. « Je suis désolée de t'avoir réveillée. »

« Oh ne vous excusez pas ! J'espère que Renée ne vous a pas réveillé. » M'exclamai-je réalisant qu'il était quand même tôt si on considérait la soirée de la veille.

« Non, non j'allais me faire un café quand le téléphone a sonné. » Me rassura-t-elle en sortant divers ingrédients du réfrigérateur. « Que dirais-tu d'aller te préparer pendant que je prépare de quoi manger ? »

« Je dirais que c'est une bonne idée. » Souris-je en me levant. « A moins que vous ayez besoin d'aide ? »

« Sans vouloir te vexer Bella, une bonne douche finira de te réveiller, ça évitera que tu te coupe un doigt ou que tu te brule avec le toasteur. »

« Comme si c'était le genre de choses qui avaient l'habitude de m'arriver ! » Plaisantai-je en suivant néanmoins son conseil et en retournant au premier étage.

Quand j'entrai dans la chambre, je remarquai immédiatement qu'Edward n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et continuait à dormir profondément. Je le réveillerai plus tard … le pauvre avait passé une nuit affreuse, ou du moins j'imaginais que c'était le cas puisqu'il n'avait cessé de tourner et se retourner. Moi, j'avais passé une mauvaise nuit en tous cas. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui était arrivé, habituellement nous étions collés l'un à l'autre et ne bougions que légèrement au cours de la nuit. Là, il s'était collé à moi, puis était parti à l'autre bout du lit, puis était revenu et ainsi de suite toutes les demi heures depuis quatre heures du matin.

Sans bruit, je fis mon chemin jusqu'à la salle de bain, lançai l'eau pour qu'elle chauffe le temps que je me déshabille, et sautai finalement sous la douche.

*****

******

*******

******

*****

**POV Edward**

Quel est l'enfoiré qui se sert d'une perceuse ? Non mais franchement est-ce que c'est une heure pour faire des trous ? Un dimanche matin en plus !

Difficilement, j'ouvris les yeux. Le soleil filtrait légèrement sur les rebords des stores qui couvraient mes fenêtres, fournissant ainsi suffisamment de lumière pour y voir sans pour autant être aveuglé. Le bruit de perceuse continuait et il était très proche, venant surement de la chambre de Lily. Est-ce que c'était trop compliqué pour elle d'attendre que tout le monde soit levé avant de jouer à Bob le bricoleur ?

Prêt à aller lui expliquer mon avis sur le respect du sommeil des autres, j'envoyais la couette loin de moi en battant des jambes. Mon mal de crâne me rappela la soirée de la veille, et donc Bella. Je me tournai de l'autre côté du lit pour voir qu'elle n'y était plus.

M'asseyant sur le bord du matelas, je pris ma tête entre mes mains, tentant de calmer les pulsations qui frappaient mes tempes. Une lumière clignotant sur ma droite attira mon attention.

Ca n'était pas une perceuse, c'était mon putain de portable sur mode vibreur posé sur la fine étagère de ma table de nuit. Je l'avais posé là hier soir, grave erreur ! Je le savais pourtant que ça faisait un boucan d'enfer quand je le posais à cet endroit …

J'attrapai l'appareil et regardai l'écran. Nouveau message. Je cliquai sur quelques boutons et me retrouvai devant une cascade de mots. Le premier lu, je balançai le téléphone au milieu de mon matelas. Ca n'était absolument pas le meilleur moment pour lire les conneries de Tanya, j'avais bien trop mal à la tête pour ça.

Frottant mes yeux avec le talon de mes mains, je chassai les derniers restes de sommeil puis pris appuis sur mon lit pour me lever. Le changement de position eu un effet immédiat.

Ma tête commença à tourner, le martellement de mes tempes s'amplifia, des petits points noirs dansèrent devant mes yeux, et pour finir, mon estomac exécuta un triple salto en vrille et foira sa réception avant que mes jambes me dirigent d'elles-mêmes vers la salle de bain. La tête au dessus de la cuvette, je revoyais défiler mon dîner mais dans le sens inverse. Bon sang je n'avais pas été aussi malade depuis au moins trois ans !

Quand mon estomac se calma enfin et que j'eu réussi à reprendre un rythme de respiration correct, je me laissai tomber contre le mur n'arrivant même plus à tenir à genoux à cause de mes jambes tremblantes. Le bruit de la douche parvenant à mes oreilles fut enfin analysé.

Contrairement à ce que j'avais pensé, Bella n'était pas en bas mais bel et bien dans la salle de bain. Et plus précisément sous la douche. Rien que cette idée réussit à me faire tourner encore plus la tête. Il fallait que je sorte de cette pièce avant que Bella n'ait terminé. D'une pour éviter que je lui saute dessus, et de deux pour ne pas la gêner. Je tenais bien trop à l'intimité que nous avions réussi à créer ces derniers jours et je savais qu'une exposition de ce type mettrait Bella dans tous ses états. Non, je devais vraiment sortir de cette pièce.

Prenant appuis contre le mur derrière moi d'une main et sur le carrelage de l'autre, j'essayai de forcer sur mes jambes pour me relever et retourner au lit. J'avais réussi à me soulever d'une trentaine de centimètres quand mes bras et jambes flanchèrent. Je m'écrasai de nouveau au sol en étouffant un grognement. Bordel ce que ça fait mal !

Le bruit du jet d'eau se stoppa, engendrant en moi un accès de courage et de précipitation. Je crois quelque part que mes hormones avaient réussi à trouver où était leur intérêt et qu'elles avaient décidé de me soutenir dans ma fuite, et de préserver la pudeur de Bella.

Je repris mes appuis sur le mur et le sol, réussis à me lever à nouveau de trente centimètres et retombai lamentablement, surpris par le cri de ma dulcinée. Me rendant compte que je n'irai nulle part sans aide, je me décidai à jouer la carte de la discrétion, c'est-à-dire que je fermai les yeux précipitamment.

Je les rouvris tout aussi vite lorsque j'entendis un bruit sourd immédiatement suivit d'un « OW ! » sonore.

Tout ça s'était passé en à peine deux secondes. Elle m'avait vu, avait crié, j'étais retombé surpris de l'entendre crier, elle avait glissé en se précipitant vers sa serviette, était tombée en criant et moi j'avais ouvert les yeux par reflexe parce que, malgré tout, mon instinct de protection envers elle l'emportait toujours quelque soit la situation.

Dans les deux secondes suivantes, Bella attrapa finalement sa serviette de bain et se recouvrit alors que je refermais les yeux et détournais la tête.

**Oh. Mon. Dieu !**

Hallucinant le nombre d'informations que peut emmagasiner le cerveau humain en deux petites secondes !

J'avais déjà eu des faibles aperçus, et la tenir dans mes bras était un bon moyen pour imaginer les formes de son corps, mais la voir … Elle était juste parfaite. Non je ne devais pas penser à ça … Elle devait être morte de honte, bien qu'il n'y ait aucune raison parce qu'elle avait vraiment … Non concentre-toi Edward, pense à autre chose. Bordel Cullen soit un homme !

C'était justement ça le problème, j'étais un homme. Ca suffit comme circonstances atténuantes non ?

Avoir les yeux fermés ne m'aidait pas à chasser les images de Bella complètement nue sur le carrelage de ma salle de bain. En fait, je ne voyais que cette image sur un grand fond noir.

« Qu'est-ce que … » Bégaya Bella, m'aidant à retrouver brièvement mes esprits.

« Je suis désolé. J'ai essayé de ressortir avant que tu ais terminé mais je n'arrivais pas à … je regarde pas j'te jure … je suis vraiment désolé Bella je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise … j'ai eu la naus … » Déballai-je précipitamment avant d'être coupé par un nouveau double flip de mon système digestif, décidément capricieux ce matin.

Rien à dire, il n'y a pas plus efficace pour calmer une excitation mal placée.

« Oh mon Dieu Edward est-ce que ça va ? » S'exclama la voix de Bella dans mon dos. « Non … non tu ne vas décidément pas bien. » Répondit-elle, elle-même. « Ne bouge pas d'ici je vais chercher quelqu'un. » Ajouta-t-elle avant de foncer vers la porte. « Où veux-tu qu'il aille ? Il est en train de rendre tripes et boyaux. » L'entendis-je marmonner avant d'entendre claquer la porte de ma chambre.

Ca n'était vraiment pas comme ça que j'imaginais le moment où je verrai Bella nue pour la première fois …

*****

******

*******

******

*****

**POV Bella **

C'était la situation la plus humiliante de toute ma vie. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas que je me retrouve le cul par terre complètement nue devant Edward, je m'étais aussi baladée vêtue d'une simple serviette de bain à travers toute la maison. J'étais maintenant de retour dans la salle de bain d'Edward, le Docteur Cullen et Jasper l'aidant à se relever, Esmé jouant son rôle de mère inquiète et collant son fils et enfin Alice qui regardait la scène depuis la porte.

« J'aurais dû me rendre compte qu'il n'allait pas bien. » Commentai-je quand ils installèrent Edward sous la couette. « Il a tourné toute la nuit. Un coup il avait chaud, un coup il avait froid. Je n'ai même pas pensé qu'il avait de la fièvre. »

« Oui et tu aurais aussi pu faire attention et lui éviter d'attraper les microbes qui trainaient ! Non mais franchement Bella. » Me gronda faussement Alice avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Une bonne grosse fièvre oui. 40,3°C. Avec ça tu es bon pour garder le lit quelques jours. » Commenta Carlisle alors qu'Edward grognait, le visage dans l'oreiller.

« La grippe ? » Demanda Esmé et son mari acquiesça. « D'accord. Tout le monde dehors ! » S'exclama-t-elle ensuite en poussant Alice et Jasper vers le couloir.

« Pas la peine de me le dire deux fois. » Commenta Lily. « J'ai aucune envie de jouer la limace ! »

« Bella tu devrais finir de t'habiller, je vais aller te préparer la chambre d'amis. » Me dit doucement Esmé alors que Carlisle aidait Edward à prendre différents médicaments.

« Non je ne vais pas changer de chambre ! » M'exclamai-je tout de suite avant de rougir. « Je veux dire … si j'avais dû attraper la grippe moi aussi je l'aurais déjà. »

« Elle a raison. Ils passent tout leur temps ensembles, Bella ne peut pas être plus exposée qu'elle ne l'ait déjà. Et il vaut mieux éviter de disperser le virus dans toute la maison, surtout que tes parents seront là le week-end prochain. » M'appuya le docteur Cullen.

« Faites comme vous voulez ! » Se rendit-elle. « Mais pas d'exposition superflue Bella. »

J'acquiesçai et disparue dans la salle de bain alors qu'elle quittait la chambre, laissant son mari s'occuper de son patient.

De nouveau seule dans mon petit monde, je pu commencer à réfléchir tranquillement.

La précipitation des dernières minutes avait, quelque part, été bénéfique. Le malaise d'être complètement exposée n'avait duré que quelques secondes avant que l'inquiétude ne prenne le dessus. Ca n'était pas exactement comme ça que j'avais imaginé me _'dévoiler' _à Edward mais au moins, ma pudeur ne m'avait accablée qu'un court instant. Maintenant, j'appréhendais légèrement sa réaction une fois que je serai de nouveau seule avec lui. Oui parce que j'avais décidé d'occulter sa première réaction. Disons que vois votre petit-ami rendre son repas alors que vous êtes nue devant lui … ça fait du mal à votre égo. A ce que j'avais compris de son babillage, il avait tout fait pour éviter la situation ; et même si tout c'était passé très vite j'avais bien remarqué qu'il avait fermé les yeux pour me laisse le peu d'intimité qu'il était possible d'avoir dans ces circonstances. Même si j'avais voulu - ce qui n'était pas le cas - je ne pourrais pas lui en vouloir !

Tout allait pourtant bien dans notre petit monde ! Il n'y avait plus de gêne, nous pouvions passer de bons moments ensembles, nous découvrions une intimité plaisante …

Mais quelque part, cet incident - bien que mortifiant - pouvait aussi se montrer positif. En y réfléchissant bien, maintenant qu'Edward m'avait vue nue - même très brièvement - il n'y avait plus de raison d'être pudique. Rien de plus à voir pour lui …

Peut-être que, même en n'étant pas la meilleure manière de faire évoluer les choses, tout ça été nécessaire pour nous aider à avancer plus vite ? A condition bien sûr qu'Edward ne reparte pas dans ses moments d'auto flagellation pour avoir involontairement violé mon intimité.

Une chose était certaine, pour le bien être de notre relation, la prochaine fois que nous parlerions tous les deux, il faudrait que je lui dise que tout allait bien et qu'il n'avait pas à s'en vouloir. Que moi je ne lui en voulais pas.

Je finis de me préparer, enfilant les derniers vêtements propres que j'avais emportés avec moi pour le week-end. Mes plans étant changés, il faudrait que je passe chez moi pour récupérer de quoi m'habiller le temps de l'absence de ma mère.

Enfin prête, je n'avais plus aucune raison de rester enfermée dans la salle de bain. Le temps de la 'confrontation' était arrivé et je ne pouvais plus reculer. De toutes façons, Edward était dans le coltard total à cause de sa poussée de fièvre alors il ne pouvait rien se passer de bien grave.

Respirant un grand coup, je tournai le loquet - que j'avais oublié plus tôt - et retournai dans la chambre d'un pas limite conquérant … pour me rendre compte qu'Edward était profondément endormi. Je soupirai inconsciemment de soulagement. Oui je savais qu'on devait en parler mais un peu de temps n'était pas superflu.

Traversant la pièce sur la pointe des pieds - et sans trébucher sur quoi que ce soit - j'atteignis la porte et la refermais derrière moi une fois dans le hall. Me rappelant qu'Esmé avait mentionné un petit déjeuner, je descendis rejoindre les autres.

« Il s'est rendormi. » Leur appris-je lorsque j'arrivai à côté de la table, leurs regards posés sur moi exprimant la question.

« C'est ce qu'il va faire toute la journée ! » Lança Alice. « Il dort toujours la première journée et ensuite c'est une vraie plaie. Tu veux pas m'apporter ci, j'ai mal là, je m'ennuis, est-ce que tu peux faire ça … Une chance pour nous que nous devions aller en cours toute la journée ! »

« Il est malade, c'est normal le pauvre. » Le défendis-je.

« Oh tu ne diras plus ça demain … » Soupira Esmé. « Franchement, même moi je n'en peux plus des fois. »

« Enfin … je pense que la présence de Bella est bénéfique ! » S'exclama Carlisle. « Pour une fois il n'a pas fait le bébé pour prendre ses médicaments ! »

Le petit-déjeuner passa rapidement, rythmé par les récits des Cullen exprimant leurs souvenirs des frasques d'un Edward malade. Ce nouveau côté de mon petit-ami que je découvrais me fis rire un bon nombre de fois, aidant à soulager la tension de la matinée. Ca me montrait aussi un côté plus faible d'Edward. Jusque là, il n'avait jamais montré de quelconque faiblesse et c'était agréable de savoir qu'il était aussi humain que moi, mais aussi que je pourrai enfin lui rendre une partie de l'attention qu'il m'avait portée depuis le début de notre relation.

Jasper rentra chez lui juste après le petit-déjeuner, ne voulant pas s'exposer davantage au virus. Dès que la porte fut fermée sur lui, Alice me traina à l'étage afin que nous fassions ensemble notre composition d'histoire. Ca m'embêtait de laisser Edward seul mais le devoir devait être fait pour le lendemain et je ne voulais pas infliger une mauvaise note à Alice parce que je me sentais pousser des instincts d'infirmière. Et puis Edward dormait profondément de toutes façons …

Nous terminâmes juste avant l'heure du déjeuner, reportant à plus tard ma visite au malade. Une heure après, nous avions tous mangé, la table était débarrassée et j'avais aidé Esmé à faire la vaisselle afin qu'elle puisse préparer un repas plus approprié pour Edward. Elle prépara un bol de bouillon qu'elle déposa sur un plateau.

« Il n'avalera rien d'autre avant ce soir. » M'expliqua-t-elle en me mettant le plateau dans les mains. « Tu veux bien lui apporter ça Bella ? Et force le à en manger au moins la moitié. »

« Ordres du docteur ? » Demandai-je.

« Non. Ordre de sa mère. » Répliqua-t-elle avec un faux air sévère me faisant rire.

Plateau en mains, je me rendis au premier étage à vitesse réduite. Heureusement pour moi, Alice sortit de sa chambre à ce moment là et je lui demandai de m'ouvrir la porte.

« Okay. Mais si je finis contaminée moi aussi tu t'en voudras toute ta vie parce que je viendrais te hanter jusque dans ton sommeil. » Menaça-t-elle.

« C'est juste une grippe Lily. Dans une semaine il ira parfaitement bien ! »

« Peu importe. » Marmonna-t-elle avant de prendre une grande inspiration et d'ouvrir la porte pour moi.

Je rentrai dans la pièce en secouant la tête et elle referma précipitamment la porte dans mon dos. Le bruit de claquement attira l'attention d'Edward qui ouvrit les yeux et releva légèrement sa tête de l'oreiller avant de la reposer immédiatement en grognant.

« Room service. » Plaisantai-je en chuchotant.

« J'ai pas faim. » Grommela-t-il.

« Il faut manger quand même, c'est ta maman qui l'a dit. » Me moquai-je gentiment. « Allez ne fait pas de cinéma. » Ajoutai-je en posant le plateau de l'autre côté du lit.

« Bella j'ai vraiment pas envie de manger. » Gémit-il en cachant son visage de ses avant-bras.

« Edward, soit un grand garçon et mange ta soupe. Si tu veux grandir un jour et devenir fort comme ton papa il faut que tu te soignes. Et pour ça, rien ne vaut le super bouillon de la mère Cullen. »

« On dirait une mauvaise pub des années 50. » Grommela-t-il d'une voix rauque en me regardant enfin. « Okay envois-le ton bol de soupe. » Soupira-t-il devant ma moue suppliante.

« Yahaaa ! Victoire de l'infirmière Swan. » Plaisantai-je. « J'ai pas apporté de paille alors il va falloir que tu te redresse un peu. »

« Tu exagères … » Dit-il en s'exécutant néanmoins.

« Beh oui ça va être de ma faute. Allez ouvre grand. Et une cuillère pour maman. » Dis-je en apportant la première cuillère de soupe à sa bouche.

Edward m'adressa un regard sévère avant de grimacer et d'avaler sa bouchée.

« Essaye au moins de ne pas te moquer. »

« C'est pour détendre l'atmosphère Edward. » Expliquai-je. « Je sais bien que tu es crevé et que tu n'as aucune envie d'avaler quoi que ce soit mais ça n'empêche que tu dois manger quand même alors autant que ça se fasse dans la bonne humeur. Mais si tu préfères je vais chercher ta mère et elle, elle te forcera tout ça au fond du gosier. »

« Ca va je capitule. » Se résigna-t-il en avalant une nouvelle dose de bouillon. « C'était la cuillère pour papa ? »

« Yep. Et voilà celle pour Lily … » Dis-je en souriant.

Nous continuâmes ainsi, évoquant Emmett, son oncle et sa tante, Rosalie, Jasper puis sa famille d'Alaska que je ne connaissais pas.

« Et une cuillère pour Bella. »

« C'est la quatrième cuillère pour Bella. » Remarqua-t-il.

« Oui mais c'est parce qu'il y en a une pour Bella ta petite-amie, une pour Bella la meilleure amie de ta sœur, une pour Bella ta binôme de biologie et une pour Bella ta coéquipière dans l'équipe de volley. » Inventai-je. « Allez fais le pour moi. » Suppliai-je devant son regard sceptique.

« Encore combien de cuillères pour Bella ? Et c'est pour quelle Bella ? » Demanda-t-il avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Plus que trois. » Répondis-je sur un ton encourageant. « La première parce que tu m'aimes, la seconde parce que tu m'aimes, et la troisième … »

« Parce que je t'aime. » Ronchonna-t-il en prenant la dernière cuillère. « J'espère que tu te rends compte à quel point parce que je n'avais vraiment pas envie de le boire ce maudit bouillon. »

« Je m'en fiche tu l'as bu quand même ! » Dis-je, fière de moi. « Wahou et tout ça en seulement trente minutes. Je m'attendais à pire vu l'appréhension de ta mère. »

« Ah, ah, ah. » Grogna-t-il en se rallongeant, bien calé dans ses oreillers. « Je suis crevé, je crois que je vais dormir encore un peu. » Ajouta-t-il en baillant largement.

Classe Cullen …

« Bien sûr … il faut juste que tu prennes tes médicaments. Après ça je te jure que c'est terminé ! » M'exclamai-je précipitamment alors qu'il allait répliquer.

En marmonnant pour lui-même, il se releva sur un coude et avala ce que Carlisle avait préparé pour lui, grimaça largement et se plaignit avant de se laisser retomber.

Le laissant se rendormir je ramenai le plateau à la cuisine et Esmé me félicita de ma réussite. Elle avait demandé la moitié du bol au minimum, j'avais réussi à obtenir la totalité. Edward Cullen était de la pâte à modeler entre mes mains.

Je décidai ensuite de passer chez moi récupérer quelques vêtements propres et Lily m'imposa sa présence afin de pouvoir choisir _'quelque chose de correct'_. J'eu limite le droit de donner mon avis alors qu'elle vidait mon armoire et faisait un tri plus que sélectif.

« Je te rappelle que nous sommes encore en mars et que ça n'est pas le moment que j'attrape froid. » Lui dis-je alors qu'elle posait sur la pile 'à prendre' une jupe courte et un tee-shirt sans manches.

« Bla, blabla, blabla. Tu n'avais qu'à pas sortir avec un grippé. »

« Comme si c'était de sa faute … » Marmonnai-je. « Sanders va être clairement énervé si Edward n'est pas en forme pour le prochain match. »

« C'est vrai qu'il a mal choisi son moment pour tomber malade. »

« Encore une fois Alice, je ne pense pas qu'il est choisi. Et je suis parfaitement capable de choisir mes sous-vêtements toute seule. » Ajoutai-je alors qu'elle commençait à faire le tri dans mes tiroirs.

« Peut-être … Oh et puis c'est pas comme si vous pouviez faire quoi que ce soit vu l'état dans lequel il est. » Soupira-t-elle, déçue. « Lamentable … »

« Occupe toi de ta libido et laisse la mienne en paix veux-tu ?! »

« Quelle libido ? Avec cette grippe Edward va être complètement mou pour au moins une semaine ! »

« Alice. » Grognai-je. « Est-ce que tu veux _vraiment_ parler de ça ? »

« Hmmm non tu as raison. » Grimaça mon amie.

« Merci. » Soupirai-je.

Je préférais éviter ce sujet. Outre la grippe qui n'était pas une alliée dans la progression de notre intimité, il y avait toujours les évènements de ce matin dont ni Edward ni moi n'avions parlé lorsque je lui avais apporté son déjeuner. Autant dire que nous nous étions mis sur pause de ce point de vue là.

Dire que ma mère avait quitté la maison en catastrophe était un euphémisme, et Phil n'avait pas eu le temps de ranger le bazar avant son départ. Entant que gentille fille, j'aurais dû faire l'effort et au moins m'occuper de la vaisselle qui jonchait l'évier, mais je n'avais franchement pas envie de le faire. Non, ce que je voulais faire dans l'immédiat c'était retourner chez les Cullen et m'occuper d'Edward. Récupérant mon sac et ma meilleure amie, nous repartîmes chez elle. A peine me fus-je garée le long du trottoir qu'Alice se précipitait à l'intérieur, prétextant avoir eu un flash pour un nouveau design.

Plus doucement, je récupérai mon sac et rejoignis à mon tour l'intérieur. Esmé se tenait au bout de la table, astiquant l'argenterie qu'elle sortirait le week-end prochain pour la venue de ses parents. Elle m'indiqua qu'aux dernières nouvelles, Edward dormait toujours, et je décidai de monter finir mes devoirs et garder un œil sur lui.

Je ne fis qu'une bouchée de mes questions d'espagnol et de mes problèmes de maths avant d'attraper mon livre pour le cours de littérature et d'aller m'installer de mon côté du lit - mon Dieu ce que ça fait vieux couple - pour avancer dans ma lecture.

Comme si nous étions polarisés, Edward se rapprocha inconsciemment au fur et à mesure, finissant son oreiller sur mon ventre, sa tête sur l'oreiller et un bras passé lâchement autour de mes cuisses, juste au dessus du genoux. A l'avoir aussi proche, je ne me rendis même pas compte que je lui caressais les cheveux avant de m'apercevoir que le geste l'avait réveillé.

« Bella ? » S'étonna-t-il.

« Hmmm. » Confirmai-je d'un air absent, continuant à lire ma phrase.

« Tu n'es pas encore partie. » Continua-t-il en resserrant la prise de son bras autour de mes jambes.

Sa réplique était autant une question qu'une constatation, mais son geste possessif me tira un sourire. Il était apparemment content que je ne sois pas partie.

« Pas encore non. Pourquoi tu veux que je m'en aille ? » Taquinai-je en marquant ma page avant de poser mon livre sur le matelas à côté de moi.

« Ca ne tiendrait qu'à moi tu ne partirais jamais. »

« Je ne peux pas te faire ce genre de promesse mais disons que je t'accorde quelque jours supplémentaires. »

« Hein ? » Grogna-t-il en relevant le visage vers moi, ses sourcils froncés autant pour son incompréhension qu'à cause de la luminosité.

« Phil est à Springfield tu sais, et ma mère a dû partir au Texas pour s'occuper de Sandra pendant que Lucy est à l'hôpital. Du coup me voilà en pension chez la Cullen family. » Souris-je.

« A l'hôpital ? C'est grave ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Pas trop à ce que Renée m'a dit, mais suffisamment pour qu'elle n'ait pas le droit de rentrer chez elle. » Répondis-je. « Alors ? Tu arriveras à me faire un peu de place en attendant que mes parents se rappellent de mon existence ? »

« Tu vas attraper la grippe si tu restes ici avec moi. » Grommela-t-il en enfouissant sa tête dans l'oreiller.

« BROMP ! » M'exclamai-je en imitant le bruit d'un buzzer pour mauvaise réponse digne d'un jeu télévisé*. « Ta maman a déjà tout prévu. Je reste avec toi avec approbation et soutien de papa Carlisle. » Lui appris-je toute souriante.

« Comme tu veux … mais j'te préviens que je partage pas les dolipranes. »

« Ca c'est pas vraiment gentil. » Remarquai-je en récupérant mon livre.

Des quelques minutes qu'Edward avait passées éveillé en ma présence, il ressortait une idée principale, c'est qu'il était totalement dans les choux et que son esprit était complètement ailleurs. Débuter une conversation maintenant aurait été comme appeler quelqu'un et tomber sur le répondeur : _**Votre correspond est absent pour le moment, veuillez le recontacter ultérieurement.**_

Autant attendre directement un moment plus approprié puisque je savais que ses neurones ne décrocheraient pas. Et puis ça me laissait un peu de temps pour monter une plaidoirie d'enfer, et bien lui montrer qu'il n'y avait pas à plaider coupable.

* * *

_*** J'ai imité le bruit du buzzer toute seule devant mon ordi pendant cinq minutes pour voir comment j'allais retranscrire ça …**_

_**Moi je plaide coupable. Ces dernières semaines j'ai fais des petits chapitres. Je sais que c'est pas cool pour vous mais je préfère écrire six milles mots chaque semaine plutôt que neuf milles tous les quinze jours. Et je pense que vous préférez ça vous aussi. Maintenant si vous préférez la deuxième solution, dites-le mois et je changerai de tactique !**_


	37. J'ai entendu dire

_**Wouhou un chapitre écrit largement dans les temps et qui n'est pas trop court ! Comme quoi quand je suis motivée j'y arrive ! Et là, la motivation n'était pas une question. Ecris en trois jours à peine, ça faisait tellement longtemps que j'attendais d'arriver à ce moment ! J'espère que ça vous plaira …**_

_**Comme toujours, un grand merci à **_**LiiSE (t'inquiètes je comprends, ma sœur fait pareil), Morgane, Miistigris, h0li-daiiz----x3, laurie, HelleHaare, Gaux, Marie, Maé-chan, severine, MissCullen, Camopi, Binette, Tarra, PrincetonGirl818, charline et Atwilighteuse1 **_**pour leurs reviews qui éclairent mes journées et m'encouragent à continuer.**_

**Audreydidi : **_T'inquiètes, moi-même des fois je suis un peu perdue. Ils se sont embrassés pour la première fois le 14 février (so rome antique ^_^) et le chapitre d'aujourd'hui se déroule le 9 mars donc on peut compter presque un mois (on est pas à 5 jours près)._

**Lill : **_Mdr moi aussi des fois j'ai des expressions anglaises qui me viennent d'on ne sait trop où, demande à ma sœur elle t'en dira des nouvelles. Beh en fait j'ai eu de la chance que personne n'était dans les parages … mais si il y avait eu du monde je ne l'aurai pas fait. Et puis ça fait bien longtemps que mes parents se sont résignés quant à ma santé mentale !_

**Clementine : **_Le moment de la soupe c'était un petit délire. Les hommes retombent en enfance quand ils sont malades alors j'ai joué à fond sur ce détail. Qu'est-ce que t'aurais mis toi ? Parce que franchement j'ai cherché et je vois toujours pas mieux que BROMP … ou peut-être BIMP (prononcer B-hein-P comme les chtis lol)__???_

**DameAngéliqueMalfoy : **_J'ai connu ça un temps moi aussi sauf que j'étais al sœur qui traumatisait lol. Je comprends ta logique t'inquiètes, être malade ça le rends plus réel et le fait qu'il soit plus réel on l'aime encore plus. C'est vrai qu'Emmett et Rosalie manque un peu mais en même temps c'est dur de tous les faire participer tout le temps. Premières crises de jalousie ? Ca va venir lol_

**Clzmznce : **_Mdr je crois que c'est une vérité universelle, et si j'avais pas déjà été au courant … tout le monde l'a dit lol. Pauvre Bella c'est pas cool de se foutre d'elle (même si c'est moi qui ais lancé le truc) En effet là, la pudeur elle a été balayée au loin. Mais tout n'est pas encore réglé._

_

* * *

  
_

Le bruit de pas précipités suivis par la porte qui claque me réveilla une nouvelle fois. C'était la troisième fois depuis que je m'étais couchée hier soir. Edward n'avait apparemment pas supporté son repas et avait de nouveau passé une mauvaise nuit, et moi avec.

La première fois je m'étais levée et étais restée dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire pour l'aider. Il m'avait dit qu'il n'y avait rien à faire et de rester au lit. Je l'avais donc écouté, et encore maintenant, bien que réveillée, je restai assise sur le bord du matelas, attendant d'entendre le signal de la chasse d'eau pour aller l'aider à se relever et retourner se coucher après un énième brossage de dents.

Jouer la garde malade était ce que je voulais faire, pour lui rendre un peu de toute l'attention qu'il m'avait portée, mais je devais bien admettre que tout ça m'avait épuisée.

« Je suis désolé. » S'excusa-t-il une fois de nouveau au lit.

« Tu dis n'importe quoi. C'est moi, j'aurais pas dû te forcer à manger autant hier soir. » Chuchotai-je en écartant les cheveux qui tombaient sur son front. « Tu as moins de fièvre qu'hier mais ça n'est pas encore ça. »

La veille, au cours de la journée et grâce aux médicaments, sa température avait légèrement réduit, remontant dans la soirée. Encore ce matin il avait un peu de fièvre mais j'étais sûre que ça passerait vite.

Jetant un coup d'œil au réveil, je me rendis compte qu'il restait une demi heure avant qu'il ne se mette à sonner. Je le désactivais donc avant d'attraper la bouteille d'eau posée à côté de la table de nuit. Je versai un peu de son contenu dans le verre d'Edward et sortis les cachets que Carlisle avait recommandés hier soir avant que je ne monte me coucher. Il ne servait à rien d'attendre une heure, autant les lui donner maintenant qu'ils fassent vite leur effet et qu'Edward puisse se reposer après sa mauvaise nuit.

Moi en contre partie, je devais aller en cours et donc me préparer pour ma journée. Une fois Edward médicamenté et impeccablement bordé, j'attrapai une pile de vêtements et rejoignis la salle de bains. Une fois à l'intérieur, j'hésitai un instant.

Après les évènements de la veille, le loquet attirait particulièrement mon attention. Je l'entendais presque me crier _'ferme moi, ferme moi !' _mais une partie de mon cerveau me rappela qu'Edward risquait d'être à nouveau malade et qu'il valait mieux que la porte reste ouverte.

N'aimant pas réfléchir autant alors que le soleil était loin de se lever, j'entrai dans la douche, laissant ma serviette posée sur la porte en verre afin de pouvoir me couvrir avant de sortir.

*

***

*****

*******

*****

***

*

Un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, je m'installais au volant de ma Lili-Rose alors qu'Alice prenait la Volvo. Nous aurions eu la place de tous rentrer dans une seule voiture mais j'avais entrainement le soir.

Mon amie partit chercher les autres alors que je retournais chez moi, ayant oublier mes affaires de cours la veille.

Lorsque je me garai à ma place habituelle sur le parking du lycée, les autres arrivaient à peine et émergeaient du véhicule.

« Bella ! » S'exclama Emmett lorsque je sortis à mon tour. « Il paraît que tout le monde te tient à distance de peur d'être contaminés ? Quelle bande de crétins … C'est justement le moment où tu as besoin de câlins vu que ton prince charmant est trop occupé à dégobiller. » Ajouta-t-il en passant son bras autour de mes épaules.

« Charmant Emmett. Ca aurait pu me faire rire si seulement ça n'avait pas été aussi proche de la réalité. »

« Dégueu ! » Grimaça-t-il avant de nous diriger tous les deux vers l'entrée, les autres discutant entre eux derrière nous.

Il y avait une agitation inhabituelle ce matin sur le parking, et lorsque je levai les yeux pour trouver la source de tout ce bazar, je me rendis compte qu'il y avait quelques parents présents. Emmett dû avoir la même réalisation que moi car il se tourna vers les autres pour commenter de sa grosse voix.

« Hey je savais pas que c'était la journée _'j'amène mes parents à l'école' _sinon tu penses bien que j'aurais fait de la place aux miens dans mon cartable des power rangers ! Juste entre mes crayons de couleur et mes bichocos. »

Nous rigolâmes à sa plaisanterie, d'autres élèves l'ayant entendu eux aussi, tous se posant les mêmes questions que nous.

Les parents présents se dirigeaient tous vers le bâtiment administratif alors que leurs enfants respectifs prenaient la direction de leurs salles de classe. N'ayant pas de réponse à nos interrogations, nous nous séparâmes pour rejoindre nos premiers cours.

Dans la salle de maths, tout le monde commentait l'évènement du jour, mais personne ne savait à quoi tout ce remue ménage était dû. Le silence reprit ses droits lorsque notre professeur entra et commença son cours, nous menaçant à coup d'interrogation surprise si nous ne restions pas concentrés sur la leçon du jour.

Nous étions en plein cours de littérature lorsque le micro du lycée se mit en marche. Les interruptions étaient plus ou moins fréquentes. L'administration faisait passer tous ses messages par ce système afin que tout le monde soit prévenu en même temps ou bien pour éviter de courir partout après un élève s'ils avaient besoin de sa présence. Aujourd'hui c'était apparemment de moi qu'ils avaient besoin.

« Isabella Swan, vous êtes attendue au secrétariat du proviseur. » Annonça la voix de madame Frank, la secrétaire.

Regroupant mes affaires, je promis à mademoiselle Brighton de me mettre à jour rapidement. Angela était persuadée que ça avait à voir avec _l'opération parents _et je promis de la mettre au courant si c'était le cas.

Refermant la porte de la salle derrière moi, je pris immédiatement la direction du bâtiment administratif.

Pénétrant dans le bâtiment, je croisai quelques parents qui ressortaient et se dirigeaient vers leurs véhicules. Quoi qu'il se soit passé ce matin, c'était apparemment terminé !

Le regard que me lança madame Frank lorsque j'entrai dans son bureau me fit froncer les sourcils.

« Un problème ? Je pensais qu'on avait une réunion du conseil mercredi midi. » Lui lançai-je.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment de quoi il s'agit mais le proviseur m'a demandé de vous faire entrer immédiatement quand vous arriveriez. » Répondit-elle en me désignant la porte de son patron.

Soupirant, je suivis le couloir et tapai légèrement contre la vitre opaque de la porte. L'invitation à entrer fut immédiate et je m'exécutai donc.

« Installez vous mademoiselle Swan. » Lança le proviseur d'une voix sérieuse.

Souriant, je m'exécutai, posant mon sac sur le sol au pied de ma chaise. Je me tournai ensuite pour faire face à l'homme, attendant de savoir pourquoi il m'avait fait venir dans son bureau en plein cours. Ca devait être sacrément urgent, sa politique étant que rien dans ce lycée n'était plus important que les enseignements dispensés par les professeurs.

« Isabella … » Commença-t-il avant de se racler la gorge, signe de nervosité et d'hésitation chez lui.

« Monsieur Grant ? » L'encourageai-je.

« Isabella, il a été porté à mon attention certains faits à votre sujet. Et il est de mon devoir de vérifier leur véracité. » Commença-t-il.

Je déglutis péniblement. On s'était fait attraper ! Quelqu'un avait dû nous voir entrer dans l'ancienne salle du journal Edward et moi et nous avait dénoncé au proviseur. J'avais la clé, certes, mais utiliser une salle du lycée pour fricoter avec mon petit-ami n'était pas le comportement le plus responsable qui soit.

« Vous vous êtes surement rendu compte de la présence de quelques parents ce matin. » Continua-t-il et j'acquiesçai brièvement. « Ils sont venus me demander votre renvoi de l'établissement. » Lâcha-t-il.

« Pardon ? » Répondis-je immédiatement, abasourdie par de telles mesures.

Bon sang ça n'était que quelques heures de bécotage. Qui ne s'était jamais caché dans un coin pour passer un peu de bon temps avec son petit-ami ? C'était une des lois élémentaires du lycée ! Mes parents m'avaient carrément conçue pendant qu'ils étaient au lycée alors ce que je faisais en comparaison ça n'était vraiment rien !

« Ils pensent que vous pourriez avoir une mauvaise influence sur leurs enfants. »

« Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais de mal ? Je veux dire, je ne vois pas en quoi mon comportement est mauvais. Certains élèves sont beaucoup plus démonstratifs lorsqu'il s'agit de leurs relations. » Me défendis-je.

« Un baiser passionné ou quelques mains qui se baladent ne sont pas comparables à une grossesse Isabella. »

Le choc fut immédiat. Je me sentis immédiatement vidée et me laissai tomber contre le dossier de ma chaise.

« Quoi ? » Finis-je par demander, incertaine d'avoir entendu correctement. « Vous avez bien dit grossesse ? »

« C'est ce que j'ai dis mademoiselle Swan. » Confirma le proviseur.

« Non mais est-ce que j'ai l'air enceinte ? » M'exclamai-je, montrant mon abdomen d'un vague geste des mains, élevant un peu trop la voix.

« Gardez votre calme je vous prie. » Dit-il sévèrement. « Vous comprenez bien que … »

« Je ne comprends rien du tout. » Le coupai-je, me fichant totalement de la politesse. « Tout ça n'est qu'un paquet de conneries, je ne suis pas enceinte ! » M'exclamai-je en me redressant et m'avançant vers son bureau. « Ca ne sont que des rumeurs. Vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'elles sont plus nombreuses que les élèves ici ! » Essayai-je de le convaincre.

« Rumeur ou pas Isabella, il n'empêche que plusieurs parents ont annoncé qu'ils retireraient leurs enfants si vous n'étiez pas renvoyée. »

« Oh bien sûr ! Et ça serait trop de chèques perdus c'est ça ? C'est parce que mes parents ne font pas de _'dons' _à l'école … parce que si j'avais été Dina Lorenzo et que j'apportais les huit chèques annuels de papa, là on ne m'aurait rien dit ! » M'énervai-je en me levant soudainement.

« Asseyez-vous mademoiselle Swan ! » S'exclama-t-il en se levant à son tour, poings sur son bureau. « Vous avez toujours été une élève exemplaire mais comprenez bien que de telles accusations sont sérieuses. Rumeur ou non je n'ai pas le choix. Trois membres du conseil d'administration m'ont déjà téléphoné ce matin. »

« Mais je ne suis pas enceinte ! » M'exclamai-je de nouveau, me laissant retomber sur le fauteuil.

Bon sang ! Je n'avais jamais eu de relations sexuelles ! A part l'immaculée conception je ne voyais pas d'autre explication à une soudaine grossesse. Mais je n'allais surement pas lui parler de ma vie privée, de toutes façons il ne m'aurait pas crue.

« Si c'est réellement le cas mademoiselle Swan, je vous demanderai une preuve médicale afin de convaincre le conseil, autrement vous pourrez revenir après la fin de votre grossesse. En attendant, je vais devoir vous demandez de quitter le lycée. Et il a aussi été demandé que l'accès aux différents groupes proposés par l'établissement vous soit refusé. »

« Je suis virée de l'équipe de volley ?! » M'écriai-je en me relevant aussitôt. « On approche de la finale du championnat ! »

« Ca n'est que provisoire. Si vous n'êtes effectivement pas enceinte vous pourrez rejouer. Il vous suffit d'une preuve médicale. Il en va de même pour votre poste entant que tuteur. » M'apprit-il avant d'hésiter un moment. « Il a aussi été demandé que vous soyez définitivement démise de vos fonctions de présidente du conseil des élèves. »

« Vous êtes tarés … tous … » Chuchotai-je en secouant la tête, abasourdie. « Vous voulez une preuve ? » Demandai-je en attrapant mon sac et le remontant sur mon épaule d'un geste sec. « Vous voulez une putain de preuve que je ne suis pas enceinte ? » Criai-je en m'éloignant vers la porte. « Je vais vous l'apporter et ensuite vous pourrez tous aller vous faire foutre et vous torcher avec ! » Hurlai-je avant de sortir et de claquer la porte.

Sans un regard pour la secrétaire ou les quelques élèves qui se trouvaient dans la pièce, je traversai le couloir à grands pas.

Non mais qu'est-ce que c'était que tout ce bordel ? D'où est-ce que ça venait ? Est-ce que tout Phoenix avait été mis au courant que j'avais paradé nue devant mon petit-ami ? Et du coup ils pensaient tous qu'on s'était envoyés en l'air comme des dingues et qu'en l'espace de vingt-quatre heures je me retrouvais en cloque ? C'était une belle connerie !

Alors c'était ça la nouvelle rumeur qui flottait dans les couloirs ? C'était ça que chuchotaient les gens quand ils nous voyaient passer Edward et moi ?

« Qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre ! » Criai-je de nouveau en m'engouffrant dans ma voiture.

Conduisant parmi les autres usagers, je tentai de garder mon calme et de me concentrer sur la route. Chanceuse comme je semblais l'être aujourd'hui, je pourrais très bien me retrouver au milieu d'un accident si je ne faisais pas attention.

Après tout c'était une suite logique aux dernières rumeurs. D'après North High, Edward et moi couchions ensembles depuis octobre, un accident est si vite arrivé. En mars j'étais en cloque. Ou plutôt en février. C'était assez étonnant de voir qu'une rumeur d'une telle ampleur avait réussi à rester secrète aussi longtemps.

Mais comment avaient-ils tous pu arriver à croire que j'étais enceinte ? Qu'ils le pensent au début, peut-être, mais depuis un mois ? Mon corps n'aurait-il pas dû changer ? Si j'avais vraiment été enceinte j'aurai opté pour des vêtements amples, or je continuais à m'habiller normalement. J'aurai dû arrêter le volley aussi, mais là encore je continuais. N'était-ce pas des preuves suffisantes ? Ou alors les gens pensaient peut-être que j'étais inconsciente ?!

Arrivant devant chez les Cullen, je sortis de la voiture avant de m'arrêter brutalement dans mon avancée vers la porte.

Qu'est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir leur dire ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient penser de tout ça ?

Je savais qu'Esmé et Carlisle étaient des gens bien mais ils ne savaient rien concernant notre relation à Edward et moi.

Je me rendis alors compte d'une chose. Eux savaient que nous n'étions ensembles que depuis un mois. Et ils nous connaissaient. Ils savaient comment ils avaient élevé leur fils. Ils savaient que si quelque chose comme ça arrivait vraiment, nous serions venus leur en parler. Je n'avais rien à craindre. Et puis, avec ma mère et Phil à des centaines de kilomètres, ils étaient les seules personnes à qui je pouvais m'adresser.

Arrivant finalement devant la porte d'entrée, je m'arrêtai à nouveau et frappai. Esmé arriva rapidement et ouvrit la porte, tout sourire, avant de froncer les sourcils quand elle me reconnu.

« Bella ? » S'étonna-t-elle. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu es malade ? » Demanda-t-elle en m'attirant à l'intérieur, posant une main sur mon front pour prendre ma température. « Bon sang Bella mais tu pleures ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ma chérie ? » S'affola-t-elle en me plaçant sur le canapé.

« J'ai été renvoyé. » Réussi-je à dire entre mes sanglots.

« Renvoyée ?! Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ? »

Dans son ton, je sentais qu'elle était complètement surprise et incrédule. Cela me réconforta quelque peu, ça voulait dire qu'elle me pensais incapable de faire quelque chose digne d'un renvoi.

« Pourquoi ?! » Insista-t-elle quand elle jugea que ma réponse ne venait pas assez vite.

« Parce que je suis enceinte. » Pleurai-je.

« Quoi ? » Chuchota-t-elle. « Tu es … »

« NON ! » M'exclamai-je en me rendant compte de ce que j'avais dis. « Nous n'avons même pas … Ils m'ont renvoyée parce qu'ils pensent que je le suis. » Corrigeai-je. « Encore une stupide rumeur. » Marmonnai-je ensuite.

« Mais … »

« Des parents ont défilé dans le bureau du proviseur ce matin, et des membres du conseil ont téléphoné. Ils ont tous exigé mon expulsion. » Expliquai-je.

« Mais ils ne peuvent pas te renvoyer comme ça ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

« Et pourtant … tant que ma grossesse - je crachai le mot - ne sera pas terminée ou que je n'aurais pas apporté de preuve démontrant le contraire, je n'aurai pas le droit de retourner au lycée. »

« C'est incroyable ! » Cria-t-elle de nouveau.

La colère qui émanait d'elle ne servit qu'à ajouter de l'huile sur le feu et je recommençai à pleurer d'autant plus. Je savais qu'elle n'en avait pas après moi mais mes sanglots étaient complètement incontrôlables. Je pleurais plus de rage et de colère que de tristesse.

« Okay Bella. Tout d'abord tu vas essayer de te calmer. Pas la peine de te mettre dans tous tes états puisque nous allons tout arranger rapidement. » Dit-elle, retrouvant son calme. « Tu vas aller boire un verre d'eau, le temps que je réponde. » Continua-t-elle lorsque le téléphone se mit à sonner. « Ensuite nous appellerons Carlisle pour voir ce qu'il y a à faire. Tout sera réglé aujourd'hui et j'irai voir le proviseur demain matin. » Débita-t-elle avant d'attraper le combiné du téléphone. « Allo ? »

En toutes circonstances, Esmé Cullen se montrait toujours parfaitement impeccable. Le ton calme et poli qu'elle employa ne fit que confirmer ce fait.

« Oui c'est bien moi. » Dit-elle alors que je me levais pour rejoindre la cuisine.

Je m'arrêtai dans mon avancée lorsque je vis ses sourcils se froncer et son visage se durcir. Inévitablement, sa voix subit le même changement et c'est légèrement agressive qu'elle continua.

« Oui je sais qu'Edward n'est pas en cours. Il a la grippe et reviendra une fois qu'il sera guérit. A moins qu'il ne soit renvoyé lui aussi. » Cracha-t-elle. « Je veux un rendez-vous avec le proviseur dès demain matin … Je me fiche de savoir que vous ne pouvez pas prendre ce rendez-vous pour moi … Et bien débrouillez-vous parce que rendez-vous ou non je serai dans le bureau du proviseur demain à huit heures précises ! » S'exclama-t-elle avant de reposer le combiné sans autre forme de cérémonie.

Devant mon air surpris, elle parut penaude l'espace d'un instant avant de retrouver son mode de crise et de lancer des directives.

« Il faudra aussi téléphoner à ta mère. » Dit-elle en me tendant un verre d'eau.

« C'est vraiment nécessaire ? » Grimaçai-je en essuyant mes joues rougies.

« Les accusations ne sont pas fondées mais il n'empêche que tu es encore mineure et que ta mère doit être mise au courant. Si tu ne le fais pas Bella c'est moi qui le ferais ! » Menaça-t-elle.

« Maman ? » Appela la voix d'Edward depuis l'étage. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Retourne te coucher Edward je viendrai t'expliquer plus tard. » Cria-t-elle en réponse.

« Qui est-ce qui pleure ? » Insista-t-il.

« Par pitié Edward retourne te coucher et je viens t'expliquer dès que j'aurais eu ton père et les parents de Bella. » S'agaça Esmé.

« Bella ?! » S'exclama-t-il. « Elle est malade ? Elle est là ? Bella ? » Paniqua-t-il.

« Je suis là oui, mais ça va je ne suis pas malade. » Répondis-je simplement.

« Mais … »

« Edward bon sang ! » S'énerva sa mère.

« Okay, okay … » L'entendis-je soupirer avant d'entendre une porte se refermer.

Esmé attrapa ensuite le téléphone et composa rapidement un numéro.

« Carlisle, Dieu merci tu es dans ton bureau. » Soupira-t-elle. « Nous avons un problème. Rien qu'on ne puisse régler rapidement néanmoins. » Commença-t-elle avant de lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé ce matin. « Il faut que tu lui fasses une prise de sang. Il est hors de question de lui imposer un examen gynécologique à cause de rumeurs. »

Oui merci. Si la prise de sang est valable on s'en contentera … je pense m'être assez exposée ces derniers temps.

« Non, non je ne la laisserai pas reconduire. C'est déjà un miracle si elle est rentrée entière vu l'état dans lequel elle est … Non je ne peux pas quitter la maison avec Edward malade … Tu pourrais faire ça ? … D'accord c'est parfait. A plus tard alors, je t'aime. » Continua-t-elle avant de raccrocher et de se tourner vers moi. « Carlisle rentrera au moment de sa pause déjeuner et enverra tes tests au labo. On aura les résultats ce soir. »

« Très bien. » Soupirai-je avant de me laisser tomber sur un fauteuil, prenant ma tête entre mes mains. « Si j'avais imaginé me retrouver un jour dans ce genre de situation … »

« Je sais Bella mais tout va vite s'arranger. » Me consola-t-elle.

« Ca n'empêchera pas les autres de me regarder de travers ! » M'exclamai-je.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces histoires de rumeurs ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Je soupirai à nouveau alors qu'elle s'installait sur le fauteuil qui faisait face au mien.

« En octobre quand Edward et moi avons commencé à nous entendre de mieux en mieux, les autres ont commencé à parler. Ils disaient que … que tous les deux nous couchions ensembles. Même pas que nous avions une relation cachée, non ! Carrément des rapports sexuels ! » Expliquai-je. « Quand on a vraiment commencé à sortir ensembles en février, on attendait de voir ce que seraient les nouvelles rumeurs. Ca fait un mois maintenant et on a rien entendu alors je me disais que … mais évidemment non. »

« Oh Bella … » Soupira-t-elle en venant se percher sur l'accoudoir pour me prendre dans ses bras. « Est-ce que les autres sont au courant ? Lily, Jasper, Emmett, Rose ? »

« Pas que je sache non, ils nous auraient mis au courant. Personne dans l'équipe de volley non plus. Nous leur avions demandé de tendre l'oreille. Franchement … Est-ce que j'ai l'ai enceinte ? Je veux dire … comment peuvent-ils croire ça aussi longtemps ?! »

A haute voix cette fois, je répétais toute les remarques que je m'étais faites en rentrant du lycée. Esmé acquiesça à chacune d'entre elles. Si les autres avaient un peu réfléchis ils auraient comprit qu'ils étaient dans le faux.

« Mais les gens sont méchants Bella, surtout les adolescents entre eux … Ca aurait été beaucoup moins passionnant si cette rumeur était tombée dans l'oubli. »

« Je me fiche que ce soit passionnant ou pas. Si leurs vies sont ennuyeuses ils n'ont qu'à regarder les feux de l'amour mais qu'ils me laissent en paix ! » Grommelai-je, boudant comme une gamine de six ans.

« Tout va vite s'arranger. » Répéta-t-elle en me souriant gentiment. « Edward doit s'impatienter. Tu veux aller lui parler ou bien … »

« Non je préfère que ce soit vous. » Soufflai-je. « J'irai lui parler après mais si je dois raconter cette histoire encore une fois je suis certaine de repartir dans une crise de larmes. »

« Bien … Ensuite on téléphonera à ta mère. » Déclara-t-elle avant de se lever et de se diriger vers les escaliers.

Restant seule au rez-de-chaussée, je me versai un nouveau verre d'eau, le vidai d'une traite, puis le lavai avant de le poser sur le bord de l'évier. J'aspergeai ensuite un peu d'eau sur mon visage afin de calmer mes joues rougies et d'effacer les sillons qu'avaient creusés les larmes.

Retournant vers le salon, je balayai la pièce du regard. Je n'avais rien à faire en bas, autant que je monte. Esmé aurait bientôt terminé de tout raconter à Edward de toutes façons, ce qui veut dire que ça serait rapidement mon tour d'aller lui parler. Là-dessus, je m'engageai dans les escaliers et arrivai dans le hall juste au moment où madame Cullen sortait de la chambre de son fils. M'adressant un nouveau sourire réconfortant et déposant un baiser sur ma joue au passage, elle redescendit me laissant retrouver Edward.

Timidement, je tapai à la porte avant d'entrer sans attendre de réponse. J'adressai un faible sourire à mon petit-ami qui ne dit rien et se contenta de tendre la main vers moi. A grands pas je le rejoignis et me laissai tomber sur le lit et recommencer à pleurer. Grippe ou pas, Edward se rapprocha de moi et me serra dans son étreinte réconfortante.

« Bella je suis tellement désolé. » Chuchota-t-il.

« Tu n'es pas responsable de la stupidité et de la méchanceté des autres Edward. » Lui répondis-je entre deux sanglots.

« Je sais. Ca n'est pas de ça dont j'étais désolé. Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir été avec toi aujourd'hui. » Expliqua-t-il.

Me relevant sur un coude pour mieux le regarder, je chassai les larmes qui baignaient mes yeux et coulaient sur mes joues.

« Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ? Ils m'ont appelé en plein cours et j'ai dû partir immédiatement. Autant que tu sois ici ! Et puis encore une fois tu n'es pas responsable. Tu es malade et tu n'y peux rien. » Dis-je avant de poser ma tête contre son épaule.

Edward resserra son bras qui était passé autour de mes épaules et apporta son autre main pour caresser mes cheveux. C'était à moi de le chouchouter, c'était ce que j'avais prévu la veille, pas l'inverse !

« Ca va être horrible. » Marmonnai-je après un long silence. « Tout le monde a entendu que j'allais chez le principal. Une quinzaine de personnes doivent savoir que je suis virée et ce qui ne savent encore rien sur cette maudite rumeur vont vite l'apprendre aujourd'hui. Ils vont me regarder comme une bête de foire alors que ça n'est qu'un paquet de connerie. » Débitai-je, me rendant compte au fur et à mesure que je parlais que mes prochaines semaines à North High seraient un véritable enfer. « Je veux pas y retourner. » Gémis-je en passant un bras autour de la taille d'Edward pour me coller encore plus à lui.

« Je sais mon ange … Mais il faut que tu y ailles pour leur montrer que ce n'est pas vrai. » Chuchota-t-il.

« Non, je veux pas y aller. » Répétai-je. « Je serai toute seule … »

« Je retourne au lycée demain, je serai avec toi. » Me rassura-t-il.

« Edward tu n'es pas guérit ! Si tu retournes au lycée tu passeras plus de temps aux toilettes qu'en cours. Après on va dire que tu as des nausées matinales et tu sais ce que ça va donner. » Tentai-je de plaisanter.

« D'accord, je ne reviens pas demain mais tu auras toujours Lily et Jazz et Emmett et Rose. Et toute l'équipe de volley aussi … » Essaya-t-il de me convaincre. « Tout ça va s'arranger et mercredi soir tu seras de retour à l'entrainement. » Continua-t-il en voyant que je me renfrognais à la mention de l'équipe.

« Je veux plus jamais retourner là-bas. » Boudai-je, employant un ton qui, je l'espérais, mettrait fin à la conversation.

« On en parlera plus tard. » Soupira-t-il en resserrant une nouvelle fois sa prise autour de moi.

Pendant de longues minutes nous ne parlâmes pas, profitant de la présence de l'autre, et essayant de calmer mes larmes pour ce qui me concerne. Edward dû penser la même chose que moi. Autrement dit, j'étais émotionnellement trop bouleversée pour aborder un sujet sérieux, et comme il était trop malade pour parler pour rien dire, c'est le silence qui domina jusqu'à ce que mon portable se mette à vibrer dans la poche de mon jean.

Me redressant, je le sortis et décrochai, ne prenant pas la peine de jeter un œil à l'identité de l'appelant.

« Allo ? » Demandai-je la voix rauque de n'avoir pas parlé après avoir pleuré.

« Bella ? Oh mon Dieu je ne sais même pas par où commencer ! » S'exclama la voix d'Alice. « Tu vas bien ? Où es-tu ? Pourquoi tu n'étais pas en cours ? Est-ce que ça a à voir avec les nouvelles rumeurs ? Bon sang Emmett est quasiment incontrôlable, il a faillit coller son poing à un élève de deuxième année qui parlait de ça ! Heureusement Jasper a réussi à le retenir mais Rose a réagit aussi et personne n'a pu l'empêcher de gifler cette ordure. C'est tellement horrible ce qu'ils racontent, est-ce que tu vas bien ? » Déballa-t-elle à sa vitesse habituelle.

« Je suis rentrée. » Répondis-je simplement.

« Oh Bella je ne crois pas qu'aller te cacher à la maison soit la meilleure solution. » Continua Alice, une grimace dans la voix.

« J'ai pas eu le choix, je suis renvoyée. » Lui expliquai-je avant de l'entendre apprendre la nouvelle aux autres.

« Quoi ?! » Entendis-je la grosse voix d'Emmett de l'autre côté du téléphone. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? » Demanda-t-il, récupérant le combiné des mains de sa cousine qui se mit à râler dans l'arrière fond.

« Je dois leur apporter une preuve que je ne suis pas … enceinte. » Bégayai-je en évitant de regarder Edward. C'était la première fois que je disais le mot devant lui, et même si c'était loin d'être d'actualité, c'était toujours gênant.

« C'est complètement n'importe quoi ! » Cria-t-il de nouveau.

« Je sais Em' … mais je suis obligée si je veux retourner en cours un jour … même si je ne suis pas certaine de vouloir revenir dans ce lycée pourri. » Marmonnai-je avant de me tourner vers la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir. « Je dois y aller Emmett, Carlisle vient d'arriver pour me faire une prise de sang. Passez tous une bonne journée et s'il te plait, ne tape personne. »

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. » Grogna-t-il. « A plus Bella. » Ajouta-t-il avant de raccrocher.

Je reposai mon portable dans la poche de mon pantalon et me relevai du lit.

« Edward, essaye de te reposer un peu d'accord ? Je t'apporterai ton déjeuner une fois que ton père sera reparti. » Lança-t-elle à son fils tout en m'entrainant hors de la chambre.

Silencieusement, nous rejoignîmes l'étage inférieur et j'aperçu Carlisle, installé à la table de la salle à manger, préparant tubes et aiguilles.

« Comment est-ce que tu réagis aux prises de sang habituellement ? » Me demanda-t-il alors que je m'installais à côté de lui en relevant la manche de mon sweat-shirt.

« Ca dépend … Si je ne regarde pas l'aiguille ça peut aller. Vous allez tirer beaucoup de tubes ? » Demandais-je en grimaçant.

« Non, moins que pour une prise de sang normale puisqu'il n'y a que ton taux de HCG qui nous intéresse. » Répondit-il en attachant la bande caoutchouc autour de mon bras.

Grimaçant, je détournai le regard afin de ne pas voir s'approcher l'aiguille. La sentir serait largement suffisant.

« Comment vous allez faire ? » Demandai-je.

« Vous n'avez pas encore vu les systèmes phénotypiques et gonadiques en biologie ? » S'enquit-il et je secouais la tête. « Il y a une hormone qui s'appelle la gonadotrophine chorionique. Elle est présente en très faible quantité dans le sang et est produite par l'embryon au cours d'une grossesse. En montrant que ton taux de HCG est proche de zéro, nous pourrons scientifiquement prouver que tu n'es pas enceinte. »

« Ah d'accord. » Marmonnai-je, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

« Voilà Bella s'est terminé. » Dit-il en tapotant un morceau de coton à l'endroit de la piqûre avant de trafiquer je ne sais quoi avec ses tubes de sang.

« Je suis vraiment désolée pour tout ça. » Dis-je hésitante en rebaissant la manche de mon sweat.

« Oh Bella ! » Soupira Esmé en venant passer ses bras autour de mes épaules.

« Tu n'y es pour rien Bella, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. » Me répondit Carlisle. « Et puis nous avons aussi une part de responsabilité dans cette histoire. Si tu y réfléchis, tu ne peux pas tomber enceinte toute seule et Edward est la personne la plus susceptible d'être responsable. Si c'était vraiment la vérité - et je sais que ça ne l'est pas - Edward serait tout aussi coupable que toi. »

« Exactement ! Alors arrête de te tourmenter. Ce soir nous aurons les résultats de ton analyse et tout sera en ordre demain matin. Maintenant viens manger histoire de reprendre l'énergie que mon vampire de mari t'a enlevée en aspirant ton sang. »

« Dit comme ça c'est assez flippant. » Remarquai-je en souriant.

« Qui a dit que la famille Cullen n'avait pas, elle aussi, ses sombres secrets ? » Plaisanta-t-elle à son tour.

Lorsque nous eûmes terminé notre repas, Carlisle repartit rapidement pour l'hôpital avec ses/mes tubes de sang, Esmé prépara un plateau pour Edward, et j'attrapai mon portable pour appeler ma mère. Tombant sur la messagerie, je lui dis que je la rappellerai plus tard, ou qu'elle-même me contacte quand elle aurait mon message. J'avais néanmoins peu d'espoir concernant la deuxième solution étant donné que ma mère consultait rarement son répondeur.

Finalement, je me retrouvai - comme la veille - à donner son repas à Edward. Enfin cette fois si il se débrouilla tout seul, je me contentais simplement de l'encourager à manger et de lui tenir compagnie. Ca faisait du bien de le voir aller mieux même s'il n'était pas complètement guérit. Et c'était drôle aussi de voir qu'il n'agissait pas vraiment comme Alice l'avait prédit. A quelques moments, son caractère de malade difficile faisait surface mais il se rattrapait rapidement et redevenait charmant. Je savais qu'il faisait ces efforts pour moi et ça me remontait un peu le moral qui me faisait défaut aujourd'hui.

Ayant la ferme intention de retourner en cours dès le lendemain, je fis mes habituels exercices de mathématiques avant de reprendre ma lecture pour mon cours de littérature. Comme la veille je m'étais installée de mon côté du lit et câlinais Edward qui luttait pour rester éveillé. Après quatre nouveaux chapitres, néanmoins, je perdis patience.

« Est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne dors pas ? »

« Je suis pas fatigué. » Se défendit-il.

« Edward … » Soupirai-je. « Tes yeux se ferment depuis une demi heure et tu te réveille en sursaut à chaque fois que tu t'en rends compte. Pourquoi tu ne dors pas simplement ? »

« Je vais pas dormir alors que tu es là. » Grommela-t-il.

« Et pourquoi non ?! Tu es malade et tu dois te reposer. Ca ne me dérange absolument pas que tu dormes, au contraire. Et si c'est ma présence qui t'en empêche, je vais descendre. » Dis-je avant de marquer, fermer et reposer mon livre.

« Quoi ? Non ! » S'exclama-t-il en relevant sa tête ensommeillée.

« Mais si, repose toi un peu et je remonte dans une heure. Je vais aller tenir un peu compagnie à ta mère, et essayer de m'occuper. J'ai l'impression de tourner en rond, il faut que je fasse quelque chose d'utile. » Grognai-je en me levant du lit.

J'en fis ensuite le tour alors qu'il se laissait retomber sur le matelas en boudant. M'accroupissant de son côté je m'avançai vers son visage et posai un baiser sur son front.

« Juste une heure Edward. Il faut que tu dormes un peu pour aider à faire baisser ta fièvre. » Plaidai-je en repoussant les cheveux qui tombaient sur son visage.

« Tu sais que c'est injuste ce que tu fais … me prendre par les sentiments … »

« Si ça marche je vois pas pourquoi je m'en priverais. » Plaisantai-je. « Dors bien. » Chuchotai-je ensuite avant de l'embrasser rapidement sur le front et de quitter la chambre.

Tout en descendant les marches, je ressortis mon portable pour tenter de contacter ma mère. Encore une fois elle ne répondit pas et je rejoignis madame Cullen dans la cuisine.

« Bella ! Edward s'est endormi ? » Demanda-t-elle en relevant la tête de son livre de cuisine.

« Je pense que oui. Il était tellement fatigué qu'il a dû s'endormir avant même que la porte ne soit fermée. » Souris-je.

« Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

« En fait, je voulais savoir si _je_ pouvais faire quelque chose pour vous. J'ai fais les quelques devoirs que j'avais mais rester inactive me tape un peu sur les nerfs. Il n'y a pas quelque chose que je pourrais faire qui demande un peu d'énergie ? »

« Voyons Bella je ne vais pas te faire faire mon ménage ! » Lança-t-elle indignée.

« Ca ne serait pas dramatique. » Souris-je. « Vraiment … vous m'aideriez beaucoup. »

« Et bien j'allais m'attaquer aux vitres. » Dit-elle dans un haussement d'épaules.

« Parfait ! » M'exclamai-je.

Nous nous mîmes au travail, Esmé me répétant constamment que je pouvais arrêter si je voulais faire autre chose, et moi lui répondant que me concentrer pour ne pas laisser de traces me permettait de ne penser à rien d'autre. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle arrêta de se sentir coupable et nous continuâmes les tâches ménagères, astiquant les meubles et nettoyant la cuisine à fond. Nous étions en train de préparer la chambre d'amis pour les parents d'Esmé qui viendraient ce week-end quand Edward se réveilla après une longue sieste de deux heures et demi. Je savais bien qu'il était fatigué !

Entendant des voix monter du salon, je compris que c'était surement l'arrivée des autres qui l'avait réveillé. Il faut dire qu'ils s'étaient déjà montrés plus discrets. J'entendis Esmé les rappeler à l'ordre alors que je poupougnais Edward, encore tout groggy.

A peine une minute plus tard, nos quatre amis débarquaient dans sa chambre, parlant tous en même temps, plus fort les uns que les autres, racontant ce qu'il s'était passé au lycée pendant la journée.

Voyant mon petit-ami se cacher sous son oreiller pour étouffer les bruits, je les rappelai à l'ordre à mon tour.

« D'une vous parlez trop fort, et de deux je ne comprends absolument rien vu que vous vous y mettais tous en même temps. »

« Tout a démarré après qu'ils t'aient appelée chez le proviseur. » Commença Jasper.

« Ce qui étaient au courant en ont parlé avec leur voisins de table. J'en avais deux dans ma classe d'italien qui piaillaient comme de vrai dindons. » Continua Alice.

« Après ça, ils en parlaient à l'interclasse, et le temps d'arriver à la pause déjeuner tout le monde était au courant. » Termina Rosalie.

« Génial. » Marmonnai-je en me laissant retomber sur le matelas.

Edward soupira et me prit dans ses bras alors que les autres me lançaient des regards navrés.

« Le point positif c'est que tu vas revenir dès demain, ce qui voudra dire que ça n'était que des mensonges. » Lança Alice.

« Comme si ça allait changer quelque chose ! » Rétorqua Emmett. « Tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont s'arrêter de parler du jour au lendemain ? »

« On sait tout ça Em', mais Bella ne peux pas rester planquée à la maison jusqu'à ce que la rumeur disparaisse. Ils finiront bien par se rendre compte qu'elle n'est pas vraiment enceinte. »

« Et encore … ils pourraient très bien dire que j'ai simplement avorté. » Soupirai-je. « Et dire que j'ai encore une année à me trainer dans ce lycée. »

« Tu peux toujours t'inscrire à celui de Scottsdale l'année prochaine. » Proposa Rosalie.

« Et me retrouver avec Stanley et Mallory ? »

« Et Newton ! » Ajouta Edward en grimaçant. « Surement pas non. »

« Je n'ai pas d'autre solution que de souffrir en silence. » Lançai-je d'un ton exagérément tragique.

Les autres n'ajoutèrent rien et, après quelques minutes de bavardages inutiles, quittèrent la pièce pour vaquer à leurs occupations, nous laissant de nouveau seuls.

*

***

*****

*******

*****

***

*

Ca n'est que le soir que je réussi finalement à joindre ma mère. Elle avait passé la journée à l'hôpital avec Lucy ou à s'occuper de Sandra et n'avait pas pensé à rallumer son portable. Elle, tête en l'air ? C'est peu de le dire.

Enfin … il était vingt et une heure pour moi - vingt-deux pour elle - lorsqu'elle décrocha. J'étais installée au salon avec Esmé et Carlisle, Alice nous ayant laissé seuls afin d'accomplir cette tâche et Edward n'ayant pas quitter son lit de la journée, dormant surement déjà - ou encore, ça dépend comment on voit les choses.

« Bella ? Chérie comme c'est gentil à toi d'appeler pour prendre des nouvelles ! Mais il ne fallait pas te déranger, Lucy va bien mieux maintenant que son opération est passée. » Commença-t-elle, sa voix portant son habituel sourire.

« Tant mieux maman, je suis contente qu'elle aille bien. En fait … ça n'est pas vraiment la raison de mon appel. » Bafouillai-je, jetant un regard à madame Cullen qui m'en rendit un encourageant.

« Oh ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrives chaton ? »

« Euh … je … avant tout il faut que tu m'écoutes jusqu'au bout et que tu garde à l'esprit que je suis une personne responsable d'accord ? »

« Bien sûr Bella mais … Tu as des problèmes ma chérie ? » Demanda-t-elle et je vis presque ses sourcils se froncer.

Je grimaçai. Toute la journée j'avais cherché comment je pourrai formuler tout ça afin d'éviter une crise cardiaque à ma mère. Encore maintenant, je ne savais pas par quoi commencer.

« Il y a eu des rumeurs au lycée sur Edward et moi. » Me lançai-je. Oui c'était un bon début, préciser qu'il s'agissait juste de rumeurs. « Il y a des élèves qui ont dit que … que j'étais enceinte … » Continuai-je hésitante.

« Oh mon Dieu Bella ! » S'exclama ma mère.

« Mais ça n'est pas vrai ! » Me précipitai-je d'ajouter pour la calmer. « Ca n'est absolument pas vrai maman. »

« Je sais chérie. Enfin j'espère. Tu sais que je t'adore mais avoir un enfant à ton âge ne serait pas la chose la plus sage à faire. Ce que tu viens de me dire m'a juste ramené dix-huit ans en arrière. » L'entendis-je marmonner.

Oui je savais que Renée et Charlie m'aimaient, comme tous les parents aiment leurs enfants, mais j'étais aussi consciente du fait que mon arrivée dans leur vies avait été un grand chamboulement et avait bouleversé les projets qu'ils avaient pour l'avenir.

« Bref … ces rumeurs ne seraient pas si importantes si elles n'avaient pas eu de conséquences. » Continuai-je, me félicitant d'avoir enfin trouver une bonne manière d'exposer tout ça à ma mère.

« Quel genre de conséquences ? » S'enquit-elle.

« Et bien, des parents se sont plaint et le conseil d'administration a demandé mon expulsion au proviseur. » Avouai-je en grimaçant, sentant la main d'Esmé frotter mon dos d'un geste réconfortant.

« Oh Bella ! » Se lamenta-t-elle, à la fois horrifiée et désolée et je savais qu'elle était actuellement en train de se frotter le front d'un geste las.

« Mais je vais pouvoir retourner en cours dès demain. » La rassurai-je. « Le docteur Cullen m'a fait une prise de sang. Le conseil d'administration demandait une preuve médicale. » Sans surprise, les résultats de la prise de sang mettaient en évidence un taux de HCG quasi inexistant. « Et madame Cullen va m'accompagner au lycée demain matin pour voir le proviseur, elle est à côté de moi si tu veux lui parler. » Ajoutai-je en me tournant vers Esmé.

« Oui j'aimerai lui parler. Je suis vraiment désolée que tu doive subir une telle épreuve ma chérie, et je le suis encore plus étant donné que je ne suis pas avec toi. »

« Ne t'en fais pas maman, tu n'y es pour rien. » La réconfortai-je. J'avais l'impression d'avoir dit cette phrase une centaine de fois aujourd'hui. « Je vais te passer madame Cullen. Passe le bonjour à tout le monde et … je te rappellerai pour te tenir au courant. »

« Très bien Bella. Je t'embrasse fort chaton, fais attention à toi. » Me répondit-elle avant que je passe le combiné à Esmé.

Celle-ci se leva et s'éloigna vers la cuisine afin de parler plus tranquillement avec ma mère. Carlisle, qui était assis sur le fauteuil à côté de moi, m'adressa un sourire rassurant.

« Tu t'y es très bien prise Bella. Ca n'était pas une conversation facile mais tu l'as menée avec brio. As-tu déjà pensé à un métier dans la communication ? » Demanda-t-il ensuite pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« J'avais peut-être l'air collectée mais c'était une simple façade. Si je devais faire ça tous les jours et plusieurs fois par jour, je mourrais d'une crise cardiaque après trois mois à peine. » Rigolai-je.

« En effet, ça n'est pas quelque chose que nous voudrions voir arriver. » S'exclama-t-il. « Je crois qu'Alice à parler d'un tutorat en histoire ? »

« Oui, elle m'attend pour refaire le cours d'aujourd'hui avant qu'on aille se coucher. » Souris-je en me levant du canapé.

Me dirigeant vers les escaliers, je me retournai avant de mettre le pied sur la première marche. « Carlisle ? » Appelai-je et il se tourna vers moi. « Merci encore pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi aujourd'hui, Esmé et vous. »

« Nous sommes contents d'avoir pu t'aider Bella. Ne nous remercie pas pour ça, notre implication n'était même pas discutable. » Me répondit-il en souriant. « Bonne nuit Bella. »

« Bonne nuit. » Souris-je avant de monter rejoindre ma meilleure amie.

* * *

_**Et voilà. Vos avis sont particulièrement attendus pour ce chapitre ! On pensait tous que finalement il n'y avait pas de rumeur mais là … c'était quand même le pompon !**_

_**Comment trouvez-vous que Bella a géré cette épreuve ? Et tout ça est encore loin d'être terminé …**_


	38. Retour au purgatoire

_**Wahou je suis trop contente je vous ai carrément scotchées avec mon dernier chapitre ! J'avais vraiment peur que ce soit trop mais vous avez eu l'air d'apprécier et ça m'a vraiment soulagée !**_

_**Beaucoup on dit que Bella s'était trop retenue. Elle parlait quand même à son proviseur et même si elle s'est énervée, il faut tenir compte du fait qu'elle était abasourdie par cette histoire.**_

_**Pour ce qui est du renvoie, certains ont pensé que c'est trop, là encore je m'explique. Le lycée n'est pas privé mais certains parents donnent de l'argent pour soutenir les activités proposées, un peu comme une coopérative. Comme partout, les gens qui donnent de l'argent gagnent de l'importance, et entre empocher un gros chèque ou garder une élève X, le choix est vite fait. C'est triste mais c'est ce qu'il se passerait dans la vie. Ils lui ont tout de même laissé le bénéfice du doute en lui donnant une chance de prouver sa bonne foi ! Mais ils auraient aussi pu ne pas croire les rumeurs.**_

_**Voili voilou, j'espère que ce chapitre ci vous plaira !**_

_**Un grand merci à **_**Nonni, Maéva, Eloe, HelleHaare, caROse, LiiSE, Morgane, Pauline, matrineu54, severine, clochette, Carla, Miistigris, grazie, charline, Marie, Agathe, PrincetonGirl818, Annick, siria, Lill et laurie.**

**Gwen : **_C'Est-ce que je voulais, que vous oubliiez cette rumeur pour vous surprendre encore plus ! Et ça a l'air d'avoir marché lol Je suis super contente que ça t'ait plu et que j'ai bien réussi à retranscrire le comportement de Bella !_

**Pauline : **_Ouai le participe présent est lourd à lire mais je peux pas l'éviter à chaque fois. J'essaye de pas trop en mettre mais il y en a toujours. Le chapitre était plus long que les précédents mais j'ai déjà fait plus long lol. _

**Clzmznce : **_Au contraire ! Elle s'inquiète de pas pouvoir retourner au volley. Elle a peur qu'on la laisse pas ou que le coach veuille pas la garder dans l'équipe. Enfin tu comprendras ça en lisant la suite._

**Blonde_LiLy : **_T'inquiète je connais moi aussi les longues journées. Aujourd'hui levé 5h30, retour 20h15. Pour Edward faut pas s'inquiéter, il survivra, et c'est pas la grippe A lol. J'ai jamais dis que Jasper calmait Emmett, j'ai dis qu'il le retenait … Notre Emmichou peut très bien recommencer !_

**Gaux : **_Pour créer un compte sur le site de , il faut que tu cliques en haut à droite de ton écran sur __**Sign Up** ; Ensuite tu remplis chaque ligne avec tes informations ; tu confirme ensuite ton inscription en cliquant sur le lien que le site t'auras envoyé sur ta boite mail. Et enfin, tu te connecte en cliquant sur __**login**__ et en entrant les informations nécessaires_

_

* * *

  
_

Je ne m'en étais pas réellement rendu compte, mais me réveiller dans les bras d'Edward m'avait manqué ces deux derniers jours.

Comme toujours, il avait ses deux bras enroulés autour de moi, un au niveau de mes épaules sur lequel reposait ma tête, l'autre me maintenant la taille. J'avais le front collé à son épaule et son odeur en plein sous le nez. Le paradis. Enfin ça aurait pu être le paradis si le réveil n'était pas en train de sonner comme un acharné pour que je me lève et affronte la pire journée d'école de toute ma vie.

C'était pire que le premier jour au jardin d'enfant quand vous quittez vos parents pour toute une journée pour la première fois. Pire que la rentrée à la grande école où vous savez que vous apprendrez des tonnes de choses compliquées et qu'on vous donnera des devoirs à faire tous le soirs. Pire que le matin d'un examen qui décidera de votre passage au niveau supérieur. Pire que de retourner en cours le lendemain du jour où vous êtes tombée dans une marre de boue, trouant votre pantalon au passage, et ce devant l'ensemble des élèves du collège.

C'était même pire que tous ces jours là réunis. Et je n'avais même pas Edward pour m'accompagner dans les couloirs de l'enfer.

Edward desserra sa prise autour de moi et je me penchai par-dessus lui pour atteindre le bouton d'arrêt. Retombant à ma place, je lui posai un baiser sur le front et sourit, satisfaite.

« Pas de fièvre ce matin monsieur Cullen. » Annonçai-je. « Encore un peu de repos et tu gambaderas telle un chamois dans les montagnes. »

« Lalala hihou ! » Chantonna-t-il de sa voix éraillée.

« Okay Heidi t'es pas encore au point. » Rigolai-je un instant avant de retrouver mon sérieux.

« Ça ira ? » Demanda-t-il et je savais exactement de quoi il parlait.

La veille, ça avait été une véritable épreuve de le faire taire et dormir. Il n'arrêtait pas de revenir sur la rumeur et ne faisait qu'ajouter à mon stress et mon appréhension. J'avais fini par faire semblant de dormir pour être sure qu'il se taise enfin.

« Il faudra bien. » Soupirai-je.

« Bella … »

« Edward ! » Le coupai-je. « Il n'y a pas cinquante solutions mais une seule. C'est que je retourne au lycée aujourd'hui et je suis bien consciente que ça va être une dure journée alors, s'il te plait, n'en parle pas davantage sinon je vais me retrouver à faire un caprice et il faudra me trainer par le bras pour entrer en cours. Clair ? »

« Comme de l'eau de roche. » Marmonna-t-il avant que je n'attrape mes affaires et n'aille m'enfermer dans la salle de bains.

Je savais que je ne serais pas vraiment seule. Il y avait toujours mes amis et l'équipe de volley qui savaient que ça n'était pas la vérité et qui ne parleraient pas dans mon dos. Et puis j'aurai Angela pour me soutenir durant les deux premières heures. L'espagnol serait peut-être un peu dur mais ensuite j'aurai Alice pour me changer les idées. Je ne serai pas seule à la pause déjeuner puis l'heure de biologie passerait surement très vite - si je me concentrais assez - avant que je ne retrouve encore une fois ma meilleure amie.

Je pouvais le faire. Ça ne serait pas si compliqué.

Il ne me fallut pas très longtemps pour me préparer ce matin là. Bien que je sache que la plupart des regards seraient sur moi, je n'avais aucune envie de faire de frais. Si mon look ne leur plaisait pas, qu'ils aillent se faire … voir ailleurs.

Je terminais de brosser mes cheveux quand on cogna à la porte et que la voix d'Edward résonna de l'autre côté de la planche de bois.

« Bella ? Est-ce que tu as terminé ? Je peux entrer ? Tu es … enfin je veux dire … »

« Oui Edward je suis décente, entre et fais comme si c'était ta salle de bain d'accord ? » Répondis-je avant de rouler les yeux.

Il entra dans la pièce à ce moment là et capta mon geste dans le miroir.

« Je voulais juste être sur histoire que … » S'expliqua-t-il, laissant sa phrase mourir dans le silence, attrapant un nouveau paquet de mouchoir, objet de sa convoitise.

« Histoire que je sois pas en train de me la jouer exhibitionniste. » Plaisantai-je. « Edward il va vraiment falloir qu'on parle de ce qu'il s'est passé dimanche. Si tu tergiverse cent sept ans avant d'entrer dans une pièce quand j'y suis déjà … ça va pas fonctionner. »

« Je voulais juste éviter de te mettre mal à l'aise. » S'exclama-t-il.

« Edward … » Soupirai-je. « Écoutes, c'est arrivé, ça s'est passé et on peut rien y faire. Il faut vivre avec maintenant. » Dis-je philosophiquement. « Bon sang j'ai l'impression de parler d'une catastrophe à conséquence interplanétaire. » Marmonnai-je en pouffant de rire.

Étrangement, après les évènements de la veille, ce qu'il s'était passé deux jours plutôt avait perdu presque toute son importance. Il faudrait toujours en parler, mettre les choses au point une bonne fois pour toutes. Ensuite je n'aurais plus qu'à attendre qu'Edward soit guéri pour reprendre là où nous nous étions arrêtés.

« On parlera de tout ça ce soir. En attendant, il faut que j'aille déjeuner. Ça n'est pas la journée pour être en retard. »

La vie chez les Cullen était presque devenue normale pour moi. Je n'en étais pas encore au stade de fouiller moi-même dans les placards mais je n'hésitais plus à m'asseoir à table et à me servir, à papoter avec Carlisle et Alice, et j'adorais le bisou matinal qu'Esmé déposait sur mon front. Le même qu'elle donnait à Alice et Edward.

Ce matin, mon petit-ami nous fit l'honneur de sa présence et grignota un peu plus que ces derniers jours, et ce, sans qu'on soit obligé de l'y forcer.

La nuit avait été calme, seulement agitée par de rares chauds et froids qui l'avaient fait se tourner, mais il ne s'était pas levé une seule fois. Un grand progrès !

J'étais en train d'achever mon dernier toast quand Emmett pénétra dans la maison.

« Emmett ! Je t'en prie fais comme chez moi. » Le salua Carlisle, bougeant à peine de derrière son journal.

« Yo tonton Carlisle, fais pas ton rabat-joie je viens en paix ! » S'exclama le colosse avant d'enfermer sa tante dans une étreinte à vous briser les os. « Hey ! Ça serait pas la belle aux bois dormants qui aurait enfin émergé ?! » Continua-t-il en ébouriffant les cheveux d'Edward.

« Dégage Em'. » Grogna mon petit-ami en s'écartant.

« A quoi doit-on l'honneur de ta présence ? » Demanda Esmé en continuant à débarrasser la table du petit-déjeuner.

« Et bien figurez-vous que j'avais drôlement pitié de ma petite Bella ici présente. » Commença-t-il en me pressant les épaules de ses grosses mains alors que je grimaçais. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie qu'on me prenne en pitié, et ma situation n'avait rien de drôle. « Et du coup j'ai réfléchis ! »

« Alléluia, Alléluia ! » Soupira Alice dans son verre de jus d'orange.

« Ouai, ouai c'est ça, moque toi gourou de la mode, en attendant tu n'as pas eu mon idée alors que c'est le genre de choses auxquelles ton cerveau pense tout seul habituellement. » Dit-il en lui tirant la langue.

« Viens en au fait Emmett. » Le pressai-je.

« Tantine, Carlito, fermez les yeux et bouchez vous les oreilles. Et si vous voulez pas le faire, ne venez pas me crier dessus, parce que je vous aurais prévenus. » Prévint-il, les pointant du doigt chacun leur tour.

Là-dessus, il se mit à fouiller dans son sac pour en sortir un bout de chiffon. Lorsqu'il le déplia, je reconnu la forme d'un débardeur.

« Wow Emmett, je suis sure que Bella est très touchée par le geste mais elle a déjà plein de tee-shirts. Et des plus jolis qui plus est. » Se moqua Alice.

« Grosse maligne. » Sourit-il hypocritement avant de tourner le vêtement pour nous montrer son recto.

« EMMETT CULLEN ! » Gronda Esmé.

« Non, non t'as rien à dire. » Rappela-t-il en mettant son index devant ses lèvres pour demander le silence. « Voici mon raisonnement. Faut pas se leurrer, Bella va être l'attraction du jour, ou plutôt, le bidou de Bella. Pas la peine de montrer les dents Edward, ça aidera pas les gens à être moins cons. »

« Emmett … » Soupira de nouveau Esmé.

« Pardonnez ce langage châtié. » S'excusa-t-il, articulant exagérément et exécutant une révérence ridicule. « Je pensais donc que si mon amie la miniature mettait ce tee-shirt en dessous de ce sweat tout moche dont elle nous honore aujourd'hui, elle n'aurait qu'à relever les bords de ce truc informe pour exprimer le fond de sa pensée. »

« C'est un peu vulgaire. » Tenta Esmé en grimaçant.

« Ça lui évitera de le dire elle-même. Ces mots vilains ne tâcheront pas sa jolie petite bouche. » Dit-il en attrapant mes joues d'une seule main, ramenant ma bouche en cul de poule.

« Je sais pas Emmett … » Grimaçai-je après avoir chassé sa main d'une claque.

« Je pense que c'est une bonne idée moi. Et je suis d'accord pour dire que ce sweat est affreusement moche. » Lança Alice, évitant le regard de sa mère et je vis Edward acquiescer d'un signe de tête.

Carlisle ne dit rien, Esmé nous regarda l'un après l'autre avant de fixer ses yeux sur le tee-shirt et de repartir à sa vaisselle en haussant les épaules et en soupirant en signe de reddition.

« Allez donne-moi ça. » Soupirai-je à mon tour en attrapant le vêtement avant de remonter me changer.

Quelque part, l'idée d'Emmett n'était pas si mal. Ca m'éviterait effectivement d'être vulgaire et de m'attirer davantage d'ennuis. Et puis c'était exactement ce qui me venait à l'esprit quand je pensais à mes camarades et à leur rumeur pourrie.

J'enfilai donc mon nouvel ami du jour avant de remettre le sweat-shirt par-dessus. En grosse lettres noires sur fond blanc, situés au niveau de mon ventre, les mots « FUCK YOU » exprimaient parfaitement ma pensée. En temps normal je n'aurai pas porté ça, surtout pas pour me rendre au lycée, mais comme on dit, à situation désespérée, mesure désespérée.

J'allais ressortir de la chambre d'Edward quand Alice me bloqua le passage, me tendant un de ses gilets bien taillés.

« Je n'ai pas envie d'être bien fringuée aujourd'hui Lily. » Grommelai-je en essayant de l'éviter.

« Conseil d'amie que tu ferais bien de suivre. Que crois-tu qu'ils vont penser si tu porte des vêtements larges ? »

Elle avait raison, mais ça n'était pas mon problème.

« Que je mette un pull à Emmett ou que je vienne le ventre à l'air, ils penseront exactement la même chose. »

« Peut-être, mais ne les encourage pas. » Insista-t-elle en me tendant de nouveau le gilet et le plaquant contre mon torse.

« Okay … » Soupirai-je en changeant une nouvelle fois mon accoutrement.

Contente de m'avoir fait plier, Alice quitta la pièce toute guillerette et rejoignit l'étage inférieur alors qu'Edward revenait dans sa chambre et se laissait tomber sur son lit.

« Tu me fais une petite place ? » Plaidai-je en sortant ma moue la plus suppliante.

« Je croyais que tu devais absolument aller en cours ? »

« Oui peut-être … » Grommelai-je en roulant des yeux avant de me laisser tomber sur son matelas à côté de lui.

« Ça va bien se passer. Je sais que c'est facile à dire pour moi mais les autres seront là pour te soutenir. Même si tout ça est très Emmett … » Dit-il en relevant mon gilet pour montrer le tee-shirt. « … c'est aussi pour te montrer qu'il est là pour toi. »

« Je sais. J'aurais juste voulu que tu sois là aussi … que tout ça n'arrive pas … »

« Ça va vite se tasser maintenant. Il fallait que ça éclate au grand jour, mais maintenant que c'est fait on va pouvoir contrer, se défendre même si on a rien fait pour se sentir coupables. » Dit-il et j'acquiesçai silencieusement.

« Il vaut mieux que j'y aille, ta mère doit m'attendre. » Lançai-je après un coup d'œil au radio réveil.

« Bella ? » Appela-t-il. « N'hésite pas à me téléphoner si ça va vraiment pas d'accord ? Ne pense pas au fait que je suis peut-être en train de dormir, je pourrai toujours dormir plus tard. »

« Tu es adorable. » Marmonnai-je en me penchant pour l'embrasser sur le front. « Oh et puis merde j'ai besoin de réconfort ! » M'exclamai-je avant de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Ça n'était pas un gros baiser passionné mais c'était toujours mieux que le retour de sainte prude et de Mister chasteté qui s'embrassent sur le front.

Edward, toujours dans l'optique de m'éviter d'attraper une grippe qui, j'en étais certaine, ne me ferait aucun mal, se sépara de moi en poussant gentiment sur mes épaules.

« Je t'aime. » Lançai-je en souriant. « Même si tes instincts protecteurs sont un peu lourds en ce moment. » Ajoutai-je avant de l'embrasser rapidement et de me lever. « Hasta luego mi amor. » Dis-je en passant la porte.

« See you later my love !* » Répondit-il dans un français que je ne compris absolument pas mais qui, je n'en doutais pas, était surement très tendre.

Lorsque j'arrivai en bas, Esmé m'attendait effectivement, son sac dans une main et l'enveloppe contenant les résultats de ma prise de sang dans l'autre. Emmett était là lui aussi ce qui me fit hausser un sourcil.

« T'es pas parti avec Lily ? »

« Nan. » Dit-il dans une grimace. « Nous, les hommes Cullen, sommes façonnés dès notre naissance pour être de véritables gentlemen comme tu l'as déjà remarqué, mais aussi pour être d'incomparables gardes du corps. Enfin ça c'est surtout moi parce que c'est pas avec sa carrure de mouche qu'Edw … »

« Ça ira Emmett. » Le coupai-je en souriant malgré tout. J'appréciais son effort pour me faire sourire. « Un garde du corps hein ? »

« Beh oui. Comme ton mâle dominant joue sa précieuse à l'étage il faut bien un intérimaire. » Lança-t-il sur le ton de l'évidence.

« Oh … » Commentai-je, faussement songeuse. « Et Rosalie ? » Demandai-je, le faisant éclater de rire.

« Bella t'as déjà regardé Rosie ? Quand on est tous les deux c'est elle mon garde du corps ! » S'exclama-t-il me faisant rire avec lui. « Allez c'est parti les miniatures on a pas toute la journée. » Continua-t-il attrapant Esmé et moi par les épaules, une de chaque côté, et nous dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

Rapidement, nous nous installâmes dans ma voiture. Tous deux refusèrent de conduire, Emmett monta à l'avant à cause de ses grandes jambes, et madame Cullen se casa à l'arrière. Ca n'était pas tellement étroit mais disons qu'il existait plus confortable.

« C'est pas génial ça ?! Aujourd'hui je suis le Kevin Costner de ta Whitney Houston** ! » S'exclama soudainement Emmett, affichant un grand sourire.

« Premièrement, on garde des rapports strictement professionnels, secondement tu ne m'approches pas à moins de vingt centimètres. » Dis-je en souriant, mettant mes règles en place.

« Tu sais qu'à vingt centimètres je peux toujours te faire des choses _sexaltantes_ … » Fit-il remarquer en remuant ses sourcils.

« Prétentieux. » Marmonnai-je.

« Ah non c'est vrai tu ne sais pas … Frustrée. » Soupira-t-il en secouant sa tête d'un air affligé.

« Emmett. Je suis là. » Lui rappela Esmé. « Tu sais, moi ta tante qui aimerait garder de toi l'image du garçon de trois ans qui pleurait parce que son cône glacé s'était écrasé au sol … » Dit-elle avec nostalgie.

« Bah tu viens de casser mon image de gros dur tantine. » Se plaignit-il avant d'allumer la radio et de trifouiller les boutons pour trouver une station à son goût.

A part les chansons qui défilaient, il n'y avait plus aucun bruit dans la voiture et le manque de conversation n'aida pas mon esprit. Rapidement, je recommençais à appréhender la journée que j'allais devoir affronter.

Comme tous les matins, je mis une dizaine de minutes pour rejoindre l'entrée du parking. Je me dirigeai ensuite vers ma place habituelle et me garai avant de couper le moteur. Maintenant commençait l'épreuve. Ce qu'il fallait c'est que je me concentre sur une chose à faire comme ça je ne verrai pas les autres autour de moi.

_Première tâche : rejoindre le bureau de Grant._

Sortant de la voiture, Emmett recommença à faire de l'humour afin de me détendre mais c'était trop tard. Sa tante lui demanda de rejoindre sa salle de cours et il obéit sans se le faire répéter.

Sans tergiverser, madame Cullen se plaça à mes côtés et m'entraina d'un geste décidé vers le bâtiment administratif.

Tout allait commencer là. Je savais que ça ne serait pas le plus dur, le proviseur étant déjà à moitié convaincu de mon _'innocence'_. Il n'empêche que de devoir affronter encore une fois le regard de pitié qu'il m'avait lancé la veille n'était pas une expérience que j'avais hâte de revivre. En effet, monsieur Grant s'était montré franc et direct dans ses accusations mais j'avais bien vu sa réaction. J'étais presque certaine que s'il n'y avait pas eu cette histoire de renvoi, il m'aurait prise en pitié. Mère à dix-huit ans ça vaut bien son lot de larmes et de consolations non ?

Même si je regardais droit devant moi, avançant d'un pas rapide, collant les talons d'Esmé, je sentais les regards qui se posaient sur moi et me collaient jusqu'à ce que je sois hors de vue.

Sans aucune hésitation, madame Cullen traversa le parking, pénétra dans le bâtiment administratif, suivit le long couloir jusqu'à atteindre le secrétariat du proviseur. Mme Frank eut à peine le temps de la saluer qu'Esmé cognait déjà contre la porte vitrée comme je l'avais fait la veille. Encore comme la veille, la voix du proviseur l'invita à entrer. Tout ce temps j'avais suivi silencieusement, et là encore c'est délicatement que je refermai la porte dans mon dos. Grand contraste avec ma sortie d'hier.

Monsieur Grant était installé à son bureau, lunettes sur le nez, tête plongée dans un dossier.

Esmé ne se démonta pas et se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention.

« Madame Swan ? » S'informa-t-il après avoir noté ma présence.

Tout faux bonhomme. Premièrement, ma mère c'est madame Dwyer, et en plus de ça, celle-ci c'est pas ma mère.

« Madame Cullen en fait. » Corrigea Esmé.

« Que puis-je pour vous ? » Demanda le proviseur en fronçant les sourcils, ses yeux passant sur moi l'espace d'un seconde, portant toutes ses interrogations.

« C'est très simple. » Lança-t-elle, sa voix claquant dans l'air. « Je suis venue vous apporter ceci. » Continua-t-elle lançant sur le bureau une enveloppe marquée de l'emblème du _St Joseph's Hospital_. « Et m'assurer que Bella pourra retourner en cours. »

Fronçant davantage les sourcils, Grant lui fit signe de s'assoir avant de se mettre à ouvrir l'enveloppe.

« Ça serait surement mieux si les parents d'Isabella venaient s'assurer de ce fait, ne pensez-vous pas ? » Lança-t-il ironiquement.

Les sous-entendus qu'il faisaient ne me plurent pas vraiment, ni à madame Cullen d'ailleurs.

« Oh ils le feraient surement s'ils en avaient l'opportunité. Malheureusement, comme vous devez le savoir, monsieur Swan est décédé et madame Dwyer se trouve actuellement au Texas. »

« Madame Dwyer est régulièrement absente. » Souligna-t-il lourdement.

Est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là qu'elle m'élevait mal et m'abandonnait à mon propre sort ? _Idiot !_

« Ma mère .. » Commençai-je.

« Je ne tolèrerai pas vos sous-entendus. » Me coupa Esmé. « L'absence de madame Dwyer est un impératif d'ordre médical. Rien qui ne vous concerne cependant mais sachez qu'elle m'a donné quelques directives quand à notre entrevue de ce matin. » Dit-elle avec un sourire hypocrite.

Il lui rendit un sourire tout aussi faux avant de se mettre à parcourir le document entre ses mains. Lorsque Grant termina sa lecture, il reposa la feuille et releva le visage vers nous.

« Je vois que le docteur Cullen s'est chargé de l'examen. » Commenta-t-il avec un sourire chargé de sous-entendus.

« En réalité, mon mari s'est contenté de prélever les échantillons de sang. Le laboratoire à effectué les analyses et c'est le docteur Foster qui a vérifié et déclaré qu'Isabella Swan n'était pas enceinte. Comme vous l'aviez si _gentiment_ exigé de sa part. »

Est-ce qu'il avait une nouvelle fois sous-entendu quelque chose de stupide ? Comme, par exemple, que Carlisle avait trafiqué les résultats afin de dire que je n'étais pas enceinte ? Okay je retire ce que j'ai dis plus tôt. Ça n'est pas un idiot. C'est un véritable abruti.

« Bien. Isabella vous pouvez retourner en cours. » Conclu-t-il simplement.

« Vous croyez que c'est suffisant ? » S'exclama Esmé troquant l'ironie contre la colère.

« Je vous demande pardon ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

« C'est à elle que vous devriez présenter vos excuses. » S'exclama Esmé, détournant ses propos. « Vous l'avez traitée abominablement hier et maintenant vous agissez comme si de rien n'était. »

« Comprenez madame Cullen … »

« Ce que je comprends monsieur Grant c'est que vous l'avez accusée sans preuve concrète ! » Le coupa-t-elle. « Une accusation fondée sur de simples rumeurs de lycéens. N'avez-vous rien dans la tête ?! » Cria-t-elle. « Ne vous est-il pas venu à l'esprit qu'en prêtant un minimum d'importance à ces ragots vous condamniez Bella au regard des autres ? » Continua-t-elle en se levant.

« Cette déclaration du médecin suffit à la réintégrer dans le lycée et les autres verront bien qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur. » Se défendit-il dans un haussement d'épaules nonchalant.

« Vous croyez vraiment à ce que vous dites. » Commenta Esmé après l'avoir observé plusieurs secondes silencieusement. « Vous êtes encore plus stupide que ce que j'imaginais. » Rit-elle en secouant la tête.

Oui. Esmé Cullen pouvait se permettre de dire à mon proviseur qu'il était stupide car elle et Carlisle faisaient partie des parents qui signaient plusieurs chèques par an pour soutenir les activités du lycée. Son compte en banque lui donnait ce droit. _Veinarde_.

« Madame Cullen … » Commença Grant, tentant de la ramener au calme.

« Vous avez particulièrement intérêt à ce que Bella ne soit pas victime de nouvelles rumeurs ou de harcèlement. Madame Dwyer et moi, ainsi que mon mari, sommes prêts à porter plainte pour diffamation. Il n'y a qu'un tout petit pas entre vous et une Cour de justice monsieur Grant. » Termina-t-elle, rapprochant son pouce et son index l'un de l'autre pour montrer à quel point l'espace était faible. « Vous pouvez prévenir vos amis du conseil d'administration et les autres parents d'élèves qui ont eu le culot de juger une enfant qu'ils ne connaissent pas. »

« Très bien. » Se contenta de dire le proviseur, passablement mal à l'aise.

« Tu peux retourner en cours Bella. » Me lança Esmé en souriant.

Je me levai de la chaise depuis laquelle j'avais silencieusement assisté à l'échange. Grant me suivit du regard avant de grimacer quand il vit qu'Esmé ne comptait pas bouger de si tôt. Elle avait apparemment encore quelques choses à lui dire mais préférait que je ne sois pas là.

« Vous pouvez effectivement retourner en cours Isabella. » Confirma-t-il. « Ainsi que reprendre vos activités, mis à part votre poste de présidente des élèves. Là-dessus je ne peux rien faire. » Grimaça-t-il, s'excusant davantage auprès de madame Cullen que de moi.

« J'ose espéré que tout ça ne figurera pas dans son dossier scolaire. » Menaça-t-elle. « Ça pourrait vous coûter cher de ruiner son avenir universitaire. »

« Bien sur que non. » Nous rassura-t-il. « Monsieur Jenings vous attendra dans la salle de tutorat à la pause déjeuner. » Annonça-t-il ensuite alors que je posais la main sur la poignée.

« En fait … » Commençai-je en me tournant de nouveau face à lui. « J'ai décidé d'arrêter le tutorat. »

« Mais … Vous pouvez reprendre maintenant que … » Bégaya-t-il confus.

« Je sais. Je n'en ai simplement pas envie. » Dis-je simplement.

« Enfin Isabella, votre aide est importante pour les élèves qui font partie du programme de soutien. » Commenta-t-il. « Vous ne pouvez pas les abandonner. » Ajouta-t-il, essayant surement de me prendre par les sentiments.

« Ça n'est absolument pas mon problème. » Lançai-je égoïstement.

« Mais … »

« Vous croyez vraiment que je vais apporter mon aide à des personnes qui ne se gênent pas pour cracher dans mon dos ? Vous plaisantez j'espère ! » Ris-je amèrement.

« Bien. » Concéda-t-il. « Que dois-je dire aux élèves ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » Dis-je en souriant, haussant mes épaules. « Que je suis partie en congé maternité par exemple. » Continuai-je fière de ma réplique avant d'ouvrir la porte. « Oh, et du coup je peux vous rendre ça. »

Là-dessus, je lui lançai mon trousseau de clés qui rassemblait le passe partout - dont Edward avait un double - et les clés de casiers de la salle de tutorat.

Avec un dernier sourire hypocrite, je refermai la porte laissant monsieur Grant seul face au côté sombre de la terrible madame Cullen.

Une première épreuve de passée. Les choses s'étaient administrativement arrangées. Je pouvais reprendre mes cours et le volley, il n'y aurait aucune trace de cette aberration dans mon dossier scolaire, et il n'y aurait pas de suite étant donné la menace de la plainte. Je n'avais plus qu'à m'inquiéter des élèves mais ça n'était rien que mon mauvais caractère et mes adorables amis ne puissent gérer.

Traversant le couloir, gagnant un sourire réconfortant de madame Frank au passage, je me retrouvai dans les couloirs quasi déserts du bâtiment principal. La cloche allait sonner d'ici moins d'une minutes et ceux qui n'étaient pas encore en cours n'étaient pas loin d'y rentrer. Je pris donc la direction de mon cours de maths, priant pour ne pas croiser grand monde. J'étais certaine de ne pas arriver à l'heure et de devoir affronter la vingtaine de regards qui se poseraient sur moi à mon entrée dans la salle.

_Deuxième tâche : confronter le regard de mes camarades._

Comme prévu, la sonnerie retentit lorsque j'étais dans l'escalier du bâtiment scientifique et je pressai le pas pour ne pas perdre trop de temps. Espérons que monsieur Taylor se montrerait compréhensif, lui.

C'était une chose à laquelle je n'avais pas pensé, la réaction de mes professeurs. Les adultes du lycée semblaient réagir différemment. Grant avait d'abord été compatissant mais ferme pour devenir un abruti fini en l'espace d'une journée, madame Frank, égale à elle-même, s'était montrée un exemple de soutien et de gentillesse. Mes professeurs pouvaient eux aussi croire cette rumeur et me prendre en grippe. Et le Coach Sanders aussi … mais je préférais ne pas y penser, me dire que tout irait bien, et attendre ce soir. S'il ne me voulait plus dans l'équipe il m'en parlerait surement ce soir pendant le cours de gym. Mon destin se scellerait dans les huit prochaines heures.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je m'étais laissée guider automatiquement vers ma salle de classe. Si quelqu'un m'avait croisée et fait une réflexion ou lancé un regard de travers, je ne l'avais pas remarqué.

Avalant difficilement la boule qui me serrait la gorge, je cognai à la porte et l'ouvrit sur l'appel de mon professeur. J'évitai soigneusement de croiser les regards des autres, me fixant uniquement sur celui de monsieur Taylor.

« Excusez mon retard monsieur, j'étais avec le proviseur. » Me lançai-je doucement, ne reconnaissant pas ma voix tellement j'étais tendue.

« Je t'en prie va t'installer Bella. » Répondit-il en souriant.

Soupirant de soulagement, je fermai précipitamment la porte et lui adressai un rapide sourire avant de foncer droit vers ma place habituelle. Je sortis mes affaires en silence et attrapai mon stylo d'une main moite, ne lâchant pas des yeux la page vierge où j'allais prendre le cours du jour.

Monsieur Taylor se racla la gorge, surement pour rapporter l'attention du bon côté, puis reprit son cours là où je l'avais interrompu.

Il ne fallut que vingt secondes avant que mon voisin de devant ne se retourne légèrement pour me jeter des coups d'œil en biais. Malheureusement pour moi, la table était en travers de la trajectoire et je ne pouvais pas lui montrer mon joli tee-shirt. Je pris sur moi et décidai de l'occulter.

« Tu veux quoi Parker ? Sa photo ? Son dossier médicale ? » Cracha Angela, effrayant le gars qui se retourna immédiatement vers le prof. « Abruti. » Marmonna-t-elle pour ma plus grande surprise.

« Merci. » Lui chuchotai-je en souriant.

Elle chassa ma réplique d'un geste de la main avant de la refermer sur la mienne et d'y donner une pression affective.

Je savais qu'Angela était mon amie et qu'elle ne me jugerait pas sur une rumeur débile qu'elle avait découverte en même temps que moi. Malgré tout, j'étais soulagée de le constater et de ne plus simplement le supposer.

Après ça, je passai le cours à prendre des notes et à compléter les exercices, plaisantant de temps en temps avec ma voisine comme si ça avait été un jour normal.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, annonçant la fin de l'heure, j'eu à peine le temps de cligner des yeux qu'Angela avait plié ses affaires et fermé mon cahier. Elle l'attrapa dans ses mains et me poussa de ma chaise.

« Si on se dépêche on évitera le gros du mouvement. » Expliqua-t-elle et je m'afférai à mon tour.

J'enfournai mes stylos dans ma trousse et me levai, la fermant tout en marchant vers la porte, balançant mon sac sur mon épaule en même temps, bien que je ne sache absolument pas comment j'avais pu faire.

Angela attrapa ensuite mon coude et m'attira vers l'avant de la classe, slalomant entre nos camarades. Nous saluâmes monsieur Taylor avec empressement puis nous perdîmes dans la masse qui s'échappait des salles.

« Parles-moi. Si tu parles et que tu les oublis ça ira plus vite. » Dit-elle en liant son bras au mien après que j'eu rangé mes affaires dans mon sac. « C'est un truc de dingue. Tu es devenue une vrai star. Si quelqu'un ignorait qui tu étais hier, tu peux être sûre que l'erreur est maintenant réparée. » Ironisa-t-elle.

« J'aurai préféré me faire connaitre pour autre chose que pour ces conneries. » Répliquai-je en grimaçant. « Bon sang je ne tiendrai jamais la journée. » Gémis-je en regardant autour de moi.

Même en marchant vite et en faisant semblant de ne rien voir, je ne pouvais louper ce qui se passait autour de moi. Les élèves que nous croisions avaient tous la même réaction. D'abord ils regardaient mon visage, la réalisation se faisait alors leur regards glissaient vers mon abdomen totalement plat puis remontaient vers mon visage. Ensuite ils se tournaient vers leurs amis et commentaient ce qu'ils venaient de voir, c'est-à-dire rien. Ceux qui étaient en train de discuter devant leur casiers se retournaient pour mieux me dévisager.

« C'est le moment de tester la méthode Emmett. » Marmonnai-je et Angela me regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

D'une main un peu tremblante - je détestais attirer l'attention - je fis glisser la fermeture éclaire de ma veste et tirai les pans sur le côté afin d'exposer mon tee-shirt. Angela se pencha un peu en avant et éclata de rire.

« Définitivement le genre d'Emmett Cullen. » Commenta-t-elle en secouant la tête. « Dépêchons-nous avant d'être en retard. »

Mademoiselle Brighton était une éternelle étourdie. Ou alors elle jouait bien son jeu. Lorsque j'entrai dans la salle, elle ne me parla même pas de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille alors que c'était son cours que j'avais dû quitter en catastrophe. Soit elle ne savait rien de ce qu'il se passait dans le lycée, soit elle avait choisi de ne pas commenter les faits. Son comportement vis-à-vis de moi ne changea pas d'un pouce, m'indiquant ainsi qu'un deuxième professeur ici ne me prenait pas en tête de turque.

Le moment le plus pénible de la matinée fut lorsque je dû rejoindre ma classe d'Espagnol. Je ne connaissais personne spécialement à cette heure là et les regards étaient bien plus lourds à porter lorsqu'il n'y avait personne pour vous distraire. En plus de ça, madame Rodriguez adorait son tableau et passait l'heure à y écrire, aucune chance donc de garder la tête baissée sur mon cahier, il fallait au moins que je la relève pour lire ce qui était inscrit. A chaque mouvement, je perçu au moins un regard sur moi.

Un de mes avantages fut que ceux qui chuchotaient entre eux sur ma descendance virtuelle étaient assez loin de moi et je n'entendis donc rien d'offensant, ce qui m'aurait probablement mise hors de moi, ou m'aurait fait fondre en larmes.

Lily m'attendait toute souriante à la sortie de la salle et lia son bras au mien comme l'avait fait Angela.

« Super tantine au rapport. » Me salua-t-elle en souriant.

« Dis pas ça sinon ils vont définitivement croire que j'ai une brioche au four. » Marmonnai-je.

« C'est pour ça que je l'ai dis doucement. Ca aurait presque pu être drôle si ça n'avait pas été aussi dramatique cette histoire. » Lança-t-elle philosophiquement.

« Ça aurait pu. »

« Résumé de la matinée ? »

« J'ai plaqué mon poste de tuteur, j'ai presque faillit assister à un match de catch entre ta mère et le proviseur, je suis certaine qu'elle aurait gagné soit dit en passant. »

« Maman Cullen a la rage quand elle veut. » Approuva Alice. « Ensuite ? »

« J'ai dû aller en cours et rater la fin de la confrontation. Jusque là mes profs sont intelligents et ne m'ont pas fait de remarques. » Continuai-je.

« Ils t'adorent, tu es une bonne élève ils n'ont pas de raison de t'en vouloir. » S'exclama-t-elle. « Même si ces conneries étaient vraies, ET ON SAIT TOUTES LES DEUX QU'ELLES NE LE SONT PAS, ils n'auraient pas de raison de t'en vouloir. » Continua-t-elle, lançant un regard noir à tous ceux qui se tournèrent vers nous lorsqu'elle haussa le ton. « Les élèves ? »

« Angela m'a surprise. Elle habituellement si timide a été très directe quand le mec devant moi a commencé à me fixer avec insistance. »

« A mon tour de jouer les doberman ! » S'extasia mon amie en entrant dans notre salle d'histoire.

« Le prend pas mal Lily mais t'as plutôt la carrure d'un chihuahua. » Souris-je, contente de parler avec autant de légèreté.

« Peut importe. Le principal c'est que j'aboie fort … et je mords aussi. » Dit-elle sérieusement. « Demande à Jasper. » Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire mutin.

« Trop d'infos ! » M'exclamai-je en me bouchant les oreilles avant que nous ne prenions nos places habituelles.

* * *

_*** Beh oui vu que j'écris en français je passe d'une langue à l'autre. Ils disent tous les deux la même chose : **__**A plus tard mon amour**__**.**_

_**** **_**Bodyguard**_** of course.**_

_**Je sais. J'avais dis que la conversation au sujet de l'incident de la douche viendrait dans ce chapitre mais finalement il y a plus à écrire que ce que je pensais et j'ai eu très peu de temps pour moi cette semaine. Et ça sera surement pareil la semaine prochaine. Je suis vraiment désolée mais je ne peux vraiment pas faire mieux. Il y a encore beaucoup à couvrir pour cette journée de cours et je n'aurais pas pu tout écrire en un seul chapitre de toutes façons.**_

_**J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçues avec la conversation Esmé/Grant.**_


	39. Rien que des solutions

_**Wahou. Je n'avais encore que 2406 mots ce matin. Je devais écrire hier mais ma mère était en déprime du coup je suis restée avec elle (shopping, cinéma, jeu de société) et j'ai pas pu écrire du coup j'ai profité de l'absence de mes profs aujourd'hui pour finir ce chapitre. Ce fut long et périlleux mais j'espère que ça vous plaira. **_

_**N'hésitez pas à retourner sur la playlist !**_

_**Beaucoup d'entre vous voulez la suite de l'entrevue avec le proviseur mais je n'ai vraiment pas le temps pour des bonus.**_

_**Encore tout un tas de merci à **_**Maéva, LiiSE, caROse, Nonni, Miistigris, Pauline, charline, Titine, HelleHaare, Camopi, atwilighteuse1, laurie, h0li-daiiz, Gaux, Maé-chan, grazie, aldie, PrincetonGirl818, severine, Marie, oeildenuit Lill et fleur**_** pour leur reviews.**_

**Dorina-Twilighters : **_Bella ne peut pas retrouver son poste de présidente parce que je l'ai décidé. C'est une faible excuse je sais lol. En fait, il faut garder à l'esprit que toutes ses activités étaient là pour l'occuper lorsqu'elle se sentait seule sans son père. Edward a comblé ce manque. Ca fait donc partie du processus de guérison si tu veux. Il y a six mois elle aurait été effondrée de devoir arrêter tout ça, là ça ne lui fait ni chaud ni froid. En ce qui concerne le double des clés …_

**Hind : **_Merci à toi. Je suis bien contente que ça te plaise assez pour que tu laisse une review ! Moi aussi je me demandais ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire une fois qu'ils seraient ensembles mais je ne pouvez pas arrêter parce que Bella n'est pas complètement « guérie » de la mort de son père._

**Blonde_Lily : **_C'est pas tellement la distance pour moi, c'est juste la magie des transports en commun, mais je me sers de ce temps pour écrire un peu. Moi aussi j'adore les tee-shirt à messages, j'en avais des tonnes avant et j'en ai encore quelques uns. _

**Clzmznce : **_Qui ne voudrait pas se réveiller dans les bras d'Edward franchement ? La discussion est là, cette fois je reporte plus ! Sinon beh … je suis contente que le chapitre t'ait plu, je me suis bien marrée à l'écrire._

_**Réponses aux reviews rapides mais je fais ça pour vous poster le chapitre plus rapidement ! Maintenant je me tais et je poste. Vous … vous lisez !**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Bilan de la matinée : un proviseur stupide - là-dessus il n'y a plus aucun doute possible - ; deux profs montrant leur soutien, une prof de mon côté mais sans plus et une prof qui vit dans son propre monde ; deux amies qui me protègent farouchement ; un Emmett Costner qu'on arrête plus ; huit messages d'Edward me demandant comment je vais ; huit messages répondant que tout va bien ; deux accolades affectives des Hale ; un tee-shirt largement exposé accompagné de regards noirs lancés par mes amis ; et pour finir, des dizaines de regards en biais et des décibels de rumeur.

_Je crois que quelque part, le résultat est plutôt positif. C'est vrai qu'en regardant bien on aurait pu trouver bien pire. Comme … le proviseur qui me renvoi encore ou … mes professeurs qui me mettent la misère, des réflexions de mes 'camarades' directement adressées dans le blanc des yeux … Quoi que là-dessus je médite encore._

_Je me demande bien comment je réagirai si quelqu'un venait me parler de tout ça directement ou si j'entendais quelque chose que je n'étais pas sensée entendre. La violence ? La colère ? Oui probablement la colère. Et aussi peut-être la violence, ça dépendrait des propos. Et de la personne. Et de la retenue qu'on exercerait sur moi … Ca serait surement pas beau à voir._

_Reprenons. _

J'étais dans la file de la cantine, Alice devant moi, Emmett derrière. Ces deux là ne me lâchaient pas d'une semelle. Jasper et Rosalie étaient plus discrets eux. Le premier se comportait presque normalement, ce que j'appréciais énormément, et la seconde se contentait de lancer des regards noirs à ceux qui me regardaient avec un peu trop d'insistance. Les Cullen montraient les dents. Littéralement. Quand Alice a dit qu'elle mordait je pensais que c'était juste un jeu de mot, une plaisanterie, mais apparemment elle était très sérieuse et j'espérais vraiment qu'elle n'aurait pas de raisons de mordre. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle plante ses dents n'importe où !

Moi j'étais plutôt souriante et vraiment très décontractée. C'était un peu étrange vu que j'étais toujours très tendue à cause de toute cette histoire, mais je trouvais toujours un aspect comique à la situation et ça me remettait un petit coup de jus pour finir la journée.

« Ça m'a l'air d'être un repas très équilibré Bella ! » Plaisanta Emmett en désignant mon plateau d'un coup de menton.

« Une platée de frites et des nuggets qui ont baigné dans l'huile. » Dis-je en me léchant exagérément les lèvres.

« Tu te trompes de Cullen à aguicher chérie. » Me lança Rosalie en posant son plateau avant de s'asseoir.

« En parlant de ça, comment va Eddy ? » Enchaina Jasper.

Yep. Définitivement là pour changer de sujet ces deux là.

« Collant, protecteur, harceleur … il guérit bien. » Répondis-je en haussant les épaules d'un geste nonchalant en me laissant tomber sur ma chaise.

« Je vais te dénoncer, lui dire que tu te moques. » S'exclama Emmett.

« Vas lui dire tout ce que tu veux parce que, premièrement, c'est pas ma mère donc je peux dire de lui tout ce que je veux, et secondement, je lui ai déjà dis tout ça dans mon dernier message. » Dis-je en souriant fièrement.

« Edward, je t'aime, vraiment, mais là ça devient trop. Laisse-moi déjeuner tranquillement et je t'appelle plus tard. » Lança Alice entre deux bouchées. « Pas que j'ai regardé par-dessus ton épaule quand tu l'as tapé. » Se défendit-elle.

« Bien sur que non. » Dis-je en souriant avant de me mettre à manger.

Après ça, le déjeuner commença sur le même modèle que tous les autres déjeuners, excepté le fait qu'aujourd'hui je n'avais pas mon partenaire de bécotage et de sourires niais. Heureusement pour moi, les autres ne s'enfermèrent pas dans leur bulles et discutèrent avec moi.

Dix minutes tout juste après que nous ayons commencé, je perçu deux voix bien connues approcher derrière moi. Je ne me retournai pas et Emmett confirma mon intuition.

« Kyle ma poule ! » Lança-t-il.

Mais il ne reçu aucune réponse car mon capitaine d'équipe - si je faisais encore partie de l'équipe - était en pleine démonstration de ses talents musicaux, chantant à tue tête accompagné de l'exubérante Lydie.

Tous deux posèrent leur plateaux en fin de table à côté de moi. Sans surprise, je remarquai que la musique d'accompagnement provenait du portable de ma coéquipière qu'elle avait posé sur son plateau.

« Qu'est-ce que vous … ? » Commençai-je à demander avant d'être interrompue par sa main sur ma bouche.

Ils troquèrent ensuite leurs « oh oh oh » contre le premier couplet et j'écoutai plus attentivement.

_4 Years you think for sure_

_That's all you've got to endure_

_All the total dicks_

_All the Stuck-up Chicks_

_So superficial, so immature_

_Then When you graduate,_

_Ya take a look around and you say "Hey Wait!"_

_This is the same as where I just came from,_

_I thought it was over, Aw that's just great._

_The Whole Damn World is just as obsessed_

_With who's the best dressed and who's having sex_

_Who's got the money. Who gets the honeys_

_Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess_

_And you still don't have the right look_

_And you don't have the right friends_

_Nothing changes but the faces, the names, and the trends_

_High School Never Ends__*****_

« En gros, te prend pas la tête avec les cons Bella, sinon t'as pas fini d'avoir la migraine. » Conclu Kyle une fois la musique coupée.

« Ouai, après tout c'est pas tellement de leur faute si ils ont pas de vie. Pitoyable … » Ajouta Lydia en soupirant et en secouant la tête d'un air affligé.

« C'est pas de ma faute non plus mais passons … j'aimerai autant ne pas parler de ça. Tant qu'on me laisse tranquille … »

« C'est comprit ! » S'exclama Kyle avant de tourner son attention vers Emmett.

*

***

*****

*******

*****

***

*

Pour une fois, je restai à la cafétéria avec les autres tout au long de la pause déjeuner. Je n'avais pas de cours de tutorat à donner, pas de réunion du conseil des élèves à présider, et je n'avais pas non plus Edward pour aller m'enfermer dans la salle de l'ancien journal. Mis à part ce dernier détail, c'était assez plaisant.

J'avais donc discuté avec mes amis pendant prêt d'une heure et demi avant de téléphoner, comme promis, à mon petit-ami. Je luis avais raconté presque minute par minute ma matinée et l'avais rassuré. Le mieux dans tout ça, c'est qu'à aucun moment je n'avais eu à mentir. Ma journée se passait, pour le moment, très bien. Bien sûr ça aurait été mieux si je n'étais pas un aimant à regards mais ça aurait aussi pu être pire !

Cinq minutes avant la sonnerie, nous nous séparâmes pour chacun rejoindre nos cours, et même si je venais tout juste de raccrocher, ce fut le moment où Edward me manqua le plus. Quoi qu'il se passe, nous étions toujours ensembles et seuls à ce moment là de la journée, lorsque nous rejoignions la salle de biologie. Là j'étais effectivement seule mais plus tellement ensembles.

J'arrivais au niveau de la porte et m'apprêtais à entrer - enfin j'essayais de m'encourager mentalement à entrer - quand on m'interpella. Je me retournai donc pour trouver mon professeur venant vers moi. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres de la porte et me fit signe de le rejoindre.

« Monsieur Laker ? » Le saluai-je, me demandant ce qu'il voulait me dire et priant pour que ce ne soit pas une mauvaise nouvelle.

« Bella. Je suis ravi de voir que tu es de retour. » Dit-il avec un sourire un peu forcé.

Le fait qu'il soit ravi était rassurant, mais le manque de sincérité de son sourire me fit craindre le pire.

« Merci. » Répondis-je, ne pouvant m'empêcher de grimacer.

« Écoutes Bella … » Reprit-il hésitant. « Tu dois te douter que je suis au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé hier. »

« Oui … Tout le lycée semble être au courant. » Marmonnai-je, déjà persuadée que j'allais pouvoir me trouver un coin pour pleurer pendant une heure.

« Non, non, non ! » Se précipita-t-il de dire, hésitant un instant avant de presser mes épaules d'un geste compatissant. « Je n'ai prêté absolument aucun crédit à ces balivernes. » Continua-t-il horrifié.

« Merci. » Soupirai-je en chassant les larmes qui étaient vite montées.

« En fait, ce dont je voulais te parler, c'est des cours. »

« Oh ? »

« Comment dire ? Je me doute bien que tu n'as pas pu rattraper la leçon d'hier mais ça n'est pas grave. En réalité, ce qui m'embête, c'est le sujet du chapitre. »

« Le sujet du chapitre ? » M'étonnai-je.

« Nous avons commencé hier la partie sur la reproduction. » Grimaça-t-il.

« Génial. » Soupirai-je.

Excellent timing monsieur Laker. Vraiment, là c'est parfait.

« Oui … » Marmonna-t-il. « Ces chapitres là font toujours pouffer les moins dégourdis mais là, avec les bruits qui courent, ça m'embête énormément pour toi. »

« Non je … je peux faire avec. » Tentai-je de le rassurer alors que je ne croyais pas moi-même à ce que je disais.

« Non, Bella, je sais que ça sera difficile. J'ai cherché une solution et je pense en avoir trouvé une. »

« Laquelle ? » Demandai-je précipitamment, une lueur d'espoir s'allumant dans mon petit cerveau.

« Ça ne me plait pas vraiment parce que c'est un peu comme si tu avais une raison de te cacher, alors que tu n'en as absolument pas ! » S'exclama-t-il.

« Me cacher ? »

« Tu es une jeune fille intelligente et responsable Bella, et tu es douée dans ma matière. J'ai pensé que, peut-être, tu pourrais récupérer le cours d'hier et d'aujourd'hui en salle de tutorat, et quand Edward reviendra je verrai avec vous si quelque chose vous échappe. »

« Et je suivrai toute cette partie sans venir en cours ? Je ne pense pas que ça sera positif pour mes résultats monsieur Laker … » Dis-je, hésitante, bien que l'idée de ne pas affronter les autres sur un tel terrain était quelque part plaisante.

« La décision finale te revient Bella, c'était une simple proposition. » Sourit-il.

« Je sais, je … » Bégayai-je, détournant le regard vers la rangée de casier.

Les retardataires se pressaient de rejoindre leurs classes avant que la cloche ne sonne et ne nous prêtaient pas beaucoup d'attention. J'entendais les élèves dans la classe et leur brouhaha habituel.

Affronter une vingtaine d'élèves, complètement seule, et sur un cours sur la reproduction sexuelle en plus de ça … c'était une rude épreuve qui s'annonçait. Si Edward avait été là au moins … Je supportais assez bien la situation lorsque je n'étais pas seule. La proposition de mon professeur était peut-être la meilleure à envisager.

« Est-ce que … Est-ce que vous pensez que ça serait possible que je rattrape les cours seule jusqu'au retour d'Edward et, ensuite, revenir assister au cours avec la classe ? »

« Comme je l'ai dis la décision te revient Bella. Dans tous les cas, je serai là pour t'aider à assimiler le cours, tes résultats n'en pâtiront pas je peux te le garantir. Tout dépend de l'ambiance dans laquelle tu veux travailler. » Répondit-il alors que la sonnerie annonçant le début du cours retentissait dans les couloirs.

« Bien. » Me décidai-je. « Je vais aller dans la salle de tutorat aujourd'hui et … je verrai plus tard ce que je déciderai. De toutes manières ça sera dur de suivre la leçon du jour sans savoir ce qu'il s'est dit hier. » Souris-je.

« Parfait ! » S'exclama-t-il. « Voilà les documents dont tu auras besoin. Ça c'est le cours, tu n'auras pas besoin de le copier, la feuille est pour toi. Et là se sont les activités. Essaye d'assimiler la leçon et fait les exercices sur une feuille. Laisse-la dans mon casier avant de partir et je corrigerai ça ce soir pour voir si tu as compris. » Expliqua-t-il en me tendant un paquet de feuilles. « Oh et si tu as des questions sur le cours, laisse-les avec tes exercices et je t'y répondrai demain. »

« Très bien. » Acquiesçai-je en commençant à m'éloigner vers la salle de tutorat qui serait heureusement vide à cette heure-ci.

« Navré que cette histoire ait prit de telles proportions Bella. » Ajouta-t-il en secouant la tête d'un air affligé.

« Il faut faire avec ! » Répondis-je en souriant, essayant de me montrer positive. « Merci de votre soutien monsieur Laker. » Ajoutai-je avant qu'il n'entre en classe et que je parte vers le bâtiment principal.

Comme je l'avais suspecté, la salle de tutorat était complètement vide d'élèves. Quelques professeurs qui n'avaient pas cours à cette heure là passèrent déposer des listes d'exercices ou des devoirs blancs dont se servaient les tuteurs. C'était, quelque part, satisfaisant de savoir que je n'aurai plus à courir partout pour récupérer les sujets ou les corrections, ou encore passer des heures à répéter la même chose à une personne qui ne comprenait toujours pas. Je savais que c'était un peu égoïste mais je n'étais vraiment pas prête à être toute gentille avec ce que je subissais au lycée.

Pendant une demi-heure environ, je lu les pages de cours que monsieur Laker m'avait données, puis je passai le reste de l'heure à travailler sur le trois activités de la veille. Je mettais tout juste le point final quand la sonnerie retentit. Je rangeai mes affaires, laissai ma copie dans le casier du prof et sortis rapidement pour rejoindre Lily en cours de sport.

C'était ma dernière épreuve de la journée. Affronter les vestiaires, lieu de pèlerinage de toute colporteuse de ragots qui se respecte, et voir comment mon coach réagissait à la situation.

Alice m'attendait devant le portail du domaine sportif.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Lui demandai-je.

Habituellement nous nous retrouvions devant le gymnase ou même directement dans les vestiaires ou sur le terrain.

« On a changé d'activité et je ne savais pas si tu étais au courant ou non. » Grimaça-t-elle en partant en direction d'un des bâtiments.

« Oh. Non je l'ignorais. Et donc on est partit pour quatre semaines de ? »

« Natation. » Dit-elle en grimaçant de nouveau. « Bon sang les maillots du lycée sont vraiment horribles, j'ai cru mourir de honte hier du coup j'en ai apporté un aujourd'hui. »

« Et tu as prévenu ta meilleure amie qui était exclue hier d'en faire autant. » Fis-je remarquer.

« Désolée. »

« Pas grave, je ne suis pas de la police de la mode moi, je survivrai avec un simple pièce unique et unie. » Me moquai-je. « Enfin bref, natation … il ne me manquait plus que ça, encore plus d'exposition. »

« Au moins ils verront ton ventre plat et des cuisses sans vergetures. »

« Charmant. » Ris-je. « Mais je préférerai vraiment qu'ils évitent de regarder mes cuisses de près. »

« Privilège réservé ? » Taquina-t-elle.

« Exactement et tu sais qu'il y a des choses pour lesquelles ton frère n'est pas préteur. »

« Tes cuisses entre autres ? »

« Entre autres oui ! » Répondis-je en arrivant devant mon casier.

Après ça, nous attrapâmes chacune notre maillot de bain et partîmes nous enfermer dans une des cabines pour nous changer. Nous ne parlâmes pas, ne voulant pas donner aux autres davantage de raisons de parler de moi, et nous dépêchâmes de rejoindre la piscine une fois nos affaires enfermées dans nos casiers.

J'avais gardé un de mes shorts de volley par-dessus mon maillot et avais placé ma serviette autour de mon cou. Ça ne me protégeait pas extrêmement du regard des autres mais c'était le maximum que je pouvais faire.

Alice à mes côtés, je cherchai le coach des yeux. Autant en finir tout de suite avec les sujets pénibles. C'est lui qui me trouva, arrivant du couloir dans mon dos.

« Swan. » Dit-il simplement en faisant signe de la main par-dessus son épaule pour que je le suive jusqu'à son banc.

« Coach ? »

« Cullen était absent hier à l'entrainement. » Remarqua-t-il.

« Il a la grippe, il devrait surement revenir demain. » Lui répondis-je en fronçant les sourcils, étonnée qu'il parle d'Edward et pas de moi.

« Dit lui qu'il ne jouera pas demain mais que je veux qu'il soit là pour observer la tactique. »

« Bien coach. » Dis-je simplement avant d'attendre qu'il continu.

Il resta silencieux et porta son attention sur son sac qu'il se mit à fouiller pour trouver je ne sais quoi.

« Est-ce que tu as l'intention d'arrêter le volley Swan ? » Demanda-t-il finalement.

« Si c'est ce que vous voulez. » Répliquai-je. « Vous pensez que je devrai ? »

« C'est toi qui décide. Je te pause juste la question puisque nous arrivons en fin de championnat. Je dois avoir une équipe en forme et sérieuse … »

« Et vous pensez que je ne suis pas sérieuse ? » Le coupai-je. « Ou peut-être que je ne suis pas en forme. Est-ce que vous avez besoin d'un certificat médical vous aussi ? » Demandai-je, commençant à m'énerver.

« Surveille ton ton avec moi Swan. » Gronda-t-il.

« Je commence à en avoir par-dessus la tête de cette histoire. » M'exclamai-je, ne me préoccupant plus de garder notre conversation privée.

Alice s'approcha et posa une main sur mon épaule pour tenter de me calmer, les autres qui étaient présents autour du bassins nous regardaient attentivement.

« Je suis pas en cloque bordel ! » Criai-je. « Mais si vous voulez me virer de l'équipe, dites-le simplement. »

« Tu n'étais pas à l'entrainement hier et tu as plaqué tes autres activités, je veux juste savoir si tu compte aussi arrêter le volley. » Rétorqua Sanders entre ses dents, n'appréciant pas le cinéma que je faisais.

« J'étais interdite d'entrainement par le proviseur ! » M'exclamai-je ahurie. « Bien sur que je n'abandonne pas le volley ! »

« C'est Grant qui t'a interdit de venir à mon entrainement ? » Demanda-t-il.

« J'étais provisoirement renvoyée. » Acquiesçai-je.

« Je veux te voir demain à 16H30 pétantes au gymnase. Et t'as intérêt à être en forme Swan. » S'exclama-t-il, mettant fin à la discussion.

Je m'éloignai avec Alice, entendant mon coach marmonner au sujet de Grant qui se mêlait trop de son équipe et qui sabotait nos chances de victoire au championnat.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il va se passer maintenant ? » Me demanda Lily en lançant des regards noirs à ceux qui nous regardaient d'un peu trop près.

« Je ne sais pas. Sanders va nous faire cracher nos poumons à l'entrainement, ça c'est une chose certaine. Après, j'espère qu'il ira dire deux mots à Grant même si je me doute que ça ne laissera pas beaucoup de traces. On a beau être la meilleure équipe sportive du lycée, on passe toujours après les footballeurs. » Finis-je en grimaçant.

Le bruit strident du sifflet nous ramena tous au silence.

« Tous au bassin, deux par lignes vous me faites 200 mètres pour vous échauffer. Je veux 125, 25, 25, 25. Crawle, brasse, dos crawlé et papillon. ON SE BOUGE ! » S'exclama Sanders.

Ni une, ni deux, Alice et moi nous débarrassâmes de nos shorts et serviettes, enfilâmes lunettes et bonnets, et choisîmes une ligne à partager. Mon amie plongea la première, et lorsqu'elle arriva à l'autre bout du bassin après ses premiers vingt-cinq mètres, je plongeai à mon tour, prenant garde à rester sur la droite de la ligne quand nous nous croisâmes.

Sanders était apparemment énervé et j'étais bien contente que ça ne soit pas contre moi en particulier. Il n'avait pas apprécier le petit coup de Grant et, le connaissant, il allait surement contacter le proviseur dès notre cours terminé.

Après l'échauffement - qu'il avait jugé trop mou - il nous fit travailler uniquement le papillon - que nous nagions comme des baleines. Pendant toute la durée du cours il hurla au lieu de parler et ne montra pas une once de compassion. Pas même avec moi. Surtout pas avec moi. J'avais manqué un entrainement, même si ça n'était pas de ma faute, et il voulait être sur que je restais en forme malgré tout.

Lorsqu'il nous relâcha enfin, se précipitant hors du bâtiment - surement pour aller voir mon meilleur ami le proviseur Grant - j'étais complètement épuisée et mes épaules me faisaient souffrir le martyre. Si le lendemain je parvenais à lever les bras pour stopper une balle, ça tiendrait du miracle.

Nous passâmes à la douche et nous rhabillâmes avant de prendre la direction du parking où les autres nous attendaient.

« Je les ramène et ensuite j'ai du travail avec Jasper. » M'expliqua Alice.

« Oh mais pas la peine de faire croire que tu vas travailler. » Plaisantai-je. « Un message pour maman Cullen ? »

« Je serai à l'heure pour le diner et j'ai très faim. » Dit-elle en insistant sur le _'très'_.

« Reçu. » Ris-je en entrant dans ma voiture.

Lorsque je passai le portail du parking, sentant la bosse du rail sous les pneus, je lâchai un soupire de soulagement.

Ma première journée était passée et mes professeurs étaient de mon côté, m'apportant ainsi la certitude que je pourrai finir mon année sans avoir à affronter une rancœur injuste.

Mes amis s'étaient montrés adorables. Autant les proches, que l'équipe ou encore Angela.

Les autres … et bien les autres continuaient sur leur lancée. Ils parlaient doucement, dans mon dos, et je ne savais rien de ce qu'ils se racontaient derrière leurs livres de cours ou d'une chaise à l'autre.

Et puis le meilleur de tout, c'était que je pouvais maintenant rentrer et retrouver Edward. Edward qui viendrait au lycée avec moi demain si tout allait toujours aussi bien. Car même si avoir mes amis auprès de moi était agréable, je savais qu'ils ne pouvaient pas m'apporter autant de soutien que la simple présence de mon petit-ami.

Je me garai enfin à cheval sur le trottoir devant la maison des Cullen et quittai la voiture rapidement pour rejoindre la maison tout aussi vite, revenant sur mes pas en grognant pour verrouiller ma voiture. Les voitures anciennes sont très sympa à regarder mais une télécommande à distance c'est quand même super pratique.

Lorsque j'ouvris la porte après avoir frappé un coup rapide - comme Esmé avait _exigé_ que je fasse - je fus accablée par le bruit avant de sourire largement.

Edward et sa mère se tenaient dans le salon, s'agitant devant la télévision. Le voir debout et habillé, même si ça n'était qu'un survêtement informe, était vraiment rassurant. Pas que sa grippe m'inquiétait énormément, mais là il avait vraiment l'air d'aller mieux et il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il ne soit pas au lycée demain.

L'ambiance était, elle aussi, entrainante. Ils jouaient tous les deux à _RockBand_ apparemment, Esmé utilisant le micro et Edward la guitare.

« Et j'ai encore gagné ! » S'exclama mon petit-ami avant de faire une danse ridicule.

« C'est de la triche ! » Se défendit sa mère. « Tu joues de la guitare alors forcément tu y arrives mieux que moi. »

« Oh pitié maman. Je joue de la guitare depuis quoi ? Six ans ? Et toi tu te sers de ta voix depuis combien de temps déjà ? Trente-sept ans. »

« Encore trente-six je te prie jeune homme. »

« C'est du pareil au même, te cherche pas d'excuse. » Marmonna-t-il avant de se mettre à régler le jeu pour lancer la prochaine chanson.

Je me raclai la gorge pour attirer leur attention et ils se retournèrent tous les deux d'un même geste et se mirent à sourire aussi largement que moi.

« Bella ! » S'exclama Esmé en posant délicatement le micro sur la table basse pour venir me prendre dans ses bras.

Edward ne se formalisa pas autant et balança la guitare sur le canapé avant de passer par-dessus le dossier pour me serrer directement dans ses bras et m'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Il ne m'avait pas embrassée comme ça depuis samedi soir et, forcément, je me laissai complètement aller, passant mes bras autour de sa nuque pour agripper ses cheveux à pleine main alors qu'il encerclait ma taille et me serrait contre lui.

Cette fois-ci, c'est Esmé qui rappela sa présence d'un « hmm » et nous nous séparâmes, Edward souriant tout fier de lui et moi légèrement gênée.

« Tu as passé une bonne journée Bella ? » Questionna madame Cullen après m'avoir prise rapidement dans ses bras.

« Meilleure que ce que j'avais imaginée. » Souris-je. « Sanders te veut à l'entrainement demain. Tu ne joueras pas c'est juste pour que tu assimile la tactique. » Dis-je à Edward.

« Je peux jouer ! » S'exclama-t-il avant que j'ai le temps de continuer.

« Mais bien sur, on verra ça demain après huit heures de cours. » Éludai-je avant de me tourner vers sa mère. « Alice a dit qu'elle rentrerait pour le diner et ma chargé de vous dire qu'elle avait très faim. »

« C'est tellement charmant à elle de prendre son amie pour un pigeon voyageur. » Sourit Esmé.

« N'est-ce pas ? » Fis-je remarquer.

« Des devoirs à faire ? » Questionna Edward.

« Pas pour moi, en ce qui te concerne … » Continuai-je hésitante.

« T'en fais pas. » Répliqua-t-il rapidement.

Il avait vite comprit que je n'avais pas pu aller chercher des élèves qui partageaient ses cours pour leur demander les leçons ou les devoirs à faire. Pas dans ma situation actuelle.

« Tu fais une partie bébé ? » Demanda-t-il ensuite en désignant l'écran.

« Mais bien sur mon lapin. » Répondis-je en souriant devant sa grimace.

Je l'entendis marmonner quelque chose au sujet de Kyle alors qu'il activait la batterie.

« Laissons Bella choisir en premier ! » S'exclama Esmé en m'attirant vers l'espace qu'ils avaient dégagé devant l'écran.

« Y a pas un piano ? » Demandai-je hésitante.

« Non. » Lança-t-elle fermement. « Marre des tricheurs. »

« J'ai pas triché ! » Rétorqua Edward depuis la console.

« Je … je vais prendre la batterie, ça m'a l'air mon compliqué que la guitare. » Remarquai-je pour moi-même en m'installant devant _'l'instrument'_.

« Oh Edward chéri mets-nous une chanson que je connais au moins. Il n'y aurait pas **I love rock'n'roll** par exemple ? » Plaida Esmé.

« Nope. Je peux essayer de trouver un truc sans trop de paroles. » Concéda-t-il avant de faire défiler la liste des chansons.**

Je le vis pouffer légèrement avant de sélectionner une chanson et de récupérer la guitare. Il me jeta un sourire en coin et la chanson démarra. J'étais prête à jouer les première notes mais j'eu un bug en reconnaissant la chanson et je faillis louper les premières, me reprenant pourtant, sentant le rouge me monter aux joues.

Cet enfoiré n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de lancer **Hysteria**, chanson sur laquelle je l'avais laissé me peloter allègrement selon les mots d'Alice.

J'essayais de me concentrer un maximum sur le jeu pour chasser les souvenirs de ce moment là. Ou au moins les tenir à distance le temps qu'Esmé était dans la pièce avec nous.

Ce fut une torture de plus de trois minutes et quarante secondes avant que la chanson n'arrive à sa fin. Edward n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de chanter silencieusement les paroles que je lui avais dites à l'oreille l'autre fois.

Troublée comme je l'avais été et vu qu'Edward n'était pas vraiment concentré sur sa guitare, c'est Esmé qui gagna haut la main.

« Je vais rester sur une victoire et vous laisser entre jeunes. J'ai le diner à préparer. » S'excusa-t-elle en posant le micro.

« Vous avez besoin d'aide ? » Proposai-je poliment.

« Bella … » Soupira-t-elle en haussant les épaules sans se tourner vers moi.

Ça devait surement dire non.

« Idiot. » Chuchotai-je à Edward quand je me rappelai de sa présence.

« Quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas cette chanson ? » S'enquit-il en souriant bêtement.

« Idiot. » Répétai-je en riant. « Allez laisse-moi une véritable chance de gagner. »

« Okay. Je vais même laisser le destin choisir la chanson. » Me taquina-t-il. « Maman donne moi un chiffre ! » Lança-t-il en direction de la cuisine.

« Douze. » Répondit la voix de sa mère au milieu des tintements des ustensiles.

Je me remis à la batterie et Edward laissa la guitare pour le micro.

« Tu changes ? » Remarquai-je.

« J'aime bien cette chanson. » Répliqua-t-il avec nonchalance - trop de nonchalance - alors que la chanson commençait.

_So 1, 2, 3, take my hand and come with me_

_because you look so fine_

_and I really wanna make you mine._

_I say you look so fine_

_that I really wanna make you mine._

_Oh, 4,5,6 c'mon and get your kicks_

_now you dont need that money_

_when you look like that, do ya honey._

_Big black boots,_

_long brown hair,_

_she's so sweet_

_with her get back stare._

_Well I could see,_

_you home with me,_

_but you were with another man, yea !_

_I know we,_

_ain't got much to say,_

_before I let you get away, yea !_

_I said, are you gonna be my girl ?***_

Il jouait son crâneur à fond et c'était difficile de rester concentrée sur le jeu. Ça faisait plaisir de le revoir en forme et puis ça me remontait aussi le moral après cette longue journée sans lui.

*

***

*****

*******

*****

***

*

Après le repas, chacun vaqua à ses occupations. Je n'avais pas de devoirs à faire mais je devais expliquer à Edward la _situation biologie _comme je l'appelais.

Nous étions tous les deux installés dans sa chambre, un peu de musique en fond sonore, quand on tapa à la porte et Esmé entra dans la pièce après l'invitation d'Edward. Ma mère à moi aurait donné un coup et serrait rentrée, madame Cullen avait l'air plus consciente de ce qui pouvait potentiellement se passer derrière les portes closes.

« Hmm. » Marmonna-t-elle simplement.

« Vous voulez que je vous laisse ? » Demandai-je en me levant à moitié du lit, balançant mes jambes sur le côté du matelas.

« Non, non Bella, ça te concerne aussi ! » M'arrêta-t-elle.

« Okay, qu'est-ce qui se passe, _encore_ ? » Demanda Edward en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit à son tour.

« Rien de bien grave. » Répondit sa mère en hésitant toujours. « Je sais que ça n'est pas la conversation qu'on apprécie le plus quand on est ado alors je vais aller droit au but. » Continua-t-elle et nous comprîmes immédiatement. « Carlisle et moi avons pensé que ça serait moins gênant pour Bella si c'était moi qui vous en parlez mais si vous préférez … si toi Edward tu préfères en parler avec ton père … »

« Pitié maman. Toi ou papa … franchement tout ce que je veux c'est qu'on en finisse. » Grimaça Edward.

Oui pour moi c'était moins gênant d'avoir une femme en face de moi, mais pour Edward, parler de ça avec sa mère …

« Vous êtes grands, et il n'y a pas grand-chose qui ne soit pas abordé ouvertement dans la société d'aujourd'hui alors je pense qu'on peut éviter les détails. Vous êtes tous les deux responsables, c'est une chose dont Carlisle et moi sommes conscients, mais vous êtes aussi jeunes, et on a été jeunes avant vous … »

« Maman je t'en prie, vous voir maintenant suffit. Pas besoin, en plus, de vous imaginer il y a dix-huit ans. »

« Oui. » Acquiesça-t-elle. « Bella tu m'as dis que … » Commença-t-elle avant de se stopper et de décider autrement.

Elle déposa sur la table de nuit une boite de préservatifs que je n'avais pas vue jusque là. Mon regard fixa la boite quelques secondes avant de se reposer sur Esmé et j'étais persuadée d'être au moins rosée.

« Maman … » Se lança Edward, hésitant.

« Edward. » Le coupa-t-elle. « Ça n'est pas parce qu'ils sont là que vous devez absolument les utiliser, mais _puisqu_'ils sont là, quand vous déciderez de franchir le cap, vous pourrez le faire d'une manière responsable. Aucun d'entre nous n'a envie de revivre l'expérience de ces derniers jours. Encore moins si c'est la vérité. »

Là elle marquait un point. Et puis, maintenant qu'ils étaient là … la question contraception/protection était réglée.

« Oui bien sûr. » Acquiesçai-je avant qu'un silence gênant ne s'installe.

« Okay maman, c'est tout ce que tu voulais nous … dire ? » La pressa-t-il.

« Euh … oui. Bonne soirée tous les deux. » Nous salua-t-elle avant de quitter la chambre avec un dernier sourire.

« C'était … les cinq minutes … les plus gênantes … de ma vie. » Lâcha doucement Edward.

« Pour moi ça arrive ex æquo avec le jour où ta sœur est rentrée sans frapper. » Dis-je avant d'éclater de rire.

« Oui, surement. » Approuva Edward en riant avec moi.

D'un geste qu'il voulait discret, il attrapa la boite et la rangea dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit, signifiant ainsi que la conversation était close.

Je me levai donc et allai m'enfermer dans la salle de bains pour me préparer pour la nuit.

*

***

*****

*******

*****

***

*

L'intervention d'Esmé m'avait un peu déstabilisée mais ça n'était pas une raison suffisante pour repousser encore une fois la conversation que nous devions avoir.

« Donc » Dis-je mes yeux fixés sur le plafond.

« Donc ? » S'exclama-t-il. « Tu commences ton 'rituel de bonne nuit' par donc ? »

« Naaan ! » M'exclamai-je en tournant mon visage vers lui. « On a dit qu'on parlerait. Ou plutôt j'ai dis qu'on parlerait. »

« Et beh parlons … » Répondit-il d'un air hésitant, réalisant ce dont je voulais parler.

« Edward. » Soupirai-je en ramenant à nouveau mon regard sur le plafond. « Tu réagis comme si c'était une punition ! »

« Non je … je sais juste pas quoi en dire. »

« Okay alors c'est moi qui vais commencer. » Dis-je avant de prendre une grande inspiration et d'éclater de rire.

« Bella ? » S'étonna-t-il, limite inquiet pour ma santé mentale.

« Non c'est juste … trop … okay c'est partit ! » Dis-je reprenant mon sérieux. « On dirait que ces derniers jours, les frasques du destin me poussent à … me poussent au sex. »

« T'es pas sérieuse ? Les frasques du destin ? Pitié Bella … dis moi que t'es pas sérieuse. » S'exclama-t-il incrédule en se relevant, s'appuyant sur un coude.

« J'en sais absolument rien. Comment veux-tu expliquer ça ?! Même si c'est pas dans ce but précis, il n'empêche que c'est le destin ! »

Cette conversation n'allait pas du tout comme je l'avais imaginée. Je m'étais décidée pour des paroles sensées qui ôteraient définitivement toute culpabilité chez Edward. Au lieu de ça, je racontais des conneries en parlant des frasques du destin. Il fallait que je me reprenne en mains.

« Le point est que c'est arrivé. » Repris-je et il se laissa retomber sur son oreiller. « Edward, non seulement on ne peut rien y faire mais en plus … En fait ça n'est pas dramatique. Je veux dire, il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour. » Insistai-je en me tournant sur le côté pour le regarder. « C'était prévu ! Bon d'accord c'était pas vraiment prévu. » Rectifiai-je en riant devant son incrédulité. « Ce qu'il faut que tu te dises Edward, c'est qu'un jour ou l'autre ça aurait fini par arriver, pas dans ces circonstances, mais au moins, là, j'ai évité la pression. »

« Bella … »

« On ne reviendra pas sur le truc de qui est coupable. Tu étais malade, c'était une urgence. Tu as essayé de sortir, tu as même fermé les yeux ! La seule chose qui a fait que tu as regardé l'espace de trois secondes c'est ton instinct protecteur. Je peux pas t'en vouloir de t'inquiéter pour moi ! Si je savais tenir sur mes jambes sans glisser sur le carrelage ça ne serait pas arriver. Je blâme donc les aléas de la génétique. »

« C'était deux secondes et je refuse que tu prennes la responsabilité de ce qu'il s'est passé. » Rétorqua-t-il en se tournant à son tour sur son côté.

« Edward, tu parles de ça comme si c'était un incident grave. Il n'y a pas mort d'homme. On a juste tué ma pudeur et je pense que je m'en porte franchement mieux. » Avouai-je sérieusement.

« Comment ça ? »

« Ca me tuait d'être retenue constamment par cette gêne. J'avais vraiment envie qu'on avance et ma pudeur nous coinçait à la deuxième base. »

« Bella … me ressort pas ton histoire de frasques du destin qui te poussent au sex … Comprends-moi bien. Quand je t'ai vu c'était … je suis qu'un mec de dix-sept ans, autrement dit un pervers ambulant. Tu étais absolument magnifique … » S'expliqua-t-il difficilement.

« Et totalement ridicule. » Le coupai-je.

Il avait l'air de craindre ma réaction. Comme si j'allais en vouloir à Edward de me trouver attirante ! Je le trouvais attirant moi aussi ! Et bien plus que ça même …

« Tu n'avais pas l'air ridicule, tu avais l'air terrorisée. » Se renfrogna-t-il.

« Ca n'était pas de la terreur c'était de la surprise. » Opposai-je.

« Je sais ce que j'ai vu ! » Objecta-t-il à son tour.

« C'est justement à cause de ce que tu as vu qu'on est en train de discuter. » Plaisantai-je. « Franchement Edward, cette situation _'catastrophe' _nous a véritablement aidés. Je te promet que je vais parfaitement bien. Je vais même mieux ! »

« Alors pourquoi tu étais si hésitante les deux premiers jours ? » Lança-t-il, pensant me poser une colle.

« Premièrement parce que tu étais malade et que j'avais promis à tes parents d'éviter toute exposition superflue, et secondement … à cause de ta réaction. »

« Ma réaction ? »

« Edward, tu as vomi dans la minute qui a suivit … mon égo en a vraiment souffert. » Expliquai-je, plaisantant seulement à moitié.

« C'était la grippe Bella ! » S'exclama-t-il offusqué par mon idée. « Crois-moi, même ça, ça n'a pas suffit à me calmer. J'étais mortifié à l'idée d'être toujours … excité … au moment où mes parents arriveraient dans la pièce. » Continua-t-il, hésitant encore et observant ma réaction à son aveu.

« Tu n'as pas à être anxieux. » Me lançai-je, décidant de mettre un terme à son auto-flagellation. « C'est flatteur de savoir que je te fais cet effet … et plutôt normal en fait ! Je suis carrément canon comme fille. » Ajoutai-je.

« Avec des jambes parfaites. » Enchaina-t-il, entrant dans mon jeu de _'sexy Bella la modeste'_.

« Juste les jambes ? » Demandai-je en haussant les sourcils suggestivement.

« Isabella Swan tu vas finir par me tuer. » Grogna-t-il en enfouissant sa tête dans l'oreiller.

« J'espère bien que non. » Soufflai-je avant d'essayer de le faire émerger de sa planque.

« Arg Bella laisse-moi cinq minutes. Parler de tout ça n'a pas aidé les souvenirs à rester dans le fond de mon esprit. »

« Ah. » Dis-je simplement avant de me rallonger à ma place, retrouvant mon ami le plafond et sa magnifique … peinture blanche. « Okay Edward, tout ceci étant dit je pense que je vais juste dormir. Et tu ferais bien d'en faire autant si tu veux passer l'examen de contrôle du docteur Cullen. Retourner en cours sera déjà suffisamment fatiguant, t'as pas besoin de passer une mauvaise nuit avant ça. » Repris-je, gênée par le silence.

« Bella, arrête, on dirait ma mère ! » Marmonna-t-il toujours étouffé dans son oreiller. « Non ! En fait continu, imaginer ma mère aide beaucoup dans le processus. » S'exclama-t-il en émergeant enfin.

« Encore heureux. » Pouffai-je avant de me pencher par-dessus lui pour éteindre la lampe de chevet. « Quoi que ta mère a décidé de pousser un peu le destin elle aussi. » Dis-je, légèrement mal à l'aise sur ce coup là.

Edward grogna et renfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller. Apparemment, pour lui comme pour moi, c'était pénible de repenser à ce moment … gênant. Oui ça doit être le mot. Enfin ça partait d'une bonne intention après tout !

« Garde tes distances femme. » Grogna-t-il quand je déposai un baiser dans son cou.

« Je m'en vais si c'est ce que tu veux. » Dis-je faussement vexée.

« Tu sais bien que non. » Soupira-t-il en passant, à l'aveuglette, un bras autour de ma taille.

« Oui je sais, c'est juste pour jouer un peu avec tes nerfs. » Avouai-je sans scrupule. « Bonne nuit mon cœur. » M'exclamai-je avant de me tourner sur mon autre côté, lui tournant ainsi le dos.

« Fais de beaux rêves mon ange. » Répondit-il.

« Oh je suis certaine d'en faire. Et toi ? » Demandai-je aguicheusement.

« Sorcière ! » Grogna de nouveau Edward alors que j'éclatais de rire.

Avoir éclairci ce point, savoir qu'il serait au lycée avec moi le lendemain, avoir passé une journée pas aussi terrible que je l'imaginais … tout ça été absolument rassurant et c'est donc le sourire aux lèvres que je m'endormie. Quelque minutes plus tard, Edward resserra son étreinte, se collant contre moi. Je ne sais pas si on peut vraiment dire qu'il était calmé.

* * *

_*** **_**High School never ends**_** de Bowling for soup qui a rejoint la playlist.**_

_**** Je suis désolée je ne sais absolument pas comment fonctionne RockBand alors pardonnez-moi si j'ai marqué des inepties. J'ai quand même regardé la liste des chansons disponibles !**_

_***** **_**Are you gonna be my girl**_** de Jet.  
**_

_**Oui, je sais, Bella le prend vraiment à la légère mais c'est peut-être la meilleure façon pour éviter le drame, et puis malgré ça façon de dire les choses, ses pensées sont toujours très sérieuse.**_

_**C'est un chapitre un peu fourre tout je suis désolée mais je voulais aborder tous ces sujets rapidement alors …**_

_**Reviews ? Est-ce qu'on peut atteindre les 3000 avant le chapitre 40 ?**_


	40. le complexe hypothalamohypophysaire

_**Voilà un nouveau chapitre vu par notre cher EDWARD ! On a déjà vécu une journée au lycée à travers les yeux de Bella donc j'ai pensé que ça serait bien d'en voir une à travers ses yeux à lui !**_

_**Vous avez été géniales avec vos reviews. Ca m'a vraiment fait hyper plaisir ! Et comme d'habitude je m'en vais remercier ce qui laissent des reviews anonymes !**_

_**Merci donc à **_**Pauline, h0li-daiiz, sev, marylin, Camopi, Marie, vinnouche, Atwilighteuse1, Nelly, Patalo, HelleHaare, severine (les deux), Angel87000, laurie, Maryline, cath, fleur (tout été déjà prévu, j'espère que tu vas apprécier), Iza, matrineu54, coca, titinesse, Nonni et Audrey.**

**Blonde_Lily : **_Tais-toi me parle pas de vacances, j'en ai pas à Toussaint (merci la FAC) ! Esmé était vraiment pas là pour les embarrasser et puis il valait mieux elle que Carlisle. Pour le coup, Bella aurait été vraiment mal à l'aise lol_

**LiSE : **_Beh écoute Edward est un homme, il y a des choses qui ne se commandent pas vraiment mdr. Pour le jogging, c'est un peu difficile avec Edward qui à la grippe. Et puis, autant l'un que l'autre, ils ne vont pas courir quand ils sont seuls donc Bella n'y ait pas allée non plus._

**Oeildenuit : **_T'inquiètes, on a chacun son avis et je comprends largement. J'espère que ce chapitre là ne te décevra pas trop … tu me diras ça dans quelques minutes. Et pour leur discussion, je trouvais ça important par rapport à la pudeur de Bella. Ca les a déjà bloqués une fois et il fallait qu'ils en parle pour que ça ne revienne pas dans le chemin. Les problèmes sont écartés maintenant !_

**Lill : **_Nan Sanders est tout gentil, c'est juste qu'il est un peu brute de décoffrage. Lui ce qu'il sait c'est que une de ses joueuses à séché l'entrainement (il ne savait pas qu'elle était virée provisoirement) et du coup il est un peu énervée contre elle. Mais une fois la situation expliquée, toute sa colère se focalise sur le proviseur ! Faut pas lui en vouloir, il aboi fort mais il mord pas !_

**Clzmznce : **_En fait, Sanders a eu vent des rumeurs mais il connait ses joueurs et il leur fait confiance. Pour moi, le coach est la personne la plus à même de les comprendre en dehors d'eux même et il est là pour les aiguiller. Lui ce qu'il a vu, c'est que Bella avait séché l'entrainement et il a eu peur qu'elle quitte l'équipe et les abandonne tous si près de la fin du championnat. Une fois que Bella lui a expliqué les faits, il en voulait uniquement à Grant ! Ce que voulait dire Esmé c'était un truc du genre « Bella tu m'as dis que vous l'aviez jamais fait » mais elle n'a pas vraiment besoin de montrer à son fils qu'elle en sait autant sur sa vie sexuelle, du coup elle a trouvé une feinte ! Moi sadique ? Peut-être, et pas qu'avec mes personnages lol_

_

* * *

  
_

« Edward Cullen tu n'es qu'un abruti ! » Hurla-t-elle avant de claquer la porte.

Je restai là, immobile et abasourdi.

La journée avait pourtant bien commencé. Pourquoi avait-il fallut que ça tourne aussi mal ? Quand exactement l'enfer avait-il débarqué ? En y réfléchissant bien, je n'avais eu que trois petites minutes avant que les choses désagréables ne commencent.

*****

*****

_**Quatorze heures plus tôt …**_

*****

*****_**  
**_

Je déteste le matin. Ou plutôt, je déteste entendre mon réveil sonner. Un moment tout est calme et puis PAF, ce truc se met à faire son show et vous perce les tympans, vous réveillant brutalement, vous arrachant à vos rêves.

Vous êtes tranquillement en train de vous dorer dans le monde magnifique qu'est votre subconscient et il vous en arrache. Tout est possible dans ce monde là, tout ce que vous ne pouvez pas faire dans la vie réelle est envisageable. Le monde des rêves est merveilleux. Surtout quand votre petite-amie s'appelle Bella Swan. Et tout d'un coup, vous entendez ce bip acharné qui vous ramène dans le monde réel, et même si votre petite-amie Bella Swan est actuellement dans vos bras, vous ne pouvez vous empêcher de détester le matin.

D'un geste rapide, j'aplatis la paume de ma main sur le maudit appareil qui stoppa immédiatement son boucan. Un sourire fleurit sur mon visage, dû au calme retrouvé. Il ne fit que s'élargir lorsque Bella se rapprocha de moi et m'embrassa rapidement. Elle continua ses baisers superficiels.

« Est-ce que tu vas me laisser t'embrasser correctement ? » Grognai-je finalement après qu'elle se soit éloigné de moi une nouvelle fois.

« Serait-on de mauvaise humeur ce matin monsieur Cullen ? » Taquina-t-elle.

Comment pouvait-elle être joyeuse le matin ? Dans quel monde est-ce que c'était possible ? Pas dans le mien en tous cas !

« C'est de la faute de ce maudit réveil. » Marmonnai-je en tournant la tête pour désigner l'appareil d'un geste du menton.

Quand je lui fis face à nouveau, j'eu à peine le temps de cligner des paupières que Bella se jetait sur mes lèvres et me donnait enfin le baiser que j'attendais. Et même plus.

« Bella qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Réussi-je à demander lorsque, à bout de souffle, elle lâcha mes lèvres.

« J'améliore ton réveil. » Dit-elle en souriant largement avant de relancer un nouveau baiser.

Cette fille est définitivement parfaite. Comment ne pas l'aimer ? Elle fait ça pour me rendre ma bonne humeur.

_Ouai comme si c'était un sacrifice pour elle …_

Comme si c'était un sacrifice pour toi !

_Arrête de te plaindre et profite de la nouvelle Bella. _

J'aime définitivement la nouvelle Bella. Avoir tué sa pudeur est bien plus que bénéfique. Elle ressemble presque à la Bella de mon subconscient.

« Tu piques. » Se plaignit-elle alors qu'elle abandonnait ma bouche et traçait une ligne de baisers de mes lèvres à ma clavicule, sa joue frottant contre ma mâchoire.

« Je me raserai tout à l'heure. » Répondis-je dans un chuchotement.

« Oui, plus tard. » Acquiesça-t-elle, ne décollant pas ses lèvres de ma peau.

Après tout si c'est ce qu'il doit se passer après que le réveil ait sonné, et bien … que le réveil sonne !

Peut-être tout ça n'était encore que le monde créé par mon subconscient. Peut-être que j'avais seulement rêvé que mon réveil avait sonné. Est-ce que ma Bella ferait ce genre de chose dans la réalité ? M'embrasser passionnément, complètement allongée le long de mon corps, une main dans mes cheveux et l'autre passée sous mon tee-shirt traçant des motifs aléatoires et …

Une main sous mon tee-shirt ?

Oh oui j'aime définitivement la nouvelle Bella !

« Hmmm. »

« Oh mon Dieu. » Chuchota Bella en se glaçant immédiatement. « Est-ce que je viens encore de me ridiculiser parce que ton père est entré dans la chambre alors que j'agissais suite à un débordement hormonal ? » Demanda-t-elle toujours en chuchotant et toujours immobile.

« Je crois que oui. » Répondis-je sur le même ton, sans oser ouvrir les yeux et jeter un coup d'œil à mon père.

« Alors je vais aller m'enfermer dans la salle de bain et me préparer avant de descendre, et d'être totalement mortifiée devant lui, pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner. » Ajouta-t-elle avant de se mettre à bouger.

J'ouvris enfin les yeux pour regarder Bella rejoindre la salle de bain. Lorsqu'elle se leva du lit, elle regarda en direction de mon père par-dessus son épaule, rougit, et se précipita dans la pièce avant d'en fermer la porte dans un claquement.

Je tournai enfin la tête vers mon père qui retenait son rire, dissimulant mal son amusement.

« Est-il nécessaire que je te dise bonjour Edward ? J'ai eu l'impression que c'était déjà une bonne journée. » Lança-t-il en souriant.

« Ça l'était oui jusqu'à ce que tu entres sans frapper. » Répondis-je avec un regard noir en me redressant contre la tête de lit.

« J'ai frappé ! » Se défendit-il. « J'ai entendu ton réveil et je suis venu. Quand aucun de vous n'a répondu j'ai pensé que vous vous étiez rendormis et que vous alliez arriver en retard. » Expliqua-t-il. « Mais vous n'étiez définitivement pas rendormis. »

« Ça va j'ai compris. Pas de commentaire je te prie. » Grommelai-je alors qu'il sortait son attirail de médecin.

« Je n'en ferai aucun. » Promit-il.

« Ça serait mal venu de ta part étant donné que Bella et moi n'avons jamais reparlé de votre petit show sur Def Leppard à maman et toi. » Soulignai-je.

« Touché. » Grimaça-t-il. « Passons aux choses sérieuses, je suis attendu à l'hôpital. » Reprit-il sérieusement. « As-tu bien dormi Edward ? »

« Ça va on avait dit pas de commentaires ! » M'exclamai-je.

« Non, non ! Ce que je voulais demander par là c'était as-tu été malade cette nuit ? » Se corrigea-t-il.

« Non, j'ai dormi d'une traite. » Grognai-je en réponse.

« Pas de fièvre. » Commenta-t-il après avoir flashé mon front de son thermomètre infrarouge.

Il regarda ensuite mes pupilles - comme si le son strident du réveil ne suffisait pas, il me fallait en plus la lumière dans les yeux - et ma gorge avant de prendre ma tension.

« Tout m'a l'air correct. Le médecin te donne le feu vert pour retourner en cours. » Conclu-t-il en rangeant son matériel.

« J'ai un peu mal au crâne. » Avouai-je.

« C'est normal au réveil mais je vais te sortir un cachet pour éviter que ça empire. » Dit-il sérieusement.

« Merci. » Lançai-je en me levant alors qu'il arrivait à la porte.

« Désolé de ne rien pouvoir faire pour ça. » Continua-t-il en souriant.

Je fronçai les sourcils, ne comprenant pas de quoi il parlait, et il désigna son cou. Je plaquai instinctivement mes deux mains autour de ma nuque. Lorsque je compris que Bella avait dû me laisser un petit souvenir, je dû faire un tête étrange car ça le fit éclater de rire. En riant toujours, il quitta ma chambre en secouant la tête.

« Vampire ! » Lançai-je à Bella assez fort pour qu'elle m'entende à travers la porte.

« Chacun son tour Cullen. » Répondit-elle avec amusement.

« Je vais déjeuner. » Marmonnai-je.

« Je vais me cacher ici encore un peu. Au moins le temps que ton père parte pour l'hôpital. » Lança-t-elle.

Je souris en rejoignant la table du petit déjeuner. Mon suçon était parfaitement visible mais, de toutes façons, il y avait de grandes chances que mon père ait déjà tout raconté à ma mère et ma sœur, qui elle-même raconterait tout à Emmett, Rose et Jasper.

Ma journée allait être un enfer après ça …

*****

*******

*********

***********

*********

*******

*****

« Tu va rester silencieuse toute la journée ? » Demandai-je.

Quand j'avais eu terminé mon petit-déjeuner, j'étais monté me préparer, croisant Bella dans les escaliers. Elle m'avait fait un grand sourire et nous nous étions embrassés rapidement avant de repartir chacun de notre côté. Situation normale, tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

Vingt minutes plus tard, fraichement lavé et habillé, j'avais attrapé mon sac de cours ainsi que celui de Bella et étais descendu au salon. J'avais pris son sac avec moi pour lui faciliter les choses, être gentil et attentionné, et j'avais trouvé une Bella énervée contre moi pour je ne sais quelle raison. Enfin elle n'était pas vraiment énervée, elle me donné juste le traitement silencieux. Et elle n'avait pas dit un mot depuis.

« Okayyyyyy. » Soupirai-je en reportant mon attention sur la route. « Est-ce que je peux au moins savoir pourquoi tu ne me parles plus ? » M'enquis-je après quelques minutes de silence.

A bien y réfléchir, il n'y avait pas que moi qui subissait son silence. Elle semblait encore plus énervée contre Alice et avait à peine salué ma mère avant de partir - surement par politesse plus que par envie d'ailleurs.

« Disons que si je savais pourquoi, je pourrai au moins essayer d'arranger les choses. » Argumentai-je. « A moins que tu ne veuilles pas me le dire pour que je trouve par moi-même ce que j'ai fais de mal. » Songeai-je à haute voix.

Je jetai un coup d'œil de côté, espérant trouver une réponse sur son visage si ce n'était par ses mots, mais Bella avait toujours son regard fixé à l'extérieur, le menton posé dans la paume de sa main, son coude appuyé sur le rebord de la portière.

Je soupirai, abandonnant la partie. Ma petite-amie était plus que têtue et je n'arriverai surement pas à la faire parler si elle ne le voulait pas.

Arrivé sur le parking du lycée, je me dirigeai vers nos places habituelles pour garer sa voiture à côté de l'emplacement vide où s'ajouterait plus tard ma Volvo. Je coupai le contact et retirai les clés que Bella saisies d'un mouvement rapide avant de sortir de la voiture.

« Okay, maintenant elle est énervée. » Marmonnai-je. « Et je sais toujours pas pourquoi. »

En réalité, j'avais une petite idée de pourquoi elle était énervée. J'avais insisté pour la faire parler et _ça_, ça l'avait agacée. Par contre je n'avais toujours aucune idée de ce qui avait causé son silence.

Je sortis de la voiture à mon tour et récupérai nos sacs sur la banquette. Bella attrapa la bretelle du sien et tira dessus mais je résistai.

« Fais la gueule si tu veux, ça m'empêchera pas de t'accompagner en classe et de porter ton sac. »

Elle soupira et se tourna vers la portière avant pour verrouiller la voiture avant de s'appuyer dessus pour attendre les autres. Je me plaçai à côté d'elle, appuyé sur mon flan, et la fixant du regard.

« Est-ce que tu peux comprendre que c'est extrêmement gênant pour moi que tes parents en sachent autant sur notre couple ? » Se lança-t-elle finalement.

Je fronçai les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension. Bella n'avait, jusque là, jamais eu de problèmes avec ça.

« Que ta sœur nous surprenne était déjà gênant, mais ton père ! Et évidemment ta mère l'a sut tout de suite, de même que ta sœur, qui était au téléphone avec Jasper dans les cinq minutes qui ont suivis. Rosalie â dû l'apprendre et le raconter à Emmett. »

« C'est pas une nouveauté. » Dis-je hésitant.

« C'est pas une raison Edward ! J'aimerai pouvoir avoir des moments privés avec mon petit-ami sans que toute sa famille soit au courant dans les dix minutes qui suivent ! Est-ce que c'est possible ? Apparemment pas dans ce monde. » Finit-elle dans un marmonnement.

« Je suis désolé Bella, je vais … »

« Ça n'est pas de ta faute. Vous vous dîtes tout dans cette famille et j'ai juste pas l'habitude. » Me coupa-t-elle, laissant finalement sa tête tomber sur mon épaule.

« Non, non tu as raison ! » M'exclamai-je en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. « Même si on se dit tout il y a des choses qui doivent rester privées. Regarde, on entend jamais parlé de ce que font Alice et Jasper ! Ils font ça pour nous taquiner. Au début ça va, mais là ça fait un mois qu'on est en couple, il faut que ça s'arrête. Tu as tout à fait raison, je leur en parlerai ce soir. J'aurai dû leur en parler bien avant. »

« Et c'est reparti ! » S'exclama-t-elle en s'éloignant de moi. « Je fais une simple constatation et toi tu pars en mode _'je suis responsable de la plus grande catastrophe du monde'_. » Continua-t-elle en levant les bras au ciel. « Okay j'aurai pas dû jouer à la reine des glaces mais l'histoire est réglée, on en parle plus. » Conclu-t-elle en m'embrassant.

« Sûre ? »

« Sûre. » Acquiesça Bella alors qu'Alice se garai à côté de nous.

Ils sortirent tous de la voiture, nous jetant des sourires chargés de sous-entendus et des clins d'œil exagérés de la part d'Emmett.

Non, ça n'allait pas attendre ce soir. Je ne tiendrai pas une nouvelle journée et je ne ferai pas subir ça à Bella.

« Okay ça suffit ! » S'exclama Bella avant que j'ai le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

Elle fit le tour de sa voiture d'un pas rapide et se planta devant eux.

« Vous savez quoi ? J'en ai jusque là maintenant ! C'est des taquineries et je le sais très bien mais là, j'en peux plus. Si j'en entends encore un de vous qui fait un commentaire sur Edward et moi, je ne réponds plus de rien. » Commença-t-elle. « Vous voulez parler de relations de couple ? Parlez des vôtres mais laissez la notre en dehors de vos discussions. D'une ça sera bien plus passionnant, comme vous semblez tous le penser, et de deux ça me fera des vacances. » Continua-t-elle en essayant de maintenir sa voix afin de ne pas attirer l'attention. « Vous trouvez pas qu'on a été assez mis dans la merde sans que nos amis en rajoutent une couche ? Parce que moi je trouve que si. » Finit-elle, fulminante.

« Wow ! » S'exclama simplement mon cousin en levant les mains en signe de reddition.

« Désolé Bella. Tu as parfaitement raison on aurait pas dû … » Commença Jasper.

« Ouai ça nous regarde pas. » Acquiesça Rosalie.

« On le fera plus. » Promit Alice. « Je suis désolée, c'était vraiment pas sympa pour vous. » Continua-t-elle avant de prendre Bella dans ses bras et de lui dire autre chose que je n'entendis pas.

« Je savais pas qu'elle était à ce point sur les nerfs. » Me chuchota Emmett.

« Je le savais pas non plus. Ça a explosé ce matin. La goute d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. » Dis-je en haussant les épaules. « On est conscients qu'il n'y a rien de méchant mais … juste un peu plus d'espace serait le bienvenue. Surtout en ce moment. » Terminai-je en jetant un coup d'œil aux élèves qui traversaient le parking.

« Ouai, bien sûr. » Acquiesça-t-il. « Et puis j'ai pas vraiment envie de voir ce dont elle est capable. » Ajouta-t-il en riant, désignant Bella d'un coup de menton.

Je rigolai avec lui, content que le malaise soit passé et que les choses soient mises au clair, avant de suivre les autres qui avançaient vers les bâtiments.

« Quand elle m'a dit que la journée d'hier s'était bien passée, j'ai cru que les autres étaient passés à autre chose. » Commentai-je en regardant autour de moi d'un air gêné.

J'étais bien conscient d'attirer l'attention, et même si je ne comprenais pas ce qu'ils disaient, j'entendais mon nom ou celui de Bella régulièrement mentionnés dans des chuchotements.

« C'est encore pire qu'hier. » Grommela Emmett. « Elle était avec ta mère et a échappé au plus gros du mouvement. »

« Et à la cafète ? » Demandai-je, mes yeux fixés sur le dos de Bella.

« On était avec elle et puis le mot était pas complètement passé. »

« C'est pas croyable. » Marmonnai-je en rejoignant Bella.

Elle s'était arrêtée, laissant Alice et Jasper partir de leur côté. Emmett me donna une légère tape dans le dos avant de suivre Rosalie vers leur premier cours.

Bella glissa sa main dans la mienne et y donna une pression affective en même temps que moi. Je me tournai pour lui donner un sourire encouragent mais elle continua à grimacer.

« Je suis désolée Edward. » Marmonna-t-elle.

« On a déjà dit que cette histoire était réglée. » Répondis-je.

« Non je parlais de ça. » Corrigea-t-elle en donnant un coup de tête sur le côté pour désigner nos camarades.

« Pourquoi tu … »

« C'est encore pire qu'hier. » Me coupa-t-elle, reprenant les mots d'Emmett. « Je suis désolée que tu ais à subir tout ça. C'est totalement stupide. La rumeur de départ c'est que tu m'avais mise enceinte, mais ce que les gens ont gardé c'est que _moi_ j'étais enceinte. Maintenant que tu reviens en cours et qu'ils nous voient ensembles, ils te réassocient à moi et à cette rumeur. » Expliqua-t-elle.

« Et tu t'excuses pour ça ? » Demandai-je. « Ne fais pas ça Bella. Tu m'as demandé de ne pas prendre toute la responsabilité alors ne le fais pas non plus. On va oublier les autres et faire en sorte que tout ça se tasse le plus vite possible. » Lui dis-je en passant mon bras autour de ses épaules pour la rapprocher de moi. « Maintenant je t'accompagnes en maths et ensuite on se retrouvera à la sortie de ton cours d'histoire. » Conclu-je en prenant la direction du bâtiment scientifique.

Mon cours de français se déroula plutôt normalement. Mon professeur me donna les leçons que j'avais manquées et m'indiqua les exercices que je devais faire pour me remettre à jour pendant que les autres étaient en interrogation. Le silence était total et les élèves étaient trop concentrés sur leur copies pour me porter attention.

La deuxième heure s'annonçait plus pénible. J'avais sport, et les vestiaires étaient l'endroit où les rumeurs voyageaient le plus vite après les couloirs. En plus de ça, dans les vestiaires des garçons, c'était toujours plus cru et direct. Je m'attendais vraiment au pire et j'espérais ne pas perdre mon calme.

« Hey Cullen t'es de retour ! » Lança un gars que je connaissais à peine. Jack quelque chose.

« Ouai … j'avais la grippe. » Répondis-je simplement.

Autant leur donner la raison de mon absence, ça éviterait l'invention de nouvelles rumeurs stupides.

« Alors … » Continua-t-il hésitant en lassant ses baskets.

« Alors quoi ? » Dis-je entre mes dents.

« Beh … Tu sais bien … Swan … »

« Et beh quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a Bella ? » Demandai-je, refusant de lui mâcher le travail.

« Tu sais ce qui se dit … » Dit-il, retrouvant un peu de son assurance. « Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Elle est en cloque ? »

« Non. » Répondis-je simplement en claquant la porte de mon casier, attirant l'attention de tout le monde. « Tout ça c'est que des conneries. Est-ce qu'elle a l'air enceinte ? Je crois pas non. » M'exclamai-je avec un rire ironique. « Là. T'as ta réponse, alors pas la peine d'en reparler. » Lui dis-je avec un regard menaçant.

« C'est cool mec. Je voulais juste savoir. » Répondit-il en haussant les épaules. « Si tu dis ça j'te crois. »

Je le jaugeai du regard quelques secondes avant de récupérer ma veste de survêtement et de l'enfiler.

« Okay … qu'on en parle plus. »

« Y a pas de raison. » Termina-t-il avant de rejoindre le terrain.

D'après ce que Bella m'avait dit et ce que j'avais pu tirer des autres, personne ne l'avait directement abordée sur ce sujet la veille. Si tout le monde était aussi intelligent que Jack, l'histoire serait vite réglée. Il avait posé sa question, je lui avais dis la vérité, et il l'avait crue. Fin de l'histoire, on pouvait passer à autre chose.

Mais quelque chose me disait que ça ne serait pas aussi simple avec tout le monde.

*****

*******

*********

***********

*********

*******

*****

Comme promis j'attendis Bella - et Alice - devant leur salle d'histoire à la fin de l'heure de cours. La matinée s'était apparemment aussi bien passé que la veille. Comprenez par là regards en biais et chuchotements intempestifs que Bella essayait d'occulter le plus possible.

Rapidement nous choisîmes notre repas avant de nous installer avec nos amis. J'étais largement partagé entre l'idée de vite finir et d'aller me cacher avec Bella, et rester ici. Cette deuxième option ne m'attirait pas trop, mais c'était le plus sage. En restant à la vue de tous, nous ne soulèverions pas de nouvelles questions. Ca n'était pas le moment de se faire attraper avec un double illégal des clés du lycée.

Heureusement pour moi, monsieur Laker nous proposa un troisième choix, celui de déjeuner rapidement et de le rejoindre en salle de tutorat pour reprendre les cours des deux derniers jours. J'avais lu rapidement ce qu'il avait donné à Bella mais n'y avais pas porté plus d'attention que ça.

A ce moment là, j'étais trop énervé de savoir qu'elle s'était presque cachée pour suivre le cours de bio. Quand j'avais vu le sujet de la leçon, j'avais compris pourquoi. Elle m'avait ensuite expliqué qu'on pourrait continuer à suivre ce cours dans la salle de tutorat mais je n'étais pas d'accord là-dessus. Bien sûr, si Bella préférait éviter le regard des autres, je cèderais, mais je préférais encore réussir à la convaincre de suivre le cours avec les autres. Nous n'avions pas à nous cacher. Sur ce point, monsieur Laker était de mon avis.

La deuxième heure de notre pause déjeuner fut donc employée ainsi, monsieur Laker répondant tour à tour aux questions de Bella et aux miennes, si bien que nous fûmes au point lorsqu'arriva le moment d'assister au cours du jours.

Nous arrivâmes dans la salle en même temps que notre professeur, ce qui nous évita surement les réflexions des autres. Tous n'étaient pas encore à leur places mais nous étions déjà bien une bonne moitié à être installés.

Bella était tournée légèrement vers moi, tournant ainsi le dos à l'allée et à la porte, alors que nous discutions tranquillement au sujet du prochain match.

A son entrée dans la salle, Luke Stevens fixa automatiquement son regard sur notre table et me lança un sourire narquois que Bella ne vit heureusement pas. Cet abruti était le pire que j'ai jamais rencontré. C'était un pervers, obsédé et crétin. C'était lui qui avait reluqué ma Bella le jour où elle avait servi de cobaye au TD peu de temps après mon arrivée. C'était lui qui engendrait le plus chez moi cette forte envie de cogner.

La première partie du cours se déroula plutôt bien si on met à part le fait que Stevens - assis juste derrière nous - passa son temps à parler de la rumeur avec son voisin de table. Quand la leçon en elle-même prit fin et que nous commençâmes les activités, ce fut plus laborieux.

Nous devions rédiger une rapide explication sur le fonctionnement du complexe hypothalamo-hypophysaire et l'origine de la sécrétion des hormones. Sujet plutôt banal que nous avions traité lors de la leçon du jour. Seulement Stevens décida de faire le malin.

« Hey j'ai une idée ! » S'exclama-t-il, assez fort pour se faire entendre des tables alentours mais aussi assez faiblement pour éviter d'attirer l'attention de monsieur Laker. « Si on demandait à Swan et Cullen de nous faire une démonstration. A eux deux ils peuvent suivre toute la partie reproduction et même aller jusqu'au chapitre de la transmission génétique ! » Continua-t-il en rigolant.

Son idiot de voisin en fit autant mais s'arrêta immédiatement quand je me levai.

Je n'avais même pas réfléchis à ce qu'il se passait. J'avais poussé contre la table et avait pivoté sur mon tabouret pour attraper l'autre abruti par le col.

« NON, EDWARD ! » Cria Bella en même temps que monsieur Laker se rendit compte du mouvement.

« MONSIEUR CULLEN ! » S'exclama-t-il lui aussi.

« Retire ce que tu viens de dire. »

« Tu rêves Cullen. » Chuchota-t-il en souriant.

Son petit air présomptueux m'énerva encore plus et, sans réfléchir, je poussai sa tête contre la table où il se cogna violemment.

« Edward arrêtes ! » Hurla Bella alors que ses petites mains m'agrippaient les épaules pour me faire reculer. Ou du moins pour essayer … la bonne blague !

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir que je reculai et lâchai ma prise sur les vêtements de Stevens. Je me retournai et tombai nez à nez, non pas avec Bella, mais avec mon prof de bio qui n'avait pas l'air très content.

« Prenez vos affaires Cullen. » Dit-il sèchement.

Je m'exécutai, évitant le regard de Bella, et sortis de la salle après un dernier regard meurtrier à l'intention de mon abruti de voisin.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais je me doute que ça a un rapport avec l'histoire de ces derniers jours. » Commença-t-il et j'acquiesçai. « Je n'ai pas entendu ses propos ce qui fait que je ne peux pas passer l'éponge sur ton comportement. Tu vas devoir quitter le cours pour aujourd'hui. Malgré tout je ne te donnerai pas d'heures de retenue et ne ferai pas de rapport auprès du proviseur. » Me rassura-t-il.

« Merci. » Grognai-je. « Mais ça ne m'empêchera pas d'aller voir le proviseur. Cette histoire doit s'arrêter là. »

« Comme tu veux. » Soupira-t-il avant de me donner une tape réconfortante dans le dos et de retourner en classe.

Je pris immédiatement la direction du bâtiment administratif, marchant d'un pas vif. Lorsque j'entrai au secrétariat, madame Frank m'indiqua que Grant était disponible et que je n'avais qu'à cogner à sa porte, ce que je fis sans attendre.

« Monsieur Cullen ? » Me salua-t-il, étonné. « Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? Ne devriez-vous pas être en cours ? »

« Oh oui surement … mais ça n'est pas tellement grave vu les conditions dans lesquelles se déroulent mes cours. » Répondis-je.

« C'est-à-dire ? »

Cet abruti jouait les innocents. Comme s'il ne savait pas que j'étais lié à la rumeur qui touchait Bella et dont tout le lycée adorait parler ces derniers jours.

« C'est-à-dire des crétins qui passent leur temps à ragoter comme des vieilles dames, qui nous insultent Bella et moi, et qui nous fixent comme si nous avions un troisième œil. Et tout ça pour quoi ? A cause de stupide rumeurs infondées et démenties scientifiquement ! Vous devez faire quelque chose pour que ça s'arrête ! » M'exclamai-je en posant violemment mes deux ponts sur son bureau.

« Gardez votre calme monsieur Cullen. » Morigéna-t-il. « Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? J'ai permis à mademoiselle Swan de retourner en cours ça devrait suffire. »

« Le problème c'est que ça ne suffit pas ! » M'écriai-je de nouveau. « Et vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que vous avez utilisé votre putain de micro pour la faire venir dans votre bureau et que tout le monde dans ce putain de lycée parle d'elle depuis. » Continuai-je en attrapant ledit micro et en le claquant devant lui sur son bureau, faisant voler au passages quelques papiers sans doutes importants - pas que je m'en soucis actuellement. « Voilà ce que vous pouvez faire. Réutiliser cette merde et apprendre à tout le monde que c'est qu'un paquet de conneries. Vous voulez quoi ? Qu'on photocopie les résultats de sa prise de sang pour montrer à tout le monde qu'elle n'est pas enceinte ? Dites-leur la vérité et faites en sorte que ça s'arrête ! Après ça, ne venez pas vous plaindre si je règle les choses à ma façon. » Terminai-je en tapant une nouvelle fois mon point sur le bureau.

D'un geste lent, Grant approcha sa main du micro et le rapprocha de son visage.

« Je pense que monsieur Cullen s'est fait comprendre clairement. Tout élève surprit à harceler moralement ou physiquement mademoiselle Swan ou monsieur Cullen sera convoqué en retenue. Maintenant vous pouvez reprendre vos cours. » Dit-il lentement avant d'appuyer sur le bouton.

Oh merde. Quand je l'avais déplacé, j'avais allumé le micro et tout le monde m'avait entendu piquer ma crise de colère. Bon au moins, c'était clair et définitif, le problème était réglé. Mais j'espérais que Bella ne m'en voudrait pas et qu'Emmett ne me charrierait pas trop.

*****

*******

*********

***********

*********

*******

*****

Après mon petit show chez le proviseur, je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de parler à Bella. J'avais dû vite rejoindre mon cours d'espagnol, être en retard n'était pas une option après deux jours d'absence. Et puis Bella se dépêchait toujours de rejoindre le gymnase, tout le monde savait que Sanders ne supportait pas les retards, surtout pas venant de ses joueurs, et ce même pour un simple cours d'éducation physique. J'avais donc dû attendre le moment de l'entrainement.

Je sortais des vestiaires une fois changé et vis Bella qui attendait dans le couloir entre les deux portes. Lorsqu'elle me vit, elle soupira et vint vers moi. Je la rejoignis à mi-chemin.

« Je suis désolé. Ça a dû te mettre tellement mal à … »

« Oh non ! » S'exclama-t-elle. « Enfin si. Toute la classe m'a regardé le temps de ton petit speech et depuis, plus personne ne me regarde de travers. Ça chuchote encore un peu pour commenter l'évènement mais j'ai bon espoir. »

« Alors tu ne m'en veux pas ? » Grimaçai-je.

« D'avoir pris le micro et avoué la vérité à tout le monde ? » Demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

« Okay … » Rigolai-je avant d'être coupé.

« Swan ! Cullen ! » Lança la voix du coach pour attirer notre attention.

Nous nous tournâmes vers lui d'un seul mouvement et il nous indiqua la porte de son bureau. Un peu récalcitrant, j'y suivis Bella et fermai la porte derrière nous.

« Auriez-vous une déficience mentale ou un problème pour réfléchir intelligemment ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix basse avant de se mettre à crier. « DIX JOURS AVANT LA DEMI-FINALE ! VOUS CROYEZ QUE C'EST LE MOMENT DE SE BATTRE ? »

« Il y avait rien de dangereux coach. » Grimaçai-je, ayant l'impression d'avoir six ans à nouveau et de me faire gronder par mes parents. « J'ai pas cogné … juste … »

« Poussé sa tête contre la table. » Compléta Bella, son ton signifiant qu'elle me défendait mais portant aussi un petit accès moqueur.

« Oui parce que lui coller un coup de poing c'était plus intelligent peut-être Swan ?! » Gronda Sanders.

Surpris, je me tournai d'un mouvement rapide vers Bella qui arborait un sourire contrit.

« Une pulsion ? » S'excusa-t-elle sur le ton de la question, vérifiant que son excuse serait acceptée.

« UNE PULSION ? » Hurla le coach.

« Je sais cogner coach. Ma main n'a rien du tout ! » Se précipita-t-elle de le rassurer.

« A partir de maintenant vous vivez dans un monde de paix où tout est rose et bleu. Tout le monde il est beau, tout le monde il est gentil. » Déclara-t-il sereinement et j'haussai un sourcil. « Si j'en vois un de vous deux s'énerver je l'enferme dans une bulle d'air jusqu'au match de samedi prochain ! COMPRIS ? »

« Oui coach. » Répondîmes-nous en même temps.

« A L'ECHAUFFEMENT ! C'est tout ce que tu feras aujourd'hui Cullen, après ça tu poses ton cul sur le banc et tu observes la tactique ! »

« Bien coach. » Acquiesçai-je de nouveau.

« DEHORS ! » Nous chassa-t-il en nous montrant la porte.

Nous ne nous le fîmes pas dire deux fois. Je poussai Bella dans le couloir et refermai la porte, essayant de nous protéger du _monstre Sanders_.

« Je sais pas ce qu'il a fumé mais c'est de la bonne. Il a dû piquer ça à Alice. » Rigola Bella.

« Tu as cogné Stevens ?! » Demandai-je immédiatement et elle haussa simplement les épaules d'un geste nonchalant. « Mais pourquoi t'as fais ça ?! » Continuai-je, ma voix montant dans les aigus.

« Parce que cet abruti m'agaçait ! » Répondit-elle reprenant exactement mes intonations et le son de ma voix. « Tu crois que ta le monopole des pulsions ? Je suis remplie de pulsions ! » S'exclama-t-elle en se désignant de la tête aux pieds d'un geste des mains.

_Elle parle de violence Cullen, pas la peine de laisser divaguer ton esprit !_

Je la fixai néanmoins, un sourcil haussé et un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

« Je te montrerai ça ce soir pervers, il faut que je t'explique la fin du cours de bio. » Rit-elle avant de me claquer les fesses et de me laisser sur place, complètement abasourdi, et de rejoindre le terrain pour l'échauffement.

*****

*******

*********

***********

*********

*******

*****

C'est quelque chose qui aurait dû me marquer. J'aurai dû m'en rappeler. Surtout qu'il ne s'était pas passé énormément de temps.

N'empêche que, deux heures plus tard, j'étais dans ma chambre à bosser les activités de biologie avec Bella, ayant complètement oublié notre conversation sur les pulsions.

Mon bureau était trop petit - et trop bordélique - pour que l'on puisse espérer y travailler à deux. De plus, je n'avais qu'une seule chaise, ce qui aurait entrainé le fait que Bella s'asseye sur mes genoux. Pour parler d'hormones, ça n'était pas la meilleure solution …

Bien que je dois avouer que la position d'étude que nous avions choisie n'était pas beaucoup plus accommodante pour moi. Très agréable, certes, mais j'avais beaucoup de mal à connecter mes neurones entre eux à des fins scientifiques. Il n'avaient aucun mal à se connecter en ce qui concernait la partie hormonale. Connexion que tentait de m'expliquer Bella depuis dix minutes.

J'avais beau les expérimenter simultanément … je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer.

« Bon sang Edward c'est pas compliqué ! » Soupira-t-elle une énième fois.

Elle me fixa quelques secondes en se mordant la lèvre. Elle était adorable avec ses boucles brunes encore humides de sa douche et se sweat-shirt trois fois trop grand pour elle. Ca ne mettait pas ses courbes en valeur mais c'était mon sweat-shirt, et rien que ça, ça suffisait à me déconcentrer.

Elle avait aussi ses jambes - recouvertes d'un pantalon de survêtement - passées en travers des miennes et ça non plus ça n'aidait pas puisque, à chaque fois qu'elle s'énervait pour mon manque de concentration, elle tapait du pied sur le matelas, ce qui ramenait sa cuisse très proche d'une zone dangereuse et je perdais encore un peu plus ma concentration. C'était un très agréable cercle vicieux.

Bella me fixa donc silencieusement quelques secondes en se mordant la lèvre avant de sourire, semblant avoir trouvé la solution qu'elle cherchait.

« Okay j'ai une idée ! » S'exclama-t-elle avant d'écarter livres et cahiers.

« Wow, wow, wow ! » M'exclamai-je en levant les mains lorsqu'elle s'installa face à moi, à cheval sur mes cuisses.

« Les yeux ici. » Dit-elle en pointant ses propres prunelles. « Et tout devrait bien se passer. »

_Que tu crois … _cette fille a décidément trop confiance en moi et en mon self contrôle.

« Bella je suis pas sur que … » Marmonnai-je.

« Stevens avait peut-être raison ! » Me coupa-t-elle. « Mais je n'aurais jamais fait de démonstration devant toute la classe. » Plaisanta-t-elle. « Bien … »

Elle replaça le schéma du livre et l'intitulé de l'activité sur le matelas à côté de nous pour pouvoir y jeter un coup d'œil facilement. Elle reporta ensuite son attention sur moi, toute souriante.

« Dans cette jolie petite tête d'amour, bien protégé par une épaisse couche d'entêtement, on trouve le complexe hypothalamo-hypophysaire. C'est-à-dire l'hypothalamus et l'hypophyse. » Dit-elle en plaçant ses deux mains sur mes joues et en relevant mon visage vers elle. « Tu me suis jusque là ? »

« Je crois, oui. »

« Bien. » Lança-t-elle avant de m'embrasser rapidement. « C'est ici que commencent les grandes découvertes Edward. » Chuchota-t-elle ensuite en haussant les sourcils suggestivement. « Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'est un stimulus Edward ? »

Je haussai les épaules en réponse, j'avais du mal à parler et encore plus de mal à réfléchir.

« Un stimulus défini tout ce qui est de nature à engendrer une excitation. » M'apprit-elle.

« Han, han. » Acquiesçai-je difficilement.

_Je la sens mal cette histoire d'excitation …_

« Il existe différents types de stimuli. » Reprit-elle sérieusement avant de changer de ton.

Déjà que j'avais du mal à suivre quand elle était sérieuse, là j'allais définitivement perdre les pédales.

« Il peut s'agir d'un stimulus thermique. » Commença-t-elle en se penchant pour souffler dans mon cou. « Le froid peut te faire trembler ou bien quand tu touches un objet brulant tu retires immédiatement ta peau. »

_Il y a pas que le froid qui me fait trembler …_

« Il y a aussi le stimulus auditif. » Chuchota-t-elle au creux de mon oreille.

« Humm humm, auditif. » Acquiesçai-je en inspirant profondément pour me calmer, mais je fus submergé par l'arôme de son parfum. « Une odeur ? » Proposai-je, me rendant compte que la sienne était un puissant stimulus.

« Tu m'ôtes les mots de la bouche. » Sourit-elle contre ma peau. « Il y a aussi quelques trucs banals comme la gravité ou un choc électrique. »

« D'accord. » Réussi-je à dire lorsqu'elle s'éloigna un peu de moi.

« Et le tactile. » Ajouta-t-elle en laissant trainer ses baiser le long des tendons de ma nuque.

« Hmmm j'aime bien le tactile. » Marmonnai-je et elle rigola, les vibrations me donnant de nouveaux frissons.

« Mais je pense que le plus courant … » Reprit-elle en mettant une bonne dizaine de centimètres entre nous. « … c'est le stimulus visuel. » Termina-t-elle en attrapant les pans de son sweat - ou plutôt _mon_ sweat _qu'elle_ portait - avant de le retirer.

« _Oh Seigneur … _» Chuchotai-je, ne retenant plus aucune pensée. « Bella, je suis pas sur que … »

« Tu l'as déjà dis. » Me coupa-t-elle à nouveau en souriant.

Où était passée la Bella pudique et rougissante ? J'étais pourtant persuadé de l'avoir vue il y a quatre jours maximum. Maintenant, ma Bella était devenue une totale déesse qui s'exposait en soutien gorge devant moi pour m'aider à comprendre le mécanisme du complexe hypothalamo-hypophysaire.

Ah là … je comprenais très bien cette histoire de stimuli !

« B-Bella … tu devrais … »

« C'est juste mon ventre Edward. Tu as déjà vu mon ventre non ? »

« J'ai vu bien plus. » Ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire.

« Et beh tu vois ! » Rétorqua-t-elle fièrement.

« N'empêche que … »

« Si tu regardes ici on en voit autant qu'avec le débardeur que je met pour dormir. » Dit-elle en indiquant sa gorge et son décolleté.

Je me fis avoir comme un débutant et suivis son geste, détournant rapidement le regard et grognant.

« Okay et ces stimuli ? » Demandai-je après quelques secondes.

Après tout elle avait raison. J'avais déjà vu plus. Et puis ça n'était pas une vue désagréable. Ni un moment désagréable.

La seule chose que j'appréhendais et qui me faisait réagir ainsi, c'était ce que mon corps était susceptible de faire, étant donné que Bella était toujours assise à cheval sur mes cuisses, et qu'elle ne cessait de se rapprocher de moi.

« Pour faire simple, ces stimuli déclenchent la création d'hormones, LH et FSH mais on rentrera dans les détails techniques plus tard, qui parcourent tout ton petit corps et … »

« C'est l'heure de diner ! » Lança la voix de ma mère après avoir cogné à la porte.

La main toujours posée contre mon torse, Bella laissa tomber sa tête sur mon épaule et grogna.

« Le pire dans tout ça c'est que je ne sais pas si je suis contente qu'elle ne soit pas entrée ou si je suis frustrée qu'elle nous ait interrompus. » Marmonna-t-elle dans mon cou.

Je comprenais largement sa réaction puisque je la partageais.

« C'est peut-être mieux comme ça. » Dis-je alors qu'elle remettait son/mon sweat-shirt.

Elle se stoppa quelques secondes pour m'observer avant de soupirer.

« Peut-être. » Concéda-t-elle. « C'est vrai qu'on avait pas verrouillé la porte, ça aurait pu être risqué. » Plaisanta-t-elle. « Oh et pour finir la leçon Edward, tout ça, cette histoire de stimuli, de CHH, LH et FSH, ça cause des pulses … »

« De testostérone. » Finis-je pour elle.

« Tu vois quand tu veux ! » S'exclama-t-elle en souriant et en fronçant le nez.

« Ça c'est chez l'homme, mais chez la femme ? » Demandai-je alors que nous descendions les escaliers.

« Plus ou moins le même principe mais en plus compliqué. »

« Ça ne m'étonne même pas ! » Rigolai-je.

« Ça veut dire quoi ? Que les femmes sont compliquées ? » Demanda-t-elle en s'installant à table.

« C'est peu de le dire ! » Répondit mon père à ma place.

Bella se rendit compte de notre entourage et se mit à rougir, repensant surement à ce qu'il s'était passé en haut qui avait causé notre conversation actuelle.

Je me mis à rire avant de remplir mon assiette alors que Bella me donnait un coup de coude dans les côtes.

* * *

_**Alors, le truc est que … je n'ai pas le temps de finir ce chapitre complètement avant ce soir. Il reste une scène de la journée pour boucler la boucle mais elle est assez longue.**_

_**Ce qu'il va se passer c'est que vous allez me donner vos avis (hein vous allez le faire ?) et moi j'écris vite la suite et je vous la met avant la fin de la semaine. Ça vous va ? Toutes façons pas trop le choix …**_

_**Bon sinon, j'ai fais appel à mes souvenirs de terminal mais je garantie pas la qualité du cours !**_


	41. Indiscrétions et découvertes

_*** Et on revient au POV de Bella pour ce passage là parce que ça sera bien plus intéressant, croyez-moi. C'est court, je sais, mais rappelez-vous que ça n'est que la fin du chapitre d'hier !**_

_*** Certaines ont été perturbées par le manque de ce passage, mais j'avais expliqué la situation à la fin du chapitre. Mon blabla n'est pas toujours inutile. C'est le seul moyen que j'ai pour vous tenir au courant alors lisez-le !!**_

_*** Merci à **_**Camopi, marie, Pauline, Audrey, caROse, severine, MlleDodo, oeildenuit, laurie, h0li-daiiz, ^^, meleedu78, Carla, HelleHaare, Maé-chan, gwen, Lill et Blonde_Lily (**_**j'ai passé un bac S mais maintenant je fais des études de géographie parce que j'en peux plus des sciences lol).**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Comme toujours, le repas avait été délicieux mais exceptionnellement tendu. Du moins pour ma part.

Je ne cessais de repenser à ce matin et évitais à tout prix le regard de monsieur Cullen. Je savais aussi, ou plutôt je le supposais, qu'il avait raconté son _'aventure' _à Esmé, ce qui me mettait mal à l'aise vis-à-vis d'elle aussi. Et puis il y avait les petits éclats de rire d'Alice qui revivait apparemment dans sa tête mon embarrassante journée.

Quand sa mère lui avait demandé ce qu'il lui arrivait, elle avait fait comme si de rien n'était et parlé d'une blague qu'Emmett lui avait racontée, mais une fois sa mère repartie dans une conversation avec Carlisle, Lily avait étouffé un _'micro' _en toussant exagérément. Ce pourquoi son frère l'avait traitée d'idiote entre ses dents.

Une fois le dessert achevé, nous avions tous débarrassé la table puis Esmé nous avait demandé un peu de musique. Je m'étais donc installée au piano alors qu'Edward s'excusait dans sa chambre pour finir ses nombreux devoirs sur lesquels il devait travailler sérieusement.

Le _sérieusement_ m'était principalement destiné et c'était compréhensible. Je m'étais particulièrement laissée aller en lui expliquant la biologie …

Quand je pu enfin m'échapper du salon, je souhaitai bonsoir aux Cullen et rejoignis rapidement la chambre de mon petit-ami.

Il était installé sur son lit et travaillait consciencieusement sur son livre de français. Ca n'était pas une matière où je pouvais l'aider, et même si ça avait été le cas, il aurait mieux valut que je m'abstienne.

Pour m'occuper le temps qu'il finisse, je m'installai à son bureau, devant son ordinateur, et me connectai à ma boite mail. Inévitablement, j'avais reçu un message de ma mère qui n'avait pas pensé à me joindre sur mon portable. C'était tout de même bien plus pratique et direct ! Quelles étaient les chances pour que je vérifie mes mails alors que je n'étais pas à la maison ? Ca ne serait probablement pas arrivé si j'avais eu plus de devoirs ou si Edward en avait eu moins.

Je sursautai quand, à côté de moi, sur le bureau, le portable d'Edward se mit à vibrer, une succession de _bips_ très sonores provenant de l'appareil.

« Tu as un appel. » Dis-je en lui tendant le portable.

« Laisse sonner. » Répondit-il, paraissant énervé.

« Tu es sur ? Ça pourrait être … »

« C'est pas important Bella. Laisse-le sonner. » Me coupa-t-il d'un air sur de lui.

« Okay. » Marmonnai-je en reposant le cellulaire là où je l'avais trouvé. « Ma mère rentrera lundi prochain très tôt histoire d'être à l'heure pour reprendre la classe. » Lui appris-je quand la sonnerie s'arrêta enfin.

« Ca me fait encore cinq nuits avant que ma bouillotte m'abandonne. » Répondit-il, un sourire dans la voix. « C'est pas vrai ! » Grogna-t-il quand le portable se remit à sonner.

« T'es sur que tu veux pas répondre ? » Demandai-je.

« Absolument. Laisse sonner. J'ai pas envie de lui parler. »

Il savait qui c'était ?

Je savais qu'Edward attribuait des sonneries personnalisées à chacun de ses contacts mais celle-ci était tellement … simple …. Juste des bips, qui commençaient à me taper sur le système d'ailleurs.

Me mordant la lèvre, me sentant coupable d'être aussi curieuse, je jetai un œil à l'écran pour voir le nom du correspondant.

Le fait qu'Edward ait choisi une telle sonnerie et qu'il ne veuille pas répondre m'intriguait vraiment.

J'eu à peine le temps de voir flasher _« Tanya » _avant que l'appel entrant ne s'interrompe.

Non mais c'est qui celle-là ? Je ne connaissais pas de Tanya au lycée. Ça n'était certainement pas une membre de l'équipe de volley, et je connaissais pratiquement tous les élèves de notre année …

Peut-être un souvenir d'Alaska ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, cette Tanya ne rappela pas une troisième fois et je la rangeai au fin fond de mon esprit.

« T'as bientôt fini ? » Gémis-je, soupirant comme une gamine de cinq ans qui ne connait pas la signification du mot patience.

« Pas vraiment mon cœur. J'ai trois jours de devoirs à faire tu sais. » Plaisanta-t-il.

« Et je fais quoi moi ? » Me plaignis-je de nouveau.

« Je sais pas … jette un œil à le page _facebook_ d'Emmett. Je suis sur que ça t'occupera une bonne demi-heure. » Dit-il en rigolant.

« Pas faux ! » Acquiesçai-je en ouvrant une page web. « Et puis ça fait une éternité que j'ai pas mis la mienne à jour. »

« Une éternité ? »

« Quelque chose comme un mois. Tu vois il y a ce super beau mec qui me garde occupée la plupart du temps alors _facebook_ … » Dis-je avec nonchalance.

« Quoi ? T'as même pas changé ton statut de _célibataire_ à _en couple _? » S'horrifia-t-il.

« Tu l'as fais ? » Demandai-je en me tournant enfin vers lui.

« Nan. Tu vois il y a cette magnifique fille avec qui je passe tout mon temps alors _facebook_ … » Rétorqua-t-il en rigolant alors que j'accédais enfin à la page de son cousin.

« Emmett a pas ce genre de problèmes … » Marmonnai-je en regardant ses dernières mises à jour. « Emmett a reçu sa confessions de Chuck Norris … Emmett est devenu fan des lapins crétins … Oh mon Dieu ! » M'exclamai-je avant d'éclater de rire.

« Quoi donc ? »

« Emmett a dégrafé 41 soutien-gorge en 45 secondes » Réussi-je à dire entre mes éclats de rire.

« QUOI ? »

« C'est une application. » Lui appris-je. « Jasper Hale aime ça … tu m'étonnes ! Oh non … aucune retenue ces deux là ! »

« Quoi ? » Répéta Edward.

« Je croyais que tu devais travailler. » Remarquai-je quand je le vis regarder l'écran par-dessus mon épaule.

« Dis-moi juste ce qui te fait rire alors. » Soupira-t-il en retournant à ses exercices.

« Okay …

_Rosalie : J'y crois pas ! Comment tu peux me faire ça ?_

**Emmett : tu descends bien des braguettes !** » Lu-je.

« C'est une autre application » Lui appris-je.

« _Rosalie : A la différence que moi je peux vraiment descendre 36 braguettes en 45 secondes …_

**Emmett : Ça veut dire quoi ça ? Je suis le roi du dégrafage de soutif ! Score à l'appui !**

_Rosalie : Tu parles, c'est juste un clic de la souris._

**Emmett : Jusque là tu t'es jamais plainte de ce que je faisais de mes doigts …** »

« Okay ça ira j'ai compris le truc. » Me coupa Edward en riant à son tour. « Aucune pudeur dans cette famille. »

« **_Moi Tarzan, toi Jane. Moi sauver ton honneur avec le micro du proviseur_**. Vraiment très intelligent Emmett … » Soupirai-je en lisant sa dernière mise à jour. « Wahou 52 invitations. Très demandé Cullen ! » m'exclamai-je en cliquant sur le lien. « Emmett vous invite à rejoindre le groupe _'le ridicule ne tue pas'_. Sympa non ?! »

« Accepte … je crois que j'ai gagné le droit d'administré ce groupe. »

« On partage la présidence ? »

« With you ? Always ! » Répondit-il en français.

« Okay je vais prendre ça pour un oui. » Commentai-je en acceptant l'invitation comme il me l'avait demandé.

Je me mis ensuite à regarder les autres invitations qu'il avait reçues. Quelques groupes, plusieurs applications, mais ce qui dominait c'était les tests. Et des tests ridicules qui plus est ! Ca aurait pu me faire rire si ça venait d'Emmett, ou de Kyle, ou de Lydia … ou de n'importe qui. Mais c'était le nom et la photo de Tanya qui s'affichait en multiple exemplaires sur la page internet.

J'allais peut-être pouvoir savoir d'où elle venait cette Tanya …

Culpabilisant un peu - mais juste un tout petit peu - je cliquai sur le lien qui m'amènerait sur sa page de profil.

_Hoonah, Alaska_.

Bingo ! C'était surement un petit bled pas loin d'Anchorage. Et elle c'était surement une ancienne camarade de classe.

Même pas amie puisqu'Edward ne voulait pas décrocher pour lui parler.

Ça devait être un de ces cœurs brisés, une de ces filles qui avaient montré de l'intérêt. Intérêt qu'Edward ne partageait pas.

N'empêche que les tests qu'elle lui envoyait était plutôt … des tests de couples. Je voyais bien Alice envoyer ce genre de tests à Jasper.

Ma curiosité me taquina un peu plus. J'avais besoin d'en apprendre encore davantage sur cette Tanya.

Je jetai un coup d'œil discret à Edward, puis accédai à la boite de réception quand je vis qu'il était absorbé par ses devoirs.

Huit nouveaux messages. Dont Six de Tanya … à peine étonnant, cette fille a l'air de s'accrocher.

_Change son statut de _célibataire_ à _en couple_, elle comprendra le message !_

Non, je ne pouvais pas faire ça ! Je n'étais pas ce genre de copines obsédées et fouineuses !

_La bonne blague … Qui t'essaye de convaincre ?_

Okay juste un peu fouineuse alors. J'ouvris le message le plus récent et manquai de m'étouffer.

*

**

*

_Hey beau gosse !_

_Long time no see. _(C'était une francophone elle aussi. La garce !)

_Je me demande où t'as bien pu passé. Ça fait une éternité qu'on s'est pas parlés au téléphone. _(Est-ce que pour elle aussi une éternité était égale à un mois ?)

_J'espère que tu penses quand même à moi. A quand un petit séjour à Hoonah ? _(Pas moyen Barbie - oui parce qu'en plus elle a l'air d'une Barbie)

_Call me soon sexy boy !_

_*_

_**_

_*  
_

Oh non !

Ce n'était plus la curiosité qui dominait mais plutôt la rage.

Je ne vérifiai même pas qu'Edward soit occupé et me rendis directement vers ses photos. Il y en avait plusieurs - et quand je dis plusieurs c'est vraiment beaucoup - où Edward était présent avec elle.

Je les fit défiler rapidement, remarquant à peine qu'Alice - ma meilleure amie Alice - figurait sur certaines. Une photo d'octobre 2008 m'acheva finalement.

Tanya était collait à Edward, ses bras passés autour de son torse, lui placardant ses lèvres sur la joue. C'était juste avant le déménagement des Cullen à Phoenix apparemment.

Mais avant ou pas est-ce que ça a de l'importance ? Intérêt pas partagé mon cul oui !

Qu'il ait eu une copine en Alaska ne m'aurait pas spécialement dérangé. Ça m'aurait un peu chagrinée mais ça n'était pas très grave.

Non, ce qui me bouleversait et me mettait dans une colère noire, c'est qu'il m'avait menti. Et qu'il était toujours en très bon rapport avec elle !

Évidemment qu'il ne voulait pas décrocher. Pas avec moi dans la pièce !

« J'y crois pas. » Bégayai-je en me levant de la chaise, toute tremblante.

« Quoi donc ? » Demanda-t-il sans relever les yeux de son cahier.

« Edward Cullen tu n'es qu'un abruti ! » Hurlai-je en sortant rapidement de la chambre avant de claquer la porte, laissant la photo affichée à l'écran.

L'avantage de sortir avec le frère de votre meilleure-amie, c'est que vous avez juste un couloir à traverser pour aller vider votre sac dans des situations comme la mienne. Je traversai donc le hall d'un pas vif et entrai dans sa chambre sans même frapper.

Voilà que je prenais les mauvaises habitudes des Cullen maintenant !

« Je te rappelle plus tard Jasper. » Dit-elle dans son téléphone avant de le balancer sur le matelas à côté d'elle.

A peine eut-elle coupé la communication que je démarrai ma crise de nerfs, ne la laissant même pas me poser la question stupide _« ben, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? »._

« Ton frère n'est qu'un abruti complet ! Je le déteste ! » Criais-je de nouveau avant de claquer la porte dans mon dos. « Bien sur qu'il avait une copine en Alaska. Il est beau comme un dieu à quoi je m'attendais ? J'ai été vraiment stupide de croire à ses mensonges ! Il m'aurait dit la vérité, je me serai pas mise en colère mais je ne supporte pas le fait qu'il m'ait menti ! Et je ne suis même pas sûre que ce soit terminé vu les messages qu'elle lui envoi ! Est-ce qu'ils ont rompu au moins avant que vous ne veniez à Phoenix ? J'en sais rien ! Et ça m'énerve ! Ça fait quoi de moi ça ? Je vais te le dire. Je deviens la salope qui a piqué le mec d'un autre ! S'il avait un minimum de respect pour moi il aurait fait en sorte que je devienne pas la salope qui pique le mec d'un autre ! Je le croyais pas comme ça. Je l'imaginais pas être ce genre de mecs. » Déballai-je sans m'arrêter, prenant de grande inspiration quand j'étais à bout de souffle et balançant mes bras dans tous les sens pour marquer l'importance de ma colère. « Il faut que j'appelle cette fille et que je lui présente mes excuses. Et que j'envois balader ton frère comme il faut ! » Continuai-je, exposant mon plan d'attaque. « Pauvre Tanya. » Marmonnai-je pour moi-même.

Là-dessus, Alice éclata de rire, pliée en deux sur son lit, se retenant l'estomac.

« Je viens de vivre le plus grand drame affectif de toute ma vie et toi tu rigoles ?! » Demandai-je, sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux.

Edward avait été un parfait crétin mais ça n'empêchait pas que j'étais quand même totalement amoureuse de lui et que ça me brisait le cœur de devoir arrêter ici notre relation. Et en plus de ça j'allais perdre un ami. Et puis ça serait complètement gênant de rester avec Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper et Alice alors que …

« Oh non Bella pleure pas ! » S'exclama ma meilleure amie en se levant finalement pour me prendre dans ses bras.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? » Demanda la voix d'Esmé. « On a entendu crier et des portes claquer. Edward est dans la hall et il a l'air complètement … » Elle s'arrêta en pleine phrase car je m'étais mise à pleurer encore plus fort à la mention du nom d'Edward. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?! »

« Tanya. » Répondit simplement Alice.

« Ah. »

« Ah ? » Répétai-je. « AH ? Vous étiez au courant et vous m'en avez pas parlé ? Vous l'avez laisser faire ça ?! »

« Bella tu crois vraiment que mes parents encourageraient Edward à avoir deux petites-amies ? » Demanda Lily.

« Deux petites-amies ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait ? » S'enquit Esmé auprès d'Alice. « Bella je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais est-ce que tu en as parlé avec Edward ? »

« Non elle est venue ici directement. » Répondit Alice à ma place.

« Oh Bella c'est pas ce que tu crois. Laisse Edward t'expliquer, je te jure qu'il ne s'est rien passé avec Tanya. »

« Fais-nous confiance Bella, et fais confiance à Edward. » Insista Alice quand elle vit ma moue sceptique.

« Et si tu es toujours énervée après ça je te préparerai la chambre d'amis. »

« Mais je suis prête à renoncer à six mois de shopping si c'est le cas ! »

Après ça, si je doutais, c'est que j'étais vraiment bête …

C'est vrai que jamais monsieur et madame Cullen n'aurait toléré ce genre de comportement de la part de leur fils. Et Alice m'en aurait parlé au lieu de me pousser vers Edward. Mais si c'était le cas, pourquoi avais-je trouvé ces messages et ces photos et ces appels ?

« Vous pouvez pas me parler d'elle vous-même ? » Tentai-je.

« Non Swan. Tu dégages ton cul d'ici et tu vas parler avec Edward. » Se renfrogna ma meilleure amie en me poussant vers la porte.

Esmé l'ouvrit et m'adressa un sourire réconfortant quand je passai devant elle.

Comme elle l'avait dit, Edward était dans le hall et faisait des allez retour nerveux entre sa chambre et celle de sa sœur. Quand il entendit le bruit de la porte il se retourna et se précipita sur moi.

« Bella je … » Commença-t-il mais il s'arrêta quand il me vit passer droit devant lui.

Je me dirigeai directement dans sa chambre sans prendre la peine de voir s'il me suivait ou non. J'entendis néanmoins Esmé le réprimander.

« Tu aurais pu lui en parler plus tôt ! Maintenant va remettre les choses en ordre et plus vite que ça. »

Je m'installai sur sa chaise de bureau, tournant le dos à l'écran, alors qu'il fermait la porte de sa chambre. Je n'avais pas spécialement envie de m'asseoir sur le lit avec lui. Pas si on devait parler de Tanya et de la relation qu'il avait eu avec elle.

« Bella c'est vraiment pas ce que tu crois. » Commença-t-il, assis au pied du lit, tombant presque du matelas pour être au plus proche de moi.

« Comment tu sais ce que je pense ? »

« Parce que c'est toujours ce que tout le monde pense quand ils voient le comportement de Tanya avec moi. Mais je te jure que … »

« Alors quoi ? » Le coupai-je. « C'est juste une amie ? » Demandai-je avec un rire ironique.

« Même pas. C'est ma cousine. »

« Ta cousine ? »

« Et elle a un monstrueux béguin pour moi. Si on peut encore appeler ça un béguin, à ce stade là c'est plutôt du harcèlement. » Marmonna-t-il.

« Mais … je comprends pas. Si c'est ta cousine pourquoi elle … » Bégayai-je, le soulagement précipitant les mots à travers mon cerveau embrumé.

« J'ai été adopté. » Me rappela-t-il comprenant où je voulais en venir. « Et à cause de ça, Tanya croit qu'elle est libre de m'allumer comme si j'étais n'importe quel gars de son entourage. Mais je te l'ai dis bébé, l'intérêt n'était pas réciproque. Avec personne. Surtout pas avec Tanya. » Dit-il en attrapant mes mains dans les siennes. « Malgré tout ça, elle reste ma cousine et elle est plutôt cool quand elle essaye pas de … » Ajouta-t-il, ne finissant pas sa phrase, haussant une épaule.

Edward avait encore de la famille à Juneau. Ses grands-parents et trois cousines. Il avait dit ça au restaurant. Mais moi j'avais pensé qu'elles étaient bien plus vieilles vu qu'il n'avait pas parlé d'oncles et tantes.

Cette explication tenait la route. Ça collait au caractère du Edward Cullen que je connaissais. Et c'était tellement plus facile à accepter pour mon cœur.

J'avais été poussée dans un ascenseur émotif et j'étais très contente d'avoir pu en ressortir plus ou moins indemne. La chute avait été rude. L'espace de cinq minutes j'avais cru devoir retourner à mon ancienne vie, celle où j'étais seule pour affronter l'absence de Charlie. Et je savais que si je devais retourner à cette ancienne vie, ça serait encore pire, parce que je saurai ce que c'était que d'avoir de nouveau tout un tas de personnes qui étaient là pour moi. Et surtout, d'avoir Edward là pour moi.

« Bella j't'en prie. » Plaida-t-il quand le silence fut trop lourd pour lui.

Il lâcha une de mes mains pour venir essuyer mes joues et je me rendis compte que je m'étais remise à pleurer.

Je retirai ma deuxième main de son étreinte et me tournai dos à lui.

« Non Bella, fais pas ça. » Gémit-il à nouveau en tendant le bras vers moi.

Sa main agrippa mon épaule alors que je saisissais la souris et fermai la fenêtre internet restée ouverte. Je n'avais plus envie de voir cette photo. Je me retournai finalement vers lui et tentai un faible sourire.

« Je suis tellement désolée Edward. » Couinai-je, ma gorge serrée par les larmes. « J'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça. J'aurais dû … » Continuai-je précipitamment.

« Shhhhh c'est fini. » Chuchota-t-il en tendant les bras vers moi.

Je ne pris pas le temps de réfléchir et quittai la chaise pour m'installer sur ses genoux alors qu'il m'enfermait dans ses bras.

« Je t'aime Bella. Tu crois que je t'aurai menti sur ça ? » Demanda-t-il entre ses baisers qu'il posait sur ma tempe et le dessus de ma tête.

« J'en ai douté un moment. Mon Dieu je suis tellement désolée Edward. Je t'aime tellement. Me fais jamais ça j't'en prie. » Plaidai-je en resserrant mes bras autour de son torse.

« Bien sur que non. » Chuchota-t-il de nouveau avant de commencer à me bercer contre lui. « Promets-moi un truc Bella. » Demanda-t-il après quelques minutes de silence.

« Bien sur. » Chuchotai-je en relevant le visage vers lui, mes larmes enfin calmées.

« S'il arrive encore un truc du genre, une situation qui te met en colère ou qui te rend triste, parle moi avant de partir. »

« Promis. Et j'essayerai d'attendre avant de te traiter d'abruti aussi. » Ajoutai-je en souriant.

« Okay je crois que ça a été une longue journée. » S'exclama-t-il quand j'étouffai un bâillement contre son épaule. « Passe en première à la salle de bains pendant que je range mes affaires de cours. » Dit-il alors que je me levais de ses genoux.

« Oh merde. Du coup t'as pas pu finir tes devoirs. » Grimaçai-je, me sentant de nouveau coupable.

« Comme si je pouvais tout faire en un soir. Je te jure que c'est pas grave mon cœur. Tu pourrais peut-être m'aider pour les maths et l'espagnol. Être ma tutrice personnelle. »

« C'est à voir. » Taquinai-je, ma voix encore hésitante.

Ça me paraissait presque déplacé de plaisanter avec lui après la façon dont je l'avais traité. J'avais peut-être des raisons sur le moment, ou du moins je croyais avoir des raisons, mais je l'avais quand même traité d'abruti. Et de crétin, et de menteur, et d'infidèle. Question gentillesse et confiance j'avais déjà fais mieux.

« Bella Swan tu t'égares sur le chemin de l'auto-flagellation. Je le sais, c'est un chemin que je prend souvent. » Grogna-t-il avant de me lancer un sourire en coin.

« Désolée. » Marmonnai-je en répondant à son sourire, bien que le mien tirait plus sur la grimace.

« Salle de bains maintenant. Et quand tu ressors je veux plus entendre ce mot ! » S'exclama-t-il en me chassant d'un geste de la main.

Je rejoignis la pièce adjacente et fit un rapide travail de troquer mon survêtement contre mon éternel pyjama, short et débardeur. Une fois changée, j'ouvris la porte, la laissant seulement entrebâillée de quelques centimètres pour faire savoir à Edward qu'il pouvait entrer, tout en lui laissant l'intimité nécessaire pour qu'il se change.

J'étais en train de me brosser les dents quand Edward me rejoignis, changé lui aussi. Il m'embrassa le front avant de commencer puis me garda contre lui, son bras gauche attaché autour de ma taille.

L'image que me reflétai le miroir était ce que j'avais le plus envie de voir après les émotions que j'avais traversées.

Edward et moi. Personne d'autre. Juste ses bras autour de moi et ma tête contre son torse. Le moment était banal mais il arrivait, là encore, à me montrer qu'il était là pour moi. Qu'il m'aimait.

J'étais décidé à ne laisser personne me convaincre du contraire. Plus jamais.

Il n'y avait que mes yeux rougis pour témoigner de ce qu'il s'était passé, mais d'ici peu ils auraient disparu.

Nous nous couchâmes immédiatement après, bien qu'il soit encore tôt. Mais Edward se remettait encore de sa grippe et la journée avait été longue pour lui.

Quant à moi, disons que j'aurai pu faire sans autant de pression et de stress.

« Je t'aime. » Souffla Edward.

En souriant, je me tortillai pour me rapprocher de lui. Nous étions allongés sur nos côtés, face à face. Je ne sais pas s'il été comme moi, mais je n'avais pas vraiment envie de fermer les yeux et de le perdre de vue, même si je savais qu'il été là et qu'il resterait là toute la nuit pour me tenir contre lui.

Enfin à ma place, au chaud dans ses bras, ma tête calée sous son menton, je tirai un peu sur le col de son tee-shirt pour embrasser le creux de sa gorge.

« Je sais. » Soufflai-je contre sa peau avant de relever les yeux. « Je t'aime aussi Edward. »

« Fais de beaux rêves mon ange. » Chuchota-t-il en embrassant ma tempe avant de resserrer ses bras autour de ma taille.

Je baillai largement et fermai enfin les yeux.

J'étais bien ici, je pouvais dormir. Personne ne pourrait me prendre Edward. Aussi fort qu'elles essaieraient toutes, il resterait avec moi.

C'était rassurant à savoir, étant donné que même sa propre cousine lui courrait après.

_Mon mec est trop parfait pour son propre bien. Et pour ma santé mentale._

_

* * *

  
_

_**En tous cas, même si la coupure du chapitre d'avant était bizarre, je peux vous dire que vous y avez vachement gagné ! Normalement j'aurai dû m'arrêter au moment où Bella sort de la chambre. Vous auriez eu une semaine pour ruminer cette histoire avec Tanya … **_

_**Vous m'aimez n'est-ce pas ?**_

_**Bon du coup par contre y a plus de suspense ... et puis je suis pas tellement fière de ce que ça donne ! Mais bon ... j'arrive pas à retranscrire la scène que j'imagine ! C'est frustrant !!!  
**_


	42. Le pentathlon de la romance

**_C'est partie pour un chapitre de totale transition ! On peut dire qu'il ne s'y passe rien. Je tenais à cette soirée entre filles qui prépare physiquement Bella à sa rencontre avec les grands-parents Platt ! Vous les aviez pas oubliés j'espère parce qu'ils arrivent la semaine prochaine !_**

*******

_**Comme habitudes j'ai adoré vos reviews qui m'encouragent énormément ! Merci donc à **_Camille, marine_n, Akumu, Atwilighteuse1, Morgane, HelleHaare, Amandine77, titi_**(non les vrais parents d'Edward sont morts, de même que la mère d'Alice, il ne lui reste que son père qu'elle n'a jamais connu), **_Laurence, LiiSE, Pauline _**(les deux), **_h0li-daiiz, Audrey_**(les deux), **_Miistigris, Maryline, aurélie, Angel87000, Alice, Maé-chan, Nonni, marie _**(pas de problèmes du moment que tu la balances pas sur le net !) **_Blondye_Lily, evid3n-ce, Cécile, Clzmznce, Titdily_**(j'espère assurer quand le moment sera venu !) et **_laurie**.**

_**La flemmarde elle fait un merci groupé … ouai, je sais mais je suis franchement crevée ! J'ai pas de vacances de Toussaint !**_

***

_**C'est toujours fou pour moi de voir qu'il y a encore de nouveaux lecteurs à ce stade de la fiction ! Ça me fait super plaisir. **_

_**Alors pour répondre aux questions générales … La fin se rapproche, je pense vraiment que j'aurais terminé avant qu'on entre en 2010. OUI Bella et Edward passeront là 4ème**__** base. Non il n'y aura pas de suite mais je commencerai une nouvelle fiction. Je poste un chapitre par semaine le mardi (sauf exception mais là je préviens). **_

_**

* * *

  
**_

« Et donc, quand ils ont ouvert la porte ce matin pour installer les étiquettes nominatives, la salle était inondée et le plafond en partie démoli à cause de la canalisation qui a explosé à l'étage supérieur. » Expliqua Alice avant de prendre une gorgée de son verre de jus de fruits.

« En quoi est-ce que ça explique que vous n'ayez pas cours demain ? » S'étonna sa mère.

« Vu que la salle d'examens est inoculable ils doivent réquisitionner plusieurs salles de cours pour faire passer les tests de demain au terminales. » Répondis-je à la place de mon amie.

« Et comme plusieurs cours on dû être annulés, le proviseur Grant a décidé de fermer le lycée. A l'exception des terminales bien sur. » Ajouta Lily.

Nous venions tout juste de rentrer de notre journée de cours et étions dans la cuisine. J'attendais qu'Edward enfile son survêtement pour que nous puissions courir un peu. Il n'était pas encore au top de sa forme mais nous ne devions pas nous laisser aller alors deux tours sur quatre étaient obligatoires.

Moi j'avais enfilé ma tenue en sortant de la piscine et je grignotais rapidement avec Alice quelques uns des délicieux cookies maison de madame Cullen.

La matinée n'avait pas trop mal commencée. Les seuls bruits de couloirs que nous entendions étaient des commentaires de l'annonce au micro. Les gens semblaient enfin avoir comprit que la prochaine génération Cullen n'était pas pour tout de suite et recommençaient à me foutre la paix.

A la pause déjeuner, le proviseur avait lancé l'annonce. Au son du micro, Emmett avait explosé de rire en se moquant d'Edward, mais il avait vite déchanté en apprenant que nous n'irions pas en cours pendant qu'il passerait une journée entière d'examens.

Alice trépidait et s'était dépêchée d'apprendre la nouvelle à sa mère quand nous étions rentrés. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi étant donné que Jasper faisait partie des terminales coincés au lycée toute la journée. Je me demandais bien ce qu'elle préparait et ça me faisait un peu peur, je dois l'avouer.

« Et doooooonc … » Reprit ma meilleure amie, me sortant de mes pensées. « Je me suis dis que Bella et moi pourrions passer une soirée entre filles et trainer un peu. »

« Hors de question ! » S'exclama la voix d'Edward qui descendait les escaliers enfin changé.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire tu as des devoirs à finir ! »

« Ouai mais j'en ai pas pour toute la nuit. » Contra-t-il.

« C'était ma meilleure amie avant d'être l'amour de ta vie. » Dit-elle plus fort, me faisant rougir. « Et puis ça fait plus d'un mois qu'on a pas eu un moment entre filles alors partage un peu espèce d'égoïste. »

« Je suis pas égoïste, je … »

« Pourquoi vous ne demanderiez pas son avis à Bella ? » Le coupa Esmé en enfournant une nouvelle plaque de cookies.

Ses deux enfants se tournèrent vers moi, chacun utilisant sa moue spéciale chantage. C'était carrément injuste ce qu'ils me faisaient là.

« Je … » Commençai-je hésitante, mes yeux passant de l'un à l'autre. « Edward allons courir avant qu'il fasse nuit tu veux bien ? Je vais réfléchir à tout ça. » Terminai-je en descendant du tabouret de cuisine.

« Mais Bella ! » Geignis Alice en trainant des pieds derrière nous.

« Plus tard Lily. »

« Faites attention à vous ! » Nous lança Esmé depuis la cuisine.

« Bien sur maman. » Rétorqua Edward avant de tirer la langue à sa sœur et de fermer la porte derrière lui.

« Pas la peine d'être fier de toi Cullen. J'ai pas encore pris ma décision. » Le réprimandai-je en prenant la direction du parc.

« Tu vas pas m'abandonner toute la soirée pour trainer avec Lily et te faire vernir les ongles de pieds quand même ! » S'horrifia-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me propose de mieux ? » Demandai-je avec un sourcil malicieusement haussé.

« Arggg un jour tu me tueras Swan ! » Grogna-t-il en me plaquant contre lui avant de m'embrasser dans le cou et de me laisser reprendre ma route.

« Franchement Edward, depuis un mois j'ai l'impression de délaisser ta sœur. Une soirée sans moi ne te fera pas trop de mal. Et puis c'est vrai que tu as encore tout un tas de devoirs à faire. » Plaidai-je en utilisant ma moue suppliante.

« Me fais pas ces yeux là Bella. » Grimaça-t-il en détournant le regard.

_Chacun son tour Cullen. _

« S'il te plait ! » Continuai-je en me mettant face à lui et en faisant ressortir ma lèvre inférieure.

« Si tu me demandes la permission tu peux être certaine que je vais dire non. »

« J'ai pas besoin de ta permission, prétentieux ! Je te demande de ne pas faire la tête. »

« Alors ta décision est prise ? »

« Réfléchis Edward. Si j'accepte la proposition d'Alice, je fais le plein de moments entre filles pour un nouveau mois, tu fais tous tes devoirs, et on a le reste du week-end tranquille pour nous deux. » Expliquai-je avec un sourire de vendeuse de télé-achat.

« Tu as déjà réfléchis à tout ça. » Constata-t-il.

« En long, en large, et en travers. »

« Tu es diabolique. »

« Et c'est comme ça qu'on m'aime. Alors c'est d'accord ? Tu fais pas la tête ce soir et on finit le week-end tous les deux avant le retour de ma mère ? » M'enquis-je d'une petite voix.

« Okay c'est d'accord. » Grogna-t-il, cédant enfin.

« Ahah ! » M'exclamai-je. « Tu n'est qu'un morceau de pâte à modeler entre mes doigts habiles. » Dis-je en frottant mes mains l'une contre l'autre dans un geste diabolique.

« T'es complètement givrée Bella Swan, mais la folie te va bien. »

« Laisse moi appeler ta sœur pour la mettre au courant et ensuite on court. » Lui dis-je en sortant mon portable. « Je serais là dans moins d'une heure. » Commençais-je alors qu'elle décrocha après la deuxième sonnerie. « Je me douche et ensuite on …. Ne crie pas si fort Lily ! » M'exclamai-je lorsqu'elle couina dans le combiné. « Mais qu'on soit bien claires. Juste ce soir, je passe le reste du week-end avec Edward. »

« Alors ça sera une longue soirée. »

« Mais .. »

« Pas de discussion Swan ! Je prépare tout ça et on s'y met dès que tu rentres. » Conclu-t-elle avant de raccrocher.

« Ta sœur est folle. » Commentai-je simplement en rangeant mon téléphone.

« Tu découvres seulement ? »

« Tais-toi et cours Cullen. »

*

***

*****

*******

*****

***

*

« Allez Edward ça suffit maintenant tu la laisses rentrer. C'est juste une soirée nom d'un chien, elle s'en va pas pour toujours. » S'exclama Alice, nous faisant sursauter alors que nous étions devant la porte d'entrée.

« Cinq minutes pour que je lui dise bonsoir avant que tu la kidnappe ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Ça fait déjà cinq minutes que vous vous léchez la poire dans l'allée de jardin. Et je te rappelle qu'on a des voisins ! D'ailleurs le fils Colt vous observe et ça risque de pas plaire à ses parents de devoir lui expliquer ce que faisait le fils du voisin avec ses mains sous le tee-shirt de la fille brune. Il a à peine six ans, respectez son enfance rentrez au moins dans le salon et laissez-le jouer avec son ballon. »

Nous tournâmes la tête pour apercevoir le garçon qui nous fixait, tête penchée sur le côté, un air interrogatif sur le visage. Quand son père arriva vers lui d'un autre coin du jardin, Edward me poussa à l'intérieur et referma rapidement la porte dans son dos.

« Allons-y Bella ! » Lança Alice en attrapant ma main. « Tout est déjà prêt et maman nous a préparé un plateau repas avec des tonnes de sandwichs et des cookies. Et j'ai emporté le pot de beurre de cacahuètes aussi. » Continua-t-elle ne me trainant avec peine vers l'escalier alors que je m'accrochais encore la manche du survêtement d'Edward.

« Tu sais bien que je ne mange plus de beurre de cacahuètes. » Grognai-je simplement.

« Ah oui c'est vrai ! Bah tant pis, ça en fera plus pour moi, bien que ça serait pas bien grave s'il faisait une crise d'allergie. Au moins je t'aurai pour moi toute seule. »

« Quelle vipère ! » S'exclama son frère. « Si ça arrivait je viendrais te hanter jusqu'à ta mort. »

« Et moi je te bouderais à vie plus trois jours. » Ajoutai-je.

« Wahou ça fait beaucoup. » Rétorqua Alice d'un air blasé avant de retirer sur mon bras. « Allez Bella on y vaaaa ! » Gémis-t-elle.

« Okay une seconde ! » Dis-je en levant l'index pour lui signifiait que j'arrivais.

Elle relâcha mon bras à contre cœur et grogna en détournant la tête quand j'embrassai Edward.

« Rappelle toi du deal. Tu travailles ce soir et on a tout le week-end. »

« Tu viens dormir avec moi hein ? »

« Mais oui elle reviendra une fois qu'on en aura fini avec mon programme. Plus tu traines, plus on perd de temps ! » Interrompit sa sœur.

« A plus tard. » Chuchotai-je à Edward avant de l'embrasser rapidement et de suivre Alice à l'étage.

« J'ai déjà déplacé tes affaires de toilettes dans ma salle de bains. Tu te douches et tu enfiles ton pyjama. Je m'occupe du reste. » Dit-elle en me poussant dans sa chambre puis dans sa salle de bains. « Et dépêches-toi ! » Cria-t-elle après que j'ai fermé la porte.

Je savais que j'aurai dû me méfier de son engouement pour cette journée de repos surprise.

Lorsque je sortis de la petite pièce quinze minutes plus tard, douchée, cheveux propres et à peine essorés, et en pyjama, Alice était assise en indien sur son lit, télécommande en main. Elle n'attendit pas que je m'installe et lança le film.

Je fis rapidement le tour du lit et me jetai sur le matelas en faisant attention au plateau entre nous deux.

« **27 robes **? » Demandai-je en voyant le titre s'afficher à l'écran.

« C'était ça ou **le diable s'habille en Prada**. » Rétorqua Alice en me tendant un gobelet. « Cocktail de jus de fruits. Rien que des bonnes choses pour améliorer ton teint. » Indiqua-t-elle en désignant son visage comme exemple.

« Okay. Programme de ta … de notre soirée entre filles ? »

« Films, films, films et films. Que des films de filles évidemment. »

« Évidemment. » Marmonnai-je.

« Tout en faisant des trucs de filles bien sur. »

« Bien sur. »

« C'est-à-dire coiffure, manucure et pédicure, masque de beauté et puis on grignote. Ça c'est notre repas du soir. » Dit-elle en indiquant le plateau. « Mais une fois que mes parents seront au lit on ira chercher la glace dans le congélateur. »

« Wouh c'est soirée calories en perspective ! On s'empiffre et on bouge pas. »

« Tais-toi donc et regarde le premier de nos cinq films ! Moi je vais commencer par tes cheveux pendant qu'ils sont encore mouillés. » Dit-elle en se plaçant derrière moi.

« Cinq films ! » M'exclamai-je après avoir failli m'étouffer avec mon cocktail. « Est-ce que tu prévois de dormir cette nuit ? »

« Cette nuit non. Mais demain matin on aura tout notre temps. Maman va chercher Nannie-Platt et Pa'Peter à l'aéroport en fin de matinée alors on pourra trainer un peu au lit. Maintenant tais-toi Swan je voudrais pouvoir entendre ce que disent les acteurs. »

Je me renfrognai et fixai mon attention sur l'écran en sirotant le contenu de mon verre alors que ma meilleure amie s'afférait autour de ma tignasse folle.

Être là alors que les parents d'Esmé débarquaient me gênait un peu. Les rencontrer, pourquoi pas, mais squatter chez les Cullen tout le long de leur séjour … Ma mère avait téléphoné à Esmé ce matin avant même que nous soyons partis pour le lycée et elles avaient discuté de mon retour à la maison le lundi suivant. Moi j'avais ensuite passé mon temps avec madame Cullen à lui dire que je pouvais bien passer le week-end seule à la maison plutôt que de les déranger pendant leur réunion de famille.

J'avais fini par la mettre en rogne.

« Dis-moi encore une fois que tu ne veux pas déranger et je te séquestre dans ma buanderie. Et tu ne seras pas prête d'en sortir, même après le retour de ta mère ! » Avait-elle menaçait en me pointant d'une spatule.

« Y a pas moyen de la séquestrer dans ma chambre par hasard ? » Avait demandé Edward, mais il s'était vite tut devant le regard noir de sa mère.

Je flippais un peu du coup. Je ne savais pas quelle était la mentalité de monsieur et madame Platt. Peut-être qu'ils n'apprécieraient pas qu'une jeune fille de dix-sept ans passe autant de temps - et la nuit - avec son petit-ami. Bien sur il faut vivre avec son temps mais ça n'empêche pas que certaines personnes sont très strictes dans leurs opinions.

Alice et Edward avaient passés la journée à me rassurer en me disant que la gentillesse d'Esmé venait forcément de quelque part et que leurs grands-parents allaient m'adorer autant que je les adorerais. Mais moi j'attendais de voir.

« Mon Dieu la mode dans les années 80 c'était vraiment pas ça. » Commenta Alice en me ramenant sur terre.

« Une chance que tu n'ais pas vécu à ce moment là alors. » Répondis-je en souriant. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais à mes cheveux au juste ? » Grimaçai-je après quelques minutes alors qu'elle penchait ma tête dans tous les sens et qu'elle tirait sur mes racines comme une dingue.

« Tu verras quand ça sera fini ! »

***

« Mais c'est un vrai film d'horreur ! » M'exclamai-je alors qu'Alice tirait à présent sur les cheveux au sommet de mon crâne.

« Nan c'est une comédie romantique. » Ronchonna-t-elle.

« Attends la pauvre fille se fait piquer l'homme de ses rêves par sa sœur, doit assister à la demande en mariage, se fait piquer la robe de sa mère par l'autre hypocrite qui ne l'aimait pas il y a à peine vingt minutes … »

« Tout ça c'est des détails ! » Me coupa Lily « Ca paraît tellement évident qu'elle va finir avec le journaliste ! »

« Alors si c'est si évident pourquoi est-ce qu'on prend la peine de regarder le film ? » M'exclamai-je en enfournant un nouveau mini-sandwich dans ma bouche.

« Parce que c'est comme ça. Tais-toi Swan ! » Grommela-t-elle en tirant plus sèchement sur mes cheveux.

« Aw ! »

« Chochotte. »

« Tirant ! »

« Regarde moi ça ! Central Park … ça te rappelle pas de bons souvenirs ? » Gémis-t-elle en m'encerclant les épaules et en posant son menton sur mon épaule.

« Bien sur. Dire qu'il y a un mois on était encore à New-York … » Répondis-je en tapotant son avant-bras.

« J'ai hâte d'y retourner ! Jasper a postulé pour Columbia tu sais ! Il a les notes pour … et quand j'aurais fini ma terminale j'irai là-bas aussi. Quoi de mieux que New-York pour lancer ma carrière ? J'ai juste à garder mes contacts jusqu'à ce que je sois diplômée et ensuite je le rejoins là-bas. »

« Wahou ça m'a l'air de plans bien établis déjà. C'est super sérieux. » Remarquai-je.

« Bien sur il y a toujours la possibilité qu'on se sépare, bien que je n'y crois pas une seconde, mais c'est l'université de rêve de Jazzy et puis pour moi c'est New-York ou rien ! C'est pas comme si on avait dû faire des sacrifices l'un et l'autre. Ça doit être le destin … »

« Le destin ouai. » Me moquai-je en retournant au film alors qu'elle reprenait là où elle en était.

Rosalie et Emmett partaient à Berkeley, Jasper à Columbia, Alice le rejoindrait l'année suivante … et Edward et moi n'avions toujours aucune idée des études que nous voulions suivre et donc aucune idée des facs où nous irions ! Mais nous avions encore largement le temps ! Pas de quoi paniquer !

« Oh. Mon. Dieu ! » S'exclama-t-elle. « Je peux pas croire qu'ils chantent cette chanson ! Est-ce que tu as déjà entendu Edward la chanter ? »

« Non. » Répondis-je en la regardant avec un sourire hésitant.

« On y aura surement droit ce week-end. Nannie Platt est fan d'Elton John alors Eddy avait apprit plusieurs morceaux et il les lui joue au piano quand il la voit. C'est tordant de l'entendre chanter dans les aigus ! »

« **Bennie and the jets **?! »

« Oh oui Swan tu verras ça ! » Confirma-t-elle. « Et j'avais raison ! Elle se tape le journaliste ! On peut dire que ces deux là sont plus dégourdis que vous. C'est hallucinant à quel point vous avancez pas. »

« La ferme Lily sinon je m'en vais. » Grommelai-je.

« Oh ça va ! Bien je vais m'occuper de tes ongles en attendant que le reste de tes cheveux sèchent pour que je puisse continuer ! »

« Si tu le dis. » Marmonnai-je avant de prendre un dernier sandwich tant que j'avais encore le droit de bouger les mains.

***

J'avais presque l'impression d'être revenue au spa. Alice m'avait appliqué deux masques différents avant de m'étaler une crème hydratante sur le visage. Elle m'avait épargné les rondelles de concombre sur les yeux mais uniquement parce que nous regardions des films.

Elle m'avait impeccablement limés les ongles avant de les peinturlurer de rose pâle à peine visible - pas du tout dans les habitudes d'Alice mais je n'allais pas m'en plaindre !

Après **27 robes**, elle avait lancé **Dirty Dancing**, profitant du temps où elle laissait agir les masques pour se trémousser sur les nombreuses chansons du film. Elle m'avait même entraînée plusieurs fois dans des twists ou des danses bizarres, mais là encore je ne lui avais pas refusé. D'une il n'y avait personne pour nous voir nous ridiculiser, et de deux c'était agréable de pouvoir m'amuser avec ma meilleure amie.

« Ça ma cocotte, c'est un film que tu pourrais montrer à Edward s'il se réveille pas bientôt. » Commenta-t-elle en lançant un troisième DVD. « Tu sais, pour le convaincre que _l'homme est un loup pour l'homme mais surtout pour la femme._ » Cita-t-elle.

« Quel boulet celui-là. » Rigolai-je.

« C'est peu de le dire ! »

Il n'était pas encore vingt-trois heures. Monsieur et madame Cullen étaient déjà montés se coucher alors Alice opta pour un film plus calme et beaucoup plus triste aussi.

« Je t'accorde une pause pipi. Cinq minutes le temps que je descende le plateau et que je remonte les pots de glace. Interdiction de sortir pour toi, et interdiction d'entrer pour Edward sinon je me mettrais très en colère. » Menaça-t-elle avant de disparaitre dans le couloir.

Je ne désobéis pas, ayant à peine le temps de faire un tour à la salle de bains avant qu'elle ne revienne.

Elle me donna une cuillère et une pinte avant de s'installer au pied du lit, de lancer le film et de s'afférer autour de mes doigts de pieds avec sa bouteille de vernis.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on regarde ? » M'enquis-je.

« Le cours de poterie le plus hot du millénaire ! » Répondit-elle sérieusement avant d'éclater de rire.

« Okay, mais je dois dire que je n'aime pas du tout Demi Moore avec les cheveux cours ! »

« Peu importe son look ! Bien que je dois avouer que son look craint un max mais ça c'est dû à l'époque. Regarde juste comment elle fait comme ça tu sauras quoi faire quand Edward se décoincera un peu. » Finit-elle dans un nouvel éclat de rire.

« La paix Lily ! » Grognai-je en lui tapant le bras.

« Arrêtes je vais déborder et t'en auras partout ! » Cria-t-elle.

« J'arrête si tu te tais. » Marchandai-je.

« Deal. »

***

Après deux heures de **Ghost**, nous fîmes une pause pour redescendre les cartons - vides - de glace, récupérer une nouvelle bouteille d'eau, et trouver quelques mouchoirs pour Alice.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses de la soirée jusque là ? » Me demanda-t-elle en chuchotant alors qu'elle essuyait ses yeux rougis.

Il était un peu plus d'une heure du matin et, étonnamment, je n'étais pas aussi fatiguée que ce que j'aurais pensé. Il n'empêchait qu'à cette heure là, et surtout quand je n'étais pas chez moi, il était impératif de ne pas faire de bruit.

« Franchement ? Je pense que Tess était une garce égoïste, que je kiff les années soixante et que les _'effets spéciaux' _de **Ghost** sont carrément bidons. » Répondis-je en mimant les guillemets de mes doigts.

« Oh j't'en prie Bella ce film est magnifique ! » Gémit-elle.

« Peut-être oui. Je t'accorde qu'il y a des moments très touchants et que Whoopi Goldberg est tordante mais t'es forcément d'accord avec moi ! Le coup des ombres qui viennent chercher les méchants ça fait sacrément pitié ! » Rétorquai-je en riant, repensant aux moments où les deux méchants de l'histoire se font trainer en enfer.

« Peu importe. » Marmonna-t-elle en chassant mes propos d'un geste de la main. « Bien. Il reste deux films. Un classique et … un classique aussi. » Rigola-t-elle. « On va s'installer bien au chaud sous la couette pour regarder le premier parce qu'il me donne toujours froid, et ensuite je finirai avec tes cheveux pendant le dernier DVD. »

« Et après je peux aller dormir ? »

« Rabat-joie ! Tu peux pas profiter de ta meilleure amie au lieu de toujours penser à mon frère ? » Demanda-t-elle, faussement énervée.

« Lily … » Commençai-je en levant les mains, paumes vers le ciel, et en lui sortant mon air '_t'es débile ou quoi ?'_. « Trois films, trois histoires d'amour. Évidemment que je pense à ton frère. »

« Avoue c'est pas tellement les histoires d'amour hein ? » Demanda-t-elle malicieusement en me trainant dans les escaliers.

« Okay … tu sais où il y a des cours de poterie dans le coin ? Ou de danse peu importe. »

« Coquine. » Sourit-elle alors que je me laissais tomber sur son lit.

« Envois ta camelote Cullen ! » Soupirai-je alors qu'elle lançait le quatrième film et que je me glissais sous sa couette. « Ah beh forcément si on regarde **Titanic **sur que tu frissonnes ! La moitié du film se passe dans la flotte à côté d'un glaçon géant ! Envoie la boite de mouchoirs, rien que la musique ça me déprime. »

« Oooh est-ce que tu vas pleurer ? » Se moqua Lily.

« Ce film me fait le même genre d'effet que **Pearl Harbor** ! » M'exclamai-je. « Oui je vais pleurer. » Avouai-je finalement.

« Moi aussi. » Grimaça Alice. « Vient par là. » Ajouta-t-elle avant qu'on se colle l'une à l'autre pour regarder la romantique histoire universellement connue de Jack et Rose.

Ce film me faisait un effet terrible. J'avais beau connaitre l'histoire - tout le monde la connaissait - je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'espérer que, cette fois-ci, ils éviteraient l'iceberg. Quand le bateau commençait à prendre l'eau, noyant mes illusions en même temps que les premiers malchanceux, j'avais cette boule au ventre et la gorge qui se serrait avant que mes yeux se remplissent des larmes qui débordaient finalement.

Cette fois-ci ne différa pas. Je rigolai, m'attendris et finis en sanglots misérables lorsque le corps de Jack, complètement gelé, disparu dans les profondeurs. Cette histoire était carrément dramatique et était la cause de ma phobie des croisières.

C'est stupide, je sais ! J'arrivais à voir des films avec des catastrophes en avion sans avoir peur de voler. Mais le Titanic … c'était une telle légende … et puis j'avais mon Jack sur la terre ferme alors pourquoi aller prendre le risque de le perdre dans l'Atlantique ?

A quatre heures et quelques minutes du matin - connaitre l'heure précise n'était plus ma préoccupation principale - Alice changea une dernière fois de disque, ses yeux - comme les miens - encore tout humides de larmes.

**N'oublie jamais**. Elle avait été chercher les films les plus déprimants de sa vidéothèque ou quoi ? Cette pauvre femme qui ne se souvenait pas même de sa propre histoire, de sa romance avec l'homme qui était son mari, assis en face d'elle, lui faisant la lecture …

« Je préfère franchement passer sous un train que de finir avec cette maladie. Même si elle ne s'en rend pas compte, ça doit être horrible pour ces proches.* » Commenta Alice.

« Et beh on a plus qu'à prier pour qu'ils aient trouvé un remède avant que tu sois toute gâteuse. » Répliquai-je dans un haussement d'épaules.

« Okay Swan, dégage maintenant il faut que je dorme. » Marmonna-t-elle en me poussant hors du lit.

« Vraiment ? C'est toi qui dit ça ? Moi je t'ai suppliée pour qu'on s'arrête après **Titanic** alors maintenant viens pas me faire ton show princesse ! » Rétorquai-je en me levant tout de même.

« Ouai, ouai cause toujours Swan. Range le DVD dans sa boite au passage … » Dit-elle en déclenchant l'ouverture du lecteur. « Et éteins la lumière en sortant. Le premier qui me réveil demain je lui met la tête au carré. » L'entendis-je grogner avant que je ne ferme la porte derrière moi.

Elle se foutait de moi hein ? Elle m'avait fait regarder des films jusqu'à six heures du matin et maintenant elle faisait semblant de râler … N'est-ce pas qu'elle faisait semblant ? Parce que sinon je pourrai bien râler moi aussi !

A la lumière de mon écran de portable, je traversai le hall sur la pointe des pieds pour rejoindre la chambre d'Edward. J'ouvris la porte dans le plus grand silence et la refermai derrière moi, ne récoltant pas même un bruit. Une fois dans la pièce, je fis silencieusement le tour du lit pour retrouver mon côté.

Edward était étalé à plat ventre, la tête entre les deux oreillers, ses bras les agrippant pour les caler contre lui. Il dormait comme un bienheureux.

Comme si j'avais que ça à faire à six heures du mat' que de le pousser de son côté !

En grognant intérieurement - et surement extérieurement un peu aussi - je soulevai la couette pour me glisser dans le petit espace qu'il avait laissé libre. Je tirai mon oreiller de son étreinte et le remis en forme avant de laisser tomber ma tête dessus.

J'avais à peine fermer les yeux, sûre de m'endormir dans la seconde, quand Edward se glissa un peu plus vers moi de manière à poser la tête sur mon épaule et d'encercler un bras autour de ma taille.

« C'est pas vrai. » Marmonnai-je en frottant mes mains contre mon visage.

« Râle pas ! » Rétorqua-t-il, son grognement étouffé contre mon cou.

« T'es réveillé ? » Demandai-je un peu penaude.

« Comme si je pouvais dormir quand tu vas faire la bringue avec ma sœur. » Dit-il avant de lever brièvement la tête. « C'est à cette heure si que tu rentres femme ? »

« La ferme j'étais juste dans la chambre d'à côté. » Rigolai-je. « Et puis justement il est super tard, ou tôt, alors laisse moi dormir un peu. » Râlai-je en resserrant la couette autour de mes épaules avant de poser la main sur son avant-bras.

« Ça c'est de la soirée ! Si Alice t'enlève encore une fois aussi longtemps j'irai porter plainte pour séquestration. » Chuchota-t-il en posant des petits baisers sur mon cou et mon épaule.

Sérieux Cullen ? C'est à cette heure là que tu veux discuter ? Et beh discutons alors …

« J'ai vu pire comme conditions. On avait quand même de la glace et des cookies. Bon d'accord je me suis aussi fait tirer les cheveux dans tous les sens. » Avouai-je.

Il releva de nouveau le visage pour me regarder malgré le manque de lumière de la pièce et ses yeux collés par le sommeil. Il sourit et me vola un baiser avant de s'affaler sur moi.

« Alice voulait que je me sente toute jolie. Elle a dit que ça m'aiderait à moins stresser pour faire bonne impression. » M'expliquai-je.

« Tu sais ce que j'en pense. Pomponnée ou pas tu es magnifique. Et pour ce qui est de la bonne impression … »

« N'en parlons plus Edward. » Le coupai-je en geignant.

Il ne comprenait pas mon stress et j'avais beau l'écouter me rassurer, je n'étais pas plus confiante.

« D'accord alors tu veux parler de quoi ? » Demanda-t-il en se tournant sur le dos, m'entrainant avec lui.

« De rieeeeeeeen. » Gémis-je de nouveau. « Edward il est plus de six heures, je veux juste dormir. »

« C'est vrai … ma mère arrivera de l'aéroport vers onze heures. J'ai mis le réveil. » M'apprit-il avant de se caler un peu mieux dans son oreiller. « Fais de beaux rêves mon ange. » Soupira-t-il, puis se fut le silence.

Génial. J'avais trois, maximum quatre heures de sommeil devant moi, tout ça parce que j'avais décidé d'être gentille avec ma meilleure amie. On ne m'y reprendrait pas, c'était certain !

Maintenant j'allais faire comment pour faire bonne impression avec des valises sous les yeux ? Et ça c'était si je ne loupais pas le réveil !

Et puis j'avais aussi entrainement demain soir et Sanders ne me ferait pas de cadeaux, soirée entre filles ou pas …

J'allais vivre une journée horrible, je le sentais, elle serait à marquer dans les annales. Le vendredi 13 mars 2009. Haha … d'un coup tout s'explique !

* * *

_*** Une p'tite pensée pour toutes les personnes qui ont un malade d'Alzheimer dans leur famille. Je sais ce que c'est, je sais que c'est dure, et c'est particulièrement pour ça que **_**The Notebook **_**(ou **_**N'oublie Jamais**_**) est déprimant pour moi**_.

_**Bon okay c'était pas une merveille - et en plus c'est super court - mais dites moi quand même ce que vous en avez pensé … s'il vous plait !**_


	43. L'effroyable garce

**_Chapitre 43, troisième prise. _ACTION !**

**_J'ouvre tout juste les yeux, j'ai même pas pris mon p'tit dej encore, et je me suis levée 10 minutes plus tôt ! Mais je vous dois bien ça ...  
_**

**_Bon tout d'abord, je veux m'excuser pour hier. _**

**_Lever 5h30 - cerveau au ralentit - les mains qui font leurs petites affaires sans consulter mon cerveau - je poste le chapitre - mon cerveau se réveille - mes mains suppriment le chapitre - fou rire nerveux - explications aux quelques curieux._**

**_Je suis désolée pour la fausse joie mais il était pas encore mis en page, j'avais pas écris mes remerciements, et SURTOUT on était pas encore mardi lol (détails très important)  
_**

**_Je vous rappelle que vous pouvez trouver un lien vers le forum de discussion sur mon profil._**

**_Comme toujours j'ai été super contente de recevoir toutes vos reviews, surtout que le chapitre dernier n'était pas mon préféré …_**

**_Merci à _Maéva, Daph, Atwilighteuse1, Pauline (les deux), severine, maé-chan, amande, LiiSE, nadia, Amandine77, laurie, evid3n-ce, Audrey, HelleHaare,**** Blondye_Lily, Miistigris, clzmznce, camopi, Lill et Carla **_**(Tes idées étaient originales mais j'ai déjà tout de prévu donc … j'ai pas pu intégrer. Et puis l'Alaska et Forks c'est pas la porte à côté lol).**_

_**J'ai halluciné en voyant le nombre de personnes qui ont un membre de leur famille touché par Alzheimer. Cette maladie fait vraiment des ravages alors qu'on l'ignorait il y a encore quelques années … c'est désolant.**_

_**Bon allez c'est partit pour le chapitre ! Les numéros entre parenthèses réfèrent aux liens en bas de page.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Je n'étais plus endormie. Je n'étais plus endormie mais je n'étais pas réveillée non plus. J'étais entre ces deux mondes, essayant de comprendre ce qui m'avait poussé là.

J'étais bien trop fatiguée pour ouvrir les yeux mais je pouvais entendre des bruits de voix venir du rez-de-chaussée. Surement la cause de mon presque réveil.

Les bruits de voix cessèrent. Je pouvais me rendormir.

Ramenant la couette autour de mes épaules, je me retournai de manière à être sur le dos et non plus sur mon côté, face à Edward. Il ne se passa pas même une demi minute avant que mon petit-ami ne tourne à son tour en soupirant.

Edward entremêla une de ses jambes avec les miennes, passa ses bras autour de ma taille autant que possible sans me gêner et se hissa à moitié sur mon torse pour enfouir son visage dans ma nuque qu'il embrassa rapidement avant de soupirer de bien être.

C'était un geste adorable, certes, mais la bête pesait son poids.

Je me décalai un peu de manière à ce qu'il pèse sur mon ventre davantage que sur ma poitrine, calai sa tête sous mon menton et embrassai le sommet de son crâne avant de soupirer à mon tour et de me rendormir.

***

Je n'entendis pas les bruits de voix se déplacer vers l'étage. Ce que j'entendis par contre, c'est celui de la porte qui s'ouvrit brusquement et alla s'écraser contre la batterie d'Edward. La grosse caisse fit un bruit sourd avant qu'une des cymbales ne s'écrase au sol. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, une voix suraiguë raisonna dans la pièce, appelant le nom de _**mon**_ homme, puis le matelas rebondit sous le poids de la crieuse qui s'était jetée dessus.

J'eu à peine le temps d'assimiler tout ça qu'Edward se réveilla lui aussi en sursaut et se retrouva assis en plein milieu du lit, son torse me bloquant la vue en direction de la porte, et donc de la responsable de notre réveil brutal.

« BORDEL ! » Cria-t-il simplement.

Ça devait surement tout rassembler. Le fait que la personne soit entrée sans frapper, qu'elle ait fait un boucan monstre avec la batterie mais aussi en criant, qu'elle l'ait réveillé, qu'elle ait sauté sur le lit, qu'il n'ait pas assez dormi, que sa batterie soit possiblement abimée … je suis sûre qu'en cherchant bien on pouvait lui trouver plein d'autres bonnes raisons.

Tous ces crimes ne m'indiquaient qu'une seule et unique potentielle coupable …

« Tanya ?! »

Euh non, j'allais plutôt dire Alice mais … Comment ça Tanya ?

« Hiiiii Edward comme tu m'as manqué ! » Répondit dans un couinement la voix suraigüe de tout à l'heure.

Je vis ensuite deux bras voler dans les airs et se refermer autour du cou de _**mon**_ petit-ami avant qu'une tête blonde n'apparaisse dans mon champ de vision, se posant sur l'épaule de _**mon**_ Edward. Pile la tête blonde que je n'avais pas hâte de revoir …

_Putain de vendredi 13*._

Lorsqu'elle me remarqua, toujours allongée entre les draps - et surement un peu choquée par tout ce mouvement - Tanya perdit son sourire et se redressa, lâchant ainsi sa prise sur Edward.

_Voilà copine t'a tout compris comment ça marche._

Un petit sourire suffisant manqua de s'installer sur mon visage mais j'étais encore trop dans les choux pour me la jouer reine du monde, je me contentai donc de me relever difficilement en m'appuyant sur mes coudes et mes mains avant de fermer mon poing sur l'arrière du tee-shirt d'Edward et de fixer Tanya.

La blondinette déchue était maintenant assise sur ses talons, toujours à genoux sur le lit, mais maintenant à une distance raisonnable de son cousin.

_Oui Bella, rappelle toi que c'est juste sa cousine et il n'y aura aucune raison de sortir les crocs. _

Elle me fixait toujours de son air incrédule, la bouche légèrement ouverte comme si elle ne savait pas quoi dire.

« Bon sang Tanya qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda finalement Edward.

« Tanya ! Ta tante t'a pourtant dit qu'il s'était couché tard ! » S'exclama une nouvelle voix depuis la porte largement ouverte. « Oh ! »

Oui … Oh ! Oh _putain_ même … Bon beh pour la bonne impression tu repasseras Swan. Ça devait pas du tout se passer comme ça ! Je devais être réveillée et complètement habillée, en train d'aider Alice à mettre le couvert et à faire réchauffer le repas préparé par Esmé ! Pas avec mon air ahuri, mal fagotée et dans le lit d'Edward.

En pensant _« mal fagotée »_, je jetai un coup d'œil à mes vêtements, vérifiant que tout était à sa place. Avoir un sein à l'air ça fait mauvais genre.

« Hum … bonjour ? » Dis-je avec hésitation en grimaçant un sourire.

Celle qui était sans aucun doute Nannie Platt ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais, comme aujourd'hui était apparemment le jour où on ne pouvait répondre sans se faire interrompre, Alice débarqua à son tour dans l'embrasement de la porte, se frottant les yeux de ses points.

« Nannie ! » S'exclama-t-elle en souriant en se jetant au cou de sa grand-mère.

Mon amie se tourna ensuite vers nous et perdit son sourire en voyant la scène.

« Tanya ?! C'est toi qui fais tout ce boucan ? Bon sang Edward va avoir ta peau ! » Commença-t-elle. « Tu entres comme une folle, défonce sa batterie, réveilles sa petite-amie … un conseil : fuis ! » Plaisanta-t-elle en venant lui attraper le poignet.

Vous pouvez toujours compter sur Alice Cullen pour alléger l'atmosphère, même si elle n'a que trois heures de sommeil derrière elle.

_Oh bon sang ! Trois heures … Laissez-moi dormir !_

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites déjà ici ? Je croyez que vous arriviez bien plus tard ! Et puis Tanya n'était pas sensée venir ! » Bavarda Lily, liant son bras à celui de sa grand-mère et tirant Tanya par le poignet qu'elle n'avait pas lâché.

Sa voix perdit de l'intensité et on ne l'entendit finalement plus. Edward se leva précipitamment, envoyant valser la couette à renfort de grands battements de jambes, fonça sur la porte qu'il ferma et verrouilla - il faudrait que ce geste devienne automatique. Il se tourna ensuite vers moi et me fixa une seconde avant de revenir vers le lit en grimaçant.

« Bella je suis désolé … » Commença-t-il en attrapant mes mains.

« Wow ! » Pouffai-je. « On avait pas eu un réveil aussi épique depuis la fois où tu as dormis chez moi pendant l'orage. » Rigolai-je.

« Je suis désolé bébé. Je sais que tu stressais et que tu voulais … »

« Faire bonne impression. » Le coupai-je. « J'ai dû faire une sacré impression tiens ! Ta cousine tombe des nues en apprenant que tu as une petite-amie et ta grand-mère à l'air quasiment outrée de me trouver dans ton lit. »

« Elle était pas outrée, juste surprise. Je crois pas que maman lui ait parlé de toi ou de Jasper. Je te jure qu'elle était pas outrée, je l'ai déjà vue outrée et ça ressemble pas du tout à ça. » S'expliqua-t-il précipitamment. « Quand à Tanya, je ne sais absolument pas ce qu'elle fout ici. Elle devrait être à _Hoonah_, c'était juste mes grands-parents qui devaient venir ! »

« Relax Max, j'ai fais aucune remarque alors me pousse pas en mode jalousie. Tes accès de panique te donnent un air coupable. » Répliquai-je en le pointant du doigt.

Il me jaugea du regard quelques secondes, cherchant à savoir comment je prenais la situation. Évidemment tout s'était passé très vite et, d'après moi, j'avais fais mauvaise impression. Mais on ne pouvait rien faire si ce n'est essayer d'arranger les choses et la façon dont les Platt me verraient.

Edward sembla décider la même chose et referma sa main autour de mon index pointé pour m'attirer vers lui pour mon baiser du matin.

« Tu veux dormir un peu plus ? On aura la paix maintenant que la porte est verrouillée. »

« Je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on descende, on dormira plus tard. Cette après-midi avant l'entrainement par exemple. » Répondis-je en me levant du lit.

« Déjeuner ou habillage ? »

« Habillage. Ta grand-mère n'a pas vu ma partie inférieure et ton grand-père ne m'a pas vue du tout. Autant essayer de ne pas leur donner plus de raisons de … »

« Tais-toi. » Me coupa-t-il. « Je te le dis depuis trois jours tu ne feras pas mauvaise impression alors arrête de te prendre la tête. D'ailleurs si tu descendais comme ça tu peux être sûre que mon grand-père t'adorerait ! » S'exclama-t-il en fixant mes jambes de manière limite ostentatoire.

« N'importe quoi. » Ris-je en me dirigeant vers la salle de bains avec mes vêtements.

En voyant mon reflet dans le miroir, je grimaçai. L'image qui m'était renvoyée était celle d'une Bella fatiguée, deux valises sous les yeux en guise de cernes, la marque de l'oreiller imprimée sur la joue et les cheveux plus ou moins dans tous les sens.

La veille, ou plutôt cette nuit, Alice m'avait fait une bonne dizaine de tresses africaines. Elle n'avait pas tressé tous les cheveux mais juste une bande de peut-être quatre ou cinq centimètres d'une oreille à l'autre afin de retenir ma tignasse en arrière. Elle avait ensuite arrangé mes boucles avec son ami le fer à friser mais après une nuit - certes très courte - les boucles étaient toutes entremêlées les unes aux autres. Il était bien sûr hors de question d'y mettre un coup de brosse, sauf si je voulais affronter la colère d'Alice.

C'est pour ça que je me retrouvai plus tard, débarbouillée et à demi habillée, les bras en l'air et mes doigts occupés à remettre chaque mèche à sa place.

« T'en mets un temps Bella ! » Râla Edward de l'autre côté de la porte.

« J'ai un problème d'ordre capillaire ! » Grognai-je en réponse. « Je sais que toi tu te fous totalement du sens dans lequel partent tes cheveux, mais pour nous les filles, ça a un minimum d'importance si on ne veut pas être jugées négligées. »

« Et ne pas être jugée négligée est ton principal soucis du jour, j'ai compris. » Marmonna-t-il et je levai les yeux au ciel. « N'empêche que j'ai besoin de me préparer moi aussi. La barbe ça fait aussi négligé. »

« Beh rentre, je vais pas te manger. » Soupirai-je, énervée par une mèche particulièrement coriace.

Je vis la porte s'ouvrir par l'intermédiaire du miroir et, au moment où Edward entra dans mon champ de vision, je l'entendis grogner et sa tête bascula en arrière dans un geste de désespoir.

« Bella. » Gronda-t-il.

« Quoi ? La couleur est différente mais sinon c'est exactement le même que celui de mercredi soir. » Me défendis-je en haussant les épaules.

Bon okay je voyais où était le « problème ». Mais je n'allais pas le résoudre pour autant vu que c'était volontaire de ma part …

Les nombreux petits sous-entendus d'Alice pendant le visionnage des films m'avaient aidée à prendre des décisions. Notre cours de biologie particulier avait été un bon pas, mais depuis, il ne s'était rien repassé du genre. Je savais que si je ne mettais pas la machine en marche, Edward ne le ferait pas non plus. Dans l'évolution de notre relation il faisait des petits pas mais chaque amélioration « majeure » était engendrée par moi.

Il avait fait connaissance avec un de mes soutien gorge deux jours plus tôt, il était temps de lui en présenter un nouveau. C'est pour ça que lorsqu'il avait frappé à la porte je lui avais dit d'entrer sans prendre la peine d'enfiler un tee-shirt.

« Viens te raser et ne râle pas. » Repris-je alors qu'il ne bougeait pas.

« Habille toi ! » Contra-t-il.

« Je peux pas. Je perds mes cheveux et si je met un tee-shirt maintenant il va en être recouvert et j'ai horreur de ça. » Marmonnai-je.

« Mouai … » Grimaça-t-il en réponse en s'installant lui aussi devant le miroir. « Pourquoi tu dis pas simplement que tu veux jouer les exhibitionnistes aujourd'hui ? » Taquina-t-il.

« Oh mais tous les jours pour toi si tu y tiens Cullen. » Répliquai-je suggestivement.

Avec mon petit sourire malicieux et mon haussement de sourcils, je le fixais dans les yeux. Le pauvre avait l'air complètement torturé et ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Finalement ses yeux firent la navette entre les miens et mon décolleté avant qu'il ne détourne la tête et se mette au « travail ».

« Tu vas vraiment me tuer Swan. »

« Mince alors … moi qui pensais t'exciter. » Répondis-je en claquant des doigts.

« Ouai ça aussi … » Marmonna-t-il en appliquant son gel de rasage.

Le cinq minutes suivantes passèrent assez rapidement. Edward était occupé à se raser mais ne se retenait pas de me jeter des coups d'œil à chaque fois que la lame s'éloignait de son visage. Moi je continuais à démêler mes cheveux, lui envoyant des clins d'œil et des baisers aguicheurs par l'intermédiaire du miroir à chaque fois que son attention se portait sur moi.

Quand il eut terminé, Edward rinça l'évier et son rasoir avant de ranger ce dernier avec sa bombe de gel. Il s'essuya ensuite les mains et le visage à l'aide d'une serviette puis la reposa sur l'étendoir.

Ces gestes avaient été exécutés avec un calme extrême, c'est pourquoi je sursautai lorsqu'il se tourna brusquement vers moi. Il m'attrapa par les hanches et se pencha sur moi pour m'embrasser frénétiquement.

Je me retrouvai rapidement coincée entre lui et le comptoir, incapable de me concentrer sur autre chose que ses mains sur ma peau dénudée et ses lèvres sur les miennes. L'opération soutif avait définitivement atteint son but. Succès total mesdames et messieurs !

Sans doutes aussi essoufflé que moi, Edward s'écarta légèrement et posa son front contre mes lèvres.

« Maintenant Swan tu vas t'habiller, sinon je peux te garantir que ce qu'il va se passer fera définitivement mauvais genre … et pas qu'auprès de mes grands-parents. » Chuchota-t-il la voix rauque en me fixant dans les yeux.

« Ta mère ne m'aimerait pas moins pour ça et Lily serait définitivement contente. » Répondis-je en me mordant la lèvre inférieure. « Mais oui … il est temps que je m'habille. » Concédai-je en roulant des yeux face à son regard noir.

Edward m'embrassa rapidement avant de mettre un peu plus d'espace entre nous.

« Je préfère cette couleur là. » Sourit-il en tirant légèrement sur une des bretelles de mon sous-vêtement.

« Une chance que tout soit assorti alors. » Taquinai-je alors qu'il quittait la pièce en grognant.

« Habille toi femme et que ça saute ! » Lança-t-il depuis sa chambre, me faisant éclater de rire.

Ma crinière enfin domptée, j'enfilai une des tuniques que j'avais achetées à New-York le mois dernier. C'était une des favorites d'Esmé alors ça ne pouvait pas être un mauvais choix. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que les Platt n'aient rien contre le jean …

Avant de rejoindre Edward, je soulignai mes yeux d'un léger trait de crayon pour me donner l'air un peu moins malade.

Alors que nous descendions les escaliers, j'entendais Alice parler avec animation. Comme toujours elle s'adressait à tout le monde à la fois est produisait à elle seule les trois quart du bruit. C'était stressant d'arriver au beau milieu d'une conversation entre des gens que vous ne connaissez pas pour la plupart.

Après avoir passé la dernière marche, Edward se dirigea vers la table alors que je rejoignis Esmé dans la cuisine, espérant me cacher derrière le comptoir. Les autres ne nous avaient pas remarqués et c'est seulement quand Edward embrassa la joue de sa grand-mère que celle-ci se tourna vers lui.

« Oh Edward mon chéri regarde toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu as changé en cinq mois ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

« Je ne grandis plus depuis longtemps Nannie, je vois pas ce qui a changé. » Rigola-t-il en se dirigeant vers son grand-père pour lui donner une accolade.

« Tu apprendras qu'on ne contredit pas une dame Edward. » Lança l'homme.

Sa voix était forte et imposante. Je ne pu m'empêcher de frissonner, peut-être pas effrayée mais au moins surprise. Pourtant son physique n'avait rien de terrifiant. Il était dans la cinquantaine, comme sa femme, brun grisonnant, quelques rides au coin des yeux et des lèvres, preuves qu'il avait beaucoup souris dans sa vie - du moins c'est ce que je préférais me dire. Sa femme, elle, avait de longs cheveux châtains presque blonds. Elle devait surement se colorer car elle n'avait pas un seul cheveux blanc malgré son âge. Comme lui, elle avait un visage enjoué légèrement marqué par le temps. Sans aucun doute c'était elle qui avait passé la plupart des gênes à sa fille. Esmé posa sa main sur mon bras et me souris quand je me tournai vers elle.

« Désolée pour le réveil Bella, il y a eu quelques changements de dernière minute. » Dit-elle en grimaçant. « Va t'installer à table. » Ajouta-t-elle en me poussant légèrement.

« Vous ne voulez pas un coup de main ? » Demandai-je d'une petite voix, tentant de me trouver une excuse pour rester en dehors du cercle familial.

Le fait que les cousines d'Edward soient présentent aussi renforçait mon sentiment d'intrusion dans ce week-end en famille. Bien sur j'étais aussi très contente d'être là pour tenir Tanya à distance !

« Va t'assoir ! » Rétorqua Esmé d'un ton sans réplique.

Hésitante, je fis le tour du comptoir et m'installai à table, face à Alice et à gauche de la seconde cousine que je ne connaissais pas mais à qui je souris timidement.

Elle était blonde elle aussi, ses cheveux tellement clairs qu'ils paraissaient presque argentés mais ça ce voyait que c'était sa couleur naturelle. Elle était aussi plus jeune que Tanya … et avait l'air plus aimable.

« Tu dois être l'effroyable garce ? » Me chuchota-t-elle en souriant. « Tanya a légèrement pété un câble tout à l'heure, pas devant les autres bien sûr mais elle ne savait pas que j'étais là. » Expliqua-t-elle devant mon regard ahuri. « Tu en as pris pour ton grade en tous cas. Elle n'est pas méchante mais cette histoire de béguin pour Edward est complètement stupide, il faudrait qu'elle passe à autre chose maintenant. » Continua-t-elle. « Alice m'avait parlé de toi mais m'avait fait promettre de ne rien dire à ma sœur. Elle voulait être là pour voir comment Tanya réagirait. » Plaisanta-t-elle alors que je lançais un regard noir à Lily qui papotait toujours. « Et du coup c'est moi qui ai tout loupé. » Grimaça-t-elle avant de secouer la tête et de retrouver son sourire. « Je suis Irina au fait, et toi c'est Isabella c'est ça ? »

« Euh … ouai, juste Bella. » Répondis-je en souriant.

Aucun doute que cette fille avait un lien avec Alice Cullen. Même si elles ne partageaient pas le même ADN, c'était évident que Lily avait servit de modèle à Irina.

« Et si tu te taisais un peu gamine ? Tu vas me la rendre sourde à force de parler à tout bout de champ. » Se moqua Edward en lui embrassant le front avant de s'asseoir de l'autre côté de moi, laissant son bras reposer sur le dossier de ma chaise.

« La ferme crétin. » Répliqua-t-elle en se tournant vers le plat que venait de poser sa tante.

Esmé resta derrière moi, posant ses mains sur mes épaules dans un geste réconfortant.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un veut autre chose ? Maman, papa ? Bella un café ? » Me demanda-t-elle après que ses parents et dénié son offre. Je refusai à mon tour, n'aimant pas du tout le goût du café. « Mais regarde moi ces cernes … » Dit-elle en secouant la tête. « Tu aurais pu laisser Bella dormir Alice, je te rappelle qu'ils ont entrainement ce soir ! Eux ne trainent pas sur le canapé toute la journée. » Gronda-t-elle sa fille. « Sieste cette après-midi sinon tu ne sors pas de cette maison. Et ça vaut aussi pour toi Edward. » Décida-t-elle avant de s'installer en bout de table entre son fils et Tanya.

« Et bien Edward tu ne nous présente pas ta petite amie ? Heureusement que ta sœur est une vrai bavarde. Je crois qu'elle nous a racontés les cinq derniers mois en l'espace de vingt minutes ! » Plaisanta madame Platt.

« Si Lily as déjà tout raconté pourquoi veux-tu que je recommence ? » Rétorqua Edward.

« Pour faire plaisir à ta vieille grand-mère et te comporter comme un gentleman. Regarde-la, la pauvre chérie ne sait pas où se mettre ! » S'exclama-t-elle en me regardant comme on regarderait un animal blessé.

Je sentis mes joues rougir alors qu'Edward rigolait. Je lui donnai un coup de pied sous la table et rougis d'autant plus quand il se plaignit audiblement.

« T'es dingue ? Bon sang Bella t'es pas aussi timide d'habitude. »

« Edward ça suffit, ne la met pas plus mal à l'aise. » Gronda sa mère.

« Ça pourrait se retourner contre toi. » Approuva la grosse voix de monsieur Platt.

« Tout le monde, voici Bella, Bella voici tout le monde. » Soupira Edward.

« Pour faire ça, on aurait pu s'en passer. » Remarqua Irina en continuant à manger.

« Commence pas gamine. »

« Et tu vas me faire quoi si je continue ? » Le nargua-t-elle.

« Ça suffit tous les deux. » Les réprimanda gentiment Esmé. « Bella est la petite amie d'Edward. » Reprit-elle à l'intention de sa famille. « Elle a été d'une grande aide à Alice et Edward quand ils sont arrivés au lycée de Phoenix et ils sont rapidement devenus amis. »

« Bella joue du piano, est dans l'équipe de volley avec moi, on partage le même cours de bio et elle est en histoire avec Lily. Elle était tutrice, rédactrice du journal du lycée et présidente du conseil des élèves mais elle ne l'ait plus à cause de différents évènements dont on aimerait ne plus parler. Elle passe la semaine ici parce que sa mère est au Texas pour aider sa cousine qui a eu un accident. Oh et elle est très capable de s'exprimer quand elle ne décide pas de jouer sa timide. » Déballa Edward.

« Emballé, expédié. » Commenta son grand-père.

« Comme maman l'a dit, Bella est suffisamment mal à l'aise sans qu'on ait besoin de parler d'elle pendant trois heures. »

« Alice m'a dit que vous étiez ensembles depuis la saint Valentin. » Commenta madame Platt en me fixant.

« Oui. Ça va faire un mois. » Acquiesçai-je d'une voix hésitante.

« Il était temps si tu veux mon avis ! Ils se tournaient autour depuis des semaines. Au début c'était marrant mais là, j'en pouvais plus des doutes et des esquives ! » Lança Alice, rentrant dans la conversation pour mon plus grand soulagement.

« Tout le monde n'est pas aussi rapide que toi Lily. » Rétorquai-je.

« C'était pas rapide. Ça aurait été rapide si j'avais sauté sur Jazz au déjeuner pour mon premier jour de cours. Non, avoue-le, c'est vous qui avait été vraiment lents. » Conclu-t-elle en se penchant pour attraper une gaufre. « Et qui l'êtes toujours d'ailleurs. » Marmonna-t-elle plus bas.

« La ferme Lily. » Grogna son frère.

« Alors tu joues du piano Bella. Depuis longtemps ? » Me demanda monsieur Platt.

« Hmmm. Quelques années quand j'étais petites mais j'ai arrêté à la mort de mon père. Je n'ai reprit qu'il y a deux mois. » Répondis-je.

« Et elle joue magnifiquement bien … quand elle veut. » Ajouta Esmé. « Edward lui a même apprit vos morceaux à quatre mains ! »

« Vous jouez monsieur Platt ? » Demandai-je. « Je … j'ai dis quelque chose de mal ? » Bégayai-je en m'enfonçant dans ma chaise lorsque tout le monde ou presque me fixa.

« Je crois que c'est le _monsieur Platt _! » Chantonna Alice en beurrant nonchalamment son toast.

Quoi ? Il s'appelait bien Platt non ? Et c'était bien un homme. Où est-ce que j'avais fais une erreur ?

« C'est une des habitudes de Bella. Elle appelle encore Carlisle _Docteur Cullen_. » Expliqua Esmé.

« Il n'y a que les étrangers qui m'appellent monsieur Platt ! Tout le monde m'appelle Peter. Appelle moi Peter ! »

Et là, je su d'où venait le ton sans réplique d'Esmé. Sauf qu'avec monsieur Platt … Peter … c'était bien plus impressionnant.

« Si vous y tenez. » Murmurai-je.

« On ne mordra pas Bella, tu peux te détendre. » Lança joyeusement madame Platt. « Et appelle moi Nannie, madame Platt était mon affreuse belle-mère. » Dit-elle en frissonnant. « Ou Charlotte si tu y tiens vraiment. » Concéda-t-elle devant ma grimace gênée.

C'était si mal que ça de vouloir montrer du respect à des personnes que je ne connaissais pas et qui étaient plus âgées ?

« Le manque d'éducation n'est pas une chose qu'on pourra reprocher à sainte Isabella Swan. » Plaisanta Alice.

_Sainte Isabella est mieux que sainte Prude, ne vas pas la lancer sur le sujet de ta virginité. _

« Alice … » Gronda sa mère.

« J'ai rien dis. » Soupira mon amie.

« Donc pour te répondre Bella, je joue effectivement du piano. Edward ne t'a pas dit que c'est moi qui lui avais apprit quand il est arrivé en Alaska ? »

« Je lui ai pas raconté toute ma vie. » Marmonna Edward. « Il m'a apprit les bases et après j'ai supplié Esmé de me payer un professeur parce qu'il me poussait trop. » M'apprit-il en repassant son bras autour de mes épaules maintenant qu'il avait terminé son petit déjeuner.

« Sans rire ?! Pa'Peter un esclavagiste dans le domaine de la musique ? » S'exclama Irina avec un faux air surpris. « Te plains pas Edward, toi t'as pu t'échapper ! »

« Vous n'êtes pas gentil avec votre grand-père. Lui qui a prit tant de temps pour vous aider à apprendre la musique. » Remarqua Esmé.

« La jeunesse n'est plus ce qu'elle était. Ou bien ce sont ces deux là qui sont des ingrats. » Soupira Peter.

« Tu joues aussi du piano ? » Demandai-je à Irina.

« Non, du violon. Et de la flûte traversière aussi mais ça ce n'est pas lui qui me l'a enseigné. »

« Et la guitare alors ? » Lui demanda Edward.

« Je continue à grattouiller quand j'ai un peu de temps. »

« Tu l'as emmenée ? »

« Nope. On m'a dit _deux instruments maximums_. » Marmonna-t-elle en mimant un visage grincheux. « Et tu sais que je ne me sépare jamais de mon violon et de ma flûte. Tu devras attendre si tu veux que je rock pour toi. » Finit-elle en tirant exagérément la langue.

Elle devait sans doutes jouer de la guitare électrique, sinon elle aurait pu emprunter celle d'Edward …

« On ne t'entends pas Tanya. » Commenta Charlotte en se penchant pour regarder sa petite-fille.

Je me tournai alors vers elle, me rendant compte pour la première fois qu'elle n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis qu'elle avait fini sa conversation avec Alice.

« Parce que j'ai rien à dire. » Marmonna-t-elle avant de me jeter un regard noir.

« Tanya soit aimable avec Bella. » Gronda son grand-père.

« Et pourquoi ça ? » Rétorqua-t-elle.

Bon sang, si monsieur Platt m'avait parlé comme ça je n'aurais surement jamais répliqué. Elle ne devait vraiment pas m'aimer pour prendre de tels risques !

« Peut-être parce que tu es stupide. » Répondit sa sœur.

« La ferme idiote. » Cracha-t-elle.

« Ça suffit toutes les deux ! » S'exclama Charlotte et les deux sœurs retombèrent dans leurs chaises. « On ne te demande pas d'aimer tout le monde mais montre toi polie Tanya. »

« Bien que tu n'ais aucune raison de ne pas aimer Bella. » Lança Edward qui semblait énervé.

« Edward … » Chuchotai-je.

D'accord ça m'agaçait fortement que Tanya ait des vues sur Edward mais je ne voulais pas qu'il se mette en froid avec sa cousine à cause de moi. Il m'avait dit lui-même qu'il l'aimait bien quand elle ne lui courait pas après.

« Quoi Edward ? Elle ne te connait même pas et elle te prend en grippe juste parce qu'elle a un stupide béguin pour moi ? Combien de fois il faudra te dire que tu es juste ma cousine et que je ne t'envisagerai jamais comme une petite-amie potentielle ? »

« Ça ira Edward. » Le stoppa Esmé en posant une main sur son bras avant que Tanya ne quitte la table est disparaisse dans l'avant cour.

« Excuse-la Bella elle est juste … » Commença Charlotte, ne sachant pas comment finir sa phrase.

« Te prend pas la tête. Bella connait l'histoire. » Lui dit Edward.

« D'ailleurs ça a faillit mal finir d'où l'agacement d'Edward. » Commenta ma meilleure amie.

« C'est bon Lily. » La stoppai-je, ne voulant pas qu'on me prenne pour une colérique jalouse. « Je comprends … en partie du moins … Regardez-le ! Qui n'en voudrait pas ?! » Plaisantai-je pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« Et ouai … » Soupira Edward en croisant les mains derrière sa tête. « Je suis parfait. »

« Débarrasse la table Narcisse. » Rétorqua Esmé en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Lève tes fesse gamine, je t'embauche, ça laissera un jour de congés à ma princesse. » S'exclama-t-il en se levant avant de m'embrasser, me laissant rouge de gêne pour le plus grand amusement d'Alice.

Irina ronchonna un peu mais l'aida finalement en souriant.

Ils semblaient très bien s'entendre tous les deux. C'était peut-être la musique qui les liés autant, ou le fait qu'il passait avec elle le temps qu'il passait à fuir Tanya. Edward était pour Irina ce qu'Emmett était pour moi. Le grand idiot qui prend plaisir à taquiner la gamine rougissante.

Rapidement, chacun quitta la table du petit-déjeuner, Esmé aida sa mère à s'installer alors que monsieur Platt rejoignit Tanya à l'extérieur. Alice et moi aidâmes tout de même à débarrasser la table. Plus on serait, plus vite on finirait et donc plus vite on pourrait faire autre chose.

« Pas que je suis pas content de voir ta petite tête mais je croyais que vous ne deviez pas venir. » Lança Edward à Irina.

« Tanya et moi devions passer le week-end chez Kate, en effet. » Répondit-elle.

« Mais … »

« Mais Tanya ne voyait pas les choses de cette façon là alors elle a fait ses petites magouilles pour que Kate accepte d'inventer une excuse et que nous n'ayons pas d'autres choix que de venir à Phoenix. »

« Et Kate a accepté ?! Et toi aussi ?! Vous m'aimez pas, avouez-le. »

« Je l'ai appris en rentrant de cours quand on m'a demandé de faire ma valise. Nannie est venue me prévenir qu'on venait avec eux parce que Kate et Garrett avaient une urgence. Du coup en sœur aimante et attentionnée que je suis j'ai téléphoné à Kate et elle m'a expliqué le truc. On est arrivés plus tôt car les vols de la journée étaient tous pleins, du coup on a dû prendre un vol jusqu'à Seattle, attendre trois plombes, et embarquer pour Phoenix. Arrivée à 8h14, guérilla pour récupérer nos sacs et attraper un taxi et ensuite on s'entasse comme dans les voitures de clown. Je peux te dire que je me serais bien passée de tout ça. » Déballa-t-elle tout en s'occupant de la vaisselle.

« Tu voulais pas voir ton cousin préféré ?! » S'horrifia-t-il faussement.

C'était presque un autre Edward avec elle. Il rigolait bien plus, presque autant qu'avec moi, il était protecteur, presque autant qu'avec moi, et il était très taquin, bien plus qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre.

« Bien sur que si ! Et je voulais voir à quoi ressemblait Bella. » Répondit-elle en me jetant un sourire par-dessus son épaule.

« Elle est magnifique hein ? » Demanda-t-il en se plaçant derrière moi pour m'encercler la taille.

« Je dirais plus que c'est une effroyable garce mais bon … chacun son truc. » Plaisanta-t-elle. « J'y crois pas qu'elle en soit toujours là après tant d'années ! Et je suis absolument dégoutée de pas avoir assisté à la scène. La tête qu'elle a dû faire ! »

« Ca valait son pesant de cacahuètes en effet. » Répondis-je. « A qui tu téléphone ? » M'enquis-je auprès d'Edward qui avait son portable à l'oreille.

Il me fit signe de me taire une seconde et attendit que son interlocuteur réponde.

« Hey Kate c'est Edward. Je t'appelais juste pour te dire que tu viens de passer au rang numéro deux de mes cousines préférées. J'en reviens pas que t'ais accepté de comploter avec Tanya dans mon dos ! » Dit-il au répondeur.

« Yahaaaa je suis seule au sommet ! » S'écria Irina en levant son poing plein de mousse dans les airs.

« Enfin bref, il va te falloir m'offrir un sacré cadeau d'anniversaire pour racheter cette trahison. Le bonjour à Garrett traitresse. » Termina-t-il avant de raccrocher.

« Donc Kate est ta sœur si j'ai bien compris. » Dis-je à Irina.

« Yep. Ma grande sœur de vingt et un balais qui s'est mariée l'été dernier à mon imbécile de beauf. Ils sont tous les deux en dernière année à la FAC à Juneau. »

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête. Je venais d'en apprendre un peu plus sur la famille d'Edward mais il y avait encore quelques questions qui me trottaient dans la tête. Aucune chance pourtant que je les pose maintenant. Je ne voulais pas mettre les pieds dans le plat en demandant ce qu'il était arrivé aux parents des trois filles. Si elles vivaient avec leurs grands-parents c'est qu'il y avait une raison, mais ça pouvait être dû à tellement de choses …

Finalement, Tanya revint à l'intérieur au moment où Esmé et sa mère arrivèrent de l'étage. Nous nous installâmes au salon, reprenant la conversation là où nous l'avions laissée avant _l'incident Tanya_. Irina parla de ses progrès à la guitare - électrique comme je l'avais deviné - puis le sujet dériva sur ses compétences à la flûte et au violon. A ce point là c'est Peter qui prit le relais et je me retrouvai rapidement assise au piano avec Edward pour montrer nos prouesses à quatre mains.

« On a pas tellement bossé alors soyez pas trop dur. » Les prévint Edward avant de se tourner face au piano.

Il me jeta un coup d'œil et compta _trois, quatre_ avant de commencer le morceau (1). Jouer devant les Cullen était bien différent car, même s'ils appréciaient la musique et savaient quand je faisais une fausse note, ils n'étaient pas capable d'en faire autant avec un piano. Là c'était un morceau qu'Edward jouait habituellement avec son grand-père. Grand-père qui jouait du piano depuis des années, des décennies même, et qui était donc bien plus susceptible de remarquer mes erreurs. Bon en même temps je ne jouais pas ma vie sur un morceau de piano.

« Combien de temps n'as tu pas joué avant de t'y remettre Bella ? » Me demanda Peter à la fin du morceau.

« Environ quatre ans. »

« Tu t'es vite dérouillée ! » S'exclama-t-il.

« Merci à moi pour cet exploit ! » Lança Edward avec fausse modestie. « Autant pour le fait qu'elle rejoue que pour le fait qu'elle rejoue bien. »

« Crâneur. » Commenta Alice. « Et si tu jouais ta dernière composition que PERSONNE ici ou presque n'a entendue ? » Enchaina-t-elle en me jetant un regard appuyé.

Et Edward joua donc ma berceuse. Composer n'était vraiment pas quelque chose que je serai capable de faire et, encore une fois, je fus totalement émerveillée en entendant le morceau.

Tout le monde le complimenta, puis Esmé et Charlotte firent des moues attendries quand il expliqua qu'il l'avait composée pour moi. A ce moment là, j'évitai de regarder du côté de Tanya. J'avais pris la décision de l'éviter au maximum. Tant qu'elle ne posait pas de problèmes, je n'avais pas de raison de la massacrer. Je ne pouvais pourtant m'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine antipathie envers la fille qui avait des visées sur _**mon**_ mec.

Peter et Irina allèrent ensuite chercher leurs instruments. Ils exécutèrent plusieurs morceaux (2 et 3) en duo au violon, jouant à une vitesse hallucinante et avec un talent impressionnant. Puis Irina prit sa flûte et Peter son violon alors qu'Edward s'installait au piano. Ils nous régalèrent d'un fantastique trio, rejouant l'**Ave Maria **(4) comme ils l'avaient fait l'été précédent au mariage de Kate - d'après ce que dirent les autres.

Nous nous rendîmes compte que la matinée avait passé lorsque Carlisle arriva de l'hôpital. Son nouveau poste lui laissait plus de libertés quand au choix de ses horaires, et même s'il avait davantage de responsabilités, il s'était arrangé pour rester un maximum à la maison ce week-end là et n'aller travailler que si on avait vraiment besoin de lui.

Il fut étonné de trouver ses nièces en plus de ses beaux-parents et on lui raconta l'histoire comme quoi Kate devait s'absenter pour le week-end pour des recherches pour ses études et qu'elle ne pouvait pas baby-sitter ses sœurs. Il ne se formalisa pas plus et salua tout le monde avant d'aller ranger un peu son bureau où les filles resteraient, dormant sur le convertible.

Le repas préparé par Esmé la veille fut réchauffé en quelques minutes et nous nous installâmes à table pour deux longues heures de déjeuner animé.

Irina avait définitivement la même capacité qu'Alice à parler tout le temps et avec tout le monde. Esmé avait l'air particulièrement heureuse de retrouver ses parents après cinq mois de séparation et discutait elle aussi avec animation. Moi je me contentais de répondre aux questions qui m'étaient posées, ou de demander à Alice de se taire lorsqu'elle allait trop loin, tout en déjeunant calmement.

Tanya essaya un moment de discuter avec Edward. Il lui répondit brièvement et se tourna vers moi pour me poser une question au sujet de l'entrainement dont il connaissait parfaitement la réponse. Je lui fis les gros yeux, lui demandant de faire un effort, mais il se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de m'embrasser rapidement - pour la mettre plus en rogne, j'en suis certaine.

Pour être aimable, et rattraper un peu la méchanceté de mon petit-ami, j'entamai à mon tour la conversation, lui demandant quels cours elle suivait. Nous n'en avions presque pas en commun si ce n'est la littérature que Tanya avait choisit par défaut. Le sujet fut donc rapidement avorté et je retombai dans le silence.

Après le dessert, je m'apprêtais à débarrasser avec Alice et Edward - comme d'habitude - mais Esmé nous envoya tous les deux nous reposer puisqu'il ne nous restait que deux heures avant que nous ayons à partir pour l'entrainement.

« J'ai l'impression d'avoir quatre ans à nouveau ! Ça faisait un moment qu'elle ne m'avait pas envoyé à la sieste. » Plaisanta Edward en fermant la porte de sa chambre derrière nous.

Il la verrouilla, plus par mesure de précaution que par réelle nécessité, puis se laissa tomber assis sur le bord du lit.

« Bien qu'à l'époque je n'avais pas un doudou aussi agréable. » Continua-t-il en m'attrapant par la taille pour me rapprocher de lui.

« Et à quoi ressemblait le doudou d'Edward Cullen ? » Demandai-je en retirant mes pantoufles Betty Boop offertes par Alice.

« Un affreux machin jaune. Je crois que c'était un tigre au départ mais il a eut une mauvaise réaction au lavage après une triste aventure qui impliquait quelques tubes de peinture à l'huile. »

J'acquiesçai simplement, essayant de m'imaginer un petit Edward grincheux et ne voulant pas dormir, trainant derrière lui une peluche informe. Je souris à ma vision et m'installai à califourchon sur lui avant qu'il ne se laisse tomber sur le matelas.

« Et donc tu crois qu'on va dormir comme ça ? » Lui demandai-je alors que j'étais très mal installée.

« Je veux pas dormir. » Geignit-il avec une voix de gamin, affichant un sourire espiègle.

Ah il voulait s'amuser et me faire un caprice ? Pas question que je me laisse faire.

« D'accord. » Lui accordai-je, le prenant au dépourvu, avant de me tourner plus vers lui et de l'embrasser.

Même si j'étais exténuée, ça ne me dérangeait pas du tout de passer les deux prochaines heures à câliner mon petit-ami. Ca ne serait pas du tout un moment désagréable à vivre.

« Hmmm je vais reprendre goût aux siestes. » Chuchota-t-il avant de nous faire tourner.

Edward se retrouva sur le dessus de notre indémêlable fourbis de jambes et de bras, profitant de sa nouvelle position pour s'attaquer à mon cou et ma gorge, passant un de ses mains sous ma blouse.

« Hey mais c'est mon nouveau meilleur ami ! » Plaisanta-t-il quand il atteignit mon soutien gorge.

« Et il est ravi de te revoir, je te le garantie. » Répondis-je laissant glisser mes mains de sa nuque vers le bas de son dos.

Arrivée là, je fis passer mes mains sous l'ourlet de son tee-shirt et remontai jusqu'à ses omoplates en suivant sa colonne vertébrale, caressant du bout des doigts sa peau douce et chaude.

« Ne me fais pas de nouveau suçon. » Gémis-je quand je le sentis se focaliser sur un point de mon cou. « Je vais avoir l'air d'une lépreuse avec toutes ces marques. »

« C'est seulement le fait qu'on le voit qui t'embête ? » S'enquit-il. « Mais ça peut s'arranger Swan. » Ajouta-t-il malicieusement.

L'instant d'après, il détachait le nœud qui tenait le col de ma blouse. Il abaissa légèrement le vêtement, dégageant mon décolleté, puis fit descendre ses lèvres de mon oreille à ma poitrine.

Même si nous étions maintenant totalement à l'aise avec les contacts de ce type, Edward ne m'avait jamais touchée là sans aucune couche de tissu pour nous séparer.

Une main tenant mon sein en coupe, sa bouche embrassa la peau exposée, aspirant presque avidement. Ça allait définitivement laisser une marque, en effet.

Je gardai une main dans son dos et fit remonter l'autre, agrippant ses cheveux dans une poigne ferme, utilisant toutes mes forces pour le garder contre moi, qu'il continu ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je soulevai les hanches, cherchant un peu de friction, soupirant son nom pour lui faire comprendre que j'avais besoin de plus.

Il fit tout le contraire de ce que je voulais. Mes mains le maintenaient contre moi mais il se déplaça tout de même pour faire face à mon visage et plus à ma poitrine.

« Continus Edward. » Lui demandai-je en chuchotant.

« Non Bella. » Répondit-il aussi bas, accentuant sa réponse d'un mouvement de tête.

Okay. Bonjour la douche froide.

Je dû grimacer ou quelque chose du genre car il se précipita pour s'expliquer.

« Pas maintenant Bella. Pas comme ça. Pas avec tout le monde dans la maison et un délais de deux heures avant qu'on ait à sortir. Je veux pas que ça soit un coup vite fait. Tu comprends ? » Dit-il en prenant mon visage en coupe, me fixant avec intensité.

J'acquiesçai silencieusement, relâchant ma prise sur ses cheveux et ramenant mon autre main sur sa joue.

« Je comprend oui … Mais … Je veux le faire Edward. Je t'aime et je veux que tu me fasses l'amour. » Répondis-je avec un appoint qui me surprit moi-même.

« Bientôt mon ange. »

« Promis ? » Demandai-je avec un sourire taquin.

« Il y a des parties de moi qui m'en voudraient certainement beaucoup si je ne promettais pas. Promis oui. » Rigola-t-il avant de m'embrasser. « Je t'aime Bella. »

« Ça me parait évident. »

Il rigola devant mon manque de modestie. Bien sûr que c'était évident, sinon il n'aurait aucun scrupule à tirer un coup vite fait.

Il se releva finalement et s'installa dans le bon sens, sa tête sur l'oreiller, avant de me tendre les bras.

« Tu viens dormir ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Puisque c'est tout ce que je peux avoir _pour l'instant _… je m'en contenterai. » Soupirai-je en le rejoignant.

Edward referma ses bras autour de moi, me serrant bien contre lui. Il embrassa mon front et soupira alors que je fermais les yeux, prête à tomber de fatigue.

« Bientôt … » Chuchota-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour moi.

* * *

_*** De là d'où je viens (LE SUD) putain n'est pas une insulte, c'est de la ponctuation ! Je m'excuse quand même si certains trouvent ça vulgaire.**_

_**(1) **__**http://(www).(youtube).(com/watch?v=Kxx6aKPrGWA&feature=related**__**) **_

_**(2) **__**http://(www).(youtube).(com/watch?v=G5H50j4DHXk&feature=related**__**) **_

_**(3) **__**http://(www).(deezer).(com/listen-1156201**__**) **_

_**(4) Ave Maria Bach/Gounod (je n'ai pas trouvé les trois ensembles alors il va falloir faire travailler votre imagination)**_

_**http://(www).(youtube).(com/watch?v=xWi0x_aOzeM**__**)**_

_**http://(www).(youtube).(com/watch?v=D2CicYm7ucM**__**)**_

_**Alors ça y est ! Edward l'a dit lui-même : « Bientôt … ». Ca rappelle des souvenirs à certaines ?**_


	44. First Date

_**Tant de reviews ! Ça m'a fait super plaisir, encore et toujours ! Après ce chapitre-ci je pense qu'il va en rester un puis deux épilogues. **_

_**Merci à **_**Morgane, HelleHaare, Clémence, délia, Maryline, CAMOPI, LylyGreen, Virginie, Marie, Angel87000, severine, Alexa27 **_**(ça doit être tous les cousins qui sont comme ça lol), **_**cynthiacullen, LiiSE, Clzmznce **_**(la réponse à ta question est dans ce chapitre !),**_** nadia, evid3n-ce, x-Little-monsteer, caROse **_**(faut se calmer sur la caféine cocote), **_**Audrey, maé-chan, crevette, Lill, fleur et Pauline **_**(je viens de Montpellier) pour leur reviews !**_

**Nonni : **_Pour l'inscription il fallait confirmer avec le mail mais j'ai confirmé pour toi donc maintenant c'est bon. Ils sont gentils mais ça empêche pas qu'il lui faut un peu de temps pour être à l'aise. Ca ira mieux après quelques heures. _

_

* * *

  
_

Comme si ce rêve n'était pas suffisamment horripilant il fallait en rajouter !

Une nouvelle fois, je sentis les chatouillis sur ma joue et détournai légèrement la tête pour les éviter. Pas moins d'une seconde plus tard, ça recommença, traçant le contour de mes lèvres. Je fronçai le nez mais ça n'arrêta rien alors, maintenant énervée, je balançai ma main et me cognai le nez avec force.

« Aw ! » Grognai-je en me réveillant finalement.

J'ouvris les yeux pour trouver Edward, penché sur moi et écroulé de rire, une mèche des mes cheveux entre les doigts.

« C'était toi ? Ça te fait rire ? T'es content, maintenant je me suis fait mal au nez. » Boudai-je en lui tournant le dos, enfouissant ma tête dans l'oreiller.

« Je suis désolé. » Rigola-t-il en essayant de me faire tourner. « Bellaaaaaaa. » Chantonna-t-il.

« Pourquoi tu m'as réveillée ? » Marmonnai-je, incapable de lui en vouloir.

« Et bien c'est presque l'heure de partir, et puis tu faisais un drôle de rêve. T'arrêtez pas de m'appeler du coup ça m'a réveillé et en fait tu dormais profondément. » Expliqua-t-il et je me tournai de nouveau face à lui. « Qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien te faire pour que tu dises autant mon nom ? » Taquina-t-il.

« Tu me faisais rien du tout, je te cherchais. » Répondis-je en rougissant néanmoins à l'idée de ce qu'il aurait pu me faire. « Il y avait des dizaines d'Edward autour de moi. » Expliquai-je quand il leva un sourcil interrogatif.

« Le rêve. » Lança-t-il avec prétention.

« Pas vraiment. » Le coupai-je. « A chaque fois que je m'approchais d'un Edward en pensant que c'était le vrai, il se changeait en Emmett et me disait _'t'as perdu ! Essaye encore !' _avec sa grosse voix d'idiot. Et j'ai même pas trouvé le vrai Edward à cause de toi ! » L'accusai-je quand il rigola.

« Mais si regarde, je suis là ! En chair et en os en plus ! Pas seulement l'objet de ton imagination. »

« L'objet de mon imagination est plus coopératif. » Lâchai-je sans m'en rendre compte.

« Ah et qu'est-ce qu'il fait au juste ? » Demanda-t-il, me faisant de nouveau rougir.

« Tu verras ça _**bientôt**_. » Dis-je en accentuant le mot. « En attendant on a un entrainement, il faut qu'on bouge. » Continuai-je en excuse avant de me lever précipitamment.

J'attrapai un élastique pour attacher mes cheveux le temps de l'entrainement et enfilai ma paire de baskets que je ne mettais que pour le volley. Lorsque je me redressai, je me rendis compte que ma blouse était toujours détachée - merci à Edward - et m'appliquai à refaire le nœud du cordage.

« Bon sang tu m'as pas loupée ! T'as intérêt à ce que personne le voit celui-là. »

« C'est plutôt toi qui as intérêt à ce que personne le voit vu où il est placé. » Rétorqua-t-il.

« Je te signale que je me ballade parfois en soutif dans les vestiaires. »

« Oui je sais, j'ai déjà vu ça. » Cru-t-il bon de rappeler.

« Okay tais-toi ! » Ris-je. « Je trouverai un moyen de le cacher pour que personne le voit sinon on est bons pour un nouveau round de taquineries. »

Là-dessus, nous quittâmes sa chambre, prêts à nous rendre au lycée pour l'entrainement que Sanders avait refusé d'annuler malgré les simagrées de monsieur Grant. Apparemment le proviseur n'avait pas longtemps râlé, surement pour rattraper son erreur du lundi.

Quand nous arrivâmes au rez-de chaussée, Edward partit prévenir les autres qui étaient installés dans le jardin arrière. J'attendais dans le salon qu'il revienne quand Carlisle émergea de son bureau.

« C'est déjà l'heure de l'entrainement ? » Me demanda-t-il en souriant.

« Oui on va partir, Edward est allait prévenir tout le monde. » Répondis-je. « Carlisle est-ce que je pourrais vous parler une minute ? » Lançai-je soudainement.

Cette idée me trottait dans la tête depuis quelques jours mais, après les évènements liés à la rumeur, j'avais été mal à l'aise. Et puis il était rare de croiser monsieur Cullen sans personne autour.

« Bien sur. Tu veux qu'on aille dans mon bureau ? » S'enquit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ça serait mieux. » Acquiesçai-je en le suivant dans la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? » Me demanda-t-il une fois qu'il eut fermé la porte.

Triturant mes mains dans un geste nerveux, je regardais un peu partout autour de moi, ne sachant pas exactement par où commencer. C'était un sujet délicat et ça me gênait un peu, même si je savais que Carlisle était la personne à qui je devais m'adresser.

« C'est assez gênant. » Marmonnai-je.

« Tu préfère peut-être en parler à Esmé ? » Proposa-t-il.

« Non. En fait, c'est au docteur Cullen que je veux parler, pas à Carlisle. »

« Il y a un problème Bella ? Tu es malade ? » S'inquiéta-t-il.

« Non, non je vais très bien. » Le rassurai-je rapidement. « C'est … je ne sais pas … je … il vaudrait surement mieux que j'en parle à mon médecin habituel ou … mais … » Bégayai-je.

« Détends-toi Bella, et explique-moi ce qui te tracasse. » Me coupa-t-il en s'installant dans une des deux chaises face à son bureau, m'indiquant l'autre d'un signe de main.

Je m'installai face à lui et soupirai un bon coup.

« Okay, il vaut mieux qui j'y aille franchement sinon j'y arriverai pas. » Soufflai-je. « Je voulais savoir si vous, vous pouviez me prescrire la pilule. Esmé et vous êtes vraiment compréhensifs par rapport à ma relation avec Edward et je sais que vous ne me jugerez pas pour ça. Vous … vous nous avez donné une boite de préservatifs pour qu'on se montrent responsables et j'ai pensé que prendre la pilule serait un moyen de contraception encore plus efficace et responsable. Je n'en ai pas encore parlé à ma mère mais je suis persuadée qu'elle ne s'y opposera pas. Elle sait ce que c'est que d'être une mère adolescente et je ne pense pas qu'elle veuille prendre le risque que ça m'arrive. » Déballai-je d'une traite.

« C'est un raisonnement responsable Bella. » Acquiesça-t-il. « Je vérifierai tes analyses de sang et m'occuperais de ça. »

« Merci. » Dis-je simplement. « Et bien je vais y aller, Edward est surement en train de m'attendre et il faut vite que je sorte de ce bureau pour oublier que je viens de parler de contraception avec le père de mon petit-ami. » Enchainai-je avec un sourire gêné et surement les joues rougies.

« Cette conversation restera entre le docteur Cullen et sa patiente. » Me dit-il d'un ton rassurant.

« Merci … enfin si vous voulez en parler à Esmé c'est … ça ne me dérange pas. Évitons juste d'en reparler plus que nécessaire. »

« Bien sur Bella. » Acquiesça-t-il avant que je ne sorte de la pièce d'un pas précipité.

« Ah tu es là, je te cherchais ! » S'exclama Edward. « Tu es prête on peut … » Demanda-t-il avant de s'interrompre.

Il regarda son père sortir du bureau et nous saluer avant de rejoindre les autres dans le jardin, puis se tourna vers moi et fronça les sourcils devant mes joues rougies.

« Bella, il y a un problème ? »

« Non, tout va bien. Allons-y. » Dis-je précipitamment avant d'attraper ma veste et mon sac et de sortir de la maison.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose avec mon père ? » Demanda-t-il en me suivant jusqu'à ma voiture. « Il t'a dit quelque chose ? » S'inquiéta-t-il. « Fait quelque chose ? » Continua-t-il d'un voix plus dure.

« T'es dingue Edward ?! Jamais ton père ne m'aurait fait quoi que ce soit ! » M'exclamai-je en m'installant côté passager.

« Oui c'est vrai, excuse-moi je … c'est juste que t'as l'air bizarre alors je me pose des questions. »

« Tout va bien. J'avais juste besoin de lui parler. » Le rassurai-je en lui donnant les clés.

Mais l'effet fut tout inverse. Au lieu de se calmer et d'oublier tout ça, Edward fronça davantage les sourcils en nous conduisant vers le lycée.

« Mais de quoi … » Commença-t-il de nouveau.

« C'est personnel Edward. » Le coupai-je. « Il fallait que je parle à un médecin et ton père est médecin. »

« Pourquoi tu as besoin d'un médecin ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Pourquoi tu m'en as pas parlé ? » S'enquit-il précipitamment.

« C'est personnel Edward. » Répétai-je.

Je sentis son regard peser sur moi quelques secondes avant qu'il ne détourne les yeux et se fixe sur la route, conduisant silencieusement. Jusqu'à notre arrivé au lycée, le seul bruit existant provint de la radio.

Garé sur le parking, Edward fit le tour du véhicule pour ouvrir ma porte. Une fois que je fus sortis je refermai la portière et il verrouilla la voiture avant de se diriger vers le gymnase sans m'attendre.

Penchant la tête en arrière et fermant les yeux, je poussai un petit cri d'énervement avant de le rattraper d'un pas rapide.

« Okay Cullen ça suffit ! » Dis-je en l'attrapant par le bras pour le stopper.

« Quoi donc ? » Demanda-t-il avec un air innocent.

« Comme si tu le savais pas ! Arrête ce traitement du silence. T'as pas besoin de faire la gueule parce que je ne veux pas te dire ce dont j'ai parlé avec ton père. S'il n'avait pas été ton père tu ne serais même pas au courant que j'ai parlé à un médecin. » Dis-je en pointant mon doigt contre son torse.

« Ça n'a rien à voir avec ça. Ce qui m'agace c'est que tu ais des problèmes et que tu ne m'en parle pas. Tu es ma petite-amie Bella, si tu es malade j'aimerai bien être au courant pour pouvoir m'occuper de toi. » Grogna-t-il en réponse.

« Je ne suis pas malade je lui demandais la pilule. » Rétorquai-je dans un chuchotement énervé.

« Oh. » Répondit-il simplement.

« Oui _'Oh'. _Maintenant que tu sais tout est-ce que tu peux arrêter de te comporter comme un abruti à la sensibilité blessée ? » Demandai-je durement avant de reprendre mon chemin vers le gymnase.

« Bella. » Marmonna-t-il avant de courir pour me rejoindre. « Bella je suis désolé. Je m'inquiétais simplement et … »

« Tu ne peux pas tout savoir de ma vie Edward. » Le coupai-je en m'arrêtant de nouveau.

« Tu dois avouer que ça me concerne un peu aussi. » Tenta-t-il.

« Peut-être. Peut-être aussi que je t'en aurais parlé plus tard, quand j'aurais eu le temps de faire passer le sentiment de gêne. Je te signale que ça n'était pas la conversation la plus plaisante de mon existence. »

« Je suis désolé. » Soupira-t-il avant de me serrer contre lui. « Pourquoi tu n'en as pas plutôt parlé à ma mère ? »

« Parce que ta mère n'est pas médecin. Et aussi parce qu'il est temps que j'arrête de me cacher et que je prenne mes responsabilités. Demander à ta mère de demander à ton père une prescription pour la pilule contraceptive, ça fait légèrement gamin. »

« Okay. Et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? » S'enquit-il.

« Que c'était un raisonnement responsable et qu'il s'occuperait de ça. Je ne crois pas que devenir grand-père soit une idée alléchante pour lui dans l'immédiat. » Dis-je en riant, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

« SWAN, CULLEN ! Vous comptez nous rejoindre un jour ? » Cria Sanders depuis la porte du gymnase.

« Allons-y. » Soupirai-je à Edward. « Relax coach il reste vingt minutes avant le début de l'entrainement. » Lançai-je en passant la porte.

« Je me relaxerai quand le championnat sera fini. » Rétorqua-t-il. « Aux vestiaires et on se magne ! »

Nous acquiesçâmes et rejoignîmes le couloir des vestiaires.

« N'oublies pas le … » Lança Edward en indiquant son torse d'un signe de la main.

« Crétin. » Rétorquai-je avant que nous nous séparâmes pour nous changer.

*****

******

********

**********

********

******

*****

Je réussi à me changer - deux fois - et à suivre l'entrainement sans que quiconque n'est un aperçu de mon nouvel accessoire-de-mode-à-même-la-peau-by-Edward-Cullen. C'était un exploit dont j'étais plutôt fière. Et j'étais aussi très soulagée car si un seul des membres de l'équipe l'apprenait, tous le sauraient dans les cinq minutes, et Kyle et Emmett semblaient avoir passé un genre de pacte qui impliquait qu'ils s'échangeaient toutes informations embarrassantes nous concernant, Edward et moi.

Je rejoignis Edward à la porte et nous nous dirigeâmes tous les deux vers ma voiture après avoir salué tout le monde. Il m'ouvrit la portière pour que je m'installe puis fit le tour du véhicule. Une fois à sa place sur la banquette, il se tourna vers moi au lieu de démarrer.

« Est-ce que tu as faim ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Je mangerai ce que ta mère a préparé. » Répondis-je en souriant, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

« Le truc c'est que ma mère n'aura rien préparé. Ils ont tous décidé d'aller au restaurant ce soir puis d'aller voir un concert gratuit dans un parc à _Glendale_. »

« Oh. »

« Esmé a proposé qu'on les rejoigne après l'entrainement mais j'ai pensé que tu serais fatiguée. Mais si tu veux y aller il n'y a aucun problème ! » Ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

« Ça dépend de ce que tu me propose d'autre. » Répondis-je.

« Et bien j'ai réalisé qu'à part pour le bal du lycée, nous n'étions jamais sortis tous les deux, et qu'à chaque fois que nous faisons quelque chose, les autres sont toujours là. »

« Tu te décides enfin à sortir ta petite-amie ? » Le taquinai-je.

« Elle n'a pas encore accepté. » Répondit-il en souriant.

« Tu ne lui as encore rien proposé. » Rétorquai-je.

En souriant, il glissa sur la banquette pour se rapprocher de moi. Une fois assez près, il passa son bras autour de mes épaules et reprit un air sérieux.

« Dis-moi Swan. Ça te dis un tour en ville avec moi ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix de crâneur.

« Je ne sais pas ce que mes parents en diraient mais … pourquoi pas. »

« Alors c'est un oui ? »

« Si tu ne démarres pas cette voiture tout de suite Cullen, je sors et je vais chercher le snack le plus proche. » Déclarai-je en levant un sourcil.

« L'estomac de la dame a parlé. C'est partit ! » Soupira-t-il en mettant enfin le contact.

Le trajet se passa dans le silence, comme à l'aller, sauf que cette fois-ci il n'y avait rien de tendu. De temps en temps l'un ou l'autre - ou les deux - chanta avec la radio.

Edward gara finalement la voiture et coupa le contact. Je me penchai légèrement en avant pour regarder l'extérieur à travers le pare-brise.

Le bâtiment n'avait pas l'air spécialement classe - ce dont j'étais reconnaissante - et était éclairé par de nombreux néons colorés. Un panneau lumineux était installé en hauteur, pour être vu de loin, annonçant _« Annie's dinner ». _Je me tournai vers Edward et lui jetai un regard interrogatif auquel il ne répondit que par un sourire avant de sortir et de faire le tour pour m'ouvrir la portière.

Je quittai à mon tour le véhicule avant de le verrouiller, puis nous avançâmes vers l'entrée main dans la main. Il m'ouvrit la porte vitrée et une petite clochette retentit au dessus de ma tête. Je l'entendis distinctement malgré la musique qui rythmait la salle.

« Très rétro. » Commentai-je par-dessus mon épaule.

« Ça ne te plait pas ? » S'inquiéta-t-il.

« Si ça va très bien ! » Le rassurai-je. « Je meurs d'envie d'un hamburger maison et de frites bien grasses. »

« Et d'un milk-shake. » Compléta-t-il.

« Et d'un milk-shake. » Répétai-je en le suivant.

La décoration était faite dans le style des seventies. Sol à damier noir et blanc, banquettes en faux cuir rouges, table en formica roses saumon. Le comptoir était aussi rouge que les banquettes et les tabourets qui l'alignaient.

Nous nous installâmes face à face à une table libre le long de la vitre et j'eu à peine le temps de regarder autour de moi qu'une serveuse affublée d'un costume kitch d'un horrible jaune canari glissa jusqu'à nous sur ses patins assortis.

Je lançai un regard à Edward et le vit se mordre la lèvre pour s'empêcher de rire.

Nous passâmes notre commande et la serveuse partit la déposer en cuisine avant de nous rapporter nos boissons - un ice tea pour moi et un coca pour Edward - ainsi qu'un set de sauces en tubes et une boite de serviettes en papier.

« Je suis vraiment content que tu ais accepté de sortir avec moi ce soir Bella. » Lança Edward avec une voix de garçon timide et pas dégourdis.

J'éclatai de rire et il me rejoignit rapidement avant d'attraper mes mains et de les garder dans les siennes au milieu de la table.

« Non sérieusement ça me fait plaisir qu'on sorte enfin rien que tous les deux. » Reprit-il.

« Peut-être que j'accepterai de ressortir avec toi Cullen. Enfin seulement si je passe une bonne soirée. » Taquinai-je.

« Ah. Et comment réussir à te faire passer une bonne soirée ? Tu veux qu'on aille voir un film ? » Demanda-t-il sérieusement.

« Nan, je suis franchement crevée, j'ai pas envie d'aller au cinéma. Je suis certaine que je m'endormirai en plus ! Non, si on regarde un film ça sera au chaud sous la couette comme ça il n'y aura aucun problème. » Répondis-je.

La serveuse roula de nouveau jusqu'à nous, son plateau portant les deux assiettes chargées. A peine eut elle disparu que j'attaquais mon hamburger sans même prendre le temps d'ajouter un peu de Ketchup.

« Morfale. » Commenta Edward.

Je lui fis une grimace et noyai mon steak sous la sauce tout en avalant ma première bouchée.

« Gare aux calories Swan. » Chantonna-t-il. « Même si tu as des jambes parfaites. » Me devança-t-il.

J'étais vraiment trop affamée pour discuter, et Edward - bien que se moquant de moi - semblait être dans le même cas. Nous nous contentâmes de manger sans discuter. Je perçu enfin la musique provenant du juke-box au fond de la pièce et ris doucement.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Edward en piquant quelques frites dans son assiette.

« Même la musique est rétro. » Commentai-je avant de prendre une gorgée de ma boisson.

Il tendit l'oreille une seconde avant de se mettre à chanter.

_Been a-doin' my homework all week long_

_now the house is empty the folks are gone_

_Ooo __**C'mon everybody***_

« Tu connais ça toi ?! » Lançai-je en riant.

Il ne me répondit pas et continua.

_Well my baby's number one but I'm gonna dance with three or four_

_And the house'll be shakin' from my bare feet slapping the floor_

_When you hear that music you can't sit still_

_If your brother won't rock then your sister will_

_Ooo C'mon everybody_

Là-dessus il commença à danser sur sa banquette et j'éclatai de rire.

« Tu apprendras, miss Swan, que j'ai une très bonne culture musicale en ce qui concerne cette époque. »

« Je connais moi-même quelques classiques. » Lui répondis-je avant de chanter la chanson suivante.

_**Don't make me over****_

_Now that I'd do anything for you_

_Don't make me over_

_Now that you know how I adore you_

_Don't pick on the things I say, the things I do_

_Just love me with all my faults, the way that I love you_

_I'm begging you_

_Don't make me over_

_Now that I can't make it without you_

_Don't make me over_

_I wouldn't change one thing about you_

_Just take me inside your arms and hold me tight_

_And always be by my side, if I am wrong or right_

_I'm begging you_

« Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes là ? » Demanda-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

« Parce que tu ne m'entendras pas dire que je suis à tes ordres. Pas dans un lieu public en tous cas. » Ajoutai-je sur un ton aguicheur.

« Swan. » Grogna-t-il en plissant les yeux, espérant me faire peur mais j'éclatai de rire une nouvelle fois.

Nous continuâmes à manger au son du juke-box. Je reconnus quelques chansons que je fredonnai tout en dévorant mon cheese et bacon, ainsi que mes frites pleines d'huile. Edward paya ensuite la note -en vrai gentleman qu'il était - et commanda deux milk-shake que nous emportâmes avec nous.

« Fais tomber une seule goûte de glace dans ma voiture et je te la fais nettoyer de font en comble. » Le menaçai-je.

« Bella. J'ai un couvercle et une paille. Je ne suis pas aussi maladroit. » Lâcha-t-il avant de me lancer un regard insistant.

Ses yeux passèrent des miens à mon gobelet de milk-shake avant de remonter vers mes yeux. Il était content de lui et de ses sous-entendus l'imbécile.

« Crétin. » Commentai-je simplement avant de me mettre à bouder, tout en vidant mon gobelet.

« Tu m'aimes quand même. » Dit-il simplement en haussant les épaules.

« Hélas … » Soupirai-je faussement.

Il ne se formalisa pas de ma taquinerie et démarra la voiture. Il quitta le parking et s'engagea sur la route. Arrivé à un feu, Edward tourna à l'intersection alors qu'il aurait dû continuer tout droit, ce que je lui fis remarquer.

« Je sais. » Répondit-il simplement.

« Alors pourquoi tu … »

« On fait un petit détour. Sauf si tu veux vraiment rentrer tout de suite ? »

« Ça prendra longtemps ? » Demandai-je.

« On sera rentrés dans moins d'une heure, ou plus si tu veux rester un peu plus longtemps. »

J'acquiesçai silencieusement alors qu'Edward suivait son chemin parmi le faible trafic. Un détour d'environ une heure signifiait que nous avions du temps à tuer, et comme nous étions seuls, je me décidai à lui poser les questions qui me taquinaient depuis ce matin.

« Edward, pourquoi tes cousines vivent-elles avec tes grands-parents ? » Demandai-je après m'être tournée légèrement pour lui faire face autant que possible.

Je vis ses sourcils se froncer et son front se plisser, et je grimaçai à l'idée que ma question puisse le gêner.

« Laisse tomber ça me regarde pas. J'aurais pas dû demander. » Marmonnai-je.

« Non, non il n'y a pas de problèmes. C'est vrai que je ne t'en ais jamais parlé. »

« Tu me parles rarement de ta famille, oui. » Commentai-je en repensant à _l'histoire Tanya _qui aurait pu être évitée s'il m'avait expliqué la situation plus tôt. « Enfin bref. Ça me trotte dans la tête depuis ce matin mais je ne voulais pas risquer de … »

« Tu as bien fait de ne pas en parler devant les autres. » Me coupa-t-il. « Les filles habitent avec mes grands-parents depuis environ dix ans. » Commença-t-il tout en restant concentré sur la route. « J'étais gamin quand tout c'est passé et Alice et moi venions tout juste de nous faire adopter. Esmé avait une sœur, Sasha. Il ya treize ans de ça, on lui a diagnostiqué un cancer, je ne me rappelle plus de quoi exactement mais là n'est pas l'importance. Quand elle l'a apprit, Sasha est retourné vivre chez ses parents pour avoir de l'aide avec les filles. Irina avait deux ans, Tanya quatre et Kate sept, elle n'aurait jamais pu s'en sortir toute seule. »

« Elle n'était pas mariée ? » Demandai-je.

« Son mari est mort pendant la guerre du golf alors qu'elle était enceinte d'Irina. »

« La pauvre femme. » Chuchotai-je.

« Ouaip. Pendant environ deux ans elle a suivit un traitement qui l'a aidée à guérir. Les médecins ont confirmé une totale rémission. Sauf que deux ans après elle rechutait encore plus gravement. Elle a lutté pendant un an mais … le cancer l'a emportée. Depuis, les filles sont sous la tutelle de mes grands-parents. C'est quand elle a rechuté que mes parents ont décidé de déménager pour l'Alaska. Esmé voulait être proche de sa sœur et l'aider mais c'était trop tard. »

« C'est … heureusement que je n'en ai pas parlé chez toi. » Commentai-je simplement, ne sachant pas quoi en dire. « Je suis désolée. »

« Alice et moi n'étions dans la famille que depuis trois ans et nous les avions rarement vus. Juste deux fois pour Noël et Thanksgiving. » M'expliqua-t-il. « Kate avait onze ans quand sa mère est morte. Toute la famille a paniqué. Elle rentrait dans l'âge ingrat de l'adolescence et ils avaient tous peur qu'elle tourne mal. Au contraire, Kate s'est démenée dans ses études et pour être un bon exemple pour ses sœurs. Irina … Irina n'a jamais connu son père et a passé très peu de temps avec sa mère. Et une bonne partie de ce temps, elle ne s'en souvient pas car elle était trop petite. Elle a eu du mal il y a quelques années. Elle culpabilisait de ne pas arriver à se souvenir de sa mère. C'est à ce moment là qu'Alice et moi nous sommes vraiment liés à elle vu notre passé avec nos parents génétiques. » Continua-t-il son explication.

Même s'il n'avait pas véritablement connu sa tante, ma question ramenait en lui des souvenirs pénibles et je m'en voulu de l'avoir posée. Je me rapprochai de lui et l'embrassai sur la joue avant de poser ma tête sur son épaule dans un geste se voulant réconfortant.

« Et Tanya ? » Demandai-je.

« Tanya … Tanya a un fort caractère. Elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête, comme tu as pu le remarquer, et elle veut montrer à tout le monde qu'elle est forte et que rien ne l'atteint. Jamais elle ne craquera d'une quelconque façon si elle sait que quelqu'un peut la voir ou l'entendre. »

« Comme ce matin. » Commentai-je en repensant à la crise de nerfs qu'Irina avait surprise.

« Exactement. » Acquiesça-t-il. « Pendant que tout le monde consolait Irina et faisait des louanges à Kate, Tanya a fait sa forte tête et a quasiment vécu comme si rien n'était arrivé. »

« C'est pour elle que ça a été le plus dur alors. » Conclu-je. « Ses sœurs ont pu en parler, se confier, et après ça c'est plus facile de faire son deuil. En gardant tout pour elle, Tanya a tout fait pour que les souvenirs se ressassent perpétuellement. » Expliquai-je quand il sembla ne pas comprendre. « C'est pareil que moi Edward. Pendant les quatre premières années après la mort de Charlie j'ai pratiquement refusé d'en parler et j'ai vécu dans ma bulle. Je le vis mieux que parce qu'on m'y a aidé. Parce que tu m'y as aidé. C'est ce dont ta cousine a besoin. »

« Elle ne l'avouera jamais. »

« Peut-être pas à toi, pas à sa famille, mais un jour elle trouvera quelqu'un à qui elle voudra en parler et après ça elle ira mieux. »

« Tu es bien compatissante avec une fille qui te traite d'effroyable garce. » Commenta-t-il.

« Bah … je la comprends. J'ai piqué le mec de ses rêves - même si elle n'aurait jamais eu une chance de l'avoir - et puis je sais ce qu'elle a vécu. On est un peu pareilles toutes les deux. »

« Wow ! Me dit pas ça tu vas me faire fuir. » S'exclama-t-il.

« Je parlais du côté _blessure intérieure_, gros malin. » Grommelai-je en lui tapant sur le torse. « Essaye d'être plus aimable avec elle Edward. » Dis-je ensuite. « Pas à cause de son passé, ça on ne peut rien y faire si elle ne le veut pas. Juste … je ne te demande pas de te plier à ses moindres désirs et d'aller la prendre dans tes bras, mais ça n'est pas non plus la peine de lui faire des réflexions. »

« Je n'apprécie pas la façon dont elle se comporte avec toi. » Rétorqua-t-il.

« Mais ça c'est mon problème Edward. Et puis, plus tu me défendras, plus elle sera énervée et m'en voudra. Essaye de passer un bon week-end avec ta famille, moi je peux ignorer le comportement de Tanya. » Le rassurai-je. « Pour moi ? » Insistai-je en sortant ma moue made-in-Cullen-by-Swan.

« Je n'aime quand même pas ça. » Grogna-t-il en acceptation.

« Ça sera fini dans deux jours. » Lui rappelai-je.

« D'accord, d'accord je ferais un effort ! » Soupira-t-il d'un air exaspéré.

Contente d'avoir pu le faire plier, je me détournai légèrement pour regarder la route. Nous étions bientôt arrivés et il n'y avait aucun doute quant à notre destination. Lisant le panneau le long de la route pour avoir la confirmation, j'éclatai de rire.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Edward.

« _South Mountain Park*** _? Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce que c'est cliché Edward !! » M'exclamai-je.

« Quoi, pourquoi ? »

« Tu sors ta copine au resto et après tu l'amènes dans la zone qui regroupe le plus grand nombre d'ados bourrés d'hormones de la ville ! Ma banquette arrière est pas assez grande ! » Rigolai-je.

« C'est … non, non Bella ! » S'exclama-t-il à son tour alors que je continuais à rire, son air affolé ne m'aidant pas à me calmer. « L'autre fois Emmett en parlait et Rosalie a dit que la vue sur la ville était superbe. Je savais pas du tout … »

« Et ça ne t'a pas étonné qu'Emmett soit aussi romantique sans aucune arrière pensée ?! »

« Je suis là que depuis quelques mois, je connais pas tous les coins bécotage de Phoenix. » Ronchonna-t-il.

« Ooooh mon cœur ne t'énerve pas. »

« Je m'énerve pas. » Grogna-t-il en tirant comme un dingue sur le frein à main après avoir coupé le moteur.

« Non pas du tout. » Commentai-je en lui jetant un regard sceptique. « On va la voir cette vue alors ? »

Edward me jaugea du regard quelques secondes avant de sortir de la voiture, n'oubliant pas son gobelet de milk-shake aux deux tiers vides. Je l'imitai immédiatement, n'attendant pas qu'il fasse le tour et me hissai sur le capot de ma Lily-Rose.

« C'est du solide, tu peux t'asseoir. » Invitai-je Edward en tapotant la place à côté de moi.

Il se hissa à son tour et passa son bras autour de mes épaules. Je m'appuyai contre lui et regardai le paysage devant moi.

« Rose avait raison c'est une très jolie vue. Je la préfère de nuit que de jour. » Commentai-je.

« Tu es déjà venue ici ? » Demanda-t-il en me tournant vers lui, me tenant par les épaules à bout de bras.

« Avec mes parents Edward. Renée m'a fait faire un tour de Phoenix et ses environs quand j'ai emménagé ici. » Le rassurai-je en rigolant.

« Je préfère ça. » Grommela-t-il en me reprenant dans ses bras. « Je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte à quel point Phoenix était une grande ville. »

« C'est parce qu'on va toujours aux mêmes endroits et qu'ils sont tous dans une zone réduite. Il y a des coins où on a pas besoin d'aller et ceux où il ne vaut mieux pas aller. » Commentai-je. « Les lumières de la nuit … c'est une des rares choses que je trouve belle dans une ville de la taille de Phoenix. Anchorage est aussi grande non ? »

« Je pense … Mais c'est plus _nature_ là-bas … surtout en hiver avec toute cette neige. »

« Ça te manque ? » Demandai-je.

« Nope. J'aime bien le soleil et les filles du sud. » Plaisanta-t-il en embrassant ma tempe.

« Moi aussi je préfère Phoenix à Forks. Il pleut trop souvent là-bas on peut pas beaucoup regarder les étoiles à cause des nuages. » Répondis-je en m'allongeant, appuyant mon dos contre le pare-brise. « Quel dommage que je ne sois pas avec Emmett. » Soupira-je. « _LUI_ aurait pu me donner le nom de toutes ces étoiles. »

Edward s'allongea à son tour et pencha la tête sur le côté en faisant semblant de réfléchir.

« Alors tu vois, là, on a l'étoile du berger. » Indiqua-t-il très sérieusement en pointant de son index l'étoile la plus brillante.

« Hin, hin. » Acquiesçai-je. « Et après ? »

« Hey ! Me demande pas la lune Swan ! »

« La lune elle est là-bas. » Indiquai-je en souriant moqueusement.

« Grosse maligne ! » Rétorqua-t-il. « Oui je connais pas le nom des étoiles et alors ? Montre moi une cellule d'oignon rouge et … »

« Quel romantisme ! » Le coupai-je.

« On a déjà discuté la question. » Grommela-t-il.

« Oui. Tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour être romantique ! Regarde où on est ! » M'exclamai-je avant d'éclater de rire.

« Oh ça va ! Au moins il n'y a personne d'autre. »

« T'as parlé trop vite. » Grimaçai-je alors que deux phares nous éblouirent un instant.

« Okay Swan c'est l'heure de rentrer. » Dit-il précipitamment avant de descendre du capot. « Il y a des trucs qu'il vaut mieux éviter de voir. Imaginer Rose et Emmett et largement suffisant. » Grimaça-t-il et j'éclatai de nouveau de rire en entrant dans la voiture.

Cette soirée en tête à tête avec Edward, en dehors de notre environnement habituel, était un vrai délice. Ça faisait du bien de ne pas être avec les autres, mais aussi de ne pas être enfermés. Nous avions beaucoup rigolé et la soirée était encore loin d'être finie.

Sur notre chemin de retour chez les Cullen, nous continuâmes à plaisanter, sortant chacun notre tour des phrases romantiques qui frisaient le ridicule.

« Okay, okay j'en ai une autre ! » Lança Edward en se garant enfin devant chez ses parents. « Peu importe le nom des étoiles dans le ciel, la plus brillante est sur terre et on l'appelle Bella. » Déclama-t-il en battant des cils avec un air niais.

« Je m'avoue vaincue. Tu gagnes le match on peut pas faire plus cliché que ça. » Me rendis-je en sortant de la voiture.

Nous entrâmes dans la maison et Edward se laissa tomber sur le canapé en soupirant. Je m'installai sur ses genoux et laissai tomber ma tête sur son épaule avant de fermer les yeux.

« Tu dors ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Non, je repose mes yeux. »

« Tu serais mieux là-haut. » Remarqua-t-il.

« C'est trop loiiiiin. » Marmonnai-je dans son cou. « Tu me portes ? » Demandai-je en faisant la moue.

« Hey y a pas marqué bourricot ! » S'exclama-t-il et je renforçai ma moue suppliante. « Toi tu passes trop de temps avec Alice. »

« N'accuse pas ta sœur, tu me sors ton air suppliant au moins trois fois par semaine. » Répliquai-je en me levant.

« Où tu vas ? »

« Beh je monte toute seule puisque tu refuses de faire un petit effort pour me porter. » Dis-je faussement vexée.

Je n'attendis pas sa réponse et me dirigeai directement vers la salle de bain. Je commençai à me laver les dents quand la tête d'Edward émergea dans l'interstice de la porte.

« Tu boudes ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Pour ça ? Ça serait un peu excessif tu crois pas ? » Rétorquai-je en souriant.

« Beh on sait jamais. » Dit-il en s'installant lui aussi face à l'évier avec sa brosse à dents.

« Alice t'a mal habitué. Toutes les filles ne sont pas comme elle. » Marmonnai-je en essayant de ne pas baver.

« Hmm. » Acquiesça-t-il simplement.

Depuis que nous étions rentrés, Edward semblait de moins en moins enthousiaste et de plus en plus nerveux. Lorsque je sortis de la pièce pour récupérer mon pyjama, je réalisai pourquoi. La lumière du réveil avait attiré mon regard mais ce ne fut pas l'heure que je regardai. Ce fut davantage le tiroir juste en dessous.

La réalisation se fit immédiatement. Nous étions complètement seuls pour encore quelques heures et Edward m'avait fait ça promesse quelques heures plus tôt. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'il stresse ou se sente obligé. Je voulais que notre première fois soit voulue des deux côtés. Il n'y avait pas que moi dans l'histoire.

Je me retournai immédiatement quand je sentis Edward s'arrêter derrière moi. Son regard qui était fixé sur la table de nuit se tourna vers moi au moment où je levais le visage vers lui. Il m'adressa un mince sourire avant de se pencher pour m'embrasser.

« J'attendrais si tu n'en as pas envie. » Chuchotai-je lorsque nous nous séparâmes.

« Qui a dit que je n'en avais pas envie ? » Répondit-il sur le même ton.

« Tu as l'air nerveux. »

« Tu ne l'es pas ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Un peu … mais je t'aime et j'ai envie de ça avec toi. »

« Ça n'est pas différent pour moi. J'avais juste peur que tu le prennes mal … je ne voulais pas faire de suppositions qui … »

Je le coupai en l'embrassant et pris son visage entre mes mains.

« Je t'aime, tu m'aimes et une situation pareille n'est pas prête de se reproduire. »

« Bella … je ne veux pas qu'on se presse parce que la situation est à notre avantage. »

« Je ne me presse pas. » Répondis-je. « Je remarquai juste que les conditions que tu préférais sont réunies. »

« Il faudrait regarder les étoiles pour voir si les planètes sont bien alignées. » Plaisanta-t-il.

« Je croyais que les étoiles du ciel ne comptaient pas ? » Taquinai-je.

« T'as raison, on se fiche complètement des étoiles. » Chuchota-t-il avant de se pencher pour m'embrasser à nouveau.

Edward s'éloigna à nouveau et j'étais prête à répliquer mais je m'arrêtai lorsque je vis qu'il allait verrouiller la porte.

« Ça évitera un nouveau réveil compromettant. » Commenta-t-il avant de revenir vers moi.

Nous recommençâmes à nous embrasser, presque maladroitement, jusqu'à ce qu'Edward s'asseye au pied du lit, m'attirant avec lui. Comme l'après-midi, je me retrouvai à califourchon sur lui et retrouvai un peu mes marques.

Je laissai mes mains se diriger d'elles-mêmes vers ses cheveux alors que les siennes remontèrent dans mon dos, passant sous ma blouse et l'emportant avec lui sur son passage. Je détachai une de mes mains de sa prise et vint défaire le nœud qui retenait ma blouse à l'avant. Je levai ensuite les bras et détachai mes lèvres de celles d'Edward. Il comprit mon intention et me retira mon haut qu'il envoya vers son bureau avant d'attraper le col de son tee-shirt et de l'enlever à son tour. Je laissai mes mains glisser sur ses épaules et le long de son torse.

« Ça fait des mois que je ne t'ai pas vu torse nu … que ça ne se reproduise plus. »

« Je ne crois pas que je serais capable d'empêcher ça. » Répliqua-t-il en affichant son sourire en coin.

Je recommençai à l'embrasser, caressant chaque centimètre de peau dénudée en remontant vers sa nuque. A bout de souffle, Edward lâcha mes lèvres et dirigea ses baisers vers mon cou, ma gorge et ma poitrine, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire maintenant. Il déposa un baiser du bout des lèvres sur le suçon qu'il m'avait fait plus tôt puis releva les yeux vers moi.

Je fis descendre mes mains le long de ses bras jusqu'à atteindre ses poignets. Je les saisis et déplaçai ses mains dans mon dos jusqu'à ce qu'elles atteignent l'attache de mon soutien gorge. Sans un mot je repris notre baiser et retournai mes mains dans ses cheveux. Il hésita un instant avant que je sente ses doigts défaire l'accroche et remonter délicatement le long de mes omoplates avant de glisser le long de mes bras, emportant avec eux le vêtement.

Mon soutien gorge tomba au sol et nous nous retrouvâmes peau contre peau. Je gémis au contact et resserrai ma poigne autour de ses cheveux. Avec plus d'hésitation, Edward reprit son chemin vers ma nuque, embrassa longuement ma clavicule avant de se diriger vers ma poitrine.

« Oh Bella … » Soupira-t-il, son front appuyé contre mon sternum et son souffle chaud frappant ma peau.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ses lèvres se reposèrent sur moi et, inconsciemment, je retins mon souffle. Il traça de baisers la houle de mon sein avant de suivre son chemin vers le sommet et je m'arquai lorsqu'il y arriva, lâchant mon souffle en soupirant son prénom. Penchant ma tête en avant, j'enfouis mon visage dans les cheveux au sommet de son crâne et tentai de respirer aussi normalement que possible alors qu'Edward chérissait littéralement chacun de mes seins.

Il bascula finalement en arrière, nous faisant tourner pour que mon dos touche le matelas et que lui me surplombe, appuyé sur un coude pour ne pas m'écraser de son poids. Sa bouche retrouva la mienne alors que ses mains éraient sur le reste de ma peau, caressant ma nuque, mes bras, ma poitrine, mon ventre … il n'oublia pas un seul endroit.

Du dos de sa main, il traça le côté de ma nuque et suivit le chemin tout tracé par ma clavicule avant de glisser le long de mon bras d'une caresse. Il prit ma main dans la sienne et décolla ses lèvres des miennes pour les poser au creux de ma paume. J'ouvris les yeux à ce contact et croisai son regard qui me fixait. Il déposa ensuite un baiser au creux de mon poignet puis au milieu de mon avant-bras sans jamais lâcher le contact visuel. Mes paupières se refermèrent d'elles-mêmes lorsqu'il embrassa l'intérieur de mon coude, et je soupirai lorsqu'il laissa glisser ses lèvres vers mon cou, reprenant le chemin inverse qu'avait fait sa main quelques secondes plus tôt.

Sa main descendit le long de mon côté, passant ma poitrine et ma taille pour s'arrêter à mon jean. Il en traça le rebord, de hanche à hanche, du bout des doigts puis s'arrêta juste sous mon nombrils et détacha le bouton.

Mon corps jusque là anesthésié se réveilla brusquement et mes mains rejoignirent la fermeture de son pantalon. Comme lui, je décrochai le bouton puis fis descendre la fermeture éclaire. Il enfonça son visage dans mon cou, son front appuyé contre mon épaule et soupira alors que mes doigts frôlèrent la bosse dans son pantalon. Je glissai mes pouces à l'intérieur du vêtement au niveaux de ses hanches et commençai à le lui retirer. Edward se releva et m'aida dans ma tâche avant de m'aider avec mon pantalon. Nos deux jeans se retrouvèrent rapidement au sol, nous laissant tous les deux uniquement dans nos sous-vêtements.

Edward recommença à m'embrasser et je perdis de nouveau le contrôle de mes pensées et de mes mouvements. Quand je revins à moi, décidée à retirer ces dernières barrières, je fis descendre mes mains le long de son dos. En fronçant les sourcils, je détachai mes lèvres des siennes quand je me rendis compte que j'étais arrivée à ses fesses et n'avais toujours pas rencontré l'élastique de son boxer. Il rigola doucement devant mon air interrogatif et reprit le baiser. Il remua les jambes pour se débarrasser du vêtement qu'il avait lui-même enlevé, et je sentis son membre appuyer contre ma cuisse.

_Oh bon sang ! Ça va jamais rentrer !_

_Ça va rentrer, ça rentre pour tout le monde Bella. Pourquoi ça rentrerai pas pour toi ?_

_Très romantiques comme pensées … Arrête de stresser avant qu'il pense que tu as changé d'avis !_

Décidée à lui montrer que je comptais bien aller jusqu'au bout, je pris les mains d'Edward dans les miennes et le dirigeai vers mon sous-vêtement. Il glissa ses pouces sous l'élastique et amorça le mouvement. Tenant ses poignets, je l'accompagnai jusqu'à mi-cuisse puis le laissai terminer.

Edward releva les yeux vers mon visage et je le vis avaler difficilement alors que je mordais ma lèvre inférieure. Il me fixa quelques secondes avant de se pencher sur moi. Il embrassa mon front puis se redressa pour atteindre la table de nuit. Je tournai la tête pour suivre ses mouvements. Il déroula le préservatif et recommença a m'embrasser. Sa main se traina le long de mon corps effleurant ma taille et descendants à l'extérieure de ma cuisse. Sa main agrippa l'arrière de mon genou et le releva. J'imitai le mouvement avec ma deuxième jambe, laissant à son corps la place de s'installer.

« Tu dois me dire Bella … si je … » Dit-il dans un murmure rauque.

« Fais-le Edward. Aime moi. » Le coupai-je.

« Toujours mon ange. » Répondit-il à mon oreille avant de me pénétrer doucement.

Je m'accrochai à ses épaules, tentant de rester sur terre. Je le sentais m'étirer légèrement de l'intérieur, faire sa place en moi. C'était étrange mais pas le type de douleur auquel je m'attendais.

Puis la vraie douleur vint et je resserrai ma prise sur ses épaules, enfonçant les ongles et le bout de mes doigts dans sa peau. Edward se stoppa immédiatement.

"Pardon, pardon, pardon." Plaida-t-il, enfonçant son visage dans mon cou, se tenant immobile au dessus de moi.

Une de mes mains se relâcha doucement et je glissai ma main vers sa nuque et dans ses cheveux. Tournant la tête, j'embrassai sa tempe du bout des lèvres.

« Je t'aime Edward. » Chuchotai-je avant de bouger mes hanches.

***

**POV d'Edward**

***

Un simple "je t'aime" qui fit tout disparaitre autour de moi, ne laissant plus qu'**_elle_** et **_moi_**, et tout ce qui faisait qu'il y avait un **_nous_**.

Tout autour de moi était un peu brumeux, abstrait. Je n'étais pas certain de ce qu'il se passait. Je ne me rendais même plus compte de ce que mon corps faisait, il avait prit les commandes, montrant physiquement à ma belle combien je l'aimais.

Les mains de Bella se décrispèrent un peu, puis repartirent dans leur exploration de mon torse et de mon dos. Les miennes étaient partout à la fois. Son visage, ses bras, ses cuisses, sa poitrine, je ne contrôlais vraiment plus rien. Tout ce que je savais c'est que plus mes mains caressaient sa peau, plus les soupires de Bella étaient nombreux, et j'adorais ce son. Mes lèvres aussi, étaient partagées entre le visage, les lèvres, la nuque de Bella, toutes les parcelles de peau que je pouvais ôt les simples soupires devinrent mon nom. C'était moi qui faisais ça à Bella. Je lui donnais du plaisir, je la rendais heureuse et elle me le rendait bien. Jamais je n'aurai pu imaginer quelque chose de pareil. Tout était simplement ... chaleur, la transpiration, les soupires, les caresses, tout ce plaisir ... j'allais exploser d'ici peu, littéralement. Je le savais, je le sentais, mais je ne voulais pas. Pas encore. Je ne devais pas être égoïste et offrir à Bella l'occasion d'atteindre le plaisir elle aussi.

Je laissai glisser ma main entre nos deux corps et atteignis le point le plus sensible de son anatomie.

« Edward ! » Haleta Bella en se contractant autour de moi.

Je faillis craquer mais redoublai d'efforts, mes lèvres attachées à son cou, ma main libre remontant pour empaumer son sein.

« Oh Edw … » Soupira-t-elle de nouveau.

Elle balança sa tête en arrière, ses paupières se fermèrent, son dos s'arqua, ses mains s'agrippèrent de nouveau à mes épaules et ses jambes tremblèrent.

Je ne pouvais plus tenir. Elle m'avait achevé. Dans une dernière poussée, j'explosais complètement à l'intérieur du préservatif, immobilisant mon corps, ma tête se cachant dans le creux de son cou, ma bouche déballant une litanie de mots tendres et de "je t'aime".Une fois retombé de mon sommet, je m'allongeai sur le côté, attirant Bella avec moi. Je me débarrassai du préservatif, le laissant provisoirement au sol. Il était hors de question que je me sépare de ma Bella maintenant, ne serait-ce que pour faire un aller retour à la salle de bain."Merci." Me souffla mon ange en se blottissant le long de mon côté alors que je nous recouvrais de la couette.

« Je t'aime. » Répondis-je.

Je l'enfermai dans mes bras, n'arrivant pas à la rapprocher de mon corps autant que je l'aurai voulu.

Pendant plusieurs minutes de silence, j'écoutai sa respiration se calmer tout en embrassant le sommet de sa tête. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur mon torse en de légers baisers, puis je dérivais dans le sommeil, Bella contre moi, déjà endormie dans mes bras.

* * *

_**J'avais déjà écris ce passage il y a six mois mais il ne collait plus du tout. J'ai du tout reprendre et j'espère ne pas vous avoir déçus. Soyez indulgents ! Mais dîtes moi tout de même ce que vous en avez pensé ! Si vous vous y mettais à fond pour ces quatre derniers chapitres je peux espérer atteindre les 4000 reviews !**_

_*** C'mon everybody by Eddie Cochrane (dans la playlist)**_

_**** Don't make me over by Dionne Warwick (dans la playlist)**_

_***** Une photo de la vue sur mon profil !  
**_

_**Vous pourrez aussi trouver sur la playlist d'autres chansons jouées par le juke-box (No particular place to go, surfer girl, twist and shout, hippy hippy shake, sweets for my sweet)**_


	45. Conclusion

_**Et voilà le dernier chapitre ! Ça a été compliqué à écrire pour moi … je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je manquais d'inspiration, je n'avais pas envie que ça se finisse … je ne sais pas exactement, c'est mon subconscient qui donnait la cadence. **_

_*******_

_**Il est court, c'est vrai, très court même mais je vous jure de me rattraper avec l'épilogue ! Oui il n'y aura qu'un seul épilogue finalement et il arrivera dans deux semaines car je commence mes examens et je vais être très occupée !**_

_*******_

_**Je tiens à vous remercier pour toutes les reviews que vous avez envoyées pour le dernier chapitre, ça m'a fait vraiment très plaisir de voir que j'avais « réussi ».**_

_**Merci à **_**HelleHaare, caROse, Mathilde, Camopi, Clzmznce **_**(et sa longue review détaillée parce qu'elle culpabilisait lol)**_**, Elo, evid3n-ce, lovecullen, Katy, maria 341101 **_**(CQFD = Ce qu'il fallait démontrer … c'est un truc de matheux lol),**_** Maéva, Morgane, matrineu54, Pauline (les deux), Liise, Clémence F, nana, nadia, Nonni, Maé-chan, Agathe, Edwardbella4E, Cullen51, Gaux, Marie, Nany, severine et Tasia.**

_*******_

_**Pour ceux qui posaient la question : oui je vais me lancer dans une autre histoire après celle-ci. Je vais prendre un break le temps de mes examens et des fêtes de fin d'année. Pendant ce temps là j'écrirai et commencerai à mettre des chapitres de côté et je pense commencer à poster mi-janvier ou début février (ça dépendra de mes résultats d'examens).**_

_**Mais on en est pas encore là, alors en attendant … bonne lecture !**_

_*******_

**Oh et bien sûr, un bon _New Moon_ à tous lol**

**

* * *

  
**

Comme la veille, c'est une sensation de chatouillement qui me réveilla, sauf que cette fois-ci, ça ne me dérangeait pas du tout et ce pour plusieurs raisons.

Premièrement je n'avais pas passé la moitié de la nuit à devoir supporter le Emmett de mon subconscient ; Secondement, les caresses n'étaient pas localisées sur mon visage mais sur mon ventre et ma poitrine ; Troisièmement, vu la localisation des caresses il ne pouvait s'agir que d'Edward ; Et enfin quatrièmement, tout ce qui était lié à Edward était forcément parfait, vérité absolue que j'avais pu vérifier la veille.

Souriant paresseusement, j'ouvris les yeux. Edward était effectivement allongé à côté de moi, appuyé sur un coude, son autre main occupée à prodiguer les caresses. Quand il vit que j'étais réveillée, il me servit son plus adorable sourire avant de se pencher pour m'embrasser. Je passai mes bras autour de son cou pour l'enlacer contre moi et me rendis compte que ses cheveux étaient mouillés, que ses joues étaient rasées, et que sa bouche avait un goût mentholé.

« Hey. » Souffla-t-il lorsqu'il s'éloigna en souriant.

« Hey. Déjà prêt ? » Demandai-je alors que je connaissais déjà la réponse.

« J'étais réveillé et je ne voulais pas t'empêcher de dormir en remuant trop, du coup je suis allé prendre ma douche et j'ai rangé un peu. » Répondit-il en parlant bas.

Je jetai un coup d'œil au reste de la chambre et vis qu'il avait effectivement mis de l'ordre. Mes vêtements de la veille étaient tous regroupés au même endroit, sommairement plié sur son bureau.

Je reportai mon attention sur Edward lorsque sa main reprit les caresses qui m'avaient réveillée. Je tournai les yeux vers mon torse et me sentis rougir quand je réalisai que la couette ne couvrait plus rien au dessus de ma taille. Dans un sursaut de self-conscience, je remontai l'épais duvet et le calai sous mes bras.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça Cullen ? On profite de moi dans mon sommeil ? » Demandai-je pour essayer de masquer ma gêne passagère.

« Détrompez-vous miss Swan, c'est vous qui vous dénudez sous mes yeux. » Répondit-il en riant doucement. « C'est aussi un peu pour ça que j'ai préféré me lever, j'avais quelques problèmes de self contrôle. »

« Pas que ça m'aurait dérangé que tu restes au lit. » Répondis-je automatiquement.

Il me fixa quelques secondes silencieusement avant de se pencher pour un nouveau baiser.

« Je t'aime Bella. » Souffla-t-il contre mes lèvres. « Hier soir c'était … »

« Pour moi c'était parfait. » Le coupai-je. « Je n'aurais voulu personne d'autre que toi. » Chuchotai-je en caressant sa joue.

« Rien que toi mon amour. » Acquiesça-t-il, me fixant avec intensité avant de m'embrasser de nouveau.

« Mais qu'est-ce que ça fait de moi hein ? La fille qui couche au premier rendez-vous. » Plaisantai-je.

« Non ! Bien sur que non, on était déjà … » Commença-t-il à répliquer avant d'être interrompu.

La poignée de la porte se baissa après deux coups rapides. Je remerciai silencieusement toutes les formes de divinités existantes pour avoir rappelé à Edward de tourner le verrou la veille. La porte resta close et on entendit un bruit sourd. Quelqu'un venait surement de se cogner contre la porte immobile.

Immédiatement, nous entendîmes une série de coups plus forts avant d'entendre la voix d'Alice.

« Réveillez-vous tous les deux ! » Cria la voix d'Alice depuis le couloir.

« La ferme Lily ! » Répliqua Edward en enfouissant son visage dans mon cou.

« Non je la fermerai pas ! Vous aviez peut-être besoin de dormir mais il est déjà dix heures ! » S'exclama-t-elle. « Et pas la peine d'essayer de me faire croire que vous vous êtes couchés tard. J'ai appelé hier soir à neuf heures trente et vous dormiez déjà. » Ajouta-t-elle.

« A neuf heures trente on dormait pas hein ? » Demandai-je à Edward dans un chuchotement.

« Non mais elle n'a pas besoin de le savoir. » Répondit-il sur le même ton.

« Définitivement pas, non. » Acquiesçai-je.

« Allez levez-vous ! Emmett sera là dans vingt minutes ! » Cria-t-elle de nouveau vu que nous ne lui avions pas répondu.

« Qu'est-ce que Emmett vient foutre à la maison ? » Demanda Edward en se relevant, fronçant ses sourcils.

« Il a dit qu'il avait envie de venir alors il vient. C'est Emmett faut pas se poser de questions ! » Répliqua-t-elle. « Et maman veut que tu lui descendes tes draps. »

« Pourquoi mes draps ? » Demanda Edward alors que je me sentis paniquer.

Est-ce qu'ils étaient rentrés plus tôt qu'on ne le croyait et nous avaient entendus ? Non, bien sur que non, sinon Alice nous aurait déjà taquinés.

« On est samedi, elle veut les laver. » Rétorqua Alice comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence, et effectivement s'en était une.

« A oui c'est vrai … » Marmonna Edward, lui aussi apparemment soulagé.

« Dépêchez-vous ! » Ajouta-t-elle avant de donner un dernier coup sur la porte, puis elle s'éloigna, descendant les escaliers à grand renfort de bruit.

« L'espace d'un instant … » Commençai-je.

« Oui moi aussi. » Me coupa-t-il. « Ma mère saura. Les draps sont … tâchés. » Ajouta-t-il avec hésitation.

Effectivement. Ça n'était pas la grosse hémorragie mais il y avait tout de même une tâche de sang. Ca aurait très bien pu être à cause de mes règles mais … Esmé Cullen n'était pas stupide. Nous avions enfin eu une soirée seul à seule à la maison, et nous avions beaucoup parlé de sexe ces derniers jours entre la rumeur, les préservatifs qu'_**ils**_ nous avaient donnés, la pilule que je venais de demander à Carlisle …

« Hey ne t'en fais pas. » Me rassura-t-il quand il vit ma grimace anxieuse. « Elle ne dira rien et ne te jugeras pas pour ça. Maintenant il vaudrait mieux nous préparer avant qu'Emmett arrive. » Reprit-il après que j'ai acquiescé.

« Génial ! L'équipe d'inquisition va être réunie. » Grognai-je en m'asseyant et en balançant la couette, oubliant un instant ma nudité.

Je rougie de nouveau en captant le regard d'Edward.

« Mauvais jour pour rougir Swan. » Commenta-t-il. « Va te préparer je vais finir de ranger. »

Je ne me le fis pas répéter et fonçai vers la salle de bains pour prendre une douche. Être nue pendant l'acte et me balader en tenue d'Eve sans raison étaient deux choses différentes. Le premier avait prouvé son utilité mais le deuxième me mettait encore mal à l'aise.

Je me dépêchai à travers ma routine matinale, ne prenant pas vraiment le temps de penser à ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, mais lorsque j'entrai enfin sous la douche, l'eau chaude me détendit et je pu me calmer un instant.

Atteindre une telle intimité avec Edward, partager quelque chose que ni l'un ni l'autre nous n'avions jamais connu, nous amenait à un nouveau stade dans notre couple. En plus de ça il y avait le plaisir que j'avais ressentis à être dans ses bras de cette façon. Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer un plaisir pareil. Je savais que ça serait bon mais, je ne pensais pas atteindre l'orgasme dès la première fois. Est-ce que ça faisait d'Edward un garçon doué au lit ? Cette question m'importait peu. Ce que je savais, c'est qu'il était parfait pour moi, je me foutais de savoir comment étaient les autres par rapport à lui. Il m'aimait et c'est tout ce qui importait.

_Quelle chanceuse tu es Bella Swan !_

Lorsque je sortis de ma douche, je m'essuyai entièrement avant d'essorer mes cheveux au maximum, puis j'enroulai la large serviette autour de moi pour aller récupérer des vêtements propres dans la chambre.

Un énorme courant d'air frais souffla lorsque j'ouvris la porte. Edward avait fini de mettre de l'ordre et de retirer les draps. Il avait ouvert en grand ses deux fenêtres pour aérer la pièce. Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte plus tôt mais après l'air neutre de la salle de bain, je remarquai une odeur dans la chambre. Est-ce que le sexe peut se sentir ? Je n'espère pas sinon Alice ne mettra pas longtemps à tout découvrir, et meilleure amie ou pas, je voulais garder ça pour moi. Lily serait incapable de garder ça sous silence.

« J'en ai pour une minute. » Dis-je à Edward avant de retourner dans la salle de bain pour m'habiller et éviter l'air frais.

« Prends ton temps. Je vais descendre en premier comme ça l'attention sera sur moi quand tu arriveras. » Répondit-il.

« Bonne idée. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu prendras pour déjeuner ? » Demanda-t-il, une main sur la poignée.

« Oh, juste un bol de céréales, il est déjà tard. »

Il acquiesça et m'envoya un baiser du bout des lèvres avant de quitter la pièce. En souriant comme une grande niaise, je retournai dans la chaleur étouffante pour m'habiller.

*

***

*****

*******

*****

***

*

Lorsque je descendis, enfin habillée, chacun vaquait à ses occupations et personne ne s'occupa de moi. Edward m'avait sortit un bol et la boîte de céréales. Je m'installais donc à côté de lui et me servis avant d'attraper une cuillère et de me mettre à manger.

Une Irina complètement décoiffée se laissa tomber en face de moi, bousculant Jasper au passage. Elle marmonna ses excuses et prépara son petit déjeuner, bougeant au radar.

« Sérieusement. Comment vous faites pour supporter des réveils pareils ? » Demanda-t-elle en lançant un regard noir à la forme d'Alice dans le salon.

Elle avait beau lui ressembler sur tous les points, Irina ne partageait apparemment pas la bonne humeur du matin de sa cousine.

« Question d'habitude. » Répondit Edward. « Quand on a pas le choix on fait avec. Mais il y en a qui le choisissent et eux sont vraiment stupides. »

« Va te faire voir Edward. » Rétorqua Jasper.

« J'y penserai. » Plaisanta-t-il. « Alors ce concert ? »

« Un truc de vieux, on a bifurqué vers le cinéma. » Répondit Irina. « Mais à bien y réfléchir j'aurais dû rester au parc, ça aurait surement été mieux que d'être assise entre miss sourire et les deux aspirateurs à salive. » Grimaça-t-elle alors que nous éclations de rire. « Ou mieux encore j'aurais dû rester là avec vous. »

Une chance qu'elle n'ait pas eu l'occasion de rentrer ! Ca m'aurait pourrie ma soirée. Pas que je n'aime pas Irina hein … ne nous méprenons pas ! Ca aurait juste changé les plans. Mauvaises circonstances vous comprenez ?

« Ca c'est pas sur Irina. Ils peuvent être plutôt chiants comme ados. » Commenta Jasper.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait hier soir ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« On est allé diner après l'entrainement. » Dis-je entre deux bouchées.

« Et puis on est rentrés. On a regardé la télé quelques minutes mais on été vraiment crevés. » Continua Edward.

_« Menteur. » _Chantonnai-je dans ma tête.

« Tu vois. Plutôt chiants comme ados. » Commenta Jasper.

« Hey ! Je te signale que j'avais dormi seulement trois heures la nuit dernière à cause de ta tortionnaire de petite-amie, et après ça Sanders nous a épuisés pendant l'entrainement. » Rétorquai-je. « J'étais vraiment crevée hier soir, à part dormir j'étais capable de rien. »

« Je t'ai trouvée plutôt capable moi. » Lança joyeusement Edward et je me tournai vers lui avec des yeux largement ouverts. « Tu as réussi à monter les escaliers toute seule, ne te dévalorise pas. » Ajouta-t-il en se retenant d'éclater de rire, content d'avoir réussi à me foutre la trouille.

J'allais répliquer mais m'interrompis quand Emmett traversa la porte d'entrée, saluant tout le monde de sa grosse voix résonnante.

Nous finîmes notre petit déjeuner avant de tout ranger et de rejoindre Tanya, Alice et Emmett dans le salon, les adultes nous laissant un peu d'espace et profitant du soleil sur la terrasse.

Tout le monde parlait avec tout le monde et ça n'était finalement pas trop difficile de me faire oublier. Lovée contre Edward dans un des fauteuils, je plaisantais avec mes amis et oubliais les regards noirs de Tanya, essayant de participer suffisamment à la conversation pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur mon silence. Edward ne prit pas une telle peine, et la situation dégénéra vite.

Emmett commença à chantonner, ne prononçant pas les paroles mais gardant son attention fixée sur Edward. Quand il arriva au refrain il ajouta les paroles, rejoint par Alice et Jasper.

_« Lookin' for some __**hot stuff* **__baby this evenin'_

_I need some hot stuff baby tonight_

_I want some hot stuff baby this evenin'_

_gotta have some hot stuff_

_gotta have some lovin' tonight_

_I need hot stuff_

_I want some hot stuff_

_I need hot stuff » _Chantèrent-ils, dansant dans leur fauteuils comme les gars dans le film **Full Monty**.

« La ferme tous les trois. » Grogna Edward alors que j'étais surement en train de rougir à nouveau.

Mais son cousin ne se préoccupa pas des détails et continua à chanter. Alice dû avoir un accès de culpabilité en voyant ma tête car elle ne l'accompagna pas.

_« Lookin' for a lover who needs another_

_don't want another night on my own_

_wanna share my love with a warm blooded lover_

_wanna bring a wild man back home » _Continua Emmett en me fixant cette fois-ci, tortillant ses sourcils et souriant.

« Arrête Emmett. » Tenta doucement Jasper.

Apparemment mon speech de l'autre matin avait fait son effet sur mes amis, mais pas sur tous malheureusement.

« Okay. » Soupira Emmett en levant les mains en l'air en signe de redissions.

Il se leva ensuite du fauteuil où il était avachit et reprit une autre chanson.

_« I want to love you, feel you, wrap myself around you_

_I want to squeeze you, please you, I just can't get enough_

_And if you move real slow I let it go_

_**I'm so excited** **__and I just can't hide it_

_I'm about to lose control and I think I like it_

_I'm so excited and I just can't hide it_

_And I know I know I know I know I know I want you »_

Je rougis encore plus en pensant à ce qu'il s'était passé la veille et allai cacher mon visage dans le cou d'Edward. Il resserra ses bras autour de moi.

« Allez Emmett tu vois bien que tu la met mal à l'aise. » Lança Alice.

« Quoi c'est pas de ma faute si il la regarde comme si il avait envie de la bouffer ! » S'exclama mon ami. « Hey ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce doigt Cullen ?! »

« Ca c'est mon majeur et tu sais où tu peux te le mettre. »

« Je connais un autre endroit où tu pourrais le glisser, ça ferait plaisir à plus de monde. » Rétorqua Emmett en rigolant comme un idiot.

« Encore une fois Emmett, ferme la ! » Rétorqua Edward.

« Je faisais ça dans ton meilleur intérêt mais si t'aimes être frustré … »

« C'est toi qui me frustre Em' alors ta gueule. » Grogna Edward.

« Frustré ? » Demandai-je dans son oreille, trop bas pour que personne d'autre n'entende.

« J'arrête pas de te regarder et de repenser à hier soir. » Répondit-il sur le même ton, frottant mon dos pour faire croire aux autres qu'il me disait des paroles réconfortantes.

« Emmett a raison tu sais. _I need some hot stuff_. » Le taquinai-je avant d'embrasser son cou.

Il soupira, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre sans trahir la véritable nature de notre échange.

« Il aurait pu chanter autre chose. »

« Comme quoi ? » Demandai-je en souriant contre sa peau.

« _Oh baby, my heart is full of love and desire for you_

_So come on down and do what you've got to do_

_Your started this fire down in my soul_

_Now can't you see it's burning out of control_

_So come on down and satisfy the need in me_

_'Cos only your good loving can set me free.******* _» Chanta-t-il à son tour, toujours l'air de rien.

« Regarde la ! La pauvre Bella n'ose plus sortir maintenant. » Essaya de le faire culpabiliser Lily.

« J'ose définitivement pas sortir mais c'est pas à cause d'Emmett. » Marmonnai-je à Edward.

« Calme toi Bella sinon tu vas nous vendre à l'ennemie. » Plaisanta Edward dans mon oreille.

« Fais pas comme si de rien n'était Cullen. Je suis assise sur tes genoux je te rappelle, je sais _exactement_ à quel point _tu_ nous vendrais à l'ennemie si je décidais de me lever maintenant. » Répliquai-je et il eut la décence de ne pas en rajouter.

« Je suis désolé Bella. Allez sors de là qu'on puisse tous profiter de tes joues rougies. C'est bon j'arrête de t'embêter, ça doit déjà être suffisamment compliqué d'être frustrée à cause de cet imbécile. »

Des excuses à la Emmett … Il ne peut vraiment pas s'empêcher de se moquer des gens même quand il leur demande pardon …

J'émergeai enfin de ma planque et lui lançai le meilleur regard noir que je pu sortir.

« Ça va j'en parle plus ! » S'exclama-t-il précipitamment.

« Ouai c'est ce que je pensais. » Grommelai-je.

« Et puis c'est pas forcément la faute d'Edward. » Lança la voix de Tanya que je n'avais entendue que très peu depuis son arrivée ici. « _Isabella_ a l'air plutôt coincée comme fille. » Continua-t-elle en crachant presque mon prénom.

« La ramène pas Tanya. » La rabroua Irina alors qu'Edward se tendit, surement énervé.

« Oui ça doit être ça. » Répliquai-je. « Je dois être trop coincée pour satisfaire _**mon petit-ami**_. »

Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher d'insister sur les mots pour lui rappeler comment étaient distribués les rôles. Elle n'était que la cousine, moi j'étais la copine, et pas l'inverse.

« T'inquiètes on a bien comprit que c'était ton mec. Avec les marques que tu y laisses qui pourrait avoir des doutes. » Cracha-t-elle en détournant la tête.

« T'es sure de ça Tanya ? T'es vraiment certaine d'avoir comprit ? Pas le fait que je sois avec Bella mais plutôt que je ne serais jamais avec toi. » Se mêla Edward en se redressant dans le fauteuil.

« Edward … » Tentai-je de le calmer.

« Non, non arrête de la défendre à chaque fois alors qu'elle te traite comme elle le fait. » Me dit-il. « Oui parce Bella te défend Tanya. Elle essaye de te trouver des excuses. Elle essaye de me convaincre que je ne devrais pas en vouloir à _**ma cousine**_ pour ce qu'elle dit à ma petite-amie. »

« Okay ça va Edward. » Dis-je un peu plus fort et avec plus d'aplomb avant de me lever. « Tanya tu veux bien … ? » Continuai-je en indiquant la porte du bureau de Carlisle.

« Et pourquoi ça ? » Répliqua-t-elle avec son habituel ton aimable.

« Parler. » Dis-je simplement.

« Vous voulez pas plutôt qu'on ramène de la boue et un gong ? J'en ai pour cinq minutes à aller chercher ma caméra ! » Lança Emmett en riant et je lui lançai un nouveau regard noir. « Okay, okay ça va. T'es vraiment pas marrante aujourd'hui Bella ! »

J'allais lui répliquer d'aller se faire voir s'il n'était pas content, mais me retint lorsque je vis Tanya se lever et traverser la pièce rapidement pour rejoindre le bureau de Carlisle.

« Bella tu n'es pas obligée de … » Commença Edward.

« Je veux juste lui parler. » Le coupai-je avant de rejoindre le bureau à mon tour et de fermer la porte derrière moi.

Tanya était affalée sur le canapé convertible et ne daigna même pas remarquer ma présence. Je ne savais pas vraiment par quoi commencer. Jouer la garce qu'elle pensait que j'étais, ou la fille sympathique et lui parler de ce que j'avais appris la veille ?

« Alors vas-y. Parle qu'est-ce que tu attends ? » Demanda-t-elle finalement. « Sors-moi le typique _« touche pas à mon mec »_. »

« Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais ? » M'enquis-je en m'installant dans une des chaises. « Je veux dire … à part sortir avec ton cousin. Tu en pinces pour lui depuis des années et il t'a toujours repoussée, il est temps de passer à autre chose Tanya. Tout ce que tu fais ne sers qu'à éloigner Edward encore plus. » Dis-je et elle renifla avec dédain. « Ouai, ouai, je sais. Je suis que l'effroyable garce qui t'a piqué le mec que tu voulais. Mais tu peux rien y faire Tanya. Edward fait un effort parce que tu es sa cousine mais ça serait n'importe quel autre mec, il ferait tout pour t'éviter et ne plus te voir. »

« Pourquoi tu te mêles de ça ? Pourquoi tu le laisses pas simplement faire comme il veut ? Ca serait mieux pour toi s'il ne me parlais plus. » Remarqua-t-elle.

« Peut-être, peut-être pas. Peut-être que j'ai pas envie qu'Edward se mette mal avec une personne de sa famille, toi ou n'importe qui d'autre. »

« Sainte Bella … » Marmonna-t-elle.

« Ou peut-être aussi que tu me fais pitié Tanya ? » Dis-je plus durement que je ne l'aurais voulu, perdant un peu mon calme. « Est-ce que tu te rends compte que toute votre famille est touchée par cette histoire. Tes grands-parents, tes sœurs, Esmé et Carlisle … tout le monde se retrouve impliqué quand tu fais des scènes comme hier matin. Et qu'ils le veuillent ou non ils doivent choisir un clan. Et je te surprendrais surement pas si je te dis qu'ils sont davantage d'accords avec Edward qu'avec toi. »

« Ne fais pas comme si tu connaissais ma famille. »

« J'en connais une partie. » Répliquai-je. « Je veux pas me mêler de ta vie Tanya, mais te mettre mal avec tes proches n'est pas la meilleure chose à faire. Edward m'a dit … certaines choses … » Continuai-je avec hésitation.

Ça n'était pas vraiment ma place de lui parler de ses parents ou de lui dire de quelle façon elle devrait se comporter.

« Je veux pas dire que je me met à ta place Tanya, parce que je suis pas à ta place. » Repris-je. « Mais je sais ce que c'est de perdre un parent. »

« Arrête … » Marmonna-t-elle.

« Tu t'en fous surement mais bon … Mes parents ont divorcé quand j'étais gamine. C'est mon père qui a eu la garde, je ne voyais ma mère que deux mois par an pendant les vacances d'été. Quand mon père est mort il y a quatre ans je suis venue vivre avec elle. Elle avait sa nouvelle vie avec son tout nouveau mari et moi je venais envahir tout ça. Je changeais de vie et j'étais complètement perdue. »

« Où tu veux en venir ? »

« Tu as perdu tes parents, les deux, ce qui est pire que moi. Mais tu as toujours le reste de ta famille. J'ai fais pareil que toi Tanya. J'ai tout gardé pour moi, j'ai pas parlé à ma mère ni à personne. J'ai renfermé tous les souvenirs reliés à mon père et j'ai vécu dans mon petit monde. Mais c'est pas la meilleure solution. »

« Pourquoi tu me parles de ça ? C'est quoi le rapport avec Edward ? »

« C'est pas tellement Edward mais plutôt toute ta famille. » Répondis-je.

Lui étaler mon bonheur devant les yeux en disant que sans Edward je n'irais pas mieux, ça n'était pas la meilleure solution.

« En agissant comme tu le fais tu les mets tous à distance et tu t'en détaches petit à petit. Un jour tu décideras de t'ouvrir à quelqu'un mais tu les auras perdus. Et je ne souhaites pas que ça t'arrive. Tu peux ne pas m'aimer, et je m'en fous complètement, mais réfléchis à ce que je viens de te dire. Réfléchis à ce que tu fais, à la façon dont tu repousses ta famille. » Dis-je en me levant. « Et accepte le fait qu'il n'y aura jamais d'Edward et Tanya, même s'il n'y a plus d'Edward et Bella. » Ajoutai-je en frissonnant à cette idée.

« Et c'est tout ce que tu voulais me dire ? Me raconter tes histoires de famille et essayer de comprendre la petite orpheline ? Me dire de ne pas repousser ma famille parce qu'un jour j'aurais besoin d'eux ? » Demanda-t-elle. »

« Ça te parait peut-être pas important. Fais comme tu veux après tout. C'es ta vie et tu te débrouilles comme ça depuis dix ans déjà … Tu verras bien dans quelques années. » Soupirai-je en m'avançant vers la porte. « Oh et Tanya … Touche pas à mon mec. » Ajoutai-je pour lui faire plaisir avant de quitter la pièce.

*****

Après ça, Tanya ne m'adressa plus la parole de tout le week-end. Elle ne me critiqua pas non plus ce qui était déjà un progrès en soi. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce que je lui avais dis fasse son effet immédiatement, mais j'espérais qu'à la longue, elle finirait par comprendre et qu'elle arrêterait de tout faire pour mettre sa famille à l'écart … et draguer son cousin.

Irina en contrepartie était une gamine adorable et je compris très vite pourquoi Alice et Edward s'entendaient si bien avec elles. Un bref coup de fil de groupe à Kate me permit d'apprendre que l'ainée était tout aussi joyeuse et aimable. J'avais hâte de pouvoir la rencontrer … un jour, peut-être, si je faisais le voyage jusqu'en Alaska avec Edward.

Oui … l'Alaska … car Peter et Charlotte - qui avaient finis par ne plus m'effrayer - m'avaient gentiment invitée à accompagner les Cullen lorsqu'ils décideraient de faire un tour dans l'état du grand nord.

Les parents d'Esmé étaient des gens charmants. Peter m'avait appris plusieurs morceaux, courts mais impressionnants, pour que je puisse tenir tête à Edward lorsqu'il décidait de faire une démonstration de ses talents au piano.

Charlotte, quant à elle, m'avait raconté plusieurs anecdotes embarrassantes sur les premières années d'Edward en Alaska et sur sa période « dégingandé » comme elle l'appelait - l'époque où il avait grandit brusquement et qu'il était affreusement maigre et maladroit. J'avais du mal à imaginer, ayant devant moi un Edward bien bâti et tout à fait à l'aise avec son corps.

A l'aise avec son corps, Edward l'était pour sur ! Il était aussi de plus en plus à l'aise avec le mien.

Être de nouveau avec lui de la manière la plus intime qui soit … c'était magnifique, très plaisant, et ça renforçait à chaque fois notre relation. J'étais moi aussi de plus en plus à l'aise avec lui mais je ne tenais toujours pas à ce que les autres le sachent. Jusque là nous avions réussi à ce niveau là, bien que nous ayons dû nous montrer hyper discret maintenant que la maison était pleine.

Esmé, elle, était au courant. Elle avait rapidement deviné lorsqu'elle avait vus les draps. C'est elle aussi qui m'avait donné la boite de pilules contraceptives que Carlisle avait récupérée pour moi lors d'un court déplacement à l'hôpital.

Le docteur Cullen n'en avait pas parlé à sa femme, gardant notre conversation privée sous le secret médical, mais Esmé l'avait intercepté au moment où il avait décidé de venir me voir, et elle avait pris le relais, supposant que je serais plus à l'aise avec elle et qu'une seule conversation gênante par jour suffisait. Elle avait largement raison.

Nous avions parlé une dizaine de minutes ensembles pendant qu'Edward était à la salle de bain, elle m'expliquant tous les aspects techniques, et moi rougissant en essayant d'oublier ce qu'il s'était passé la veille sur le lit où nous étions assises.

Le dimanche soir, la famille Platt avait fait ses valises pour repartir dans un vol de nuit vers Juneau, et moi j'avais regroupé mais affaires, prête à rentrer chez moi le lendemain après les cours, ma mère arrivant du Texas dans la matinée.

Comme toujours c'était difficile pour moi de quitter la maison des Cullen, bien que je sache que j'y étais toujours la bienvenue et que j'y reviendrais très vite. Cette fois-ci fut encore plus pénible. La semaine que je venais de passer avait été émotionnellement chargée. De vraies montagnes russes. J'avais traversé tout un tas d'épreuves et de changements qui nous avaient encore plus rapprochés Edward et moi.

Et puis … devoir se contenter de voir mon petit-ami au lycée et ne plus passer nos nuits ensembles … c'était ça la véritable torture.

Heureusement, avec un peu d'espoir, ma mère le laisserait venir plus souvent à la maison une fois que je lui aurais parlé. J'avais dans l'intention de lui dire que je prenais la pilule - c'était ce que Carlisle avait exigé vu que j'étais encore mineure - mais aussi de mentionner qu'Edward et moi avions passé le cap. Elle n'avait pas besoin des détails mais je préférais tout de même la mettre au courant et lui éviter des surprises.

On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver …

* * *

_**Donc comme je l'ai dis là haut, l'épilogue sera là dans deux semaines (donc le 1er décembre) car je commence mes examens et j'ai besoin de réviser sérieusement si je ne veux pas retourner aux rattrapages.**_

_**Même si c'est court j'ai droit à une review ??**_

_*** Hot stuff - Donna Summer**_

_**** I'm so excited - Pointer Sisters**_

_***** Don't leave me this way - The Communards**_


	46. Epilogue

_**Alors voilà. Nous y sommes. Voici l'épilogue avec une semaine d'avance sur ce que j'avais prévu.**_

_**Merci à **_**matrineu54, caROse, memette, lovecullen, Liise, Pauline, Maéva, Elodie, laptitefada, Marie **_**(les deux)**_**, maryline, HelleHaare, LylyGreen, Nonni, Laurie, P.G, MissChampi, Maé-chan, Lill, evid3n-ce, Angel87000, flora, severine, dodi et doudella **_**pour leurs reviews sur le chapitre précédent. Vos encouragements et vos petits mots me font toujours super plaisir !**_

_**Sans plus de blabla je vous laisse lire et je vous retrouve en bas.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**Sept mois plus tard …**_

Si je fais un bilan, nous avons un an d'amitié avec Alice, un an moins quelques jours d'amitié avec Edward, huit mois d'amour fou entre lui et moi, sept mois de parties de jambes en l'air toujours mieux les unes que les autres, trois mois d'été à parcourir autant d'état que possibles et deux mois entant que terminales à North High.

Deux _longs_ mois depuis que Rosalie, Emmett et surtout Jasper sont partis pour l'université.

Deux _très longs_ mois qu'Alice s'ennuie de lui et me sort ses yeux de chien battu pour que je passe le plus de temps possible avec elle.

Pendant nos vacances d'été, elle était collée à lui, passant en couple le plus de temps possible avant leur séparation forcée. Jasper reviendrait pour Thanksgiving, et pour Noël, et pour chaque vacances attribuées par NYU, mais entre temps, sa petite-amie était seule et venait chercher de quoi s'occuper auprès de son frère et de sa meilleure amie.

Edward et moi avions plus ou moins vus le coup venir et avions, nous aussi, passés nos vacances greffés l'un à l'autre, accrochés à la hanche comme se plaisait à le dire Phil.

Nous avions été en Alaska pour une dizaine de jours - n'ayant pas envie de passer notre été en pull-over - puis au Texas pour une quinzaine, nous avions accompagnés Emmett et Rose jusqu'à la baie de San Francisco lors de leur installation à Berkeley. Edward m'avait aussi accompagné en Floride pour un des matchs de Phil et nous étions retournés en Australie chez la famille de mon beau-père.

Nous avions aussi passés quelques jours en total tête à tête à Chicago.

Quelques jours après ses dix-huit ans, peut-être deux ou trois semaines, Edward avait reçu un courrier de la _Chicago bank of America_. Il avait alors apprit qu'avant leur mort, ses parents naturels avaient pris toutes les précautions possibles pour mettre leur fils à l'abris du besoin, malgré l'absence de famille proche. Ils s'étaient assurés que, même si Edward passait toute son enfance à l'orphelinat, il aurait suffisamment d'argent pour faire des études secondaires et bien commencer dans la vie.

Monsieur Edward Cullen, né Masen, avait été invité à se rendre à Chicago afin de régler différents détails de la succession maintenant qu'il avait atteint sa majorité.

Nous étions donc partis en amoureux, avions pénétré l'immense gratte-ciel qui abritait la banque, et j'avais bien faillis perdre Edward lorsqu'il avait vu le montant en bas de page.

Avec la vente de l'ensemble des biens des Masen, l'argent qu'ils tenaient de leurs parents, leur assurances vie et les intérêts de ces seize dernières années, Edward venait de se voir assurer ses quatre années de fac, une jolie voiture neuve et une maison avec trois chambres et une niche pour le labrador.

Il avait signé d'une main tremblante tous les papiers nécessaires afin d'empocher officiellement près de 850.000 dollars, puis avait été dirigé vers un coffre qui contenait quelques biens matériaux.

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose, la plupart des biens ayant étés vendus comme stipulé sur le testament laissé au notaire. Edward avait pourtant hérité de la boite à bijoux d'Elizabeth Masen, qui avait détaillé dans un livret l'histoire de chaque objet - à croire qu'elle savait qu'elle allait mourir - mais aussi d'une pile d'album photos. Il y en avait un entier sur le mariage de ses parents, un autre qui montrait Edward Sr et sa femme pendant leurs premières années de mariage et la grossesse de celle-ci, puis trois albums chargés de photos d'Edward pendant ses premières années de vie. Le dernier s'arrêtait au noël de ses deux ans, ses parents étant décédés quelques jours plus tard.

La découverte de ces photos avait été assez éprouvante pour Edward. Il était très jeune à leur mort et ne se rappelait pas d'eux. Il avait toujours considéré Esmé et Carlisle comme ses véritables parents. Il se sentit coupable, pensant les avoir trahis, lorsqu'il se rendit compte de tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour lui.

Ca avait prit plusieurs jours et une longue discussion avec ses parents pour le faire sortir de sa mini déprime, mais maintenant il allait parfaitement bien. Nous avions épluchées une à une chaque photo des cinq albums qu'Esmé adorait. Ils permettaient de combler une partie du vide laissé dans la vie de son fils. Il ne manquait plus que vingt-et-un mois d'images pour illustrer la vie d'Edward.

En ce qui concerne les bijoux d'Elizabeth, Edward avait aussi longtemps réfléchit. Il avait finalement offert à Esmé une chaine en or qui portait un médaillon en forme de E. Le livret disait que c'était Edward Sr qui l'avait offert à sa femme lors de la naissance de leur fils. Edward tenait à ce que sa mère le porte, et puisque sa mère naturelle le lui avait confié, lui l'avait donné à sa mère de cœur, celle qui avait prit le relais pour lui donner tout l'amour dont il avait besoin.

Pas la peine de décrire la scène. Larmes, mouchoirs, embrassades, chuchotements et énormément d'affection.

A sa sœur et meilleure amie depuis seize ans, il avait donné une paire de boucles d'oreilles. Ca peut paraitre simple, mais Edward ne savait pas quel bijoux choisir. Ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il voulait donner à sa sœur quelque chose qui les lierait, qui renforcerait leurs liens familiaux à défaut de créer des liens sanguins. Il l'avait laissée choisir et Alice avait eu le coup de foudre pour la paire de pendants.

Moi … Moi j'avais eu une bague. Pas n'importe quelle bague. Il m'avait confié la bague de fiançailles de sa mère. Nous n'étions pas vraiment fiancés, mais Edward tenait à ce que je la porte comme une sorte de bague avant la bague, un anneau de promesse.

Plus de larmes, plus de mouchoirs, définitivement plus d'embrassades et un nouveau moment d'amour passionné.

Après le soutien que je lui avais apporté pendant cette période, Edward n'avait pas réfléchit vingt secondes avant d'accepter de m'accompagner à Seattle.

A la différence de lui, moi je savais que tous les biens de Charlie me revenaient. Après son décès, Renée s'était occupée de régler la paperasserie et s'était assurée que tout soit géré pour moi jusqu'à ma majorité. J'avais atteint mes dix-huit le treize septembre mais il m'avait été impossible de traverser le pays à cause des cours. Nous avions attendu le deuxième week-end d'octobre, profitant du jour de Christophe Colomb et de nos trois jours sans classe pour faire le voyage.

Voilà pourquoi je me retrouvais à mon tour assise à un des bureaux isolés de la banque, signant les papiers les plus importants de ma courte existence. C'était très différent de tout ce que j'avais pu signer jusque là. Rien à voir avec les papiers d'inscription pour le lycée, ni même les formulaires d'assurance pour ma voiture - que j'avais signés très fièrement à l'époque.

La fortune de Charlie était plus modeste que celle des Masen, évidemment, mais avec mes 372.673 dollars mes années d'études étaient payées, ce qui était un grand soulagement pour Renée et moi. Ma mère avait mit de l'argent de côté depuis ma naissance pour ça mais ça ne couvrait même pas une année de scolarité.

« C'est fou à quel point je suis soulagée ! » M'exclamai-je alors que nous sortions de la banque.

Son bras autour de mes épaules pour me garder près de lui dans la folie de la ville, Edward me dirigea vers la voiture de location que nous avions prise pour le week-end.

« Je veux dire … je savais que cet argent était là et que j'avais de quoi payer mes études. Mais là j'en suis vraiment certaine, il est vraiment à moi. » Ajoutai-je.

« Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Savoir que tu as en ta possession les moyens de te construire un avenir … et que tu ne seras pas obligé d'aller vendre des dognuts après les cours pour payer les frais de ta chambre étudiante. » Continua-t-il en riant.

« Nope pas de dognuts pour Isabella Swan et Edward Cullen. Ça sera cours et câlinage. » Dis-je en levant la tête vers lui.

« J'étais prêt à vivre d'amour et d'eau fraiche mais … Hey ! Si on peut avoir un toit et de quoi manger je suis preneur. » S'exclama-t-il en ouvrant ma portière. « Ça a prit bien moins de temps que prévu. » Constata-t-il en regardant sa montre après s'être installé à son tour. « Tu veux faire un tour en ville avant d'entrer à l'hôtel ? »

« Hmm, hmm. » Marmonnai-je en agitant la tête. « Le vol de ce matin m'a épuisée et je n'ai qu'une envie, rentrer et enlever cette maudite jupe que ta sœur m'a forcée à porter. »

« Moi je trouve qu'elle te va bien cette jupe. » L'entendis-je baragouiner.

Facile à dire pour lui. Alice avait tenu à ce que je fasse bonne impression, la fille responsable qui vient prendre possession de ses biens. Avant que je parte à l'aube ce matin, elle était venue vérifier que je suivais bien ses _ordres_ - qu'elle appelait _conseils_ - et que je portais tout ce qu'elle avait choisi pour moi.

Edward avait complètement flashé sur la jupe crayon qui m'arrivait juste au dessus des genoux et la chemise serrée au corps dans lesquelles sa sœur m'avait engoncée. Je devais avouer que ça faisait extrêmement sérieux et que ça rendait très sexy. J'avais surement réalisé un de ses fantasmes en m'habillant comme ça. Et il ne savait même pas encore ce que je portais dessous …

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, nous arrivions enfin à l'hôtel. Je lançai mon sac sur une chaise et posai la carte sur une petite table alors qu'Edward se débattait avec sa veste, les papiers donnés par la réception dans une main et les clés de la voiture dans l'autre.

J'aurais été gentille, je lui aurais donné un coup de main. Non, en réalité, j'aurais été moins fatiguée, je lui aurais donné un coup de main. Au lieu de ça, je me trainai jusqu'au lit où je me laissai tomber alors qu'il réussi finalement dans sa tâche.

Je me dandinai ensuite sur le matelas jusqu'à être adossée à la montagne d'oreillers posés contre la tête de lit.

Il retira ses chaussures et se laissa à son tour tomber sur le matelas, son dos appuyé contre le pied du lit de manière à me faire face.

« Est-ce que tu vois mes pieds ? Je sens plus mes pieds je crois qu'on les a oubliés en route. » Marmonnai-je en fixant le plafond.

« Mieux ? » Demanda-t-il en retirant l'un après l'autre les chaussures à talons sélectionnées par sa sœur.

« Béni sois-tu. » Soupirai-je lorsqu'il commença à masser la plante de mon pied droit.

Je fermai les yeux et me laissai aller, profitant de l'attention, sentant peu à peu mes nerfs se détendre et les picotements cesser.

« Je vais te brûler la peau si je continue comme ça. Tu devrais enlever tes collants. » Dit-il après quelques minutes.

« Hmm fais le Edward c'est des bas. » Grommelai-je, n'ayant pas du tout envie de bouger. « Tire pas dessus tu vas les abîmer ! » Ajoutai-je lorsqu'il essaya de tirer sur le bout.

« Bella. » Gémit-il comme si il subissait une quelconque douleur.

A croire que ce que je venais de lui demander était de la torture. Attraper l'élastique de mes bas au niveau de mes cuisses et les faire descendre délicatement, voilà qui allait être difficile pour lui …

« S'il te plait Edward je suis fatiguée. » Me plaignis-je en lui adressant la moue Cullen que j'avais complètement adoptée maintenant.

« D'accord. » Grogna-t-il en se relevant.

Il se mit à genoux sur le matelas, à côté de mes jambes, puis posa ses mains sur ma cuisse droite. Il remonta jusqu'à la bordure de mon bas et releva brusquement la tête vers moi.

« Isabella Marie ! » S'exclama-t-il d'une voix un peu essoufflée.

« Edward Anthony ? » Demandai-je, l'innocence incarnée.

« Nom de Dieu dis moi que c'est pas ce que je crois ! »

« Laisse Dieu en dehors de ça, il est pas du tout responsable. » Plaisantai-je.

« Bella … » Menaça-t-il. « Est-ce qu'il s'agit de ce dont je crois qu'il s'agit ? » Répéta-t-il sa question.

« Et à quoi tu penses exactement ? » M'enquis-je, mi-coupable, mi-taquine.

En grognant comme s'il subissait une immense douleur, il se laissa tomber en avant, se retrouvant le front contre mon estomac.

« Tu peux pas me faire ça. »

« Te faire quoi ? » Demandai-je, cette fois-ci vraiment étonnée.

« Ça ! » S'exclama-t-il en se redressant, me désignant d'un geste des bras. « Me tenter l'air de rien et me sortir tes atouts lingerie ! » Continua-t-il. « Pas quand t'es fatiguée Bella. Tu me force à commencer quelque chose que tu n'es pas prête à finir. » S'expliqua-t-il devant mes sourcils froncés et mon regard interrogatif.

« Je suis désolée … » Chuchotai-je en tentant un nouvelle sortie de la moue Cullen qui échoua largement.

« C'est pas grave. » Marmonna-t-il en s'exécutant finalement.

Il passa ses mains sous l'ourlet de ma jupe et détacha mes porte-jarretelles - petite attention d'Alice - avant de faire glisser mes bas, tout ça le plus vite possible. Il les laissa tomber au sol avant de reprendre mon massage plantaire.

Il eut raison. J'étais tellement fatiguée que je ne tint même pas jusqu'à ce que mes pieds soient soulagés. Je me réveillai lorsque je sentis qu'on me soulevait les épaules.

Edward avait prit sur lui de m'aider à enlever mes vêtements sans me réveiller pour que je puisse dormir plus confortablement. Il était en train de retirer ma chemise déboutonnée et le mouvement m'avait réveillée.

« Rendors-toi. » Chuchota-t-il.

« Tu parles d'un week-end en amoureux si je suis pas foutue de rester éveillée. » Marmonnai-je.

« Le week-end n'est pas fini mon ange. » Répondit-il pour me rassurer.

Il se leva pour poser ma chemise sur le dossier d'une chaise et j'en profitai pour défaire la fermeture éclair de ma jupe. Je me tortillai ensuite pour la faire descendre et la tendis à Edward. Il était encore tourné vers la chaise que j'envoyais valser mes porte-jarretelles, me laissant uniquement en sous-vêtements.

Trop fatiguée pour me lever et enfiler un pyjama, je me débattis avec les draps dans l'intention de me glisser dessous. Edward, lui aussi débarrassé de ses vêtements superflus, vint à mon aide et nous nous installâmes tous les deux confortablement.

Il passa un bras autour de ma taille et me tira vers lui pour me rapprocher, collant ainsi mon dos contre son torse. Il posa un baiser léger sur mon épaule alors que sa main caressait légèrement la peau dénudée de mon ventre, mes hanches et parfois mes cuisses. Il laissa glisser ses doigts jusqu'à ma hanche droite et traça les formes qu'il connaissait maintenant par cœur.

Un petit rire attira mon attention.

« Quoi ? » Demandai-je en chuchotant bien que baisser le volume de ma voix n'était pas nécessaire.

« Ton tatouage. » Répondit-il simplement.

« Oui et bien ? »

« Ça me fait toujours penser à la soirée avec tout le monde. »

« Et évidemment ça te fait rire. Mais sache que si je l'ai fais faire, c'est pour te rappeler à chaque fois à quel point je t'aime. » Grognai-je, un peu vexée qu'il se moque de moi.

« Je n'ai besoin de rien pour ça, il me suffit de regarder dans tes yeux. Mais tu sais que je t'aime aussi. » Répondit-il en embrassant mon cou.

Ce tatouage était les conséquences d'une soirée agitée. Je ne l'avais pas fait sous l'influence de l'alcool, mais tout était partit de là.

Nous avions perdu notre match de demi-finale, ce qui nous avait tous déprimés, mais il restait la petite finale à jouer, et celle-ci, nous l'avions gagnée, nous plaçant ainsi à la troisième place du classement du championnat d'Etat.

Pour célébrer ça, les membres de l'équipe s'était réunis pour faire la fête. Nos amis nous y avaient accompagnés. Il aurait mieux valut qu'ils s'abstiennent.

Ca n'avait commencé qu'avec quelques bières, de nombreux décibels et beaucoup de rigolade. Ce soir là j'ai découvert que j'étais vraiment un petit gabarit. Après trois bières, j'étais … joyeuse. Légèrement éméchée si vous préférez. Emmett a profité de ça et m'a entrainée dans ses bêtises.

Alice, qui était encore plus ravagée que moi par l'alcool, nous avait suivit son cousin et moi pour un shot de Tequila.

_Se souvenir : la téquila et Bella Swan ne font pas du tout, mais alors du tout, bon ménage._

Une chose en attirant une autre, j'avais continué à m'amuser pendant la soirée. Lorsque je m'étais réveillée le lendemain dans le lit d'Edward, j'avais découvert l'étendue des dégâts.

J'étais recouverte d'indélébile. Mes chevilles, mes poignets, mes omoplates, mes hanches, mes bras, mon cou … Partout au marqueur était inscrite la lettre **E**. Le pire de tout était surement l'énorme « **EDWARD** » inscrit sur le bas de mon dos le long de l'élastique de mon sous-vêtement.

Allez savoir pourquoi, Alice et moi avions tenté de voir quel endroit serait le mieux pour un tatouage en l'honneur de mon homme.

Après trois jours, les marques avaient totalement disparues et moi je m'étais mise à réfléchir à tout ça. Finalement j'avais décidé de m'en faire un vrai. Edward avait totalement refusé que je me fasse tatouer son nom ou même un simple **E**. Il ne voulait pas que je me marque comme si j'étais sa chose.

Ça n'était rien contre le tatouage en lui-même, alors j'avais contourné l'interdiction et avais choisi un autre motif.

J'avais maintenant un petit cupidon marqué à vie sur ma hanche droite, son arc tirait deux flèches, une pointant vers mon cœur et l'autre … indiquant la bonne direction - au cas où Edward l'oublierait comme l'avait précisé Alice.

Après tout, cupidon était le symbole des amoureux - donc d'Edward et moi - et c'était aussi un moyen de se rappeler du bal de la St-Valentin, jour où nous nous étions embrassés pour la première fois.

« Si tu m'avais empêchée de boire tout ça ne serait pas arrivé. » Répliquai-je.

« Hey j'ai essayé ! » Se défendit-il.

« Pas assez. »

« Excuse-moi bébé, mais quand tu as commencé à lécher le sel à même la peau de mon cou avant de mordre dans le quartier de citron que tu avait coincé entre mes dents … j'ai un peu perdu mes capacités à réfléchir. » Me rappela-t-il. « Et puis j'aime bien ce petit ange, ça me fait penser à toi. »

« C'est ça … rattrape toi. »

« Tu sais que j'ai raison. Et tu sais que tu m'aimes alors pourquoi se lancer une énième fois sur ce sujet ? On sait tous les deux comment ça va finir. »

Effectivement, cette discussion revenait régulièrement sur le tapis et se finissait toujours de la même façon.

« Pas ce soir Cullen … je suis trop fatiguée. »

« Je saurais attendre mon moment. »

« J'y compte bien. » Le taquinai-je avant de me rendre compte que la journée du lendemain n'apporterait pas forcément que des bonnes choses.

Je me tendis et attrapai sa main dans la mienne, liant nos doigts et les rapprochant de mon cœur.

« Laisse à cette journée le temps de finir avant de penser à ce qu'il se passera demain. » Chuchota Edward, n'ayant pas besoin d'explications pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas.

« Merci. » Soufflai-je. « Je t'aime Edward. » Dis-je en embrassant la paume de sa main.

« Moi aussi. Fais de beaux rêves mon ange. » Répondit-il doucement en embrassant encore une fois mon cou.

***

« Là. Prend à droite au carrefour et après tu auras un parking à gauche à quoi … deux-cents mètres. »

Edward manœuvra la voiture en suivant mes instructions, comme il le faisait depuis que nous avions passé le panneau indiquant notre arrivée dans la petite bourgade de Forks.

Venir à Seattle pour traiter la situation avec la banque était obligatoire, mais j'avais décidé que, puisque nous étions dans l'état de Washington, autant en profiter et faire un détour par la ville de mon enfance. Je n'y avais pas mis les pieds depuis mon départ après les funérailles de mon père. Depuis quelques minutes, le paysage, les bâtiments, et surtout la pluie, ramenaient en moi des tonnes de souvenirs en tous genres.

A huit heures tapantes, nous avions chargé le coffre de la voiture et avions quitté l'hôtel après avoir rendu les clés. Nous avions fait les quatre heures de route dans un silence quasi total, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de discuter et Edward semblait l'avoir comprit car il n'essaya pas de combler le silence avec des bavardages inutiles. Sa main dans la mienne à côté du boitier de vitesse était le seul réconfort qu'il m'apportait et je lui en étais reconnaissante.

Il était maintenant près de midi, et avant d'aller où que ce soit dans les environs, il nous fallait déjeuner. Pour cette raison, j'avais aiguillé Edward vers le diner où Charlie et moi déjeunions tous les dimanches. Que je me l'avoue où non, c'était la première étape de mon pèlerinage.

Lorsqu'il coupa le moteur, Edward se pencha en avant pour regarder le ciel à travers le pare-brise, puis se tourna vers moi en grimaçant.

« Bienvenue à Forks. » Répondis-je simplement.

La pluie tombait drue, frappant avec force le toit en taule de la voiture et faisant un bruit assourdissant.

« Tu m'en voudras si je ne viens pas t'ouvrir la portière ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Du tout. » Souris-je. « On sort et on court vers la porte. » Continuai-je en redressant le dos de ma veste pour protéger ma tête.

Prête à affronter les prémices du déluge, je tirai sur la poignée et ouvris la porte. J'eus à peine sortis une jambe du véhicule que déjà j'étais trempée jusqu'à l'os. Mes mouvements se firent dans la précipitations. J'émergeai totalement, donnai un coup de hanche dans la portière qui se ferma, puis couru vers le bâtiment dont j'ouvris brusquement la porte vitrée.

Essuyant mes pieds sur un vieux paillasson, j'enlevai ma veste détrempée en me tournant vers Edward. Le pauvre était complètement trempé, son sweat-shirt gris clair étant maintenant gris foncé. En souriant, j'ébouriffai les mèches de cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le front sous le poids de l'eau.

« Un temps de chien n'est-ce pas ? Pas le mieux pour faire du tourisme ! » Lança une voix dans mon dos.

Forks était une si petite ville que tout le monde connaissait tout le monde. Une voiture inconnue ou des visages étrangers étaient rapidement remarqués.

« Installez-vous les jeunes, je viens prendre votre commande. » Continua la voix alors que la forme de la serveuse disparaissait vers la cuisine.

Jetant des coups d'œil autour de moi, je cherchais à la fois une table libre et des visages connus de mon enfance. Je suivis finalement Edward qui m'entraina vers une alcôve de libre. Je me glissai sur une des banquettes alors qu'il retirait son sweat pour le faire sécher.

« Alors … » Raisonna la voix de la serveuse, me sortant de mes observations et me faisant sursauter.

Je me tournai vers elle et souris en reconnaissant Stacy, la maitresse de maison depuis … aussi loin que je puisse me souvenir.

Devant ma réaction, elle sourit elle aussi avant de froncer les sourcils et d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler. Aucun mot de sortit pourtant. Elle pointa un doigt vers moi en réfléchissant avant que ses yeux ne fassent l'aller-retour entre mon visage et la porte.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous la réalisation et elle ouvrit la bouche dans un cri silencieux.

« B-bella ? Bella Swan ? » Demanda-t-elle finalement et j'acquiesçai. « La petite Bella Swan ? » S'exclama-t-elle plus fort et j'acquiesçai de nouveau, mon sourire s'élargissant. « Oh bon sang ! » Cria-t-elle dans une voix suraiguë en se laissant tomber sur la banquette face à moi.

Edward, qui avait regardé la scène avec son habituel air interrogatif, se glissa à côté de moi, regardant Stacy avec un air un peu inquiet.

« Combien de temps ? Ça fait des siècles … qu'est-ce que tu as grandi ! » Reprit Stacy, sa voix ne quittant plus les aigus.

« Ça fait un peu plus de cinq ans, et oui … c'est une chance que j'ai grandi depuis le temps. » Répondis-je calmement.

« Je n'y crois pas. Oh attends ! » S'exclama-t-elle en se levant.

Elle se tourna vers un coin du restaurant et se mit à faire des signes de la main pour attirer l'attention de quelqu'un.

« Dakota, Pete, venez voir qui vient de tomber du ciel ! »

Poussée par la curiosité et l'envie de revoir les personnes de mon passé, je me tortillai sur mon banc pour voir approcher les deux hommes.

Ils avaient tous les deux légèrement vieillis - la quarantaine ne pardonne pas - mais restaient les mêmes. Pete portaient encore les cheveux mi-longs, autrefois brun il était maintenant grisonnant. Je souris en voyant qu'il portait une de ses éternelles chemises en flanelle à grands carreaux.

Dakota était toujours le même. Contrairement à Pete, ses cheveux n'avaient pas blanchis … ils avaient disparus. Il arborait un début de calvitie sur le dessus de son crâne. Le mouvement de ses mains attirèrent mon regard. Il faisait habillement tourner sa bouteille de bière, tout comme il me l'avait apprit des années plus tôt.

« Regardez-moi ça ! » S'exclama-t-il. « On laisse partir une morveuse et il nous revient un top modèle ! »

« Nom d'un chien, Bella Swan ! » Ajouta Pete. « « Qu'est-ce qu'elle a grandit. » Lança-t-il à l'intention de Stacy avant de se retourner vers moi. « T'as quoi ? Seize ans ? »

« Dix-huit ! » Corrigeai-je horrifiée.

« Oula, du calme gamine. » Rigola-t-il en s'installant sur la banquette lui aussi alors que Dakota tirait une chaise pour se mettre en bout de table.

« De toutes façons qu'est-ce que ça change ? Tu peux déjà conduire depuis deux ans et il te faut encore attendre trois ans avant de pouvoir boire. Dix-huit ans ça sert à rien. » Grommela Dakota.

« Ne lui parle pas d'alcool ! » Le gronda Stacy. « Boire ne sert à rien chérie. » Me dit-elle ensuite.

Cette remarque fit rire Edward qui se tenait silencieux à côté de moi. L'attention se tourna alors sur lui, le regard de Stacy passant de lui à moi en souriant alors que les deux autres le fixaient en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oh … euh … voici Edward. Mon petit-ami. » Présentai-je maladroitement en frottant son dos, autant pour le détendre lui que moi.

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent silencieusement alors que Stacy lui lança un sourire chaleureux.

« Oh ! Je ne vous ai même pas apporté à déjeuner ! Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? » Demanda-t-elle en se levant.

« Un shake fraise et un … »

« Hamburger sans oignons. » Continuèrent-ils tous pour moi, me tirant un nouveau sourire.

« Ça sera un steak pour moi. » Répondit Edward après un coup d'œil au menu. « Saignant. Et des frites s'il vous plait. » Précisa-t-il.

« Pas trop de frites. » Lançai-je à Stacy alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la cuisine.

« Elle décidait déjà pour son père, pas étonnant qu'elle continu. » Rit Pete.

« Oh je sais à quel point les frites baignent dans l'huile ici. J'ai pas envie qu'il soit malade. Ça me forcerait à conduire jusqu'à l'aéroport. »

« J'ai un bon estomac ! » Se défendit Edward.

« Pas aussi solide que ça mon cœur. » Le contrai-je avant de me tourner à nouveau vers les amis de mon père.

« Alors … Edward … » Commença Pete après un court instant de silence. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie ?! » Répétai-je incrédule. « Pete il a dix-huit ans, il est au lycée avec moi ! » Rigolai-je.

« A dix-huit ans je bossais dans un bar à Bismarck ! » Contra Dakota.

« Tous les jeunes ne sont pas des débauchés dans ton genre. » Rétorqua Pete. « Donc vous êtes au lycée ensembles … Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ? » Demanda-t-il, son doigt passant d'Edward à moi.

« Un an, bien que je ne vois pas en quoi ça peut intéresser. » Répondis-je.

« J'suis juste curieux. » Dit-il en chassant ma remarque d'un geste de la main. « Et donc … »

« A quoi vous jouez tous les deux ?! » S'exclama Stacy en revenant au niveau de la table.

« Quoi ?! » Lança Pete indigné. « On prend juste garde aux intérêts de Bella ! »

« Elle vit à plus de deux milles kilomètres d'ici, vous croyez vraiment que vos remarques sont importantes ? Et puis c'est pas le genre de notre Bella de faire les mauvais choix, Edward a l'air d'un bon garçon, fichez leur la paix. » Assena-t-elle en posant sa main sur l'épaule d'Edward qui avait l'air un peu mal à l'aise.

« Bien sur que c'est un garçon bien ! » M'exclamai-je à mon tour. « J'ai passé presque treize ans de ma vie avec vous. Je sais ce qu'il faut ou ne faut pas chercher chez un homme. »

« On est ses modèles ! » S'exclama fièrement Pete en gonflant la poitrine.

« Les types bedonnants qui passent leur temps libre à boire des bières devant les matchs de football ou de baseball, par exemple, je sais qu'il vaut mieux éviter. » Les taquinai-je, faisant rire Stacy.

« On t'a initiée au sport au moins ! »

« Vous m'avez initiée à la bière et à la télévision. Je me suis initiée au sport toute seule quand j'ai commencé le volley. » Corrigeai-je.

« Tu joues au volley ? » Demanda Stacy.

« Un sport de nana. » Marmonna Dakota et Edward toussa.

« Hey j'ai joué au volley moi aussi alors respecte l'art mon pote ! » Le rabroua Pete. « Raconte tout à tonton Pete Bella. »

« J'ai commencé quand je suis arrivée à Phoenix … histoire d'occuper mon temps libre. Edward est dans l'équipe du lycée avec moi. A la saison dernière on a fini troisième du championnat d'Etat. » Expliquai-je en souriant.

« Félicitations ! Tu vois que c'était pas vain de lui inculquer l'esprit sportif ! » Lança-t-il en donnant un coup dans le bras de Stacy.

Quand j'étais enfant, elle désespérait de me voir toujours trainer avec une bande de trentenaires amateurs de sports et de bière. Malheureusement, je n'avais pas tellement d'autres options, mon père n'avait pas d'ami_E_ et elle était donc ce qui se rapprochait le plus à un modèle féminin.

Si Alice la voyait, elle comprendrait un peu mieux pourquoi je n'avais pas le sens de la mode.

« Et qu'est-ce qui t'amènes à Forks Bella ? » Demanda-t-elle pour changer de conversation. « C'est surement pas la pluie qui te manquait. Si ? »

« Non. » Me forçai-je à sourire. « J'ai eu dix-huit ans le mois dernier, il fallait que je règle quelques trucs avec la banque … au sujet de l'héritage de Charlie. » Expliquai-je ayant perdu mon enthousiasme.

Ils m'adressèrent tous un sourire compatissant et Edward me frotta le dos en signe de réconfort. Lui souriant, je m'appuyai contre son torse, la tête sur son épaule, et il passa un bras autour de moi.

« Vous restez longtemps dans le coin ? » S'enquit Stacy après nous avoir jeté un sourire attendrit.

« On a profité du week-end prolongé. Notre avion part un peu après dix-neuf heures. » Répondis-je.

« Ça vous laisse assez peu de temps. Tu vas faire un tour en ville ? »

« Je voulais … passer au cimetière. Et peut-être à la maison. Elle est encore habitée ? »

Après la mort de mon père, Renée s'était occupée de tout pour moi. Elle m'avait demandé ce que je préférais faire. Garder une maison à Forks où je n'irais pas pendant de longues années, une maison qui s'abimerait, n'était pas la meilleure idée selon moi. Et puis je ne pensais pas réussir à y revivre un jour si l'occasion se présentait. Je lui avais demandé de m'aider à la vendre. Nous avions tout vidé. J'avais récupéré mes affaires et certaines choses que je voulais garder. J'avais proposé aux amis de Charlie de prendre quelques souvenirs, puis nous avions vendu l'ensemble des meubles avant de mettre la maison sur le marché immobilier.

Personne en ville n'avait souhaité acheter la maison de l'ancien chef de la police, et c'est seulement après l'arrivée d'une nouvelle famille un peu plus d'un an plus tard que la vente avait été réglée.

« Les Miller n'ont pas bougé depuis leur arrivée. Ce sont des gens sympathiques, tu pourrais surement passer et ils te laisseraient … »

« Je ne sais pas. » La coupai-je. « Peut-être … il faut … il faut que … je suis pas sure. »

« Bien entendu Bella, c'était juste une suggestion. » Dit-elle compréhensive. « Je vais chercher votre repas. » Sourit-elle en se levant.

Nous évitâmes de mentionner à nouveau Charlie pendant le reste du repas. Je voyais bien qu'ils auraient aimer se remémorer le _'bon vieux temps'_, mais ça impliquait parler de mon père. Même si j'avais fais mon deuil, être à Forks était différent qu'être à Phoenix. Ici j'étais dans un environnement relié à Charlie et j'avais déjà assez de mal à supporter les souvenirs inconscients sans en plus ajouter une discussion qui - sans aucun doute - ferait monter les larmes.

Finalement, après un déjeuner qui avait plutôt trainé en longueur, Edward et moi nous préparâmes à partir. J'avais donné mon adresse mail à Stacy pour rester en contact et leur donner de mes nouvelles. Les deux autres étaient anti nouvelles technologies - à part l'écran plasma - et dépendraient donc d'elle.

La pluie avait cessée, s'amoindrissant à une simple bruine légère. Nous retournâmes à la voiture et je vis qu'Edward ne savait pas s'il devait parler de l'heure précédente ou non. Je choisis de lui donner un coup de main et de lancer la conversation.

« Alors j'avais raison ou non ? Les frites étaient grasses. » Lançai-je, me maudissant de dire un truc aussi débile. Mais Edward avait l'habitude maintenant après tout.

« Je te l'accorde. Mais j'avais raison aussi en disant que j'ai un bon estomac, la preuve, je suis pas malade. »

« Ça c'est parce que tu m'as écoutée et que tu n'en as pas mangé beaucoup. » Souris-je fièrement.

« Oui peut-être. » Concéda-t-il. « Et maintenant ? Quelle direction ? »

« Retourne sur la route principale et prend à droite au stop. Le … le cimetière est à la sortie de la ville. »

« Bella … »

« J'ai envie d'y aller Edward. » Le coupai-je, sachant très bien qu'il allait me dire que je n'étais pas obligée. Il me l'avait déjà dis sept fois depuis que nous étions arrivés à Seattle. « C'est juste difficile. »

« D'accord … tu sais que je suis là. »

« C'est pour ça que je t'ai emmené avec moi ! » M'exclamai-je comme si ça tombait sous le sens.

« Moi qui étais persuadé que c'était pour mon corps d'Apollon. » Marmonna-t-il.

« Oui aussi. Et parce que je ne peux plus me passer de mon objet sexuel préféré. » Taquinai-je et il grogna encore plus.

Nous avions réussi à garder le secret pendant prêt de cinq semaines. Cinq longues semaines pendant lesquels je continuais à jouer les prudes lorsque nos amis parlaient de notre absence de vie sexuelle. Enfin c'est ce qu'ils croyaient en tous cas.

Nous nous étions fait prendre un jour chez les Cullen. Nous étions _censés_ être seuls à la maison … et nous ne l'étions pas. Jasper et Alice nous attendaient dans le salon avec des sourires entendus lorsque nous émergeâmes finalement de la chambre pour qu'Edward me raccompagne chez moi.

Pas la peine de préciser qu'Emmett avait été rapidement mis au courant. Il nous avait taquinés quelques temps … jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne qu'il été en retard et que la première ne datait pas d'hier. Nous avions pourtant tenue la date classée secret d'Etat, gardant cette information rien que pour nous deux.

Après ça Edward et moi étions devenus - dixit Emmett - le sex toy de l'autre.

Edward arriva finalement à la hauteur du cimetière et s'engagea sur la petite route secondaire qui longeait le champ de pierres tombales. Il se rangea sur le côté après quelques mètres et coupa le moteur avant de se tourner vers moi.

« Je … je préfère y aller toute seule. » Lui dis-je.

« Tu es sure ? » S'inquiéta-t-il et j'acquiesçai.

« Reste prêt de la voiture et … je te ferais signe si j'ai besoin que tu viennes. »

Nous sortîmes tous les deux du véhicule et je soupirai un grand coup pour me calmer avant de m'éloigner dans les allées, Edward s'adossant à sa portière, son regard fixé sur moi, prêt à bougé au moindre signe.

J'étais venue quelques fois durant mon enfance à Forks. Chaque année pour la fête des morts pour fleurir la tombe de mes grands-parents avec Charlie, et aussi une fois pour l'enterrement de la vieille dame qui m'avait servie de nourrice pendant quelques mois après le décès de ma grand-mère. Et bien sur, j'étais venue cinq ans plus tôt pour enterrer mon père.

Rapidement, je retrouvais les deux tombes de mes grands-parents Swan. A l'époque, lorsque je venais avec Charlie, je fixais toujours l'emplacement vide à côté de celui de ma grand-mère. Aujourd'hui, lorsque je tournai la tête, c'est la tombe de Charlie que je vis. Je m'avançai d'un pas hésitant et m'arrêtait finalement.

A cause de la grosse averse de la matinée, l'allée de graviers était trempée mais ça ne m'empêcha pas de m'asseoir au sol. Mon jean survivrait à l'épreuve. Je remontai mes genoux, croisai mes chevilles, enroulai mes bras autour de mes jambes, les plaquant contre mon torse, et posai mon menton dans le creux entre mes deux rotules. Dans cette position, je me maintenais. Je m'assurais que toutes les parties de moi restaient ensembles. J'essayais de combler les vides créés les uns après les autres lors des décès de mes proches.

Je laissai glisser mes yeux sur les arrangements floraux, parfaitement entretenus par les amis de mon père, et remontai mon regard jusqu'à la pierre tombale.

_- Charlie Swan - _

_25 juin 1972 - 28 aout 2004_

L'inscription ne disait rien de plus mais était suivie d'une photographie de mon père lors de son dernier anniversaire.

Devant la pierre en elle-même étaient posées trois plaques ; une de ses amis, une de ses collègues … et une que Renée avait choisie pour moi alors que j'étais inconsolable, pleurant dans la voiture pendant qu'elle arrangeait les détails avec les pompes funèbres.

Les souvenirs remontaient progressivement, suivis par mes larmes qui s'accumulaient. Quand mes yeux me piquèrent à force d'être ouverts et immobiles, je fermai mes paupières une seconde et les larmes débordèrent, s'écoulant lentement le long de mes joues.

Revenir ici après cinq années était terriblement dur. Mais je savais que je n'en aurais pas été capable plus tôt. Maintenant je le pouvais car j'avais enfin fais mon deuil. Grâce à Edward … et aussi un peu grâce aux autres. J'avais finalement comblé le vide laissé par la perte de mon meilleur ami. Le vide laissé par mon père par contre … je savais qu'il ne serait jamais complètement remplit, et ce malgré tout l'amour et toute l'affection que me portaient ma mère et Phil ou même Carlisle et Esmé.

Personne n'arriverait à remplacer mon papa dans mon cœur.

Je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule et tournai la tête pour voir apparaitre Edward, un air inquiet sur son visage.

« Désolé. » Chuchota-t-il. « Tu te balançais d'avant en arrière depuis dix bonnes minutes … je voulais savoir si tu allais … bien. » S'expliqua-t-il avec hésitation.

Je remarquai alors que je tremblais et hoquetais à cause de mes sanglots. Je fermai les yeux et me laissai aller contre lui. Edward, qui était accroupit derrière moi, s'agenouilla pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre et passa ses bras autour de mes épaules pour me serrer contre son torse, calant ma tête sous son menton.

« Il me manque. » Laissai-je échapper dans un sanglot essoufflé.

« C'est normal mon ange … ça va aller. » Chuchota-t-il à nouveau en me berçant dans ses bras, sa main caressant mes cheveux tendrement.

Je continuai à pleurer, n'ayant plus aucune notion du temps. J'avais fermé les yeux car voir la tombe ne faisait que redoubler mes pleurs. La seule chose que je voulais sentir, c'était Edward. Ses bras, sa chaleur, les battements de son cœur, son odeur. J'avais besoin de sa présence pour me calmer. J'avais besoin de son amour pour combler l'absence. J'avais besoin de lui tout simplement.

« Tu veux que je te laisse ? » Demanda-t-il doucement après que je me sois enfin arrêtée de pleurer.

Je fis non de la tête, toujours plaquée contre son torse et je le sentis acquiescer.

« Je veux rentrer Edward. » Chuchotai-je finalement. « C'est trop dur d'être ici. » Ajoutai-je, sentant les larmes revenir.

« D'accord, on s'en va. » Dit-il en se levant, m'aidant à remonter avec lui.

Sans jeter un dernier regard à la pierre, je repartis avec Edward vers la voiture, frottant mes yeux avec la paume de mes mains. Il fit le tour de la voiture avec moi et ouvrit ma portière pour que je m'installe, m'embrassant rapidement avant que j'entre dans la voiture. Il referma ensuite la porte puis vit le tour pour rejoindre le côté conducteur.

Je descendis le pare-soleil et ouvris le petit miroir pour essayer de réparer les dégâts. J'avais les yeux rougis par les larmes, du noir partout autour des yeux, et des sillons gris tracés le long de mes joues. J'attrapai un paquet de mouchoirs dans mon sac et me mis au travail pour le ravalement de façade.

Lorsque j'eus terminé, je me tournai vers Edward.

Il avait redémarré la voiture et quitté la petite route qui longeait le cimetière, revenant ainsi sur la route principale. Mais ne sachant pas où aller, il s'était arrêté sur le bord de la route en attendant que je lui indique une direction.

« J'aimerai passer à la maison si on a encore le temps. » Murmurai-je.

« Bien sur. Dans quelle direction ? » Demanda-t-il en m'adressant un sourire triste.

« A droite après la station service puis la deuxième à gauche. » Indiquai-je et il remit le contact.

Malgré la gentillesse des Miller - là-dessus je croyais Stacy sur parole - je n'avais pas vraiment envie de retourner dans la maison de mon père. Je pourrai supporter de la montrer à Edward, mais uniquement de l'extérieur. Traverser des couloirs et entrer dans des pièces à la fois si familières et si étrangères serait une épreuve trop difficile.

Nous arrivâmes dans la rue qui avait vu les premières gamelles à vélo de la petite Bella Swan, et mon regard se posa immédiatement sur la façade en bois blanc. L'extérieur n'avait absolument pas changé, ça je pouvais le dire même à soixante mètres de distance ! Il manquait juste la voiture de patrouille de Charlie et son vieux bateau de pêche défraichi. Oh et la barrière avait été réparée, effaçant ainsi toutes traces de l'expérience la plus mortifiante de ma vie à Forks.

Mon regard était tellement fixe qu'Edward n'eut même pas besoin que je lui indique la maison. Il s'arrêta le long du trottoir, juste après la maison, et se tourna vers moi.

« Je ne veux pas y rentrer. » Dis-je en agitant frénétiquement la tête de droite à gauche et en me mordant la lèvre pour retenir les nouvelles larmes.

« Personne ne t'y obligera Bella. » Souffla-t-il en serrant ma main. « Alors c'est là que tu as grandi ? » Demanda-t-il et j'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête.

« Tu vois l'avancée au premier, avec la fenêtre ? » Dis-je en indiquant la fenêtre en question. « C'était ma chambre à coucher. Je la trouvais immense quand j'étais petite. »

« Et après ça est-ce que tes murs étaient recouverts de posters de boys band comme la chambre de Lily ? » Taquina-t-il.

« Je croyais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça Cullen ! » Me renfrognai-je, faussement vexée. « Non c'était plutôt des photos et des souvenirs. Oh et il y avait aussi le maillot des Mariners que Charlie m'avait offert au premier match qu'il m'a emmenée voir ! Pendant … presque deux mois je portais ma casquette à chaque occasion. J'avais six ans, je croyais que c'était cool. » Me défendis-je quand il se mit à rire.

Je n'avais pas vu ces accessoires depuis une éternité. Depuis mon déménagement à Phoenix en réalité. Je savais où ils étaient bien sûr, mais en quittant Forks, j'avais décidé que je ne voulais plus les revoir. Ca et quelques autres objets. Trop triste.

Mais ça c'était avant. Maintenant j'avais envie de les ressortir et de pouvoir les regarder quand bon me chantait, juste pour me rappeler un peu plus des moments passés avec Charlie. Maintenant je savais que les souvenirs n'avaient pas besoin d'être mis de côté.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? » Demanda Edward alors que j'ouvrais la portière.

« Viens avec moi. » Lui dis-je en me penchant avant de claquer la porte derrière moi et de marcher droit vers les arbres qui bordaient un côté de la maison.

« Bella ! » Appela Edward alors que je l'entendis fermer la voiture à son tour et me rattraper d'un pas rapide, ses pas claquant sur le goudron. « Où est-ce que tu vas ? »

« Il faut que … je récupère quelque chose. » Dis-je en regardant autour de moi pour me repérer.

Les arbres étaient un peu plus touffus après cinq années mais les changements n'avaient rien de radical. Je retrouvais facilement mon chemin et m'engageai entre les arbres, enjambant les racines, Edward sur mes talons.

« Tu veux faire un remix du projet Blair Witch ? »

« Haha très drôle. Je te signale qu'on a pas de caméra. »

« Donc pas de remix. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on vient faire là alors ? » Demanda-t-il de nouveau.

« Anxieux mon cœur ? Je te l'ai dis. Je dois récupérer quelque chose, il y en a pour cinq minutes. » Souris-je en attrapant sa main avant de repartir.

Finalement je m'arrêtai devant un arbre. Edward se stoppa à côté de moi et pencha la tête sur le côté en observation.

« C'est un arbre Bella. » Lâcha-t-il.

« Merci, j'ai grandis ici je te rappelle, je sais ce que c'est qu'un arbre. » Rétorquai-je en désignant la forêt autour de nous. « Cet arbre n'est pas n'importe quel arbre. C'est _**mon**_ arbre. » Lui appris-je en souriant fièrement.

« Okay. Quel âge tu as vraiment ? » Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers moi. « Parce que cet arbre a bien plus que dix-huit ans. »

« J'ai pas dis que c'était moi qui l'avais planté ! » Lançai-je avant d'en faire le tour. « Oui c'est bien celui-là. » Confirmai-je.

Je l'avais reconnu mais il y avait toujours un léger doute dans une forêt pareille. En voyant la cavité, cependant, on ne pouvait plus se poser de questions. C'était bel et bien mon arbre.

Le trou était assez gros pour que je puisse y cacher tout ce que je voulais - ou presque. Même Charlie ne connaissait pas cette planque.

« Je te fais un immense honneur Edward alors tout ce que tu vas voir maintenant, tu le gardes pour toi, sinon je serai obligée de te tuer. »

« Ça serait dommage pour toi. »

« Peut-être. Mais je ne rigole pas. Personne ne m'a jamais accompagnée ici alors … »

« Je comprends l'honneur qui m'est fait. » Acquiesça-t-il sérieusement malgré le ton amusé de la conversation.

Je soupirai un coup et avançai ma main vers la cavité mais Edward m'attrapa le poignet et me tira en arrière.

« T'es malade ?! Il pourrait y avoir n'importe quoi là dedans ! » S'écria-t-il.

« S'il y avait quelque chose, ça serait sorti depuis longtemps avec le boucan que tu fais. Il n'y a jamais rien eu ! »

« C'était il y a cinq ans. » Contra-t-il.

« D'accord … » Acquiesçai-je. « Si tu préfères prendre le risque pour moi vas-y … je t'en prie. » Dis-je en indiquant la cavité. « Laisse moi faire okay ? Au pire, la route est dans cette direction. » Dis-je en tendant le bras vers ma gauche. « Et tu as vu où étais l'hôpital alors pas de quoi paniquer. » Terminai-je avant de plonger ma main sans attendre davantage.

Outre les quelques toiles d'araignée et les feuilles mortes, je ne trouvai rien. Rien qui bouge en tous cas. J'eus envie de faire une petite farce à Edward mais vu son air stressé, je me retins. Je n'avais pas envie qu'il me tombe inconscient dans les bras. La bête pesait son poids et je n'aurais pas la force de le trainer jusqu'à la route.

Je trouvai finalement ce que je cherchais et attrapai la petite poignée avant de tirer dessus. Je sortis ma main et époussetai la boite et ma manche avant de tout poser à terre et de m'accroupir. Edward se pencha à côté de moi et me lança un regard interrogateur.

« Ma boite à trésor. » Dis-je avec un petit sourire triste.

Je décalai la poignée rouillée et ouvris les deux loquets avant de relever le couvercle.

Rien à l'intérieur n'avait bougé. Chaque chose était encore à l'exacte place où je l'avais posée cinq ans plus tôt.

J'attrapai le tissu du bout de doigts, sortis mon tee-shirt des Mariners et le secouai pour le déplier. En grimaçant, je passai un doigt dans un trou.

_Cinq ans caché dans la nature, à quoi tu t'attendais Bella ?_

Je posai le maillot sur ma jambe et me penchai à nouveau vers la boite. Je sortis la casquette à son tour, l'époussetai et la glissai sur ma tête.

« Un poil trop petite. » Rigolai-je avant de la poser avec le maillot.

Au fond de la boite reposaient les trois derniers objets. Une feuille pliée, une petite boite dorée, et une pile de cartes entourées d'un élastique.

Les cartes de Charlie. Quand j'étais petite, j'avais passé des soirées entières à regarder mon père trier ses cartes de baseball. Une collection dont il était très fier. Une collection que je lui avais fait promettre de me donner un jour. Et il avait promis. Mais quand il était mort et que j'avais retrouvé ces cartes, je ne les avais plus voulues. Je ne voulais pas les avoir parce que Charlie était mort. Je préférais avoir Charlie vivant plutôt qu'un paquet de bouts de carton. Maintenant je les voyais différemment. Maintenant je voyais une chose que mon père aimait beaucoup et que j'aimais aussi. Maintenant je voyais les bons moments à parler baseball et statistiques.

La petite boite … c'était la boite à musique de ma grand-mère Swan. Celle qu'elle m'avait donnée quand j'avais sept ans. Selon elle, j'étais assez grande pour en hériter et y faire attention. Charlie la mettait en marche chaque soir lorsqu'il venait me souhaiter bonne nuit.

J'attrapai la boite et l'ouvris doucement*. Le son était un peu grinçant mais la mélodie carillonnait toujours en rythme. Je souris avant de la refermer et de la reposer dans le petit coffret.

La feuille pliée était la partition retranscrite à la main par ma grand-mère. Quand j'avais commencé le piano, je n'avais pas encore la boite à musique mais j'adorais déjà la mélodie. J'avais travaillé d'arrache pied pour maitriser le morceau et je le jouais chaque soir avant d'aller me coucher. Et chaque soir Charlie me félicitait chaudement avant de me jeter sur son épaule pour me porter au lit.

Je savais que quand je rentrerai à Phoenix, je le jouerai. Sur _**mon**_ piano. Comme lorsque je le jouais pour Charlie.

Je me tournai vers Edward qui était silencieux depuis que j'avais ouvert la boite, accroupis à mes côtés. Il répondit à mon sourire et je m'avançai pour l'embrasser.

« Merci. » Soufflai-je contre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. « Merci d'avoir été là pour moi, de m'avoir aidé à reprendre une vie normale, d'être l'ami dont j'ai besoin et de m'apporter tout l'amour que tu me donnes. » Chuchotai-je en collant mon front contre le sien.

« C'est plus qu'un plaisir Bella. » Répondit-il en chuchotant lui aussi. « Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi. » Dis-je en souriant avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

* * *

_*** La musique de la boite à musique a été rajoutée à la fin de la playlist. Essayais d'imaginer uniquement la mélodie principale. **_

_**Ce n'était peut-être pas l'épilogue que vous imaginiez, mes outre le couple Bella/Edward, cette histoire traitait aussi du passé de Bella et de l'absence de son père. J'espère avoir réussi à montrer à quel point la présence d'Edward (et un peu des autres) a changé sa vie.**_

_**J'attends vos avis, ensuite je mettrais un petit mot dans une semaine.**_

_*******_

_**Avant de vous laisser là, voici une chanson. Si vous avez écouté la playlist, elle a déjà était mentionnée vers le début de l'histoire. Pour me mettre dans l'ambiance, j'ai écouté les chansons de la bande originale du film Pearl Harbor.**_

_**J'ai trouvé que **_**There you'll be **_**collait assez bien avec le passage de Bella au cimetière. Oui c'est une chanson d'amour, mais après tout, presque toutes les petites filles ont été amoureuses de leur papa à un moment de leur vie alors pourquoi ça collerait pas ?**_

**There you'll be - Faith hill**

_When I think back on these times_

_And the dreams we left behind_

_I'll be glad 'cause I was blessed to get_

_To have you in my life_

_When I look back on these days_

_I'll look and see your face_

_You were right there for me_

_In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky_

_In my heart there will always be a place for you for all my life_

_I'll keep a part of you with me_

_And everywhere I am there you'll be_

_And everywhere I am there you'll be_

_Well you showed me how it feels_

_To feel the sky within my reach_

_And I always will remember all_

_The strength you gave to me_

_Your love made me make it through_

_Oh, I owe so much to you_

_You were right there for me_

_In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky_

_In my heart there will always be a place for you for all my life_

_I'll keep a part of you with me_

_And everywhere I am there you'll be_

_And everywhere I am there you'll be_

_'Cause I always saw in you my light, my strength_

_And I want to thank you now for all the ways_

_You were right there for me_

_You were right there for me_

_For always_

_In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky_

_In my heart there will always be a place for you for all my life_

_I'll keep a part of you with me_

_And everywhere I am there you'll be_

_And everywhere I am there you'll be_

_There you'll be._


	47. Le mot de la fin

Bon sang ça fait qu'une semaine mais j'ai l'impression que c'était il y a deux mois ! Ça faisait un moment que j'avais pas passé une semaine entière sans écrire et sans stresser pour la mise en ligne !

Voir vos dernières reviews m'a plus peiné que finir l'histoire !

_**Merci à **_**Pauline, Méli, HelleHaare, coca, Clémence F, Lill, VANESSA, iselie, Marie, maé-chan, flora, severine, bmw, Sil, oeildenuit, noémie, lexou, tif, minimoy's et phika17 **_**pour leurs reviews sur le dernier chapitre.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Bienvenue à Phoenix High School c'est :**

- 242 627 mots de pure histoire (sans blabla)

- 303556 mots publiés (avec blabla)

- 410 pages Works (en 10)

- un début d'écriture le mardi 24 février 2009 à 21:53:17

- une fin d'écriture le lundi 23 novembre 2009 à 18:28:41

- un début de publication le mercredi 04 mars 2009

- Une fin de publication le lundi 01 décembre 2009

- 3741 reviews

* * *

Je tiens vraiment à vous remercier du fond du cœur. Quand j'ai commencé cette histoire (maintenant je peux l'avouer) je ne savais pas du tout où j'allais. Je voulais écrire une histoire où les personnages étaient tous humains, écrire ma version de l'histoire de Bella et Edward.

Quand j'ai vu que mon premier chapitre avait récolté 17 reviews, ça m'a vraiment émerveillée et ça m'a poussée à continuer. Après ça, chaque review était un vrai bonheur à lire et une énorme bouffée d'encouragements.

Ceux qui me connaissent pourraient vous le dire, je déteste écrire et je n'aime pas spécialement lire, mais le monde des fanfictions me fait apparaitre totalement différente !

Je ne connais pas le pseudo exact de chaque personne qui a laissé une review (je pourrais le chercher mais ça serait trèèèèèès long) mais sachez que je vous remercie vraiment toutes et tous du fond du cœur pour le soutien que vous m'avait prodigué tout au long de cette histoire.

Un grand merci aussi à toutes les personnes qui me lisaient dans l'ombre. Même si je n'avais pas de témoignage direct, votre assiduité m'encourageait à ne pas abandonner.

* * *

Sur ce … je vous dis à bientôt pour une nouvelle histoire qui s'intitulera **MAYBE BABY **et qui mettra en scène nos héros adorés. Les personnages seront tous humains encore une fois.

_Pour beaucoup, Bella Swan a une vie parfaite, mais son avis à elle est différent. Il lui manque quelque chose pour être pleinement heureuse. Jusqu'où son désir de maternité la mènera-t-il ? _

Vous pourrez avoir plus d'information sur le forum (lien sur la page de profil). Elle devrait arriver mi-janvier/début février ! D'ici là c'est examens et écriture pour moi.

* * *

**Ici s'achève l'aventure Bienvenue à Phoenix High School, j'ai mené mon bébé à terme ! Merci à vous encore une fois !!**


	48. Mademoiselle Swan

**Un petit message pour vous annoncer l'arrivée de _Mademoiselle Swan_ !**

Cette nouvelle histoire est courte, avec des chapitres courts, et est uniquement là pour vous faire patienter en attendant _Maybe Baby_ (qui sera surement en retard).

Vous pourrez la trouver ma page de profil !

Encore merci à vous d'avoir lu et reviewé Bienvenue à Phoenix High School ! Merci aux nouveaux lecteurs ! Et merci pour tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews ces dernières semaines et à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre. ca fait toujours hyper plaisir de voir des reviews arriver, même après avoir mis le point final à cette fiction !

**Bonnes vacances à tous !**


End file.
